Escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon
by nuriagomez
Summary: U.A.: Escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon una de las escuelas de canto mas famosa en todo el mundo a la cual ira una alumna prodigio... Kagome es una chica con una voz espectacular...ella conocerá ha amigos de verdad, sabrá que es verdaderamente es el amor aunque no sea tan fácil reconocer y por su puesto no se quedan atrás las personas no tan agradables...(serie Violetta) trio SxKxI
1. Chapter 1

Escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon

La escuela estrella naranja Shikon una de las escuelas más importantes de canto en todo el mundo…sus salones están separados por los alumnos, el primer grado es de los 13 años-14 años, el segundo grado es de los 15 años-16años, el tercer grado 17 años-18 años y por último cuarto grado es de los 19 años-21años

Por otro lado en una mansión hermosa, dentro de una de las habitaciones se encontraba una chica de 19 años dormida, esa chica tenía ojos marones, pelo negro, piel de porcelana y labios color rosados obviamente una chica hermoso y bella…de pronto algo suena en la habitación, era el despertador

Kagome:-se levanta y apaga el despertador, se estira- hay…este es el día en que regreso a la escuela, son las 6:30 a.m. – se levantó de cama, se fue a su baño, salió y se visiteo (tenia puesto un vestido de Violetta)

En el comedor de la mansión…

Rin: mamá, Kagome aún no baja son las 7:00 a.m.…yo no la voy a esperar para ir a clases, se me va hacer tarde- decía una joven de 17 años, mientras comía su desayuno

Mamá: Rin espera a tu hermana tu misma sabes que desde hace cuatro años no va a la escuela no recuerda por donde es-dándole un sorbo a su café

Kagome:-entrando al comedor- gracias por la ayuda Rin – con sarcasmo y comenzó a tomar su desayuno

Rin: ahí está bien Kagome, te voy a acompañar…pero si me llevas en tu auto

Kagome: de acuerdo….pero a la salida te vas sola- Rin asintió, después ella termino su desayuno- ya termine, vámonos Rin…adiós mamá-dijo mientras camina hacia la puerta de la mansión

Rin: nos vemos mamá…-dijo mientras de daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba corriendo hacia la puerta

Pasaron los minutos eran las…7:15 a.m. cerca del colegio se encontraba conduciendo un carro…

Rin: oye Kagome, no tienes miedo de encontrarte con Sesshomaru-dijo ella mientras se volteaba a ver a su hermana que estaba en él ha ciento del piloto, Rin estaba en el asiento del copiloto

Kagome: porque tendría miedo-dijo aun manejando

Rin: porque no recuerdas que no terminaron su relación bien

Kagome: hay Rin eso quedo en el pasado…además yo ya lo olvide

Rin: si claro…mira ahí estaciónate- dijo mientras señalaba un lugar de estacionamiento de la escuela

Kagome: de acuerdo- ella se estaciono y la gente comenzaba a mirar su carro

El carro de Kagome era de color rosado último modelo, no tenía techo y si querías techo solo apretabas un boton

Kagome:-salió del auto y cerró la puerta- bueno Rin, hasta aquí te dejo yo ya me las arreglo para buscar mi aula

Rin: de acuerdo…chau hermana- dijo mientras entraba por la puerta de la escuela

Kagome:-comenzó a caminar- ha cambiado mucho todo…que ibas a esperar Kagome ya han pasado cuatro años que no entro por esta puerta-(si quieren imaginarse como es la escuela, es la de High School Musical)

Dentro de la escuela, en el studio de grabación se encontraban…

Miroku:-entra por la puerta- Inuyasha que haces acá, se supone que deberíamos estar en el escenario de la presentación

Inuyasha: cálmate Miroku…-saco un disco del reproductor- solo quería sacar la música para mi canción

Sango:-entra por la puerta- oigan ya vámonos que se nos va hacer tarde-ellos asintieron y se fueron del lugar

En el auditorio de la escuela, detrás del escenario

Sesshomaru: oigan ya están listos- con desprecio

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru no nos hables así me oyes idiota-con enojo

Shippo: ¡ya cálmense!- gritando-…recuerden que en un minuto salimos, así que mejor pongámonos en nuestras posiciones antes que habrán el telón

Fuera de los escenarios, en los asientos de primera fila

Kagome pensando: _esta es la presentación. Recuerdo que hace tres años yo hice mi primera presentación con…Sesshomaru, me pregunto si también estará en esta presentación_

De pronto el escenario enfrente del público

Director:-un reflector apuntaba hacia él- Quiero darles la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos de esta escuela la cual es una de las más importantes en todo el mundo, todos los años al comienzo de clases hacemos una presentación y este año se ha escogido al cuarto grado de esta escuela, así que sin más que decir aquí está la presentación de la escuela…- el salió del escenario

El telón se abrió y comenzaron a cantar…

Sesshomaru:

Quiero que sepas que podrás hacerlo  
Ahora o nunca a vivir lo intenso 

Sango:

Saca tu estrella, este es el momento 

Kagura:

Hoy lo vas a alcanzar 

Las dos:

Hoy lo vas a cantar

Todos:

Grita fuerte que tienes el talento,  
Canta vas a brillar,  
Abre tu corazón al universo,  
Anímate a soñar  
Hoy no te detendrás

Inuyasha:

Vamos tu puedes mira el show comienza,  
Tu corazón palpita con más fuerza 

Miroku:

Solo anímate a vivir la fiesta 

Shippo:

La luz te seguirá 

Los dos:

Tu sueño es real

Todos:

Grita fuerte que tienes el talento  
Canta vas a brillar  
Abre tu corazón al universo  
Anímate a soñar  
Hoy no te detendrás

Grita fuerte que tienes el talento  
Canta vas a brillar  
Abre tu corazón al universo  
Anímate a soñar  
Hoy no te detendrás

Anímate a soñar  
Tu sueño es real

(Si quieren saber cómo fue el show, vean en YouTube Violetta video musical Tienes el Talento)

Toda la gente aplaudió y poco a poco la gente fue desapareciendo, los alumnos fueron a sus salones…

Kagome: a ver según esta hoja que repartieron a todos en el auditorio dice que yo estoy en el 4-A…-pasaba por unos salones-haber este es el cuarto C, cuarto B- dijo mientras caminaba- ha este es el cuarto A- entro al salón

Lo primero que vio fue a pocos alumnos que conversaban y murmuraban al verla, ella se sentó en la fila del medio en el tercer lugar, comenzó a sacar sus cosas y las puso en su carpeta…después de un rato sonó una campana y muchos alumnos entraron al salón…entre ellos se encontraba Sesshomaru quien no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kagome, sin fijarse quienes estaban sentados, entro la profesora…

Profesora: buenos días chicos- alegre-bueno algunos no me conocen yo me llamo Angie, prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre y voy a ser su profesora de canto…quiero saber quiénes son los nuevos alumnos- algunos levantaron las manos- haber aquí yo tengo una lista donde dice los nuevos alumnos, a ver…Kagome Higurashi- ese nombre congelo a ver dime porque viniste a esta escuela

Kagome: no es que sea alumna nueva sino que me fui de la escuela hace cuatro años y ahora he regresado

Angie: y dime porque te fuiste de la escuela

Kagome: es que me gane una beca para aprender varios idiomas como el inglés, portugués, italiano y muchos más

Angie: aquí en tu informe dice que eres un genio en todos los cursos y que tu voz es único, mejor dicho eres una chica prodigio…- eso le dio furia a Kagura, Angie volteo y vio a…-¡Inuyasha!-llamándole la atención- que se supone que haces lanzándole papelitos a Shippo

Inuyasha: el comenzó Angie

Angie: saben que, lo voy a dejar pasar por ser el comienzo de las clases…bueno clase nos vamos al auditorio ahí van a dar su prueba de canto- ella guardo sus cosas y comenzó a formar a los alumnos

Miroku: Inuyasha ya has visto a las nuevas alumnas, están mejores que las antiguas- con tono picaron

Inuyasha: Miroku deja de ser pervertido, además que pasa con Sango

Miroku: Sango es la original pero hasta que me acepte hay que aprovechar

Mientras ellos iban hacia el auditorio por la mente de Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru pensando: _Angie menciono a Kagome, pero aun no le he visto la cara no lo puedo asegurar, ahora si voy a saber porque nunca volvió hasta ahora_

Ya habían llegado al auditorio…

Angie: bueno chicos aquí fue la presentación ase pocas horas, y ahora quiere que ustedes canta frente a la clase una canción, preguntas- Shippo levanto la mano- dime Shippo que duda tienes

Shippo: Angie tu dijiste que íbamos a cantar, cantar a capela

Angie: no, todos van a cantar una canción en dueto la cual todos la conocen es Podemos (la canción de la serie Violetta)…los duetos van hacer Miroku y Sango, Sesshomaru y Kagura,…-ella siguió diciendo nombre- Kagome e Inuyasha…bueno comiencen desde los primeros que mencione…

Todos cantaron, eran buenas voces…se pasaron las horas y llego la última pareja

Angie: bueno Kagome, Inuyasha ustedes son los últimos

Inuyasha: Angie yo no pienso cantar mi voz ya se cansó de cantar en la mañana

Kagome pensó: _que chico más terco, quien se cree_

Angie: igual Inuyasha sube al escenario si quieres cantas si no quieres no cantas

Ellos dos subieron al escenario

Kagome:

No soy ave para volar,  
Y en un cuadro no se pintar  
No soy poeta escultor.  
Tan solo soy lo que soy.

Las estrellas no se leer,  
Y la luna no bajare.  
No soy el cielo, ni el sol...  
Tan solo soy.

Pero hay cosas que sí sé,  
Ven aquí y te mostraré.  
En tu ojos puedo ver...  
Lo puedes lograr, prueba imaginar.

Inuyasha y Kagome:

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, sin tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción, 

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, sin tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción,  
Y tallarme en tu voz.

(Si quieren imaginarse como fue vean en YouTube Violetta 2 Violetta y Leon cantan Podemos)

Justo cuando termino la canción sonó la campana del recreo…ella se fue del escenario, pero él se quedó mirándola como hipnotizado, eso era cierto al principio de la canción él se quedó impresionado por la voz tan hermosa que tenía y comenzó a cantar junto a ella

En los pasadizos de la escuela, en los lockers…

Kagome:- estaba viendo unas hojas y de pronto se choca con alguien y sus hojas y ella se caen, y el que le hizo caer fue- Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru:-la levanto porque ella aún se queda en el piso y también recogió sus hojas- pensé que no me querías hablar

Kagome: porque dices eso-confundida

Sesshomaru: porque no me hablaste en toda la clase de canto

Kagome: no me di cuenta que estabas en mi salón, lo siento si te incomode…-disculpándose

Sesshomaru:-sonriendo- no te preocupes…-cambio de cara-más bien quería hablar sobre la última vez que nos vimos

Kagome: ehh…-se quedó sin palabras- eso lo hablamos en la tarde te parece

Sesshomaru: en la tarde…si claro te parece si vienes a mi casa

Kagome: si en la tarde…nos vemos- dijo y se fue

Pasaron un par de minutos, en la biblioteca de la escuela

Kagome:-pasaba por unos estantes de libros-haber tengo que buscar libro sobre la época feudal…aquí hay unos

Agarro los libros y cuando volteo se chocó con alguien, quien se fue corriendo, ella iba cayendo en cámara lenta hasta que alguien la agarra

Inuyasha: estas bien- ellos se miraron fijamente

(si quieren imaginarse esta escena pongan en YouTube Violetta 2 Violetta tropieza y Leon la atrapa)

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron un par de minutos, en la biblioteca de la escuela

Kagome:-pasaba por unos estantes de libros-haber tengo que buscar libro sobre la época feudal…aquí hay unos

Agarro los libros y cuando volteo se chocó con alguien, quien se fue corriendo, ella iba cayendo en cámara lenta hasta que alguien la agarra

Inuyasha: estas bien- ellos se miraron fijamente

(Si quieren imaginarse esta escena pongan en YouTube Violetta 2 Violetta tropieza y Leon la atrapa)

Continuara…

Kagome: si, si estoy bien gracias- dijo mientras se paraba

Inuyasha:- se sonrojo- ten más cuidado tonta

Kagome: disculpa-confundida

Inuyasha: eso que tengas más cuidado tonta yo no te voy a estar salvando todo el día

Kagome:-enojada- ahí sabes que tú eres el tonto, yo en ningún momento te pedí que me rescataras

Inuyasha: si claro pero sin mi estuvieras muerta en este momento, tonta

Kagome: sabes que…eres un idiota-enojada y furiosa

Inuyasha: y tú eres una tonta- enojado y furioso

Kagome: sabes no sé porque sigo hablando contigo

Inuyasha: yo no te pedí que me hablaras

Kagome: adiós tonto- se fue de la biblioteca

Inuyasha: lárgate no te necesito

Después de un rato, en la cafetería (aun no tocaba la campana)

Kagome pensando: _este parece ser mí peor día primero Sesshomaru y después ese chico, ahora que sigue_

Sango:-se chocó con Kagome (pero no se cayeron)- disculpa no me di cuenta por donde hiba

Kagome: no te preocupes a mí también ya me paso lo mismo-con una sonrisa

Sango: tú eres Kagome no es cierto

Kagome: si yo soy

Sango: yo me llamo Sango, te parece si nos sentamos juntas

Kagome: claro

Las dos se sentaron en una mesa de cuatro una frente a la otra

Sango: y dime Kagome, tu antes estudiabas acá

Kagome: si solo que me gane una beca para aprender diferentes idiomas

Shippo: hola Sango, hola Kagome...mi nombre es Shippo

Kagome: mucho gusto, siéntate Shippo

Shippo: oye Kagome hoy día en la clase de Angie te escuche cantar, me impresionaste con tu voz

Kagome: si mucha gente me dice eso, pero de la canción lo que no me agrado fue cantar con ese chico

Sango: a hablas de Inuyasha

Kagome: como sea que se llame, es un terco y malcriado

Sango: si siempre ha sido así, yo lo conocí hace seis años cuando entre a la escuela, yo también pensé lo mismo de él pero cuando lo conocí de verdad me di cuenta que era al revés…solo que él no sabe manejar su carácter

Kagome: como sea pero a mí no me agrada cambia de actitud a cada rato

Sango: si Inuyasha es bien bipolar, pero ya lo conocerás sus únicos amigos somos yo y Miroku

Miroku:-de pronto apareció al costado de Kagome tomándole las manos- parece que no nos presentaron Kagome mi nombre es Miroku

Kagome:-soltándole las manos- mucho gusto

Sango: ahí no le agás caso Kagome se los dice a todas- las dos se rieron

Miroku:-se sentó en la mesa- Kagome tú tienes novio- acercándosele a ella

Sango: Miroku no le digas eso, tranquila Kagome no tienes que decirlo

Miroku: pero Sangito tú sabes que eres la única

Kagome: no, no te preocupes Sango, pero Miroku no, no tengo novio-sonriendo

Shippo: pero si has besado a alguien

Kagome: no en realidad yo nunca he besado a nadie

Miroku: que te parece si yo soy el primero

Sango:-le tira una cachetada a Miroku- ahí no te preocupes Kagome tu secreto está guardado con nosotros

Toco la campana, todos se fueron hacia sus salones…, el profesor entro

Profesor: buenos días alumnos mi nombre es bueno que importa mi nombre solo díganme Beto, el día de hoy…-tenía unas hojas en la mano y se les cayó al piso- un accidente…bueno la clase de hoy tiene que ver con tocar el piano lo cual todos deberían saber…y si no lo saben qué importa, así que nos vamos al salón de música

Los alumnos se comenzaron a formar, en camino al salón de música…

Sango: oye Kagome dime tu sabes tocar el piano

Kagome: si claro me lo enseñaron en Italia

Sango: a ti te enseñaron ya todo

Kagome: bueno eso si es verdad

En la fila de los hombres…

Miroku: oye Inuyasha ya conociste a Kagome

Inuyasha: ahí esa tonta, se tropezó conmigo en la biblioteca

Shippo: a mí no me pareció tonta es todo lo contrario, parece que se hizo buena amiga con Sango

Inuyasha: pobre de Sango si se hace su amiga

Después de un rato llegaron a la sala de música

Beto: bueno esta es la sala de música van a tocar el piano inventando una canción según el sonido de la música…a ver quién quiere salir primero

Kagura: profesor que salga Kagome dicen que es una chica prodigio- Kagura desde el momento que la alagaban a Kagome le tubo odio

Beto: a la señorita Kagome, bueno quiere salir

Kagome: si claro-con una sonrisa de mentira, ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba el piano

Beto: bueno toca el piano y canta…

Kagome:-asintió, comenzó a tocar el piano-

¡Iiiiieeeeee…!

Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Muy precisos movedizos

Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Como la luna quiero brillar  
Hasta las piedras quieren bailar

(Si quieren imaginarse como toco el piano pongan en YouTube Violetta Federico canta Luz, Cámara y Acción y todos bailan)

Todos aplaudieron…

Beto: parece que después de todo si eres una chica prodigio

Esas palabras hicieron que Kagura le tuviera envidia a Kagome…después de eso todos tocaron el piano eran buenos pero no tanto como Kagome, se pasaron las horas ya eran la 1:25 solo faltaban cinco minutos para la hora de salida

Beto: ya que nos queda poco tiempo les voy a dejar una tarea en parejas de hombre y mujer tienen que componer música de cualquier instrumente, voy a dictar las parejas- comenzó a dictar las parejas- y los últimos son Kagome e Inuyasha, la tarea es para el próximo lunes

Kagome pensando: _no puede ser me toca pareja de nuevo con Inuyasha, es tan odioso_

Inuyasha pensando: _con esa niña tonta que sabe hacer_

Toco la campana y Sango se juntó con Kagome y Miroku con Inuyasha

Sango: Kagome y cuando te vas a reunir con Inuyasha

Kagome: ahí no sé, ni le he hablado

Sango: pues ahora lo harás, mira ahí esta Inuyasha- ella la agarró del brazo y la jalo hacia donde estaba él, cuando llegaron- Inuyasha

Inuyasha: hola Sango, hola tonta

Kagome: hola tonto

Miroku: vamos chicos no se traten así, recuerden que les toco componer juntos

Sango: Miroku vámonos así debamos que ello hablen- los dos se fueron y los dejaron a solas

Inuyasha: yo me voy adiós tonta

Kagome: Inuyasha espera

Inuyasha: que quieres

Kagome: ellos tiene razón no podemos estar pelean vamos a la misma escuela y al mismo salón de todos modos no vamos a tener que ver

Inuyasha: y que quieres que haga

Kagome: que te parece si- levanto la mano para que él se la estrechara- ¿amigos?

Inuyasha: está bien amigos- y le agarro la mano, ellos se miraban fijamente eso le sonrojo- ehh bueno…te parece si vienes a mi casa hoy en la tarde como a las dos y media

Kagome: claro- ella vio como él se iba

Inuyasha:- volvió a donde estaba ella- se me olvido ten…-era un papel pequeño- aquí dice donde es mi casa, bueno ahora si me voy chau- él se fue

Kagome: parece que después de todo el primer día de clases no me salió tan mal

Ella se fue hacia donde estaba estacionado su auto, se subió a su auto y comenzó a manejar hacia su casa…pasaron las horas y ya eran las 2:45 p.m. en la casa de Inuyasha, era una mansión hermosa tanto como la de Kagome, alguien tocaba la puerta y abrió…

Kagome:-estaba de espaldas- Inuyasha lo siento no encontré tu casa…-se volteo y vio a…-Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: parece que olvidaste que quería conversar contigo y preferiste venir a visitar a mi hermano

Kagome: ¿Qué?...espera Inuyasha es tu hermano ni me di cuenta

Sesshomaru: sabes eres bien despistada-con una sonrisa- pasa…

Ellos dos entraron en la mansión, él la llevo a la sala y se sentaron

Kagome: Inuyasha no está-con duda

Sesshomaru: si solo que te estaba esperando, se cansó y se fue a comprar un helado hace como un minuto…pero mientras llega qué te parece si conversamos

Kagome: si claro- con nerviosismo

Sesshomaru: dime porque te fuiste

Kagome: Sesshomaru primero déjame explicarte todo - el asintió – yo me fui por la beca que me dieron, te lo quería decir pero…el día que te lo quería decir tú estabas ocupado, me evitabas eso fue dos meses antes de la promoción de segundo grado…en ese tiempo llegue a pensar que ya no te importaba nuestra relación de enamorados, pasaron las semanas ya no teníamos tiempo para hablar siempre estabas ocupado, la noche de la promoción te vi…besándote con Sara, tú también me vistes discutimos ,en ese momento decidí que aceptaría la beca y no te diría nada…

Sesshomaru: ahora que ya hablaste ahora me toca hablar a mí

Continuara…

Gracias por sus comentarios voy a aclarar algunas cosas

-Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Kagome se van a convertir en un trio amoroso

-Aparecerá Kikyo y Koga

-Sesshomaru quiere reconquistara a Kagome

-Inuyasha y Kagome se volverán mejores amigos y en el paso de tiempo se enamorar uno del otro


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome: ¿Qué?...espera Inuyasha es tu hermano ni me di cuenta

Sesshomaru: sabes eres bien despistada-con una sonrisa- pasa…

Ellos dos entraron en la mansión, él la llevo a la sala y se sentaron

Kagome: Inuyasha no está-con duda

Sesshomaru: si solo que te estaba esperando, se cansó y se fue a comprar un helado hace como un minuto…pero mientras llega qué te parece si conversamos

Kagome: si claro- con nerviosismo

Sesshomaru: dime porque te fuiste

Kagome: Sesshomaru primero déjame explicarte todo - el asintió – yo me fui por la beca que me dieron, te lo quería decir pero…el día que te lo quería decir tú estabas ocupado, me evitabas eso fue dos meses antes de la promoción de segundo grado…en ese tiempo llegue a pensar que ya no te importaba nuestra relación de enamorados, pasaron las semanas ya no teníamos tiempo para hablar siempre estabas ocupado, la noche de la promoción te vi…besándote con Sara, tú también me vistes discutimos ,en ese momento decidí que aceptaría la beca y no te diría nada…

Sesshomaru: ahora que ya hablaste ahora me toca hablar a mí

Continuara…

_Recordando…_

_Hace cuatro años, mes de Marzo, escuela estrella naranja Shikon, primer día de clases, en los pasadizos_

_Sesshomaru:-se chocó con alguien y sus hojas se cayeron- disculpa no me di cuenta por donde iba_

_Kagome:- agarro las hojas que a ella también se le habían caído- no te preocupes, me llamo Kagome_

_Sesshomaru: yo Sesshomaru, un gusto…y eres nueva aquí_

_Kagome: si esta es la primera vez que vengo haca, una pregunta tu sabes cuál es el aula de segundo A_

_Sesshomaru: si esa es mi misma aula, si quieres vamos juntos_

_Los dos se fueron al aula, pasaron las horas y llego la hora de salida, ya era muy tarde y Kagome recién salía de su aula_

_Naraku: así que tú eres la nueva_

_Kagome: si, lo siento pero me debo ir_

_Naraku: eres muy bonita- la agarro de los brazos y la pego a los lockers_

_Kagome: suéltame, suéltame..._

_Naraku: como si lo fuera hacer_

_Sesshomaru: te dijo que la soltaras- poniéndose en el medio de los dos_

_Naraku: me las pagaras Sesshomaru, algún día serás mía Kagome- decía mientras corría_

_Sesshomaru: te encuentras bien_

_Kagome: si no te preocupes gracias_

_Sesshomaru: creo que me quedare a desde ahora te acompañare a tu casa para protegerte_

_Kagome: eso no me incomodaria_

_Sesshomaru la acompaño hasta su casa, así pasaron los días ellos se llevaban mejor cada día hacían la tarea juntos y cantaban juntos, hasta que llego el mes de Angosto, ese día Sesshomaru tenía cosas que hacer y Kagome se fue sola a su casa_

_Kagome:-caminaba por lo lockers de la escuela, la salida ya había sido hace doce minutos- Naraku_

_Naraku: parece que tu defensor ya no está para ti_

_Kagome: pero yo me puede defender, así que adiós_

_Naraku.-le agarro los brazos y la apego hacia los lockers- sabes siempre quise probar tus labios_

_Kagome: aléjate_

_Naraku: nadie te escucha, ni nadie te ayudara- se acercaba hacia sus labios_

_Sesshomaru.- aprecio y le pego- maldito nunca más te atrevas a acercarte a Kagome_

_Director: que está pasando aquí_

_Sesshomaru: Antonio, Naraku se quería aprovechar de Kagome_

_Antonio: eso es verdad Kagome_

_Kagome: si es verdad_

_Naraku: no les puede creer, mi papá paga un montón de plata a esta escuela _

_Antonio: Naraku, por faltarme el respeto y aprovechar de una de tus compañeras queda expulsado_

_Después de eso Antonio llevo a Naraku a la dirección, Kagome y Sesshomaru se fueron hacia el parque, estaban sentados en una banca_

_Kagome: Sesshomaru gracias por defenderme_

_Sesshomaru: Kagome yo quiero decirte algo… Kagome quieres ser mi enamorada_

_Kagome: si, si, si- lo abrazo, el intento besarla pero ella lo rechazo- he Sesshomaru yo pienso que eso del beso seria después_

_Sesshomaru: no te preocupes no te voy a exigir_

_Pasaron las semanas y llego el mes de Septiembre_

_Angie: bueno chicos, hoy ha venido una nueva alumna su nombre es Sara, pasa al aula _

_Sara:-ella entro era una chica hermosa de cabello lacio y de color maron- mi nombre es Sara Montero y mi papa es el dueño de las empresas Your, me he mudado a Tokio antes vivía en Estados Unidos_

_Sesshomaru pensando: las empresas Your, esas son las empresas que quieren ser socios con las empresas de mi papá entonces ella es la chica de que mi papá me hablo la otra vez_

_Recuerdo de Sesshomaru_

_Era el día domingo pasado, en las empresas Lácteos _

_Sesshomaru: papá, mamá me dijo que viniera, que paso_

_Inutaiso: te quiero pedir que conquistes a la hija del dueño de Your que es Sara y seas su novio_

_Sesshomaru: que…papá porque no se lo pides a ese tonto de Inuyasha_

_Inutaiso: no le hables así a tu hermano, él es el novio de la hija del dueño de las empresas Milk que es Kikyo_

_Sesshomaru: lo siento papá pero no lo hare_

_Inutaiso: tranquilo no te alteres, no será para siempre solo dile a Sara que le diga a su papa que firme el contrato para que seamos socios, cuando firme el contrato terminas con ella_

_Sesshomaru: pero papá…_

_Inutaiso: Sesshomaru solo hazlo, o pensare que tu hermano es mejor que tu_

_Sesshomaru: no eso jamás, está bien lo hare…_

_En la habitación de Sesshomaru…_

_Sesshomaru pensando: lo siento Kagome, pero mi papá siempre ha preferido a Inuyasha desde que se hizo novio de Kikyo, y no perderé esta oportunidad para que mi papa este orgullos de mi_

_Fin del Recuerdo de Sesshomaru_

_En la hora del almuerzo, en la sala de grabación_

_Kagome:_

_Mi corazón busca sin parar, una estrella en lo alto de este mar.__  
_

_Sesshomaru:_

_Si pudieras alumbrarme un camino hacia ti, es posible que te pueda encontrar._ __

_Sesshomaru y Kagome:_

_Cada mañana pienso en tu voz y el momento en que te veo llegar.__  
__Si esta vida se enamora de nuestra pasión algún día nos podrá juntar.___

_Tan solo dime donde yo estaré.__  
__Entre mis brazos yo te cuidaré.__  
__Como mil almas inseparables y soñar un beso sin final.__  
__Dime si hay algo que yo pueda hacer__  
__Para esconderte dentro de mi ser.__  
__Para esconderte dentro de mi ser.__  
__Yo se que sucederá__  
__Tu mitad y mi mitad__  
__Muy pronto ya se encontrarán.__  
__No por casualidad._

_Kagome: Sesshomaru te sientes bien _

_Sesshomaru: no en realidad me duele un poco el estómago, voy a ir a la enfermería- se fue corriendo_

_Kagome: de acuerdo_

_En la cafetería, en una mesa _

_Sesshomaru: hola tú eres Sara_

_Sara: si soy yo, y tu_

_Sesshomaru: ni nombre es Sesshomaru, te parece si te enseño la ciudad hoy en la tarde_

_Sara: si claro, te parece a la salida_

_Sesshomaru: si _

_Pasaron los días Sesshomaru y Kagome salían pero algunas veces…en la hora de clases llamaron a Kagome a la dirección…_

_Kagome:- se sentó en el asiento al frente del director- Antonio para que me llamaste_

_Antonio: te quería decir que las demás escuelas importantes las cuales juntas se hacen llamar YouMix han escuchado la canción Ahí Estaré les fascino como cantas y te han dado una beca para que durante cuatro años viajes por todos los países y aprendas diferentes idiomas_

_Kagome: enserio- se puso alegre pero recordó que tenía una relación con Sesshomaru-y cuando seria el viaje_

_Antonio: seria para que viajes a del día siguiente después de la fiesta de promoción, el bueno será a las 7:00 a.m. pero tienes que estar ahí a las 6:30 a.m._

_Kagome: y cuánto tiempo tengo que dar la respuesta_

_Antonio: la respuesta seria hasta más tardar el mismo día que viajas_

_Kagome: gracias Antonio por decírmelo, bueno con permiso- se fue_

_Kagome pensando:-caminaba por los pasillos-una beca para cuatro años, pero tengo una relación con Sesshomaru…tengo que preguntarle qué opina sobre esto, sé que es una decisión mía pero yo quiero saber lo que piensa, si en verdad me ama como para quedarme acá y que formalicemos nuestra relación a novios_

_Ese mismo día en la hora de salida, en el patio de la escuela_

_Kagome: Sesshomaru te quiero decir algo muy importante_

_Sesshomaru:-vio a Sara que caminaba cerca- será después Kagome me tengo que ir, adiós- y se desapareció_

_Pasaron las semanas, ella intentaba decírselo pero Sesshomaru la evitada, decía que estaba ocupado o enfermo…llego el mes de diciembre faltaba un día para la promoción, en la mañana era la hora de entrada, en el patio de la escuela_

_Sesshomaru: Sara tu y yo tenemos un mes de enamorados…y estuve pensando que como nuestras familias se dedican a la empresa de yogurts y lácteos porque no hacemos que nuestros padres sean socios_

_Sara: si tienes razón así habría un lazo de familia, le voy a decir a mi papá que firme el contrato con tu papá_

_Pasaron las horas y llego la hora de salida, Kagome había citado a Sesshomaru en la azotea de la escuela (como la azotea del colegio de High School Musical)_

_Sesshomaru: Kagome aquí estoy para que querías que viniera_

_Kagome: te quería decir algo importante- sentándose en una banca_

_Sesshomaru: te escucho- se sentó a su lado_

_Kagome: me dijeron que me gane una beca…-no pudo hablar más porque sonó el celular de Sesshomaru y el contesto_

_Sesshomaru: Alo_

_Inutaiso: hijo ya vamos firmamos el contrato_

_Sesshomaru: enserio que alegría_

_Inutaiso: ven a la mansión rápido haremos una fiesta, Sara también esta acá te va a presentar a sus padres, si formalizan su relación el papá de Sara firmara el contrato o estás haciendo algo más importante que la empresa- con tono de enojo al final_

_Sesshomaru: no claro que no, no estoy haciendo nada importante- eso le dolió a Kagome_

_Inutaiso: entonces ven rápido adiós, hijo estoy orgulloso de ti- colgó el teléfono, esas palabras emocionaron a Sesshomaru_

_Sesshomaru: lo siento Kagome tengo cosas que hacer- se paró y después se volteo para irse pero…_

_Kagome:-la detuvo con el brazo- espera Sesshomaru aún no termino de decirte de la beca_

_Sesshomaru: Kagome es una beca sabes cuantos quisieran estar en tu lugar, acéptala de una vez no seas tonta, adiós- él se fue corriendo_

_Kagome: no sé como pero me vas a escuchar todo sobre la beca_

_Después de eso Sesshomaru y Sara formalizaron su relación, el padre firmo el contrato… llego el día de la promoción todo el día Kagome intento decírselo pero él no le dejo estaba evitándola…llego la noche en la fiesta de la promoción era en la escuela, Kagome tenía un vestido hermoso de color crema (si quieren imaginarse como se veía pongan YouTube Violetta video musical Habla si puedes, tenía ese vestido del video), ella paso todo la fiesta buscándolo…normalmente las fiestas en esa escuela duran toda la madrugada ya eran las 5:30 a.m. y Kagome aún no lo encontraba_

_Kagome pensando: ya sé dónde puede estar…en la azotea- se dirigió hacia la azotea_

_En la azotea se encontraban…_

_Sara: este es un lugar que lo descubrí hace tiempo, cuando unas personas me dijeron una mentira_

_Sesshomaru: cual mentira_

_Sara: me dijeron que tú eras el enamorado de la chica que está en nuestro mismo salón se llama Kagome, pero ahora sé que es mentira y que a la que quieres es a mí- lo beso_

_Sesshomaru pensando:-mientras la besaba- Kagome… Kagome…-él quería que fuera ella a quien estuviera besando, recordando que Kagome nunca beso a nadie y él quería ser el de su primer beso, pero recordó…-¡Kagome! me olvide de ella todo este tiempo, me la pase ignorándola y evitándola…no, no puede ser me cegué por querer ser el preferido de mi papá…en este momento me debe de estar buscando…no puedo hacerle esto será mejor que termine con Sara de una vez y contarle todo…pero que digo ella james me lo perdonara…que estoy hacían tengo que dejar de besar a Sara-él no se dio cuenta porque estaba de espaldas que alguien lo estaba viendo, justo cuando se quería separar de Sara escucho a…_

_Kagome: Sesshomaru- se oyó un leve sonido de Kagome mientras a ella se le quebraba el corazón, los dos que se besaban voltearon_

_Sesshomaru: Kagome déjame explicarte- dijo mientras iba acercándose a ella cuando el se acercaba ella retrocedía_

_Kagome: explicarme-alterada- explicarme que mientras me evitabas, me ignorabas y me mentías estabas con ella_

_Sesshomaru: Kagome no es como tú crees_

_Kagome: pues yo creo que si- con lágrimas de los ojos que no salían-…sabes que Sesshomaru…no voy a ser tan tonta y voy a aceptar la beca…para que nunca más en tú vida me vuelvas a ver…te odio Sesshomaru- ella se fue hacia las escaleras y comenzó a bajar rápidamente_

_Sesshomaru: no Kagome espera-quise seguirla pero…_

_Sara:- lo detuvo- si te vas con ella te olvidas del contrato_

_Sesshomaru: quédate con tu maldito contrato que no lo quiero- se puso a bajar las escaleras velozmente_

_Kagome corría velozmente para que él no la alcanzara, cuando llego a la parte de abajo donde era la fiesta se mesclo entre la gente y Sesshomaru le perdió el rastro…ella se fue a la salida del colegio abrió la puerta de su auto y a toda velocidad se fue (su papá le regalo un auto por ganarse la beca)…_

_En la fiesta el aun la seguía buscando, hasta que se encontró con Antonio_

_Sesshomaru: Antonio tú no has visto donde esta Kagome- todo alterado_

_Antonio: cálmate, bueno si no está en la fiesta son las 6:15 a.m. supongo que está en su casa alistándose para su viaje por cuatro años_

_Sesshomaru: ¡¿Qué?! Cual viaje_

_Antonio: supongo que no te lo dijo pero ella se ganó una beca la cual trata que durante cuatro años ella viaja por muchos países para aprender muchos idiomas, si quieres alcanzarla hazlo ahora porque a las 7:00 a.m. su vuelo se va a Estados Unidos_

_Sesshomaru: gracias Antonio- decía mientras se iba corriendo hacia la salida_

_El agarro su auto que estaba estacionado y se dirigió hacia la casa de Kagome_

_Sesshomaru: no puede ser soy un idiota- se decía mientras manejaba- soy un estúpido cuánto daño le he hecho a Kagome…todo por querer ser el orgullo de mi padre…pero no puede ser tantas veces me lo intento decir pero siempre la ignoraba…_

_Recuerdo de Sesshomaru_

_Kagome: Sesshomaru te quiero decir algo muy importante_

_Sesshomaru:-vio a Sara que caminaba cerca- será después Kagome me tengo que ir, adiós- y se desapareció_

_Otra escena_

_Kagome había citado a Sesshomaru en la azotea de la escuela (como la azotea del colegio de High School Musical)_

_Sesshomaru: Kagome aquí estoy para que querías que viniera_

_Kagome: te quería decir algo importante- sentándose en una banca_

_Sesshomaru: te escucho- se sentó a su lado_

_Kagome: me dijeron que me gane una beca…-no pudo hablar más porque sonó el celular de Sesshomaru y el contesto_

_Otra escena_

_Sesshomaru: no claro que no, no estoy haciendo nada importante- eso le dolió a Kagome_

_Otra escena_

_Sesshomaru: lo siento Kagome tengo cosas que hacer- se paró y después se volteo para irse pero…_

_Kagome:-la detuvo con el brazo- espera Sesshomaru aún no termino de decirte de la beca_

_Sesshomaru: Kagome es una beca sabes cuantos quisieran estar en tu lugar, acéptala de una vez no seas tonta, adiós- él se fue corriendo_

_Fin del recuerdo de Sesshomaru_

_Sesshomaru: soy un estúpido…Kagome debe de estar odiándome_

_En la mansión Higurashi, se encontraba Kagome doblando y guardando su ropa en sus maletas, miraba el reloj ya eran las 6:30 a.m.… de pronto se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de la mansión, ese día no había nadie en casa solo estaba ella, nadie habría la puerta_

_En la puerta de la mansión…_

_Sesshomaru: ¡KAGOME HABRE SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ! ¡ABRE QUE NECESITAMOS HABLAR!_

_Kagome escucho a Sesshomaru, así que decidió dirigirse al Garaje y tomar su auto…apretó el botón para abrir el garaje y salió a máxima velocidad con su auto_

_Sesshomaru: ¡KAGOME!- decía pero vio salir al carro de Kagome y agarro su auto y se puso a seguirla- no voy a dejarte ir tienes que escucharme…_

_Ya eran las 6:35 y Kagome estaciono su carro en el Aero Puerto…y se juntó con las personas de YouMix, quienes también tenían a otros chicos y chicas que también les dieron la beca_

_Por otro lado en el tráfico…_

_Sesshomaru:-sonaba la bocina del auto- no puede ser…estoy atorado en el trafico…ahora que hago Kagome se va ir y nunca más la voy a volver a ver… que hablas Sesshomaru tu nunca te das por vencido…-miro a un motociclista que estaba en una moto al costado de su carro- disculpe por favor me podría llevar al aeropuerto- le decía desesperado_

_Motociclista: es que…está muy lejos_

_Sesshomaru: le pago 100 soles, pero lléveme- suplicaba+_

_Motociclistas: está bien súbase rápido_

_Sesshomaru se subió velozmente y el motociclista comenzó a manejar a máxima velocidad_

_Ya eran las 6:50 p.m. en el aeropuerto, a la salida_

_Sesshomaru: tenga- le dio los 100 soles y se fue corriendo_

_Motociclista: gracias- decía mientras veía como él se iba_

_Sesshomaru corrió hacia donde estaba la recepción_

_Sesshomaru: señorita el vuelo hacia Estados Unidos ya partió_

_Recepcionista: no aún sigue aquí_

_Sesshomaru: me podría decir hacia donde se va para ir a ese vuelo_

_Recepcionista: mire vállese hacia revisión que es todo de frente y si tiene el pasaje vallase a la izquierda si tiene el pasaje ahí es la salida para ir al avión_

_Sesshomaru: muchas gracias- se fue corriendo hacia donde ella dijo_

_En la fila de revisión…_

_Asistente: su pasaje por favor -le decía a un pasajero, que le dio el pasaje- su pasaje por favor_

_Kagome: tenga- ella le dio su pasaje y comenzó a entrar lentamente_

_Sesshomaru: ¡KAGOME! -gritaba mientras el veía como ella entraba _

_Kagome pensando:-ya estaba adentro- me pareció o esa era la voz de Sesshomaru, eso es…posible entonces me tengo que apurar en irme- corrió hacia la fila para el viaje de Estados Unidos ella era la última de la fila_

_En la parte de revisión_

_Sesshomaru: ¡KAGOME!- decía queriendo entrar pero no le permitían_

_Seguridad: joven no puede entrar_

_Sesshomaru: yo necesito entrar_

_Seguridad: pues llego tarde_

_Sesshomaru: mire-señalando y haciendo que él seguridad se distrajera_

_Kagome:-miro atrás y vio a Sesshomaru corriendo hacia la fila- avance rápido por favor- decía_

_Sesshomaru: ¡KAGOME!-decía viendo como Kagome se quería apresurar_

_Seguridad:- agarro ha Sesshomaru- usted no es un pasajero así que se va – él lo agarro de los brazos como haciéndole una llave_

_Sesshomaru: ¡KAGOME! ¡TE AMO!- eso hizo que ella volteara y lo viera por última vez, porque después de eso se metió al avión_

_Después de eso la seguridad saco a Sesshomaru de la sala de pasajeros…el camino hacia una ventana gigante que dejaba ver como los aviones se iban,_

_Voz: INFORMO QUE EL VUELO DE LAS 7:00 A.M. HACIA ESTADOS UNIDOS ACABA DE PARTIR_

_Sesshomaru:-veía por la ventana el avión de ella-¡Kagome!-grito su nombre pero ya no había esperanzas ya se había ido_

_Después de eso Sesshomaru se fue a la empresa de su papá…_

_Sesshomaru: ahora que quieres papá _

_Inutaiso: los padres de Sara me llamaron y me dijeron que terminas con ella, sabes qué significa eso…_

_Sesshomaru: que el contrato se cancelo_

_Inutaiso: exacto…eres un tonto me das vergüenza, le hubiera encargado esto a Inuyasha el sí sabe hacer negocios_

_Sesshomaru: eso es negocios, para ti todo es negocios que acaso no piensas en mi o en el tonto de Inuyasha, acaso nos has preguntado sobre nuestros sentimientos_

_Inutaiso: sentimientos eso son para mujeres_

_Sesshomaru: acaso te has preguntado si yo tenía novia_

_Inutaiso: novia no importa las novias sino los negocios_

_Sesshomaru: sabes papá yo antes tenía novia y la acabo de perder por tus negocios…sabes porque enamore a Sara por ti papá quería que te sintieras orgulloso de mi, pero ahora ni me interesa dices que te doy vergüenza…vergüenza me das tu eres un hombre sin corazón que solo le importa la ambición…sabes papá nunca te perdonare que por ti haya perdido a la chica que amo…nunca…te odio- el azoto la puerta y se fue_

_Inutaiso: ¡SESSHOMARU!_

_Durante el año que siguió Sesshomaru no quería volver al colegio y solo paraba en su casa…paso ese año y decidió volver por eso está en el mismo grado que Inuyasha_

_Continuara…_

Este capítulo es para mí uno de los mejores que hare…y no se me olvida aclarar otras cosas

-Koga vendrá para dar celos a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru

-Inuyasha y Kikyo fueron pareja y se sabrá porque terminaros, ósea sabrá su historia como la de este capitulo

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, y gracias por sus comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru: ahora que ya hablaste ahora me toca hablar a mí

Continuara…

Inuyasha:-entra por la puerta de la mansión- ya regrese- ve ha Kagome y a Sesshomaru hablando y se pone a escucharlos

Sesshomaru le hizo recordar todo lo que paso a Kagome (ese fue el otro capítulo) y cuando el termino de hablar o recordar…

Kagome: sabes que Sesshomaru, eso ya está en el pasado

Sesshomaru: Kagome tú ya me escuchaste, sabes que lo que hice no fue intencional

Kagome: Sesshomaru te entiendo pero yo creo…que me lo podías haber dicho y yo te hubiera entendido…pero no me dijiste nada- ella se paró y se apoyó en la ventana gigante que mostraba el patio de la mansión- y sabes que, cuando llegue a Estados Unidos pensé que iba a estar triste y desanimada pero fue todo lo contrario, me di cuenta que…tu cada vez que me evadías, me mentías y me evitabas poco a poco sin darme cuenta yo te deje que querer

Sesshomaru: pero sabes que eso va a cambiar- se acercó a ella

Kagome:-se rio- yo no lo creo…Inuyasha aún no llega

Sesshomaru: seguro ahora viene

Inuyasha:-salió del shock, porque él había escuchado todo- YA VINE

Kagome: hablando del rey de roma…

Sesshomaru:...y el burro que se asoma- los dos se rieron

Inuyasha: oigan y ustedes de donde se conocen- fingiendo

Kagome: eso no importa…Inuyasha tenemos que hacer la tarea

Inuyasha: si claro, ya oíste Sesshomaru vete

Sesshomaru: no me hables así - enojado- nos vemos después Kagome

Inuyasha: Kagome dime ya pensaste en algo para la música- se sentó junto a ella en un mueble

Kagome: no hasta ahora nada

Inuyasha: entonces como compones tu…

Kagome: bueno normalmente, siempre las canciones vienen según mis sentimientos

Inuyasha: dime tu tuviste una relación con Sesshomaru verdad…

Kagome: Inuyasha tú nos escuchaste…

Inuyasha: si, sabes en el tiempo que tú te fuiste por tu beca recuerdo que Sesshomaru siempre paraba deprimido o molesto

Kagome: eso ya no interesa, después de todo yo ya no estoy enamorada de él- Inuyasha y ella se miraron por varios minutos y después se sonrojaron- he sabes ya se me ocurrió una música- ella se dirigió hacia el piano de la mansión e Inuyasha la siguió

Kagome:- se sentó y se puso a tocar el piano-

Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción 

Tu voz y la mía en cada acorde en cada rima

Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción 

Es tan distinto junto a ti soy lo que soy si estás aquí

(Si quieren imaginarse como suena con piano pongan en YouTube Violetta Entre tú y yo piano)

Kagome: y que te pareció

Inuyasha: sobre la canción esta bonita pero…creo que el piano no es el instrumento adecuado

Kagome: si yo también, que te parece la guitarra

Inuyasha: claro, seguimos mañana

Kagome: si, te parece si en la hora del recreo vamos a la sala de música

Inuyasha: de acuerdo

Después de eso Kagome se fue a su casa…paso ese día y llego a la mañana, en la escuela, en los pasadizos de los lockers…

Sango: hola Kagome- decía mientras se acercaba a ella(ellas dos tenían ropa de ejercicio)

Kagome: hola Sango

Sango: y dime como te fue con Inuyasha ayer en la tarde

Kagome: bien ya compusimos algo pero todavía falta mas…espera como sabes que fui a la casa de Inuyasha en la tarde

Sango: es que…

Kagome: Sango…

Sango: ayer Miroku me hizo espiarlos mientras hablaban en la escuela

Kagome: bueno que importa y como te fue a ti

Sango: Miroku es un pervertido y no compusimos nada, estamos en cero

Kagome: recuerda que el trabajo es para el próximo lunes

Sango: es cierto y hoy seguro vienen más tareas

Kagome: habrá que acostumbrarse

Las dos entraron al aula…pasaron los minutos y el profesor entro

Profesor: alumnos mi nombre es Gregorio y soy su profesor de coreografía- le tiro una pelota de tenis que tenía en la mano a Shippo- joven Shippo que es tan gracioso

Shippo: no es que…

Gregorio: no, esa palabra no me estas negando que te estabas riendo…estas castigado a la hora no vas a tener hora de almuerzo

Shippo: pero…

Gregorio: nada de peros…ahora síganme vamos a la sala de coreografía

Después de unos minutos…en la sala de coreografía

Gregorio: haber quién sale primero…

Kagura: no se preocupen chicos yo que soy la súper nova y saldré primero, porque soy mejor que todos

Gregorio: a la señorita Kagura una alumna ejemplar, a ver vamos a hacer una competencia un VS así que quien quiere competir con ella…ya que nadie quiere salir voy a escoger

Kagura: profesor saque a la alumna prodigio

Gregorio: a se refiere a la señorita Kagome….señorita Kagome venga acá adelante

Kagome: de acuerdo

Gregorio: les voy a mostrar la coreografía y después ustedes lo harán, música-tiro una la pelota de tenis hacia el parlante de música y comenzó a sonar música

Gregorio les mostro la coreografía y después ellas bailaron, pero Kagura no recordó muy bien pero Kagome estuvo excelente

(SI QUIEREN IMAGINARSE PONGAN EN YOUTUBE VIOLETTA BAILE- JUNTOS SOMOS MAS)

Gregorio: después de todo si es una chica prodigio

Todos pasaron la prueba de baile y después de horas sonó la campana del recreo, todos salieron del salón de coreografía pero…

Inuyasha:-agarro del brazo a Kagome para que se detuviera- Kagome recuerda que tenemos que componer

Kagome: ahí si se me olvido lo siento- sonriendo como siempre

Inuyasha: sabes me estoy dando cuenta que eres muy despistada

Kagome:-los dos se rieron- vamos de una vez

Después de minutos en el salón de música…

Inuyasha:-se sentó y agarro una guitarra- escribí un poco más de letra sobre la canción, no se me venían muchas ideas a la cabeza

Kagome:-se sentó al frente de Inuyasha- no importa

Inuyasha:- comenzó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar-

Si no hay nada que decir ni nada de qué hablar  
No hace falta explicarte  
Si guardas todos los secretos de mi vida y de mis sueños si lo sabes  
Eres la única canción que siempre escribiré  
Siguiendo mis latidos

Afuera del salón de música

Sango: chicos miren ahí están Inuyasha y Kagome

Miroku: parece que Inuyasha ya capturo a Kagome

Shippo. Miroku cállate y deja escuchar

Los tres se pusieron a espiarlos por las ventanas

Inuyasha:-dejo de cantar- que pasó no te gusto la letra

Kagome: no, no es eso si no que, no suenas muy sincero, cantas muy serio y se supone que es una canción de amor

Inuyasha: que pasa no te parezco romántico

Kagome: romántico, más meloso que romántico

Inuyasha: entonces como lo canto

Kagome: como un poco más rockero

Inuyasha: ha te parezco rockero- con tono gracioso y se puso a tocar la guitarra

Kagome: ya Inuyasha- el paro de tocar- no seas payaso-riéndose- pero enserio mira el piano no usamos, la guitarra si pero no con ese tono de lentamente…ya pues inténtalo

Inuyasha: de acuerdo pero si sale mal es tu culpa…-comenzó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar…-

Si no hay nada que decir ni nada de qué hablar  
No hace falta explicarte  
Si guardas todos los secretos de mi vida y de mis sueños si lo sabes

Kagome e Inuyasha:

Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción  
Tu voz y la mía en cada acorde en cada rima

Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción  
Es tan distinto junto a ti soy lo que soy si estás aquí

(Si quieren imaginarse como fue pongan en YouTube Violetta Tomas le canta a Violetta Entre tú y yo)

Sango: que les pareció la canción- dijo entrando

Inuyasha y Kagome:-se miraron a los ojos- perfecta

Miroku: Inuyasha parece que ya decidiste ir a cazar

Inuyasha:-se sonrojo-ahí ya cállate Miroku-todos se rieron

Pero nadie sabía que aparte de Miroku, Sango y Shippo alguien más los espiaba…

Sesshomaru pensando: _otra vez Inuyasha quiere quitarme algo mío, primero el orgullo de mi padre y ahora Kagome…pero ahora no a Kagome no me la vas a quitar_

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Toco la campana y todos volvieron a sus salones…

Profesora: buenas tardes alumnos, a mí me van a llamar profesora Darbus soy su profesora de Teatro y les quiero decir que si llego a oír un solo celular nunca más verán su celular…bueno ahora formen una sola fila y nos vamos al auditorio

Pasaron las horas y llego la 1:29 p.m.

Bocina: les informo que mañana será el día miércoles, los días miércoles tienen que venir al colegio pero no tendrán clases…pueden ensayar, hacer tareas, cantar, grabar y muchas cosas más, eso es todo y ahora ya es hora de salida

En los pasadizos de la escuela

Inuyasha:-se acercó a Kagome- oye Kagome que vas hacer en la tarde

Kagome: nada, porque

Inuyasha:-se sonrojo- te quería preguntar si querías salir a pasear

Kagome: una cita- sonrojada

Inuyasha: ehh

Kagome: acepto

Inuyasha: te parece si nos encontramos en el cine de la plaza a las 2:45

Kagome: sip, me parece perfecto

Sesshomaru: así que esta tarde…lo siento Kagome pero te dejaran plantada

En la mansión Taiso, 1:55 p.m.

Myoga:-ve a Inuyasha entrar por la puerta- amo Inuyasha, le informo que la llave de su habitación se ha malogrado, ya vino el cerrajero y dijo que si usted cierra la puerta se demorara en abrir

Inuyasha: pero tu estarás aquí para arreglarlo no

Myoga: lo siento amo Inuyasha pero su padre me ha pedido que lo acompañe en un partido de tenis en el club

Inuyasha: bueno entonces no te preocupes Myoga no cerrare la puerta

En la habitación de Inuyasha, 2:15…

Inuyasha:- se estaba bañando para la cita con Kagome-

Sesshomaru:-estaba atrás de la puerta por el pasadizo- harás esperar a Kagome por mucho tiempo-cerro la puerta de Inuyasha sin que él se dé cuenta

Hora 2:30 p.m.

Inuyasha: bueno ya estoy listo, será mejor que me valla antes de que llegue tarde- miro la puerta-no, no puede ser está cerrada- intento abrirla una y otra vez pero nada- no puede ser…no sé como pero tengo que salir…Kagome, a Kagome no la voy a dejar plantada…

En el cine de la plaza, 2:45…

Kagome: donde estarás Inuyasha-mirando a todos lados

Hora 3:45 p.m.

Sesshomaru:-se chocó con alguien- Kagome que haces acá

Kagome: nada, solo que tenía una cita con Inuyasha pero parece que me dejo plantada

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha es un tonto, sabes Kagome yo no me metería con él

Kagome: porque, que tiene de malo

Sesshomaru: mira Inuyasha nunca toma enserio a las chicas

Kagome: lo siento pero no te puedo creer

Sesshomaru: Kagome tu no lo conoces, yo soy su hermano, se cómo es él…mira si no me quieres creer pregúntaselo a Sango

Kagome: Sesshomaru mira capaz no conozco tan bien a Inuyasha, pero no lo creo capaz de ser así

Sesshomaru: has como tú quieras creer, nos vemos mañana

Kagome se quedó esperándolo hasta las 4:00 y el no apareció…ella se fue a su casa y llamo a Sango, lo cual Sango también le dijo que Inuyasha no toma enserio a las chicas con quien sale…Kagome quedo enfadada con Inuyasha

Por parte de Inuyasha, recién a las 4:15 vino Myoga y llamo al cerrajero…a las 5:00 Inuyasha salió de su habitación

Al siguiente día en la Escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon, eran las 7:35 a.m.….Inuyasha buscaba como loco a Kagome y la encontró, en el locker de Kagome…

Inuyasha: Kagome necesitamos hablar

Kagome:-cerro su locker y comenzó a caminar- y ahora que quieres, pedirme otra cita para dejarme plantada como tonta

Inuyasha:-camino a su costado- no Kagome yo jamás te quise dejar plantada, lo que sucedió fue…

Kagome: sabes Inuyasha lo que sucedió fue que mi error fue confiar en ti

Inuyasha: Kagome sé que estas enojada y no te culpo, pero escúchame

Kagome: no Inuyasha no pienso escucharte más, sabes ya me entere de quien eres tu

Inuyasha: que, como que te enteraste de quien soy yo

Kagome: tú eres un chico que jamás tomas enserio a las chicas

Inuyasha: Kagome, escúchame-la agarro de los hombros para mirarla fijamente- si eso es verdad antes yo no tomaba enserio a las chicas…pero quería que contigo fuera diferente

Kagome:-salió del shock y se soltó de Inuyasha- pues no lo fue Inuyasha…sabes yo creía que eras diferente, me has decepcionado

Ella se fue y toco la campana…, en la cafetería

Kagome: Sango tú lo sabias

Sango: Kagome déjame…

Kagome: Sango pensé que éramos amigas, como no me dijiste antes que Inuyasha jugaba con las chicas y tú misma sabias que yo iba tener una cita con él

Sango: Kagome entiéndeme que yo no pensé que me lo decías enserio

Kagome: no, no lo puedo entender-ella se fue enfadada

Después de unos minutos

En el salón

Inuyasha: también está enojada contigo

Sango: pero conmigo no tiene porque

Shippo: son unos tontos

Miroku: Shippo tiene razón debieron decírselo a Kagome

Shippo: mejor porque no la van a buscar

Inuyasha y Sango: tienes razón

En la sala de baile

Kagome: a ver de nuevo….-ella comenzó a bailar- 1, 2, 3, 4…-decía los números mientras bailaba

Sesshomaru:-la veía desde la puerta…hasta que ella se calló- Kagome- la ayudo a levantarse- estas bien

Kagome: tú que crees Sesshomaru me acabo de caer-con sarcasmo

Sesshomaru: lo siento

Kagome: ahí no discúlpame Sesshomaru- se arrepintió- sé que tú no tienes nada que ver y en realidad debería de agradecerte porque tú me dijiste la verdad y yo necia no te creí

Sesshomaru: no te preocupes, lo bueno que ya abristes los ojos-los dos se sonrieron- y dime como te caites yo vi que los pasos estaban bien

Kagome: si en realidad no es los pasos sino que es difícil bailar una sola cuando es un baile de dos

Sesshomaru: qué tal si para que te salgan bien los pasos bailas conmigo

Kagome: es que Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru: tómalo como un favor

Kagome: está bien…recuerdas la coreografía de Tienes el talento

Sesshomaru: claro que si…entonces bailamos-ella asintió

Comenzaron a bailar, bailaron perfecto sin ningún error…mientras bailaban ellos no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba viendo, era Inuyasha quien se fue enojado al mirar la última escena de la coreografía, al final de la coreografía ellos se quedaron muy apegados

(Vean en YouTube Violetta los chicos bailan tienes el talento, y sobre que ellos dos se quedaron apegados imagínense la parte final de este video de YouTube Violetta y Leon ensayan)

Kagome: eh creo que la coreografía ya termino- se separó de el

Sesshomaru: pues a mí me hubiera gustado que siga…-se sonrojo un poco- y ahora que vas a ser

Kagome: eh nada- miro su reloj de mano- son las 9:45 aún es muy temprano

Sesshomaru: que te parece si vamos a la sala de música

Kagome: claro -comenzaron a caminar- recuerdo que siempre nos gustaba componer en la sala de música

Sesshomaru: -rio- ha y recuerdas la vez que en la sala de grabación se nos calló el jugo y nos castigaron

Kagome: claro cómo olvidar que Gregorio nos decía "son unos niños malcriado"-se rieron de nuevo

En la sala de grabación…

Sango: Shippo, Miroku encontraron a Kagome

Shippo: no, yo no la encontré en la cafetería ni en los salones

Miroku: yo fui a la biblioteca, a la librería y por ultimo al auditorio pero tampoco la encontré

Sango: yo la busque aquí y en la sala de música…ojala que Inuyasha la haya encontrado

Inuyasha:-entro- ahí es una tonta

Shippo: hui que te pasa Inuyasha

Miroku: encontraste a Kagome

Inuyasha: no me hables de esta tonta, además si, si la encontré y esta de mejor ánimo que se puso a bailar con el tonto de mi hermano

Sango: y no la trajiste

Inuyasha: acaso la vez, no claro que no la traje ni le hable

Shippo: mejor dicho solo la vistes te moristes de celos y te fuiste

Inuyasha:-enojado- AHÍ CALLATE YO NO ESTOY CELOSO DE ESA NIÑA TONTA

Miroku: parece que Inuyasha al fin se enamoró de alguien después de…

Inuyasha: no digas el nombre de esa traidora, saben que me voy…

Sango: ahora Inuyasha está enojado con nosotros

Pasaron las horas, los días, las semanas… ya habían pasado mes desde que comenzaron las clases…en todo ese tiempo Kagome disculpo a Sango porque ella en todo no tenía la culpa, con Inuyasha paraba peleando a cada rato por sus celos de él y lo más gracioso era que cuando ella se enojaba decía Abajo y agarraba cualquier cosa para chancarle la cabeza a Inuyasha y que callera al piso, por otro lado en la música a Betto le agrado la música que compusieron Inuyasha y Kagome a ellos les dio igual y siguieron peleando, en lo de baile a Kagome y a Sesshomaru le toco hacer una coreografía juntos lo hicieron espectacular cada día paraban más juntos hasta que todo volvió a ser como hace cuatro años…era de noche, en la mansión Taiso Inuyasha estaba soñando…

_Inuyasha apareció en un campo de flores en un árbol se encontraba Kagome apoyada en el_

_Inuyasha: Kagome...-decía mientras corría hacia ella_

_Kagome:-Inuyasha le agarro sus manos - te quiero Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha: Kagome- se iban a besar pero…_

_Sesshomaru:-le agarro del hombro a Inuyasha- no hermanito ella no te quiere a ti…si no a mí- lo alejo de Kagome y la beso_

_Inuyasha:-los separo- no esto no puede ser Kagome tú me dijiste que me quieres_

_Kagome: Inuyasha yo jamás miento yo te quiero…pero tu jamás me dices nada yo no puedo vivir así con la duda si tú me quieres…_

_Sesshomaru: eres un cobarde…por eso ella me prefiere a mi-Sesshomaru le agarro la mano a Kagome y caminaron alejándose de Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha: NO KAGOME- gritaba mientras corría hacia ellos pero parecía que nunca los iba alcanzar, Inuyasha era invisible para ellos_

_Inuyasha: Kagome voy por ti, voy por ti…_

Se despertó…

Inuyasha: Kagome voy por ti…-dijo alterado e hizo que Myoga llegara a su habitación

Myoga: amo Inuyasha está bien seguro tuvo un sueño con la señorita Kagome

Inuyasha: ahí Myoga no te metas- dijo un poco sonrojado

Myoga: la señorita Kagome es muy bonita y parece que fuera la novia del joven Sesshomaru

Inuyasha. ¡AHÍ NO ES SU NOVIO Y AHORA VETE QUIERO DORMIR!- Myoga se fue

A la mañana siguiente, en la Escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon, eran las 9:58 a.m. y todos entraron a sus salones, en la sala de música…

Angie: chicos antes de que se retiren al recreo les quiero decir que van a ser una canción en grupo de dos, voy a mencionar los nombres…-menciono los nombres de todos-Inuyasha y Kagome, bueno les quería decir que las canciones deben de ser de amor, ahora si vallan a su recreo

En la cafetería…

Kagome: ahí me tuvo que tocar con Inuyasha- molesta

Sango: capaz sea el destino

Kagome: gracias por la ayuda Sango…-con sarcasmo

En el jardín de la escuela…

Inuyasha:-se chocó con Kagome- ahí fíjate por donde caminas

Kagome: dístelo a ti mismo…Inuyasha debemos hablar

Inuyasha: sobre porque peleamos tanto- comenzaron a caminar

Kagome: no de eso no…pero en realidad también creo que debemos aclarar eso

Inuyasha: yo también

Kagome: es más ni me acuerdo porque peleábamos

Inuyasha: yo sí, porque te invite al cine y te deje plantada

Kagome: no Inuyasha totalmente no es por eso si no porque no me dijiste que jugabas con las chicas

Inuyasha: Kagome yo solo quería que me escucharas

Kagome: bueno ahora te escucho

Inuyasha: Kagome es cierto eso mira ante yo tenía una novia que en verdad quería pero me engaño y a partir de ahí hice pagar a las demás chicas por la infidelidad de mi ex novia, pero Kagome te juro que cuando te escuche cantar y te conocí en verdad quería que contigo fuera diferente- se sonrojo

Kagome: sabes Inuyasha te voy a creer…yo antes te creía pero Sesshomaru me dijo que era una mentira y…

Inuyasha: espérate dijistes Sesshomaru

Kagome: si él fue el que me dijo que tu jugabas con las chicas eso me dijo el día que me dejastes plantada, también me dijo que me mentías al decir que esto era algo diferente y yo le creí…

Inuyasha se puso a pensar recordaba que Sesshomaru estaba interesado en Kagome y si reunía todos los datos…encajaba Sesshomaru lo estaba separando de ella

Inuyasha: Kagome no te das cuenta de lo que ha estado pasando todo este tiempo

Kagome: Inuyasha no te entiendo

Inuyasha: Kagome, Sesshomaru es el culpable de que los dos nos alejáramos uno del otro

Kagome: Inuyasha tendría sentido pero…

Inuyasha: mira escúchame…Sesshomaru sabía que los dos teníamos una cita que casual que se encontrara contigo, además él sabía que ese día de nuestra cita la puerta de mi habitación si la cerraban me quedaba encerrado, él te dijo eso para que te desilusionaras y también es el que nos ocasiona todas nuestras peleas

Kagome: entonces Sesshomaru es un farsante, jamás lo pensé de él – enojada

Inuyasha: ahí que ir a enfrentarlo

Kagome: tienes razón- toco la campana del termino del almuerzo- será a la hora de salida

Ellos entraron a sus salones, les toco la clase de música ahí fue donde Inuyasha toco en el piano eléctrico para sonar una música(es el karaoke instrumental de la canción voy por ti)…pasaron las horas y llego la salida

Sesshomaru se encontraba en el jardín de la escuela, Kagome se acercó a él

Kagome: hola Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Hola Kagome

Kagome: Sesshomaru hable con Inuyasha y me dijo que el día de la cita él se quedó encerrado en su habitación y no pudo salir

Sesshomaru: Kagome es una mentira más de Inuyasha, no le creas nada él mismo me dijo que se iba encerrar en su habitación para no ir a la cita contigo

Kagome: eso era lo único que quería escuchar- miro hacia atrás del árbol- Inuyasha pasa

Sesshomaru: que Inuyasha pero…

Inuyasha: se acabó tu juego Sesshomaru ya nos dimos cuenta que tú nos estabas separando con mentiras

Kagome: eres un mentiroso, farsante y embustero…yo no te creía capaz de esto

Sesshomaru: Kagome déjame explicarte…si es verdad eso, yo solo quería que vuelvas a mi lado y este tonto se iba a interponer

Kagome: pero no así Sesshomaru con mentiras nunca llegas a nada bueno

Inuyasha: porque al final la verdad sale a la luz

Sesshomaru: lo siento Kagome

Inuyasha: oye yo también merezco unas disculpas

Sesshomaru: discúlpame tonto…nos vemos mañana Kagome- él se fue

Kagome: oye Inuyasha también te quería decir sobre el trabajo de dos que nos dejó Angie

Inuyasha: ahh…es cierto ya se me estaba olvidando, te parece si utilizamos la canción que compusimos antes de que nos peleáramos

Kagome: si para mi está bien pero no crees que le falta un o dos estrofas

Inuyasha: es cierto, entonces mañana es miércoles así que nos dejan el día libre

Kagome: entonces mañana comenzamos a componer lo que queda de la canción

Inuyasha: si claro…entonces me voy adiós Kagome- al final le beso la mejilla a Kagome los dos quedaron sonrojados

Kagome: adiós Inuyasha-ahora ella fue la quien lo beso en la mejilla

A la mañana siguiente…

Sango: Kagome- decía mientras corría hacia ella- dime que lo que me dijistes en el internet es verdad

Kagome: si lo es

Sango: entonces Inuyasha y tú son enamorados

Kagome: NO, oye Sango que te pasa yo jamás te dije eso

Sango: ahí pero ya se arreglaron y aclararon las dudas

Kagome: si descubrimos la mentira de Sesshomaru, pero escúchame Sango no digas que él y yo somos enamorados porque no lo somos

Sango: está bien pero bien que quieres que suceda eso

Kagome:-se sonrojo-ahí sabes que mejor cállate

Pasaron las horas, en el salón de baile

Kagome: listo terminamos

Inuyasha: nos tardamos mucho

Kagome: y tu porque crees eso- con sarcasmo

Inuyasha: ya está bien acepto la culpa- riéndose los dos

Kagome: mira qué hora es…son las 12:45 p.m.

Inuyasha: ahí Kagome que exagerada eres

Kagome: si tu no me hubieras convencido de escaparnos de la escuela para al fin tener una cita

Inuyasha: pero bien que te agrado ver una película y comer un helado

Kagome: yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario, solo que si no nos hubiéramos tardado tanto…pero ya cambiando el tema ya terminamos la canción

Inuyasha: que te parece si ensayamos…total Angie nos va a llevar al auditorio para que nos desenvolvamos mas

Kagome: está bien, comienza tú

Inuyasha:

Si no hay nada que decir ni nada de qué hablar  
No hace falta explicarte  
Si guardas todos los secretos de mi vida y de mis sueños si lo sabes 

Kagome:

Eres la única canción que siempre escribiré  
Siguiendo mis latidos  
Cada palabra cada nota que me das me hace sentir que estoy contigo 

Los dos:

Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción  
Tu voz y la mía en cada acorde en cada rima

Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción  
Es tan distinto junto a ti soy lo que soy si estás aquí 

Kagome:

Si no hay nada que decir ni nada de qué hablar te regalo el silencio  
Y escucho todo lo que sientes, lo que pasa por tu mente ya lo sabes

Inuyasha:

Eres la única canción que siempre escribiré siguiendo mis latidos  
Cada palabra cada nota que me das me hace sentir que estoy contigo 

Los dos.

Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción  
Tu voz y la mía en cada acorde en cada rima  
Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción  
Es tan distinto junto a ti soy lo que soy si estás aquí….  
Es tan distinto junto a ti soy lo que soy si estás aquí…

(Imagínense o pongan en YouTube Violetta: Sing Along Entre tú y yo)

Al final de la canción ellos dos estaban tan cerca a los labios del otro, ellos se acercaron más, se iban a besar…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Al final de la canción ellos dos estaban tan cerca a los labios del otro, ellos se acercaron más, se iban a besar…

Toco la campana de salida…

Kagome: ya toco la campana- dijo aun apegada hacia el

Inuyasha: quieres que te acompañe a tu casa

Kagome: no es necesario, nos vemos mañana- le dio un beso en la mejilla, los dos se sonrojaron y ella se fue

Inuyasha: si mañana- decía mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde ella lo beso, mirando como ella se iba

En las calles…

Kagome: hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Inuyasha que me llevara a mi casa-decía mientras caminaba- pero en ese momento se me olvido que no vine en mi auto…en ese momento todo fue mágico- recordando- pero que piensas Kagome Inuyasha es tu amigo

En la mañana, en la clase de Angie…

Angie: bueno chicos faltan tres meses para la presentación de mitad de año así que quiero que cada uno me componga una canción- Shippo alza la mano- dime Shippo

Shippo: esa canción es aparte de la que nos dejastes de tarea

Angie: así es y las mejores canciones estarán en la presentación…bueno a ver si uno de ustedes ya tiene una canción, Inuyasha tu que dices

Inuyasha: yo ya tengo dos estrofas de mi canción

Angie: entonces muéstranosla

Inuyasha: sí, claro-se dirigió hacia el piano

Inuyasha:-comenzó a tocar el piano-

Sé que hay momentos  
que parecen posibles  
una mirada, un gesto,  
irresistible  
mírame bien, dime  
quien es el mejor

No te das cuenta,  
no son compatibles  
quita la venda a tus  
ojos y miren  
mírame bien, dime  
quien es el mejor

Hablemos de una vez  
yo te veo pero tú no  
ves  
en esta historia todo  
está al revés  
no importa esta vez voy  
por ti...

Hablemos de una vez  
siempre cerca tuyo  
estaré  
aunque no veas  
mírame  
no importa esta vez,  
voy por ti...

Todos aplaudieron (pongan YouTube Violetta Voy por ti Video musical)

Angie: muy bien me encanto tu canción, bueno muy aparte del tema de la canción les tengo que decir que para el 31 de abril va a ver un musical, ese musical se va a llamar Sharpay las canciones ya están compuestas y son en inglés para el que quiera participar me lo comunica, ahora ya son las 10:00 se pueden retirar a su recreo

En la cafetería…

Sango: oye Kagome te vas a presentar para el musical

Kagome: no, nunca he sido muy buena para la actuación

Shippo: pero que dices Kagome si eres una chica prodigio

Kagome: ahí podrían dejar de decirme así no me agrada eso, Kagura lo utiliza como un tipo de burla para mi

Inuyasha: no le hagas caso solo te tiene envidia

Miroku: Kagome tu sabes hablar y cantar en inglés no

Kagome: si me lo enseñaron en mi viaje a Estados Unidos

Sango: ahí entonces ayúdame a mí, yo quiero ser la protagonista

Shippo: pero si Sango tú no sabes hablar inglés menos cantar

Inuyasha: tonto Shippo por eso le está pidiendo ayuda a Kagome

Sango: así es que dices, Kagome

Kagome: claro, no veo porque no

Sango: ahí gracias

Kagome: y ustedes no se van a presentar

Inuyasha: yo sí, será divertido

Shippo: yo no a mí me aburren

Miroku: Inuyasha tampoco es por eso que no lo haces, él no lo hace porque nosotros estamos en el equipo de básquet y tenemos entrenamiento

Shippo: ahí es verdad a mí ya casi se me había olvidado

Inuyasha: ahí es cierto el equipo de básquet pero los ensayos son martes y jueves asi que no ahí problema

Sango: oigan es cierto que va a venir un nuevo integrante al equipo de básquet de otro país

Inuyasha: si se llama Federico y viene de Italia

Kagome: hablan de Federico Comello

Miroku: Él mismo, lo conoces

Kagome: No pero en la escuela donde yo estuve en Italia, hablaban de él decían que cantaba maravilloso

Shippo: seguro es un engreído…

Pasaron la semana, era el día miércoles las 8:30

Kagome: chicos tienen que ayudarme- dijo alterada

Inuyasha: Kagome milagro que te vemos, estabas tan ocupada que ni nos hablabas

Kagome: es que yo le dije a Sango que quería que le ayudara

Shippo: y que tiene de malo

Kagome: mira Sango si aprendió a hablar inglés, pero no sabe cantar Ingles es un poco desafinada, además tiene pánico escénico a que su voz le salga mal

Miroku: enserio, entonces Sango no pasara la prueba

Kagome: por eso necesito que me ayuden, miren si hacemos que su micrófono de Sango no funciono yo puedo cantar en vez de ella

Inuyasha: Kagome eso sería hacer trampa, si Sango no sabe pararse en un escenario cantando mala suerte por ella

Kagome: Inuyasha, Sango estaba muy emocionada imagínate romperle su sueño

Shippo: sí que estaría feo, pero no se enojaría si hacemos eso a sus espaldas

Kagome: no ella lo sabe, miren su actuación es a las 9:00 ahí que hacer esto ahorita

Miroku: está bien te ayudaremos

En el auditorio, 9:00

Angie: Siguiente- vio a Sango- a Sango a ver dime de que vas a participar

Sango: yo voy a participar de Sharpay

Angie: supongo que ya te sabes la canción de What I've Been Lookin For

Sango: a si es

En los últimos asientos del auditorio…

Inuyasha: Miroku estás seguro que pusiste bien el telón

Miroku: si, yo nunca me equivoco

Inuyasha: pobre que te hayas equivocado, si castigan a Kagome me las pagaras

Shippo: ahh -riéndose- Inuyasha se enamoró de Kagome

Inuyasha: cállate enano que Sango ya va actuar

Detrás del telón…

Kagome: ahí espero que todo salga bien

En el escenario

Profesora Darbus: bueno ya comienza, acción

Sango:-comenzó a articular su boca pero ella no cantaba era…

Detrás del telón…

Kagome:

It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

And this feelings like no other

I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for

So good to be seen  
So good to be heard

Don't have to say a word

For so long I was lost  
So good to be found

I'm loving having you around

This feeling's like no other

I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for

Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

(Pongan en YouTube High School Musical What I've Been Looking for e imaginense a Sango cantando y bailando sola)

Angie: Bueno creo que ya no hay nada que decir tienes el papel protagónico de Sharpay

Sango: ahí gracias - salió del escenario

En la sala de música, 10:00 a.m.…

Kagome: ahí Sango que bueno que te dieron el protagónico

Inuyasha: a ti o a Kagome total si ella es la que canta

Miroku: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: que yo solo digo la verdad

Sango: ahí que importa, lo bueno es que pase la audición

Shippo: oye pero Sango si ya pasastes entonces Kagome debe de seguir cantando en tu lugar no

Kagome: no Shippo, lo siento Sango yo ya te ayude y en realidad me siento mal al mentir así

Sango: ya está bien no me ayudes, total yo ya empecé a ensayar con mi voz y pienso que canto mejor que tu- se fue caminando

Inuyasha: ya se le subieron los humos…

Pasaron los días (se me olvido Inuyasha también tuvo el protagónico) y llego el día lunes, hicieron una formación general, en el jardín…

Director: bueno quiero informarles a los alumnos que hoy ha llegado un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Federico Comello él va a ser el nuevo integrante de nuestro equipo de básquet y va a protagonizar el musical, aplausos

Todos aplaudieron y las chicas más gritaron porque Federico en realidad si era un chico bien guapo (es el Federico de Violetta), después de la formación los alumnos volvieron a sus salones, en la sala de música…

Angie: bueno chicos como todos ya saben él es Federico y va a estudiar con ustedes- volteo vio a Federico rodeado de alumnas- chicas ya dejen a Federico- hizo que ellas se separaran de él

Federico: tranquilas chicas ahí Fede para todas- dijo mientras veía como se iban

Angie: Federico por favor siéntate en cualquier sitio…-él se sentó al costado de Kagome- bueno chicos hoy no van a tener clases todos los profesores van a tener una reunión durante todo el día así que si quieren pueden salir yo me retiro…

Kagome: porque se habrá ido Angie

Sango: ahí Kagome porque más el musical

Inuyasha: y dime tú ya aprendiste a cantar en ingles

Sango: claro que si…

Miroku: Sango dinos la verdad

Sango: está bien, es verdad canto pésimo así que Kagome por favor ayúdame

Kagome: lo siento Sango pero no lo hare ya te lo dije

Shippo: oigan y que piensan de Federico

Inuyasha: que no te das cuenta es un engreído y mujeriego

Miroku: parece que me quito mi título de mujeriego

Sango: ahí es verdad él va a actuar y cantar conmigo, también contigo Inuyasha

Shippo: dirás cantar con Kagome

Kagome: eso no es cierto además Sango ya debe de haber aprendido a cantar,…chicos me voy como Angie dijo que los profesores tienen reunió todo el día seguro la sala de baile está sola así que me retiro- ella se fue

En la sala de baile…

Kagome: ahí que bueno no hay nadie- dejo sus cosas en una silla y encendió el reproductor de música

Kagome:-bailaba y cantaba…-

Es necesario poder rugir  
Inevitable saber gritar  
Es importante para sentir  
Imprescindible para cantar

Cura la fiebre y te hace bien  
Al escenario y a disfrutar  
Mueve la pelvis en su vaivén  
Pon el vértigo y a bailar

Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Muy precisos movedizos  
Con los pies levanta el piso

Kagome y apareció de Federico y se puso a bailar y a cantar con ella:

Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Como la luna quiero brillar  
Hasta las piedras quieren bailar

(Pongan en YouTube Violetta Ludmila y Federico ensayan Luz, Cámara y Acción e imaginense que ellos se quedaron apegados en la última parte del baile)

Federico: parece que después de todos si cantas como un ángel

Kagome:-se separó de él un poco alterada- tu habías oído hablar de mi

Federico: no solo adivine, que dices tienes una cita conmigo

Kagome: ja ya quisieras

Federico: pues si quiero, tenemos mucho en común

Kagome: tú y yo en común no me hagas reír

Federico: si quieres te digo mira somos guapos, cantamos maravilloso y bailamos espectacular, somos la pareja perfecta

Kagome: eres un engreído- ella se fue enojada

Pasaron los días, en todo ese tiempo Kagome e Inuyasha seguían teniendo citas se llevaban mejor se contaban secretos también le presentaron la canción a Angie, Sango seguía intentado cantar bien en ingles pero no pasaba nada con ella estaba igual o peor que antes, en cuanto a Federico seguía conquistando más chicas pero su objetivo principal era Kagome eso le ocasionó problemas con Inuyasha se peleaban en las clases y en el entrenamiento de básquet, en esa parte Kagome e Inuyasha se pelaban por sus celos y peleas de él…llego el día del musical, el momento en que Sango cantaba con la voz de Kagome junto a Federico…

Federico:  
¡Mucho gusto!

Sango:-con la voz de Kagome-  
¡Hay que fabulosa!  
Ay ay ay ¿Quieres bailar?

Federico:  
Mi-la-me

Sango:-con la voz de Kagome-  
I believe in dreamin'  
Shootin' for the stars

Federico:  
Baby to be number one  
You've got to raise the bar

Sango:-con la voz de Kagome-  
Kickin' and a scratchin'  
Grindin' out my best

Federico:  
Anything it takes  
To climb the ladder of success

los dos: -de pronto se callo el telon y todos vieron que Sango no cantaba y la que cantaba era Kagome-  
Work our tails off every day  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away

Cerraron el telon…,detras del telon

Sango: ahí no puede ser…-decía mientras veía a Angie y a la profesor a Darbus

Federico: ya sabía que Sango no podía cantar tan bien en ingles

Profesora Darbus: por eso en los ensayos no cantaba

Kagome: no es su culpa, es mía la culpa

Angie: ya el castigo lo diremos después ahora Sango dale tu vestido a Kagome ella va a actuar en vez que tu- ellas dos asintieron

Después de minutos se abrió el telon…

Federico:  
¡Mucho gusto!

Kagome:  
¡Hay que fabulosa!  
ay ay ay ¿Quieres bailar?

Federico:  
Mi-la-me

Kagome:  
I believe in dreamin'  
Shootin' for the stars

Federico:  
Baby to be number one  
You've got to raise the bar

Kagome:  
Kickin' and a scratchin'  
Grindin' out my best

Federico:  
Anything it takes  
To climb the ladder of success

Los dos:  
Work our tails off every day  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away

Kagome:  
Yeah we're gonna

Los dos:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

Federico:  
Slip and slide and ride that rhythm

Los dos:  
Jump and hop hop 'til we drop

Kagome:  
And start again

Zip zap zop  
Pop like a mop

Federico:  
Scoot around the corner

Los dos:  
Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops  
Do the bop bop, bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top

Gimmie, gimmie  
Shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction

Kagome:  
Show some muscle

Federico:  
Do the hustle

Los dos:  
Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

Federico:  
Wipe away your inhibitions

Los dos:  
Stump, stump, stump do the rump

Kagome:  
And strut your stuff

Los dos:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Straight to the top  
Going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up  
And we just won't stop  
'Til we reach the top  
Bop to the top

Todos aplaudieron y se cerró el telon (pongan en YouTube High School Musical Bop To The Top)

Inuyasha: Kagome parece que al fin decidiste decir la verdad sobre la mentira

Angie: así que tú también lo sabias Inuyasha, al final del show ustedes dos se quedan a la salida y escriben en el pizarrón del salón NUNCA DEBO MENTIR 50 veces

Inuyasha: pero Angie

Kagome: no podría ser otra cosa

Angie: no, no puede así que mejor váyanse a cambiar que sigue la canción en el que ustedes hacen dueto- ella se fue

Inuyasha: entonces nuestra siguiente cita será en la escuela

Kagome: así parece

Después de unos minutos…en el escenario del auditorio

Inuyasha:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Kagome:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Inuyasha:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Kagome:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Los dos:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Inuyasha:  
We're breakin' free 

Kagome:  
We're soarin'

Inuyasha:  
Flyin'

Los dos:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach 

Inuyasha:  
If we're trying

Los dos:  
Yeah, we're breaking free 

Inuyasha:  
Oh, we're breakin' free

Kagome:  
Ohhhh

Inuyasha:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control 

Kagome:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls 

Los dos:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Inuyasha:

We're breakin' free 

Kagome:

We're soarin' 

Inuyasha:

Flyin' 

Los dos:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach 

Inuyasha:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free 

Kagome:  
Ohhhh runnin' 

Inuyasha:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place

Los dos:  
To be all that we can be 

Inuyasha:  
Now's the time 

Los dos:  
So we're breaking free 

Inuyasha:  
We're breaking free

Kagome:  
Ohhh , yeah

Inuyasha:  
More than hope  
More than faith 

Kagome:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Los dos:  
We see it comin'

Inuyasha:  
More than you  
More than me

Kagome:  
Not a want, but a need  
los dos:  
Both of us breakin' free

Kagome:

Soarin'

Inuyasha:

Flyin' 

Los dos:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying

Inuyasha:

Yeah we're breaking free 

Kagome:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin' 

Inuyasha:  
Ohhhh, climbin'

Los dos:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time 

Inuyasha:

Now's the time 

Kagome:

So we're breaking free

Inuyasha:

Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Ohhhh

Los dos:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

La canción termino y todos aplaudieron

(Pongan en YouTube High School Musical Breaking Free)

Dos horas después en el salón de clases, las 2:30 p.m.

Inuyasha: yo ya termine- dijo mientras dejaba una tiza en la parte de debajo de la pizarra

Kagome: yo hace rato te estoy esperando…-dijo mientras los dos reían

Inuyasha: ja, ja, ja que graciosa…sabes esta fue la cita más divertida que hemos tenido

Kagome: yo también pienso lo mismo…

Inuyasha: te acompaño a tu casa

Kagome: no es necesario Inuyasha

Inuyasha: bueno como quieras

Quince minutos después en las calles de la ciudad…

Kagome: ahí no puede ser está lloviendo…

Ella comenzó a correr hacia un árbol donde se apoyó, después comenzó a caminar pero no se dio cuenta que había un charco el cual piso y comenzó a caerse pero…Inuyasha la atrapo ellos dos se miraron y…se besaron

(Si quieren imaginarse pongan YouTube Violetta y Tomas se besan)

Inuyasha:-se alejó de ella y la ayudo a pararse- estas bien

Kagome: si, gracias- los dos se sonrojaron-como cuando nos conocimos

Inuyasha: es cierto, Kagome…quieres ser mi enamorada- a Kagome se le iluminaron los ojos

Kagome: si claro que si…- se abrazaron, después se miraron y se volvieron a besar

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Quince minutos después en las calles de la ciudad…

Kagome: ahí no puede ser está lloviendo…

Ella comenzó a correr hacia un árbol donde se apoyó, después comenzó a caminar pero no se dio cuenta que había un charco el cual piso y comenzó a caerse pero…Inuyasha la atrapo ellos dos se miraron y…se besaron

(Si quieren imaginarse pongan YouTube Violetta y Tomas se besan)

Inuyasha:-se alejó de ella y la ayudo a pararse- estas bien

Kagome: si, gracias- los dos se sonrojaron-como cuando nos conocimos

Inuyasha: es cierto, Kagome…quieres ser mi enamorada- a Kagome se le iluminaron los ojos

Kagome: si claro que si…- se abrazaron, después se miraron y se volvieron a besar

Continuara…

Ese mismo día en la mansión Taiso, en la habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha:-estaba echado en la cama- ahí no puede ser al fin después de casi dos meses de angustia de que alguien me la pudiera quitar al fin soy el enamorado de Kagome…ahora que la bese, yo fui el que le di su primer beso eso nunca se lo olvidara…- se durmió

No se dio cuenta que desde el pasillo alguien lo escuchaba…

Sesshomaru: eso se acabara hermanito…

A la mañana siguiente, 7:35 en el jardín de la escuela…

Inuyasha: hola enamorada- se sentó junto a Kagome, le tomo la mano y después le beso la mejilla

Kagome: desde cuando eres tan cariñoso

Inuyasha: desde que somos enamorados…- se acercaron para besarse pero…

Sesshomaru: Kagome, podemos hablar

Inuyasha: ahora que vienes a molestar- con sarcasmo

Sesshomaru: no estoy hablando contigo Inuyasha

Kagome: Inuyasha déjame hablar con Sesshomaru después nos vemos en el salón

Inuyasha: está bien, pero antes…-la beso él sabía que eso le iba a irritar a Sesshomaru- ahora si adiós- se fue

Sesshomaru: veo que en verdad Inuyasha decía la verdad, al decir que eran enamorados

Kagome: Sesshomaru tu sabes que…

Sesshomaru: no, no te preocupes no tienes por qué darme explicaciones…te quería pedir un favor

Kagome: cual

Sesshomaru: mira yo nunca he sido tan cercano a Inuyasha, pero desde que dije la mentira para separarlos él está peor que nunca y eso me a echo sentir mal, sé que no nos llevamos también pero yo quisiera que eso cambie

Kagome: te entiendo Sesshomaru yo también tengo mis hermanos pero dime como te ayudo

Sesshomaru: eres su enamorada, me refiero a que le digas que se acerque a mí que me entienda porque mentí

Kagome: está bien te voy a ayudar porque nunca te había visto así

Sesshomaru: gracias, sabes estuve revisando mis cosas- saco de su mochila una caja de materiales químicos- y encontré una fórmula de química la cuales utilizábamos para hacerle bromas a las personas recuerdas

Kagome: como olvidarlo si Gregorio nos castigaba por hacerle bromas a las personas…recuerdas como quedo el cabello del profesor de química- los dos comenzaron a reírse (se me olvido a los de segundo grado les enseñan como a secundario combinado con la música)- pero Sesshomaru deberías guardarlo a menos que quieras que Gregorio piense que vamos a ser algún tipo de broma

Sesshomaru: Es cierto- lo guardo en su mochila

En la clase de Betto…

Betto: ya dejen de pelearse- los alumnos no le hacían caso- ya hagan lo que quieran yo me voy total en 30 minutos suena la campana del recreo y yo ya termine con la clase- él se fue

Kagome: CALLENSE- todos se quedaron quietos y dejaron de discutir- miren la presentación es en dos meses necesitamos todavía ensayar los pasos de la coreografía, hay que comenzar a componer la canción

Kagura: yo solo quiero una canción que diga que soy una súper nova

Federico: yo quiero que diga que soy el mejor bailador y cantante

Sesshomaru: que diga que todos podemos hacer algo mejor-todos se sorprendieron

Inuyasha: y desde cuando te interesa la unión a ti

Kagome: Inuyasha,…que les parece "juntos somos más"

Sango: ese me parece un buen titulo

Miroku: ya tenemos el titulo ahora la letra quien la va a componer

Shippo: yo digo Kagome es buena compositora

Kagura: ahí porque ella si yo compongo mejor

Ayame: ya cálmense o si no van a comenzar otra pelea, que les parece si hacemos una votación

Kagome: a mí me parece bien la idea de usar la democracia

Ayame: entonces levanten la mano los que quieren que compongan Kagome- casi todos levantaron excepto dos

Kanna: ahora los que quieren que compongan la súper nova de…Kagura- solo ellas dos (se me olvido Kanna va a ser como Naty de Violetta)

Sango: ahí por dios todos ya sabíamos quién iba a ganar

Kagome: está bien yo compongo, pero quiero que nos llevemos mejor sé que no todos somos iguales pero si alguien sale todos salimos, tenemos que ser unión…por algo la canción se va a llamar juntos somos mas

Toco la campana y todos se fueron, en la cafetería… no atendían los encargados de la cafetería así que algunos alumnos decidieron entrar a ver qué pasaba (todos los del salón de 4-A entraron, osea el salón de Inuyasha)…

Inuyasha: Oigan no empujen- decía mientras pasaba

Kagome: no hay nadie aquí

De pronto empujaron desde la puerta de la cafetería e hizo que todos se cayeran, pero algo malo sucedió…

Sesshomaru: -su mochila estaba abierta y su caja de química con todas las cosas de la caja volaron por todos lados de la cocina- oigan para que empujaron ya vieron lo que hicieron- decía mientras con su mano se echaba aire porque había humo azul en todos lados

Miroku: no nos culpes Sesshomaru tú para que trajiste eso

Ayame: ahora a todos nos van a castigar

Antonio: QUE PASA HACA, PORQUE HICIERON ESTO

Profesora Darbus: SON UNOS MALCRIADOS, COMO VAN HACER ESTO

Angie: chicos los materiales de la cafería son muy costosos y si se rompen ustedes los pagaran

BETTO: eeemmm…Angie tiene razón

Gregorio: NO PUEDE SER QUE HAN HECHO-dijo alterado al ver materiales químicos derramados

Inuyasha: es culpa de Sesshomaru

Kagome: Inuyasha hablamos sobre la unión hace rato

Sango: Gregorio nosotros solo vinimos a ver porque no atendían en la cafetería

Federico: además no nos puedes culpar así sin pruebas como sabes que antes alguien pudo venir y hacer esto

Gregorio: YA CALLENSE EL PERSONAL DE LA CAFETERIA ESTA DE VACACIONES HASTA EL MES DE JUNIO

Directora Darbus: ACABAMOS DE LLEGAR PARA DECIRLES ESTO Y USTEDES…

Angie: USTEDES SE PONEN A ENSUCIAR TODO

Betto: DEBEN DE RESIVIR UN CASTIGO

Antonio: Y YO YA LO TENGO ESES CATIGO…HE ESCUCHADO MUCHO SOBRE SU SALON ES MUY DESUNIDO ASI QUE PARA QUE UNAN DURANTE TODO EL MES DE MAYO 4-A VA A ENCARGARSE DE COCINAR, LAVAR LOS PLATOS Y HACER DE RECEPCION EN LA CAFETERIA ESE ES EL CATIGO

Todos: ¿Qué?...

Antonio: es mi última palabra así que a partir del día lunes ustedes se encargan de la cocina

Pasaron las horas, en la hora de salida, caminando por los pasadizos de la escuela…

Inuyasha: ahí no puedo creer que vamos a ser ahora el personal de la cafetería

Kagome: ya Inuyasha capaz así el salón se una más

Inuyasha: pues sabes tú y yo somos un ejemplo- la beso- con esto es un ejemplo- la beso de nuevo- que la gente se una

Kagome: sabes Inuyasha yo nunca-lo beso-pensé que fueras así de-lo beso- así de amoroso-lo beso

Inuyasha: yo tampoco-la beso-pero me gusta-la beso

Kagome: -se apartó de el- ya Inuyasha no tanto mis labios se van a cansar

Inuyasha: está bien, te voy a acompañar a tu casa

Kagome: eso justo te quería pedir

Inuyasha: parece que pensamos lo mismo- los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia las calles de la ciudad tomados de la mano

Kagome: oye Inuyasha tú y Sesshomaru jamás se llevaron bien

Inuyasha: ahí Kagome no me hables de ese tonto

Kagome: no es un tonto, es tu hermano

Inuyasha: ya sé que es mi hermano y…

Kagome: que normalmente los hermanos se llevan bien son como mejores amigos

Inuyasha: quieres que te responda, pues si Sesshomaru y yo antes si nos llevábamos bien éramos inseparables…ya contenta

Kagome: pero porque ya no son amigos

Inuyasha: es muy complicado cuando yo tenía 14 años mi papa me pidiera que enamorara a una chica yo le hice caso y me dijo que era estaba orgulloso de mi desde ese día Sesshomaru no me quiso hablar y me gritaba…así que decidí hacerle lo mismo

Kagome: solo por eso Inuyasha cuando hay algo que no entiendes que haces

Inuyasha: pregunto

Kagome: y porque no le preguntas a Sesshomaru porque se alejó de ti

Inuyasha: ahí Kagome yo no le voy a decir eso a ese tonto, él me tiene que decir lo que sucedió y si él me quiere pedir perdón que lo haga

Kagome: Inuyasha eres todo un caso- lo beso

Los días pasaron llego lunes, 7:30 a.m. en la azotea de la escuela (la azotea es como la de High School Musical)

Kagome: Sesshomaru- decía mientras se acercaba a el

Sesshomaru: hola Kagome como me encontraste

Kagome: aquí es a donde siempre venias para pensar no recuerdas tú me lo dijistes

Sesshomaru: es cierto que despistado soy- se rieron los dos

Kagome: te quería decir que ya sé cómo hacer para que tú e Inuyasha

Sesshomaru: enserio dime

Kagome: él solo quiere que le expliques porque te alejaste de él hace cinco años

Sesshomaru: está bien lo are pero después primero debemos de ir a clases- le agarro la mano y se fue corriendo junto a ella

Horas después 09:45 a.m. en la cocina de la cafetería…

Kagome: ahí chicos ya dejen de discutir-todos se callaron- los profesores nos dejaron este castigo para que seamos más unidos

Kagura: escúchame Kagome yo no pienso lavar platos

Ayame: yo creo que es solo cosa de organizarnos

Miroku: y todo por culpa de Sesshomaru

Federico: en eso él tiene razón, si tú no hubieras traído eso de química nada de esto hubiera pasado

Kagome: no es momento para culparnos a nosotros mismos, saben que porque no nos ponemos a trabajar de una vez

Inuyasha: no lo defiendas Kagome

Sesshomaru: escúchenme yo creo que funcionara al estar trabajando además Antonio nos dijo que nos iba a pagar 800 soles a cada uno al final del mes

Sango: pero vamos a pasar más tiempo acá

Sesshomaru: esto va a funcionar y vamos a pasar este mes bien

(si quieren imaginarse lo que sigue pongan en YouTube High School Musical 2 Work This Out)

Inuyasha:  
How did we get from the top of the world to the bottom  
of the pile?

Sango:  
I do not remember you Mention "the boss is such a creep.

Miroku:  
We still have the ingredients to make this summer sweet.

Kagura:  
(Wellspring), I am instead of riched rags,

Federico:  
All this dirty dishes.

Todos:  
I just want to have three wishes.

Kagome:  
(Okay, guys, break up.)

Sesshomaru:  
We have to work, work, work on these issues.  
We will do things; The sun is shining.  
If we work, work, there will be no doubt.  
We can still save the summer season.  
If we work in this direction.

Inuyasha:  
(Dude, what you received?)

Sesshomaru:  
(Come on, we can totally turn this thing below.)

Inuyasha:  
I prefer to face a period of seven directly into the low post.

Kanna:  
Surely it is hangin 'here

Sango y Ayame:  
And burnin 'Not without you someone toasts.

Miroku:  
Benjamins I needed, but it is not worth the stress.

Federico:  
Maybe there's a better way to correct those greasy mess.

Sesshomaru:  
There is a champion team from a weel-oiled machine,  
And we have encountered problems more severe than that.  
I know that this is a crushing, but I am sure that we can find  
A way to have fun while we get this job done.  
We have to work, work, work on these issues. 

Sesshomaru y Kagome:  
We will do things; The sun is shining.  
If we work, work, there will be no doubt.  
We can still save the summer season. 

Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango y Ayame:  
If we work in this direction.

Inuyasha:  
(Let's work!) 

Tell me what you want.

Kagome:  
Tell me what you need.

Miroku:  
A little sugar

Federico:  
A little butter.

Kanna:  
It is the perfect recipe.

Todos:  
Pay day!

Federico:  
It'll taste so sweet.

Todos:  
Pay day!

Kanna:  
Good enough to eat.

Ayame:  
Gonna make some films.

Kagura:  
Hit the mall with all my sisters.

Federico:  
Get tickets for the Knicks and Sixers.

Kagome:  
Kick with music mixers.

Miroku:  
Buying a vehicle that fits my style.

Sango:  
Lounge around the pool some time.

Inuyasha:  
Make a date with my daughter preferred.

Inuyasha y Kagome:  
We did it.

Todos:  
Whoa!  
We have to work, work, work on these issues.  
We will do things; The sun is shining.  
If we work, work, there will be no doubt.  
We can still save the summer season.  
If we work in this direction.  
We can work this!

La canción termino y toco la campana del almuerzo, ellos se pusieron a hacer todos unidos como debería de ser

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Las semanas pasaron volando todos ya se llevaban mucho mejor pero claro había excepciones como los celos de Inuyasha hacia Federico y la envidia de Kagura hacia Kagome, pero después todo era amor y paz…por otra parte Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se llevaban mucho mejor eran más unidos y Kagome hacia que Sesshomaru se juntara con los demás (me refiero a Shippo, Miroku, Sango y Ayame)…la relación de Kagome e Inuyasha era más unida cada día, tenían citas cantaban, bailaban y muchas cosas,…Miroku y Sango ya tenían una relación de enamorados, Federico se había vuelto más amable y muchas cosas más… paso el mes de mayo

Junio, lunes, 7:45 sala de música…

Kagome: ¡chicos!-decía emocionada mientras entraba al salón

Inuyasha: que pasa Kagome porque estas tan feliz

Kagome: ya termine la letra de la canción para la presentación de mitad de año

Sango: enserio-dijo emocionada

Kagome: si solo falta que ensayemos y ya estaremos listos

Shippo: Kagome entonces muéstranos la letra

Kagome: a es cierto, se me olvido de la emoción- le entrego una hoja a cada uno donde decía la letra

Miroku: la letra esta fantástica

Sesshomaru: canta la canción Kagome

Inuyasha: es cierto así sabremos el ritmo

Kagome: está bien además el ritmo ya lo tengo y lo baje a mi USB así que solo lo conecto a la laptop que está conectada al parlante y canto- conecto su USB y la música sonó, comenzó a cantar…-

Si hay duda,  
no hay duda.  
La única verdad está en tu corazón.  
Si hay duda,  
no hay duda.  
Se hace claro el camino,  
llegare a mi destino.

Algo suena en mí,  
algo suena en vos.  
Es tan distinto y fantástico.  
Suena distinto,  
baila tu corazón.  
Mueve tu cuerpo, muévelo.

Encuentro todo en mi música  
porque estoy siempre bailando.  
Yo necesito que mi música  
me diga que estoy buscando,  
buscando en mí.

(Esa es la canción Algo Suena En Mi de Violetta, pero si quieren imaginarse pongan en YouTube Momento Musical Violetta Dinosaurio)

Todos aplaudieron al final de la canción

Ayame: Kagome la música y la letra es la mejor que he visto

Kagura: ya, ya dejen de aplaudirle pero esa canción no la canto yo

Sango: siempre arruinando todo Kagura

Kanna: tu cállate cantante de coros

Kagura: simplemente no la canto, no me gusta la letra

Kagome: Kagura esa es una parte de la canción, aquí está la otra parte que en verdad a mí no me agrado tanto componer esa letra

Kagura: solo canta, a ver si apruebo tu canción-gritando

Kagome: ahí está bien no me grites-ella puso la siguiente música y comenzó a cantar…-

Quién le pone límite al deseo  
cuando se quiere triunfar.  
No importa nada.  
Lo que quiero  
es bailar y cantar.

La diferencia está aquí dentro  
en mi circuito mental.  
Soy una estrella destinada a brillar.

Somos el éxito.  
Somos magnéticos.  
Somos lo máximo.  
Cómo sea, dónde sea  
voy a llegar.

(Es la canción Destinada a Brillar de Violetta, imaginense a Kagome mirando la hoja donde estaba la letra toda desanimada pero cantando bien)

Kagura: está bien voy a cantar la canción, pero yo canto esa parte de la canción

Kagome: la canción la dividiremos después pero todos vamos a cantar una parte de la canción

Toco la campana, Angie se alegró mucho cuando le dieron la noticia que ya estaban practicando la canción…pasaron las horas y llego la hora del recreo, en la sala de música

Kagome: no puede ser pero quien lo hizo-decía un poco triste

Ayame: no lo sabemos Kagome como todos salimos corriendo al recreo…

Sango: nadie se dio cuenta quien se quedó en la sala de música

Inuyasha: para que nos quedamos con la duda si ya sabemos quién es la persona más malvada de toda la escuela

Kagura: ahí pobrecita de ti Kagome tu que te esforzaste todo el mes y de repente el archivo donde está toda la música se borra-con sarcasmo e hipocresía

Kagome: tú fuiste- dijo con enojo- Kagura no entiendo que te hecho para que me odies

Kagura: quien dice que te odio si Kagome yo te considero una gran amiga- con hipocresía

Kagome:-estaba frente a frente a ella- sabes eres la persona más perversa que he conocido- dijo gritando

Miroku: Kagome cálmate no le des el gusto

Kagome: no ya le voy a aguantar todas sus malcriadeces, sabes Kagura el que me tengas envidia no significa que arruines algo que nos beneficiaba a todos- al final se calmó

Kagura: sabes Kagome te voy a demostrar que soy mucho mejor que tu cantando- asintió con su cabeza a la dirección donde estaba Federico y el comenzó a tocar el piano, ella comenzó a cantar…-

Quién le pone límite al deseo  
cuando se quiere triunfar.  
No importa nada.  
Lo que quiero  
es bailar y cantar.

Kagome:

Algo suena en mí,  
algo suena en vos.  
Es tan distinto y fantástico.  
Suena distinto,  
baila tu corazón.  
Mueve tu cuerpo, muévelo.

Kagura:

La diferencia está aquí dentro  
en mi circuito mental.  
Soy una estrella destinada a brillar.

Somos el éxito.  
Somos magnéticos.  
Somos lo máximo.  
Cómo sea, dónde sea

Kagura: Kagome:

Quién le pone límite al deseo Algo suena en mí,  
cuando se quiere triunfar. Algo suena en vos.  
No importa nada. Es tan distinto y fantástico.

Lo que quiero Suena distinto,  
es bailar y cantar. Baila tu corazón.

La diferencia está aquí dentro Mueve tu cuerpo, muévelo.  
En mi circuito mental. Encuentro todo en mi música  
Soy una estrella destinada a brillar. Porque estoy siempre bailando.

Somos el éxito. Yo necesito que mi música  
Somos magnéticos. Me diga que estoy buscando,  
Somos lo máximo. Buscando en mí.

(Si quieren imaginarse pongan YouTube Violetta Buenos vs Malos)

Angie:-entra al salón y cierra la puerta- se puede saber porque están peleando-enojada

Kagura: díselo a la supuesta chica prodigio

Kagome: Angie es su culpa ella borro la música de la canción para la presentación

Angie: Kagura porque lo hiciste sabes que si ganamos en el concurso de la presentación de mitad de año todos ustedes concursaran en el próximo realista de You-mix

Inuyasha: no te preocupes Kagome por la música, ya busque en la papelera de reciclaje de la laptop y restaure los archivos

Kagura: ya vez no era para tanto

Angie: igual Kagura tú te quedas castigada toda la tarde, yo me retiro y si quieren hablar o cantar la canción háganlo en un lugar donde los demás no los escuchen-ella se fue

En una esquina de la sala de música…

Kagome:-abraza a Inuyasha- Inuyasha gracias por recuperar los archivos

Inuyasha: no te preocupes, además no dejaría que se perdiera la música recuerda que ahí tenemos nuestra canción que es Entre Tú y Yo

Kagome:-se ríe- es cierto, casi se me olvida pero si lo hubiera recordado Kagura ya estuviera en el hospital por la golpiza que le había dado…- se besaron

Un beso intenso y a la vez tierno que era observado por Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: Kagome se me olvido decirte que hoy no tendremos una cita como todos los días

Kagome: que porque

Inuyasha: es que mi hermano Sesshomaru quiere que lo ayude a llevar a su auto a un lugar donde arregla autos

Kagome: sabes me alegra que tú y Sesshomaru se lleven como hermanos

Inuyasha: si todo gracias a ti todo el mes de mayo estuviste uniéndonos como hermanos, eres la mejor novia de todas- la beso

Pasaron las horas, 5:35 p.m. en un local donde se arreglan autos

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru me dijistes que tu auto no fallaba tanto- dijo mientras él y Sesshomaru empujaban el auto de Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: ahí no te quejes tanto, no pensé que fallaría justamente ahorita…además ya llegamos- dijo mientras dejaba de empujar el auto- Totosai – grito y salió un señor

Totosai: ahí Sesshomaru e Inuyasha los hermanos Taiso hace mucho tiempo que no los veo juntos

Inuyasha: ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias

Sesshomaru: Totosai mi auto se está malogrando, el motor no funciona por eso lo traemos empujando

Totosai: ya veo…dentro de media hora lo arreglo

Inuyasha: tan rápido

Totosai: si es que ya termine con los demás autos

Sesshomaru: entonces esperamos que terminas

Totosai: de acuerdo, si quieren vayan a pasearse y ver los carros que arreglo- ellos dos asintieron

Sesshomaru:-mientras caminaba- Inuyasha recuerdas que cuando éramos niños veníamos acá con papá y nosotros jugábamos a ser súper héroes

Inuyasha: como olvidarlo y que los autos eran los monstruos- los dos se rieron y se recostaron sobre un auto viejo

(La cancion que sigue es The Boys Are Back de High School Musical)

Los dos: Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began.

Sesshomaru: We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be!

Los dos: You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again!

Inuyasha: Together Makin' History! 

Los dos:

This Is Our Town, And I'm Tellin' You All,  
The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

Inuyasha: Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every  
Single Time! Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!

Los dos: We Can Rock, We Can Shock, When We Like.

Sesshomaru: Tonight We're Gonna All Out! I Think Its Time  
To Show How To Be A Superhero!  
Both: This Is Our Town, And Im Tellin' You All!

The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

Inuyasha: Here To Change The World! 

Los dos: To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl!  
No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones Who Make The Rules!  
The Boys Are Back! 

Inuyasha: No Need To Worry, Cause

Los dos: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!

Sesshomaru: Look Out Now!

Los dos: The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again

Sesshomaru: And We Make It Look Good!

Los dos: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin'  
Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You  
Know By Now, The Boys Are Back!

Después de la cancion…

Inuyasha: sabes después de cinco años Sesshomaru te vuelvo a considerar como un hermano

Sesshomaru: yo también Inuyasha

Después de eso pasaron las horas, los días y el mes…llego el día 5 de Julio faltaban 26 días para el concurso de la presentación de mitad de año era día miércoles…

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Ayame: hola Kagome

Kagome: hola Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ayame milagro que están tan tarde en la escuela son las 7:55 a.m.

Sango: por mi vendría temprano pero este tonto de Miroku se quedó dormido y me recogió tarde

Miroku: ahí es que mi despertador no sonó

Shippo: ya dejen de quejarse y dejen que hable Kagome

Kagome: eso ya no importa, chicos le quiero dar una sorpresa a Inuyasha

Miroku: qué tipo de sorpresa Kagome- dijo con tono mañoso

Sango: Miroku que tú seas un pervertido no significa que todos seamos igual

Kagome: no es ese tipo de sorpresa, miren chicos el día de hoy es mi aniversario con Inuyasha de tres meses como enamorados y le traje un regalo

Shippo: y donde quedamos nosotros

Kagome: solo quiero que distraigan a Inuyasha hasta la hora de salida

Ayame: para que así tú arregles todo para la sorpresa

Kagome: exacto, entonces me ayudan

Sango: claro que te vamos a ayudar Kagome

Kagome: pero recuerden que en todo el día deben de evitar que Inuyasha se me acerque y lo tienen que distraer

Miroku: si lo vamos hacer no te preocupes Kagome

Minutos después, en la sala de grabación

Inuyasha: oigan chicos no han visto a Kagome

Miroku: Inuyasha la señorita Kagome está muy ocupada

Ayame: porque mejor no vienes a grabar con nosotros la cancion para la presentación

Inuyasha: pero es que hoy es…

Sango: Inuyasha, Kagome de seguro está en algún lado estudiando, cantando o bailando

Shippo: después nosotros te acompañamos a buscarla, ahora ven y graba

Inuyasha: está bien-dándose por vencido

Pasaron las horas, Kagome paraba evitando a Inuyasha…sus amigos mantenían distraído a Inuyasha pero no por mucho tiempo

Inuyasha: saben que ya me canse de esto, ustedes no me ayudan a buscar a Kagome…mejor yo lo busco solo- él se fue

Shippo: ¿Qué hora es?

Ayame: son la 1:20 p.m.

Miroku: en diez minutos va a ser hora de salida

Sango. Creo que fue suficiente tiempo para que Kagome alistara su sorpresa

En la azotea de la escuela…

Kagome: ya está todo listo

Sesshomaru:-el subió por las escaleras y la miro- Kagome que haces acá

Kagome: Sesshomaru, bueno yo le estoy haciendo una sorpresa a Inuyasha y tú no pensé que vendrías acá

Sesshomaru:-se acercó a ella- yo siempre vengo todos los días a la hora de salida y entrada

Kagome: para que

Sesshomaru: me hace recordar el tiempo cuando tú y yo éramos enamorados, veníamos siempre acá jugábamos, bailábamos y cantábamos- los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos

Kagome: si en ese tiempo todo era tan hermoso

Sesshomaru: sabes yo me pongo a pensar que fui un tonto al dejar pasar a la mejor chica del todo el mundo que estaba frente a mis ojos…-se acercaba a ella

Kagome: Sesshomaru yo…-confundida

Sesshomaru: sabes Kagome yo adoro a mi hermano-eso la tranquilizo- pero este sentimiento que siento por ti nunca se va ha acabar…-la beso

Sesshomaru beso a Kagome lo cual ella se quedó paralizada y con los ojos abiertos, pero de pronto un sentimiento en Kagome comenzó a renacer ella comenzó a corresponder el beso

Sesshomaru pensando: _siempre quise probar estos labios tan hermosos…Kagome no sabes cuánto me arrepiento haberte roto el corazón hace cuatro años pero yo hare hasta lo imposible que todo vuelva hacer como antes…yo adoro a mi hermano Inuyasha pero con este sentimiento por ti no puedo luchar…_

Kagome pensando: _que es esto que siento es nostalgia, cariño no, no es eso…es querer yo quiero a Sesshomaru, pero no yo quiero a Sesshomaru como un amigo o no …tonta que estás haciendo Inuyasha es tu enamorado, no puede ser ahora yo estoy en el lugar de Sesshomaru hace cuatro años cuando el beso a Sara y si yo estoy en su lugar…Inuyasha esta…_- ella paro el beso y miro hacia atrás tenía razón Inuyasha los había visto besándose

Kagome: Inuyasha escúchame- rogaba

Inuyasha: ¡Cállate!-grito-¡Fui un idiota al creer que en verdad querías volverte mi hermano!

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, Kagome...

Inuyasha: ¡Cállate! ¡Nunca más me dirijas la palabra, su engaño fue un éxito que Kagome me dijera que me acercara a ti así ustedes dos pasaban más tiempo viéndose y burlándose de mí! – él se fue corriendo por las escaleras

Kagome: Inuyasha-decía para ir tras el pero Sesshomaru le agarró del brazo

Sesshomaru: Kagome deja que se calme, Inuyasha ya mañana estará más tranquilo

Kagome: Sesshomaru…porque me besaste

Sesshomaru: discúlpame Kagome todo esto es mi culpa, pero ya te dije este sentimiento que tengo por ti nunca se va a acabar

Kagome: te das cuenta que acabas de perder el cariño de tu hermano

Sesshomaru: Kagome yo sentí que mientras te bese tu sentiste el mismo sentimiento que yo…Kagome tu tampoco dejas de quererme como hace cuatro años

Kagome: Sesshomaru, es verdad si sé que no te puedo sacar de mi corazón porque fuiste el primer chico de quien me enamore, pero en estos momentos yo me siento…muy confundida siento que te quiero a ti pero a la vez también a Inuyasha

Sesshomaru: Kagome yo sé que pensaras que soy un loco pero…yo no pienso dejarte esta vez y voy hacer hasta lo imposible para recuperar el sentimiento que sentías por mi

Continuara…

Les quiero decir que dentro de cinco capitulo o seis llega la decisión de Kagome Inuyasha o Sesshomaru comenten y la pareja que tenga más votos será la escogida para la final…

También les digo que me voy tardar en publicar más capitulo y los días que voy a publicar son lunes, jueves y sábados

Eso es todo y si tienen preguntas comenten….


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome: Inuyasha escúchame- rogaba

Inuyasha: ¡Cállate!-grito-¡Fui un idiota al creer que en verdad querías volverte mi hermano!

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, Kagome...

Inuyasha: ¡Cállate! ¡Nunca más me dirijas la palabra, su engaño fue un éxito que Kagome me dijera que me acercara a ti así ustedes dos pasaban más tiempo viéndose y burlándose de mí! – él se fue corriendo por las escaleras

Kagome: Inuyasha-decía para ir tras el pero Sesshomaru le agarró del brazo

Sesshomaru: Kagome deja que se calme, Inuyasha ya mañana estará más tranquilo

Kagome: Sesshomaru…porque me besaste

Sesshomaru: discúlpame Kagome todo esto es mi culpa, pero ya te dije este sentimiento que tengo por ti nunca se va a acabar

Kagome: te das cuenta que acabas de perder el cariño de tu hermano

Sesshomaru: Kagome yo sentí que mientras te bese tu sentiste el mismo sentimiento que yo…Kagome tu tampoco dejas de quererme como hace cuatro años

Kagome: Sesshomaru, es verdad si sé que no te puedo sacar de mi corazón porque fuiste el primer chico de quien me enamore, pero en estos momentos yo me siento…muy confundida siento que te quiero a ti pero a la vez también a Inuyasha

Sesshomaru: Kagome yo sé que pensaras que soy un loco pero…yo no pienso dejarte esta vez y voy hacer hasta lo imposible para recuperar el sentimiento que sentías por mi

Continuara…

Paso las semanas, desde ese día Inuyasha evitaba a Kagome y no le dirigía la palabra si ella le hablaba…Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Ayame le decían a Inuyasha que dejara que Kagome le explicara lo que sucedió pero él no les hacía caso…Sesshomaru quería disculparse con su hermano pero Inuyasha no lo dejaba, con Kagome cada vez que él se le acercaba ella paraba triste algunas veces él la hacía reír pero no eran muchas veces…Kagome se sentía terrible quería aclarar las cosas con Inuyasha pero a la vez pensaba que si Inuyasha le decía que si regresaba con ella, ella no sabría que decir porque a la vez el sentimiento que tenía hacia Sesshomaru cada día se agrandaba porque él estaba a su lado…era el día miércoles, faltaban 5 días para la presentación, 10:25 a.m. en la cafetería

Sango: y Kagome hablaste con Inuyasha

Kagome: no, ni siquiera me deja acercármele

Ayame: pero no intentas hablarle

Kagome: claro que sí pero ni siquiera me dirige la palabra

Shippo: Miroku dijo que lo iba a traer aquí con nosotros para que hablara contigo

Kagome: si eso dijo que vendría a las 9:00 y mira qué hora es…

Ayame: yo pienso que Inuyasha debería tenerte confianza

Kagome: tienes razón Ayame, sabes ya me estoy cansando de rogarle el debió confiar en mi

Sango: pero Kagome todos sabemos cómo es Inuyasha

Shippo: miren ahí viene Miroku con…Inuyasha

Miroku: ya aquí lo traje-le agarro de los hombros y lo sentó en una silla- ahora Inuyasha dirigiré la palabra a Kagome

Inuyasha: no molestes Miroku

Kagome: Miroku si no me quiere hablar no lo obligues yo ya me canse de rogarle…

Ayame: Kagome a dónde vas- dijo con duda

Kagome: Angie me dijo que quería que yo cantara para la presentación la cancion Entre tú y yo- dijo haciendo que Inuyasha la mirara

Shippo: wau, Kagome te dieron una cancion solista

Kagome: no, no es cancion solista yo la voy a cantar con…Sesshomaru, tengo que ensayar con el así que nos vemos después- ella se fue

Inuyasha: ya ven ella prefiere estar con Sesshomaru que aclarar las cosas conmigo

Sango: Inuyasha, Angie le pidió eso ella no puede desobedecer

Ayame: además crees que ella te va a rogar todo lo que le resta de vida, ya han pasado tres semanas tú la evitas y no le hablas

Miroku: si quieres aclarar las cosas con la señorita Kagome, deberías dejar que ella y Sesshomaru te expliquen que sucedió

Inuyasha: pues no lo voy a ser ella es una traidora, meterse con mi hermano…eso es lo más bajo del mundo y jamás la voy a perdonar-se fue furioso

En la sala de grabación…

Sesshomaru: Kagome tú no te sientes bien para grabar esta cancion verdad

Kagome: es que esta cancion me trae el recuerdo de…

Sesshomaru: …Inuyasha, lo sé yo también me siento mal por haberle hecho daño…Kagome sé que esto te va a sonar que soy un loco pero…-la beso

Kagome: Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru: Kagome…-ellos estaban abrazados él se iba a ir pero ella lo beso- Kagome yo sé que fui un tonto al dejarte ir hace cuatro años pero ahora que te tengo no te pienso dejar…, te parece si le decimos a Angie si podemos escribir otra cancion y cantarla en la presentación

Kagome: de acuerdo, gracias Sesshomaru

Después de 30 minutos en la sala de música

Sesshomaru: ahora ahí que componer algo rápido porque la presentación es en 5 días

Kagome: tienes razón…haber se me ocurre que trate de…el comienzo de algo nuevo

Sesshomaru: te parece en ingles la cancion

Kagome: perfecto entonces a componer

Pasaron los días…llego el gran día el día de la presentación… en el auditorio estaba lleno de gente…

Antonio: les quiero anuncian que ahora vienen los alumnos de 4 grado y su cancion se llama Juntos Somos Más…-el salió del escenario

Kagura:

Quien le pone limite al deseo  
cuando se quiere triunfar 

Kanna:

No importa nada lo que quiero  
es bailar y cantar 

Ayame:

La diferencia está aquí dentro en mi circuito mental  
Soy una estrella destinada a brillar 

Todos:

Encuentro todo en mi música  
porque estoy siempre bailandoooo  
yo necesito que mi música  
me diga que estoy buscando, buscando en mi 

Inuyasha:

Si hay duda, No hay duda la única verdad está en tu corazón 

Sesshomaru:

Si hay duda, No hay duda  
Se hace claro el camino

Los dos:

Llegare a mi destino 

Kagome:

Quien le pone limite al deseo  
cuando se quiere triunfar 

Federico:

No importa nada lo que quiero  
es cantar y bailar 

Shippo y Miroku:

Algo suena en mí, algo suena en vos  
mueve tu cuerpo muévelo 

Todos:

Encuentro todo en mi música  
porque estoy siempre bailando  
yo necesito que mi música  
me diga que estoy buscando, buscando en mi 

Inuyasha:

Algo suena en mi algo suena en vos 

Sesshomaru:

Es tan distinto y fantástico 

Kagome:

Suena distinto baila tu corazón 

Todos:

Mueve tu cuerpo muévelo  
encuentro todo en mi música  
porque estoy siempre bailando  
yo necesito que mi música  
me diga que estoy buscando, buscando en mi  
encuentro todo en mi música  
porque estoy siempre bailando  
yo necesito que mi música  
me diga que estoy buscando, buscando en mi

(Esta es la cancion de Violetta Juntos Somos Mas pongan en YouTube Violetta 2 Juntos Somos Mas)

Al terminar la cancion ellos salieron del escenario

Antonio: bueno ahora van a pasar dos alumnos que van a cantar un dueto adelante Sesshomaru y Kagome…-Antonio se fue del escenario

Sesshomaru: Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

Kagome: I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities

Los dos: I know…

Kagome: That something has changed

Los dos: Never felt this way

Kagome: And right here tonight

Los dos: This could be the…  
Start of something new

Kagome: It feels so right

Los dos: To be here with you…oh  
And now…lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Sesshomaru: Now who'd of ever thought that

Los dos: We'd both be here tonight…yeah

Kagome: The world looks so much brighter

Los dos: With you by my side  
I know…that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it's for real  
This could be the…

Start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you…oh  
And now…lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Sesshomaru: I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me

Los dos: I didn't know it before but now  
It's easy to see  
It's the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you…oh  
And now…lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

It's the start of something new  
it feels so right to be here with you…oh  
and now…lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
the start of something new

Termino la cancion y pasaron los demás salones de cuarto…después de una hora…

Antonio: ya han pasado todos los salones…ahora yo ya tengo la carta donde dice cuál de todos los salones es el ganador para participar en el concurso de You-Mix-abrió el sobre- el ganador, quien concursara, el salón ganador es…el 4-A- todos se emocionaron…habían ganado pero no pensaban que hacerlos famoso los separaría y ellos perderían la amistad que tienen…

Pasaron los días…y llego el día en que comenzaba el concurso de You-Mix el cual iba a ser transmitido por internet, eran las 9:00 a.m., miércoles…en el auditorio

Marotti: muy bien muchachos yo me llamo Marotti, voy a ser el coordinador del concurso You-Mix…el concurso trata de 8 etapas ustedes son 29 alumnos de los cuales solo nueve pasaran a la segunda etapa y de las siguientes etapas se irán eliminando hasta que quede solo uno el cual será el ganador del concurso…ahora Angie ya les había comentado que deberían de aprenderse la cancion Euforia la van a cantar todos juntos así que…pónganse en sus posiciones- ellos asintieron y se pusieron en sus posiciones- en 1, 2, 3, estamos al aire comiencen…

Kagome:

Ya sé dónde quiero ir 

Sango:

Ya tengo claro que quiero decir 

Ayame:

Es un estado que me hace bien 

Las tres:

Viene de golpe y me vas a entender

Inuyasha:

Ahora te toca a ti 

Sesshomaru

Ya tienes claro que debes decir? 

Miroku:

Es alegría y es de bienestar 

Kagura:

Van compitiendo en ser superstars

Todos:

Ya siento la energía  
Que buena compañía  
Se siente el escenario  
Y el grito necesario

Euforia te da la gloria  
¡Grita! la gente grita  
¡Canta! siente la euforia  
¡Por que así queremos cantar!

Euforia te da la gloria  
¡Grita! la gente grita  
¡Canta! siente la euforia  
¡Por que así queremos cantar!

Federico:

Mi talento me hace ser quien soy 

Kanna:

Y esa euforia nace en mi interior 

Shippo:

Cuando me llega el tiempo de cantar 

Los tres:

Ya no hay quien me pare  
¡Quiero disfrutar!

Todos:

Ya siento la energía  
Que buena compañía  
Se siente el escenario  
Y el grito necesario

Euforia te da la gloria  
¡Grita! la gente grita  
¡Canta! siente la euforia  
¡Por que así queremos cantar!

Euforia te da la gloria  
¡Grita! la gente grita  
¡Canta! siente la euforia  
¡Por que así queremos cantar!

Euforia te da la gloria  
¡Grita! la gente grita  
¡Canta! siente la euforia  
¡Por que así queremos cantar!

Termino la cancion…

Marotti:-mirando la cámara- ahora solo ustedes el público puede votar por quienes quieren que sean los nueve escogidos para la siguiente etapa

Pasaron las horas, 1:30 a.m. toco la campana y todos los alumnos del 4-A se dirigieron hacia el auditorio…

Marotti: chicos ahora pónganse en el escenario que en un minuto salimos al aire-paso un minuto-en 1, 2, 3 comenzó…ya llego la hora ustedes votaron por sus favoritos que serán los nueve elegidos…la primera elegida es Kagura, el segundo elegido es Sesshomaru, la tercera elegida es Ayame, el cuarto elegido es Federico, la quinta elegida es Kanna, el sexto elegido es Shippo, el séptimo elegido es Miroku y la última elegida es Kagome-todos los elegidos estaban felices- ahora la siguiente etapa que será el próximo miércoles, para la siguiente etapa deberán de cantar una cancion…eso es todo por ahora nos vemos el miércoles- las cámaras se apagaron

Al siguiente día…7:25 a.m. en la azotea…

Sesshomaru: y que cancion estás pensando para el concurso

Kagome: no se aun no me decido y tú ya escogiste…

Sesshomaru: sip escogí Te esperare

Kagome: yo creo que compondré una nueva cancion

Sesshomaru: Kagome…yo sé que esto es muy apresurado pero quiero…quiero que seas mi enamorada

Kagome: Sesshomaru…está bien si acepto ser tu enamorada- Sesshomaru el beso sorpresivamente

Sesshomaru: Kagome te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- la beso de nuevo

En el recreo, en la cafetería…

Miroku: ya escogieron sus canciones para la segunda etapa del concurso-todos negaron con la cabeza

Kagura: Inuyasha que se siente que tu ex enamorada ahora este con tu hermano

Inuyasha: no me interesa igual ellos nunca dicen que son

Sango: podrías dejar de molestar Kagura

Kagura: veo que no se enteraron que Kagome y Sesshomaru son enamorados-todos se sorprendieron

Miroku: eso es una mentira

Kanna: Kagura dice la verdad, Kagome dejo a Inuyasha para estar con Sesshomaru

Ayame: cállense las dos

Shippo: son un par de sisañosas

Kagura: Kagome al parecer estuvo con dos hermanos eso si es jugar por doble partida

Inuyasha: cállate, Kagome me ruega para que vuelva con ella

Kanna: pues parece que se cansó, porque ahora esta con Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: cállense - se fue corriendo

Paso la semana…durante la semana Inuyasha paraba deprimido y triste al ver que Kagome y Sesshomaru se besaban y se abrazaban, Kagome iba a su casa cantaba, jugaba y bailaba con Sesshomaru...Inuyasha pensó:_ que haga lo que quiera, pero porque me afecta tanto…es verdad yo me enamore de ella pero…no, no puede ser yo a Kagome…yo amo a Kagome, la llegue amar por eso me afecta tanto verla con Sesshomaru…pero ella me engaño con mi hermano, nunca deje que me explicara que paso…_,Miroku y Sango iban mejorando su relación, en cuanto a Kagome se hacía más amiga de Federico y su relación con Sesshomaru mejoraba…llego el día miércoles, 10:00 a.m. en el auditorio…

Marotti: estamos al aire, buenos días publico esta es la segunda etapa de You-Mix la primera concursante es Kagome que nos cantara una cancion escrita por ella-el salió de la pantalla

Kagome:-comenzó a tocar el piano y a cantar…-

No se si hago bien, no sé si hago mal  
No se si decirlo, no sé si callar;

Que es esto que siento tan dentro de mí,  
Hoy me pregunto si amar es así…

Mientras algo me hablo de ti,  
Mientras algo crecía en mí,  
Encontré las respuestas a mi soledad  
Ahora sé que vivir es soñar.

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que me extrañas con tus ojos,  
Te creo,  
Te creo…

Te quiero,  
Te quiero…  
Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo…

Todos aplaudieron y ella se fue a sentar en un asiento del auditorio que estaba al costado de Sesshomaru (Inuyasha estaba sentado atrás de ellos)

Kagome: después de Sango te toca salir a ti

Sesshomaru: si es cierto te dije que voy a cantar Te Esperare es la cancion que escribí cuando te fuiste, está dedicada a ti

Kagome: a enserio…-lo dijo bostezando

Sesshomaru: estas bien

Kagome: si solo que ayer no pude dormir bien y me quede con el sueño

Sesshomaru: buena ahora me toca cuando termine la cancion me dices que te pareció-ella asintió

Marotti: ahora va a cantar Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru:

Por tu amor yo renací  
y eres todo para mi

Hace frío y no te tengo  
y el cielo se ha vuelto gris

en los asientos Kagome seguía sintiendo sueño y se recostó sobre el hombro de Federico

Puedo pasar mil años  
soñando que vienes a mí

Por qué esta vida  
no es vida sin ti

Te esperare porque al vivir  
tú me enseñaste

Te seguiré porque mi mundo  
quiero darte

Hasta que vuelvas  
te esperare  
Y haré lo que sea  
por volverte a ver

Kagome al terminar la cancion se quedó dormida y se calló de la silla…

Federico: Kagome estas bien

Kagome: si, si estoy bien

Inuyasha:-comenzó a reírse- parece que Kagome ya te dijo que tal le pareció tu cancion Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru:-ayuda a Kagome a levantarse- cállate tonto –Kagome comenzó a reírse- Kagome no te rías

Kagome: ya Sesshomaru, además fue gracioso- se sentaron los dos

Inuyasha pensando: _si buen punto Inuyasha así poco a poco me volveré a acercar a Kagome_

Continuara…

Les quiero decir que…ya estoy recibiendo sus votos sobre con quien se queda Kagome y también les digo que creo que dentro de cuatro capítulos será el final de temporada…también les pido que me dejen sus canciones favoritas que yo las pongo en la historia…

También les voy a dar pistas sobre lo que se vie en mi historia

-Inuyasha se arrepentirá de no haber escuchado a Kagome…intentara conquistarla de nuevo pero ahora ella no quiere saber nada de el

-Sesshomaru descubrirá que Kagome aún sigue enamorada de Inuyasha

-Kagome besara a Sesshomaru y le dirá Inuyasha


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome al terminar la cancion se quedó dormida y se calló de la silla…

Federico: Kagome estas bien

Kagome: si, si estoy bien

Inuyasha:-comenzó a reírse- parece que Kagome ya te dijo que tal le pareció tu cancion Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru:-ayuda a Kagome a levantarse- cállate tonto –Kagome comenzó a reírse- Kagome no te rías

Kagome: ya Sesshomaru, además fue gracioso- se sentaron los dos

Inuyasha pensando: _si buen punto Inuyasha así poco a poco me volveré a acercar a Kagome_

Continuara…

Marotti: ahora con ustedes Inuyasha les va a cantar una cancion escrita por el que se llama Voy Por Ti…

Inuyasha:-estaba en el escenario comenzó a tocar el piano y a cantar-

Es por lo menos que parezco  
invisible  
y solo yo entiendo lo que me  
hiciste  
mírame bien, dime quien es el  
mejor

cerca de ti, irresistible  
una actuación, poco  
creíble  
mírame bien, dime quien es  
el mejor

Hablemos de una vez  
yo te veo pero tú no ves  
en esta historia todo está al revés  
no me importa esta vez voy por  
ti

Hablemos de una vez  
siempre cerca tuyo estaré  
aunque no me veas, mírame  
no me importa vez, voy por  
ti...

Todo el tiempo que el canto paraba mirando a Kagome y ella también a él…paso media hora después…todos los concursantes estaba en el escenario

Marotti: bueno llego les quiero decir que el más votado de la web fue Inuyasha él es el intocable de la eliminación…ahora el eliminado es y con mucho tristeza nos despedimos de Shippo…

Pasaron las horas y también los días, llego el día lunes…en la sala de música estaba Kagome sola

Kagome:-tocando el piano-

No soy ave para volar,  
Y en un cuadro no se pintar  
No soy poeta escultor.  
Tan solo soy lo que soy.

Las estrellas no se leer,  
Y la luna no bajare.  
No soy el cielo, ni el sol...  
Tan solo soy.

Pero hay cosas que sí sé,  
Ven aquí y te mostraré.  
En tu ojos puedo ver...  
Lo puedes lograr, prueba imaginar.

Inuyasha y Kagome:-Inuyasha entra de repente por la puerta-

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, sin tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción…

Kagome:- deja de cantar – que haces acá

Inuyasha: lo mismo que tu canto- lo dice con una sonrisa

Kagome: -también le sonríe- no te hagas el gracioso, creo que me tengo que ir adiós Inuyasha- él la agarra del brazo y la detiene

Inuyasha: creo que me debes una explicación

Kagome: yo también pensaba eso pero… ya no-dice intentado zafarse

Inuyasha: que es porque ahora eres la enamorada de mi hermano, ese tonto que nos separo

Kagome: no Inuyasha el no, nos separó fuiste tú con tu desconfianza…nunca me dejastes explicarte lo que sucedió en verdad yo tampoco te voy a estar rogando a una persona que no me quiere escuchar

Inuyasha: Kagome está bien tienes razón es mi culpa no te quise escuchar pero ahora quiero que me expliques que sucedió

Kagome: está bien…te lo voy a decir- ella se sentó en una silla de la sala y el también hizo lo mismo- ese día yo te tenía una sorpresa…tenía que arreglar la sorpresa y eso me tomaría todo el día por eso nuestros amigos que distraían yo les pedí ese favor…tu sorpresa ya estaba lista volteo y veo a Sesshomaru comenzamos a hablar no sé lo que le paso pero él me beso…-él se quedó perplejo-no te voy a mentir Inuyasha yo continúe con el beso y desde ahí me di cuenta que…me había enamorado de los dos…-estaba impactado nunca pensó que ella se enamoraría de los dos

Inuyasha: y veo que ya decidiste, Sesshomaru al quien amaste quisiste-decía mientras veía como ella abría la puerta

Kagome:-antes de irse dice- Inuyasha- él la mira- yo aún no sé a quién verdaderamente amo- ella se fue dejándolo en suspenso

Los días fueron pasando…en esos días Inuyasha estuvo intentando reconquistar a Kagome, le mandaba rosas con tarjetas que tenía escrito _Inuyasha y Kagome_ era evidente quien le mandaba esas flores, en el locker de Kagome le dejaba cartas con poemas, en su mochila de Kagome aparecían fotos de ella e Inuyasha juntos cuando tenían una relación…y eso si cuando Inuyasha quería reconquistar a Kagome y ser romántico lo era de verdad…Sesshomaru no se quedaba atrás tenia citas con ella, la traía a su casa para cantar y jugar…los dos chicos tenían más que confundida a Kagome…en cuanto al concurso los eliminados fueron Miroku, Kanna Federico y Kagura, eso significa que los últimos que quedaban eran Sesshomaru, Sango, Inuyasha y Kagome, un día después de la eliminación de Kagura, en la sala de grabación…

Kanna: Kagura que hacemos acá son las 3:00 de la tarde y yo ya me quiero ir a la casa

Kagura: Kanna que más vamos hacer…vamos a sabotear a Kagome hasta que la expulsen de la escuela

Kanna: que eso es imposible, Antonio la considera una de las mejores alumnas

Kagura: no me interesa, ya tengo un plan cosiste en hacer que Kagome hable mal de cada uno de los elegidos y también que confiese que ella cambio las votaciones por la web jackeando la página del concurso

Kanna: Kagura no crees que estas llegando muy lejos

Kagura: escúchame Kanna si a ella la eliminan alguien debe de regresar al concurso la cual seré yo

Kanna: pero y que hay de mi…

Kagura: tu serás la mejor amiga de la ganadora de You-Mix…ahora escúchame hay que tener una cámara, micrófono y disfraces para parecer personal del concurso eso te encargas tu…

Kanna: pero dime no crees que se den cuenta

Kagura: claro que no y por lo de jackear la web eso yo ya lo tengo arreglado…ahora todo esto lo aremos el día martes antes del día del concurso, en la tarde así solo ella sabrá lo que dijo

Kanna: está bien…

Pasaron los días…llego el día martes, en la hora del recreo, en los pasadizos de la escuela

Kagome: -estaba sacando cosas de su locker, cierra el locker- ahí disculpe quien es ustedes-le decía a una chica que tenía ropa igualita a los que usaban el personan del concurso su cabello era rubio (era una peluca)

Kagura: mucho gusto mi nombre es…Kagu…ya, Kaguya y soy una reportera del concurso You-Mix, mi jefe Marotti me mando para entrevistarla

Kagome: pero Marotti no menciono nada de una entrevista

Kagura (Kaguya): es que se le ocurrió de último momento…la entrevista será a las 3:00 de la tarde en el auditorio de la escuela hoy- ella se fue

Kagome: qué raro, pero no puedo dudar tenía el uniforme del concurso…

En el auditorio de la escuela 3:19 de la tarde…

Kagura (Kaguya): a ver Kagome ya me dijistes las cosas buenas de tus amigos y de la escuela pero ahora dime las cosas malas

Kagome: las cosas malas, lo siento pero yo no puedo decir eso lo estaría traicionando

Kagura (Kaguya): dime tú piensas que alguien pueda jackear la web por los votos

Kagome: jackear la web para tener más votos eso estaría horrible aunque conozco a una persona que esa idea le parecería fabuloso y que diría "yo jackie la web para tener puntos"…pero yo jamás haría eso, eso es engañar y mentir

Kagura (Kaguya): eh oído que ahí un trio amoroso entre tu, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha es verdad

Kagome: es cierto pero yo soy la enamorada de Sesshomaru aunque a veces no sé si hago bien al estar con él sabiendo que también quiero a Inuyasha

Kagura fingiendo ser Kaguya le sigue preguntando más cosas a Kagome…las 4:30 la entrevista ya había terminado

Kanna: oye Kagura, Kagome no dijo nada malo de sus amigos

Kagura: así es pero puedo combinar las palabras de Kagome para hacerlas parecer que lo que dijo fuera otra cosa

Kanna: y cuando mostraras el video

Kagura: mañana antes que digan quien es el eliminado, todos se enteraran de cómo es verdaderamente Kagome la expulsaran y será odiada por los que decían ser sus amigos

Al siguiente día, como ya se acercaba la final del concurso y el concurso ya se hizo famoso la gente viene a ver al auditorio quien se queda…el auditorio estaba lleno y Antonio estaba presente, también los ex concursantes…en el escenario se encontraba…

Marotti: la siguiente concursante tiene mucha carisma y mucha hermosura ella es…Kagome Higurashi…-decía el mientras salía del escenario

Kagome:-entro al escenario y comenzó a cantar…-

(La cancion que sigue es Habla si puedes, como lo canta ella es igual al video de internet pongan YouTube Violetta Video Musical Habla Si Puedes)

Kagome:

Si es que no puedes hablar  
no te atrevas a volver  
si te quieres ocultar  
tal vez te podría haber  
y el amor que no sabe a quién y que  
hablará si tu verdad  
te abrazaré otra vez

habla si puedes  
grita que sientes  
dime a quien quieres  
y te hace feliz

si no puedes escuchar  
aunque insiste hablaré  
si lo quieres mírame  
y tus ojos hablaré tal vez  
sentirás y el amor iré tras el  
hablaras si tu verdad  
te abrazará otra vez 

Habla si puedes  
grita que sientes  
dime a quien quieres  
y te hace feliz

habla si puedes  
grita si temes  
dime a quien quieres  
y te hace feliz

abrázame  
quiero despertarme y entender 

Habla si puedes  
grita si temes  
dime a quien quieres  
y que haces aquí  
habla si puedes  
grita que sientes  
dime a quien quieres  
y te hace feliz  
y te hace feliz

(Por cierto en el video musical Tomas es Sesshomaru y Leon es Inuyasha)

Marotti: bueno les quiero pedir a todos los concursantes que vengan al escenario que ya tenemos los resultados de quien será el eliminado-todos pasaron al escenario-me entregaran el sobre a ver quién es el eliminado- agarra el sobre y lo abre, mira el nombre- el eliminado, el que no pasara a la semi final es…-iba a decir el nombre pero se detuvo

De repente un proyector apuntaba hacia la pared del auditorio donde comenzó a rodar un video…

_Kagura (Kaguya):-a ella no se le veía en la cámara solo se escuchaba su voz pero claro su voz muy cambiada- dime Kagome como calificarías a el concurso You-Mix_

_Kagome: es un concurso muy frívolo y su conductor se cree el mejor del mundo lo cual el no sabe que la gente detesta su voz muy chillona_

_Kagura (Kaguya): qué opinas de Sango_

_Kagome: es la que peor voz tiene de todos, no sabe cantar ingles desafina demasiado…yo tengo que hacerle favores para que obtenga lo que quiere porque ella sola no hace nada…si yo soy su única supuesta amiga antes ella estaba sola_

_Kagura (Kaguya): porque supuesta amiga, acaso todo este tiempo has estado actuando…_

_Kagome: claro que estado actuando, ser amigo de Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Ayame es solo para ganarme su confianza y después desaparecerlos del concurso_

_Kagura (Kaguya): estas diciendo que has estado haciendo trampa en el concurso_

_Kagome: por supuesto, yo jackie la página del concurso e hice que yo obtuviera más puntos y hasta ahora nadie se ha dado cuenta todos aquí son unos tontos y los más idiotas son Sesshomaru e Inuyasha_

_Kagura (Kaguya): pero tú no estabas enamorada de los dos_

_Kagome: solo juego con ellos son mi diversión, tener a dos hermanos que se traicionen entre sí por mí eso es muy poco pero da igual, por un lado Sesshomaru esta embobado conmigo que nisiiquiera tiene dignidad porque yo le digo que no lo quiero...Inuyasha es otro tonto, no sabes la risa que me dio cuando me encontró besándome con Sesshomaru el sí que me da mucha pena_

_Kagura (Kaguya): porque has hecho todo esto acaso quieres ser la ganadora del concurso o ser la mejor de la escuela_

_Kagome: esta escuela de pacotilla no me interesa menos ese concurso…lo que me interesa en verdad es Escolarium esa es la escuela más famosa de canto entre todas las escuelas solo utilizo el concurso para hacerme conocida…esta escuela es la peor de todas se cree mucho cuando solamente en Japón la conocen nadie que venga de otro país conoce esta escuela…y así es como verdaderamente soy_

Todos se quedaron impactados, todos conocían como Kagome la chica más buena y amable pero esto cambio todo

Sango: así que solo salgo a la luz por tus favores - dijo enojada

Sesshomaru: un tonto sin dignidad – enfadado

Inuyasha: te doy pena – furioso

Marotti: voz chillona - ofendido

Miroku, Ayame y Shippo: nos has utilizado – gritaron

Todos: ¡ESCUELA DE PACOTILLA!- gritaron ofendidos, furiosos y más sinónimos…

Antonio: Kagome Higurashi tu eres la eliminada del concurso y…Kagome Higurashi quedas expulsada…

Kagome: No deben de escucharme nada de ese video es verdad

Marotti: ya has hablado demasiado Kagome pero como no quieres salir por las buenas saldrás por las malas…seguridad

Los guardias de seguridad vinieron y la agarraron para sacarla

Kagome: Deben de escucharme-gritaba mientras la arrastraban a la salida

Continuara…

Hola, quiero que me dejen sus opiniones y que me digan que quieren que siga…yo les voy dejando pistas…

-Todos en la escuela se arrepentirán de no haber escuchado a Kagome

-Descubrirán la verdad del video

No se olviden de los votos por su pareja favorita


	11. Chapter 11

Todos se quedaron impactados, todos conocían como Kagome la chica más buena y amable pero esto cambio todo

Sango: así que solo salgo a la luz por tus favores - dijo enojada

Sesshomaru: un tonto sin dignidad – enfadado

Inuyasha: te doy pena – furioso

Marotti: voz chillona - ofendido

Miroku, Ayame y Shippo: nos has utilizado – gritaron

Todos: ¡ESCUELA DE PACOTILLA!- gritaron ofendidos, furiosos y más sinónimos…

Antonio: Kagome Higurashi tu eres la eliminada del concurso y…Kagome Higurashi quedas expulsada…

Kagome: No deben de escucharme nada de ese video es verdad

Marotti: ya has hablado demasiado Kagome pero como no quieres salir por las buenas saldrás por las malas…seguridad

Los guardias de seguridad vinieron y la agarraron para sacarla

Kagome: Deben de escucharme-gritaba mientras la arrastraban a la salida

Continuara…

Al día siguiente, en la hora del recreo…

Sango: que les pareció la clase de Angie

Miroku: bien, recuerden que nos dijo que tenemos que preparar la cancion para la presentación de fin de año

Inuyasha: es cierto, tenemos que componerla

Sesshomaru: ahí que componerla juntos

Shippo: pero Kagome era la que componía

Ayame: todo es más aburrido desde que ella se fue

Kagura: ahí que se lamentan si la traidora se fue, todo es mejor desde que se fue

Federico: no seas mentirosa Kagura…Kagome siempre nos alegraba el día a todos

Kanna: si porque era su actuación

Sango: yo aún no puedo creer que nos haya engañado

Kagura: ya vieron que yo decía toda la verdad sobre ella, sabía que era una arpía

Inuyasha: no la llames así

Miroku: ni siquiera la dejamos hablar

Pasaron las horas y llego la hora de salida…en otro colegio

Kagome: detesto los uniformes, yo jamás quise estudiar en Escolarium- decía con vos enojada mientras salía de la entrada de la escuela- pero tampoco puedo perder la escuela…no entiendo esa reportera me engaño, y ni siquiera tengo pruebas

Daniel: Kagome para ser nueva, deberías de estar alegre estas en la mejor escuela de todas

Kagome: lo siento Daniel pero a mí no me gusta esta escuela Escolarium si tiene una enseñanza mejor pero discúlpame pero todos aquí son unos engreídos

Daniel: debes de entendernos somos los mejores, además esa escuela Shikon no es nada comparada con Escolarium

Kagome: ahí Daniel deja de hablar así…no sé cómo eres mi amigos, me tengo que ir adiós-entro a su carro y se fue manejando

Después de cinco días era martes, en la mansión Higurashi…, en el comedor eran las 6:45 a.m.

Sr. Higurashi: dime Kagome como te fue en Escolarium ayer, en la hora de almuerzo te vi muy estresada

Kagome: sus clases son muy exigentes no es nada divertido, además han cambiado la presentación de fin de año

Sr. Higurashi: y cuando va a ser

Kagome: dentro de un mes, es muy pronto y yo soy una voz principal esa escuela es muy exigente y dura no me agrada para nada

Rin: en el video dijistes que tu querías ir a esa escuela

Kagome: Rin eso no es verdad, me tendieron una trampa

Sr. Higurashi: niñas dejen de discutir…

Rin: en la escuela dicen que tu ex salón está perdido y paran peleando

Kagome: ahí no puede ser parece que sin mí no pueden hacer nada…

Sr. Higurashi: Kagome recuerda que debes de ir a tu colegio hoy para recoger las cosas de tu locker y después te vas a Escolarium

Rin: y quiero que me lleves en tu carro, así que vamos de una vez

Kagome: está bien - las dos salieron y se fueron en el auto

Kagome pensando mientras manejaba:_ ir a la Escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon de nuevo la última vez que estuve ahí me sacaron como un perro, nunca me dejaron explicarles nada, seguro Rin me hiso una broma ellos deben de estar felices de que yo no esté aquí…Inuyasha y Sesshomaru entre los dos ahora los detesto pero a la vez los amo a los dos…y lo peor que estoy con el uniforme de Escolarium…esta va a ser una mañana muy larga_

En la escuela en la sala de música…

Kagura: yo no voy a cantar una cancion donde mi voz se oiga como coro

Ayame: no es como coro todos cantamos

Sango: es como en la cancion Juntos Somos Más

Kanna: la cancion de traidora

Sesshomaru: ya cállense, escuchen vamos a cantar todos unidos como antes

Federico: cállate tu siendo el enamorado de Kagome no le tuviste confianza para preguntarle como sucedió el video

Miroku: oigan ahí que calmarnos peleando no llegaremos a nada

Shippo: habla el que comenzó la pelea

Inuyasha: saben que hagan lo que quieran

Todos comenzaron a pelear…en el jardín de la escuela caminando hacia la puerta de entrada se encontraba

Kagome: ¡ahí dejen de mirarme!-grito para la gente que la miraba porque tenía el uniforme de Escolarium, entro por la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a sus ex amigos salir del salón de música discutiendo…ella los ignoro y comenzó a caminar, pero alguien noto su presencia

Kagura: que haces aquí traidora- haciendo que todos miraran a Kagome

Kagome: no tengo porque darte una explicación

Sesshomaru: a ella no pero a mi si soy tu enamorado

Kagome: ahora si soy tu enamorada pero ni siquiera me tuviste confianza para que te dejara explicar cómo sucedió ese video

Sango: Kagome necesitamos que nos ayudes

Ayame: no tenemos ninguna idea para la cancion de la presentación

Kagome: enserio-todos asintieron- entonces en verdad paran peleando si yo no estoy

Inuyasha: Kagome te necesito…digo te necesitamos

Kagome: lo siento pero no puedo no soy de su escuela

Federico: ahora estas en Escolarium, como quieres que te creamos que el video no es verdadero si haces lo dice ahí-dijo notando la insignia de su uniforme

Kagome: que quieren que haga si fue expulsada de acá, no pienso quedarme sin terminar un año de escuela…Escolarium fue la escuela que me ofreció que estudiara ahí

Shippo: pero porque no regresas y le dices a Antonio que el video fue mentira

Kagome: no tengo pruebas, además porque volvería a una escuela donde tengo amigos que no confían en mí

Miroku: Kagome entiéndenos estábamos enfadados

Kagome: de igual manera si quisiera regresar no puedo Antonio me expulso, asa que lo siento pero tengo que sacar mis cosas- ella se fue

Minutos después, en los lockers

Kagome: esto es todo, después que cruce esa puerta nunca más regresare- cerro su locker y vio a…-Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Kagome yo no quiero que te vallas

Kagome: créeme que yo tampoco, pero no puedo hacer nada

Inuyasha: tú estarás en la presentación de tu escuela no…

Kagome: si y veo que ustedes ni siquiera tienen letra para una cancion

Inuyasha: créeme sin ti estamos perdido

Kagome: está bien los voy a ayudar- entra a la sala de música

Inuyasha: enserio…pensé que no lo harías

Kagome: si me lo pides tú…-sonriendo, se sentó y comenzó a tocar el piano y a cantar-

Hay mil sueños de colores,  
no hay mejores ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor  
y mil canciones.  
Ya no hay razas ni razones,  
no hay mejores ni peores,  
solo amor, amor, amor  
y mil opciones de ser mejor.

Saber y decidir que hoy es posible  
en cada pensamiento vuelvo hacer  
poder imaginar que somos miles  
y un sueño que comienza a crecer

Tómame la mano ven aquí,  
el resto lo hará tu corazón,  
no hay nada que no puedas conseguir,  
si vuelas alto

Hay mil sueños de colores,  
no hay mejores ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor  
y mil canciones.  
Ya no hay razas ni razones,  
no hay mejores ni peores,  
solo amor, amor, amor  
y mil opciones de ser mejor…

(Esta es la cancion Ser Mejor de Violetta…si quieren imaginarse como fue pongan en YouTube Violetta Ser Mejor (Temporada 2 capitulo 1) e imaginense que Kagome lo canta sola y los demás van llegando al salón de música)

Sango: esa cancion esta fabulosa

Ayame: supongo que esa será la cancion de presentación de tu escuela

Kagome: no la de Escolarium no la suya si

Todos: ¡que!

Kagome: hace tiempo escribí esa cancion para la presentación, pero como me expulsaron

Shippo: pero porque no la utilizas para tu escuela

Kagome: si les mostré la cancion a mis compañeros, pero…ellos son muy diferentes a ustedes

Miroku: entonces esa cancion es nuestra

Kagome: si solo que falta componer unas estrofas más pero eso ya se los dejo a ustedes, yo ya me tengo que ir o llegare tarde a Escolarium-ella se fue

Sesshomaru: chicos yo los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer- también se fue era obvio se fue para perseguirla

En los pasadizos…

Sesshomaru: Kagome- dijo para que ella volteara, y lo hiso

Kagome: Sesshomaru pensé que estabas en la sala de música

Sesshomaru: solo te quería pedir perdón por no haber confiado en ti

Kagome: no, Sesshomaru yo no acepto tus disculpas en realidad a nadie se las acepto

Sesshomaru: pero porque

Kagome: porque sé que en el fondo todos ustedes siguen pensando que el video es verdadero…

Sesshomaru: Kagome somos enamorados y…-no hablo más porque ella lo callo

Kagome: Sesshomaru tu y yo ya no somos enamorados

Sesshomaru: pero Kagome si nunca terminamos

Kagome: cuando me sacaron a patadas por la puerta de la escuela desde ese momento tú y yo terminamos…-ella se fue

Paso la semana, en el concurso You-Mix los finalistas son Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, ese mismo día después de la semifinal del concurso, 2:30 p.m. en la escuela estrella naranja Shikon, en los camerinos del auditorio se encontraban Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ayame, Federico, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha ellos salían de los camerinos y de pronto escuchan a gente que está en la sala de producción del auditorio…

Kagura: Kanna, apúrate que no tenemos todo el tiempo

Kanna: pero Kagura no sé por qué hacemos esto ya sacaste a Kagome de la escuela y no volviste al concurso

Kagura: escúchame Kanna si yo no voy a ser la ganadora nadie lo será…además recuerda que la escuela tiene cámaras de seguridad por eso estamos sacando los videos de la cámara

Kanna: si alguien nos descubre y se lo dice a Antonio nos van a expulsar

Kagura: eso nunca sucederá, además ya tengo otro plan para echar a perder al ganador del concurso, se trata de colocar en la parte de arriba un tanque lleno de barro y basura y cuando mencionen al ganador él será el bañado de esa cochinada

Kanna: Kagura en realidad sí que eres malvada…pero aunque pienso que ese es un mejor plan que el otro para Kagome

Kagura: Kagome…la pobrecita nadie le dejo que explicara, el disfrazarnos del personal del concurso y hacerle una entrevista…aunque no salió como esperaba esa tonta cuando le preguntaba sobre sus amigos solo decía cosas buenas de ellos por eso tuve que trucarlo y sobre la votación fue lo más fácil…esa desgraciada si siguiera en el concurso hubiera ganado

Kanna: como lo sabes

Kagura: yo jackie la página de You-Mix y vi los votos, ella tenía 14693 votos los demás no pasaban a 14000 ella les iba a ganar pero menos mal que tuve esa idea

Kanna: listo Kagura ya elimine los videos

Kagura: entonces vámonos de una vez antes de que alguien nos vea

Cuando iban a salir los que las espiaban se escondieron rápidamente…cuando ellas se fueron, ellos comenzaron a hablar…

Miroku: no puede ser Kagome tenía razón

Sango: todo fue una trampa de Kagura y Kanna

Inuyasha: sabía que ella no era capaz de hacer eso

Sesshomaru: y yo que no le creí

Ayame: ya chicos ahora lo importante es idear un plan para que la verdad salga a la luz

Shippo: pero como si ellas ya borraron los videos

Federico: yo tengo una idea…-se quedó callado por unos minutos

Inuyasha: habla ya…-grito

Federico: ahí está bien no me grites…escuchen alguien se debe de infiltrar y hacerse pasar por amiga de Kagura diciendo que detesta a Kagome, chicas una de ustedes debe de hacer eso yo digo que serias tu Sango

Sango: y porque yo

Miroku: claro tiene lógica en el video salió que se burlaba más de ti así Kagura no tendría duda que tú ya le guardarías rencor a Kagome

Sango: está bien lo voy hacer pero de que va a servir

Federico: miras tu llevarías una cámara escondida le dices que descubriste su plan para sacar a Kagome de la escuela y le dices que también la odias, cuando te tome confianza le dices que te diga como planeo todo para sacar a Kagome

Ayame: pero eso tiene que ser ahorita, si ella tiene otro plan para el ganador del concurso eso es en una semana

Shippo: el video que grabaríamos de Kagura lo mostraríamos el mismo día de la final

Inuyasha: yo pienso que si ella quiere embarrar de basura al ganador del concurso, tenemos que hacer que ella sea la ganadora

Sesshomaru: antes que Marotti diga quién es el ganador nosotros renunciaríamos y le daríamos el título de ganador a Kagura y como es muy egoísta la acepta sin recordar sus actos

Ayame: ustedes dos se tienen que apartar de ella así nosotros jalaríamos la cuerda para que ella quede embarrada de basura y barro

Miroku: eso le enseñara a Kagura que a la gente no se le debe de tratar mal

Shippo: ya quiero imaginarme la cara de Kagome riéndose de ella

Todos: no – gritaron

Shippo: ahí que les pasa

Sango: Shippo conociendo a Kagome no le agradara la idea que humillemos a una persona aunque esa persona sea Kagura, nadie debe decirle el plan del barro pero el plan del video si tenemos que decir

Federico: tengo una idea ahí que hacer una pelea actuada donde tú y Kagome se pelean así Kagura ya no tendrá duda que odias a Kagome

Inuyasha: entonces ya no hay dudas sobre el plan no…

Todos: NO

Sesshomaru: entonces vamos de una vez a decirle a Kagome sobre el plan

Todos: SI

Continuara…

Gracias por sus comentarios que me impulsan y me animan a escribir…les voy a seguir dando pistas sobre lo que continuara en la historia:

-Kagura se volverá buena al ver los actos que ha cometido

-Kagome es la persona más amable y buena del mundo

El siguiente capítulo será el penúltimo o antepenúltimo capítulo de la primera temporada de mi historia, después del último capítulo de la primera temporada toda mi historia se dará un giro de 360° y Kagome ya tendrá una relación firme con…. (Espérense hasta la final) pero les aseguro que a partir de la segunda temporada ya no existirá el trio de Inuyasha x Kagome x Sesshomaru…no se olviden de votar por su pareja favorita que ya se va acercando a la final, el día domingo o sábado estaré publicando el otro capitulo


	12. Chapter 12

Federico: yo tengo una idea…-se quedó callado por unos minutos

Inuyasha: habla ya…-grito

Federico: ahí está bien no me grites…escuchen alguien se debe de infiltrar y hacerse pasar por amiga de Kagura diciendo que detesta a Kagome, chicas una de ustedes debe de hacer eso yo digo que serias tu Sango

Sango: y porque yo

Miroku: claro tiene lógica en el video salió que se burlaba más de ti así Kagura no tendría duda que tú ya le guardarías rencor a Kagome

Sango: está bien lo voy hacer pero de que va a servir

Federico: miras tu llevarías una cámara escondida le dices que descubriste su plan para sacar a Kagome de la escuela y le dices que también la odias, cuando te tome confianza le dices que te diga como planeo todo para sacar a Kagome

Ayame: pero eso tiene que ser ahorita, si ella tiene otro plan para el ganador del concurso eso es en una semana

Continuara…

En la mansión Higurashi, en la sala, 3:30 p.m.

Kagome: ¡NO!

Federico: pero Kagome

Kagome: ya les dije que no

Sango: es para darle su castigo a Kagura

Kagome: el que castiga en la escuela es Antonio no nosotros

Ayame: Kagome solo la vamos a grabar no vamos hacer nada mas

Inuyasha: así como ella te engaño para grabar el video

Miroku: le vamos a dar una medicina de su propio chocolate

Kagome: está bien, pero prométanme que no le aran nada más

Todos: prometido- dijeron pero ellos tenían los dedos cruzados escondiendo su mano para que Kagome no se diera cuenta

Sesshomaru: después que pongamos el video tu volverás a la escuela y todo será como antes

Kagome: yo no creo eso

Shippo: porque

Kagome: chicos yo firme un contrato con Escolarium que dice que para la presentación de fin de año yo debería de cantar, bailar y estar con ellos…

Inuyasha: pero entonces ya no regresaras a la escuela

Kagome: si regresare pero después de la presentación de fin de año la cual es el concurso de todos los colegios

Sango: entonces no vas a cantar con nosotros y Escolarium nos ganara el trofeo de la mejor escuela de artes como siempre en todos los años

Ayame: ahí y todo es culpa de Kagura

Kagome: escúchenme chicos no quiero que le hagan más daño de lo que ella se lo está haciendo

Sesshomaru: porque dices eso

Kagome: supongo que me identifico con ella - dijo con tristeza

Todos: ¡QUE!

Shippo: pero Kagome tu nunca le harías daño a nadie

Miroku: o nos equivocamos Kagome

Kagome: esa es una historia muy larga después se la voy a contar…pero ahora díganme cómo van a hacer con el plan

Federico: fácil, tú y Sango se tienen que pelear enfrente de Kagura

Ayame: después Sango le dice a Kagura que escucho su plan de lo del video y lo del ganador del concurso

Sesshomaru: le dice que ella también quiere ser parte del plan

Inuyasha: cuando se gane su confianza le hace decir como organizo todo

Miroku: todo el tiempo que Sango pase con Kagura ella va a tener una cámara escondida

Shippo: en una vincha con un moño grande donde ahí estará la cámara

Pasaron los días y pusieron en marcha el plan ya era el día martes un día antes de la final del concurso…en la habitación de Kagura

Kagura: Sango ya tenemos todo listo para el día de mañana

Sango: y lo mejor es que la tonta de Kagome ya no está en la escuela

Kagura: si ese plan de sacarla del colegio haciendo un video falso fue muy fácil

Sango: y dime como lo planeaste todo

En la mansión Higurashi, la habitación de Kagome, todos estaban viendo desde la laptop de Kagome lo que pasaba…

Federico: perfecto Sango ya le va hacer hablar a Kagura- decía mientras veía la laptop

Inuyasha: fue buena idea lo de la cámara

Ayame: y lo mejor que podemos ver lo que dicen desde aquí

Kagome: chicos ya cállense que no dejan escuchar

En la habitación de Kagura…

Kagura: como lo planee, primero Kanna y yo nos disfrazamos del personal de You-Mix, después le dijimos que le haríamos unas preguntas, cuando le preguntamos sobre todo en el concurso y sobre todos sus amigos ella dijo cosas buenos desde ahí sabía que mi plan no iba bien pero mientras le hacia las preguntas pensé y le hice que dijera algunas palabras un poco malcriadas cuando termine las preguntas ella se fue, el video lo truque haciendo que ella dijeras pestes de ustedes y así paso, también lo de la página del concurso no hice mucho porque esta tonta tenía más puntos que todos solo hice que ella dijera que jacke la página…y esa fue mi obra maestra

En la mansión Higurashi, la habitación de Kagome, todos estaban viendo desde la laptop de Kagome lo que pasaba…

Shippo: perfecto lo dijo todo

Sesshomaru: ahora solo hay que cortar toda la parte donde ella dice la verdad

Miroku: para que mañana todos se enteren lo que hizo

Al día siguiente, 2:30 p.m. la final del concurso You-Mix, todas las escuela de artes vinieron a ver el concurso, las fanas y muchos mas el auditorio estaba reventando de gente…Kagome, Shippo, Miroku y Ayame estaban en primera fila…

Marotti: bienvenidos a la final del concurso You-Mix, los dos finalistas van a cantar un dueto ellos son Inuyasha Taiso y Sesshomaru Taiso…que nos cantan Verte de Lejos

Inuyasha:

Como explicar  
No dejo de pensar en ti,  
en nosotros dos

Como escapar  
De una canción que hable de ti,  
si eres mi canción

Sesshomaru:

Puedo vivir como en un cuento  
si estoy contigo,  
que revive a cada página el amor

Aunque lo intente ya no puedo más, verte de lejos.  
Mis ojos ya no pueden ocultar, este misterio  
Me abraza el cielo y vuelo sin parar, hacia tu encuentro  
Llego a tiempo ya no estas, alguien ha ocupado mi lugar

Inuyasha:

Recuérdale, que un día nos encontraremos y te perderá  
Dile también, que inevitable es el destino, no me detendrá

Podrás vivir como en un cuento, pero conmigo  
yo te besaré y despertara el amor

Sesshomaru:

Aunque lo intente ya no puedo más, verte de lejos.  
Mis ojos ya no pueden ocultar, este misterio  
Me abraza el cielo y vuelo sin parar, hacia tu encuentro  
Llego a tiempo ya no estas

Inuyasha:

Alguien ha ocupado mi lugar  
Tenerte a ti es respirar,  
Como vivir si tú no estás

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru:

Aunque lo intente ya no puedo más, verte de lejos.  
Mis ojos ya no pueden ocultar, este misterio  
Me abraza el cielo y vuelo sin parar, hacia tu encuentro  
Llego a tiempo ya no estas, alguien ha ocupado mi lugar

Al terminar la cancion todos aplaudieron emocionados en las tribunas la gente tenía pancartas que decía "Sesshomaru" o "Inuyasha"…en toda la cancion ellos miraban a Kagome era obvio que la cancion era para ella, Kagome aunque lo negara le seguían gustando los dos…

Marotti: ahora le toca a salir a nuestro primer participante tiene ojos dorados y cabello plateado, una voz como ninguna él es…Inuyasha Taiso que va a cantar una cancion escrita por él, ya ha grabado su video musical según él esa cancion es su lema y ahora va a cantar para nosotros…Voy Por ti -Marotti salió del escenario.

Inuyasha:

Es por lo menos que parezco  
invisible  
y solo yo entiendo lo que me  
hiciste  
mírame bien, dime quien es el  
mejor

cerca de ti, irresistible  
una actuación, poco  
creíble  
mírame bien, dime quien es  
el mejor

Hablemos de una vez  
yo te veo pero tú no ves  
en esta historia todo está al revés  
no me importa esta vez voy por  
ti

Hablemos de una vez  
siempre cerca tuyo estaré  
aunque no me veas, mírame  
no me importa vez, voy por  
ti...

Sé que hay momentos  
que parecen posibles  
una mirada, un gesto,  
irresistible  
mírame bien, dime  
quien es el mejor

No te das cuenta,  
no son compatibles  
quita la venda a tus  
ojos y miren  
mírame bien, dime  
quien es el mejor

Hablemos de una vez  
yo te veo pero tú no  
ves  
en esta historia todo  
está al revés  
no importa esta vez voy  
por ti...

Hablemos de una vez  
siempre cerca tuyo  
estaré  
aunque no veas  
mírame  
no importa esta vez,  
voy por ti...

Marotti: es siente participante tiene ojos dorados, las chicas se mueren por él y es el hermano del primer participante hablo de Sesshomaru Taiso…que nos canta Ahí Estaré

Sesshomaru:

Mi corazón busca sin parar, una estrella en lo alto de este mar.  
Si pudieras alumbrarme un camino hacia ti, es posible que te pueda encontrar.  
Cada mañana pienso en tu voz y el momento en que te veo llegar.  
Si esta vida se enamora de nuestra pasión algún día nos podrá juntar.

Tan solo dime donde yo estaré.  
Entre mis brazos yo te cuidaré.  
Como mil almas inseparables y soñar un beso sin final.  
Dime si hay algo que yo pueda hacer  
Para esconderte dentro de mi ser.  
Para esconderte dentro de mi ser.  
Yo sé que sucederá  
Tu mitad y mi mitad  
Muy pronto ya se encontrarán.  
No por casualidad.

Si siento frío en mi soledad, en mi pecho te busco lugar.  
Si confío en que mis pasos conducen a ti tu calor un día me va abrazar.  
Y con tu nombre grabado en mí, en la arena escribo sobre este amor.  
Y si el mar se lleva cada palabra de hoy,  
Gritaré más fuerte que este sol.

Tan sólo dime donde yo estaré.  
Entre mis brazos yo te cuidaré.  
Como mil almas inseparables  
Y soñar un beso sin final.  
Dime si hay algo que yo pueda hacer,  
Para esconderte dentro de mi ser.  
Yo sé que sucederá  
Tu mitad y mi mitad  
Muy pronto ya se encontrarán.  
No por casualidad.

Ahí estaré...

Siempre a tu lado siempre

Ahí estaré

Detrás del telon…

Kagura: ya está todo listo

Sango: ¿solo con jalar la cuerda embarraremos al ganador no?

Kanna: así es…

Kagura: ahora solo esperar los resultados

En el escenario

Marotti: los resultados ya están saliendo así que regresamos después de este corte no se olviden de votar por su participante favorito

Kagome, Miroku, Ayame, Shippo y Federico se dirigieron hacia detrás del escenario donde se encontraron con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha

Ayame: ya hable con Sango por mensajes y dice que el video está listo para reproducir cuando Kagura este en el medio del escenario

Miroku: entonces solo habrá que esperar

Sesshomaru: ustedes se tienen que quedar rodeando el escenario para que Kagura no escape

Kagome: oigan chicos no se sienten nerviosos por lo del balón de basura que puso Kagura en el escenario

Inuyasha: no te preocupes Kagome eso ya lo tenemos arreglado…

Shippo: yo voy a estar viendo que la cuerda no sea desatada hasta cuando Kagura…

Todos excepto Kagome: ¡SHIPPO CALLATE!

Kagome: porque lo callan

Federico: no por nada mejor vámonos a nuestras posiciones

En el escenario

Marotti: bueno le pedimos a nuestros dos finalistas que pasen al escenario- los dos pasaron- ahora las votaciones ya se cerraron ya tenemos a un ganador que alzara el trofeo del concurso- decía mientras mostraba el trofeo que tenia de forma una base de forma de estrella y encima la parte literal tenía una mano con un micrófono- el ganador del concurso de You-Mix es…

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha: Espera…

Marotti: que sucede acaso no quieren saber quién gano

Inuyasha: no queremos saber cuál es el ganador

Sesshomaru: nosotros le vamos a ceder el puesto de ganar a…

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru: Kagura

Todos en el público: QUE

Kagura salió corriendo de donde estaba para ir hacia el escenario…

Kagura: si yo lo dije yo soy la ganadora…nadie me gana- dijo con mucho orgullo quitándole a Marotti la copa que la tenía en la mano- yo soy la mejor voz te todos ustedes- decía muy alegre y malvada poniéndose en el medio del escenario y ese era la señal para poner el video en marcha…

_Video…_

_Kagura: si ese plan de sacarla del colegio haciendo un video falso fue muy fácil_

_Sango: y dime como lo planeaste todo_

_Kagura: como lo planee, primero Kanna y yo nos disfrazamos del personal de You-Mix, después le dijimos que le haríamos unas preguntas, cuando le preguntamos sobre todo en el concurso y sobre todos sus amigos ella dijo cosas buenos desde ahí sabía que mi plan no iba bien pero mientras le hacia las preguntas pensé y le hice que dijera algunas palabras un poco malcriadas cuando termine las preguntas ella se fue, el video lo truque haciendo que ella dijeras pestes de ustedes y así paso, también lo de la página del concurso no hice mucho porque esta tonta tenía más puntos que todos solo hice que ella dijera que jacke la página…y esa fue mi obra maestra_

_Fin del video…_

Todos se quedaron atónitos…

Antonio:-desde su haciendo del auditorio- así que Kagome decía la verdad- le dijo gritando

Kagura: pues si decía la verdad esa tonta, pero ahora ya no está en esta escuela y yo soy la ganadora de You-Mix

Al costado del escenario

Kagome: al fin la verdad salió a la luz

Ayame: ahora solo falta que Shippo suelte la cuerda y que Kagura esté llena de lodo

Miroku: Ayame cállate

Kagome: QUE- dijo- chicos les dije que no le hicieran más daño a Kagura

En el escenario

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru: Shippo suelta la cuerda- gritaron, cuando ellos estaban lejos de Kagura…nadie entendía lo que pasaba

Al costado del escenario

Shippo:-escucho lo que le dijeron y asiento- llego la hora…-decía mientras soltaba la cuerda

Al otro costado del escenario

Kagome al escuchar lo que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha dijeron, ella rápidamente agarro una sábana grande que se encontraba a su costado salió corriendo hacia el escenario abrió la sabana y se la puso encima de ella y de Kagura justo antes de que la basura y lodo le cayeran en la cabeza de ella y Kagura…todo paso muy rápido, todos en el Publio y en general todos se quedaron impactados, cuando todo el lodo y basura dejaron de caer Kagome saco la sabana y la tiro al piso…de repente Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ayame y Federico aparecieron en el escenario

Sango: Kagome porque que la ayudaste

Ayame: se suponía que ella debería de sentir todo el daño que te hizo

Miroku: no te das cuenta que ella es una persona sin corazón

Federico: tu vistes el video a Kagura le importo poco el daño que te hizo

Shippo: en realidad a la que debieron expulsar es a ella y no a ti

Kagome: ya cállense…acaso no se dan cuenta que la venganza no es buena…-miro a Kagura- Kagura estás bien- pregunto preocupada

Kagura: si pero ellos tienen razón con lo que dicen- con tristeza- yo me merecía todo esa basura y barro, el querer ser la mejor me segó y quise eliminarte a toda costa- dedica mientras evitaba no llorar

Inuyasha: ahora si puedes sentir lo que querías que nos sucedía a mi o a Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Kagome nunca te hizo nada tú que hiciste detestarla y odiarla sin razón alguna

Kagome: ya chicos no le griten- dijo ella gritando

Kagura: es verdad nadie nunca me hizo nada…yo lo siento…Antonio el video es verdadero yo truque el video de Kagome haciéndola ver mal a ella, merezco que me expulsen

Antonio: Kagura tu nunca debiste de hacerle eso a Kagome, pero el que te expulse o no, no está en mis manos sino en las de Kagome

Kagura: Kagome dilo de una vez de seguro debes de estar odiándome ahorita

Kagome: no Kagura yo jamás odiaría a una persona que solo quería hacer lo que ella amaba y lo que tu amas es cantar solo quieres destacar entre todos, y eso está bien pero de esa forma no está bien…pero aun así yo no pienso hacer que te expulsen

Todos: ¡QUE!

Kagura: pero no entiendo, porque eres tan buena conmigo si yo he sido mala contigo todo el tiempo

Kagome: yo sé que una persona no puede ser tan mala y cruel por cualquier cosa…y si yo te he hecho algo malo que no sé qué te hizo pero te pido…que me perdones

Inuyasha: pero…

Sesshomaru: Kagome…

Todos: QUE TE PASA

Kagome: ya cállense…-grito

Kagura: sabes que Kagome yo no merezco este trofeo…tú te lo mereces- le dice entregándole el trofeo el cual ella lo agarra

Kagome: pero Kagura…

Sesshomaru: Kagome acéptalo…

Inuyasha: a Sesshomaru y a mí no nos interesa ese premio

Kagura: Kagome, gracias- le dijo mientras la abrazaba- y aceptare un castigo ya que no quieres que me expulsen- le dijo al oído

Kagome: no te preocupes yo hablare con Antonio-después de eso se dejaron de abrazar y Kagura se fue del escenario todos la miraban

Marotti: bueno ahora díganme quien es el ganador ya que todos renuncian…

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha: Kagome es la ganadora

Marotti: bueno entonces…la ganadora del concurso es Kagome Higurashi la chica prodigio- decía mientras fuegos artificiales salían de las esquinas del escenario-ahora la ganadora nos tiene que cantar una cancion

Todos: QUE CANTE - decía el público, mientras que los que estaban en el escenario dejaban a Kagome sola en el escenario

Kagome: está bien voy a cantar …-agarro un micrófono y comenzó a cantar…-(la cancion que sigue es de Violetta En Mi Mundo busquen en Youtube)

Ahora sabes que

Yo no entiendo lo que pasa

Sin embargo se

Nunca hay tiempo para nada

Pienso que no me doy

Cuenta y le doy

Mil y una vueltas

Mis dudas me cansaron

Ya no esperare…

Y vuelvo a despertar

En mi mundo

Siendo lo que soy

Y no voy a parar ni un segundo

Mi destino es hoy

Y vuelvo a despertar

En mi mundo

Siendo lo que soy

Y no voy a parar ni un segundo

Mi destino es hoy

Nada puede pasar

Voy a soltar todo lo

Que siento todo, todo

Nada puede pasar

Voy a soltar

Todo lo que tengo

Nada me detendrá

Ahora ya lo sé lo que

Siento va a cambiando

Y si hay miedo que

Abro puertas voy girando

Pienso que no me doy

Cuenta y le doy

Mil y una vueltas

Mis dudas me cansaron

Ya no esperare…

Y vuelvo a despertar

En mi mundo

Siendo lo que soy

Y no voy a parar ni un segundo

Mi destino es hoy

Y vuelvo a despertar

En mi mundo

Siendo lo que soy

Y no voy a parar

No quiero parar

No voy a parar…

No, no, no...

No voy a parar

No quiero parar

No nono quiero parar

Nono quiero parar

No voy a para

Nooooo…

Nada puede pasar

Voy a soltar todo lo

Que siento todo, todo

Nada puede pasar

Voy a soltar

Todo lo que tengo

Nada me detendrá

Todo el público aplaudió…pasaron las horas, 8:30 p.m., en la habitación de Kagome…

Kagome: al fin todo termino ahora solo falta la presentación de fin de año la cual es el concurso…y no solo eso-decía mientras se sentaba en su cama y miraba dos fotos- Sesshomaru o Inuyasha…tengo que escoger a uno, yo pensé que todo pasaría como si nada pero no fue así…-se puso a recordar

_En la sala de música, 3:30 p.m.…._

_Kagome: solo falta la presentación y todo ya habrá terminado…-decía mientras recorría la sala_

_Sesshomaru: hola Kagome…_

_Kagome: Sesshomaru que haces aquí_

_Sesshomaru: esta es mi escuela- los dos se rieron_

_Kagome: no te hagas el gracioso-riéndose_

_Sesshomaru: quería verte, sabes eres la persona más amable y bueno que he conocido_

_Kagome: así y a que viene eso_

_Sesshomaru: nunca pensé que después de lo que Kagura te había hecho tú la hubieras defendido_

_Kagome: yo ya lo dije, yo jamás odiare a una persona porque creo que una persona no puede ser tan mala y cruel…- decía mirando como él se le acerba mas_

_Sesshomaru: por eso es que me gustas y por eso te amo…-dijo al final y después la beso, ella correspondió al beso tiernamente…_

_Kagome: Sesshomaru yo…- no dijo nada más porque salió corriendo de la sala de música_

_En la azotea de la escuela, acababa de llegar Kagome no se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo y que había un charco con el cual se resbalo estaba cayendo hasta que…._

_Kagome: Inuyasha…- él la agarro antes de que ella se callera_

_Inuyasha: Kagome…ten más cuidado si no te agarraba ahorita ya estarías muerta, no te voy a estar salvando todo el día- ella se rio mientras él la ayudaba a pararse- ¿de qué te ríes?_

_Kagome: así fue como cuando nos conocimos…hasta creo que las mismas palabras excepto por "tonta"- decía haciendo que los dos se reían, recordando…_

_Recuerdo de Kagome e Inuyasha_

_Agarro los libros y cuando volteo se chocó con alguien, quien se fue corriendo, ella iba cayendo en cámara lenta hasta que alguien la agarra_

_Inuyasha: estas bien- ellos se miraron fijamente_

_(Si quieren imaginarse esta escena pongan en YouTube Violetta 2 Violetta tropieza y Leon la atrapa)_

_Continuara…_

_Kagome: si, si estoy bien gracias- dijo mientras se paraba_

_Inuyasha:- se sonrojo- ten más cuidado tonta_

_Kagome: disculpa-confundida_

_Inuyasha: eso que tengas más cuidado tonta yo no te voy a estar salvando todo el día_

_Fin del recuerdo de Kagome e Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha: pero sabes totalmente no es como nos conocimos también es como cuando nos besamos por primera vez y cuando nos hicimos novios_

_Kagome: es cierto- volviendo a recordar…_

_Recuerdo de Kagome e Inuyasha_

_Kagome: ahí no puede ser está lloviendo…_

_Ella comenzó a correr hacia un árbol donde se apoyó, después comenzó a caminar pero no se dio cuenta que había un charco el cual piso y comenzó a caerse pero…Inuyasha la atrapo ellos dos se miraron y…se besaron_

_(Si quieren imaginarse pongan YouTube Violetta y Tomas se besan)_

_Inuyasha:-se alejó de ella y la ayudo a pararse- estas bien_

_Kagome: si, gracias- los dos se sonrojaron-como cuando nos conocimos_

_Inuyasha: es cierto, Kagome…quieres ser mi enamorada- a Kagome se le iluminaron los ojos_

_Kagome: si claro que si…- se abrazaron, después se miraron y se volvieron a besar_

_Fin del recuerdo de Kagome e Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha: Kagome…_

_Kagome: Inuyasha…- se besaron un beso tierno y dulce, hasta que…_

_Sesshomaru: Kagome- grito_

_Inuyasha: que haces acá interrumpiéndonos- dijo acercándosele a él para pegarle_

_Kagome: no pelen- decía poniéndose al medio_

_Sesshomaru: Kagome que haces con el si me has besado a mi hace rato_

_Inuyasha: Kagome que es lo que dice este tonto_

_Kagome: si es verdad me bese con los dos- dijo gritando_

_Sesshomaru: pero…_

_Inuyasha: porque…_

_Sesshomaru: acaso…_

_Inuyasha: quieres…_

_Sesshomaru: jugar…_

_Inuyasha: con…_

_Sesshomaru: nosotros…_

_Kagome: no, yo jamás haría eso…es que yo los amo a los dos_

_Sesshomaru: pero algún día tienes que escoger a uno_

_Kagome: si eso lo se…_

_Inuyasha: Kagome, Sesshomaru y yo pensamos igual…_

_Sesshomaru: creemos que…_

_Inuyasha y Sesshomaru: Es Hora Que Decidas Con Quien Quedarte – la dejaron impactada ella pensó que para ese día faltaba mucho_

_Kagome:- salió corriendo hacia la escalera, pero se detuvo antes de bajar- chicos yo les prometo que para el día después de la presentación les diré mi decisión- se fue corriendo_

_Fin del recuerdo de Kagome_

Kagome:- estaba ya en su cama recostada para dormir- escoger entre uno de los dos, es una difícil decisión…

Continuara…

Siento la demora pero detesto mi tarea domiciliaria lo bueno que ya se acaban mis clases de verano…les digo algo que estoy pensando bueno es mi idea no, creo que voy a hacer mi historia hasta que acabe en que Inuyasha y Kagome llegan a casarse y a tener hijos, claro si ustedes me apoyan…yo ya tengo toda la trama que pienso hacer solo díganme si quieren que continúe…y no se olviden que mi próximo capítulo es la decisión de Kagome, voten por su pareja favorita Kagome e Inuyasha o Kagome y Sesshomaru…solo les digo a las fans de Inuyasha y Kagome que…Sesshomaru y Kagome van ganando pero ustedes pueden cambiar eso…bueno también les digo que para el próximo capítulo me voy a tardar mucho como para el miércoles estaré publicando…así que hasta el miércoles…chau…


	13. Final De La Primera Temporada

_Inuyasha: Kagome, Sesshomaru y yo pensamos igual…_

_Sesshomaru: creemos que…_

_Inuyasha y Sesshomaru: Es Hora Que Decidas Con Quien Quedarte – la dejaron impactada ella pensó que para ese día faltaba mucho_

_Kagome:- salió corriendo hacia la escalera, pero se detuvo antes de bajar- chicos yo les prometo que para el día después de la presentación les diré mi decisión- se fue corriendo_

_Fin del recuerdo de Kagome_

Kagome:- estaba ya en su cama recostada para dormir- escoger entre uno de los dos, es una difícil decisión…

Continuara…

El sábado en el WacDonals…

Ayame y Sango: QUE TE DIGERON QUE ESCOGIERAS ENTRE LOS DOS

Kagome: si, no sé qué hacer yo los quiero a los dos

Ayame: Kagome todos sabíamos que este día llegaría

Kagome: si lo sé pero no pensé que sería tan pronto

Sango: bueno eso es cierto la próxima semana el viernes será la presentación de fin de año el concurso de todos los colegios

Kagome: es cierto no saben cómo me entristece saber que no voy a estar con ustedes en la presentación

Ayame: pero dinos Kagome en tu escuela ahí chicos que te pretenden

Kagome: no lo sé, ni me fijo…pero lo que sé que esos alumnos son muy engreídos y caprichosos

Sango: porque lo dices

Kagome: se creen solo por estudiar ahí…realmente mi único amigo y creo que es mi amigo aunque a veces no lo sé es Daniel a veces se comporta amable y otras engreído…pero que importa Sango dime como va tu relación con Miroku

Sango: hemos tenido citas pero cuando en verdad se comporta bien conmigo volteo por cualquier cosa lo vuelvo a ver a él mirando a otra chica

Ayame: Sango todos sabemos que Miroku es un pervertido y mujeriego pero te quiere

Kagome: y dime Ayame tú no tienes a nadie especial

Ayame: no te digo que no, porque sería una parte mentira si los chicos de la escuela me invitan a tener citas y me siento alagada pero ninguno me interesa, capaz el próximo año sea mi día de suerte

Sango: hablando del próximo año que tienes planeado tu Kagome

Kagome: yo bueno mi mamá, mi papá y Rin quieren que nos vallamos de vacaciones a Perú dicen que tiene la mejor comida del mundo y ahí nos vamos a juntar con mi demás familia

Ayame: pero Perú queda al otro lado del mundo

Sango: es cierto sería un viaje largo

Kagome: si lo sé pero yo ya acepte además solo serían las vacaciones, después volveríamos a Japón

Ayame. Kagome cuando te decidas con quien te quedas que harás serás su novia

Kagome: bueno si, pero aún no se por quién decidirme…si le digo si a uno el otro odiara a su hermano y yo no quiero separar a una familia

Pasaron los días el día jueves, en la escuela estrella naranja Shikon…en la cafetería

Miroku: que rápido se pasa el tiempo mañana es el concurso de escuelas

Inuyasha: es cierto Kagome mañana va a dar la respuesta de con quién se queda

Sesshomaru: aunque yo sé que se va a quedar conmigo

Inuyasha: pues te equivocas

Ayame y Sango: ya cállense – gritaron

Shippo: hui que les pasa chicas

Ayame: estos tontos no saben el daño que le hacen a Kagome cuando se pelean

Federico: pero porque le harían daño a ella si ellos son los que se lastiman

Sango: no entienden ustedes dos son hermanos y están enamorados de la misma chica y ella de ustedes dos

Ayame: pero ella se siente mal porque piensa que si escoge a uno el otro odiara a su hermano y Kagome no quiere separarlos

Sango: a pesar de todo ustedes son hermanos y que se peleen por culpa de una chica, Kagome se siente culpable

Inuyasha: yo no sabía eso

Sesshomaru: por eso se fue corriendo cuando comenzamos a pelear

En la noche, 8:30 p.m., mansión Higurashi, habitación de Kagome…

Kagome: mañana es el día de mi decisión, la cual aún no se…Aahhh estoy demasiado confundida- de repente suena un celular- Halo

Sesshomaru: Kagome, solo te quiero decir que tomas la decisión que tomes yo la aceptare, nos vemos mañana en el concurso- colgó

Kagome:-suena su teléfono de nuevo y contesta- Halo

Inuyasha: Kagome, quiero que me perdones si te hice sentir mal en algún momento solo quiero que sepas que voy a aceptar la decisión que tomes no importa a quien escojas, hasta mañana- colgó

Kagome: Aahhh no puede ser, tengo dos chicos que quieren no les importa que a quien escoja solo quieren mi felicidad- saco de su cajón dos fotos una tenía la imagen de ella e Inuyasha y otra tenía la imagen de Sesshomaru y ella- Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru…-salió de su habitación, olvido cerrar las ventanas del balcón de su habitación y se fue hacia el jardín de su casa y se sentó en el pasto-Yo los quiero a los dos, pero debe de haber uno al que amo de verdad- de repente el viento hace que caiga de la habitación de Kagome hacia el jardín cae una foto- si él es al que amo, no puedo estar equivocada – abrazo la foto…

Al día siguiente durante toda la mañana en la escuela estrella naranja todos estaban ensayando el baile y cantando al mismo tiempo todo tenía que salir perfecto, por otro lado los hermanos Taiso ya querían saber la decisión de Kagome…en el Escolarium todos los alumnos tenían confianza en ellos mismos…Kagome por otro lado ya dejo sus nerviosismos por quien se desidia porque ya tenía una respuesta…La Presentación De Fin De Año que era el concurso de todos los colegios de Artes, hiba a ser en El Estadio Nacional De Tokio a las 8:00 p.m. comenzaba y terminaba a las 10:00 p.m. … el director de Escolarium mando a llamar a Kagome a su oficina

Kagome: -se sentó en una silla- me mando a llamar Director

Director: sip, como después de cantar con nosotros vas a regresar a tu antigua escuela ya te voy entregando tu contrato- de dio un folder lleno de hojas

Kagome:-lo recibió- gracias, me retiro

Mientras ella caminaba por los pasillos leía el contrato que firmó hace tiempo

Kagome: no puede ser como no me di cuenta…-cerro el folder y se fue corriendo a un lugar que tenía señal para llamar, en el jardín de Escolarium- Halo Ayame, Sango está contigo

Sango: si aquí estoy porque

Kagome: escúchenme tienen que conseguirme ropa sobre el tema que van a cantar para la presentación

Ayame: pero entonces vas a cantar con nosotros

Kagome: solo hagan lo que les digo…cuando tengan la ropa la vayan a mi casa, agarran mis uniformes de Escolarium se los ponen y vienen aquí yo las voy a esperar a la entrada del colegio, okey chau- colgó

En la escuela estrella naranja Shikon…

Sango: ahí que conseguir la ropa

Ayame: es cierto pero ahora como salimos

Sango: tienes razón no nos van a dejar salir, a menos que…

Ayame: vamos que, que dime Sango

Sango: ahí que salir por la parte de atrás de la escuela

Ayame: pero vamos ahora que la presentación va a comenzar en 4 horas y mientras vamos por un carro, vamos al centro comercial, comprar la ropa,…- no pudo hablar porque Sango la jalo del brazo para empezar a correr

Sango: Ayame no hables mucho y corre…

Después de una hora, en la entrada del Escolarium…

Kagome: SANGO AYAME – grito para que ellas la vieran

Ayame: Kagome se puede saber que tienes en mente

Sango: ahorita deberíamos de estar ensayando con los demás

Kagome: tranquilas…solo quiero que me enseñen los pasos de la presentación de ustedes vamos a ensayar hasta que sea la presentación

Ayame: pero para que no entendemos

Kagome: solo confíen en mí, trajeron la ropa que les pedí- ellas asintieron y le mostraron las bolsas de ropa- bien, entonces vamos al salón de coreografía

Sango: pero nosotras debemos de volver a la escuela

Kagome: no se preocupen, iremos con Escolarium a la presentación ahí ustedes se juntaran con los de la escuela

Ayame y Sango: está bien

Sango: pero déjame le digo a Miroku que se vallan ellos sin nosotros que los encontramos halla- las dos asintieron

En la Escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon, en la sala de baile…

Gregorio: no puede ser donde están Sango y Ayame debemos de ensayar- dijo alterado- voy a buscarlas- se fue

Inuyasha: donde creen que se hayan metido

Sesshomaru: de seguro están cansadas desde la mañana estamos aquí ensayando

Shippo: es cierto, además los pasos nos salen bien, Gregorio es un alterado

Federico: aunque los pasos nos salen bien debemos ensayar para mejorar, ahora que no tenemos a Kagome para la presentación no sabes si perdemos o ganamos

Miroku: oigan me acaba de venir un mensaje de Sango que dice…- comenzó a leer- Miroku dile a los demás que Ayame y yo tenemos cosas que hacer también dile a Gregorio y a los profesores para que no nos busquen ni nos esperen que nosotras nos vamos de frente a la presentación- termino el mensaje

Inuyasha: ahí que ir donde los profesores para decirles del mensaje de Sango y Ayame

Shippo: es cierto y solo faltan dos horas y media para la presentación

En el estadio nacional…7:30 p.m., en el camerino de los chicos de Escolarium

Sango: Kagome aquí te dejamos debemos de juntarnos con los demás

Kagome: de acuerdo chicas, adiós nos vemos en la hora de presentación- se despidió y entro al camerino

Ayame. Sango vamos debemos de buscar a los demás en treinta minutos comienza en la presentación

Después de treinta minutos…en el escenario…

Marotti: COMO ESTA EL PUBLICO- todos gritaron los asientos estaban reventando- LE QUIERO DECIR QUE PARA COMENZAR ESTA PRESENTACION TENEMOS A LA VANDA MAS FAMOSA DE TODO EL MUNDO- miraba a la cámara porque también era transmitido en internet y la tele- BIG TIME RUSH…PASEN CHICOS- él se fue del escenario y los chicos aparecieron (la cancion que viene es Big Time Rush busquen en YouTube)

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Make it count,  
Play it straight.  
Don't look back,  
Don't hesitate.  
When you go big time.

Whatcha want,  
Whatcha feel.  
Never quit,  
Make it real.  
When you roll big time.

(Ohhhhh.)  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Listen to your heart now!  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Better take your shot now.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Cmon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta loose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Step it up,  
Get in gear.  
Go for broke,  
Make it clear.  
Gotta go big time.

Make it work,  
Get it right.  
Change the world over night.  
Gotta dream big time.

(Ohhhhh.)  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Listen to your heart now!  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Finish what you start now.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Cmon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta loose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

Look around,  
Every light is shining now,  
It's brighter somehow.  
Look around,  
Nothings as it seems,  
Nothing but dreams.  
You and I,  
Gonna make a brand new sound,  
Like we own this town.

We can't die,  
Now we lay it on the ground,  
We'll never look down.  
Welcome to the big time,  
All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine.  
Welcome to the good times,  
Life will never be the same.

Cmon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta loose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

Marotti:-entro al escenario cuando termino la cancion y los del grupo se fueron- AHORA, VIENE LA ESCUELA QUE HA SIDO GANADOR DEL CONCURSO DESDE QUE SE INICIO ELLOS SON LOS ALUMNOS DEL ESCOLARIUM…-el salió del escenario (la cancion que sigue es de Camp Rock 2 Tear it Down busquen en YouTube su escena)

Daniel:

Haha 

Kagome:

Tear it down 

Daniel:

Yo luke, I need you to do somethin' for me 

Kagome:

Come on

Daniel:

I was ready for this since I was cradelin'  
Put my name on the list, you won't be givin' in  
Not gonna leave with just this, we takin' everything

Kagome:

Confidence, compliments, preciously is livin' it

Daniel:

Catch me if you can, I'm like a bandit  
I can float off my feet, you can't stand it  
I don't just answer the group, I command it

Kagome:

Give you more than you want and you can handle it

When we're out on the floor  
We'll take over the bar  
Stealin' the show  
We're gona leave you in awe  
We're comin' out  
Well we're comin' out  
We gon' tear it down

Todos:

You can't stop us now  
You can't shut us down  
You can't top the sound  
Better get ready now (now)  
We gon' tear it down

The looks  
We got 'em  
The moves  
We got 'em  
The style,  
We got it  
We gon' tear it down  
The love  
We got it  
The crowd  
We own it  
Tonight  
We run it  
We gon' tear it down

Daniel:

Aha, come in here so hot, I'm on my A-game  
Don't dispute the art, I'm like a heavy weight  
Yeah, I got this vibe I'm a renegade

Kagome:

A-game, heavy weight, renegade, lucy gate (?)

Daniel:

I can do this dance, with my eyes closed  
When I step on the scene, I leave my all fro (?)  
You want to rubber with me, I write the rella coat (?)

Kagome:

Peeta payta moma stakes, set the rage shake

When we're out on the floor  
We'll take over the bar  
Stealin' the show  
We're gona leave you in awe  
We're comin' out  
Well we're comin' out  
We gon' tear it down

Todos:

You can't stop us now  
You can't shut us down  
You can't top the sound  
Better get ready now  
We gon' tear it down

The looks  
We got 'em  
The moves  
We got 'em  
The style,  
We got it  
We gon' tear it down  
The love  
We got it  
The crowd  
We own it  
Tonight  
We run it  
We gon' tear it down

Kagome:

We gon' tear it down

Daniel:

Yes yes, we the ones who contest with it  
Recognize we the best, I can bet it  
Slow dancin' right, give hands a clap  
Of course you know that  
You can't hold, we came to do our thangs  
Tear it up, man we takin' names, its not a game, it's a shame  
You can't be like us  
You can't be like us  
We'll leave you in the dust  
Of course we tear it up

Todos:

When we're out on the floor  
We'll take over the bar  
Stealin' the show  
We're gona leave you in awe  
We're comin' out  
Well we're comin' out  
We gon' tear it down

(Everybody clap your hands now) 

Kagome y Daniel:

You can't stop us now (No)  
You can't shut us down (No)  
You can't top the sound (Top the sound)  
Better get ready now (Uh huh)  
We gon' tear it down

Todos:

The looks  
We got 'em  
The moves  
We got 'em  
The style,  
We got it  
We gon' tear it down  
The love  
We got it  
The crowd  
We own it  
Tonight  
We run it  
We gon' tear it down

Toda la gente aplaudió emocionada

En los camerinos de la Escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon…

Shippo: ahí no puede ser ya nos ganador- dijo mirando la tele

Inuyasha: quien se cree ese para tocar a Kagome

Sesshomaru: es un maldito ya va a ver cuándo lo vea

Ayame: ya cálmense, aun todo no está perdido

Sango: es cierto su coreografía y música estuvieron buena pero aun nada está dicho

Federico: además recién son las 8:20 y a nosotros nos toca salir a las 9:30 tenemos una hora y diez minutos

Miroku: podemos ensayar aquí así que no hay que rendirnos tan fácil

En el camerino de Escolarium

Daniel: ya ganamos, nadie es mejor que nosotros

Todos los bailarines y cantantes de coro seguían animándolo y diciendo que eran mejores

Kagome busco en donde había dejado su vestuario para la cancion de la presentación de la otra escuela…salió del camerino se fue a cambiar y arreglar

Paso una hora…en el escenario

Marotti: AHORA LE TOCA A SALIR A UNA ESCUELA EN LA CUAL HICIMOS EL CONCURSO DE YOU-MIX, ELLOS SON LOS ALUMNOS DE LA ESCUELA ESTRELLA NARANJA SHIKON…-el salió del escenario y la música comenzó a sonar…(la cancion que sigue es Violetta Ser Mejor busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Hay algo que tal vez deba decirte  
Es algo que te hace muy, muy bien 

Ayame y Shippo:

Se siente tan real, está en tu mente 

Sango y Miroku:

Y dime si eres quien tú quieres ser

Inuyasha:

Tómame la mano, ven aquí 

Sesshomaru:

El resto lo hará tu corazón 

Kagome y Kagura:

No hay nada que no puedas conseguir  
Si vuelas alto

Todos:

Hay sueños de colores  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones  
oh

Ya no hay razas, ni razones  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones  
de ser mejor

Kagome:

Saber y decidir que hoy es posible 

Todos:

hoy es posible 

Sango:

Y en cada pensamiento vuelvo a ser 

Sesshomaru:

Uh vuelvo a ser 

Todos:

Poder imaginar que somos miles 

Inuyasha:

Que somos miles 

Kagome:

Y el sueño que comienza a crecer 

Todos:

Tómame la mano, ven aquí  
el resto lo hará tu corazón  
no hay nada que no puedas conseguir  
Si vuelas alto

Hay sueños, de colores  
no hay mejores ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones  
Oh

Ya no hay razas, ni razones  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones  
de ser

Kagome:

Vamos a poder cantar 

Todos:

Y unir las voces 

Sango:

Vamos a poder lograr 

Kagura:

Quitar los dolores 

Kagome:

y ahora respira profundo  
porque vamos juntos a cambiar el mundo

Todos:

Hay sueños, de colores  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones  
Oh

Ya no hay razas, ni razones  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones  
De ser

Hay sueños, de colores  
no hay mejores ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones  
Oh

Ya no hay razas, ni razones  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones  
De ser

Hay canciones  
De ser mejor  
De ser mejor.

Todos se quedaron impresionados al principio al ver que Kagome cantaba con ellos pero después todo volvió a ser normal o ser mejor sire…

Marotti: LAS VOTACIONES SE CERRARON LES PIDO A TODOS LOS COLEGIOS PARTICIPANTES QUE PASEN AL ESCENARIO-todos entraron- AHORA LA ESCUELA GANADOR QUE SE LLEVARA EL PREMIO DE MEJOR ESCUELA DE ARTES ES…LA ESCUELA ESTRELLA NARANJA SHIKON-son los ganadores

Todos los alumnos de la escuela se emocionaron y comenzaron a abrazarse pero cuando Kagome abrazo a una de los chicos al cual debería escoger ella lo beso…toda la gente comenzó a gritar de la emoción y comenzaron a aplaudir y al que no había escogido Kagome también aplaudió total los dos le dijeron a ella que respetarían la decisión

Director de Escolarium: ESPEREN ESA ESCUELA NO PUEDE GANAR KAGOME ES UNA ALUMNA DE ESCOLARIUM ELLA FIRMO EL CONTRATO

Marotti: ESO ES CIERTO ASI QUE EL PREMIO ES DE…

Kagome: NO ESPEREN, ES CIERTO YO FIRME UN CONTRATO, PERO EL CONTRATO DICE QUE SOY ALUMNA DE ESCOLARIUM HASTA QUE TERMINE LA CANCION DE FIN DE AÑO CON ELLOS NO DICE QUE ESTE EN TODA LA PRESENTACION CON ELLOS- le dio el contrato a Marotti

Marotti:- se puso a leer el contrato- ES CIERTO, CUANDO LA CANCION DE ESCOLARIUM TERMINO ELLA VUELVE A LA ESCUELA ESTRELLA NARANJA SHIKON QUE SIGUE SIENDO LA GANADORA

Toda la preocupación se fue Kagome ya había regresa a la escuela, y había escogido al chico que en verdad amo desde que lo conoció…después de eso la escuela estrella naranja Shikon hiso una fiesta en la escuela, Kagome se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela con el chico que no escogió…

Sesshomaru: Kagome me alegra que hallas hecho lo que dice tu corazón y tu corazón dice a mil por hora Inuyasha

Kagome: lo siento si te lastime Sesshomaru pero cuando vi la fotografía mía y de Inuyasha me mira y estaba muy feliz con una sonrisa que nunca pensé tener

Sesshomaru: no te preocupes si tú hiciste lo que dicta tu corazón eso es suficiente para mi

Kagome: y dime que harás en tus vacaciones

Sesshomaru: la única razón por la que estaba aquí era porque pensé que te quedarías conmigo pero como escogiste a mi hermano, supongo que me iré a estudiar a Estados Unidos me ofrecieron una beca- dijo con tono gracioso

Kagome:-se rio- ya no te hagas el gracioso…y vas a volver después de haber terminado la universidad

Sesshomaru: claro y para cuando vuelva quiero ver que tú y mi hermanito ya están en preparativos de boda- se ríen los dos

Kagome: y cuando te vas

Sesshomaru: mañana a la amanecida

Kagome: bueno yo me tengo que ir le dije a Inuyasha que nos iríamos juntos

Sesshomaru: entonces nos vemos- se abrazaron y ella se fue

Sesshomaru pensando: _Kagome nunca encontrare a alguien como tú…pero si mi hermano por cualquier cosa te deja o tú lo dejas te prometo que yo regresare o te seguiré a donde vallas para volver a reconquistarte_

En el jardín de la escuela….

Kagome: Inuyasha – gritaba mientras corría hacia el

Inuyasha: hola Kagome, parece que te vi bien acompañada con Sesshomaru-dijo con tono celoso y ella se rio- de que te ríes

Kagome: tengo un novio muy celoso- eso hizo que él se sonrojara

Inuyasha: y quien te dijo que soy tu novio- le dio la espalda

Kagome: yo si quieres te lo pido ¿Inuyasha quieres ser mi novio?- dijo con tono gracioso y lo abrazo por atrás

Inuyasha: ya deja de hacerte la graciosa- se volteo para verla- ¿Kagome quieres ser mi novia? –ella lo beso

Kagome: eso te dejo claro

Inuyasha: sip pero quiero que me respondas

Kagome: sabes Inuyasha eres un inseguro…pero yo me voy a ganar tu seguridad y si

Inuyasha: sí que

Kagome: si quiero ser tu novia – se besaron de nuevo era una noche hermosa llena de estrellas

Después de dos meses, llego el día de fin de clases…eran las 10:00, en la cafetería…

Ayame: y chicos que harán en sus vacaciones

Federico: yo me voy de vacaciones a Italia

Miroku: yo me voy a mi casa de playa

Sango: yo me voy a viajar por el país para ver los museos

Shippo: yo voy a ir al parque de diversiones durante todo el verano

Inuyasha: Kagome y yo nos vamos a quedar en Japón

Kagome: en realidad Inuyasha…

Ayame: Kagome aún no le has dicho

Inuyasha: decirme que…

Kagome: Inuyasha mejor vamos a otro lugar a conversar- le agarro la mano y se fueron

Sango: ahí Kagome sigue siendo la misma

Federico: que tiene que decirle a Inuyasha

Ayame: no sabemos nada nosotras

Shippo: chicas dígannos de una vez

Sango: lo que sucede es que Kagome se va durante todas las vacaciones a Perú

Shippo: pero ese país está al otro lado del mundo

Ayame: por eso Kagome se fue para decírselo con más calma y explicaciones a Inuyasha

Miroku: hui ya me imagino como se va a poner Inuyasha

Inuyasha: TE VAS A PERU Y ME VAS A DEJAR –se escuchó el grito por toda la escuela que venía de la sala de música

Miroku: creo que no hace falta imaginarme porque ya lo escuche

En la sala de música…

Inuyasha: escúchame muy bien Kagome Higurashi tú no te vas a ningún lado y no me vas a dejar- dijo alterado

Kagome: Inuyasha tranquilo, yo no te he dicho que te voy a dejar solo que me voy de viaje por las vacaciones

Inuyasha: se supone que somos novios debemos estar unidos no separados- dijo dándole la espalda

Kagome: Inuyasha te prometo que solo serán por las vacaciones, además que quieres que le diga a mi familia, le digo familia "mamá, papá mi novio no quiere que valla con ustedes a Perú y díganle a la familia que no los voy a ver porque mi novio no quiere"- poniéndose frente a el

Inuyasha: solo por vacaciones

Kagome: solo por vacaciones Inuyasha ni que me quedar ahí para siempre

Inuyasha: está bien ve con tu familia- ella lo beso

Ellos dos regresaron a la cafetería con los demás…

Kagome: ya regresamos

Miroku: parece que al final aceptaste que Kagome se valla Inuyasha

Inuyasha: cállate…además solo serán por vacaciones

Federico: y Kagome que vas hacer en Perú

Kagome: bueno me voy a juntar con mi demás familia y también voy a entrar en la competencia de motocrós y drifting

Ayame: no sabíamos que practicaras eso

Kagome: desde que tengo dieciséis años lo hago

Toco la campana y todos entraron a sus aulas…pasaron las horas…1:28 p.m.

Profesora Darbus: bueno alumnos yo quiero que estas vacaciones ustedes tengan tiempo de pensar que actuar no es solo…-comenzó a hablar y nadie le prestaba atención

Miroku: oye Inuyasha que te parece si en el verano vamos a mi casa de playa para ver si ahí chicas bonitas en la playa- dijo apoyándose hacia donde estaba el asiento de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: cállate pervertido yo jamás engañaría a Kagome- dijo al final mirando a Kagome y sonriéndole

Miroku:-vio que eran las 1:29 solo un minuto para el verano- Verano

Federico: Verano

Kagura: Verano

Shippo: Verano

Ayame: Verano

Sango: Verano

Kagome: Verano

Inuyasha: Verano

Toco la campana del Verano (la cancion que sigue es de High School Musical What Time Is It busquen en YouTube es la misma escena)

What time is it?

Come on! woo!

What time is it? Summer time  
It's our vacation  
What time is it? Party time  
That's right, say it loud!  
The time is here, the time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it? Summer time  
School's out, scream and shout

Inuyasha:  
Finally summer's here  
Good to be chillin' out  
I'm off the flock  
Preassure's off  
Now my girl's what it's all about 

Kagome:

Ready for some sunshine  
For my heart to take a chance  
I'm here to stay, no moving away  
Ready for a summer romance

Inuyasha y Kagome:  
Everybody ready, going crazy and we're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now!

Todos:

What time is it? Summer time  
It's our vacation  
What time is it? Party time  
That's right, say it loud!  
What time is it?the time of our lives  
Anticipation  
The time is here, Summer time  
School's out, scream and shout

Ayame:  
Nobody rules  
No summer school

Sango:  
I'm free to shop 'till i drop  
Take education vacation 

Sango y Ayame:  
And the party never has to stop

Federico:  
We've got things to do, we'll see you soon!

Miroku:  
And we're really gonna miss you all 

Shippo:  
Congrats to you and you, 

Miroku, Sango, Ayame y Federico:  
and you and you

Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Federico y Shippo:  
Bye bye 'till next fall  
Everybody ready, going crazy and we're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now!

(ooh)

Todos:

What time is it? Summer time  
It's our vacation  
What time is it? Party time  
That's right, say it loud!  
The time is here, the time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it? summer time  
School's out, scream and shout

Inuyasha y Kagome.  
No more waking up at 6 AM  
'Cause now our time is all our own 

Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Federico y Shippo:  
Enough already, we're waiting  
Come on, let's go-o-o  
We're out of controll!

Inuyasha:

All right!  
Everybody!  
Hey, yeah!  
Come on!

Todos:  
School pride, let's show it  
Champions we know it  
Wildcats, are the best  
Red, white and gold  
When it's time to win, we do it  
We're number 1, we proved it  
Let's lead it up, party down  
That's what the summer's all about

What time is it?  
Summer time is finally here (yeah)  
Let's celebrate 

Inuyasha y Kagome:  
We wanna hear you loud and clear now  
School's out! 

Sango y Miroku:  
We can sleep as late as we want to 

Ayame, Federico y Shippo:

It's our time!  
Now we can do whatever we wanna do

Todos:

What time is it?  
It's summer time  
We're loving it  
Come on and say it again now  
What time is it?  
It's party time  
Let's go and have  
The time of our lives!

Despues de 30 minutos en la salida del a escuela…

Inuyasha: entonces aquí nos despedimos

Kagome: si de aquí yo me voy directo al aeropuerto

Inuyasha: entonces- se dieron un beso el más puro y hermoso que se han dado

Kagome:- se separó de Inuyasha por falta de respiración-nos vemos al comienzo de las clases- entro a su auto y se fue

Inuyasha:- se quedó ahí viendo como el carro de Kagome se alejaba, hasta que lo llamaron al celular- Halo

Kikyo: Hola Inuyasha, mi amor

Inuyasha: que quieres Kikyo no te queda claro que tú y yo terminamos

Kikyo: pero vamos a volver…Inuyasha ahora voy a estudiar junto a ti en la Escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon así que nos vamos a ver al inicio de clases

Inuyasha: eso no me interesa, si regresas o no yo ahora tengo una novia a la cual amo, adiós Kikyo- colgó

Inuyasha: no puede ser porque Kikyo tiene que regresar justo en este momento que no la amo, si hubiera regresado antes que Kagome estaría con ella pero…igual me sería imposible no haberme enamorado de Kagome…porque ahora a la quien amo es a Kagome Higurashi

En Perú, Lima…

Kikyo: Inuyasha solo es para alterarte un poco, pero ahora que tienes novia necesito de ir a Japón no voy a dejar que ninguna tonta me quite tu amor

Mamá de Kikyo: Kikyo

Kikyo: que quieres mamá

Mamá de Kikyo: hija tus tíos me han dicho que ya van a venir con tus primas Rin y Kagome...así que alístate para el día de mañana en la noche- salió de su habitación

Kikyo: mi prima Kagome como la detesto siempre la perfecta en todo…-mira una foto de Inuyasha y ella- ahí Inuyasha no sé qué voy a hacer pero tu yo al final vamos a terminar juntos para siempre- con tono malvado sale de su habitacion

Fin De La Primera Temporada

Les pido a las fans de Sesshomaru y Kagome que me perdonen pero los votos decidieron Inuyasha y Kagome…por otro lado les quiero decir que no se desanimen porque nadie sabe lo que puede pasar si Kikyo lograra separar a Inuyasha y Kagome y capaz Sesshomaru regrese…no les miento en algún momento Sesshomaru va a regresar con la intensión de reconquistara a Kagome…pero cuando será no lo sabemos…bueno eso es todo sus preguntas me la pueden hacer por comentarios y también les aviso que para comenzar a la siguiente temporada voy a publicar para dentro del 21 o 20 de febrero…eso es todo nos vemos en la próxima temporada


	14. Segunda Temporada

Les quiero decir a las fans de Sesshomaru y Kagome que es verdad en las votaciones por comentarios había ganado Sesshomaru y Kagome pero también le aumente las votaciones que me enviaron a mi Inbox como 10 votos por Kagome e Inuyasha…pero también les digo a las fans de Sesshomaru que él va a volver para una de las temporadas que sigue y Kagome se volverá a enamorar de él…bueno sin más que decir les dejo aquí La Segunda Temporada Que Se Titula…

Novios

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, 8:00 a.m. estaba bajando del avión…

Mamá de Kagome: Hija nosotros todavía nos vamos a quedar en el aeropuerto para esperar a tus tíos y tu prima que vienen en el siguiente vuelo

Kagome: de acuerdo mamá

Papá de Kagome: y a dónde vas a ir Kagome

Kagome: bueno, yo me voy a encontrar con mis amigos y después voy al colegio

Rin: es cierto ustedes van a hacer la presentación de inicio de clases verdad

Kagome: a si es entonces me voy adiós pop, adiós mamá, adiós Rin- dijo y se fue hacia el aeropuerto

En otro lado aterrizaba un avión privado de…

Kendall: ahí al fin suelo-dijo estirándose- y tal están ustedes chicos

Logan: te callas Kendall que gracias a ti la pasamos de lo peor en el avión

Kendall: que porque si yo no hice nada

Carlos: que no hiciste nada-dijo gritando- todo el día que estuvimos en el avión decías EL AVION SE VA A CAER, VAMOS A MORIR, ESTA MUY ALTO, QUIERO UN PRACAIDAS, YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ EL AVION SE VA A CAER

Kendall: que enserio dije eso

James: si-dijo gritando- menos mal que tenía fotos de chicas bonitas porque osino me moriría contigo en el avión

Gustavo: Perros Cállense…si la gente se da cuenta que estamos aquí, nos perseguirán ahora yo digo…ehh Kelly que hiba a decir

Kelly: ahh chicos escuchen Griffin nos dijo que ustedes por seguir siendo aún chicos que deberían de estar en la universidad van a estudiar…pero como son cantantes y a eso se van a dedicar van a estudiar en la Escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon y se van a comportar como alumnos normales

Los cuatro chicos gritaron emocionados y felices

Gustavo: Perros cállense-ellos se callaron- porque están tan alegres, van a estudiar en una escuela llena de alumnos estresados por las notas

Kelly: en realidad por ser de los últimos grados solo estudias cursos como Actuación, Instrumentos Musicales, Coreografía, Baile y Canto

James: no es solo por eso

Logan: después de tanto tiempo

Carlos: vamos a ver a…

James, Carlos, Logan y Kendall: CHICAS…-salieron disparados hacia el aeropuerto

Gustavo: esos perros son unos tontos…chicas jha-con tono burlón

Kelly: yo creo que el haberles ordenado que solo saludaran a sus fanáticas los atormento

Gustavo: NOOOO….-grito

Kelly: que te pasa porque gritas

Gustavo: esos perros se fueron al aeropuerto

Kelly: y eso que tiene

Gustavo: que si alguien los reconoce los persiguieran por todo Tokio

Kelly: entonces vamos a alcanzarlos rápido

En el aeropuerto, en el segundo piso

Kagome: ahí donde estarán Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha dijeron que vendrían a recogerme- decía viendo entre la gente del primer piso- ahí mejor bajo, al primer piso- estaba bajándolas escaleras- permiso, permiso- decía mientras bajaba

De repente se choca con alguien desde el segundo escalón para bajar a primer piso…se choca con alguien y esta cayendo de espaldas pero alguien la agarra (si quieren imaginarse vean Violetta y Tomas se conocen en YouTube)

Kendall:-la ayuda a levantarse- estas bien

Kagome: si solo que estaba un poco apurada…me llamo Kagome y tú-dice dándole la mano y él la toma la mano

Kendall: yo me llamo Kendall, sabes no todos los días se ve a una chica tan bonita-se soltaron la mano porque se sonrojaron

Kagome: gracias

De repente una chica grita

Chica: AHHH ES KENDALL-dijo haciendo que todos miren al chico y que comiencen a correr en su dirección

Kendall:-se va corriendo y dice gritando- NUNCA ME OLVIDARE DE TI KAGOME…

Kagome.-se queda parada viendo como el corre y lo persiguen- que chico más raro…creo que lo había visto antes…- dijo pensando en voy alta

Inuyasha: Kagome porque piensas en otros chicos no que pensabas en mi- dijo a las espaldas de Kagome

Kagome:-ella volteo- Inuyasha- girito y lo abrazo para después besarlo

Sango: oigan no coman pan frente a los pobres

Kagome:-volteo y vio a Sango- Sango – dijo para abrazarla y después vio a –Miroku que feliz estoy de verlos- dijo y lo abrazo

Miroku:-bajando su mano hacia su espalda- y yo también estoy muy feliz de verte Kagome –hiba bajando su mano hacia la cintura- sigues igual de…-hiba a poner su mano en el trasero de Kagome hasta que…

Inuyasha: OYE MALDITO MIROKU TOCAS A KAGOME Y TE CONVIERTES EN MUJER ME OISTES-dijo alejando a Kagome de Miroku

Miroku: cálmate Inuyasha solo era un chiste

Sango: un chiste de mal gusto Miroku

Kagome: ya chicos dejen de pelear

Sango: a Kagome es cierto tenemos la presentación de inicio de clases en mañana

Inuyasha: pero eso es mañana, ahora a donde vamos

Miroku: vamos al centro comercial de la playa….

Despues de una hora, en el centro comercial de la playa…

Kagome: y saben algo de Federico, Ayame y Shippo

Sango: Federico dijo que regresaría mañana

Miroku: Ayame vuelve también mañana

Inuyasha: Shippo se fue a Kioto y dice que va a regresar hoy en la noche

Sango: y Kagome que hiciste en tus vacaciones

Kagome: bueno, me junte con mi familia en Lima, Perú…también me encontré con mis primos y primas…competí en el concurso de Motocrós y Drifting en los cuales gane

Inuyasha: y no conociste a chicos – con tono celoso

Kagome: claro que si Inuyasha, conocí a chicos que también competían Motocrós y Drifting…

Miroku: y como siempre cayeron rendidos ante ti, no Kagome

Kagome: bueno si, pero no les hacía caso – vio que Inuyasha se adelantó- Inuyasha estás enojado

Inuyasha: tú que crees que yo…-no puedo hablar más porque sintió los labios de Kagome encima de los suyos

Sango: ahí siempre será así se pone celoso y terminan con un beso

Miroku: y no quieres que sigamos su ejemplo Sango…-dijo acercándosele

Sango-empujo a Miroku- no molestes Miroku

Pasaron las horas…los cuatro volvieron a sus casas, 10:30 p.m. en la mansión Higurashi…

Kagome: YA LLEGUE - dijo al cerrar la puerta

Mamá de Kagome: Hija mira quien está aquí- Kagome entro a la sala

Kikyo: hola primita…-dijo con tono burlón

Kagome: hola Kikyo - dijo con una sonrisa y fue a abrazarla

Mamá de Kagome: hija llegaste tarde pero tu prima quiso esperarte para darte una noticia

Kagome: que noticia

Kikyo: primita Kagome voy a estudiar contigo en tu mismo salón

Kagome: -la agarro de las manos y se puso a saltar con ella- que enserio

Kikyo: si así que mañana mismo iré contigo a la escuela

Kagome: enserio entonces mañana veras la presentación en la que yo voy a estar

Al día siguiente en la mañana, 7:45 a.m.

Kagome: bueno Kikyo aquí te dejo tengo que alistarme para la presentación, adiós- entro a la escuela

Kikyo:-vio que ella desaparecía- lo siento primita pero Inuyasha es mio

Detras del telon del auditorio de la escuela, 7:55 a.m.…

Kagome: YA LLEGUE-dijo ya traía puesto el vestuario de la cancion

Inuyasha: al fin, al llegado muy tarde

Kagome: si ya lo sé es que mi prima va a estudiar aquí y la tuve que dejar a la entrada para venir corriendo aquí, pero ya no importa aquí estoy- ellos dos se iban acercándose para besarse pero…

Shippo:-entro- Oye Inuyasha…-no hablo más porque vio a Kagome- Kagome-grito Shippo emocionado para ir a abrazarla

Kagome: Shippo- después vio a Ayame que entro- Ayame- y la abrazo

Federico:-entro- parece que te olvidaste de mí

Kagome: Federico- y lo abrazo también

Gregorio: ya basta de abrazos y pónganse a sus posiciones

En el escenario…

Kagome:

Hay algo que tal vez deba decirte  
Es algo que te hace muy, muy bien 

Ayame y Shippo:

Se siente tan real, está en tu mente 

Sango y Miroku:

Y dime si eres quien tú quieres ser

Inuyasha:

Tómame la mano, ven aquí 

Sesshomaru:

El resto lo hará tu corazón 

Kagome y Kagura:

No hay nada que no puedas conseguir  
Si vuelas alto

Todos:

Hay sueños de colores  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones  
oh

Ya no hay razas, ni razones  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones  
de ser mejor

Kagome:

Saber y decidir que hoy es posible 

Todos:

hoy es posible 

Sango:

Y en cada pensamiento vuelvo a ser 

Sesshomaru:

Uh vuelvo a ser 

Todos:

Poder imaginar que somos miles 

Inuyasha:

Que somos miles 

Kagome:

Y el sueño que comienza a crecer 

Todos:

Tómame la mano, ven aquí  
el resto lo hará tu corazón  
no hay nada que no puedas conseguir  
Si vuelas alto

Hay sueños, de colores  
no hay mejores ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones  
Oh

Ya no hay razas, ni razones  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones  
de ser

Kagome:

Vamos a poder cantar 

Todos:

Y unir las voces 

Sango:

Vamos a poder lograr 

Kagura:

Quitar los dolores 

Kagome:

y ahora respira profundo  
porque vamos juntos a cambiar el mundo

Todos:

Hay sueños, de colores  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones  
Oh

Ya no hay razas, ni razones  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones  
De ser

Hay sueños, de colores  
no hay mejores ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones  
Oh

Ya no hay razas, ni razones  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones  
De ser

Hay canciones  
De ser mejor  
De ser mejor.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados…

Despues de dos minutos…en el aula 4-B…

Kagome:-entro con Inuyasha agarrado de la mano- mira Inuyasha ella es mi prima Kikyo, Kikyo él es Inuyasha mi novio

Inuyasha se quedó helado Kagome y Kikyo eran primas, nunca se dio cuenta…Kikyo miraba con una cara de risa a Inuyasha…Kagome no se dio cuenta nada

Kikyo: mucho gusto Inuyasha mi primita me hablo mucho de ti - dándole la mano

Inuyasha:-le dio la mano también- igualmente Kikyo…-dijo

Kagome: Inuyasha te dejo con Kikyo quede con Sango que veríamos algo, adiós los veo después- se fue

Inuyasha:-agarro del brazo a Kikyo y la jalo hacia el armario del conserje- que se supone que estás haciendo

Kikyo: eso te pregunto a ti, porque me traes acaso quieres-comenzó a entrelazar sus brazos entre el cuello de Inuyasha

Inuyasha:-se apartó de ella- cállate, que haces aquí que quieres atormentarme

Kikyo: solo vine a estudiar con mi dulce primita-con tono sarcástico

Inuyasha: Kikyo pobre que le hagas algo a Kagome te juro que…

Kikyo: tu a mí no me juras nada, Inuyasha crees que después de tanto tiempo voy a estar enamorada de ti…por dios no sería al contrario, no más recuerdo tú eras el que me rogaba

Inuyasha: eso era antes porque ahora yo amo a Kagome, adiós Kikyo-se fue

Despues de un rato…8:35 a.m. en el auditorio

Angie: bueno chicos esta es el auditorio, ahora lo que van a hacer y lo que todos hacen al inicio de clases es hacer su prueba de canto, la cual antes era en dueto pero ahora es en solista así que este es el orden de quienes pasan Miroku, Inuyasha…-siguió diciendo nombres hasta que-…Kikyo y la última Kagome

Pasaron las horas…en los pasillos que dirigían al auditorio

James: oigan chicos creo que nos perdimos

Logan: eso crees-con sarcasmo

Kendall: ya no peleen ahí que buscar una solución

Carlos: miren una puerta- abrió la puerta y todo cayeron hacia adentro del auditorio

James:-con voz baja-oigan ahí esta Angie

Carlos: seguro ella sabe a donde tenemos que ir

Logan: pero está dando clases

Kendall: mejor ahí que sentarnos y escondernos aquí al fondo para después esperar que todos se vallan-todos asintieron

Angie: bueno la que sigue es Kikyo, pasa al escenario y canta por favor- ella sintió

Kikyo: -se subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar…-(la cancion que sigue es Sueña Conmigo Igual Que Yo busquen en YouTube)

soy algo especial  
y todas quieren ser  
Igual que yo  
No soy una más  
y todas quieren  
Ocupar mi lugar

Con o sin maquillaje  
sencilla y natural  
No hay estrella como yo

No estoy hecha para perder  
soy todo lo que ves  
No me detengo es mi corazón

Se encienden las luces  
la música suena  
Es hora de que empieze mi show

Soy algo especial  
y todas quieren ser  
Igual que yo  
No soy una más  
y todas quieren  
Ocupar mi lugar

Con o sin maquillaje  
romántica y sensual  
El mundo aclamará mi voz

Estoy hecha para ganar  
¿acaso no me ves?  
Se que estaremos juntos los dos

Se encienden las luces  
la música suena  
Es hora de que empieze mi show

Soy algo especial  
y todas quieren ser  
Igual que yo  
No soy una más  
y todas quieren  
Ocupar mi lugar

Se encienden las luces...  
(Se encienden las luces  
la música suena  
Es hora de que empieze mi show)

Soy algo especial  
(soy algo especial)  
Todas quieren ser igual  
No soy una más  
todas quieren ocupar mi lugar...

Soy algo especial  
y todas quieren ser  
Igual que yo  
No soy una más  
y todas quieren  
Ocupar mi lugar

Soy algo especial  
y todas quieren ser  
Igual que yo  
No soy una más  
y todas quieren  
Ocupar mi lugar

Se encienden las luces...

Todos aplaudieron

Angie: bien me gusto tu cancion tienes un 20 de nota a la cual solo el 20 llego Inuyasha…Kagome tú sigues, espero que no me defraudes

Kagome: y no lo hare Angie- subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar…- (la cancion que sigue es de Hannah Montana He could be The one busquen en YouTube)

Smooth talkin'  
So rockin'  
A-he's got everything  
That a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself  
From doing somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

[Chorus:]  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

He's lightnin'  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go  
He's always on my mind and  
I'm going crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself  
From how my heart is racin'  
Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away

[Repeat Chorus:]

And he's got a way  
Of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned  
When I'm with him  
And I'm so into him

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

Todos aplaudieron emocionados…

Angie: parece que no me defraudaste tienes un sobre 20 felicidades

Kagome: gracias

Toco la campana y todos salieron corriendo…en los asientos de atrás...

Carlos: Woa…esa chica canto fabuloso

James: y es muy hermosa

Logan: se ve que es muy inteligente

Kendall: si Kagome es maravillosa

Carlos: que tú la conoces

Kendall: la conocí en el aeropuerto

James: pues vas a dejar de conocerla porque ella será la nueva novia de James

Logan: oye estas equivocado alguien como ella no estaría con un tonto como tu

Carlos: chicos no se para que discuten si ella se va enamorar de mi cuando me vea

Kendall: oigan que les pasa yo la vi primero

Logan: cállate Kendall ella es mi chica perfecta

James: dirás la mía

Carlos: ella va a ser mía

Kendall: así pues no va a ser de ninguno de ustedes si yo la conquisto primero- dijo con orgullo los volvió a ver que ellos salieron corriendo del auditorio- oigan tramposos- y también salió corriendo

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

Kendall: oigan que les pasa yo la vi primero

Logan: cállate Kendall ella es mi chica perfecta

James: dirás la mía

Carlos: ella va a ser mía

Kendall: así pues no va a ser de ninguno de ustedes si yo la conquisto primero- dijo con orgullo los volvió a ver que ellos salieron corriendo del auditorio- oigan tramposos- y también salió corriendo

Continuara…

En la azotea de la escuela…

Inuyasha: sabes me gusto tu cancion supongo que me la dedicaste a mi o a alguien más-con tono poquito celoso

Kagome: claro que es para ti tonto…aunque-con tono juguetón

Inuyasha: aunque que Kagome dime-celoso

Kagome: eres un celoso Inuyasha mejor bésame-se besaron

Inuyasha: oye tu prima y tu son muy buenas amigas

Kagome: quien Kikyo- Inuyasha asintió- bueno yo cuando era pequeña siempre quise jugar y divertirme con ella pero no me hacía caso siempre que mi familia se junta siempre me mira con mala cara pero no le hago mucho caso, aunque esta vez parece que ya somos mejores amigas desde el verano, porque lo dices

Inuyasha: a no nada curiosidad…

Kagome: y dime Inuyasha has compuesto alguna cancion

Inuyasha: hasta ahorita nada y tu

Kagome: aparte de He Could Be The One tampoco si compuse pero solo es una estrofa te la muestro cuando la tenga avanzada…Inuyasha me voy le dije a las chicas que nos encontraríamos en la sala de baile…-le dio un beso-nos vemos en el salón-y se fue- pero no se dio cuenta que se le había caído su collar

Inuyasha pensando: _mi linda Kagome…nunca te voy a perder, tu eres mi novia y de nadie más_-se fue tampoco se dio cuenta lo del collar de Kagome

En la sala de baile…

Kagome:-entra corriendo- ya llegue chicas

Ayame: te tardaste

Kagome: es que estaba con Inuyasha y…

Sango: ya no, nos digas más de lo que sabemos

Kagome: y para que nos juntamos

Ayame: Sango y yo compusimos una cancion para la presentación de la web

Kagome: cual presentación de la web

Sango: ahí Kagome que no escuchaste cuando Angie dijo que los que participamos en el concurso de colegios

Ayame: ósea nosotros, teníamos una presentación a pedido del publico

Kagome: que enserio a la gente le gusto como cantamos

Sango: si además dijo que la ganadora ósea tu ibas a tener un protagónico en la presentación de la web

Kagome: ahí enserio y que cancion vamos a cantar nosotras

Ayame: como Sango y yo nos quedamos en Japón Angie ya nos había avisado así que compusimos una cancion que se llama Junto A Ti-le entrego una hoja- mira aquí está la letra el color violeta es lo que tu cantas

Kagome: de acuerdo ya entendí entonces a practicar…

Las chicas encendieron el equipo de música y comenzaron a cantar…(la cancion que sigue es de Violetta Junto A Ti busquen en YouTube su Video Musical)

Ayame:

Hoy contigo estoy mejor, si todo sale bien  
lo puedo encaminar y estar mejor  
me puedes escuchar y decir no,no,no

Sango:

Hoy se que es lo que debo hacer y nunca mas  
regresara el dolor, oh oh oh oh  
si no lo puedo ver, enséñame

Kagome:

Pienso que las cosas suceden

Sango:  
y el porque solo está en mi mente

Ayame:  
siento que sola no lo puedo ver hoy... 

Sango:

Ahora se, todo es diferente, 

Kagome:

veo que nada nos detiene 

Las tres:

Yo lo se, mi mejor amiga eres tu

Kagome:

Se que te puedo llamar, para estar junto a mi 

Ayame:

yo se que tu vendrás, y lo mejor...  
me sabes escuchar, para darme valor...

Sango:

Tu me das la libertad de ser quien soy  
y lo que quiero ser,oh oh oh oh 

Las Tres:

si no lo puedo ver, enséñame

Kagome:

Pienso que las cosas suceden

Sango:  
y el porque solo está en mi mente

Ayame:  
siento que sola no lo puedo ver hoy... 

Sango:

Ahora se, todo es diferente, 

Kagome:

veo que nada nos detiene 

Las tres:

Yo lo se, mi mejor amiga eres tu

Kagome:

Que mas da, friend,amichi,amiga  
me da igual, digan lo que digan  
Only you, mi mejor amiga eres tu

Kagome:

Pienso que las cosas suceden

Sango:  
y el porque solo está en mi mente

Ayame:  
siento que sola no lo puedo ver hoy... 

Sango:

Ahora se, todo es diferente, 

Kagome:

veo que nada nos detiene 

Las tres:

Yo lo se, mi mejor amiga eres tu

Termino la cancion y toco la campana, lo alumnos entraron a sus salones

En los pasadizos de la escuela…los chicos de Big Time Rush estaban corriendo hasta que alguien los agarro del cuello de sus camisas y los subió a la azotea de la escuela

Gustavo: Perros, donde han estado

Kendall: estábamos buscándolos pero…

Carlos: nos perdimos entramos a una clase que se dio en el auditorio…

Logan: pero nos escondimos y vimos cantar a los alumnos…

James: y entre una de ellas está mi futura novia…

Carlos: cállate ella no te hará caso

Logan: claro porque se interesara en el más inteligente ósea en mi

James: dirás el más guapo que soy yo

Kendall: oigan ni siquiera la conocen almenos yo la conozco

Gustavo: Perros sus peleas por chicas no me interesan a partir de mañana ustedes vendrán a estudiar

Carlos: y entonces para que venimos hoy

Gustavo: hoy venimos para…para que venimos hoy Kelly

Kelly: ahí hombres…vinimos para que vieran el colegio y vean a los alumnos

Logan: pues yo ya los vi…así que ahora me voy a buscar a Kagome

Kelly: esperan ustedes hablan de Kagome Higurashi

Kendall: si así se llama porque

Kelly: Kagome es la ganadora del concurso You-Mix y gracias a ella esta escuela gano el concurso de las escuelas de artes, la llaman la chica prodigio porque al cantar, actuar y tocar cualquier instrumento musical lo hace mejor que nadie

James: ya ven es perfecta para mí, ahora yo me voy a buscarla

Gustavo: ustedes se quedan acá si alguna persona los ven tendremos que volver a correr al hotel

Carlos: pero entonces nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día

Kelly: solo hasta que toque la campana de salida…más bien porque no pasean por la azotea es muy bonita

Los cuatro: de acuerdo

Los chicos se esparcieron por el lugar…Kendal se apoyó en el barandal que mostraba el jardín cuando de repente ve algo que brilla en el piso

Kendall: qué es esto- lo recogió-es un collar que dice Kagome-era un collar que de insignia tenía el nombre Kagome escrito de en un corazón de oro-si ahora si tengo una excusa para verla…donde estará…

Pasaron las horas, en la mansión Higurashi…

Kagome: YA LLEGUE-dijo subiendo a su cuarto

Mamá de Kagome: Kagome...ya se fue a su habitación

Kikyo: hola tía

Mamá de Kagome: Kikyo, le puedes decir a Kagome que baje en 30 minutos que las cocineras ya van a servir la comida

Kikyo: como digas tía- subió las escaleras

En la habitación de Kagome…

Kagome: NO PUEDE SER- gritaba mientras buscaba una cosa entre sus cajones- NO ESTA, ME VOY A MORIR- decía mientras sacaba ropa de su armario

Kikyo:-entro a la habitación- que te pasa primita, que tienes

Kagome: Kikyo perdí el collar que me regalo Inuyasha

Kikyo: Inuyasha te regalo un collar

Kagome: si me lo dio el día de nuestro aniversario de dos meses

Kikyo: Aahhh

Kikyo pensando: _maldito Inuyasha a mí me distes recién un collar cuando cumplimos un año y a la tonta de mi prima a los dos meses…aaahhh que cólera_

Kikyo: mi tía dice que bajes en 30 minutos que va a estar en la comida

Kagome: de acuerdo – Kikyo salió de la habitación – tengo que encontrarlo yo recuerdo que lo vi en la mañana pero no me acuerdo si me lo puse o no

Al día siguiente, en la escuela 7:59 a.m...

Inuyasha: que te pasa Kagome estas bien

Kagome: si solo que Inuyasha…

Toco la campana

Inuyasha: ahí que ir al salón mejor después ya hablamos

En salón de clases…

Profesora Darbus: alumnos hoy hablaremos sobre…

Antonio:-entro al salón- Profesora Darbus lamento interrumpir pero tengo que decirles algo a los alumnos de 4-B

Profesora Darbus: habla de una vez

Antonio: desde hoy van a venir cuatro alumnos nuevos ellos son James Daimond, Carlos García, Logan Mitchell y Kendall Knight ellos son los chicos de Big Time Rush -las chicas gritaron al verlos pasar al salón- quiero que los traten como cuatro chicos normales…ahora siéntense, yo me retiro- él se fue

Los cuatro chicos no hicieron caso porque se quedaron embobados al ver a Kagome (tenia ropa que siempre usa Violetta) ella no se dio cuenta pero Inuyasha si

Profesora Darbus: OIGAN USTEDES SIENTENSE- pero ellos no le hicieron caso- asa que no hacen caso ahora los cuatro se sientan detrás de Kagome en la fila

Inuyasha: profesora aquí nos sentamos nosotros desde el año pasado

Profesora Darbus: como tú lo dijistes año pasado ahora Federico, Miroku e Inuyasha siéntense en la parte de atrás y tu Inuyasha te quedas castigado todo el recreo en el salón de clases

La clase continúo y la profesora se puso a hablar todo aburrido

Kagome pensando: _Kendall ese nombre yo lo he escuchado aparte de pertenecer a Big Time Rush pero donde…aaahhh ya me acorde él es…_

_Recuerdo…_

_En el aeropuerto, en el segundo piso_

_Kagome: ahí donde estarán Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha dijeron que vendrían a recogerme- decía viendo entre la gente del primer piso- ahí mejor bajo, al primer piso- estaba bajándolas escaleras- permiso, permiso- decía mientras bajaba _

_De repente se choca con alguien desde el segundo escalón para bajar a primer piso…se choca con alguien y está cayendo de espaldas pero alguien la agarra (si quieren imaginarse vean Violetta y Tomas se conocen en YouTube)_

_Kendall:-la ayuda a levantarse- estas bien_

_Kagome: si solo que estaba un poco apurada…me llamo Kagome y tú-dice dándole la mano y él la toma la mano_

_Kendall: yo me llamo Kendall, sabes no todos los días se ve a una chica tan bonita-se soltaron la mano porque se sonrojaron_

_Kagome: gracias_

_De repente una chica grita_

_Chica: AHHH ES KENDALL-dijo haciendo que todos miren al chico y que comiencen a correr en su dirección_

_Kendall:-se va corriendo y dice gritando- NUNCA ME OLVIDARE DE TI KAGOME…_

_Kagome.-se queda parada viendo como el corre y lo persiguen- que chico más raro…creo que lo había visto antes…- dijo pensando en voy alta_

_Fin del recuerdo…_

_El chico que conocí es Kendall Knight…ósea que está en mí mismo salón, que casualidad quisiera hablar con él me da mucha curiosidad en las revistas dice que él es el que compone las canciones capaz pueda aprender de Kendall_

Durante toda la clase los chicos de Big Time Rush miraban a Kagome, Kendall cuando ella estaba distraída le olía el cabello que olía delicioso…Inuyasha reventaba de celos

Inuyasha pensando: _que les pasa a esos cuatro idiotas porque miran a mi Kagome y ese estúpido de Kendall le huele el cabello a mi Kagome solo yo hago eso…ahh que cólera y en el recreo tampoco puedo pegarles porque estoy castigado_

Kagome envía un mensaje a Inuyasha que dice:

_Inuyasha no debiste de contestarle a la profesora ahora te vas a quedar n el salón en la hora de almuerzo, Inuyasha no te molesta si te me voy al recreo es que quiero buscar algo_

Inuyasha contesto:

_No te preocupes si quieres puedes salir yo me quedo aquí_

Kagome respondió:

_Gracias Inuyasha_

Toco la campana del almuerzo, todos salieron…, en los pasadizos de la escuela por donde estaba la entrada del salón del 4-B

James: ahí que clase más aburrida, ahora a buscar a mi futura novia

Carlos: cállate ella es mía

Logan: eso es mentira

Kendall: miren Kagome está ahí así que ahora

Todas las chicas fanáticas: SON BIG TIME RUSH -y salieron a perseguirlos y ellos comenzaron a correr

En los pasadizos lejos del salón de clases se encontraban Kagome, Federico, Shippo y Miroku

Kagome: y chicos ya tienen su cancion para la presentación de la web

Shippo: en realidad Kagome…

Miroku: te queríamos pedir ayuda, estamos en cero

Kagome: y que quieren que haga

Federico: ya tenemos la cancion pero queremos que nos ayudes con la coreografía

Kagome: pero porque no le pidieron a Gregorio ayer

Shippo: pero sabes cómo es Gregorio jamás nos ayudaría

Kagome: está bien les parece si mañana que es miércoles nos vemos en la sala de coreografía a las 8:00 a.m.

Los tres: de acuerdo

Kagome: bueno chicos los dejo nos vemos en clases- se despidió y se fue

En la sala de música…

Kagome: ahí necesito encontrar el collar

James:-entro y se le acercó- hola parece que no nos presentaron son James Daimond-dándole la mano todo seductor

Kagome: -le tomo la mano- un gusto Kagome Higurashi

James: Kagome el nombre más hermoso del mundo claro después de James

Kagome:-ella se rio- James y dime te gusto la clase

James: claro que no de lo más aburrido

Kagome: si yo también pienso lo mismo

James: tu escuchas Big Time Rush

Kagome: quien no

James: entonces porque me tratas como un chico normal

Kagome: no es que diga que soy igual que tu pero la gente abecés me busca porque me consideran la chica popular y bonita, eso está mal porque en verdad no conocen como eres en verdad

James: enserio te sientes así

Kagome: si y tú también supongo

James: si jamás creí que alguien me comprendiera todos piensa que soy tonto por ser guapo pero no es así, aunque si soy guapo –los dos se rieron

Kagome: bueno James me voy nos vemos después - se fue

James: no puede ser es la chica más espectacular que he conocido

En el gimnasio de básquet…se encontraba Kagome buscando el collar en donde guardan los balones entonces le da ganas de encestar uno pero es interrumpida…

Carlos:-se acercó a ella y le dio la mano- Hola soy Carlos García para servirte

Kagome:-se rio y le dio la mano- soy Kagome Higurashi

Carlos: te gusta el básquet

Kagome: si es un juego divertido

Carlos: enserio jamás conocí a una chica que le gustara

Kagome: y por lo visto a ti también te gusta

Carlos: bueno si, pero no se lo digas a nadie

Kagome: porque

Carlos: es que James, Logan y Kendall mayormente juegan joki y si les digo que me gusta más el básquet se enojaran conmigo

Kagome: sabes mejores y verdaderos amigos, y un verdadero amigo jamás se enojaría con su amigo solo porque le gusta una cosa más que la otra al contrario lo aceptarían

Carlos: tú crees que ellos lo hagan

Kagome: claro que sí, se ve que ustedes son muy amigos piénsalo – agarro el balón y lo encesto en la cancha – entonces Carlos me voy nos vemos en la clase – se fue

Carlos: no puede ser esa chica es maravillosa jamás conocí a alguien como ella

En la sala de química…

Kagome: lo siento - se disculpó al haber chocado con alguien y manchándole con un tubo de ensayo que tenía liquido plomo

Kagome: no te preocupes, me llamo Kagome Higurashi- le dio la mano

Logan: Logan Mitchell parece que te gusta la química- le dio la mano

Kagome: -ella también le dio la mano- Kagome Higurashi, si en verdad lo siento por haberte manchado la camisa

Logan: no te preocupes fue un accidente además no creo que hacer una combinación para hacer MgCl2 sea una buena idea yo te recomendaría que combinaras otro para que te salga NaCl

Kagome: wau sí que sabes de química, eres muy inteligente

Logan: si lo sé, aunque los chicos me molestan un poco por serlo

Kagome: no te sientas así, tú eres inteligente y así le agradas a la gente, nadie te deje justar y si te juzgan es porque están envidiosos de ti…a y por cierto gracias por la recomendación ahora cuando quiera hacer sal que es cloruro de sodio utilizare catión sodio y anión cloruro – dijo y después se fue

Logan: Kagome es sorprendente, creo que sabe más que yo…ahí una palabra que para mí la describe magnifica

En los pasadizos de la escuela cerca del salón…

Kagome: no puede ser aun no encuentro el collar…-decía sin mirar por donde hiba

De repente se choca con alguien y está cayendo de espaldas pero alguien la agarra (si quieren imaginarse vean Violetta y Tomas se conocen en YouTube)

Kendall: hola Kagome- dice con una sonrisa para después levantarla

Kagome:-ya estando de pie- Hola Kendall

Kendall: parece que el destino quiere unirnos

Kagome:-se rio- así parece

Kendall: parece que es tu costumbre andar siempre bien distraída

Kagome: es que estaba buscando algo

Kendall: que cosa

Kagome: un collar que tiene grabado mi nombre en forma de corazón

Kendall: creo que yo te puedo ayudar-saca el collar de su bolsillo y se lo muestra- este es

Kagome: abraza a Kendall, sin darse cuenta que alguien miraba- gracias Kendall- hace que él se sonroje, después de separase de el- donde lo encontraste

Kendall: en la azotea, te lo pongo- ella asintió y comenzó a poner el collar

Kagome: gracias…nos vemos después- ella se dirigió hacia el salón

En el salón de clases 4-B…

Kagome: Inuyasha…-dijo emocionada para ir a abrazarlo

Inuyasha:-el no correspondió el abrazo y la alejo de el- porque no te vas se ve que estas mejor con tus amigos de Big Time Rush

Kagome: me vistes con Kendall

Inuyasha: si vi como lo abrazabas, que te pasa recién lo conoces Kagome –ella se rio- que se te hace tan gracioso

Kagome: es que a Kendall yo no lo conocí en la escuela si no en el aeropuerto cuando regrese a Japón…- no hablo más porque el comenzó a hablar

Inuyasha: así que tenía razón me estas engañando Kagome- dijo enfadado

Kagome: claro que no Inuyasha que te pasa

Inuyasha: lo que me pasa que mi novia me está engañando con alguien que recién conoce

Kagome: cállate Inuyasha, eso no es verdad…mira el collar que tengo puesto

Inuyasha: que te lo compro ese estúpido que tan rápido caes Kagome

Kagome:-le hiba a tirar una cachetada a Inuyasha pero- sabes que Inuyasha si así me tratas y recién tenemos como novios cuatro meses será mejor que terminemos nuestra relación- lo dijo e hizo que él se quedara paralizado

Toco la campana y Federico, Sango, Ayame, Miroku y Shippo que estaban espiando se cayeran haciendo abrir la puerta con todos ellos tirados en el piso y Kagome e Inuyasha seguían mirándose uno al otro con tristeza

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

En el salón de clases 4-B…

Kagome: Inuyasha…-dijo emocionada para ir a abrazarlo

Inuyasha:-el no correspondió el abrazo y la alejo de el- porque no te vas se ve que estas mejor con tus amigos de Big Time Rush

Kagome: me vistes con Kendall

Inuyasha: si vi como lo abrazabas, que te pasa recién lo conoces Kagome –ella se rio- que se te hace tan gracioso

Kagome: es que a Kendall yo no lo conocí en la escuela si no en el aeropuerto cuando regrese a Japón…- no hablo más porque el comenzó a hablar

Inuyasha: así que tenía razón me estas engañando Kagome- dijo enfadado

Kagome: claro que no Inuyasha que te pasa

Inuyasha: lo que me pasa que mi novia me está engañando con alguien que recién conoce

Kagome: cállate Inuyasha, eso no es verdad…mira el collar que tengo puesto

Inuyasha: que te lo compro ese estúpido que tan rápido caes Kagome

Kagome:-le hiba a tirar una cachetada a Inuyasha pero- sabes que Inuyasha si así me tratas y recién tenemos como novios cuatro meses será mejor que terminemos nuestra relación- lo dijo e hizo que él se quedara paralizado

Toco la campana y Federico, Sango, Ayame, Miroku y Shippo que estaban espiando se cayeran haciendo abrir la puerta con todos ellos tirados en el piso y Kagome e Inuyasha seguían mirándose uno al otro con tristeza

Continuara…

Pasaron las horas en la escuela Kagome seguía triste no tenía muchos ánimos no le agrado que Inuyasha desconfiara de ella, por otro lado Inuyasha se sentía triste y celoso al ver a los cuatro chicos observándola todos embobados, toco la campana de salida y todos salieron…en los pasadizos de la escuela…

Ayame: Kagome estas bien

Sango: que pregunta es esa Ayame nosotras vimos cuando quiso terminar con Inuyasha

Ayame: es cierto y Kagome enserio lo engañaste

Kagome: claro que no sino que el desconfía de mi sin escucharme

En otro pasadizo…

Federico: yo creo que deberías de escuchar a Kagome

Inuyasha: yo la vi que quieres que haga le pida disculpas cuando ella me engaño

Shippo: y como sabes que es verdad si no la escuchas

Inuyasha: un acto vale más de mil palabras

Miroku: pues recuerda que por un acto el año pasado casi pierdes a Kagome y la dejas en bandeja de plato frente a Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: escúchenme Kagome es solo mía y de nadie mas

Federico: pues ya no será tuya si ella termina contigo por tu desconfianza, adiós chicos voy a ver a Kagome- se fue caminando

Inuyasha: CLARO VETE, DEJAME IGUAL QUE ELLA COMO ERES SU MEJOR AMIGO

Shippo: Federico tiene razón vas a perder a Kagome si no la escuchas, además no tienes razón para desconfiar de ella- se fue también

Inuyasha: claro que la tengo…-dijo en voz baja

Miroku: yo sé que la tienes Inuyasha pero ellos no lo saben, pero Inuyasha recuerda que Kagome no es Kikyo, ella si te engaño te lo dijo en tu misma cara pero Kagome jamás haría eso…o acaso quieres volver con Kikyo ahora que está en la escuela

Inuyasha: claro que no Kagome es mi presente, Kikyo mi pasado

Miroku: pues si sigues sin escucharla Kagome se convertirá en tu pasado…-también se fue

Inuyasha: creo que tienen razón…voy a buscarla

Inuyasha la busco pero no la encontró ya se había ido toda la tarde se la paso llamándola y mandándole mensajes pero ella no contestaba le había dolido mucho su desconfianza…por otro lado a las 2:30 p.m. en el hotel Westin de Japón…

Carlos: ella va a ser mis- dijo mientras tiraba una almohada a Kendall

Logan: te equivocas a ella le gustan los inteligentes- tirándole una almohada a Carlos

James: claro que no, Kagome me dijo que se siente igual que yo somos parecidos- dijo tirándole una almohada a Logan

Kendall: cállense ella me abrazo y me agradeció a mí – dijo tirándole tres almohadas a los tres

Gustavo:-entro a la habitación- PERROS CALLENSE QUE DESDE LA SALA SE ENCUCHAN SUS GRITOS

Kelly: ahora porque se pelean…a ya se tiene nombre y apellido Kagome Higurashi

Los cuatro: ELLA ME COMPRENDE- lo cuatro se sorprendieron- ELLA ME COMPRENDE A MI NO A USTEDES- dijeron en simultaneo

Gustavo: CALLENSE, ESCUCHEMNE A QUIEN ELLA BESE PRIMERO SERA EL GANADOR, PERO TIENE QUE SER UN BESO QUE ELLA TAMBIEN CORRESPONDA AHORA CALLENSE-los cuatro chicos asustados asintieron

Paso el día a la mañana siguiente 7:35 a.m. Kagome estaba sentada en un banco del jardín de la escuela, estaba leyendo hasta que alguien le tapa los ojos

Kagome: Inuyasha deja de jugar que no le veo lo gracioso-dijo seria

Inuyasha: hui que carácter-dijo el divertido- Kagome debemos hablar- dijo mientras se sentaba a su costado

Kagome: ahora que quieres insultarme más Inuyasha

Inuyasha: no Kagome yo…lo siento me descontrole mis celos me segaron ahora que ya estoy más calmado dime que fue lo que paso

Kagome: mira Inuyasha lo que paso fue que el día lunes en la hora del almuerzo que fuimos a la azotea se me callo mi collar que me distes cuando cumplimos dos meses de enamorado lo busque en mi casa y no estaba, al siguiente día en la hora de almuerzo me puse a buscarlo por toda la escuela después de que paso come media hora me encuentro con Kendall le digo que se me perdió mi collar él me dice que lo tiene me lo muestra y yo de la felicidad lo abrase, el collar me lo puso y yo solo le agradecí tu eres el que malinterpretaste las cosas

Inuyasha: yo…lo siento Kagome no sabia

Kagome: per eso Inuyasha nunca sabes nada, nunca dejas que te explique las cosas acaso no confías en mí

Inuyasha: Kagome confió en ti pero no en el

Kagome: si claro lo que dicen todos- dijo dándole la espalda

Inuyasha: lo siento Kagome pero tú sabes que si te veo a ti con alguien me dan ganas de matarlo ahí mismo solo porque tengo educación no lo hago- dice haciendo que ella se ría, de repente la abraza por la espalda- y que dices me perdonas- con tono dulce

Kagome: no lo sé, no me convences- con tono juguetón

Inuyasha: -volteo a Kagome para que lo mirara y la beso un beso apasionado y con dulzura a la vez- y ahora me perdonas – con una sonrisa

Kagome: está bien, pero escúchame Inuyasha Taiso si vuelves a desconfiar de mí no te beso durante un mes

Inuyasha: no, no, no me hagas eso- dijo rogando

Kagome: pues ya quedas advertido, ahora mejor vamos a la sala de coreografía

Inuyasha: para que – confundido

Kagome: tonto para el ensayo de la presentación de los chicos en donde estas tu

Inuyasha: a es cierto los chicos ya te pidieron ayuda para la coreografía no

Kagome: si por eso vamos de una vez – los dos se dirigieron a entrar a la escuela

En la sala de baile 9:30 a.m.…

Kagome: bueno chicos ya escuche su cancion y creo que ya tengo la coreografía solo síganme okey – ellos asintieron

(Pongan en YouTube Jorge y Samuel Are You Are For The Ride? Coreografia)

Pasaron una hora ensayando hasta que al fin les salió bien…en la cafetería estaban Federico y Kagome…

Kagome:-se estaba riendo porque Federico le estaba haciendo cosquillas- Fede ya basta –decía mientras se reía- Fede me voy a enojar

Federico: está bien – dejo de hacerle cosquillar

Kagome: gracias por convencer a Inuyasha que me escuchara

Federico: por algo somos mejores amigos no

Kagome: claro bueno Fede te dejo voy a buscar a Sango y Ayame, chau- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue

No se dio cuenta que cuatro chicos la observaban cuando estaba con Federico…en un bote de basura gigante se escondían…

Carlos: no vale tenia novio

James: pues entonces ahí que desaparecerlo- con tono malvado y desquiciado

Logan: estás loco James no lo vamos a matar

James: a lo que me refería era que cuando la conquiste y se enamore de mi va a terminar con su novio

Kendall: no ahí que alterarnos y preguntarle a alguien que la conoce

En el salón de clases después de minutos…

Kikyo: que si mi prima Kagome tiene novio- los cuatro chicos asintieron- no, no lo tiene más bien ella me ha dicho que estaría más que encantada de encontrar a alguien que sea igual que ella y que la comprenda- dijo eso y los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo a buscar a Kagome

Kikyo pensando: _esos cuatro chicos están enamorados de la tonta de mi prima, ahí como la detesto que tiene que ella que hechiza a los chicos, pero que importa esos cuatro tontos me van a servir para separar a mi Inuyasha y mí a prima tonta_

Kikyo vio a Kagura y se le acercó…

Kikyo: Kagura una pregunta tu odias a mi prima no…

Kagura: eso era antes, le tenía envidia pero ella me hizo comprender que todos somos muy diferentes y brillamos por ser uno mismo…una vez llegue a que Kagome sea expulsada, que todos la odiaran y en casi llego a ser humillada pero no sucedió

Kikyo: y dime que hiciste para hacer todo eso

Kagura: veras hice un video falso haciendo que ella dijera cosas malas de los demás y de la escuela la expulsaron, para la final del concurso You-Mix yo caí en una trampa donde los amigos de Kagome me habían hecho hablar como planee todo y en el momento que yo planee manchar al ganador con barro y basura, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru me tendieron la trampa diciendo que me daban el puesto de ganadora cuando a mí me hiba a caer la basura Kagome me protegió y me ayudo a que no me expulsaran, ella es muy buena con la gente…ya no pienso hacerle daño uno porque ya no le tengo envidia y otro porque…Kagome es como el gato siempre cae parado y tiene siete vidas aunque yo digo que ella puede tener miles de vidas…

En los pasadizos del colegio 10:00 a.m.….

Kagome: hola chicos- le dijo a Kendall, James, Carlos y Logan

Los cuatro: hola – todos embobados

Kendall: Kagome te queríamos preguntar si tenías novio

Kagome: bueno en realidad…

Logan: porque no queríamos causarte problemas con el

Kagome: no se preocupen de eso…

James: te vimos con Federico muy divertida él es tu novio no…

Kagome: no Federico no es mi novio…

Carlos: que bueno

Kagome: bueno chicos me voy nos vemos después – dijo para irse y se fue

James: ELLA ES MIA

Logan: NUNCA TE HARA CASO ES MIA

Carlos: LOS DOS TENEMOS LOS MISMOS GUSTOS QUE YO ES MIA

Kendall: HA USTEDES NO LOS ABRAZO ELLA ES MIA

En la sala de música…

Kagome:-tocando el piano y cantando-

Valió la pena todo hasta aquí  
porque al menos te conocí

Valió la pena lo que vivimos  
lo que soñamos  
lo que conseguimos

Valió la pena, pude entender  
que cada historia es una razón

Para estar juntos, para creer  
para que suene nuestra canción

(De repente Kendall estaba pasando por ahí la escucha cantar y se detiene para verla y escucharla cantar)

hoy somos tantos, hoy somos más  
hoy más que nunca

¡Puedo volar!

Todo vuelve comenzar  
Juntos, sin mirar atrás  
Siente y cada vez más  
Vive y vuelve a empezar

Sabes, cuál es la verdad  
¡Es el latido de tu corazón!  
¡Sabes que lo puedes escuchar!  
Dentro mío…

Kagome: no hay algo mal…la última parte de la cancion no rima

Kendall: hola puedo pasar…bueno ya entre así que más te vale que digas que si-dijo mientras se le acercaba

Kagome:-ella se rio- Hola Kendall

Kendall: tu cancion está muy bonita

Kagome: si lo sé pero en la última parte

Kendall: no rimo, no

Kagome: exacto

Kendall: te parece si te ayudo con una letra mejor

Kagome: claro – ella agarro la hoja donde estaba la letra – a ver dime que puedo cambiar

Kendall: en vez de "Siente y cada vez más" pon "Siente sueña como yo"…y en vez de "Vive vuelve a empezar" pon "Vive tu destino es hoy"…en vez de "Dentro mío" pon "Junto al mío"- mientras el decía la nueva letra ella anotaba

Kagome: ahora a probar, me acompañas

Kendall: seria todo un honor- los dos se rieron y comenzaron a cantar…-

Kagome:

Valió la pena todo hasta aquí  
porque al menos te conocí

Valió la pena lo que vivimos  
lo que soñamos  
lo que conseguimos

Valió la pena, pude entender  
que cada historia es una razón

Para estar juntos, para creer  
para que suene nuestra canción

Kendall y Kagome:

hoy somos tantos, hoy somos más  
hoy más que nunca

¡Puedo volar!

Todo vuelve comenzar  
Juntos, sin mirar atrás  
Siente sueña como yo  
Vive tu destino es hoy

Sabes, cuál es la verdad  
¡Es el latido de tu corazón!  
¡Sabes que lo puedes escuchar!  
Junto al mío…

Kagome: perfecto – con una sonrisa – gracias por ayudarme

Kendall: de nada – sonriendo

Los dos no se dieron cuenta que Kikyo estaba grabando todo lo que hacían ellos…

En la noche, en la mansión Higurashi, en la habitación de Kikyo…

Kikyo: pobre de ti primita para la presentación de mitad de año tú y mi querido Inuyasha terminar

A la mañana siguiente en el almacén del conserje

Sango: ahí Inuyasha para que nos trajiste aquí

Miroku: ella tiene razón habla que debemos de ensayar

Inuyasha: escúchenme supongo que Kagome nos les dijo pero Kikyo

Sango: Kagome ya se enteró que Kikyo fue tu novia

Inuyasha: no cállate Sango no digas eso

Miroku: entonces

Inuyasha: Kagome y Kikyo son primas

Los dos: QUE

Inuyasha: así como escucharon

Sango: pero que no llevan el mismo apellido o si

Inuyasha: si lo llevan Kagome es Kagome Higurashi Tijai y Kikyo Tijai son primas ella misma me lo dijo Kikyo está viviendo en la casa de Kagome

Miroku: hui Inuyasha ahora te metiste en familia

Inuyasha: cállate, Kikyo cuando llego me dijo que vino a recuperarme

Sango: necesito decirle a Kagome que su prima es una arpía

Inuyasha: no justamente por eso los traje aquí…a Kagome le agrada Kikyo siempre quiso ser su amiga pero Kikyo era bien mala, recién estas vacaciones Kikyo le habla mejor a Kagome y ella está contenta porque piensa que al fin le agrada a su prima

Miroku: entiendo y no quieres desilusionarla

Inuyasha: exacto por eso los traje ustedes son los únicos que saben que yo fui novio de Kikyo…y quiero que no se lo digan a nadie

Miroku: está bien

Sango: que eso dices tú Miroku pero yo no

Inuyasha: Sango entiende Kagome va a quedar triste cuando sepa que su prima la odia por mi culpa

Sango: de acuerdo no se lo voy a decir

Inuyasha: prométanlo y con las manos adelante para que no hagan trampa

Sango y Miroku:-mostraron sus manos- prometido

Miroku: ahora si vámonos que la presentación de la web es el lunes- los dos asintieron y salieron

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

Sango: pero que no llevan el mismo apellido o si

Inuyasha: si lo llevan Kagome es Kagome Higurashi Tijai y Kikyo Tijai son primas ella misma me lo dijo Kikyo está viviendo en la casa de Kagome

Miroku: hui Inuyasha ahora te metiste en familia

Inuyasha: cállate, Kikyo cuando llego me dijo que vino a recuperarme

Sango: necesito decirle a Kagome que su prima es una arpía

Inuyasha: no justamente por eso los traje aquí…a Kagome le agrada Kikyo siempre quiso ser su amiga pero Kikyo era bien mala, recién estas vacaciones Kikyo le habla mejor a Kagome y ella está contenta porque piensa que al fin le agrada a su prima

Miroku: entiendo y no quieres desilusionarla

Inuyasha: exacto por eso los traje ustedes son los únicos que saben que yo fui novio de Kikyo…y quiero que no se lo digan a nadie

Miroku: está bien

Sango: que eso dices tú Miroku pero yo no

Inuyasha: Sango entiende Kagome va a quedar triste cuando sepa que su prima la odia por mi culpa

Sango: de acuerdo no se lo voy a decir

Inuyasha: prométanlo y con las manos adelante para que no hagan trampa

Sango y Miroku:-mostraron sus manos- prometido

Miroku: ahora si vámonos que la presentación de la web es el lunes- los dos asintieron y salieron

Continuara…

En la escuela, clase de Angie…

Angie: bueno chicos ya se pueden ir a su recreo excepto Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Shippo, Federico, Kanna y Kagura- los demás alumnos salieron- bueno chicos quiero que hablemos sobre la presentación de la web que canciones vana cantar

Ayame: Sango, Kagome y yo vamos a cantar una cancion las tres juntas

Federico: los chicos y yo ya tenemos nuestra cancion y la coreografía

Kagura: Kanna y yo ya tenemos nuestra cancion dueto

Kagome: yo ya tengo mi cancion de solista

Angie: que bueno recuerden que cada cancion debe tener una escenografía ya ustedes deben de escogerla a y supongo que ya tienen la cancion donde todos van a cantar juntos

Todos: QUE

Angie: supuse que ya lo sabían tienen que cantar una cancion todos juntos

Inuyasha: pero podemos utilizar una antigua como Ser Mejor, Euforia o Juntos somos mas

Angie: si claro pero tendrán que recordar los pasos, bueno eso es todo nos vemos el lunes que es el día de la presentación adiós- ella se fue

Kanna: ahora que cancion vamos a cantar

Shippo: yo digo Juntos somos mas

Miroku: yo pienso que Euforia sería la mejor

Sango: la mejor sería Ser Mejor es obvio

Todos empezaron a discutir hasta que…

Kagome: CALLENSE-todos se quedaron mudos- miren yo voy a componer una nueva cancion de acuerdo- todos asintieron

A la salida caminando por las calles

Kagome: Inuyasha aquí te dejo porque me tengo que ir a mi casa y todavía escribir la cancion

Inuyasha: si te entiendo, bueno espero que sueñes conmigo

Kagome: que cosa

Inuyasha: solamente Sueña Conmigo- le dio un beso- adiós…

Pasaron los días…el lunes…un día atareado para los chicos de la presentación de la web que tuvieron que ensayar en toda la mañana las coreografías de las canciones…1:35 p.m. en el auditorio

Angie: bueno chicos escúcheme esta es la orden de las cancion primero Hoy Somos Más, después Are you ready for the ride?, sigue Peligrosamente Bellas, después Junto a ti y al final la cancion de todos juntos de acuerdo- todos asintieron- ahora a sus posiciones

En el escenario…

Marotti: HOLA COMO ESTA LA WEB-mirando a la cámara que estaba en vivo- LO QUE VA A PASAR HOY ES COMO USTEDES NO VIERON LA PRESENTACION DEL INICIO DE CLASES AHORA VANA VER LA PRESENTACION DE LA WEB Y COMIENZA ASI…-el salió del escenario

Las cortinas del escenario se abrieron y Kagome comenzó a cantar… (la cancion es Violetta Hoy Somos Más es igual al video del aeropuerto)

Kagome:

Valió la pena todo hasta aquí  
porque al menos te conocí

Valió la pena lo que vivimos  
lo que soñamos  
lo que conseguimos

Valió la pena, pude entender  
que cada historia es una razón

Para estar juntos, para creer  
para que suene nuestra canción

hoy somos tantos, hoy somos más  
hoy más que nunca

¡Puedo volar!

Todo vuelve comenzar  
Juntos, sin mirar atrás  
Siente, sueña como yo  
Vive, tu destino es hoy

Sabes, cuál es la verdad  
¡Es el latido de tu corazón!  
¡Sabes que lo puedes escuchar!  
...¡Junto al mío!

Junto al mío!

Yo se que puedo confiar en mí,  
Quien soy ahora ya descubrí

El mundo es casi perfecto ya  
y casi todo es mi realidad

No tengo miedo ya sé quién soy,  
se lo que busco y a donde voy...

Todo vuelve comenzar  
Juntos, sin mirar atrás  
Siente, sueña como yo  
Vive, tu destino es hoy

Sabes, cuál es la verdad  
¡Es el latido de tu corazón!  
¡Sabes que lo puedes escuchar!  
...¡Junto al mío!

Todo vuelve a comenzar  
Juntos sin mirar atrás  
Siente, sueña como yo  
Vive...

Valió la pena  
Todo hasta aquí.

Después de eso siguieron las demás canciones (pongan en YouTube Video Musical de Peligrosamente Bellas, Junto a ti y de Are you ready for the ride? Es así como paso en el escenario) faltaba solo una cancion…

Marotti: Y AHORA PARA EL TERMINO DE LA PRESENTACION, AQUÍ VIENE LA ULTIMA CANCION Y NO SE OLVIDEN SUEÑEN COMIGO O MEJOR DICHO SUEÑA CONMIGO-salió del escenario

(la cancion que viene es de la serie Sueña conmigo y la cancion es Sueña conmigo busquen el video en YouTube así es como paso)

Sueña conmigo  
el camino espera cerca

Sueña conmigo  
atrévete a vivir tus sueños

Sueña conmigo  
ya no aceptes lo que digan

Sueña conmigo  
hoy

Es tiempo de estar  
tiempo de buscar

Descubrir y crecer  
no es tiempo de callar

El camino a seguir  
anímate a soñar

Ir por mas mas allá  
no importa nada mas

Solo escucha tu corazón  
es verdad es real todo lo que sientes  
lo que sientes

Sueña conmigo  
el camino espera cerca

Sueña conmigo  
atrévete a vivir tus sueños

Sueña conmigo  
ya no aceptes lo que digan

Sueña conmigo  
hoy

Sueña conmigo  
el camino espera cerca

Sueña conmigo  
atrévete a vivir tus sueños

Sueña conmigo  
ya no aceptes lo que digan

Sueña conmigo  
hoy

Sueña sueña  
sueña conmigo 

Sueña sueña  
sueña conmigo

Sueña sueña  
sueña conmigo

Sueña sueña  
sueña conmigo

Sueña conmigo  
el camino espera cerca

Sueña conmigo  
atrévete a vivir tus sueños

Sueña conmigo  
ya no aceptes lo que digan

Sueña conmigo  
hoy  
HOY!

Al día siguiente en el locker de Sango…

Kagura: Sango puedemos hablar contigo

Sango: si claro dime

Kanna: Kikyo la prima de Kagome le pregunto a Kagura sobre los planes de ella contra Kagome del año pasado

Sango: te pregunto sobre como planeaste la expulsión de Kagome, el video falso y lo del ganador del concurso

Kagura: si…

Kanna: Sango a mí no me agrada Kikyo

Kagura: Kagome me dio una lección de vida y desde ahí no hago maldades pero…

Sango: pero que…

Kagura: Kagome me enseño a un juzgar a las persona pero… Kikyo no me agrada para nada tiene una mirada de maldad contra Kagome

Kanna: hace días Kagura y yo vimos a Kikyo muy misteriosa creo que planea algo malo

Sango: gracias por decírmelo… bueno nos vemos chicas- se fue

En la hora de clases, en el armario del conserje

Kikyo: me puedes decir que quieres Sango

Sango: escúchame Kikyo pobre que dañes a Kagome

Kikyo: si tienes esa insinuación de mi díselo a ella que su prima la ex novia de Inuyasha trama algo contra ella

Sango: yo…

Kikyo: ya veo no le has dicho que fui la ex novia de Inuyasha

Sango: escúchame yo no quiero dañar a Kagome, así que más vale que tú tampoco se lo digas, Miroku, Inuyasha y yo hicimos este acuerdo de no decírselo así que queremos que tú también lo prometas

Kikyo:-mostro sus manos- te prometo no decírselo a Kagome

Sango: ahora si ya me voy- se fue

Kikyo: ahí que tonta eres Sango…no te preocupes yo no se lo voy a decir pero tu si- saco la grabadora que tenía en su celular y repitió la cinta que decía….

_Sango: escúchame yo no quiero dañar a Kagome, así que más vale que tú tampoco se lo digas, Miroku, Inuyasha y yo hicimos este acuerdo de no decírselo así que queremos que tú también lo prometas_

Kikyo: aunque debería de cortar donde defiendes a la tonta de mi prima pero aunque sea ya tengo lo que quería- salió del armario

Al día siguiente en las empresas Lácteos en la tarde…

Inuyasha: Papá, mamá me dijo que viniera que pasa algo malo

Inutaiso: no pero sucederá algo bueno

Inuyasha: así que cosa – dijo para sentarse en la silla al frente de su padre

Inutaiso: Kikyo volvió y vas a volver a ser su novio

Inuyasha: estás loco sé que ella volvió y que yo tengo novia

Inutaiso: no me interesa vas a volver a ser su novio así rearemos el contrato con las empresas Milk

Inuyasha: no papá yo no soy Sesshomaru yo no voy a dejar a la chica que amo

Inutaiso: a ver dime tu como se llama tu novia- poco interesado

Inuyasha: Kagome Higurashi

Inutaiso: pero Kagome no era…

Inuyasha: si antes era la enamorada de Sesshomaru

Inutaiso: parece que esa niña quiere destruir a la empresa primero con Sesshomaru malogrando un contrato y ahora tú, no será que está jugando contigo hijo no seas tonto

Inuyasha: no papá ella jamás haría eso, yo no regreso con Kikyo y punto final- cerró la puerta muy fuerte

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

Kagome: así que tu papá quiere obligarte a que conquistes a una chica

Inuyasha: si…pero yo no lo voy a obedecer no soy Sesshomaru

Kagome: Inuyasha me podrías llevar a la empresa de tu padre hoy

Inuyasha: para que

Kagome: solo quiero hablar con el…puedes

Inuyasha: si hoy en la tarde

Ese mismo día en las empresas Lácteos en la tarde…

Inutaiso: Inuyasha si vienes para…- dijo mientras volteaba su silla giratoria donde estaba sentado

Kagome: no soy Inuyasha soy Kagome

Inutaiso: tú eres la chica que quieres arruinar mi empresa no…

Kagome: se equivoca yo jamás quise eso

Inutaiso: entonces porque arruinas mis negocios

Kagome: ¿Negocios? Negocios es obligar a sus hijos que enamoren a chicas para que les digan a sus padres que firmen un contrato, se equivoca esos no son negocios

Inutaiso: claro que lo son

Kagome: y que ahí de los sentimientos de las chicas que conquistan

Inutaiso: después mis hijos terminan con ella

Kagome: sígame usted si tuviera una hija le gustaría que dañaran sus sentimientos

Inutaiso: no…

Kagome: entonces porque lo hace usted lastima a las chicas y a sus hijos solo por negocios

Inutaiso: por eso mis hijos no deben de tener una relación fija

Kagome: dígame usted si a la señora Izayoi la hubieran obligado a hacer eso con los chicos y hubiera jugado con sus sentimientos como se sentiría

Inutaiso: bueno yo…- se quedó sin palabras ella tenía razón

Kagome: le dolería mucho, no pues eso es lo que usted le hace a esas jóvenes cuando se quedan enamorados de sus hijos…imagínese usted fuera el que enamorara a las chicas que le hiciera eso a la señora Izayoi

Inutaiso: yo…me sentiría pésimo…

Kagome: así es como se sienten sus hijos al enamorar a una chica que no les gusta…o póngase en el lugar que tuvo Sesshomaru conmigo hace cinco años…usted conquistando a una chica mientras estaba de novio con la señora Izayoi y que después un día le señora Izayoi lo entrara con una chica como se sentiría usted si por una obligación de su padre hubiera perdido a la mujer que amaba…solo le digo eso, espero que lo piense bien, con permiso- se fue

Inutaiso: Kagome tiene razón…soy un idiota al obligar a mis hijos a esto

Pasaron los días…

Inuyasha: Kagome mi papá y mi mamá quieren que vayas a la casa a cenar

Kagome: enserio porque creo que a tu papá no le agrado

Inuyasha: te equivocas gracias a ti mi papá cambio su forma de ser por completo

Kagome: enserio-sonrió- me alegra haberte ayudado- se besaron

La cena en la mansión Taiso fue maravillosa, a Izayoi le agrado mucho Kagome y en la cena le dijo "Hijo cuando se casan" haciendo ponerlos rojos también dijo "Yo ya quiero tener nietos", Inutaiso le agradeció a Kagome por hacerle comprender lo que hacía y se llevaron muy bien se dio cuenta que la había juzgado mal, Inuyasha estaba feliz al ver que a sus padres le agravan Kagome, pero hubo un momento que su papá casi le dice a Kagome que la chica que quería que conquistara era su ex novia Kikyo lo cual el evito que lo dijera…a la mañana siguiente que era día miércoles, 8:15 a.m.

Kagome: -abrió su locker y una nota callo- que es esto- lo recogió y lo leyó decía…

_Eres una persona como ninguna_

_Nunca conocí a una chica como tu_

_Y ni conoceré a otra porque me he quedado…_

…_Templado de ti_

_Tú me comprendes_

Inuyasha:-apareció de pronto- Hola Kagome que haces

Kagome: -se asustó y escondió la nota- que yo nada, saco cosas de mi locker – dijo nerviosa

Inuyasha: que tienes en la espalda y porque mientes tan mal

Kagome: que yo no tengo nada

Inuyasha:-su fue a la espalda de Kagome y saco lo que tenía escondido- que es esto- lo leyó, se puso celoso- KAGOME QUIEN TE ESCRIBIO ESTO

Kagome: no lo sé Inuyasha no tiene nombre

Inuyasha: pues para que te deje de acosar – rompió la nota en muchos pedacitos – ahora ya termino todo

Kagome: pero Inuyasha a mí me gusto el poema

Inuyasha: que dijiste – con tono enojón y celoso

Kagome: no nada mejor vámonos

Paso una hora y Kagome fue al salón, encima de su carpeta encontró…

Kagome: una rosa violeta es mi favorita – la olio y leyó la tarjeta que tenía y decía…

_Una flor para otra flor_

_Bueno aunque es rosa pero es igual ¿no?_

_Sé que te gusto_

Inuyasha: MALDITO EL CHICO QUE TE MANDA COSAS – dijo mientras rompía la rosa violeta y la tarjeta

Kagome: ya te dije que no se y no tiene por qué romper una rosa además es mi rosa favorita- se fue enojada

Una hora después, en la sala de química…

Kagome: Inuyasha es un tonto

Sango: pero dime enserio no sabes quién te manda esas cosas

Kagome: no, no lo se

Ayame: pero quien lo haga te conoce muy bien

Kagome: porque lo dices

Ayame: primero la nota, después tu rosa favorita y ahora esto- dijo señalando un…

Kagome: un libro de química – dijo mientras lo agarraba

Sango: oye mira tiene algo adentro

Kagome:- saco una carta en forma de corazón que estaba en medio del libro y decía…

_Me fascina la música igual que a ti_

_Me fascina la química igual que a ti_

_Me fascina cantar canciones con rima igual que a ti_

_Me fascinan tus ojos de la misma forme que a ti te fascinan los míos_

_Me fascinaría besar tus labios y creo que a ti también te fascinaría besar los míos_

_Tenemos muchas cosas en común_

Inuyasha: - agarro la carta que leían las chicas- QUIEN ES EL MALDITO QUE TE ENVIA COSAS TAN CURSIS

Kagome: cálmate Inuyasha, si es tímido para no decírmelo a los ojos nunca lo voy a conocer

Inuyasha: NO VE VOY A CALMARTE SEGURO TU…

Kagome: Inuyasha ya te dije que si me vuelves a celar no te beso durante un mes así que más vale que dejes de culparme, adiós- se fue enojada

Kagome si se había enojado mucho aunque en verdad Inuyasha si tenía porque era su novio y además a ella también le gustaron lo que le habían dado, ella quería estar sola pasaron las horas y quiso respirar un poco se fue a la azotea

Kagome: quien será…-se apoyó en el barandal de la azotea y vio en el piso – un trozo de tela – era un trozo de tela de forma de corazón de color dorado que tenia escrito…

_Creo que realmente estoy cayendo por tu sonrisa_

_Vuelan mariposas cuando dices mi nombre_

_Tú Tienes Algo Especial_

_Tu admirador secreto_

Inuyasha: KAGOME – rompió la tela

Kagome: ya vasta Inuyasha, yo no sé quién me manda esto

Inuyasha: entonces porque te alegras cuando ves lo que te manda

Kagome: es que a mi gustan esos detalles la persona que me manda esto me conoce bien pero yo no la conozco y si la conociera le diría que tengo un novio que un celoso compulsivo al cual quiero mucho – se besó con Inuyasha

Inuyasha: lo siento por desconfiar

Kagome: no te preocupes

Sonó la campana de salida

Inuyasha: te llevo a tu casa

Kagome: está bien

Los días pasaron y el admirador o mejor dicho los admiradores seguían mandándole cosas a ella la cual escondía en su mochila para que Inuyasha no las rompiera, pero no se dio cuenta que Kikyo la grababa cuando ella recibía las cosas

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome: es que a mi gustan esos detalles la persona que me manda esto me conoce bien pero yo no la conozco y si la conociera le diría que tengo un novio que un celoso compulsivo al cual quiero mucho – se besó con Inuyasha

Inuyasha: lo siento por desconfiar

Kagome: no te preocupes

Sonó la campana de salida

Inuyasha: te llevo a tu casa

Kagome: está bien

Los días pasaron y el admirador o mejor dicho los admiradores seguían mandándole cosas a ella la cual escondía en su mochila para que Inuyasha no las rompiera, pero no se dio cuenta que Kikyo la grababa cuando ella recibía las cosas

Continuara…

En el hotel Westin de Japón, en una habitación presidencial….

Kendall: a Kagome le gustan más mis detalles que los de ustedes

Logan: cierra la boca yos míos dicen que somos iguales

James: con eso no consigues nada en cambio yo le mando halagos

Carlos: ella y yo nos comprendemos no como ustedes

Gustavo: PERROS DEJEN DE PELEAR

Kelly: y díganme hasta ahora quien gano

Los cuatro: nadie

Gustavo: ja, se ve que no saben conquistar a una chica

Kelly: porque no le dicen sus sentimientos y que ella escoja

Kendall: Kelly si le decimos eso la asustaríamos

James: además es obvio que me escogería a mi

Logan: a ti te escogería por pena

Carlos: ustedes no la comprenden tanto como yo

En la mansión Higurashi, en la habitación de Kagome…

Kikyo: primita puedo pasar, bueno ya pase no – dijo mientras entraba

Kagome: querías hablar conmigo Kikyo – dijo desde su cama donde estaba sentada con su laptop

Kikyo: si te quería contar lo que me está sucediendo- dijo mientras se sentaba a su costado

Kagome: cuéntame soy toda oídos

Kikyo: yo antes estudiaba en la escuela donde ahora estamos y me encontré con mi ex novio yo lo sigo queriendo y sé que él a mí pero le da miedo herir los sentimientos de su ahora novia

Kagome: pero muy fácil dile que termine con su novia y que vuelva contigo si en verdad te quiere

Kikyo: es que su novia es una arpía que lo obliga a quererla y a él no le gustaría dañarla

Kagome: en ese caso…yo creo que deberías de hacer lo primero que te dije porque no veo otra forma

Kikyo: te voy a hacer caso primita gracias por tu ayuda – dijo mientras se hiba

Kagome: de nada – dijo mientras Kikyo cerraba la puerta – quien será el ex novio de Kikyo

Al día siguiente, en la clase de Angie…

Angie: bueno chicos les quiero decir que la presentación de mitad de año va a ser en un mes así que vallan sus canciones, preguntas

Sango: Angie va a ser como el año pasado de que tenemos que escribir una cancion para todos juntos

Angie: así es también para que no se desordenen solo va a ver cinco canciones para este salón

Inuyasha: pero no podemos usar las que utilizamos para la presentación de la web

Angie: no, ahora el próximo lunes me tienen que entregar las canciones que quieren que estén en la presentación las cuales escogeré solo cinco- toco la campana del recreo- Kagome tú te quedas

Kagome:-se acerca a ella- que pasa Angie

Angie: mira por ser la ganadora del concurso tú debes de escribir una cancion la cual vas a cantar tu sola

Kagome: pero yo puedo componer otra aparte de la cancion

Angie: sip bueno eso es todo ya te puedes retirar

En los pasadizos de la escuela…

Federico: entonces vas a componer dos canciones

Kagome: sip, aunque en verdad si voy a estar agitada después

Inuyasha: quieres que te ayudemos

Kagome: no así estoy bien, bueno yo me voy a la sala de música nos vemos después- dijo y se fue

Federico: e Inuyasha tú vas a componer alguna cancion

Inuyasha: yo no tengo tiempo

Federico: sabes los chicos y yo hemos hablado y queríamos componer una cancion para la presentación y queremos que tú también estés

Inuyasha: está bien, pero ya la han compuesto

Federico: no por eso vamos rápido con los demás- lo jalo y comenzaron a correr

Al día siguiente, en el recreo, en los pasadizos….

Miroku: vamos Kagome ayúdanos

Kagome: ya dije que no

Shippo. Pero tu eres la mejor compositora del mundo

Kagome: gracias por el halago Shippo pero no

Federico: Kagome solo ayúdanos en el coro

Kagome: no chicos siempre los ayudo ustedes ya deben de aprender a componer

Inuyasha: Kagome podemos hablar a solas- ella asintió los dos se fueron a una esquina del pasadizo

Shippo: ojala Inuyasha la convenza

Miroku: pues parece que ya la convenció – dijo mientras miraba como Inuyasha y Kagome se besaban

En la esquina…

Inuyasha.-la seguía besando pero por falta de respiración se separaron- que dices amor nos ayudas

Kagome: uno no me gusta que te pongas cariñoso por solo ayudarlos y dos por engañarme no te voy a besar de lo que sigue de semana adiós Inuyasha – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

Inuyasha: no Kagome ellos me convencieron no me puedes hacer esto- decía suplicando pero ella ni volteaba- OIGAN POR SU CULPA KAGOME ME CASTIGO

Federico: cálmate mejor Kagome después te perdona

Shippo: mejor ahora vamos a la sala de música a componer de nuevo

Miroku: no podemos

Inuyasha: porque

Miroku: las chicas ahí están componiendo ya nos ganaron

En la sala de música…

Kagome: ya llegue chicas, que han compuesto

Kagura: ya hemos compuesto la mayoría de la cancion pero…

Kanna: solo nos falta el coro

Sango: Kagome tu crees que…

Kagome: ya yo lo compongo no se preocupen vallan al recreo que yo me quedo

Las tres: gracias – dijo y se fueron

Kagome: a ver que escribieron….-comenzó a leer la cancion- es cierto solo falta el coro y creo que ya lo tengo – comenzó a tocar el piano y comenzó a cantar…-

Kagome: (la cancion que sigue es Violetta Alcancemos las estrellas busquen en YouTube)

V empezar la fiesta  
A a alcancemos las estrellas  
V empezar la fiesta

A a alcancemos las estrellas  
A a a a  
empezar la fiesta  
A a a a  
A a alcancemos las estrellas

Kagome: si ya termine la cancion…- dijo con alegría

Kendall: Kagome podemos pasar

Kagome: si claro, yo ya termine si quieren ustedes pueden usar la sala

Carlos: parece que terminaste tu cancion

Kagome: bueno si solo me falta componer mi cancion solista y ya, y ustedes ya terminaron su cancion

James: nada estamos en cero

Logan: no seas mentiroso, lo que pasa que tenemos la música pero no la letra

Kagome: si quieren yo los ayudo

Carlos: enserio

Kagome: si pero solo les voy a dar una idea

Kendall: de acuerdo mira este es la música que tenemos- comenzó a tocar el piano

(Si quieren imaginarse pongan Big Time Rush Any Kind Of Guy cover piano)

Kagome: la musica esta fantastica

James: solo nos falta la letra

Kagome: los ayudo pero díganme de que quieren que se trate la cancion

Logan: de como conquistar a una chica

Kagome: a ver díganme frases de como conquistar a una chica

Carlos: pero es que eso es un poco difícil

Kagome: a ver hagan una cola frente a mí y díganme halagos o lo que sientan como si yo fuera la chica que les gustara- hicieron una cola- Carlos dime (la cancion que viene es Big Time Rush Any Kind Of Guy en español busquen la letra en )

Carlos:

Aquí estoy, Tu allí  
Porque apareces hasta ahora;  
A lado tuyo es donde debería estar (donde quiero estar)  
Algo muy malo yo quiero  
Saber que hay dentro de tu cabeza

Kagome: Logan

Logan:

Tal vez yo podría ver lo que tú ves  
Tengo que seguir creyendo  
Que todo requiere tiempo  
A pesar de todo hare  
Que tú seas mía

Kagome: James

James:

Si te quedas o te vas  
Aprovechare cualquier ventaja  
Porque sigues fingiendo  
Abre tus ojos  
Puedo ser lo que tú necesitas

Kagome: Kendall

Qué clase de chico quieres, chica  
Ese será la clase que seré  
Girare de arriba abajo (lo hare, lo hare)  
Qué tipo de chico quieres, chica  
Sabes que estaré de acuerdo  
Girare alrededor de tu mundo entero (lo hare, lo hare)

Kagome: ahora los cuatro juntos

James, Logan, Carlos y Kendall:

Que clase, que clase, de chico quieres?  
Decídete  
Cambia tu forma de pensar  
Yo estaré allí  
No vas a intentar  
Una vez más  
Tú eres la clase de chica que quiero  
Decídete  
Todo está bien, yo estaré allí

Kagome: ya ven es fácil escribir una cancion

Carlos: pero no…

Kagome: no rima por eso la vana a cantar en ingles

Los cuatro: Aahhh…

Kagome: ahora si ya me voy chicos, adiós – dijo y se fue

Al día siguiente, 8:30 a.m. en la sala de música…

Inuyasha: que hacemos aquí Kagome

Kagome: venimos porque te quiero mostrar la cancion que compuse para la presentación en donde yo canto como solista

Inuyasha: a ver canta

Kagome:-comenzó a tocar el piano y a cantar-(la cancion que viene es Violetta Te creo)

No se si hago bien, no sé si hago mal  
No se si decirlo, no sé si callar;

Que es esto que siento tan dentro de mí,  
Hoy me pregunto si amar es así…

Mientras algo me hablo de ti,  
Mientras algo crecía en mí,  
Encontré las respuestas a mi soledad  
Ahora sé que vivir es soñar.

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que me extrañas con tus ojos,  
Te creo,  
Te creo…

Te quiero,  
Te quiero…  
Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo…

Inuyasha: me encanto…-la beso- es para mí no…- con duda y celos

Kagome: para quien más tonto – se besaron de nuevo

El día lunes, en la clase de Angie…

Angie: bueno chicos ya tengo cuáles serán las canciones escogidas…y son On Beat la cual será la cancion en grupo, Te creo que será en solista la cual cantara Kagome, Cuando Me Voy de los chicos, Alcancemos Las Estrellas de las chicas y And Kind Of Guy de Big Time Rush…ahora si vallan a su recreo

En la sala de Coreografia…

Carlos:-vio que Kagome pasaba por ahí- Kagome – grito

Kagome: hala chicos que hacen

Kendall: te queríamos pedir un favor

Kagome: cual

James: el que para la presentación tu bailes junto a nosotros la cancion que compusimos

Kagome: es que yo…

Logan: lo pensamos como tú nos ayudaste debes de tener crédito

Kagome: está bien y que hago

Kendall: los pasos los tenemos solo queremos que te pongas es el medio como si fueras la chica por la cual peleamos

Kagome: ya entendí

Carlos: entonces a ensayar

En los pasadizos de la escuela…

Sango: Kikyo ha estado muy calmada últimamente

Inuyasha: seguro tiene algo en mente

Miroku: ahí que estar precavidos

En la noche, en la mansión Higurashi, en la habitación de Kikyo…

Kikyo:-estaba sentada en su cama con su laptop- ahí primita te arrepentirás por haberme quitado a Inuyasha, meterte con él fue lo peor que me hiciste, pero lo pagaras…cuando me veas a Inuyasha y a mi besándonos te quitara la alegría que siempre tienes y más las grabaciones donde Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha me obligan a prometerte que no te diría nada nunca los vas a perdonar… y a ti mi querido Inuyasha cuando veas los videos de los Big Time Rush junto a Kagome no le hablaras en años, solo falta que uno de ellos bese a Kagome y todo estará listo…

Los días pasaron Kikyo seguía grabando cada movimiento de Kagome…faltaba solo un día para la presentación de mitad de año

En la sala de coreografía, 1:30 a.m. los Big Time Rush y Kagome estaban ensayando la cancion y la coreografía pero a Kendall no se le ocurrió mejor idea que al final de la cancion besar a Kagome y lo hizo

Carlos: OYE QUE TE PASA SUELTA – grito se puso en medio y beso a Kagome

Logan: CARLOS NO LA BESES – los separo y también la beso

James: QUE HACEN CON MI CHICA - adivinen también la beso

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a pelear por ella, Kagome estaba en shock ella se había hecho muy buena amiga de los chicos nunca pensó que a ellos le gustaba ella

Kagome: BASTA DEJEN DE PELEAR- ellos dejaron de pelear- QUE LES PASA PORQUE ME BESARON

Los cuatro: KAGOME SIEMPRE HE ESTADO ENAMORADO DE TI PERO ESTOS TONTOS NUNCA ME DEJARON QUE TE DIJERAN MIS SENTIMENTOS – dijeron en simultaneo

Kagome: chicos miren yo me siento alagada que ustedes cuatro chicos, guapos, inteligentes y lindos estén enamorados de mi pero yo tengo novio

Kendall: pero dijistes que Federico no era tu novio

Kagome: el no pero Inuyasha si

Carlos: ahh por eso siempre te celaba

Kagome: si por eso

Logan: lo sentimos Kagome nosotros no sabíamos

James: si lo hubiéramos sabido no te hubiéramos besado

Kagome: no se preocupen solo quiero que no comenten nada más del tema como si nunca hubiera sucedido

Los cuatro: de acuerdo

Kendall: entendemos que ya no quieras bailar con nosotros

Kagome: no, no se preocupen si voy a bailar solo quiero que olvidemos esto, bueno ya me voy nos vemos mañana- se fue

Carlos: pobre Kagome si le causamos problemas

Logan: ella dijo que no dijéramos nada, mejor ahí que hacerle caso

Kendall: ahí porque siempre las chicas maravillosas ya tienen novio

James: es injusto, será mejor que nos vallamos ya es tarde

En la noche, la mansión Higurashi, habitación de Kikyo…

Kikyo: esto es fabuloso, mi tonta prima los beso a los cuatro…ahora si Inuyasha eres mio

En la habitación de Kagome…

Ayame: que bueno que hicimos una pijamada

Sango: Ayame tiene razón nos necesitas más que ahora besaste a cuatro chicos

Kagome: chicas no quiero que digan nada más de eso hay que olvidarlo como que nunca sucedió

Ayame: pero dime te gustaron los besos

Kagome: AYAME

Ayame: está bien perdón pero no se lo vas a decir a Inuyasha

Kagome: se lo tengo que decir aunque creo que eso me va a costar mi noviazgo con el

Sango: pero recuerda decir la verdad siempre es lo mejor

Kagome: si tienes razón

Al día siguiente todos estaban nerviosos por la presentación, hiba a ser en el auditorio a partir de las 8:00 p.m. hasta las 10:00 p.m. el orden de los salones eran así: primero los de primer grado, después los de segundo, sigue el tercer grado y al final como a las 9:30 p.m. los de cuarto…las horas pasaron y también los salones ya eran las 9:30…

Marotti: Y AHORA SIGUEN LOS EX GANADORES LOS CHICOS DE CUARTO GRADO…-dijo mirando la cámara que también lo pasaban por la web y en el auditorio la gente estaba llena los asientos reventando todos querían verlos (la cancion que sigue es Violetta Video Musical On Beat busquen en YouTube es igual a lo que va a suceder)

Todos:

On beat on beat  
On beat on beat  
On beat on beat  
On beat on beat

Kagome:

Generación rock and roll

Kagura:  
ropa multicolor

Kikyo:  
superstars  
creándose

Kanna:

Para el mañana

Inuyasha:

Este lugar es especial 

Federico:

Mucho voy a luchar

Shippo:  
todos verán

Miroku:  
en la escena

James:  
yo voy a brillar

Sango:  
si tu también te sientes así

Ayame:  
pierde el control

Kagome:  
muévete on beat 

Todos:  
on beat on beat  
somos generacion  
on beat on beat  
vivo mi vida asi

on beat on beat  
somos generacion  
On beat on beat  
oye mi corazon latir

Kagome:

Pierde el control  
muevete on beat

Kikyo:  
Ya sea cantar o bailar

Kagura:  
nada nos va a parar

Kendall:  
todos aqui  
tenemos sueños por cumplir

Carlos:  
siempre en accion y con pasion  
piso con decision 

Logan:

on beat  
siente el ritmo encendido en mi

Todos:  
on beat on beat  
somos generacion  
on beat on beat  
vivo mi vida asi

on beat on beat  
somos generacion  
On beat on beat  
oye mi corazon latir

Kagome:

Pierde el control  
muevete on beat

Ayame:  
generacion  
rock and roll  
preparense los dos  
escuchen mi flow

Shippo:

y si mi alma respira on beat  
se que nunca escuchaste  
algo asi

Sango:

son mis notas  
este es mi compas

James:  
creo un ritmo de un suspiro  
camino mi destino 

Kikyo:

on beat mi vida vivo

Todos:  
on beat on beat  
somos generacion  
on beat on beat  
vivo mi vida asi

on beat on beat  
somos generacion  
On beat on beat  
oye mi corazon latir

Kagome:

Pierde el control  
muevete on beat

Todos:

¡ON BEAT!

La cancion termino y la gente aplaudió con efusión, y emoción…detrás del escenario

Angie: chicos estuvo fabuloso ahora chicos cámbiense que viene su cancion- ellos asintieron

En el escenario…

Marotti: AHORA VIENEN LOS CHICOS POR LOS QUE LAS CHICAS MUEREN ELLOS CANTAN CUANDO ME VOY VAMOS A VERLOS- se fue del escenario (la cancion que viene es Violetta Cuando Me Voy busquen en YouTube)

Shippo:

Cuando me voy, me quieres seguir  
Cuando yo estoy, tú te quieres ir  
Dame el motivo de tu temor 

Todos:

Dame tu amor

Inuyasha:

Todo es como tú y yo  
Solo dame una razón

Federico:

Lo que te doy, ya no tiene fin  
Dime quien soy y me quedo aquí  
Dame el motivo de tu temor 

Todos:

Dame tu amor

Miroku:

Todo es como tu y yo  
Solo dame una razón

Todos:

Hey, mírame vivamos el momento  
Hey, háblame que se detiene el tiempo  
Hey, tu y yo, tu la melodía que en mi sintonia nace una canción

Hey, mírame vivamos el momento  
Hey, háblame que se detiene el tiempo  
Hey, tu y yo, tu la melodía que en mi sintonia nace una canción

Miroku:  
Oigo tu voz en el contestador  
Pero confundes mi corazón  
Dame el motivo de tu temor 

Todos:

Dame tu amor

Federico:

Todo es como tu y yo  
Solo dame una razón (mi amor?)

Shippo:

Cuando me voy, me quieres seguir  
Cuando yo estoy, tú te quieres ir  
Dame el motivo de tu temor 

Todos:

Dame tu amor

Inuyasha:

Todo es como tú y yo  
Solo dame una razón 

Todos:

Hey, mírame vivamos el momento  
Hey, háblame que se detiene el tiempo  
Hey, tu y yo, tu la melodía que en mi sintonia nace una canción

Inuyasha:

Y ya tu sabes, nena  
Your love is like a thunder 

Todos:

Porque tu amor me llena  
Burn me in your fire  
Porque tu amor me llena  
Burn me in your fire 

Miroku:  
Oigo tu voz en el contestador  
Pero confundes mi corazón

Todos:

Hey, mírame vivamos el momento  
Hey, háblame que se detiene el tiempo  
Hey, tu y yo, tú la melodía que en mi sintonía nace una canción

Hey, mírame vivamos el momento  
Hey, háblame que se detiene el tiempo  
Hey, tu y yo, tú la melodía que en mi sintonía nace una canción

Al terminar la cancion los chicos se fueron atrás del escenario

Angie: chicas es su turno, salgan- ellas asintieron

En el escenario

Marotti: ELLAS SON HERMOSAN, SON BELLAS ELLAS SON KAGURA, SANGO, KANNA, AYAMAE Y KAGOME QUE NOS CANTAN ALCANCEMOS LAS ESTRELLAS- salió del escenario (la cancion que viene es Violetta Alcancemos Las Estrella busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Ese sentimiento,  
sensación llena de emoción 

Sango:

Siento la alegría  
que me provoca esta canción 

Ayame:

Oye mi corazon,  
como se acelera cuando el publico espera

Kanna:

No,no me intimidare,  
que suba el telón 

Kagome:

Chicas comienza la función

Todas:

Las luces

Kagome:  
los flashes

Todas:  
la música sera la clave

Kagura:  
Un instante,  
un momento,  
nuestra voz va a tocar el cielo

Todas:

V empezar la fiesta  
A a alcancemos las estrellas  
V empezar la fiesta  
A a alcancemos las estrellas 

Sango:

Peinarse y maquillarse

Kagome:

Los nervios a flor de piel

Kanna:

Es en el escenario donde

Kagura:

Mis sueños veo nacer

Ayame:

Oye mi corazon,  
como se acelera cuando el publico espera

Kanna:

No,no me intimidare,  
que suba el telón 

Kagome:

Chicas comienza la función

Todas:

Las luces

Kagome:  
los flashes

Todas:  
la música sera la clave

Kagura:  
Un instante,  
un momento,  
nuestra voz va a tocar el cielo

Todas:

V empezar la fiesta  
A a alcancemos las estrellas  
V empezar la fiesta  
A a alcancemos las estrellas  
Va a a a

V empezar la fiesta

A a alcancemos las estrellas

Kagome:

Yo quiero tocar

Sango:

Yo quiero ganar

Ayame:

Cada corazón que me llegue a escuchar

Kanna:

Nuestros sueños hacerlos realidad

Kagura:

La cima alcanzar prepárense el show va a empezar

Todas:

Las luces

Kagome:  
los flashes

Todas:  
la música sera la clave

Kagura:  
Un instante,  
un momento,  
nuestra voz va a tocar el cielo

Todas:

V empezar la fiesta  
A a alcancemos las estrellas  
V empezar la fiesta  
A a alcancemos las estrellas  
Va a a a

V empezar la fiesta

A a alcancemos las estrellas

Ellas se fueron atrás del escenario

Angie: Carlos, James, Logan, Kendall y Kagome les toca salir a ustedes

En un lado oscuro detrás del escenario…

Kikyo: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kikyo ahora no tengo tiempo, en cualquier…

Kikyo: en cualquier rato sale Kagome con sus futuros novios

Inuyasha: cállate Kagome no me traicionaría como tu

Kikyo: pues si lo hiso

Inuyasha: mientes, sabes que me voy- se fue hacia donde se miraba el escenario

Kikyo: Que tonto eres Inuyasha pero serás mío

En el escenario…

Marotti: EN ESTOS MOMENTOS SON LA BANDA MAS FAMOSA DE TODO EL MUNDO ELLOS SON LOS CHICOS DE BIG TIME RUSH

(La cancion que viene es Big Time Rush Any Kind Of Guy busquen el video de la serie en YouTube e imaginense que Kagome es Joy)

James:  
Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)

Logan:  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

Todos:  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

Carlos:  
You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)

Kendall:  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

Todos:  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

Kendall:  
Let me know if I'm getting through  
Making you understand

James:  
If it's wrong I'll try something new  
(try something new) 

Todos:

Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play

[Coro]  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there 

Kendall:  
Bring it back

Todos:

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

La gente se emocionó y aplaudieron un montón…detrás del escenario

Angie: Kagome es tu turno, contigo terminaron las canciones

En el escenario…

Marotti: TODOS LOS CHICOS SE MUEREN POR ELLA ES PRECIOSA, ES HERMOSA ELLA ES KAGOME HIGURASHI…(la cancion que viene es Violetta Video Musical Te creo busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

No se si hago bien, no sé si hago mal  
No se si decirlo, no sé si callar;

Que es esto que siento tan dentro de mí,  
Hoy me pregunto si amar es así…

Mientras algo me hablo de ti,  
Mientras algo crecía en mí,  
Encontré las respuestas a mi soledad  
Ahora sé que vivir es soñar.

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que me extrañas con tus ojos,  
Te creo,  
Te creo…

Y cuando te acercas

No sé cómo actuar

Parezco una niña

Me pongo a temblar

No sé qué me pasa

No sé si es normal

Si a todas las chicas

Les pasa algo igual

Mientras algo me hablo de ti,  
Mientras algo crecía en mí,  
Encontré las respuestas a mi soledad  
Ahora sé que vivir es soñar.

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que me extrañas con tus ojos,  
Te creo,  
Te creo

Que extrañas que me llamas

Te creo

Te creo…

Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que me extrañas con tus ojos,  
Te creo,  
Te creo

Que extrañas que me llamas

Te creo

Te creo…

No sé si hago bien, no sé si hago mal  
No sé si decirlo, no sé si callar…

Todos aplaudieron muy efusivamente aplaudieron mejor que otras veces su cancion sí que les encanto

Marotti: AHORA VAMOS A COMERCIALES, DESTRO DE CINCO MINUTOS SABREMOS QUE AULA GANO LA PRESENTACION DE MITAD DE AÑO

Detrás del escenario…

Kagome: Sango has visto a Inuyasha

Sango: dijo que quería respirar y se fue

Kagome: gracias- se fue a la azotea sabía que Inuyasha siempre hiba ahí para pensar

En la azotea…

Inuyasha: Kikyo que haces aquí

Kikyo: Inuyasha te amo – lo beso…y lo beso cuando alguien los vio

Kagome: INUYASHA, KIKYO QUE SE SUPONE QUE…

Kikyo: primita que bueno que llegas para enterarte que Inuyasha y yo nos amamos que solo te utilizo a ti porque pensaba que era yo

Inuyasha: Kikyo cállate, Kagome…

Kagome: Inuyasha era el ex novio de quien me hablaste, Inuyasha todo este tiempo has jugado conmigo porque no me dijistes que Kikyo era tu ex novia – dijo enfadada

Kikyo: si yo te lo quería decir pero sango, Miroku e Inuyasha me dijeron que no te lo dijera

Inuyasha: de que hablas Kikyo

Kikyo: de que más voy hablar de esto – apretó el botón de la grabadora

_Kikyo: ya veo no le has dicho que fui la ex novia de Inuyasha _

_Sango: escúchame más vale que tú tampoco se lo digas, Miroku, Inuyasha y yo hicimos este acuerdo de no decírselo así que queremos que tú también lo prometas_

_Kikyo:-mostro sus manos- te prometo no decírselo a Kagome_

Inuyasha: Kagome déjame…

Kagome: SABES QUE INUYASHA QUEDATE CON KIKYO PORQUE…TU Y YO…TERMINAMOS- de fue por las escaleras corriendo con lagrimas

Inuyasha: KAGOME- grito para querer bajar las escaleras pero…

Kikyo: no vallas mira este video

Kikyo le mostro un video donde Kagome salía muy alegre con los chicos de Big Time Rush pero lo último del video fue ver a Kagome besar a los cuatro chicos

Kikyo: te dije Kagome es peor que yo…Inuyasha tu y yo estamos destinados a…- no hablo porque Inuyasha la beso- esto significa que…

Inuyasha: Kikyo quieres ser mi novia de nuevo – dijo con tono triste

Kikyo: si claro que si Inuyasha – dijo alegre

Después de eso, Inuyasha y Kikyo volvieron al auditorio pero al momento de premiar no estaba Kagome ya se había ido


	19. Chapter 19

Kikyo le mostro un video donde Kagome salía muy alegre con los chicos de Big Time Rush pero lo último del video fue ver a Kagome besar a los cuatro chicos

Kikyo: te dije Kagome es peor que yo…Inuyasha tu y yo estamos destinados a…- no hablo porque Inuyasha la beso- esto significa que…

Inuyasha: Kikyo quieres ser mi novia de nuevo – dijo con tono triste

Kikyo: si claro que si Inuyasha – dijo alegre

Después de eso, Inuyasha y Kikyo volvieron al auditorio pero al momento de premiar no estaba Kagome ya se había ido

Continuara…

En la noche, en la mansión Higurashi

Kikyo: tía Naomi, donde esta Kagome

Naomi: ella se fue a unas cortas vacaciones estaba muy estresada y le di permiso de irse a la casa de playa

Kikyo: a ya tía cuando llegue por favor avísame quiero hablar con ella

Naomi: no te preocupes

La mamá de Kagome no se enteró de nada ya que Kagome cuando llego a su casa dijo que quería relajarse para no preocupar a su mamá

Por otro lado Sango y Ayame no paraban de llamar a Kagome a su celular pero ella no contestaba eso les preocupaba más, fueron donde Inuyasha para preguntarle pero les dijo "Kagome y yo terminamos no sé nada de ella y no lo quiero saber", Sango ya sabía cuál era el problema Kikyo le conto a Ayame que Kikyo antes era novia de Inuyasha y ella dedujeron que Inuyasha había traicionado a Kagome

Los días sábado y domingo se fueron volando, llego el lunes el día de enfrentar a Inuyasha y a Kikyo…en la escuela, en los pasadizos, 7:35 a.m., se encontraban…

Sango y Ayame: KAGOME- decían mientras corrían para alcanzarla

Kagome: hola chicas, como están- con una sonrisa

Sango: como estamos nosotros mejor dinos tu como estas

Kagome: yo bien porque preguntan

Ayame: Kagome… tu e Inuyasha han

Kagome: a sobre a Inuyasha… si hemos terminado – dijo con una sonrisa falsa pero parecía verdadera

Sango: pero Kagome deberías de estar triste

Kagome: miren chicas yo he soportado que Sesshomaru me engañara, que ustedes e Inuyasha desconfiaran de mí el año pasado y creo que soy suficientemente fuerte para soportar el que me hallan como se dice puesto los cuernos, y si no me van a hablar de otra cosa me voy al salón nos vemos después…-se dio vuelta y se fue caminando

Ayame: te distes cuenta que…

Sango: está muy dañada

Ayame: ahí que decirle a los chicos que no le pregunten sobre Inuyasha

Sango: tienes razón vamos de una vez

En otro pasadizo…

Inuyasha: Kagome

Kikyo: hola primita- decía mientras agarraba la mano de Inuyasha

Kagome: hola Kikyo…hola Inuyasha…

Kikyo: espero que ya hayas aceptado de que…

Kagome: si Kikyo no tienes por qué decírmelo

Inuyasha: Kagome quiero hablar contigo

Kagome: sabes Inuyasha yo no necesito hablar contigo- se fue

Despues de minutos en la clase de Angie en el auditorio

Angie: bueno ahora que estamos todos les quiero decir que la presentación fue un éxito a la gente le encanto y como ya saben ustedes 4-B ganaron…

Pasaron las horas, en la cafetería…

Federico: vieron como estuvo Kagome durante toda la clase de Angie

Shippo: si se nota que este tonto de Inuyasha le hizo mucho daño

Sango: nosotras pensamos que no era verdad pero no

Ayame: en verdad le dolió mucho terminar con él

Miroku: todavía que Inuyasha la engaño, nosotros no hemos podido hablar con el

Shippo: es cierto Kikyo se le pega como chicle

Ellos no sabían que unas personas los espiaban…

Kendall: chicos escucharon seguro Kagome le comento a Inuyasha que la besamos

Logan: y terminaron por nuestra culpa, Kagome se ve muy triste

Carlos: oigan y si mejor le decimos a Inuyasha que ella no hiso nada

James: ella dijo que no habláramos mas del tema…creo que sería mejor si nos vamos de Japón

Kendall: es cierto además Gustavo dijo que nos iríamos mañana ya que salimos con buenas notas

Logan: será mejor despedirnos de Kagome y decirle que lo sentimos

Carlos: es cierto, chicos me siento muy culpable

Los tres: y nosotros también…- dieron un suspiro los cuatro

En la hora de salida, en la sala de música…

Kagome: hola chicos me buscaban- dijo al entrar a la sala

Kendall: si nos queríamos despedir Kagome

Kagome: que porque ya se van

Carlos: si así es…también queríamos pedirte perdón

Kagome: perdón pero porque

Logan: por nuestra culpa tú e Inuyasha terminaron su relación

Kagome: chicos…

James: en verdad lo sentimos mucho nosotros pensábamos que no tenías novio porque tu prima nos dijo eso

Kagome: era de suponerse de ella…pero no se preocupen por eso ya paso…y ahora se regresan a Estados Unidos

Kendall: no, nos iremos por una gira mundial a la gente le encanto la cancion que compusiste, pero en verano regresamos a Estados Unidos

Kagome: enserio, me alegra que tengan éxito capaz nos volvamos a encontrar en vacaciones porque yo me voy a Estados Unidos

Carlos: sabes nunca conocimos a una chica como tu

Kagome: gracias por el alago pero ahora díganme ustedes nunca han tenido alguna novia

James: yo por montones, pero si cambias de opinión de ser amigos – le entrego una nota- esta es mi tarjeta – todos se rieron

Logan: bueno Kagome adiós ojala en el futuro nos encontremos – dijo mientras la abrazaba

Carlos: siempre tuvimos muchas cosas en común- decía mientras la abrazaba

James: enserio si cambias de opinión llámame- los dos se rieron

Kendall: adiós Kagome en verdad yo si te quise pero llegue tarde a tu vida- dijo abrazándola

En la noche, en la mansión Taiso, habitación de Inuyasha…

Izayoi: hijo, te sientes bien

Inuyasha: si solo estoy cansado

Izayoi: sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Inuyasha: si eso ya lo sé mamá

Izayoi: entonces porque no lo haces…porque no me dijistes que terminaste con Kagome

Inuyasha: mamá Kagome me engaño con cuatro chicos y además creo que no me quiere ver ya que bese a Kikyo quien es su prima y regresamos a ser novios

Izayoi: que volviste con Kikyo, Inuyasha que te pasa acaso no te ves mira como estas ahora que eres novio de Kikyo estas triste y cuando estabas con Kagome parabas feliz sabes…hijo creo que si no arreglas esto y no hablas con ella perderás a una chica maravillosa como lo hizo tu hermano hace cinco años- se fue un poco enfadada

Paso un mes, en ese tiempo Kikyo paraba sacando de sus casillas a Kagome pero ella no hacía nada paraba triste otras con una sonrisa falsa era como si estuviera muerta en vida…Kikyo nunca se despegó de Inuyasha no lo dejaba hablar con ella…Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ayame y Federico paraban más con Kagome para animarla algunas veces lo hacían pero otras no, los chicos hombre a veces se juntaban con Inuyasha pero Kikyo se le pegaba como chicle que odiosa…Kagome a veces quería llorar pero se aguantaba no mostraba el sufrimiento no quería que Kikyo la viera derrotada

Angie les dijo que como a la gente le gusto la presentación de mitad de año tenían que volver a hacerla solo con las canciones Alcancemos Las Estrellas pero Kikyo entraba en vez de Kagome, otra cancion era Cuando Me Voy y la última cancion seria Te creo que la canta Kagome la presentación solo la pasarían por la web y seria en vivo…ese día seria el jueves a las 12:30 p.m. hasta la 1:00 p.m. ese sería ahora la hora de salida…ese día era hoy…detrás del escenario, 12:25 p.m., en el camerino de las chicas

Kagome: Inuyasha te podrías salir por favor

Inuyasha: necesitamos hablar

Kagome: de acuerdo, quieres hablar dime ¿me comparaste con Kikyo alguna vez?-enfadada

Inuyasha: yo…

Kagome: dime, no que querías hablar

Inuyasha: si, está bien te compare con Kikyo pero tú y ella…

Kagome: si ya lo sé somos muy diferentes…dime Inuyasha ¿fuiste mi enamorado y novio porque la veías a ella en mí?-dice con lágrimas que no salen

Inuyasha: Kagome yo no te voy a responder esto

Kagome: Inuyasha dímelo

Inuyasha: si está bien al principio fue así- a Kagome le empezaron a salir lagrimas – pero después las cosas cambiaron yo en verdad…

Kagome: que en verdad quieres que te crea que te enamoraste de mi…Inuyasha ¿Cuándo me besabas veías a Kikyo en mi creías que yo era ella?- dijo ya comenzando a llorar

Inuyasha: Kagome…yo…si…es verdad veía a Kikyo en tu cara Kagome…lo siento…pero eso cambio porque…

Kagome: - estaba llorando como una cascada - Inuyasha no sigas por favor y vete – el obedeció y se fue

Ella seguía llorando…y de repente entran…

Sango: Kagome que te paso

Kagome: chicos…

Ayame: tranquila el nombre del quien te hiso esto sabemos que es Inuyasha

Federico: Kagome nosotros sabíamos que el día que llorarías llegaría

Shippo: tranquila le diremos a Angie que no saldrás a cantar

Kagome:-se secó las lágrimas- no, no se preocupen voy a salir a cantar

Todos: QUE

Sango: estás loca tu no sales de aquí mira como estas

Miroku: no sales y punto Inuyasha y Kikyo ya te hicieron mucho daño

Kagome: yo voy a salir, y si sufro también es porque tu y Sango mis supuestos amigos no me dijeron que mi prima era la ex de Inuyasha- dijo y después salió

Federico e Ayame: QUE USTEDES SABIAN ESO Y NO SE LO DIJERON

Sango: después discutiremos eso pero ahora

Miroku: no hay que dejar que cante no va a poder

En los costados del escenario…

Angie: Kagome dentro de un minuto sales cuando Marotti diga tu nombre recién sales okey- Kagome asintió y Angie se fue

Shippo: Kagome que crees que estás haciendo

Sango: no puedes salir

Miroku: mira como estas no vas a poder cantar

Kagome: si puedo…

En el escenario

Marotti. ELLA ES KAGOME HIGURASHI – él se fue del escenario

Todos: Kagome no lo hagas

(si quieren imaginarse lo que va a suceder pongan Violetta La Presentación de Vilu busquen en YouTube solo que esta vez Leon o mejor dicho Inuyasha no la va a salvar)

Kagome no le hiso caso y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del escenario y dio la espalda a la cámara hasta cuando comenzó a sonar la música…comenzó a sonar la música de Te creo ella se volteo y aun siguió con un poco de lágrimas estaba con la cara triste no hiba a poder cantar

Federico: no va a poder cantar

Ayame: ahí que hacer algo

La música sonó la parte donde Kagome cantaba no canto se quedó muda y comenzó a llorar

Inuyasha: que le pasa a Kagome

Shippo: lo que le pasa que le hicieron demasiado daño

Kikyo: no es nuestra culpa además ella se mostraba feliz antes

Sango: es porque se aguantó pero ya no pudo más

Kikyo: y qué más da, va a mostrar lo que es una cobarde

Inuyasha: Kikyo cállate

Federico: Kikyo te juro que si no fueras mujer ahorita ya te hubiera matado- dijo con rabia

Miroku: Federico cálmate

Ayame: dejen de pelear, hay que hacer algo antes de que…

Dejo de hablar al mirar a Kagome cantar y todas observaron sorprendidos a Kagome…

En el escenario…

Kagome:- tenía muchas lágrimas como antes-

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que me extrañas con tus ojos,  
Te creo,  
Te creo

Que extrañas que me llamas

Te creo

Te creo…

-comenzó a dejar de llorar-

Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que me extrañas con tus ojos,  
Te creo,  
Te creo

-ya no lloro-

Que extrañas que me llamas

Te creo

Te creo…

No sé si hago bien, no sé si hago mal  
No sé si decirlo, no sé si callar…

Al terminar de cantar se fue corriendo del escenario salió por la puerta del auditorio…

Inuyasha: KAGOME- grito para seguirla pero

Federico: no vallas le harás más daño

Kikyo: si le harás más daño en ese caso mejor ve tras ella Inuyasha

Ayame: cállate…no sé cómo puedes ser la prima de Kagome

Kagome se fue con su auto a su casa se encerró en su habitación lloro, lloro y lloro hasta que se cansó y se durmió

Al día siguiente era un día feriado nadie fue a la escuela, por parte de Kagome ella se levantó tarde no le quiso ver la cara a su prima y pedio que le trajeran el desayuno a la habitación, a las 2:00 p.m. recién salió de su casa y se fue a la pista de motocrós…en la pista de motocrós, en la parte donde estaban las motos…

Lara: Kagome tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo mientras la abrazaba

Kagome: es que desde que regrese a Japón me puse a estudiar y no he tenido tiempo para el motocrós excepto cuando- dijo alegre ya no estaba triste, en verdad esta vez si estaba alegre

Lara: en verano, en Perú para la competencia internacional

Kagome: sip la cual gane- con una sonrisa

Lara: me alegra verte de nuevo y que haces aquí…pero que pregunta quieres que saque tu moto

Kagome: si por favor ase mucho que no veo a Kristel mi moto preferida- con mucha alegria

Lara: créeme muchos chicos que vienen aquí la querían tocar y montarse encima pero no los deje

Kagome: gracias por cuidarla, lo siento por no venir después del verano a dejarte y enviar a mis empleados a hacer eso pero no tenía tiempo

Lara: si te comprendo- destapa una moto que tenía una manta encima – y aquí está la moto preferida de la campeona de motocrós ella es Kristel

Kagome:-se subió encima de la moto- la has arreglado no

Lara: bueno si

Kagome: no tenías porque pero gracias…has visto la página de You-Mix no

Lara: si por supuesto, porque lo dices

Kagome: hablas igual que Marotti cuando anuncia al cantante que sale – las dos se rieron – dime has visto ayer…- con tono triste

Lara: no te preocupes, no te voy a preguntar sobre lo que te paso ayer…por cierto no sabes quien también regreso

Kagome: quien

Lara: el engreído príncipe del motocrós

Kagome: Leon

Lara: sip, regreso hace una semana ya está entrenando para la competencia

Kagome: que competencia

Lara: la competencia de motocrós de Japón, la cual será dentro de dos meses pensé que ya lo sabias

Kagome: no, no lo sabía me voy a inscribir

Lara: enserio

Kagome: sip, últimamente no he estado muy alegre que digamos y recuerda que para mí competir motocrós es una de mis mayores alegrías y felicidades

Lara: que bien, entonces vas acorrer ahorita

Kagome: sip, podrías pedir que se salgan de la pista a la gente

Lara: claro dentro de cinco minutos sales de acuerdo

Kagome: si gracias – dijo mientras veía como ella se hiba

Leon: así que regresaste a la pista – dijo a las espaldas de Kagome

Kagome: hola Leon y si, si regrese para vencerte de nuevo en la competencia

León: si claro, con los ánimos que te traes de ayer en tu actuación de canto- con sarcasmo

Kagome: tú vistes el video…

León: si, si lo vi lo siento

Kagome: que es lo que siente

León: lo siento que te hayan engañado pienso que debe ser difícil y muy triste que te engañen con tu prima

Kagome: en verdad sientes eso - dijo alegre y sorprendida

León:-comenzó a reírse- claro que no…en verdad eres muy ingenua ya sé porque te engañaron- dejo de reírse porque noto que ella se puso triste- Kagome…-queriendo disculparse pero

Kagome: ERES UN TONTO LEON POR ESO NUNCA TIENES UNA RELACION QUE DURE

Lara:-desde lejos grito- KAGOME YA PUEDES ENTRAR A LA PISTA

Kagome: Y AHORA VERAS LO QUE REALMENTE ES UNA CAMPEONA DEL MOTOCROS- dijo prendió el motor y salió a toda velocidad

Estuvo practicando toda la tarde daba piruetas y saltos impresionantes desde que llego hasta las 6:00 p.m. cuando volvió a donde se estacionan las motos…

Lara: sí que te luciste las piruetas que distes en la moto eran fabulosas

Kagome: gracias, Lara estoy muy cansada tú crees que…

Lara: no te preocupes tu anda a tu casa o mejor dicho mansión yo guardo la moto

Kagome: gracias, adiós – dijo mientras se hiba

Los días pasaron llego el día lunes, en los pasadizos de la escuela…

Sango: Kagome no sabes cuánto nos alegra que ya estés mejor

Miroku: en verdad lo sentimos tú tienes razón al decir que en parte nosotros dos también tenemos la culpa

Kagome: ya no se preocupen lo pasado queda olvidado

Shippo: entonces ya olvidaste a…

Kagome: todo se quedó olvidado como si nunca hubiera sucedido

Federico: y Kagome donde estabas el viernes te llame en la tarde

Ayame: es cierto yo también te llame pero no respondías

Kagome: es que estuve entrenando en la pista de motocrós

Federico: vas a volver a competir en los concursos de motocrós

Kagome: así es

Ayame: antes competías Kagome en las carreras motocrós

Federico: más que eso era la campeona de motocrós aunque lo sigue siguiendo

Sango: entonces vas a competir en la carrera de motocrós de Japón

Kagome: sip desde el viernes me puse a entrenar todas las tardes hasta el domingo

Shippo: y no vas a entrenar los días de semana

Kagome: si pero solo los jueves y martes

Después de minutos en la clase de Angie…

Angie: bueno chicos durante lo que queda el resto de clases del año va a venir un nuevo alumno- la gente comenzó a murmurar – él es un corredor muy reconocido en las carreras de motocrós él es Leon- dijo y Leon paso al aula, las chicas dieron un gran suspiro excepto…

Kagome pensando: _no puede ser que hace Leon aquí…que quiere Leon atormentarme, ash...!que molestoso¡_

Angie: Leon por favor siéntate detrás de Kagome – el asistió

Cuando Leon paso por el sitio de Kagome los dos se miraron él la miro con risa y ella con enojo

Kagome:- vio que Leon se sentó, se apegó más al respaldar de la silla y lo miro disimuladamente y le dijo- que se supone que estás haciendo – dijo susurrando para él

Leon: - susurrando- que más voy a hacer estudiar – con sarcasmo

Kagome: no te hagas el gracioso tu no cantas o bueno si cantas está bien, pero a ti nunca te gusto estudiar para cantar

León: pues cambie de opinión

Kagome: ahí que molestoso eres Leon

León: la única molestosa eres tú

Ellos dejaron de hablar o mejor dicho susurrar para ellos mismos, pero desde otro asiento alguien los miraba….

Inuyasha pensando: ¿_quién es ese estúpido de Leon?...es corredor de motocrós, Kagome me dijo una vez que ella practicaba motocrós…de seguro de ahí lo conoce…ese maldito ni que se atreva a lastimarla porque yo…que hablo si yo soy el que la lastima…pero de todos modos no puedo dejar de sentir estoy estúpidos celos aun la amo…pero que digo ella me traiciono_

Continuara…

Les quiero decir que Lara y Leon son los de la serie Violetta tienen la misma apariencia…gracias por sus comentarios y déjenme mas porque a mí me interesa saber su opinión, bueno eso es todo, mañana subo otro capítulo, chau…


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando Leon paso por el sitio de Kagome los dos se miraron él la miro con risa y ella con enojo

Kagome:- vio que Leon se sentó, se apegó más al respaldar de la silla y lo miro disimuladamente y le dijo- que se supone que estás haciendo – dijo susurrando para él

Leon: - susurrando- que más voy a hacer estudiar – con sarcasmo

Kagome: no te hagas el gracioso tu no cantas o bueno si cantas está bien, pero a ti nunca te gusto estudiar para cantar

León: pues cambie de opinión

Kagome: ahí que molestoso eres Leon

León: la única molestosa eres tú

Ellos dejaron de hablar o mejor dicho susurrar para ellos mismos, pero desde otro asiento alguien los miraba….

Inuyasha pensando: ¿_quién es ese estúpido de Leon?...es corredor de motocrós, Kagome me dijo una vez que ella practicaba motocrós…de seguro de ahí lo conoce…ese maldito ni que se atreva a lastimarla porque yo…que hablo si yo soy el que la lastima…pero de todos modos no puedo dejar de sentir estoy estúpidos celos aun la amo…pero que digo ella me traiciono_

Continuara…

En el recreo, todos salieron…en los pasadizos en el locker de Leon…

Kagome:-cerro el locker de Leon- que se supone que estás haciendo aquí

León: ya te dije estudiando

Kagome: no te quieras hacer el gracioso conmigo…

León: está bien mira vine para vencerte en la competencia de motocrós de Japón

Kagome: es solo por eso

León: si…o que tienes miedo que revele tu secreto

Kagome: mis amigos saben que soy la campeona de motocrós así que no tengo otro secreto

León: así…eso crees…divina

Kagome: cállate

León: tranquila divina…no lo diré como si me interesara arruinarte no soy tu querida prima Kikyo

Kagome: más te vale Leon porque si revelas ese secreto te juro que nunca más te hablo- dijo y comenzó a caminar

León: si tú eres la que me habla – le grito

Kagome: cállate – grito a lo lejos

En la cafetería…

Sango: Kagome se estado comportando extraña

Federico: es cierto y si le preguntamos a su hermana

Ayame: RIN – grito al verla

Rin: hola chicos

Shippo: Rin tu sabes porque Kagome esta extraña desde la mañana

Miroku: desde que vino Leon se a puesto misteriosa

Rin: ya se porque

Todos: porque

Rin: Leon es el rival de mi hermana en motocrós siempre pelean porque Leon dice que el gana pero mi hermana dice que ella gana, lo conoce desde que tenía catorce años desde que mi hermana comenzó a competir motocrós…a también se me olvido Leon y Kagome comenzaron a tener citas y lo sacaron en las revistas pero dicen que eran rumores aunque también habían fotos…adiós chicos - se fue

Ayame: Federico tu no sabías eso

Federico: si bueno Kagome un día me comento eso pero no pensé que era por eso

Miroku: al parecer Kagome era una jugadoraza – dijo con tono gracioso

Sango: Miroku cállate no llames así a Kagome

Shippo: Mejor para eserciorarnos no le preguntamos a Kagome

En la sala de Música…

Kagome:-en el lugar donde estaba el piano- a ver de nuevo…-comenzó a tocar el piano y a cantar (si quieren imaginarse pongan Violetta canta en el piano Como Quieres busquen en YouTube)

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte

Federico: Kagome interrumpimos

Kagome: no pasen chicos

Ayame: Kagome te podemos preguntar algo

Kagome: díganme

Miroku: Kagome has sido una jugadoraza

Kagome: Que

Sango: cállate Miroku

Shippo: lo que Miroku quiso decir es que si has sido novio, enamorada de Leon

Kagome:- se quedó callada se impresiono como se habían enterado- claro que no…que les pasa porque me preguntan eso…como creen que yo haya sido novia del malcriado y engreído de Leon…y si no tienen otro tema de que hablar yo me voy adiós – se fue

En otro lugar, en el jardín, en un banco estaba sentado…

Kikyo: Inuyasha no crees que tú y yo somos la mejor pareja

Inuyasha: como digas Kikyo

Kikyo: si lo sé, Inuyasha tú ya dejastes de pensar en la tonta de mi prima no

Inuyasha: como tú digas Kikyo

Kikyo: deja de decir eso pareciera que no me prestaras atención – dijo enojada

Inuyasha: como tú digas Kikyo

Kikyo: sabes que Inuyasha me voy porque no quiero pelear adiós- se fue

Federico, Miroku y Shippo: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ola chicos

Federico:-los tres se sentaron junto a el- milagro que Kikyo te deja solo

Miroku: es cierto se te pega como chicle

Inuyasha: se enojo

Shippo: y no vas a disculparte

Inuyasha: para que si para cuando entremos a clases ya me habrá perdonado

Federico: en verdad sin Kagome paras sin humor…no has pensado en regresar con ella

Inuyasha: ¡jamás ella me engaño!

Miroku: qué raro Kagome dice que tú la engañaste con Kikyo

Inuyasha: esa parte es mentira Kikyo me beso yo jamás la engañe

Federico: pues ella no lo sabe si se juntan y arreglan las cosas capaz se puedan reconciliar

Inuyasha: ustedes creen eso

Miroku: claro además no te arrepientas luego capaz la pierdas para siempre

Inuyasha: si tienes razón voy a buscarla

Shippo: y apúrate no valla a regresar con su ex novio Leon

Federico y Miroku: CALLATE SHIPPO

Inuyasha: QUE DIJISTES

Shippo: Yo…he…no dije nada

Inuyasha: Leon el chico nuevo fue su novio

Federico: si Rin nos lo dijo…aunque no tenemos la certeza

Miroku: Kagome dice que nunca sucedió eso…pero si averiguamos capaz lo sepamos

Shippo: es cierto Rin nos dijo que ellos dos salieron en revistas

Al día siguiente, 8:00 a.m., en el almacén del conserje….

Kagome: ahora que quieres

León: quiero saber dónde está tu sirviente

Kagome: cual sirviente

León: de quien más hablo de tu novio Koga ese tonto que se creía la gran cosa

Kagome: que pasa celos Leon

León: celos enserio es lo que tú quieres que sienta pero eso en tus sueños

Kagome: pues para tu información Koga y yo hace dos años terminamos gracias a tu culpa

León: no me eches la culpa acaso tú no te podías resistirte a mí y besarme o eso es mentira Divina

Kagome: sabes que es imposible hablar contigo, adiós – salió del almacén

En los pasadizos Kagome no sabía que alguien los espiaba…

Shippo: no lo puedo crees es verdad

Ayame: Kagome tiene una relación a escondidas con Leon

Federico: eso no es verdad miren Kagome me dijo que él la atormentaba con algo

Miroku: entonces la amenaza y le dice que lo bese a escondidas, o capaz más que unos besos

Sango:-le tiro una cachetada a Miroku- oye Miroku no seas pervertido

En la sala de coreografía…

Kikyo: Inuyasha necesito hablar contigo

Inuyasha: sobre que Kikyo

Kikyo: mira esto- le dio tres revista y el las agarro- ahí encontraras la verdad

Inuyasha: -miro las revistas en las portadas aparecían- Leon y Kagome…ellos

Kikyo: si eran novios se dice que en ese tiempo Kagome era toda una jugadora con los hombres y les rompía el corazón después…creo que contigo también lo hizo

Inuyasha:…maldita…- lo susurro

Kikyo: tranquilo Inuyasha yo estoy aquí contigo – lo beso

Toco la campana…las clases fueron como siempre solo que esta vez había miradas de odio entre Kagome y Leon…paso un mes desde que sucedió eso Leon a cada rato la paraba atormentando a Kagome diciéndole Divina o Diosa eso hacía que ella lo detestara mas pero a veces era dulce y hablaban sin pelear, por otro lado Inuyasha y Kikyo peleaban por culpa de él pero ella como era una rogona lo perdonaba, Miroku y Sango comenzaron a tener citas pero en la última se llevaban mejor pero él tenía que arruinarlo agarrándole su retaguardia, Federico, Ayame y Shippo querían juntar a Kagome e Inuyasha y que arreglaran las cosas pero nada pero eso función el día de ayer que lo convencieron a él que hablaría con ella en la mañana, hoy, 12:35 p.m. en la sala de música…

Kagome: que quieres Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: necesitamos hablar

Kagome: bien te escucho – dijo y se sentó en una silla

Inuyasha:- se sentó a su costado- te quiero decir que yo jamás te engañe si eso es lo que piensas

Kagome: así…enserio piensas que te voy a creer – con sarcasmo

Inuyasha: escúchame ese día Kikyo me beso yo no a ella me quede paralizado, hasta cuando tu dijistes mi nombre y el de Kikyo….dime tú me engañaste con esos tontos de Big Time Rush

Kagome: claro que no yo jamás te engañe

Inuyasha: entonces porque te besaste con los cuatro- dijo enojado y gritando

Kagome: primero me bajas el tono porque no soy tu novia a quien le puedas gritar y segundo ellos me besaron porque pensaron que yo no tenía novio

Inuyasha: pues no te creo, crees que soy un estúpido para dejarme engañar

Kagome: pues sabes que yo antes te decía Te Creo pero ahora te digo Te Detesto, me engañaste con mi prima y nunca me dijistes que fuiste su ex novio quieres que te crea enserio

Inuyasha: aunque sea yo no tengo antecedentes tu antes me engañaste con Sesshomaru y además antes salías en las revistas con ese tonto de Leon, eras toda una jugadora con los chicos y Despues les rompías el corazón

Kagome: sabes que veo que sigues siendo el mismo testarudo, que no escucha y malcriado que no me tuvo confianza

Inuyasha: y porque tu no me tienes confianza a mi dime si yo no te traicione ella me beso yo no

Kagome: y dime si no me traicionaste porque ahora eres su novio- dijo con lágrimas que no salían

Inuyasha: porque…-se quedó sin palabras

Kagome: ya vez no me puedes contestar porque sabes que es verdad que me traicionaste

Inuyasha: no es cierto

Kagome: sabes que me voy, no quiero hablar con gente sínica – se fue

Inuyasha: LA UNICA SINICA AQUÍ ERES TU – le grito

En los pasadizos del colegio…

Kagome pensando: _Sínica yo él es el sínico…primero Leon viene a la escuela a cada rato me dice Divina o Diosa y ahora Inuyasha me dice sínica…ahí como los detesto_

Chico: Divina

Chico 2: Diosa

Le decían eso los chicos mientras ella caminaba, Kagome no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que…

Ayame: Kagome ven los chicos y yo tenemos que mostrarte algo – ella asintió y la siguió

En la sala de computo…

Miroku: Kagome en verdad hiciste eso

Kagome: hice que

Sango: no le hagas caso al pervertido

Federico: mira este video

En la laptop comenzó a rodar un video… (Las canciones que vienen son Patito Feo Gasolina y Patito Feo Diosa Única Bonita busquen los videos en YouTube)

Midoriko: aquí la original soy yo, soy la diosa única bonita

Kagome: no me hagas reír sabes lo que eres tú eres una tonta única fea, ósea no entiendo que haces aquí eres una mugre becada que no sabe cuál realmente es su lugar pero yo te lo voy a enseñar

Kagome:- subió al escenario- la única Diosa Única Bonita soy yo…música – la música comenzó a sonar-

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (así)  
y los chicos más hermosos  
se mueren por mí  
Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (así)  
una star, una divina  
desde que nací

Soy picante cuando yo bailo  
soy azúcar cuando yo canto  
soy locura cuando te miro  
y por eso te gusto tanto  
soy un ángel cuando camino  
soy la dueña de tu destino  
soy el fuego cuando me muevo  
así así así así así así

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así  
y los chicos más hermosos  
se mueren por mí  
Diosa única bonita, yo soy así  
una star, una divina  
desde que nací

Soy picante cuando yo bailo  
soy azúcar cuando yo canto  
soy locura cuando te miro  
y por eso te gusto tanto  
soy un ángel cuando camino  
soy la dueña de tu destino  
soy el fuego cuando me muevo  
así así así así así así

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (yo soy así)  
y los chicos más hermosos  
se mueren por mí  
Diosa única bonita, yo soy así  
una star, una divina  
desde que nací

Toca para mí

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así  
y los chicos más hermosos  
se mueren por mí  
Diosa única bonita, yo soy así  
una star, una divina  
desde que nací

una star, una divina  
desde que nací

Diosa (sí) Única (que más) Divina!  
Sí, así soy yo.

Otra escena...

Kagome: tu quien te crees para hablarme así fea y todavía becada

Midoriko: no voy a dejar que me hables así

Kagome: mugre y corriente además fea aquí el lugar de las feas está en el bote de la basura aquí soy yo quien mando no tu fea me oíste y si no me quieres escuchar- se subió al escenario- yo te voy a enseñar por las buenas o por las malas…música- comenzó a sonar música y se puso a cantar…-

Nadie pasara esta esquina  
aqui mandan las divinas  
por que somos gasolina  
gasolina de verdad

todos sabes quien manda en esta school  
porque nosotros somos gente cool  
gente que siente con sangre caliente  
que quiere hacerse oir  
sea como sea aqui no entran feas  
pa que lo veas te voy a mostrar  
mira a esa fea aqui hay otra fea  
aqui no pueden entrar

Nadie pasara esta esquina  
aqui mandan las divinas  
por que somos gasolina  
gasolina de verdad

nosotras bailamos bien you no  
dance dance y mucho dance  
lo que pide tu corazon  
yogarh yogarh a ti te vamos a dar  
las divinas las divinas brillan brillan como star  
fuera feas fuera feas para ustedes no hay lugar

Nadie pasara esta esquina  
aqui mandan las divinas  
por que somos gasolina  
gasolina de verdad

Nadie pasara esta esquina  
aqui mandan las divinas  
por que somos gasolina  
gasolina de verdad

Nadie pasara esta esquina  
aqui mandan las divinas  
por que somos gasolina  
gasolina de verdad gasolina de verdad!

Otra escena…

Kagome: ustedes son unas pobretonas, espantosa, horripilantes, vulgares, becadas y feas en esta escuela no hay lugar para ustedes, así que ahorita se van o yo y las Divinas las sacamos

Midoriko: tu no nos puedes obligar

Kagome: a que no chicos quieren que se queden las feas o las Divinas

Todos:-chicos embobados por las Divinas- DIVINAS, DIVINAS…

Las chicas feas se pusieron a llorar

Kagome: ahí pobrecitas Feas lloronas, si yo lloren por ser Feas y siempre serán…FEAS…la única divina soy yo… SOY UNA DIVINA QUE LES QUEDE CLARO – dijo y todos se burlaron de las feas

…..ASI ES KAGOME HIGURASHI…

El video termino y ella se quedo muda…

Shippo: Kagome en verdad así eres tú

Kagome: chicos…

Federico: entonces por eso Midoriko no acepto que fuera mi novia porque yo era tu amigo

Kagome: Fede déjame explicarte

Federico: después de todo Kikyo tenía razón tú no eres quien aparentas – se fue

Kagome: Federico – le grito

Ayame: Kagome será mejor que lo dejes para que se calme

Sango: cuando esté tranquilo hablas con el

Miroku: es cierto Federico es bueno y además el antes era así, creo que te entenderá

Dos horas después en la salón de clases…

Shippo: ya lo trajimos Kagome- dijo y santo a Federico en una silla

Kagome: bien ahora que están todos- mirando a Sango, Ayame, Shippo, Federico y Miroku- les contare como fue mi vida desde que me fui de la escuela por la beca, todo comenzó cuando…

_Yo estaba en el avión me sentía triste porque el chico al que primero ame me había engañado… sinceramente yo ya no quería estudiar canto me traía recuerdos de Sesshomaru, así que decidí estudiar administración de empresas…cuando llegamos a Estados unidos yo y los demás ganadores de la beca en Japón nos reunimos con los demás ganadores de otros países, ahí conocí a Midoriko ella era una chica mala la cual se burlaba de mi por cómo me vestía como una tonta y porque en ese tiempo yo tenía lentes me llamaba fea yo me sentía mal…cuando íbamos a la escuela en Estados Unidos ella me humillaba frente a las personas, un día había una fiesta de la escuela ese día yo entre a la fiesta me bañaron de agua y plumas todos se reían de mi…ese día me canse de que Midoriko me hiciera daño y a mis demás amigas, ese día yo cambie al día siguiente fui a la escuela con ropa de diva con un nuevo peinado, los chicos se quedaron embobados de mi ese día yo cante una cancion la cual es Gasolina la cante con mis amigas que también se habían arreglado y puesto muy bonitas como la cancion humillaba a alguien se la dedique a Midoriko…desde ahí mi grupo de amigas y yo que antes nos llamaban Las Feas ahora éramos Las Divinas los papeles se cambiaron, parábamos humillando a las chicas Feas y a Midoriko…les asíamos peores bromas de las que ellas nos hacían antes…desde que empecé a cantar de nuevo y vi que la gente me aclamaba me segué con la fama… yo regrese a la pista de Motocrós y seguí campeonando en eso chicos me pedían que yo tuviera citas con ellos y como estaba aburrida los aceptaba… también le llegue a quitar el novio a Midoriko se llamaba Koga…como volví a la pista de motocrós me encontré con Leon peleábamos pero no nos dimos cuenta que nos enamoramos uno del otro un día Leon y yo nos besamos Koga vio eso y terminamos, Leon y yo comenzamos una relación a escondidas de los periodistas, con Leon en verdad era feliz me sentía alegre ya no detestaba a Midoriko ni a nadie…un día Leon me dijo que le habían ofrecido que se fuera a Perú y que ahí lo entrenarían más para las competencias de Motocrós el acepto la propuesta y me dejo…estaba llena de tristeza y rabia por dejar que Leon me enamorara y me dejara después, esa furia la puse toda en Midoriko, un día antes de que viajáramos a Italia había una presentación de canto donde se presentaba Midoriko y yo y Las Divinas, ese día cuando termino Midoriko de cantar su cancion yo jale una cuerda donde mi plan era embarrarla de barro y basura y así sucedió mi plan tuvo éxito ella lloro un montón ese día al verla llorar me di cuenta del daño que le había hecho me arrepentí un montón le pedí mil disculpas pero ella no las acepto, cuando fuimos a Italia ahí te conocí Federico por eso tú me tomaste como una chica buena porque no te enteraste de lo que había hecho y nos hicimos amigos, me aleje de Las Divinas, cuando yo me entere que te gustaba Midoriko le quería decir que tú le gustabas y que no por ser mi amigo eras malo pero ella no lo comprendió, sintió que al enamorarse de ti yo me burlaría de ella de nuevo…después de pasar tres meses en Italia la beca termino y yo regrese a Japón…_

Kagome: y pasaron dos años y aquí estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis actos…lo siento Federico

Federico: Kagome no tienes por qué sentirlo, ya te perdone

Kagome: gracias Fede

Ayame: ahora ya entiendo porque defendiste a Kagura el año pasado

Shippo: era porque te sentías identificada con ella

Miroku: y Kagome no volviste a cantar esas canciones donde salías con tan poquita – con tono pervertido

Sango: Miroku eres un malcriado – le tiro una cachetada

Kagome: bueno en realidad no, solo compuse cinco canciones…de las cuales se humillan mucho así que no pienso volver a cantarlas, pero Miroku porque no las cantas tu con poquita ropa

Todos se rieron, Kagome ya tenía la mente limpia, ya Leon no podía amenazarla…

En la sala de música…

Kagome: fuiste tú

León: yo que no sé de qué me hablas loca

Kagome: tú enviaste ese video donde salía como era yo antes

León: no sé porque piensas eso pero yo no fui

Kagome: porque eres un mentiroso y no aceptas que fuiste tu

León: sabes yo no voy a aceptar algo que no hice, además no sé por qué piensas así de mi

Kagome: porque me odias

León: quien te dijo que te odio – lo dijo acercándose a ella, los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos

Kagome: yo…-se quedó sin palabras al ver que Leon se acercaba a sus labios

León: yo jamás llegaría a odiar a la chica que amo – la beso

Kagome:-correspondió al beso, pero se alejó de golpe- que es lo que te pasa

León: como que, que me pasa estoy enamorado de ti no me entiendes

Kagome: ja enamorado tu no me hagas reír

León: porque piensas así de mí que te hice para que dudes de mi amor

Kagome: que hiciste no se capaz…a ya se te fuiste a entrenar motocrós y me dejastes, quieres que confié en ti enserio

León: pues si…Kagome yo jamás dije que ya no te amaba, solo te dije que me hiba

Kagome: no pienso caer en tus engaños de nuevo Leon, primero fue cuando tenía quince años, después cuando tenía dieciocho y ahora que cuando voy a cumplir veinte años Leon enserio, que me crees estúpida

León: Kagome entiéndeme quiero entrenar Motocrós es lo que yo hago

Kagome: pues quédate con tu querido amor al Motocrós – se fue

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, 7:35 a.m.….

Sango y Ayame: SE BESARON – dijeron mientras caminaban

Kagome: si

Ayame: y lo piensas perdonar y volver con el

Kagome: claro que no, no soy una idiota

Sango: pero Kagome aun tu amas a Inuyasha no

Kagome:-se quedó muda- que…yo…amo…a….Inuyasha…-tartamudeo con duda- tú estás loca no Sango, como se te ocurre que yo aún lo sigo amando

Ayame: por lo visto lo sigues queriendo

Kagome: claro que no están locas…además yo no quisiera estar como el año pasado entre dos chicos

Sango: JA, lo descubrí dijistes no quisiera, es porque ya sientes algo no…

Kagome: saben que las veo en el salón- se fue

Ayame: pobre de Kagome ojalá no sufra de nuevo y a ti como te fue con tu cita con Miroku- volteo y no vio a Sango- Sango donde estas – miro a los alrededores y vio a Sango y Miroku besándose- ahí mis amigas son bien locas una con un pervertido y otra entre dos amores…y yo sigo soltera, será mejor que me valla comprando gatos

En la entrada del salón de clases…

León: Kagome

Kagome: he…hola…Leon no te había visto

Leon: que graciosa que eres te estoy persiguiendo desde hace rato me estas evitando

Kagome: que…yo…he…te veo después- entro al salón

En el salón de clases…

Kikyo: no puede ser ya vino la pesada de mi prima

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Ellos vieron como Kagome se sentó en su asiento y Leon la siguió, ella se fue y Leon la persiguió…

Inuyasha: ese maldito de Leon está persiguiendo a Kagome contra su voluntad – dijo enojado

Kikyo: y que seguro está jugando con Kagome mi prima es así con su ex novios o capaz ya volvieron a ser novios

En la hora de almuerzo, en la cafetería…

Inuyasha: LEON

Leon: vaya, vaya, vaya es el famoso Inuyasha el que juega con las chicas que son familiares

Inuyasha: cállate…te vengo a advertir que no te metas con Kagome y que la dejes de acosar

León: enserio y quien te ha dicho que yo te voy a hacer caso

Inuyasha: mira no sé quién te has creído, tú ni quien eres

León: sabes yo me he creído, yo soy el futuro novio de Kagome si tu perdiste tu oportunidad halla tu

Inuyasha: maldito pobre que te le acerques a Kagome

León: que me le acerque eso le gusta a ella, porque sabes KAGOME ME AMA A MI NO A TI y sabes me lo demostró porque LOS DOS NOS BESAMOS- Inuyasha le pego a Leon haciendo que a él le salga un hilo de sangre de la boca- pegas como niña

Inuyasha: como te atreves – le hiba a pegar pero Leon le agarro los dos brazos con fuerza y le pego también en la boca haciendo que sangrara

No se dieron cuenta como fue pero la gente se juntaba a su alrededor algunos apoyando a Leon y otros a Inuyasha…iban a comenzar a pelear pero…

Kagome: LEON, INUYASHA- grito y se puso en medio de los dos-

Con ella también llegaron Ayame y Sango, Shippo y Miroku trataban de calmar a Inuyasha ya que era el quien estaba más furioso, Federico solo detuvo a Leon

Kagome: QUE ES LO QUE LES PASA PAR DE INUTILES

Inuyasha y Leon: EL FUE –dijeron en simultáneo- DEJA DE REPETIRME

Kagome: ya basta porque pelear Inuyasha contéstame tú

Inuyasha: este tonto sigue acosándote

Leon: esta bestia no entiende que tú y yo nos amamos

Kagome: Leon cállate yo jamás te dije eso

Inuyasha: este idiota dice que se besaron eso no es cierto verdad Kagome

Kagome: yo…he…yo…

León: dile la verdad Kagome me besaste sí o no

Kagome: si Inuyasha bese a Leon

Inuyasha: KAGOME COMO TE ATR…

Kagome:-lo interrumpió- INUYASHA TU NO TE ATREVAS A VENIRME CON RECLAMOS, YO NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES NO SOY TU NOVIA PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA CON MI VIDA, TU NO TIENES PORQUE METERTE…Y TU LEON QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE LO PASADO PIZADO, TU YA QUEDASTES OLVIDADO DESDE HACE DOS AÑOS CUANDO PREFERISTES EL MOTOCROS ANTES DE QUE A MI…-se fue…

Director: se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes dos peleando en una escuela…USTES DOS LEON E INUYASHA QUEDAN SUSPENDIDOS HASTA EL LUNES…ahora todos vuelvan a sus lugares- le decía a los chicos que miraban

Continuara…


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome: LEON, INUYASHA- grito y se puso en medio de los dos-

Con ella también llegaron Ayame y Sango, Shippo y Miroku trataban de calmar a Inuyasha ya que era el quien estaba más furioso, Federico solo detuvo a Leon

Kagome: QUE ES LO QUE LES PASA PAR DE INUTILES

Inuyasha y Leon: EL FUE –dijeron en simultáneo- DEJA DE REPETIRME

Kagome: ya basta porque pelear Inuyasha contéstame tú

Inuyasha: este tonto sigue acosándote

Leon: esta bestia no entiende que tú y yo nos amamos

Kagome: Leon cállate yo jamás te dije eso

Inuyasha: este idiota dice que se besaron eso no es cierto verdad Kagome

Kagome: yo…he…yo…

León: dile la verdad Kagome me besaste sí o no

Kagome: si Inuyasha bese a Leon

Inuyasha: KAGOME COMO TE ATR…

Kagome:-lo interrumpió- INUYASHA TU NO TE ATREVAS A VENIRME CON RECLAMOS, YO NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES NO SOY TU NOVIA PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA CON MI VIDA, TU NO TIENES PORQUE METERTE…Y TU LEON QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE LO PASADO PIZADO, TU YA QUEDASTES OLVIDADO DESDE HACE DOS AÑOS CUANDO PREFERISTES EL MOTOCROS ANTES DE QUE A MI…-se fue…

Director: se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes dos peleando en una escuela…USTES DOS LEON E INUYASHA QUEDAN SUSPENDIDOS HASTA EL LUNES…ahora todos vuelvan a sus lugares- le decía a los chicos que miraban

Continuara…

En la noche, en la mansión Higurashi, habitación de Kagome…

Ayame: y Kagome con quien te vas a quedar

Kagome: que, a que te refieres Ayame

Sango: yo creo que ella dice a quién escoges a Leon o Inuyasha

Kagome: ya dejen de decirme eso, además Inuyasha esta con Kikyo

Ayame: pero todos sabemos que sigue enamorado de ti

Kagome: entonces porque sigue con Kikyo

Sango: pero pregúntaselo

Kagome: si lo hago al final terminamos pelean y en realidad ya no quiero seguir hablando de él…

En la mansión Taiso, en la habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: suspendido…por la culpa de ese idiota de Leon…-estaba echado en su cama cerro los ojos y recordó…

_Recuerdo de Inuyasha_

_León: sabes yo me he creído, yo soy el futuro novio de Kagome si tu perdiste tu oportunidad halla tu_

_Inuyasha: maldito pobre que te le acerques a Kagome_

_León: que me le acerque eso le gusta a ella, porque sabes KAGOME ME AMA A MI NO A TI y sabes me lo demostró porque LOS DOS NOS BESAMOS- Inuyasha le pego a Leon haciendo que a él le salga un hilo de sangre de la boca- pegas como niña_

_Otra escena_

_Inuyasha: este idiota dice que se besaron eso no es cierto verdad Kagome_

_Kagome: yo…he…yo…_

_León: dile la verdad Kagome me besaste sí o no_

_Kagome: si Inuyasha bese a Leon_

_Fin del recuerdo de Inuyasha_

Inuyasha: -abrió los ojos-maldición no voy a dejar que ese Leon este con Kagome…soy un egoísta yo estoy con Kikyo y no puedo dejar que ella se quede sola para siempre…

Myoga: Amo Inuyasha su hermano Sesshomaru está al teléfono quiere hablar con usted – dijo desde afuera del pasillo

Inuyasha: de acuerdo

Conversación del teléfono

Inuyasha: Halo Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: hola Hermanito…dime como está tu relación con Kagome

Inuyasha: he…ella…he…

Sesshomaru: escúchame bien he oído que ese tonto de Leon está en la escuela

Inuyasha: ese maldito la para acosando

Sesshomaru: no dejes que se le acerque

Inuyasha: porque

Sesshomaru: escúchame Leon ama el motocrós más que otra cosa capaz quiere jugar con Kagome para ganar la competencia que va a ser en un mes

Inuyasha: ese maldito

Sesshomaru: escúchame Inuyasha si Kagome termina contigo ten por seguro que yo no voy a dejar que se enamore de ese tonto de Leon

Inuyasha: a que te refieres, no te distes cuenta el año pasado que Kagome me ama a mi por eso me escogió a mí y no a ti

Sesshomaru: eso poco me interesa, solo que si Kagome termina contigo ten por seguro que yo regresare para enamorarla, adiós-colgó

Fin de la conversación del teléfono….

Inuyasha:-se echó en la cama de nuevo – maldito Sesshomaru, no se puede enterar que Kagome y yo ya terminamos osino tendría más competencia…

El lunes en la clase de Angie, en el auditorio…

Angie: bueno chicos los traje aquí porque quiero que canten un dueto las parejas son Kikyo e Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku…-dijo un montón de nombre- y los últimos Leon y Kagome…todos van a cantar la cancion Mi Perdición la cual compuso Leon y creo que sería la más adecuada, esta es la letra de la cancion y está divida de hombre y mujer…ahora Kikyo e Inuyasha pasen al escenario y cantan- le entrego las hojas a los dos

Los alumnos pasaron cantaban bien pero los mejore según Angie eran Kikyo e Inuyasha pero aun no salían Kagome y Leon…

Angie: ahora Kagome y Leon salgan que son los últimos…

Ellos subieron al escenario y comenzaron a cantar… (La cancion que viene es Violetta Mi Perdición busquen en YouTube la escena)

Leon:

Amanece y me despierto  
cierro mis ojos abiertos  
siempre estás en mi mente  
y no te puedo evitar. 

Leon y Kagome:  
Me pasa cada segundo  
te imagino aquí en mi mundo  
yo trabando las puertas  
y vos que no te vas,  
no te vas, no te vas.

Pero llega el momento que  
me demuestra que me equivoqué  
que fue sólo un sueño que otra vez soñé.

Porque sos mi perdición  
cuando haces tú aparición  
es mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras.

Porque nublas mi razón  
en mi mente un apagón  
y en mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras de amor.

Corro a tocar tu puerta  
me abres en cámara lenta  
me estabas esperando y me invitas a entrar.

Y me dices que me amas  
que sin mí ya no eres nada  
me tomas fuerte en tus brazos  
y me quieres besar, y besar, y besar.

Pero llega el momento que  
me demuestra que me equivoqué  
que fue sólo un sueño que otra vez soñé.

Porque sos mi perdición  
cuando haces tú aparición  
es mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras.

Porque nublas mi razón  
en mi mente un apagón  
y en mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras de amor.

Sueño, o realidad  
decime cuál es la verdad.

Porque sos mi perdición  
cuando haces tú aparición  
es mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras.

Porque nublas mi razón  
en mi mente un apagón  
y en mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras...

Porque nublas mi razón  
en mi mente un apagón  
y en mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras de amor  
no hay más palabras  
no hay más palabras de amor.

Angie: muy bien me encanto…-toco la campana-salgan a su recreo todos menos Kagome, Kikyo, Leon e Inuyasha…-ellos fueron donde Angie- chicos los reuní aquí porque Antonio quiere hablar con ustedes

Antonio:-entro al auditorio- chicos les quiero decir que ustedes son los cuatro con mejor voz de toda la escuela

Kikyo: eso yo ya lo sé aunque no sé qué hace Kagome aquí

Angie: Kikyo compórtate…

Antonio: ustedes van a participar en un concurso

Kagome: como el de You-Mix el año pasado

Antonio: exacto, pero esta vez el ganador va a tener tres conciertos delante de todo Japón en el estadio nacional y así ser reconocido

Leon: pero cuando seria el concurso

Antonio: bueno el concurso es en dos semanas y los conciertos serian la próxima semana después del concurso

Inuyasha: pero en el concurso solo debemos de cantar

Antonio: si pero con coreografía y escena también deben de ser tres canciones cada uno, una dueto así como cantaron aquí y con las mismas parejas pero con otra cancion puede ser en inglés o español como quieran, la segunda cancion debe de ser en español y la ultima en inglés, y si ganan el concurso deberán de componer cinco canciones más para que en los conciertos tengan ocho canciones que cantar

En la cafetería después de minutos…

Sango y Ayame: un concurso

Kagome: si, suficiente tenía con Inuyasha y Leon peleándose ahora yo voy a estar en un concurso con ellos

Federico: pero igual vas a participar

Kagome: si y si gano todavía tengo que componer cinco canciones más

Miroku: y porque no compones ahorita

Kagome: tienes razón- se levantó- chicos me voy nos vemos después- se fue

En la sala de música…

Kagome:- estaba escribiendo- sabes…que…yo…cambio…cuando…tu…estas…aquí…-decía mientras escribía- ….me siento….distinta…porque…me…haces feliz…listo ya termine al fin

Leon: Hola Kagome

Kagome: hola Leon

León: milagro que no me vienes con insultos como siempre

Kagome: es que estoy feliz

León: porque vine

Kagome: no tonto ya termine una cancion, solo faltan dos para el concurso

León: sabes yo desde hace mucho compuse una cancion inspirada en nosotros

Kagome: Leon…yo…he…

León: mira déjame a mí la cancion de dueto

Kagome: gracias - dice sonriendo

León: sabes me encanta cuando sonríes

Kagome: Leon mira quiero que te quede claro que tú y yo no somos nada, así que…-no hablo más porque Leon la beso, ella correspondió pero después reacciono y le tiro una cachetada- nunca más me vuelvas a besar- dijo enojada

León: sabes cuándo más me pegas más te quiero soy masoquista

Kagome: hablar contigo es imposible – se fue enfadada

En la sala de coreografía…

Kikyo: Inuyasha al fin te encuentro

Inuyasha: que quieres Kikyo- esconde una hoja

Kikyo: qué es lo que me ocultas atrás tuyo

Inuyasha: nada

Kikyo:- Kikyo le saca la hoja - pero si es una cancion, y es preciosa seguro la compusiste para mi…ahí que cantar esta para el concurso

Inuyasha: no Kikyo esta cancion no puede ir ya te dije que la cancion de dueto la compusieras tu

Kikyo: Inuyasha no molestes yo tengo cosas que hacer así que cantamos esta cancion y punto

Inuyasha: esta bien

Pasaron los días Leon provocando a Kagome, Inuyasha celoso y se pelaba con Kagome y Leon, Kikyo separaba más a Inuyasha y Kagome asiendo que él se defraudara de ella, por otro lado Sango y Miroku se hicieron novios pero él no evitaba andar atrás de las chicas por lo cual Sango le sacaba celos a Miroku con los chicos de la escuela ellos terminaban y regresaban cada dos días, Ayame andaba haciendo encuestas según ella encuentras para la escuela pero las encuestas se las hacia a los chicos quería saber con quién congeniaba mas así invitarlo a salir, Shippo y Federico se metieron a clases de karate en la cual conocían chicas que ellas los invitaban a salir pero ellos no aceptaban andaban ocupados, Leon se hiso más amigo de Ayame, Sango, Federico, Shippo y Miroku así podía pasar más tiempo con Kagome …así pasaron trece días solo faltaba un día para el concurso, en la pista de motocrós, 4:30 p.m.…

Lara: entonces mañana es el concurso donde van a participar tú y Leon

Kagome: si espero que vallas

Lara: claro que iré no me perdería ver al engreído príncipe del motocrós cantar

Kagome: si yo tampoco me lo imagino no sé porque habrá aceptado estar en el concurso

Lara: es obvio que no se perdería estar en un concurso donde tú estarás y cantar junto a ti él está enamorado de ti Kagome

Kagome: eso es mentira Lara mira Leon y yo fuimos enamorados hace muchos años y el siempre preferido entrenarse para las competencias, ósea mejor decir que ama más el motocrós que otra cosa

Lara: Kagome porque no le das una oportunidad

Kagome: si la daría pero yo no confió en el pienso que en cualquier momento se va a ir y me va a dejar, mi corazón ha sufrido mucho no quiero sufrir de nuevo

Lara: está bien pero recuerda que es tu decisión

Kagome: oye hoy no hay gente no

Lara: es que hoy es sábado, hoy cerramos temprano…Kagome te importaría recoger los conos y traerlos y después cerrar la pista

Kagome: no claro que no debes de estar cansada seguro

Lara: si vine muy temprano que dices lo harás

Kagome: si claro anda a tu casa no más

Lara: gracias, nos vemos en el concurso- se fue

Kagome se fue a donde estaba la pista comenzó a recoger los conos, cuando recogió todos los guardo, se tropezó estaba cayendo hasta que alguien la agarro

León: estas bien – ella asintió y después Leon la beso, lo cual fue correspondido por ella

Kagome: Leon…-decía mientras se paraba- yo…

León: Kagome escúchame sé que fui un tonto no pensé que te dañara que me fuera hace años pero ahora que estas frente a mí no te pienso perder- la beso

Kagome:- se alejó un poco- Leon…

León: ¿Kagome quieres ser mi novia?

Kagome: si – dijo con una sonrisa y se besaron de nuevo

En la mansión Higurashi, en la habitación de Kagome, 6:30 p.m.….

Conversación del teléfono…

Sango y Ayame: TE BESO

Kagome: si y ya somos novios

Sango: no lo puedo creer

Ayame: Leon nos comentó que te hiba a decir eso

Sango: pero no pensamos que lo decía enserio

Kagome: pues si me lo dijo y yo le dije que si…por cierto donde están que las dos están juntas

Sango: bueno los chicos tenían esperanza que Leon si te lo hiba a decir

Ayame: así que para celebrar estamos cenando Sango, Shippo, Federico, Miroku y yo en un restaurante

Kagome: que bien por ustedes, chicas estoy cansada mañana es el concurso y créanme dos semanas para componer ocho canciones es muy poco tiempo

Sango: si lo sabemos, entonces nos despedimos

Kagome: chau chicas

Sango y Ayame: chau

Fin de la conversación por el teléfono

En el restaurante donde cenaban los chicos

Miroku: quien llamo

Sango: era Kagome y tenían razón

Ayame: Leon y ella regresaron

Federico: ya ven nosotros teníamos confianza en Leon

Shippo: no como ustedes malas amigas

Sango: es que nosotras pensamos que regresaría con Inuyasha

Miroku: es cierto pobre de mi amigo cuando se entere

Ayame: se lo tiene merecido si en verdad le importara Kagome hubiera terminado con Kikyo

Shippo: eso es cierto Inuyasha es un tonto

Federico: ahí estoy agotado hemos ensayado toda la semana la coreografía de la entra del concurso donde nosotros cantamos

Miroku: en eso tienes razón Gregorio se paso

Ayame: mejor sigamos comiendo-todos asintieron

Al día siguiente, el concurso iniciaba a las 8:00 p.m. y terminaba a las 10:30 p.m., en el estadio nacional, 7:55 p.m., detrás del escenario…

Marotti: escúchenme bien todos primero van los chicos del salón para la entrada cantando Ven y Canta, después del comercial Kikyo e Inuyasha salen cantando You Are The Music In Me, siguen Leon y Kagome cantando Tienes Todo, se van a comerciales y después sales tu Inuyasha cantando Voy por ti, después Kikyo cantando Igual que Yo, van a comerciales y sigue Leon cantando Heart and Soul, sigue Kagome cantando Let's Do This y al final digo el nombre del ganador, ahora los primeros pónganse en sus posiciones

En el escenario…

Marotti: Y YA COMENZO EL CONCURSO MAS IMPORTANTE DE TODO EL MUNDO, Y COMIENZA ASI CANTANCO VEN Y CANTA-decía mirando la cámara que pasaba por la web y la tele y al público del estadio, él se fue del escenario (la cancion que viene es Violetta Ven y Canta busquen en YouTube su video musical)

Enciende tu equipo  
sube el volumen  
para entender al mundo  
abre tu puerta  
grita en tu muro  
para encontrar el rumbo  
deja que pase  
llora si quieres  
quita el dolor profundo  
ríe por nada  
cuenta conmigo  
déjale a tu corazón  
muestra tu destino

ven y canta  
dame tu mano  
cura tus heridas busca hoy tu melodía  
vamos  
ven y canta  
sigue cantando  
piénsalo en color es hoy  
que tu sueño es mi canción

sueña más alto  
dime que quieres  
muestra tu envida al mundo  
sigue tu instinto  
no te detengas  
rompe tu laberinto  
si abre tus ojos  
lo sé si aplausos  
sube el telón  
y tu impulso vuela ( tu impulso vuela )  
ríe por nada  
eres mi amigo  
déjale a tu corazón  
muestra tu destino

ven y canta  
dame tu mano  
cura tus heridas busca hoy tu melodía  
vamos  
ven y canta  
sigue cantando (ahora bien y canta)  
piénsalo en color es hoy  
que tu sueño es mi canción  
ven y canta  
dame tu mano  
cura tus heridas busca hoy tu melodía  
vamos  
ven y canta  
sigue cantando ( bien y canta )  
piénsalo en color es hoy  
que tu sueño es mi canción

el camino puede ser mejor  
si cantamos puede el corazón

ven y canta  
sigue cantando  
el camino puede ser mejor  
si cantamos puede el corazón  
cura tus heridas busca hoy tu melodía  
vamos  
el camino puede ser mejor  
si cantamos puede el corazón  
de tu mano  
siempre juntos  
ven y canta  
sigue cantando  
piénsalo en color es hoy  
que tu sueño es mi canción

Marotti: Y YA EMPEZO EL CONCURSO NO OLVIDEN LLAMAR Y VOTAR POR LA WEB, REGRESAMOS DESPUES DE ESTOS COMERCIALES-se fue del escenario

Después de cinco minutos, en el escenario…

Marotti: Y AHORA VIENE UNO DUETO ENTRE KIKYO E INUYASHA QUE NOS CANTAN YOU ARE THE MUSIC ADENLANTE CON LA MUSICA- salió del escenario (la cancion que viene es High School Musical 2 You Are The Music Versión Sharpay busquen en YouTube)

Kikyo:

5,6,7,8

na,na,  
na,na,  
na,na,na  
you are the music in..  
na,na,na,na  
na,na,na,na  
na,na,na  
you are the music in, are the music in..

you know the words  
once upon a time  
make you listen  
theres the reason  
and when your dream listen chace your fine  
a little lafter  
or happy ever after

Kikyo e Inuyasha:

your harmony to the melody  
thats echoning iside my head

Kikyo:

our single voice

Inuyasha:

avove the noise

Kikyo:

like in comon threat  
you singing to me

Inuyasha:

when I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
cause you are the music in me

Kikyo:

its living in all of us  
its here because  
you are the music in, are the music in 

Chicas:-del coro que ayudan con la musica-  
harmony to the melody  
echoning iside  
my head...  
ooaaa..

Inuyasha:

when I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
cause you are the music in me

Kikyo:

its living in all of us  
its here because  
you are the music in  
me,me,me,me,me,me,me,me,me,me,me,me,me,me  
na,na,na  
you are the music in  
na,na,na,na  
na,na,na,na  
na,na,na  
you are the music in  
me..  
yeah,yeah,yeah

Inuyasha:  
oh yeah

Marotti: MUY BIEN UN POCO RARA LA ACTUACION PERO BIEN, AHORA SIGUEN LEON Y KAGOME QUE NOS CANTAN TIENES TODO VEAMOS SI TIENEN UNA ACUTUACION NORMAL- se fue del escenario (la cancion que viene es Violetta Tienes Todo busquen Video Musical en YouTube)

Leon:

Puede ser una ilusión  
o tal vez tu corazón te hable  
a cada instante.

Kagome:

Nada pasa por que si  
Me da miedo hablar de mi  
Lo sabes a cada instante.

Me veras,  
Suelo caminar  
Pensando en cada paso si voy a fallar.

Leon:

Te veré,  
En cada ocasión  
Porque puedo ver tu historia en mi canción.

Leon y Kagome:

Para todo, para nada  
Por si aciertas, por si fallas  
Tienes todo lo que hay que tener  
Para ser quien quieras

Contra todo, contra nada  
Cuando sobra, cuando falta  
Tienes todo lo que hay que tener  
Para ser quien quieras en verdad…

Kagome:

Tu manera de decir  
Hace fácil para mi cantarte  
Y poder mirarte.

Leon:

El poder se encuentra en ti  
Tienes magia para mi  
Tu sabes  
No es el distante.

Kagome:

Me veras (te veré)  
Suelo caminar (caminar)  
Pensando en cada paso si voy a fallar (no vas a fallar).

Leon:

Te veré (veré)  
En cada ocasión  
Porque puedo ver tu historia en mi canción.

Leon y Kagome:

Para todo, para nada  
Por si aciertas, por si fallas  
Tienes todo lo que hay que tener  
Para ser quien quieras

Contra todo, contra nada  
Cuando sobra, cuando falta  
Tienes todo lo que hay que tener  
Para ser quien quieras

Lo puedo sentir  
que cantar es lo que soy  
porque soy, lo que soy, o no soy Hoy  
Puedes escuchar  
Que la música es tu voz que canta y canta todo el tiempo… 

Leon:

Para todo…. 

Kagome:

Para nada 

Kagome y Leon:

Tienes todo lo q hay q tener  
Para ser quien quieras 

Kagome:

Contra todo,

Leon:

Contra nada 

Kagome:

Cuando sobra,

Leon:

Cuando falta 

Kagome y Leon:

Tienes todo lo que hay que tener  
Para ser quien quieras…

No dejes escapar tus sueños  
Intenta no soñar despierto  
Tienes lo que hay que tener  
Para ser quien quieras

No dejes escapar tus sueños  
Intenta no soñar despierto  
Tienes lo que hay que tener  
Para ser quien quieras en verdad

Marotti: BRAVO ME ENCANTO LA CANCION CASI ME HACE LLORAR, AHORA REGRESAMOS DESPUES DE ESTOS COMERCIALES

Después de cinco minutos…

Marotti: YA REGRESAMOS AHORA VIENE UN CHICO DE UNOS OJOS DORADOS EL ES INUYASHA QUE NOS CANTA VOY POR TI –salió del escenario

Inuyasha:

Es por lo menos que parezco  
invisible  
y solo yo entiendo lo que me  
hiciste  
mírame bien, dime quien es el  
mejor

cerca de ti, irresistible  
una actuación, poco  
creíble  
mírame bien, dime quien es  
el mejor

Hablemos de una vez  
yo te veo pero tú no ves  
en esta historia todo está al revés  
no me importa esta vez voy por  
ti

Hablemos de una vez  
siempre cerca tuyo estaré  
aunque no me veas, mírame  
no me importa vez, voy por  
ti...

Sé que hay momentos  
que parecen posibles  
una mirada, un gesto,  
irresistible  
mírame bien, dime  
quien es el mejor

No te das cuenta,  
no son compatibles  
quita la venda a tus  
ojos y miren  
mírame bien, dime  
quien es el mejor

Hablemos de una vez  
yo te veo pero tú no  
ves  
en esta historia todo  
está al revés  
no importa esta vez voy  
por ti...

Hablemos de una vez  
siempre cerca tuyo  
estaré  
aunque no veas  
mírame  
no importa esta vez,  
voy por ti...

Marotti: ESA CANCION SIEMPRE ME GUSTO, AHORA SIGUE UNA CHICA CON UNA MIRADA MAS FRIA QUE EL HIELO PERO POR DENTRO QUE DIGO ES IGUAL POR DENTRO QUE POR FUER ELLA ES KIKYO QUE NOS CANTA IGUAL QUE YO- salió del escenario (la cancion que viene es Sueña Conmigo Igual Que Yo busquen en YouTube)

Kikyo:

Soy algo especial  
y todas quieren ser  
Igual que yo  
No soy una más  
y todas quieren  
Ocupar mi lugar

Con o sin maquillaje  
sencilla y natural  
No hay estrella como yo

No estoy hecha para perder  
soy todo lo que ves  
No me detengo es mi corazón

Se encienden las luces  
la música suena  
Es hora de que empieze mi show

Soy algo especial  
y todas quieren ser  
Igual que yo  
No soy una más  
y todas quieren  
Ocupar mi lugar

Con o sin maquillaje  
romántica y sensual  
El mundo aclamará mi voz

Estoy hecha para ganar  
¿acaso no me ves?  
Se que estaremos juntos los dos

Se encienden las luces  
la música suena  
Es hora de que empieze mi show

Soy algo especial  
y todas quieren ser  
Igual que yo  
No soy una más  
y todas quieren  
Ocupar mi lugar

Se encienden las luces...  
(Se encienden las luces  
la música suena  
Es hora de que empieze mi show)

Soy algo especial  
(soy algo especial)  
Todas quieren ser igual  
No soy una más  
todas quieren ocupar mi lugar...

Soy algo especial  
y todas quieren ser  
Igual que yo  
No soy una más  
y todas quieren  
Ocupar mi lugar

Soy algo especial  
y todas quieren ser  
Igual que yo  
No soy una más  
y todas quieren  
Ocupar mi lugar

Se encienden las luces...

Marotti: CREO QUE ME QUEDE SIN TIMPANO PERO DA IGUAL, VOLVEMOS DESPUES DE LOS COMERCIALES

Después de cinco minutos, en el escenario

Marotti: YA REGRESAMOS AHORA CANTA EL PRINCIPE DEL MOTOCROS LEON QUE CANTA YO SOY ASI –sale del escenario (la cancion que viene es Violetta Diego Yo Soy Así busquen en YouTube)

León:

Escucha y siente  
Sube el volumen vas a enloquecer  
Entiende y siente  
De corazones rotos soy el rey  
Yo soy el rey  
Yo soy el rey oh  
Perdiendo el control

Dime el ritmo ponte a bailar  
Ven conmigo déjate besar  
Yo sé te va a gustar, mi estilo te va a conquistar  
Mis pies te mueve al compás  
sé que no lo puedes evitar ,  
No intentes luchar , Mi estilo te va a Conquistar

Y es que yo soy así  
Mi vida es alocada  
Sin red y voy a mil  
Mi ley es doble o nada  
Y es que yo soy así  
Con solo una mirada  
Vas a quedar de mi  
Por siempre enamorada

Escucha y siente

Ya tus amigas te pueden

Contar que bien la van a pasar

Entiende y siente

Estoy aquí la fiesta va empezar

Dime el ritmo ponte a bailar  
Ven conmigo déjate besar  
Yo sé te va a gustar, mi estilo te va a conquistar  
Mis pies te mueve al compás  
sé que no lo puedes evitar,  
No intentes luchar, Mi estilo te va a Conquistar 

Y es que yo soy así  
Mi vida es alocada  
Sin red y voy a mil  
Mi ley es doble o nada  
Y es que yo soy así  
Con solo una mirada  
Vas a quedar de mi  
Por siempre enamorada

Todo cambia  
Cuando te acercas a mi  
Tus ojos me hace sentir  
Que estoy volando, volando

Tu presencia  
mi mundo completa  
te haré mi princesa  
Hoy con un Beso  
Perdiendo El control

Mis pies te mueve al compás  
sé que no lo puedes evitar  
no intentes luchar  
One, two, tree, four

Y es que yo soy así  
Mi vida es alocada  
Sin red y voy a mil  
Mi ley es doble o nada  
Y es que yo soy así  
Con solo una mirada  
Vas a quedar de mi  
Por siempre enamorada

Marotti: ESA CANCION ESTUBO ESPECTACULAR, BUENO SEGUIMOS LA PARTICIPANTE QUE VIENE YA GANO EL CONCURSO DE YOU-MIZ YA SABEN QUIEN ES ELLA ES KAGOME HIGURASHI QUE NOS CANTA COMO QUIERES ADELANTE KAGOME- él se fue del escenario (la cancion que viene es Violetta Como Quieres Capitulo 40 Temporada 2 busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Eh, eh.

Oh, oh.

Dime lo que quieras,  
y no me hagas llorar.

No juegues conmigo  
y me hagas ilusionar.

Oh, oh.

Dime las palabras  
que digan la verdad,  
no prometo cosas,  
que no van a pasar.

Oh, oh.

Sabes que yo cambio,  
cuando tu estas aquí,  
me siento distinta,  
porque me haces feliz.

Oh, oh.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

Oh oh, oh.

Sea lo que sea,  
yo lo voy aceptar  
sabes que te quiero,  
y ya no quiero llorar.

Oh, oh.

Pase lo que pase  
quiero tenerte aquí,  
tú eres la persona  
que me hace reír.

Oh, oh.

Sabes que yo cambio  
cuando tu estas aquí,  
me siento distinta  
porque me haces feliz.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

Oh, oh.

Yeah.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

Marotti: ME ARRODILLO ANTE KAGOME ESA CANCION ESTUBO WUAU, VOLVEMOS DESPUES DE ESTOS COMERCIALES

Después de cinco minutos, en el escenario…

Marotti: YA REGRESAMOS VIENE CANTANDO LA CANCION BET ON IT INUYASHA TAISO –salió del escenario (la cancion que viene es High School Musical 2 Bet On It busquen en YouTube)

Inuyasha:

Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead

(Did you ever)  
Loose yourself to get what you want  
(Did you ever)  
Get on a ride and wanna get off  
(Did you ever)  
Push away the ones you should've held close

Did you ever let go? did you ever not know?

I'm not gonna stop that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan.  
Will I find what I lost, you know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, (bet on me)

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it,

How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I've lost my heart is breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake

(did you ever)  
Doubt your dreams will ever come true  
(did you ever)  
Blame the world and never blame you  
(and never) try to live a life again

I don't wanna play this game if I can't play it my way

I'm not gonna stop that's who I am (who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan (that's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost, you know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it,  
(bet on me)  
I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it,

Oh, hold up

(give me room to think)

(bring it on now)

(gotta work on my game, gotta do my own thing)

(hold up)

It's no good at all  
To see yourself, and not recognize your face  
Out on my own  
It's such a scary place  
Ooh  
The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop till I get my shot  
That's who I am  
That is my plan  
Will I end on top  
(you can) bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
You can  
Bet on it, bet on it , bet on it, bet on it

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

Marotti: ESA CANCION ME DEJO EN SHOCK, SIGUE KIKYO QUE CANTA TOO COOL VEAMOS COMO LO HACE- sale del escenario (la cancion que viene es Camp Rock Too Cool Completa busquen en YouTube)

Kikyo:

I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You wanna be like me  
But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You're lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done  
If you wanna be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent  
And they got it all  
While others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool, to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool, too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool, to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Marotti: NO YO SOY DEMASIADO COOL, AHORA NOS VAMOS A COMERCIALES Y VOLVEMOS

Después de cinco minutos…

Marotti: YA VOLVIMOS Y AHORA VIENE EL PRINCIPE DEL MOTOCROS LEON QUE NOS CANTA HEART AND SOUL VEAMOSLO-salió del escenario (la cancion que viene es Camp Rock 2 Heart And Soul busquen en YouTube)

León:

Gather 'round guys  
It's time to start list'nin  
Practice makes perfect  
But perfects not workin'  
Theres a law out 'bout music  
That no one really cutes gonna be  
You can play all the right notes  
But that don't mean you move with me  
But if you can jump  
Like David Lee Roth  
Or pump your fist like your brooms the boss

If you got a heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
Rock and roll

Strummin'  
Drummin'  
Slide across from runnin'  
The stage is your home if you learn how to own it  
Like the great Stid  
There's no way that you can fake it  
You've got to feel the beat before you can move  
Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes  
Makin' mistakes  
But that won't matter  
If you can swagg like 'ol Mic Jagger

If you got a heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
You can rock and roll

INSTRUMENTAL

If you live and you die  
For the music inside  
If the one for five never gets sold

Then you can rock and roll  
Rock and roll

Alright now take it low  
Now I need the spotlight to hit me  
Right here  
As the crowd starts to cheer  
I need the fan to blow right through my rock star hair  
Right here

If you can scream like gasher rose (?)  
Or sing like you've did a show after show

If you've got a heart and soul  
You can rock and roll

If you've got a heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
You can rock and roll  
Ooo yeah  
Oo Oo  
Yeah

Marotti: ROCK AND ROLL OH YEAH, SEGUIMOS CON KAGOME QUE NOS CANTA LET'S DO THIS- salió del escenario (la cancion que viene es Hannah Montana Let's Do This Concierto busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

I road all night on a big old bus  
You came along, way to be with us  
Your paying money, to see a show  
Yeah lets get ready cus here we go  
Get on your feet, cus i'm plugged in  
So come on, Lets do this

I'll turn it on  
I'll pick it up  
I'll show you all what im made of  
I'm getting loud  
I'll wear it out  
I'll bring the roof in this house down  
I know just what you came here for  
and i want to hear you scream and more  
Get on your feet  
You know you cant resist  
Lets do this

Lets do this

Dont call this work  
But im paid to play  
And the real party starts backstage  
And all my friends  
They sing my songs  
I wish you all could come along  
To take a picture  
To show your friends  
So come on, lets do this

I'll turn it on  
I'll pick it up  
I'll show you all what im made of  
I'm getting loud  
I'll wear it out  
I'll bring the roof in this house down  
I know just what you came here for  
and i want to hear you scream and more  
Get on your feet  
You know you cant resist  
Lets do this

Lets do this

Everybody  
Come on nows the time to get loud  
Throw your hands up  
Let me hear you shout it out  
All my people  
Let me see you jumping up and down  
Let me hear the words  
You know, you know im singing now  
Freak out, Scream shout  
This is what its all about  
Let me hear those now

I'll turn it on  
I'll bring it up  
I'll show you all what im made of  
I get loud, I wear it out  
I'll bring the roof in this house down  
I know just what you came here for  
and i want to hear you scream and more  
Get on your feet  
You know you cant resist  
Lets do this

Marotti: ME ENCANTO, AHORA REGRESAMOS DESPUES DE ESTOS COMERCIALES Y SABREMOS QUIEN ES EL GANADOR)

Después de cinco minutos…

Marotti: QUIERO PEDIRLE A LOS PARTICIPANTES QUE PASEN AL ESCENARIO- los cuatro salieron y se pusieron en el escenario- AHORA LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE DECIR QUIEN ES EL GANADOR…EL GANADOR ES…EL QUE DARA SIETE CONCIERTOS EN POR TODO JAPON COMO UNA GIRA…EL QUE CANTARA OCHO CANCIONES…EL GANDOR O GANADORA ES…SUS VOTOS DECIDIERON

Todos:-gritaron- DILO DE UNA VEZ

Marotti: AHÍ QUE HUMOR DE ACUERDO EL GANADOR O GANDORA ES… ¡KAGOME HIGURASHI!...-todos se emocionaron y Leon y Kagome se besaron e Inuyasha los vio- BUENO Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL CONCURSO, UNA GANADORA, UNA CHICA ENOJADA, UN CHICO CELOSO, Y DOS CHICOS SACAN SU RELACION A LA LUZ Y ASI TERMINO TODO

La gente estaba loca quería escucharla cantar de nuevo, pero ella se bajó de escenario a la salida de Kagome los periodistas le preguntaban sobre la carrera de motocrós, sobre su relación con Leon y si había olvidado a Inuyasha de todo preguntaban y ella respondía

El lunes en la escuela, en la clase de Angie…

Angie: buenos días chicos…que pasa Kikyo porque levantas la mano

Kikyo: Kagome no ha venido deben de bajarle nota por eso no…

Sango y Ayame:-susurraron- engreída y envidiosa

Angie: bueno ella va a faltar toda la semana porque se fue de gira por todo Japón por lo del concurso

Inuyasha: y porque no vino Leon bájele la nota a el

Angie: no vino porque también está de gira con Kagome ya que ellos hacen dueto más preguntas-nadie alzo la mano- bueno comencemos con la clase…

Despues de una semana, el lunes, en la escuela, en la entrada de la escuela…

Sango y Ayame: KAGOME- gritaron para abrazarla

Kagome: hola chicas – decía alegre

Sango: Kagome mírate vienes con un nuevo look

Ayame: es cierto y te ves fabulosa

Kagome:-ella tenía el cabello de Violetta de la segunda temporada, con las puntas del cabello pintadas de dorado pero esta vez el cabello lacio y tenia de ropa pantalón blanco, zapatos con taco cinco color rosado, polo con tiras color rosado y chaqueta de cuero blanca- es cierto me pasee por todo Japón y los de marketing me arreglaron mi imagen para mi nuevo disco

Sango y Ayame: VAS A GRABAR UN DISCO

Kagome: así es la disquera Warnet Music quiere grabar las ocho canciones que yo compuse bueno aunque ya las grabe y está todo listo solo presentar el disco

Sango: enserio que suerte Kagome

Kagome: es cierto chicas van a ir a mi carrera de motocrós hoy no

Ayame: claro no nos lo perderíamos

Después de horas en la cafetería…

Shippo: Kagome al fin te sueltan tus fans

Kagome: si es que ahora que no soy famosa por todo el mundo me piden autógrafos antes de que no puedan

Federico: y Kagome entonces tu competencia es a las 2:30 p.m.

Kagome: sip van a ir no

Miroku: no nos lo perderemos y dime Kagome ahí más chicas en…

Sango:-le tiro una cachetada a Miroku- Miroku cállate – todos se rieron

Ayame: oye Kagome no vino Leon hoy

Kagome: a si prefirió irse a la pista de motocrós a entrenar

Shippo: y Kagome vas a irte de gira o dar concierto de nuevo

Kagome: me ofrecieron eso pero yo prefiero esperar hasta el verano e irme de gira…bueno chicos me voy nos vemos en el salón

Pasaron las horas, toco la campana de salida y todos los alumnos salieron de la sala de coreografía excepto…

Inuyasha:-cierra la puerta y entra- Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha…que haces aquí déjame salir

Inuyasha: lo siente pero no te vas hasta que hablemos

Kagome: de que quieres que hablemos de cómo me engañaste con mi prima

Inuyasha: Kagome escúchame Kikyo me beso a mí no yo a ella, cuando te hiba a perseguir para que supieras la verdad Kikyo me detuvo y me mostro un video donde tú le coqueteabas a los Big Time Rush y los besabas me vas a decir que no es verdad

Kagome: es cierto pero ellos me besaron porque pensaron que no tenía novio porque eso les dijo Kikyo

Inuyasha: entonces ella es la que nos separó…- agarro de los hombros a Kagome y la miro a los ojos-Kagome escúchame tu y yo podemos regresar y yo terminar con Kikyo- la beso un beso que Kagome contesto pero después se separó de el

Kagome: muy tarde Inuyasha, yo ya no te amo

Inuyasha: eso es mentira recibiste mi beso

Kagome:-comenzó a llorar poco- Inuyasha siempre que comenzamos una relación alguien nos separa y yo ya siento que no puedo luchar más, lo siento Inuyasha pero yo quiero a Leon, adiós- se fue por la puerta

Inuyasha: maldición…pero nunca es tarde para el amor Kagome…yo te voy a recuperar…

En la competencia de motocrós 2:29 p.m., en el estacionamiento de las motos…

Lara: Kagome al fin llegas te has tardado

Kagome: si lo se me demore

Lara: Kagome has estado llorando

Kagome: que no yo…he si hable con Inuyasha y me dijo que volviéramos…y me da ganas de llorar cada vez que recuerdo eso – volvió a llorar poco

Lara: Kagome no puedes competir así, recuerda que hace un año una competidora perdió la vida por no ver la pista como estaba con lagrimas

Kagome:-se limpió las lágrimas - estoy bien – se subió a su moto – ahora dime en que fila y línea estoy

Lara: estas en la fila uno línea uno…Kagome yo insisto

Kagome: Lara estoy bien no te preocupes- se fue con su moto hacia su fila

Lara: no está bien debo de hablar con sus amigos

En la tribuna…

Lara: hola ustedes son los amigos de Kagome – dijo mirando a Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Federico, Inuyasha, Ayame y Kikyo ellos asintieron – ustedes deben de hacer que ella seda de participar en la carrera

Sango: que porque

Ayame: está mal

Lara: está muy triste cuando vino estaba llorando hace un año una competidora murió en un choque por estar llorando

Federico: entonces vamos

En la pista de motocrós…

Federico, Sango, Ayame, Shippo, Inuyasha, Lara, Miroku: KAGOME NO LO HAGAS – se escuchó de lejos

Kikyo: KAGOME HAZLO, VAMOS TU PUEDES –todos la miraron con mala cara- ahí que tienen

Persona: la carrera comienza –sonó una bala- YA

Kagome y Leon iban entre el primer y segundo lugar se debatían de repente Kagome miro a Leon y él le sonrió, Kagome pero recordó Inuyasha se entristeció y comenzó a llorar la vista se le nublo, de pronto la vista se le nublo no vio nada y….se chocó con las barandas que no dejaban salir a las motos, se chocó y todos gritaron

En el lugar del choque de Kagome…

León:-estaciono su moto sin importarle la competencia y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba ella- Kagome, Kagome responde

Federico, Sango, Ayame, Shippo, Inuyasha, Lara, Miroku: Kagome

Fue lo último que escucho antes de desmayarse….

En el hospital de Tokio

Kagome:-estaba echada en una cama y comenzó a abrir los ojos- Doctor que me paso porque estoy aquí

Doctor: señorita Higurashi usted tuvo un accidente hace cuatro días es un milagro que siga viva

Kagome: y estoy bien mi cuerpo no está enyesado

Doctor: no está perfectamente bien pero…

Kagome: pero que doctor dígame que me paso

Doctor: señorita Higurashi usted…ya no va a poder cantar

Kagome: qué pero –comenzó a llorar- porque no entiendo

Doctor: es algo muy extraño en el choque su cuerpo salió ileso pero sus cuerdas vocales sé cómo que se rompieron tuvimos que arreglarlo y lo hicimos bien porque si no fuera asa usted se hubiera quedado sin vos pero usted ya no puede cantar y si canta se quedaría sin voz para siempre

Kagome:-estaba llorando- alguien más lo sabe

Doctor: no solo usted

Kagome: no quiero que se lo diga a nadie

Doctor: está bien si usted lo desea así, sus amigos la trajeron y todos los días la vienen a visitar, su papá y su hermana también la visitan a diario, su mamá esta aquí afuera será mejor que descanse después de la operación de cuerdas vocales que le hicimos ayer, yo me retiro- se fue el doctor

Kagome:-lloro- me quede sin voz ya no puedo cantar – lloro un monto pero al final se durmió

Continuara…

¿Reviews?


	22. Chapter 22

Doctor: señorita Higurashi usted…ya no va a poder cantar

Kagome: qué pero –comenzó a llorar- porque no entiendo

Doctor: es algo muy extraño en el choque su cuerpo salió ileso pero sus cuerdas vocales sé cómo que se rompieron tuvimos que arreglarlo y lo hicimos bien porque si no fuera asa usted se hubiera quedado sin vos pero usted ya no puede cantar y si canta se quedaría sin voz para siempre

Kagome:-estaba llorando- alguien más lo sabe

Doctor: no solo usted

Kagome: no quiero que se lo diga a nadie

Doctor: está bien si usted lo desea así, sus amigos la trajeron y todos los días la vienen a visitar, su papá y su hermana también la visitan a diario, su mamá está aquí afuera será mejor que descanse después de la operación de cuerdas vocales que le hicimos ayer, yo me retiro- se fue el doctor

Kagome:-lloro- me quede sin voz ya no puedo cantar – lloro un monto pero al final se durmió

Continuara…

En el hospital, habitación de 105…

Shippo: Kagome que bueno que estas bien

Sango: enserio nos preocupamos un montón

Miroku: al verte tirada y sin respirar en la pista de motocrós

Federico: pero lo bueno que no te paso nada

Ayame: y lo mejor que el día miércoles regresas a la escuela

Kagome: gracias por preocuparse chicos - decía con una sonrisa falsa

Inuyasha: Kagome, Leon no vino a visitarte

Kagome: si vino pero ya se fue tiene competencia de motocrós

Inuyasha: es un tonto como te va a dejar sola

Kagome: déjalo Inuyasha ya después vendrá a verme

Sango: es cierto Kagome, Marotti dijo que te dijéramos que la presentación de tu disco será el 15 de Octubre

Miroku: para ese día faltan diez días

Ayame: imagínate volver a los escenarios de nuevo y cantar que es lo que te gusta

Kagome:-con rara triste- si es cierto

Federico: que te pasa Kagome has estado con esa cara desde que vinimos acaso te sientes mal

Kagome: no solo es que…

Inuyasha: Kagome dinos que te pasa

Kagome: chicos…yo…ya…no…puedo…cantar

Todos: QUE

Kagome: el doctor me dijo que en el accidente mis cuerdas vocales se lastimaron, tuvieron que operármelas y la operación salió bien pero ya no puedo cantar es un milagro que me haya quedado con voz

Shippo: entonces ya no vas a poder cantar para el lanzamiento de tu disco

Kagome: no ya no…mi carrera de cantante se arruino…

Pasaron dos días, el día miércoles, en la sala de grabaciones…

Marotti: que como que ya no puedes cantar

Kagome: Marotti ya te lo explique que fue por el accidente, no puedo cantar

Marotti: entonces ya no te vas a dedicar a la música

Kagome: no ya no

Marotti: la presentación de tu disco es en una semana

Kagome: ahora que hacemos

Marotti: bueno yo creo…

Kagome: debemos de hacer un plan – dijo sin escuchar a Marotti

Marotti: yo pienso que…

Kagome: no puede ser estamos perdidos

Marotti: KAGOME – grito

Kagome: que pasa tienes un plan

Marotti: eso te quiero decir y si hacemos playback

Kagome: pero eso sería engañar y mentir

Marotti: pero tienes otra idea

Kagome: de acuerdo, pero entonces ya no haríamos conciertos en gira

Marotti: no ya no

Kagome: pero dime solo está la presentación del disco no

Marotti: solo son dos una es en la escuela y la otra es en la junta de prensa

Kagome: está bien, pero crees que nadie nos descubrirá

Marotti: no te preocupes voy a mandar a poner lanzadores de humo, para que no se muestre mucho tu vocalización

Kagome: y en la junta de prensa

Marotti: mandamos a la prensa un poco lejos de ti y listo

Kagome: está bien y canciones voy a cantar

Marotti: la principales que son In My Own World, no ponemos Let's Do This porque osino tendrías que elevar tu voz y no puedes

Kagome: y dime la coreografía o sola canto

Marotti: no la coreografía la va a ser Gregorio y vas a bailar junto a tus compañeros, los únicos que vamos a saber tus secreto son los profesores, yo y tus compañeros de salon

Kagome: de acuerdo entonces ya me voy nos vemos Marotti - dijo y se fue

En la cafetería, Federico y Kagome hablaban…

Federico: yo creo que hacer playback fue la mejor decisión

Kagome: pues yo no me siento una mentirosa

Federico: que te parece si le digo a los demás y a las 10 nos vemos en la sala de coreografía para ensayar los pasos

Kagome: gracias Fede eres el mejor- decía mientras veía como Federico se hiba

En la biblioteca, 12:30 p.m., en una silla estaba sentada

Kagome: la administración…-estaba leyendo a un libro

León:-esta detras de Kagome y le tapa los ojos- adivina quién soy

Kagome: Leon no estoy para juegos

León: hui que ánimo, que te paso-se sentó junto a ella

Kagome: sabes lo que me paso me quedo sin poder cantar y mi novio se va a una carrera de motocrós a Kioto y me deja sola

León: lo siento pero tenía que ir

Kagome: te disculpo, y dime que tal te fue

León: gane la medalla de primer lugar y tú que leías

Kagome: yo un libro de administración de empresas y negocios

León: y porque nunca te he visto leer sobre eso

Kagome: ya que no tengo voz cuando salga de la escuela tengo que dedicarme a algo

León: y no has pensado en dedicarte al motocrós

Kagome: en realidad si es una de mis opciones

León: mira tú me has dicho que hacer motocrós es una cosas que amas hacer, si ya perdiste tu sueño de cantar porque no te dedicas al motocrós

Kagome: me puedes dejar pensarlo – el asintió

León: mira te traje un regalo – saco un ramo de rosas violetas

Kagome:-agarro las rosas- gracias Leon están hermosas – se besaron

Los días pasaron, en los cuales Kagome no estaba muy feliz ya que había perdido su voz de canto y en la escuela lo que más se hacía era cantar, sus momentos felices la pasaba con Leon y sus amigos, por otro lado Inuyasha y Kikyo paraban peleando ella con sus celos y él no la soportaba, el día Martes fue la presentación hacia la escuela y salió perfecta, llego el día miércoles la presentación del disco frente a la prensa era en el centro de You-Mix que quedaba en el centro comercial comenzaba a las 3:30 p.m. y eran las 3:15 p.m.…

Sango: que hace acá Kikyo

Kagome: por ser de mi familia le permiten la entrada

Shippo: ya puse el CD donde está la cancion ahora solo falta que cantes Kagome

Una hora después...

Marotti:-estaba en el escenario- bueno ahora que las preguntas ya han sido respondidas por la Kagome es hora de su demostración- salió del escenario (la cancion que viene es Violetta In My Own World busquen en YouTube Violetta hace playback In My Own World)

Kagome:

Two feet on the ground  
Step by step, on the speed of sound  
My head spinning round  
But I'm still, gonna sing aloud

And no matter where I go  
People see I'm one more in the crowd  
But here inside I feel stronger  
They'll see me around

And I'll gonna sing  
In my own world  
As I as I care  
I'm not gonna stop  
Keep on try it  
I know that I care

And I'll gonna sing  
In my own world  
As I as I care  
I'm not gonna stop  
Keep on try it  
I know that I care

Keep it down and be strong  
I'm moving on  
No one's gonna stop me, no one, no one  
Keep it down and be strong  
I'm moving on, no one's gonna stop me  
Nada me detendrá

Todos aplaudieron y la junta de prensa termino

Kikyo pensando: _mi prima tonta, se las ingenio y engaño a la gente haciendo playback al fin saco las agallas_

Al día siguiente, en el recreo, en el baño de mujeres…

Kikyo:-cerro la puerta - hola primita al fin podemos hablar a solas

Kagome: Kikyo déjame salir

Kikyo: sabes no entiendo que haces aquí en la escuela por si no sabes es de canto y tú ya no puedes cantar – dijo con una cara malvada

Kagome: eso que te importa

Kikyo: ahí Kagome escúchame porque no te largas de una vez de la escuela no tienes nada que hacer aquí

Kagome: y tu si tu cancion Too Cool así te consideras tu

Kikyo: si así me considero porque así soy

Kagome: qué pena porque si eres así te vas a quedar sola y sin nadie, a no discúlpame un error tú ya estás sola sin nadie

Kikyo: dime lo que quieras pero yo tengo a mi adorado Inuyasha

Kagome: si claro sabes porque sigue contigo por pena, Inuyasha me quiere a mi

Kikyo: eso es mentira síguelo soñando, lárgate de esta escuela cuando la gente te mira en la escuela le das pena es una chica sin talento

Kagome: ya me cansaste Kikyo – se lanzó sobre ella

Comenzó la pelea de mujeres Kikyo VS Kagome quien gana hagan sus apuestas, Kagome comenzó a jalarle el cabello a Kikyo, Kikyo le comenzó a rasguñar…

En los pasadizos cerca del baño de mujeres

Chico: Oigan no se enteraron que Kikyo y Kagome se estaban peleando y todo parece que es por ti Inuyasha – le decía a Sango, Leon, Miroku, Shippo, Federico, Ayame e Inuyasha, ellos fueron corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres

Afuera del baño de mujeres, las dos chicas ya había salido y seguían con su pelea hasta que Ayame, Sango, Federico y Leon agarraron a Kagome e Inuyasha, Shippo y Miroku a Kikyo

Kikyo: pobre de mí primita sin talento

Kagome: si yo soy sin talento que serás tú - ella le jalo el cabello a Kikyo, y le jalo la extensión de cabello- sabía que tu cabello no era verdadero, falso igual que tu

Kikyo: la falsa aquí eres tú haciendo playback

Antonio: QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ

Kagome e Kikyo: ELLA COMENZO, ES UNA SIN TALENTO- dijeron al unisolo

Antonio: NO PUEDE SER PRIMERO LOS CHICOS LEON E INUYASHA Y AHORA USTEDES QUE LE ESTA PASANDO A LA ESCUELA, KIKYO Y KAGOME QUEDAN SUSPENDIDAS DOS DIAS- se fue

A la hora de salida…

León: Kagome dime la verdad te peleaste con Kikyo por Inuyasha

Kagome: claro que no Leon, no fue por eso…yo te amo a ti- lo beso

León: yo te amo a ti- la beso

Los días pasaron, llego el díalunes, 10:20 a.m., en la sala de música…

Inuyasha: no entiendo porque Kagome me evitada

Federico: porque la besaste se siente asustada

Inuyasha: pero yo la amo no debería sentirse así

Miroku: si la amas porque sigues con Kikyo

Shippo: Inuyasha mientras tengas una relación con Kikyo tus posibilidades de regresar con Kagome serán nulas

Federico: termina con Kikyo de una vez y vuelve con Kagome si en verdad la amas

Inuyasha: tienen razón y eso voy a hacerlo ahorita mismo

Después de treinta minutos, en el auditorio, toda la escuela estaba ahí porque había una obra escolar, la obra ya había terminado y los actores estaban agradeciendo

Kikyo: que quieres Federico – decía susurrándole mirando al publico

Federico: Inuyasha quiere hablar de algo importante contigo

Kikyo: ANTENSION TODOS SABEN QUE YO TENGO EL MEJOR NOVIO - el público donde estaban Kagome, Leon y los demás asintieron- PUES EL QUIERE DECIRME ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE APLAUSOS PARA INUYASHA

Inuyasha:-entro al escenario y le susurro a Kikyo- Kikyo necesito decirte algo

Kikyo: NO TE PREOCUPES INUYASHA DILO ENFRENTE DE TODOS – refiriéndose a Kagome

Inuyasha: COMO QUIERAS…KIKYO NO TE AMO, LA CHICA QUE ENVERDAD AMO – miro a Kagome – LA RECUPERARE Y LO SIENTO PERO TERMINAMOS KIKYO – salió del escenario

Kikyo: INUYASHA TU NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO, INUYASHA

Los días pasaron el día viernes, en el recreo, en la cafetería…

León: Kagome estas bien

Kagome: si solo que…

León: te sentiste mal cuando Angie dijo que cantaras no

Kagome: si siento que soy una inútil en la escuela justo como dijo Kikyo la otra vez

León: vamos Kagome no te sientas así, escúchame me han ofrecido una beca de motocrós

Kagome: te vas a ir, sabía que me arias esto de nuevo – se paró y comenzó a correr en dirección del jardín de la escuela

En el jardín de la escuela en un banco

León: Kagome podemos hablar

Kagome: vete, no te quiero ver – decía con lágrimas – porque no te vas de una vez y me dejas en paz

León:-se sentó junto a ella y le seco las lágrimas- escúchame no me dejastes terminar la beca no solo me la ofrecieron a mi si no a ti también

Kagome: qué pero no entiendo

León: les hable de ti y de tu fama dicen que sería fabuloso que los dos estudiáramos ahí

Kagome: pero y que pasa con la escuela

León: Kagome en verdad quieres seguir aquí, no puedes cantar…lo siento pero tu sueño de ser cantante ya fue…ahora viene tu sueño de motocrós, que dices aceptas la beca

Kagome: no me lo dejarías pensar

León: de acuerdo, total la beca comienza desde el 15 de diciembre hasta el 15 de diciembre del próximo año

Kagome: pero y hasta cuando puedo decidir

León: hasta el 21 de noviembre faltan como cinco semanas y estoy seguro que te decidirás por la beca

Los días pasaron muy rápido Leon tenía razón Kagome se sentía incomoda al ver que todos cantaban excepto ella, a veces se sentían triste…el día septiembre 17 era viernes , en la clase de Angie…

Angie: bueno chicos les quiero decir que ya se acerca la presentación de fin de año la cual como ya saben es el concurso de escuelas de artes, quiero que vayan preparando y componiendo sus canciones las mejores tres canciones serán mostradas en la presentación, una cancion debe de ser una solista, una de grupo y otra dueto…- toco la campan- Kikyo tú te quedas quiero hablar contigo

Después de quince minutos…

Kikyo: SOY LA ESTRELLA DE YOU-MIX- salió del salón gritando eso, vio a Inuyasha- Inuyasha mi amor – lo beso y para la mala suerte de Inuyasha, Kagome los vio besarse

Inuyasha:-se dio cuenta que Kagome los vio y se fue- Kikyo que te pasa

Kikyo: tengo una fabulosa noticia ya que mi primita perdió su canto a mí me escogieron para ser la nueva estrella de You-Mix – lo beso de nuevo

Inuyasha: - se separó de ella- Kikyo quiero que te quede claro que tú y yo terminamos – se fue

Kikyo: pero algún día regresaremos

En la cafetería…

Sango y Ayame: UNA BECA

Kagome: si una beca de motocrós

Sango: pero te vas a ir

Kagome: si acepto la beca si

Ayame: pero aun no la aceptas

Kagome: no pero en realidad chicas creo que Leon tiene razón desde que perdí mi voz de canto mi carrera de cantante se arruino

Kikyo: claro que se arruino primita

Sango y Ayame: Kikyo

Kagome: que haces aquí

Kikyo: vine a decirte una gran noticia, como tu perdiste tu voz me escogieron a mí para ser la estrella de You-Mix

Las tres: QUE

Kikyo: así es se dieron cuenta de mi talento natural…a y por cierto acepta la beca ya que no tiene caso que sigas en la escuela – se fue

Kagome: creo que tiene razón

Sango: pero Kagome no tienes esperanza de recuperar tu voz

Kagome: no ya no tengo la esperanza

Al día siguiente, empresas Milk, oficina del dueño…

Kagome: papá me llamaste- dijo y se sentó en una silla

Muso: si Kagome dime ahora que piensas hacer

Kagome: a que te refieres papá

Muso: hija mira perdiste tu voz de canto, no puedes cantar porque no dejas la escuela y de una vez vienes a la empresa a trabajar

Kagome: pero papá yo aparte de cantar tengo otra pasión y esa es el motocrós

Muso: está bien como quieras, también te llame para decirte que el día viernes vamos a ir a una reunión

Kagome: qué tipo de reunión

Muso: vamos a asociar las empresas Milk y Lácteos para formar Power Milk la reunión va a ser de las familia Taiso con la nuestra y va hacer en la mansión Taiso, tengo entendido que tú ya conociste esa mansión

Kagome: si mi ex novio es Inuyasha Taiso el hijo mejor de Inutaiso

Muso: deberías de volver con el así reuniríamos mejor las familias – dijo con tono gracioso

Kagome: ahí papá, sabes me voy nos vemos en la casa – dijo y se fue

El día viernes, 2:00 p.m., en la mansión Taiso, en el comedor y en la mesa

Inutaiso: hijo ayer se me olvido decirte que hoy tenemos reunión

Inuyasha: y reunión para que quienes vienen

Izayoi: viene la agradable de Kagome tu novi…no digo ex novia

Inuyasha: pero que porque viene ella

Inutaiso: su padre es el dueño de las empresas Milk

Inuyasha: qué pero ese no era el padre de Kikyo

Izayoi: no todo fue una confusión, el padre de Kikyo es el vicepresidente de las empresas ya que es el hermano del padre de Kagome

Inutaiso: bueno como sea hoy viene la familia Higurashi a cenar y a una reunión

Inuyasha: pero viene Kikyo

Izayoi: ahí Inuyasha enserio te importa Kikyo que es tan fría y no solo viene Kagome, Rin, Naomi y Muso

Inuyasha pensando: _menos mas esta vez no va estar Kikyo que bueno ahora si puedo hablar con Kagome_

Llego la noche y la familia Higurashi llego a la mansión Taiso, las familias se saludaron Inuyasha se quedó como idiota mirando a Kagome llevaba un vestido rosado con brillo (es el vestido que utilizo Violetta en la cancion Soy Mi Mejor Momento), primero fue la cena en la cuales los adultos hablaban sobre la fusión que era Power Milk decían que en el futuro sus hijos se encargarían de la empresa, cuando paso la cena Kagome fue a respirar al jardín de la mansión la cual era extenso…

Kagome: que árbol más grande –dijo al mirar un árbol muy grande con ramas gruesas y largas

Inuyasha: te gusta el árbol

Kagome:-voltea- si es muy grande nunca vi uno así, ni cuando era novia de Sesshomaru vi este árbol cuando vine a tu casa

Inuyasha:-se le acerco a Kagome- si es que este es mi árbol

Kagome: como que tu árbol – dijo confundida

Inuyasha: cuando compramos la mansión el árbol ya estaba aquí le dicen el árbol sagrado dice que cumple tus deseos si son de corazón, aquí yo siempre vengo me subo a la rama y pensó

Kagome: no sabía que hicieras eso

Inuyasha: quieres subir a la rama – ella asintió, pero no espero que Inuyasha la cargara por la sintiera y la subiera al árbol con ella

Kagome:-los dos se sentaron en la rama más grande y estaba casi en la punta del árbol- desde aquí se puede ver la ciudad

Inuyasha: si tiene una bonita vista por eso vengo aquí…Kagome es cierto que te vas a ir

Kagome: supongo que sí, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí vine porque quise estudiar canto pero ya no tengo voz

Inuyasha: Kagome no te vayas, sé que fui un estúpido al perderte pero te prometo que no sucederá dame otra oportunidad, yo te amo

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Kagome – la beso un beso casto y maravilloso

Kagome:-se separó de el- lo siento Inuyasha yo no quise

Inuyasha: tu no pero yo sí, Kagome vuelve conmigo y yo ya termine con Kikyo, ahora faltas tú con Leon

Kagome: no Inuyasha yo amo a Leon y no lo pienso dejar- ella se paró en la rama

Inuyasha: - le agarro los hombros y la miro fijamente - Kagome mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas a mi

Kagome: yo…-miro a un costado- No te amo

Inuyasha: mírame a los ojos y dímelo

Kagome: yo…es verdad si Inuyasha te sigo amando eso es lo que querías escuchar

Inuyasha:-le sonrió- si solo eso – la beso

Kagome:- se separó de el- lo siento Inuyasha esto jamás debió pasar – miro la altura donde estaba – Inuyasha me podrías bajar

Inuyasha:-sonriendo- si

El día lunes, 10:00 a.m., en los pasadizos de la escuela

Inuyasha: Kagome al fin te encuentro

Kagome: hola Inuyasha, sabes me tengo que ir - se hiba a ir pero

Inuyasha:-la agarró del brazo- Kagome escúchame busque por internet y dicen que hay una operación para la recuperación de voz de canto

Kagome: enserio

Inuyasha: si hable con el doctor que te atendió y dice que si hay una esperanza

Kagome: dime cual es

Inuyasha: de lo que leí primero tienes que sacarte radiografías y después verán si puede utilizar la última opción

Kagome: Inuyasha, gracias – lo abrazo se separó de el – lo siento me emocione

Inuyasha:-sonrojado- no te preocupes quieres ir al hospital de una vez

Kagome: pero estamos en la escuela

Inuyasha: ahí Kagome como lo dices como si nunca nos hubiéramos escapado de la escuela, claro si Leon te deja

Kagome: Leon se fue a una carrera de motocrós no está en la escuela

Inuyasha: entonces vamos de una vez al hospital –la agarro de la mano y comenzaron a correr

En el hospital, 1:30 p.m.….

Inuyasha: Doctor cuando van a salir las radiografías de Kagome

Doctor: dentro de dos días, vengan el día miércoles a las 2 de la tarde yo les diré si podemos hacer la operación

En las calles de la ciudad, 2:00 p.m.….

Kagome: gracias

Inuyasha: porque

Kagome: por todo, por apoyarme, por ayudarme a escapar de la escuela, por todo

Inuyasha: no fue nada, sabes Kagome por ti vale la pena todo – la hiba a besar pero…

León: interrumpo algo – dijo mientras bajaba de su moto e hiba hacia ellos

Inuyasha: si, nos interrumpes

Kagome: Leon…

León: Kagome tenemos que ir a la pista de motocrós para que las personas de la beca vean como compites- dijo jalándola hacia el

Inuyasha. Lamento decirte Leon que Kagome no va aceptar la beca ya que ella tiene una opción para recuperar su voz- dijo jalándola hacia el

Kagome: YA BASTA- se separó de los dos-…no soy un juguete, Leon vamos de una vez

Inuyasha: pero Kagome hay una posibilidad

Kagome: tú lo has dicho Inuyasha solo una y si a mí no me pueden hacer la operación tendré que aceptar la beca – se subió con Leon a la moto y los dos se fueron

Continuara…


	23. Chapter 23

León: interrumpo algo – dijo mientras bajaba de su moto e hiba hacia ellos

Inuyasha: si, nos interrumpes

Kagome: Leon…

León: Kagome tenemos que ir a la pista de motocrós para que las personas de la beca vean como compites- dijo jalándola hacia el

Inuyasha. Lamento decirte Leon que Kagome no va aceptar la beca ya que ella tiene una opción para recuperar su voz- dijo jalándola hacia el

Kagome: YA BASTA- se separó de los dos-…no soy un juguete, Leon vamos de una vez

Inuyasha: pero Kagome hay una posibilidad

Kagome: tú lo has dicho Inuyasha solo una y si a mí no me pueden hacer la operación tendré que aceptar la beca – se subió con Leon a la moto y los dos se fueron

Continuara…

En la pista de motocrós después de tres horas…

León: felicidades les encantaste a los patrocinadores

Kagome: gracias…Leon sobre lo que paso

León: dime sigues amando a Inuyasha

Kagome: no Leon, escúchame Inuyasha me está ayudando a recuperar mi voz y capas haiga una oportunidad para seguir con mi sueño de ser cantante

León: ya Kagome deja de decir eso tu sueño se destruyó, solo fue un sueño nada más tu realidad es el motocrós – lo dijo enojado

Kagome: Leon no te voy a permitir que me hables así – lo dijo enojada y gritando

León: a no sabes soy tu novio y tengo todo el derecho

Kagome: tu estas muy mal si crees que eres mi dueño si yo tengo la oportunidad de volver a cantar voy a aprovecharla

León: está bien sigue con tu sueño de ser cantante, pero una cosa o eres cantante y te quedas con él o compites motocrós y te quedas conmigo…nos vemos en la escuela- se fue

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, en los pasadizos…

León: Kagome- dijeron en simultaneo los dos

Kagome: Leon – dijeron en simultaneo los dos

León y Kagome: tú primero – dijeron a la vez y se rieron – de acuerdo yo primero – se volvieron a reír – lo siento – se abrazaron y se besaron

León: fui un tonto Kagome

Kagome: si lo se

León: oye pensé que dirías lo contrario

Kagome: vamos de una vez al salón mejor

En el recreo, en la sala de música…

Kagome: soy…mi…mejor…momento…- decía al escribir en una hoja

Inuyasha: Kagome podemos hablar – decía y entro al salón

Kagome: si claro…que quieres hablar

Inuyasha: te quería pedir perdón – Kagome se rio – de que te ríes

Kagome: tu Inuyasha Taiso pidiendo perdón, debo de sentirme alagada

Inuyasha: ya deja de jugar

Kagome: está bien pero porque perdón

Inuyasha: por hacerte pelear con Leon ayer

Kagome: no te preocupes eso ya lo arreglamos

Inuyasha: que bueno…y que estas escribiendo

Kagome: una cancion

Inuyasha: tienes la esperanza de volver a cantar no

Kagome: si cantar es lo que soy

Inuyasha: ese es el nombre de tu disco no

Kagome: si aunque también amo correr motocrós, y tu compusiste una cancion para la presentación

Inuyasha: una cancion para solista no pienso componer porque la tendría que cantar Kikyo

Kagome: que porque ella

Inuyasha: es la nueva estrella de You-Mix ella canta la cancion solista

Kagome: pues entonces será mejor tener guardad mi cancion porque no se la pienso dar a Kikyo

A la hora de salida…

Sango: y Kagome ya has decidido que camino escoger

Kagome: como que, que camino

Ayame: ya sabes o escoges motocrós y te quedas con Leon o…

Sango:…escoges cantar y te quedas con Inuyasha

Kagome: en realidad no lo se

Ayame: pues debes decidir

Sango: es cierto faltan tres semanas y dos días para que des tu decisión de la beca

Kagome: chicas podríamos dejar de hablar de eso que me pone más confusa

Al día siguiente, en los pasadizos de la escuela…

Inuyasha: Kagome no estas emocionada

Kagome: emocionada porque

Inuyasha: hoy vamos a saber si puedes volver a cantar

Kagome: a es cierto

Después de una hora en la biblioteca…

Federico: vas a volver a cantar

Kagome: bueno si los resultados dan positivo si

Federico: pero no deberías de estar alegre

Kagome: si lo sé pero a la misma vez esos resultados dicen cómo va a ser mi relación con Leon

Federico: entonces vas a preferir irte con Leon y dejar de hacer lo que más te gusta

Kagome: no tampoco pero yo quiero a Leon

Federico: pero entonces ya no quieres a Inuyasha

Kagome: si bueno no, pero es que me siento muy confundida no quiero volver a estar dividida en dos como el año pasado

Federico: Kagome yo solo te digo que hagas lo que te dice tu corazón

Kagome: pero

Federico: escúchame y si tu corazón dice motocrós todos lo aceptaremos es tu decisión

Kagome: tienes la razón Fede

Federico: y cuando no la he tenido

Kagome: ya deja de hacerte el payaso

En la sala de música, 11:30 a.m.….

Kikyo: para que me mandaste a llamar Marotti

Marotti: ahora que eres la nueva estrella de You-Mix tienes grabar un disco

Kikyo: si lo sé qué emoción y dime cuales son las canciones que me tengo que aprender a y por cierto dile al compositor que quiero que las canciones hablen solo de mi

Marotti: disculpa creo que no has entendido

Kikyo: de que hablar

Marotti: las canciones las escribes tú necesitamos seis canciones más aparte de las que cantaste para el concurso para grabar tu disco

Kikyo: qué pero yo no sé componer canciones además serian cinco porque yo cante tres en el concurso

Marotti: pues te inventaras, Kagome compuso sola sus canciones ahora te toca a ti a y por cierto hable con Inuyasha y no quiere que uses You Are Music In Me como el escribió esa cancion tiene el derecho a decidir, así que ya oíste seis canciones para dentro de dos semanas-se fue

Kikyo: ahí maldición

Ese mismo día, en el hospital 2:00 p.m., en un consultorio…

Kagome: y doctor dígame voy a poder cantar de nuevo

Doctor: señorita Higurashi ya hicimos las radiografías y salió…positivo va a volver a cantar

Kagome: enserio pero ahora que sigue – dijo alegre

Doctor: lo siguiente es la operación por la cual usted se debe quedar dos días en el hospital

Kagome: y cuando seria eso

Doctor: el día de sábado y domingo desde las 10.30 a.m. hasta las 7:00 p.m. tenga en cuenta que no podrá tener visitas excepto su familia

Kagome: de acuerdo, gracias doctor – dijo y se fue

En los pasillos del hospital…

Inuyasha: Kagome dime que te dijo el doctor

Kagome: Inuyasha…voy a volver a cantar – dijo alegre para abrazarlo

Inuyasha: enserio entonces cuando será la operación

Kagome: el sábado y domingo, pero eso si no puedo tener visitas excepto mi familia

Inuyasha: sabes lo que significa eso

Kagome: que significa

Inuyasha: que te vas a quedar en la escuela y seguirás con tu carrera de cantante – dijo para abrazarla de nuevo

Kagome: si…-dijo con cara triste

Al día siguiente, en la clase de Angie…

Angie: chicos quiero saber porque aún no me dan sus canciones para la presentación de fin de año

Sango: Angie es simple…

Federico: todos sabemos que la cancion solista…

Ayame: la va a cantar Kikyo…

Miroku: y que si componemos la cancion grupal…

Shippo: ella va a querer cantar todo…

Angie: miren chicos está bien es cierto la cancion solista la va a cantar Kikyo pero si no quieren escribir una cancion entonces Kikyo tu tendrás que escribirla

Kikyo: que no yo estoy muy ocupada

Angie: pues lo siento no los puedo obligar a escribir una cancion para ti…y en cuanto la cancion dueto les quiero decir que no la va a cantar Kikyo así que pueden escribirla…y la cancion grupal ya que no quieren escribirla todos la van a componer en uno solo…a y también va a ver una presentación distinta la cual solo va a tener cinco canciones pero esta vez en para estar en esa presentación van a ser un casting las cuales seleccionaremos a diez personas que será el día lunes desde las 8 hasta las 10 por lo cual no va a ver clases esas horas -toco la campana- bueno ahora salgan a su recreo

Después de horas, en las calles de la ciudad…

León: así que una operación

Kagome: si va a ser el sábado y domingo

León: Kagome dime la verdad tú ya escogiste la música no…

Kagome: si Leon cantar es lo que soy

León: entonces es el fin de nuestra relación

Kagome: supongo que así es el destino

León: sabes yo siempre supe tu respuesta

Kagome: enserio

León: sip sabía que te ibas a decidir por la música, yo te quería decir que como ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí me voy a Kioto

Kagome: entonces ya no nos vamos a volver a ver

León: Kagome sabes que a pesar de todo siempre nos encontramos

Kagome: es cierto, adiós Leon

León: adiós Kagome – se fue

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, en el jardin…

Federico, Miroku, Shippo, Sango y Ayame: TERMINASTES CON LEON

Kagome: si bueno creo que los dos sabíamos que íbamos a terminar

Federico: bueno chicas las nos vamos

Ayame: porque

Shippo: tenemos entrenamiento de básquet

Miroku: ya que dentro de una semana es el campeonato

Shippo, Federico y Miroku: Adiós

Ayame: ahora si Kagome dinos

Kagome: que cosa les digo

Sango: vas a volver con Inuyasha

Kagome: ahí ustedes son un par de locas

Ayame: ya pues Kagome dinos que sientes por Inuyasha

Sango: aunque sea dinos que sientes por Leon

Kagome: por Leon fue una persona muy importante en mi vida y lo sigue siendo, es una de los chicos que llegue a amar y hasta ahora lo sigo queriendo - lo dijo sin darse cuenta que cerca de donde esta ella alguien estaba detrás de un árbol y las espiaba, pero al escuchar eso se fue-…pero Inuyasha es alguien más importante que hasta ahora lo sigo amando y que no importa con quien este lo seguiré amando…

En el recreo, en la azoteo…

Kagome: hola Inuyasha – con una sonrisa

Inuyasha: ahí estas aquí mejor me voy – dijo con sarcasmo

Kagome: te pasa algo

Inuyasha: sabes lo que me pasa que quiero que te vallas de una vez con tu beca

Kagome: si es sobre la beca te quiero decir…

Inuyasha: no hace falta que me digas que estas confundida estoy harto de que siempre pares indecisa

Kagome: pero Inuyasha yo ya decidí

Inuyasha: que bueno mejor ya lárgate nadie te necesita aquí

Kagome: que te pasa porque me tratas así

Inuyasha: vete con Leon seguro nunca me amaste y siempre lo quisiste a el

Kagome: Inuyasha no me trates así – con ojos llorosos

Inuyasha: sabes porque, porque te detesto quiero que te largues de una vez que haces en una escuela de música si ya no puedes cantar

Kagome: sabes Inuyasha, yo no me pienso ir pero ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de haber terminado con Leon y quedarme aquí – se fue por las escaleras enojada

Inuyasha: vete no te necesito…un momento que dijo…ella dijo que se arrepiente de haber terminado con Leon y quedarse aquí…entonces ella termino con Leon…soy un idiota creo que acabe con mi segunda oportunidad de volver con Kagome

A la hora de salida, en la salida de la escuela…

Federico, Miroku, Shippo, Ayame y Sango: ERES UN TONTO

Inuyasha: si lo se

Federico: Kagome termino con Leon

Inuyasha: eso no lo sabía

Shippo: como te atreves a decirle que se largue

Inuyasha: yo no sabía que tomo la decisión de quedarse

Sango: eres un insensible

Inuyasha: si lo se

Ayame: ahora seguro debe de querer volver con Leon

Inuyasha: no eso jamás

Miroku: pues anda discúlpate porque mañana es feria y no la vas a ver

Inuyasha: es cierto adiós – se fue

Se pasó toda la tarde buscándola pero no la encontró, la llamo como cien veces pero no respondió, le envió mensajes pero no los leía y la fue a buscar a su casa pero los empleados decían que no se encontraba…al día siguiente, en el parque...

Kagome:- respiro profundo – aire fresco después de tanto tiempo – decía mientras se sentaba en un banco – ahora que Leon y yo terminamos solo falta…

Inuyasha: solo falta que tú y yo volvamos a ser novios –decía mientras salía del árbol donde se escondía

Kagome: que haces aquí

Inuyasha: - se arrodillo de forma que le piden matrimonio, en vez de un anillo tenía una rosa violeta – Kagome perdóname sé que fui un idiota al decirte todo eso pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo, Kagome quieres volver a ser la novia de este tonto

Kagome:-agarro la rosa la olio- gracias por la rosa, lo siento pero acabo de terminar una relación y por ultimo no te disculpo lo que me dijistes ayer enserio me dolió mucho – comenzó a caminar

Inuyasha: Kagome por favor perdóname – decía mientras comenzaba a caminar a su costado – aunque sea escucha la cancion que te compuse

Kagome: Inuyasha no tengo tiempo…

Inuyasha: - la agarró del brazo y la sentó en un banco donde él también se sentó a su costado – solo te pido eso y si no me quieres escuchar más te dejare en paz

Kagome: está bien, adelante canta…

Inuyasha: (la cancion que viene es Camp Rock 2 Introducing me escena busquen en YouTube)

I'm, I'm good at wasting time  
I think lyrics need to rhyme  
And you're not asking  
But I'm trying to grow a mustache

I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please  
And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me  
And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail  
And I love you when you say my name

If you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, slightly amusing  
Introducing me

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
La la la la  
La la la la la la la la, da

I never trust a dog to watch my food  
And I like to use to the word "dude"  
As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective  
And I've never really been into cars  
I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
And checks with lots of zeros on 'em  
I love the sound of violins  
And making someone smile

If you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
introducing_me_lyrics_nick_  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, possibly amusing Introducing me

Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next time

So if you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, hopefully amusing  
Introducing me

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo doo doo

Introducing me

Inuyasha: y que dices me perdonas

Kagome: está bien te perdono pero quiero que sea la última vez que me dices eso

Inuyasha: te lo prometo y ahora quieres ver una película conmigo

Kagome: eres un aprovechado

Inuyasha: pero tu respuesta es…

Kagome: está bien vamos

La película que vieron fue de terror Kagome se asustó e Inuyasha la abrazo, Inuyasha sí que era bien vivo después del cine se fueron a la playa donde observaron el bello atardecer…llego el día sábado y domingo la operación de Kagome fue todo un éxito su familia estuvo con ella en todo momento e sus amigos que llamaban a sus padres y a Rin para saber cómo estaba…llego el día lunes 9:50 a.m., en el auditorio…

Sango: Kagome no ha venido en la mañana

Inuyasha: eso me tiene preocupado ella salió a las 7 del hospital

Ayame: si no viene en siete minutos

Federico: no podrá pasar el casting

Angie: alguien más quiere dar el casting

Marotti: bueno creo que esos son…

Kagome: Angie, Marotti puedo dar el casting

Marotti: pero Kagome…

Angie: Kagome estas segura

Kagome: si

Angie: entonces canta

Kagome: (la cancion que viene es Sueña Conmigo Como Perro Y Gato busquen el YouTube)

Cada vez que te acercas a mí  
y no lo puedo resistir  
me provocas locas ganas de tocarte  
me provocas locas ganas de empujarte

Cada vez que te acercas a mi  
mi corazón empieza a latir  
me provocas locas ganas de besarte

Me haces sentir algo que  
algo que eriza la piel  
es como un fuego interior  
que me quema

Me haces sentir algo que  
algo que eriza la piel  
es como un fuego interior  
que me quema!

ESTRIBILLO  
Como perro gato  
asi dia y noche  
somos negro y blanco  
vivimos a reproche

Como perro y gato  
asi agua y aceite  
de la Z a la A  
somos tan diferentes

Cada vez que te acercas a mi  
y no lo puedo resistir  
me provocas locas ganas de tocarte  
me provocas locas ganas de empujarte

Cada vez que te acercas a mi  
hey ya no se que decir  
me provoca locas ganas de casare  
me provocas locas de olvidare

Me haces sentir algo que  
algo que eriza la piel  
es como un fuego interior  
que me quema

Me haces sentir algo que  
algo que eriza la piel  
es como un fuego interior  
que me quema!

ESTRIBILLO  
Como perro gato  
asi dia y noche  
somos negro y blanco  
vivimos a reproche

Como perro y gato  
asi agua y aceite  
de la Z a la A  
somos tan diferentes

Me haces sentir algo que  
algo que eriza la piel  
es como un fuego interior  
que me quema

Me haces sentir algo que  
algo que eriza la piel  
es como un fuego interior  
que me quema!

Como perro gato  
asi dia y noche  
somos negro y blanco  
vivimos a reproche

Como perro y gato  
asi agua y aceite  
de la Z a la A  
somos tan diferentes

Como perro gato  
asi dia y noche  
somos negro y blanco  
vivimos a reproche

Como perro y gato  
asi agua y aceite  
de la Z a la A  
somos tan diferentes

Angie y Marotti: no hay nada más que decir estas entre las diez personas

En la sala de grabación después del casting…

Kagome: Marotti para que me llamaste

Kikyo: es cierto para que la llamas si la estrella de You-Mix soy yo

Marotti: eso era antes

Kikyo y Kagome: QUE

Marotti: ahora que tu Kagome recuperaste tu voz volverás a ser la estrella de You-Mix

Kikyo: QUE ESO NO ES POSIBLE

Marotti: si lo es, ella siempre fue la estrella de You-Mix tu solo fuiste su remplazo

Kagome: enserio entonces voy a cantar en la presentación de fin de año

Marotti: si y tendrás tu cancion solista

Kikyo: ESTO ES INJUSTO – se fue enojada

Marotti: también hable con la producción y la Warnet Music quieren que grabes otro disco ya que tu primer disco "Cantar Es Lo Que Soy" fue todo un éxito

Kikyo: ENSERIO – dijo desde afuera

Kikyo pensando: -mientras caminaba- _me las vas a pagar Kagome, primero Inuyasha, después mi Disco pero ahora juro que te voy a eliminar…y ya sé quién me puede ayudar_

Kikyo:-llamando- Leon te quería decir que mi primita Kagome ha perdido su voz y quiere que vuelvas por ella un día antes que des la respuesta para la beca – colgó

Continuara…


	24. Chapter 24

Kikyo: es cierto para que la llamas si la estrella de You-Mix soy yo

Marotti: eso era antes

Kikyo y Kagome: QUE

Marotti: ahora que tu Kagome recuperaste tu voz volverás a ser la estrella de You-Mix

Kikyo: QUE ESO NO ES POSIBLE

Marotti: si lo es, ella siempre fue la estrella de You-Mix tu solo fuiste su remplazo

Kagome: enserio entonces voy a cantar en la presentación de fin de año

Marotti: si y tendrás tu cancion solista

Kikyo: ESTO ES INJUSTO – se fue enojada

Marotti: también hable con la producción y la Warnet Music quieren que grabes otro disco ya que tu primer disco "Cantar Es Lo Que Soy" fue todo un éxito

Kikyo: ENSERIO – dijo desde afuera

Kikyo pensando: -mientras caminaba- _me las vas a pagar Kagome, primero Inuyasha, después mi Disco pero ahora juro que te voy a eliminar…y ya sé quién me puede ayudar_

Kikyo:-llamando- Leon te quería decir que mi primita Kagome ha perdido su voz y quiere que vuelvas por ella un día antes que des la respuesta para la beca – colgó

Continuara…

En el recreo, en el jardín…

Ayame: tu casting estuvo espectacular Kagome

Sango: enserio pensamos que no vendrías

Kagome: si solo que tenía que arreglar algo en la pista de motocrós

Federico: y Kagome que te dijo Marotti

Kagome: me dijo que volví a ser la estrella de You-Mix ya que recupere mi voz

Shippo: a por eso Kikyo salió enojada

Kagome: si creo que le hice daño

Inuyasha: Kagome tú nunca le haces daño a nadie…

Sango: Inuyasha tiene razón, que les parece si vamos al parque de diversiones en la tarde para festejar que recuperaste tu voz

Miroku: a mí me parece una buena idea

En la tarde en el parque de diversiones, los chicos se subieron a todos los juegos pero faltaba uno la montaña rusa…

Federico: ahí que subirnos a la montaña rusa

Kagome: yo no quiero subir

Ayame: porque

Kagome: es que…

Sango: pero nunca te has subido

Kagome: si me he subido por eso no quiero ir

Inuyasha: vamos Kagome no seas miedosa

Kagome: no soy miedosa

Miroku: entonces súbete

Kagome: está bien

Shippo: vamos rápido entonces

Los siete se subieron en todo el recorrido de la montaña rusa paraban gritando todos excepto Kagome que se divertía un montón, cuando termino el paseo salieron del tren y…

Kagome: AHÍ QUE SUBIR OTRA VEZ – decía alegre

Todos: NO

Kagome: porque no

Shippo: no ves cómo estamos – decía mareado

Sango: capaz tu estés acostumbrada

Ayame: pero nosotros no

Federico: por poco y vomito

Miroku: casito me da un paro cardiaco

Kagome: enserio – se comenzó a reír

Inuyasha: de que te ríes

Kagome:-aun riéndose- chicos son muy débiles enserio

Todos: OYE

Kagome: enserio miren ahí niños que se divierten y ustedes le tienen miedo es muy gracioso – decía riéndose

Ayame: Kagome está bien es cierto…

Sango: pero tampoco es para que nos humilles

Kagome:-riéndose- ahí Sango está bien cambia de humor que tú y Miroku no tengan una relación fija y que te enoje no es mi culpa – decía riéndose

Miroku: Kagome que te pasa

Shippo: parece que la montaña rusa le afecto

Kagome: ahí ya calmate Shippo y mejor sigue jugando con tus muñequitos de colección que así ninguna chica te va hacer caso – dijo riéndose y burlándose

Federico: Kagome reacción que te sucede porque te estas comportándote rara

Kagome: que te importa Federico acaso vienes a llorar por que Midoriko no te hiso caso

Inuyasha:-agarro a Kagome de los brazos y la samaqueo- oye Kagome calmate que te pasa porque nos humillas

Kagome:-se soltó de Inuyasha- ahí que cursi que eres Inuyasha, saben que me voy – se subió a su moto y se fue

Ayame: ustedes piensan lo mismo que yo

Sango: si, algo raro le ha sucedido

Miroku: Kagome nunca nos humillaría

Federico: desde que bajamos de la montaña rusa se comportó así

Shippo: que le estará pasando

Inuyasha: no lo sabemos pero lo vamos a averiguar

Al día siguiente, 7:35 a.m., en el jardín de la escuela…

Kagome: hola chicos que les pasa porque me miran así

Inuyasha: Kagome que fue lo que te paso ayer

Kagome: ayer pero que hicimos ayer

Sango: fuimos a la montaña rusa

Ayame: y cuando terminamos el paseo

Federico: te comportaste rara

Miroku: nos humillaste

Shippo: parecías una combinación de la ex Kagura y Kikyo

Kagome: es que…por eso yo no me quería subir a la montaña rusa

Inuyasha: que la montaña rusa te afecta

Kagome: siéntense – ellos se sentaron en un banco – miren escuchen…

_Recuerdo de Kagome_

_En Italia, en el parque de diversiones…_

_Kristel: vamos Kagome súbete a la montaña rusa_

_Kagome: no y ya les dije que no me quiero juntar con ustedes_

_Fernanda: mira si te subes a la montaña rusa va a ser la última vez que te perseguimos_

_Kagome: está bien_

_Se subieron a la montaña rusa que era muy alta, cuando culmino el recorrido…_

_Midoriko: no puede ser están aquí_

_Kagome: oye tu fea luser quien te crees para hablarnos así, por si no sabes nosotras somos las divinas y tú para siempre serás una fea – Midoriko se fue triste_

_Kristel: Kagome parece que quieres seguir siendo una divina_

_Kagome: por su puesto chicas además no pienso dejar que me humillen ustedes primero muerta_

_Fernanda: que les parece si vamos a donde están el grupo de las feas para divertirnos un poco_

_Kagome: me parece perfecto _

_Al día siguiente, en el hospital de Italia_

_Kagome: doctor que es lo que me paso no entiendo porque me comporte así ayer_

_Doctor: lo que usted tiene es adrenalina del momento_

_Kagome: cómo es eso_

_Doctor: usted practica motocrós no_

_Kagome: si pero nunca me había pasado esto_

_Doctor: es que la adrenalina de la montaña rusa es mucho más fuerte, la adrenalina del momento hace que usted se trasforme en una persona completamente diferente a lo que usted es _

_Kagome: y porque me sucede esto a mi_

_Doctor: le voy a hacer una pregunta, ¿usted asido una persona de mucha maldad, me refiero si ha humillado hasta hacerle llorar a una persona y usted que se ría de eso?_

_Kagome: si _

_Doctor: es algo psicológico, pero yo le recomiendo que no se someta a juegos o a cosas que tengan mucha adrenalina por ejemplo el motocrós es muy sano, pero la montaña rusa y el drifting contienen adrenalina fuerte ya que la cambiaría por completo…_

_Fin del Recuerdo de Kagome…_

Kagome:…y por eso no me quería subir a la montaña rusa

Inuyasha: pero entonces nos lo hubieras dicho Kagome

Kagome: se los quise decir pero no me hacían caso

Ayame: entonces no hay que subirnos a las montañas rusas

Federico: a menos que queramos a una Kagome completamente Divina – todos se rieron

Llego el día jueves, en la clase de Angie…

Angie:-toco la campana- todos pueden salir excepto Kagura, Kanna, Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango, Federico, Ayame, Miroku y Shippo…-los chicos se acercaron a ella- bueno chicos como ya sabe ustedes son los diez escogidos para la presentación, así que las canciones van a estar distribuidas así Sango, Ayame y Kikyo van a cantar una cancion , Kagome y Kikyo cantan una cancion dueto, Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku y Federico cantan una cancion, después Kagura, Sango, Ayame, Kanna y Kagome cantan una cancion y al final Kagome tu cantas una cancion solista donde todos bailan, las canciones las componen ustedes y es para dentro de una semana, el 20 de noviembre va hacer la presentación

En la sala de música…

Ayame: y Kagome que haces

Kagome: componiendo mi cancion solista pero no se me ocurre nada

Sango: y Kagome que sientes por Inuyasha

Kagome: por el…creo que es mejor quedar con la duda

Ayame: porque

Kagome: es que no quiero esconder la cara viendo a la cintura

Sango: pero porque

Kagome: es que parezco una ilusa me da vueltas como si fuera ula, ula me endulzas

Ayame: pero sabes lo que sientes

Kagome: creo que estoy confundiendo si es amor o amistad

Sango: y Kagome dinos esa no es una letra de una cancion

Kagome: es cierto, gracias chicas – se puso a escribir

Los días fueron pasando Kikyo y Kagome paraban peleando por la cancion, los chicos si congeniaron y escribieron una cancion, Kikyo tenía un plan malvado donde culpaban a alguien, pasaron los días y llego el día lunes…8:00 p.m. en el auditorio que estaba lleno de gente que querían ver la presentación…

Marotti: Y YA COMENZO LA PRESENTACION…AHORA VIENEN LOS CHICOS MAS GUAPOS CANTANDO IF I RULED THE WORLD VAMOS A VERLOS (la cancion que viene es Big Time Rush If I Ruled The Word busquen en YouTube)

Inuyasha:

if i ruled the world i'd throw all my money in the air like confetti  
if i ruled the world every house got a dj and a backyard party  
i break all the borders down, when i shake the ground 

Shippo:

if i ruled the world i'd dream out loud

Los cuatro:

so everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats  
kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach  
jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat  
singing ayo, ayo, ayo

up (up), up (up), up on the beat  
be who you are love is all you need  
all of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes  
singing ayo  
if i ruled the world

i would give it, give it all to you  
give it, give it all to you  
if i ruled the world  
i would give it, give it all to you  
give it, give it all to you

Miroku:

if you were my girl you'd never have to worry about another thing, no  
'cause i'd rule the world and you'd be right next to me running the show  
we'd throw every rule in the book out and bring down the house 

Shippo:

if you were my girl we'd dream out loud

Los Cuatro:

so everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats  
kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach  
jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat  
singing ayo, ayo, ayo

up (up), up (up), up on the beat  
be who you are love is all you need  
all of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes  
singing ayo  
if i ruled the world

i would give it, give it all to you  
give it, give it all to you  
if i ruled the world  
i would give it, give it all to you  
give it, give it all to you

Federico:

i'd be beating on my chest  
i'm the king of the hill  
iyaz and big time rush keeping it real  
magic carpets  
girl we'd go wherever  
i ain't tryna run game  
i ain't tryna be clever 

Los Cuatro:  
girl i would be the king and you'd be the queen  
going a hundred miles an hour  
girl we runnin' the streets  
if the cops ever try and pull us over  
we'd tell 'em hey mister officer we owe ya

(hey ayo  
if i ruled the world)

so everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats  
kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach  
jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat  
singing ayo, ayo, ayo

up (up), up (up), up on the beat  
be who you are love is all you need  
all of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes  
singing ayo  
if i ruled the world

i would give it, give it all to you  
give it, give it all to you  
if i ruled the world  
i would give it, give it all to you

give it, give it all to you  
if i ruled the world  
i would give it, give it all to you  
(if i ruled the world)  
give it, give it all to you  
i would give it, give it all to you  
give it, give it all to you

if i ruled the world  
i would give it, give it all to you  
give it, give it all to you  
i would give it, give it all to you  
give it, give it all to you

If i ruled the world

Marotti: SI YO SOY EL GOBERNADOR DEL MUNDO, AHORA VIENE TRES CHICAS ELLAS, SANGO, AYAME Y KIKYO QUE CANTAN SUPERSTAR (si quieren verlo pongan High School Musical El Desafío Superstar busquen en YouTube)

Kikyo:  
Yo soy única  
Tan fantástica  
Una estrella sin igual

Sango y Ayame:  
Ella es única  
Tan fantástica  
Que alumbra este lugar

Kikyo:  
Si quieren aprender  
Me pueden imitar

Sango y Ayame:  
Pero nunca seremos como ella  
Estrellas de verdad

Kikyo:  
Una superstar  
Tan fantástica  
Un talento natural 

Sango y Ayame:

Una superstar  
Sus fanáticas llamamos por igual

Kikyo:  
Si quieren aprender  
Me pueden imitar

Sango y Ayame.

Pero nunca seremos como ella  
Tan bella y especial  
¡Oh!  
Enciendan las luces que una superstar llegó  
¡Oh!  
Que suene la música que el show ya comenzó

Kikyo:  
Yo soy única  
Tan fantástica  
Una estrella sin igual

Sango y Ayame:  
Ella es única  
Tan fantástica  
Que alumbra este lugar

Kikyo:  
Si quieren aprender  
Me pueden imitar

Sango y Ayame:  
Pero nunca seremos como ella  
Estrellas de verdad  
¡Oh!  
Enciendan las luces que una superstar llegó 

¡Oh!  
Enciendan las luces que una superstar llegó

¡Oh!  
Que suene la música que el show ya comenzó

Marotti: SI QUE ES UNICA, UNICA PARA PERDER LA VOZ EN EL MISMO SHOW…BUENO SIGAMOS AHORA VIENEN CINCO CHICAS TALENTOSAS ELLAS SON KANNA, KAGURA, SANGO, AYAME Y LA ESTRELLA DE YOU-MIX KAGOME QUE NOS CANTAN SOMOS POPULARES (la cancion que viene es Atrévete a Soñar Somos Populares busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Somos populares  
somos espectaculares  
somos netas y reales  
somos especiales 

Las cuatro:

Nos gusta ser amigas y pelear con las Divinas  
no nos gustan las mentiras ni las hipocresías  
preferimos la cancion como manifestación  
venceremos el rencor preferimos el amor

Sango:  
Nos gusta ser amigas y pelear con las divinas  
no nos gustan las mentiras ni las hipocresías 

Las cuatro:  
preferimos la cancion como manifestación  
venceremos el rencor preferimos el amor

Kanna:  
Porque somos muy sencillas nos agrada ser oídas  
no nos gustan las envidias ni ser súper divinas

Las cuatro:

Preferimos la cancion como manifestación  
venceremos el rencor preferimos el amor

Kagome:

Queremos compartir nos gusta ser así...

La cuatro:

Somos Populares somos espectaculares somos netas y reales distintas pero iguales  
somos populares y nos gusta lo que somos, somos buenas y leales distintas pero iguales

Kagura:  
No nos gusta la tristeza preferimos las amigas compartir con las amigas y ser súper unidas

Las cuatro:

Preferimos la cancion como manifestación  
venceremos el rencor preferimos el amor

Ayame:  
Porque somos muy sencillas nos agrada ser oídas  
no nos gustan las envidias ni ser súper divinas

Las cuatro:

Preferimos la cancion como manifestación  
venceremos el rencor preferimos el amor

Kagome:

Queremos compartir nos gusta ser así... 

Las cuatro:

Somos Populares somos espectaculares somos netas y reales distintas pero iguales  
somos populares y nos gusta lo que somos, somos buenas y leales distintas pero iguales

Ayame:  
somos invisibles...tu eres invisible yo soy invisible todos somos invisibles eh, eh...  
invisible populares invisibles

Las cuatro:

Somos Populares somos espectaculares somos netas y reales distintas pero iguales  
somos populares y nos gusta lo que somos, somos buenas y leales distintas pero iguales

distintas pero iguales... 

Marotti: SI SOMOS POPULARES, AHORA VIENE EL DUELO…AHÍ NO ME EQUIVOQUE DUETO AHORA VIENE EL DUETO DE KIKYO Y LA ESTRELLA DE YOU-MIX KAGOME QUE YA RECUPERO SU VOZ, ELLAS NOS CANTAN YO LO VI PRIMERO (la cancion que viene es Sueña Conmigo Yo Lo Vi Primero busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Yo no sé  
como sucedió  
Yo no vi  
como apareció  
Como un sol todo iluminaba  
y sentir que el mundo cambiaba

Kikyo:

Las chicas en el recreo  
comentaban que el es tan sincero  
muy celosas deberán estar  
porque nunca dejan de mirar

Kagome:

Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero  
este amor es verdadero 

Las dos:

Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero  
si supiera que lo quiero

Kikyo:

Me acerque  
él se sorprendió  
como un flash todo sucedió  
le ofrecí pastillas de menta  
me miró y no se dio cuenta

Kagome:

Sé que esto es una locura  
pero de algo sí que estoy seguro  
que lo tengo que conquistar  
que muy pronto se va a enamorar

Kagome:

Yo lo vi, yo lo ví primero  
este amor es verdadero  
Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero  
si supiera que lo quiero

Kikyo:

Qué lindo que eres  
estoy hechizada  
me pierdo en el brillo  
en tu mirada.  
Qué lindo que eres  
las chicas comentan y no te das cuenta

Las dos:

Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero  
este amor es verdadero  
Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero  
si supiera que lo quiero

Yo lo ví  
yo lo ví primero  
Yo lo ví  
yo lo ví primero  
Yo lo ví  
yo lo ví primero  
Oh oh oh, Ohaa!

Marotti: NO YO LO VI PRIMERO, ES DE LA VERDADERA ESTRELLA DE YOU-MIX ELLA ES KAGOME HIGURASHI Y NOS CANTA ES MEJOR- salió del escenario

Kagome: (la cancion que viene es Atrévete a Soñar Es Mejor Video Musical busquen en YouTube)

No sé cómo empezar, pero tengo que confesar  
hace un mes, tal vez mas que me siento rara si estás  
dime si no está bien, dime si lo sientes también  
creo que me equivoqué, no es momento voy a correr

Es mejor quedar con la duda  
que esconder la cara viendo a la cintura, ilusa  
me das vueltas como si fuera ula-ula, me endulzas  
confundiendo si es amor o amistad

Ya no sé qué será, tengo que dejarlo pasar  
(la la la la, la la la la la)  
pero no hay marcha atrás, ya empecé a quererte más  
no te puedo olvidar, sé que no lo quieres creer  
(la la la la, la la la la la)  
pero no hay más que hacer, esto no es cuestión de entender  
(la la la la) yeehh

Es mejor quedar con la duda  
que esconder la cara viendo a la cintura, ilusa  
me das vueltas como si fuera ula-ula, me endulzas  
confundiendo si es amor o amistad

Es mejor quedar con la duda  
que esconder la cara viendo a la cintura, ilusa  
me das vueltas como si fuera ula-ula, me endulzas  
confundiendo si es amor o amistad

Es mejor quedar con la duda  
que viendo a la cintura, ilusa  
me das vueltas como si fuera ula-ula, me endulzas  
confundiendo (confundiendo)  
confundiendo si es amor o amistad

Marotti: ME ENCANTO LA CANCION FUE FABULOSA, AHORA LE PIDO A TODOS LOS CHICOS QUE PASEN AL ESCENARIO – todos pasaron excepto Kagome - BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTUBO LA PRESENTACION NO SE OLVIDEN DE QUE EL DIA DE LA PRESENTACION ES EL 15 DE DICIEMBRE, ADIOS

En el camerino de las chicas…

Kagome: uno, dos, tres – decía con voz ronca y desafinada – como quieres que te quiera…- no canto más porque se quedó sin voz, se sentó en una silla y se puso a llorar

Ayame: Kagome – entro por la puerta – Kagome porque no saliste a despedir al público…-vio que ella lloraba- Kagome que pasa porque lloras

Kagome:-con voz muy delgada y casi sin escuchar- Ayame me quede sin voz

Ayame: que no pero si te operaste, debemos de llamar a Marotti, a Angie y a tu papá

Kagome: no, no podemos si llamamos a Marotti o Angie me sacaran de You-Mix, y si le decimos a mi papá él va a querer que me salga de la escuela – decía aun con voz muy baja

Sango: chicas que paso porque no salen – decía al entrar

Ayame. Kagome perdió su voz

Kagome: Ayame – le grito con voz muy baja

Sango: que

Kagome: miren chicas yo necesito solo descansar seguro después vuelve mi voz

Sango: no Kagome eso no va a funcionar

Ayame: entonces que hacemos, debemos de llevarte a un doctor

Kagome: no escúchenme yo no les dije pero…

_Recuerdo de Kagome…_

_Kagome: y doctor una pregunta si vuelvo a perder mi voz que me sucedería_

_Doctor: si pierdes tu voz ya la perderías para siempre, pero la única forma que la pierdas de nuevo es con un accidente o muchos casos más y si en caso la pierdes tomando una yerba muy rara eso si tiene solución_

_Fin del recuerdo de Kagome_

Sango: pero como perdiste tu voz

Kagome: no lo sé ni yo misma lo entiendo

Marotti:-entra de repente, muy emociona- Kagome bravo – aplaudió- no sabes fue una cosa que exploto la gente está emocionada, los productores quieren hacer contratos y más la prensa quieren saber sobre tu recuperación de voz – Kagome hacia señas que apuntaban a las chicas y después a Marotti – que te pasa Kagome

Ayame: Marotti cuéntanos sobre…- llamando la atención de Marotti

Sango: …sobre como estuvo el portal de internet y de la tele

Marotti: -Kagome se fue sin que él se diera cuenta- estuvo explotando en reiting número uno, pero quería hablar con Kagome sobre…-se volteo y no estaba, Sango y Ayame aprovecharon y se fueron – donde esta Kagome…donde están Sango y Ayame

Las tres chicas salieron de la escuela corriendo y se fueron a la mansión Higurashi donde iban hacer una pijamada las tres, desde que llegaron no salieron y fue bueno que los padres de Kagome y Rin no estaban…en la habitación de Kagome…

Sango: pero Kagome dinos estas seguro que no tomaste una yerba

Kagome: no chicas no sé lo que me pasó

Ayame: pero antes no te habías quedado sin voz

Kagome: si fueron dos veces…

_Recuerdo de Kagome…_

_El día lunes 18 de noviembre, en la sala de música…_

_Kagome:-se atoro con su saliva - ahí creo que mejor tomo agua – se dirige hacia donde hay una maquina donde compras agua – a ver que tomo, ya se agua cielo –puso su plata en la máquina y la maquina le dio la botella de agua, ella comenzó a tomar el agua y lo dejo hasta la mitad de la botella, se dirigió hacia el piano y comenzó a cantar…-_

_Somos populares_

_Somos espectaculares_

_Somos netas y reales _

_Distintas pero…_

_Kagome:-no canto más porque se quedó sin voz- que me paso me quede sin voz, será mejor que cante de nuevo pero otra cancion…-comenzó a cantar…-_

_Yo lo vi_

_Yo lo vi primero_

_Este amor es…_

_Kagome:-no canto más porque…-no puede ser me volví a quedar sin voz, será mejor que por el día no vuelva a cantar necesito reposo_

_El día 19 de noviembre, en la sala de coreografía…_

_Kagome: ahí ensaye demasiado necesito agua – de la máquina que estaba ahí puso su plata y le dio una botella de agua cielo, se tomó todo el agua de la botella – ahora si…-comenzó a bailar de nuevo y mientras bailaba se puso a cantar…-_

_Preferimos la cancion_

_Como manifestación _

_Venceremos el rencor_

_Preferimos el…_

_Kagome.-no canto más porque se quedó sin voz- no puede ser me volvió a pasar me quede sin voz, pero si repose todo el día de ayer y hoy solo cante ahorita…será mejor que no cante para que mañana me funcione mi voz…_

_Fin del recuerdo de Kagome…_

Sango: no hay ninguna pista de porque hallas perdido la voz

Kagome: chicas no sé qué hacer

Ayame: no te preocupes nosotras te vamos a ayudar – las tres se abrazaron

Al día siguiente, en el jardín

Inuyasha: Kagome

Kagome:-le saludo con la mano ya que no podía darse cuenta que se había quedado sin voz-

Inuyasha: Kagome te estuve llamando toda la noche que te paso porque no me respondiste acaso te hice algo

Kagome:-con sus manos y cabeza hizo señas de NO-

Inuyasha: estas bien te noto rara, porque no me hablas

Kagome:-no sabía que hacer se fue corriendo-

En la clase de Angie…

Angie: Kagome ya todos cantaron solo faltas tú – ella no respondió – Kagome que te pasa

Sango: Angie lo que pasa es que… – hiba a decir la verdad

Ayame: lo que le pasa a Kagome es que… - no sabía que inventar

Angie: ¿Kagome que te pasa?

Sango y Ayame: Angie, Kagome…- iban a decir la verdad pero Kagome interrumpió

Kagome:-con las dos manos agarro su garganta y como que se la apretó – Angie lo que pasa es que he estado muy cansada desde que recupere mi voz y quisiera descansar un poco – dijo rápidamente y después dio un gran respiro

Angie: bueno si no quieres cantar lo entiendo – toco la campana – chicos salgan a su recreo

En los pasadizos de la escuela…

Federico: Kagome porque no cantaste – ella no respondió

Sango: ya lo dijo se siente cansada

Shippo: pero es raro Kagome tu nunca te cansas de cantar

Ayame: oigan ya dijo porque no canto no la hostiguen

Miroku. Algo te pasa Kagome

Sango y Ayame: ya basta no le hablen – gritaron

Inuyasha: Kagome que te pasa te sientes mal, te hice algo, dímelo, habla – le dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella

Kagome:-hiba hablar pero…-

León: KAGOME – saco a Inuyasha que estaba al frente de Kagome y él se puso enfrente de ella – Kagome al fin te encuentro

Inuyasha: OYE TU –decía celoso

Sango y Ayame: Leon que haces aquí

Shippo: no estabas en Kioto

León: vine por Kagome

Federico: pero porque viniste por ella

Miroku: Kagome se decidió por la música

Inuyasha: ASI QUE LARGATE

León: no me voy – miro a Kagome – Kagome yo sé que te quedaste sin voz y he venido por ti porque ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí en una escuela de música

Todos: QUE

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo y Federico: Kagome te quedaste sin voz – ella no dijo nada

León: Kagome respóndeles para que se den cuenta que…

Kagome:-puso sus dos manos casi en el cuello oprimiéndolo sin que se dieran cuenta nadie- Leon yo estoy bien no sé por qué dices que estoy sin voz – dijo entrecortadamente muy rápido

Inuyasha: YA VEZ ELLA TIENE VOZ VETE DE UNA VEZ

Leon: Kagome saca tus manos – le saco las manos de Kagome que la oprimían- y hablar, la verdad es que te quedaste sin voz cierto

Kagome: - hablando con voz muy baja y fina – chicos es verdad me quede sin voz

Federico: pero…

Shippo: como…

Miroku: sucedió…

Inuyasha: esto…

Kagome: ni yo misma lo sé – dijo con voz muy baja aun

León: Kagome vámonos de una vez

Inuyasha: OYE TU NO TE LA PUEDES LLEVAR ASI

Leon: si puedo ya hable con tus padre y con Antonio y entienden que ya que no tienes voz tu puedes aceptar la beca

Inuyasha: Kagome tu no vas a aceptar verdad

Kagome: Inuyasha lo siento, pero Leon tiene razón – se fue caminando con Leon

Todos: KAGOME – gritaron la persiguieron pero cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada se cerró justo cuando Kagome y Leon ya se habían ido en la moto de el

Todos: Angie porque cerraron la puerta si siempre está abierta

Angie: chicos sé que están mal porque Kagome se va…

Antonio:…pero tienen que aceptar que es su decisión que se va por la beca

Marotti: y tanta carrera que tenía pero eligió el motocrós

Sango: pero ustedes…

Ayame:…no saben que

Miroku: Leon no….

Shippo:…les dijo

Federico: que Kagome…

Inuyasha:…ella

Angie: que debemos saber nosotros

Todos: NADA

Antonio: ahora vallan a sus clases que el recreo término hace un minuto

Los chicos hicieron las clases con cara de desanimados…toco la campana de salida y los chicos fueron corriendo a la sala de música donde se encontraba Angie…

Angie: chicos que hacen aquí

Sango: Angie por favor

Ayame: dinos a donde se va Kagome

Angie: chicos ella se fue a donde la beca le dirigió

Miroku: pero dinos en qué lugar

Shippo: va hacer la beca, en donde va a estudiar

Angie: chicos yo no…

Federico: ya pues Angie te lo suplicamos

Inuyasha: Angie escúchame tu sabes lo que siento pro Kagome ella va hacer infeliz a donde se valla dinos a donde se va

Angie: ahí está bien les voy a decir todo lo que se…escúcheme la beca se trata que desde el 24 de noviembre ya deben de estar en Perú, Lima en la escuela Motors desde el día que llegaron se quedaran ahí hasta el 15 de diciembre del próximo año, el vuelo de Kagome sale a las 2:10 p.m. así que si quieren despedirse yo les sugiero que…- se dio vuelta y vio- ya se fueron…ojala que se despidan de ella…

Los chicos se fueron corriendo, Sango y Ayame iban en el carro de Inuyasha junto a él, Federico y Shippo iban en el carro de Miroku junto a él…el tráfico no les ayudo, Inuyasha agarro una moto que estaba por ahí en la calle se subió a la moto y se fue en ella al aeropuerto dejando a los demás en el tráfico, y llego al aeropuerto a las 2:05 p.m.…en la recepción…

Inuyasha: señorita en que donde está el vuelo de Kagome Higurashi

Recepcionista: ella va en el vuelo de Perú que para ir ahí…usted es un Taiso no

Inuyasha: si porque pregunta

Recepcionista: porque ya pase por esto con su hermano Sesshomaru hace cinco años y ahora su hermano parece que la historia se repite

Inuyasha: le aseguro que no se va a repetir pero dígame a donde voy para ver a Kagome

Recepcionista: valla a la sección pasajeros y después hay una puerta que dice Perú ahí está la puerta del avión

Inuyasha: gracias – dijo mientras corría hacia donde le había indicado

Llego a la sección pasajeros pero a la entrada…

Seguridad: su pasaje

Inuyasha: no lo tengo pero necesito pasara para ver a Kagome

Seguridad: es usted un Taiso

Inuyasha: si soy hermano de Sesshomaru

Seguridad: entonces la historia se repite

Inuyasha: ya dejen de decir eso me dejaría pasar por favor

Seguridad: yo le tendría que decir NO, pero está bien pase

El pasó a la sección pasajeros y vio a Kagome que estaba en tercer lugar en la cola

Inuyasha: KAGOME – gritaba mientras corría

León: avance rápido por favor -decía el

Paso el que estaba al frente de Leon y después paso el, solo faltaba Kagome que era la última justo cuando hiba a entrar alguien la detuvo…

Inuyasha:-agarro del brazo a Kagome- Kagome no te vayas Te Amo – y la beso

Kagome:-recibió el beso haciéndolo largo hasta que se quedaron sin oxígeno- Inuyasha…- dijo con voz muy baja, pero al final Leon la agarró del brazo y la jalo adentro y cerro la puerta

Inuyasha: KAGOME – grito pero ya no había caso el vuelo de Kagome ya se había ido

Lo que él no sabía que alguien desde un muro oscuro disfrazada se encontraba…

Kikyo pensando: _ya se fue al fin me desise de mi primita…ahora solo falta que me digan que vuelvo a ser la Estrella De You-Mix y que Inuyasha vuelva hacer mi novio pero eso va hacer pan comido…que gran idea tuve al poner el líquido de la planta sin voz en el agua cielo de la escuela para que mi primita se tomara toda el agua y se quedara sin voz solo dos semanas cuando se dé cuenta ya no habrá retorno para volver a la escuela…jajajajaja…_

Continuara…


	25. Chapter 25

Inuyasha: KAGOME – gritaba mientras corría

León: avance rápido por favor -decía el

Paso el que estaba al frente de Leon y después paso el, solo faltaba Kagome que era la última justo cuando hiba a entrar alguien la detuvo…

Inuyasha:-agarro del brazo a Kagome- Kagome no te vayas Te Amo – y la beso

Kagome:-recibió el beso haciéndolo largo hasta que se quedaron sin oxígeno- Inuyasha…- dijo con voz muy baja, pero al final Leon la agarró del brazo y la jalo adentro y cerro la puerta

Inuyasha: KAGOME – grito pero ya no había caso el vuelo de Kagome ya se había ido

Lo que él no sabía que alguien desde un muro oscuro disfrazada se encontraba…

Kikyo pensando: _ya se fue al fin me desise de mi primita…ahora solo falta que me digan que vuelvo a ser la Estrella De You-Mix y que Inuyasha vuelva hacer mi novio pero eso va hacer pan comido…que gran idea tuve al poner el líquido de la planta sin voz en el agua cielo de la escuela para que mi primita se tomara toda el agua y se quedara sin voz solo dos semanas cuando se dé cuenta ya no habrá retorno para volver a la escuela…jajajajaja…_

Continuara…

En la salida del aeropuerto…

Federico: Inuyasha que paso donde esta Kagome

Inuyasha: ya se fue

Sango: chicos ahora que hacemos

Ayame: sin Kagome estamos perdidos

Shippo: y lo peor que la presentación es en dos semanas

Miroku: aún no tenemos escrita ninguna cancion

Toda la tarde los chicos paraban tristes…al día siguiente era feriado los chicos se juntaron y se fueron a pasear por ahí pero no era igual de divertido sin Kagome, el día domingo al otro lado del mundo el avión ya estaba aterrizando Leon y Kagome se presentaron a la escuela internado donde se instalaron Kagome aun hablaba con voz muy fina y casi susurrando…los días pasaron y llego el día lunes 25 de noviembre, en el auditorio, la clase de Angie…

Angie: bueno chicos ya que todos sabemos que Kagome se fue, debemos de preparar la presentación de fin de año para el concurso de escuelas, así que quien tiene ideas – nadie respondió – de acuerdo esto va hacer más difícil de lo que pensé

Kikyo: vamos chicos arriba los ánimos, si mi primita ya se fue que importa deberíamos de estar alegres

Ayame: tu estarás alegre pero nosotros no

Sango: siempre detestaste a Kagome siendo de tu familia

Kanna: cómo puedes odiar a alguien que lleva tu misma sangre

Kagura: Kagome es la persona más buena que conocimos y tú eres todo su opuesto

Federico: te crees mucho porque cantas bien

Shippo: pero lo que importa es lo de adentro no lo de afuera

Miroku: si sigues siendo igual de malvada nadie te querrá

Inuyasha: no Miroku error – todos se sorprendieron y Kikyo puso una sonrisa al pensar que el la defendería – error porque ya nadie la quiere y ya se quedó sola

Todos empezaron a insultar y decirle sus verdades a Kikyo haciendo mucho ruido

Angie: ¡Ya Basta!, es cierto Kikyo no tienes por qué alegrarte cuando alguien se va pero ustedes no tienen el derecho a ofender a Kikyo…ahora regresemos a la presentación de fin de año va a ver cuatro canciones, la primera cancion es donde todos ustedes por ser los ganadores del concurso del año pasado cantan Ser Mejor, sigue el dueto entre Kikyo e Inuyasha y no acepto que te opongas Inuyasha, después viene la cancion solista de Kikyo y al final viene la cancion donde todos ustedes cantan, así que pónganse a componer – toco la campana- ahora vallan a su hora de almuerzo

En la sala de música…

Kanna: no puedo creer que existan personas tan malas

Ayame: así es el mundo

Kagura: díganme antes yo era así – ellas asintieron – ahí que miedo de mi misma

Sango: aunque Kikyo en verdad si es más mala

Kanna: y ahora sin Kagome como componemos

Sango: no lo sé yo estoy bloqueada

Ayame: yo también todos sin Kagome es más triste

Kagura: oigan pero no saben porque Kagome perdió la voz

Sango: no lo sabemos ni ella misma lo entendió

Kanna: entonces hay que averiguar

En los pasadizos de la escuela…

Kikyo: Inuyasha y cuando comenzamos a componer – dijo alegre

Inuyasha: Kikyo no molestes si quieres que cantemos tu compón yo no tengo ánimos

Kikyo: Inuyasha esos ánimos te los puedo subir yo si volvemos a ser novios

Inuyasha: tú estás loca – se fue

Kikyo: si pero loca por ti Inuyasha

Inuyasha pensando: _siento que a Kagome le va a pasar algo pero no sé qué es…no puede ser y si le pasa algo yo no voy a estar para protegerla y defenderla…maldición…Kagome se quedó sin voz pero porque no entiendo_

Al otro lado del mundo en Perú, Lima, la escuela internado Motors…

León: aun sigues sin voz Kagome

Kagome: si y no entiendo porque – con voz muy baja

León: te parece si el sábado en la tarde vamos al hospital de Miraflores

Kagome: si sería lo mejor – casi susurrando no podía hablar bien

León: Kagome te dejo tengo que ir a entrenar

Kagome: de acuerdo chau

Ella camina por todo el campus de la escuela la cual tenía pasto verde y arboles cerezos, mientras caminaba se chocó con…

Xxxx: oye que no te fijas por donde caminas

Yyyy: eres una fea y tonta

Kagome: ustedes…

Xxxx y Yyyy: Kagome…

Pasaron cuatro días, viernes en la escuela estrella naranja Shikon, en la sala de música…

Ayame: no puede ser ya han pasado una semana y un dia

Kanna: y aun no averiguamos porque Kagome se quedó sin voz

Sango: tampoco hemos compuesto algo para la presentación

Kagura: todo se ha vuelto muy aburrido – se atoro y las chicas la ayudaron – gracias chicas

Kanna: porque no tomas agua para ver si te pasa tu atoro

Kagura: tienes razón – se fue donde la máquina y compro un agua Cielo, se tomó un poco de agua de la botella – que les parece si ensayamos Ser Mejor – ellas asintieron cada una se puso un instrumento musical y lo comenzaron a tocar y a cantar…

Sango:

Hay algo que tal vez deba decirte  
Es algo que te hace muy, muy bien

Ayame:

Se siente tan real, está en tu mente

Y dime si eres quien tú quieres ser

Kanna:

Tómame la mano, ven aquí

El resto lo hará tu corazón 

Kagura:

No hay nada que no puedas conseguir  
Si…

Todas las chicas dejaron sus instrumentos y se fueron donde Kagura al ver que no podía cantar…

Sango: Kagura estas bien que te paso

Kagura: no lo sé, se me fue la voz

Kanna: pero si hace un rato cantamos y no se te fue la voz

Ayame: no puede ser – dijo casi gritando

Sango: que te pasa Ayame a ti también se te fue la voz

Ayame: no Sango, chicas escuchen Kagome nos contó a Sango y a mí que se le había ido la voz dos días antes de la presentación

Kanna: y eso que tiene que ver

Sango: ya lo recode, Kagome nos dijo que antes de cantar tomo esa agua que acabas de comprar Kagura

Kagura: pero no creo que sea el agua, antes muchas veces la he tomado y nunca me paso esto

Kanna: entonces alguien le habrá puesto algo raro

Ayame: que les parece si para asegurarnos de lo que sospechamos mandamos a revisar el agua de la botella

Sango: entonces compramos otra agua Cielo

Kagura: no yo creo que lo mejor sería llevar mi agua ya que contiene algo raro

Kanna: sería lo más lógico porque si llevamos las otras aguas capaz estén normal

Ayame: entonces a la hora de salida las cuatro vamos al laboratorio del hospital y pedimos que analicen el agua – todas asintieron

En el hospital de Japón, 2:15 a.m.….

Doctor: ustedes no son las amigas de la señorita Higurashi – ellas asintieron- y que las trae por aquí supongo que la señorita Higurashi ya está mejor de la voz

Ayame: todo lo contrario doctor

Doctor: que le sucedió algo a su voz

Sango: si Kagome se quedó sin voz apenas puede hablar

Doctor: pero porque no habrá tenido otro accidente

Kanna: no ese no es el caso de repente se le fue la voz

Doctor: y no saben porque

Kagura: no pero creemos que si mandamos a analizar esta agua capaz sepamos la verdad

Doctor: como no las entiendo

Sango: Kagome nos dijo que antes de cantar ella se tomó esta agua

Kagura: hace un rato yo tome de esa agua y me quede sin voz para cantar

Ayame: nosotras tomamos esa agua muchas veces y no nos pasó lo mismo

Doctor: entonces sospechan del agua que está en la máquina de su escuela, bueno las ayudare denme el agua- Kanna le dio la botella – para el día 1 de diciembre vengan al hospital y piden en recepción las pruebas de agua – ellas asintieron y se fueron

El día sábado, Perú, Lima, en el hospital de Miraflores, en un consultorio…

Kagome: que es lo que tengo doctor – dijo con voz muy baja

Doctor: dígame usted ha ingerido o bebido sustancias de la planta afónica

Kagome: no ¿qué es esa planta?

Doctor: la planta afónica es una planta muy rara, que según la cantidad que ingieres o bebes te quedas sin voz, está usted segura que no la ingerido o bebido

Kagome: bueno en ingerido que es comer no nunca la comí pero bebido no sabría seria según por el color que tiene

Doctor: por el color es que la planta afónica es muy rara si la vuelves liquida se torna del color del agua

Kagome: del color del agua…-comenzó a recordar…

_Recuerdo De Kagome…_

_Kagome:-se atoro con su saliva - ahí creo que mejor tomo agua – se dirige hacia donde hay una maquina donde compras agua – a ver que tomo, ya se agua cielo –puso su plata en la máquina y la maquina le dio la botella de agua, ella comenzó a tomar el agua y lo dejo hasta la mitad de la botella, se dirigió hacia el piano y comenzó a cantar…-_

_Somos populares_

_Somos espectaculares_

_Somos netas y reales _

_Distintas pero…_

_Kagome:-no canto más porque se quedó sin voz- que me paso me quede sin voz, será mejor que cante de nuevo pero otra cancion…-comenzó a cantar…-_

_Yo lo vi_

_Yo lo vi primero_

_Este amor es…_

_Kagome:-no canto más porque…-no puede ser me volví a quedar sin voz, será mejor que por el día no vuelva a cantar necesito reposo_

_El día 19 de noviembre, en la sala de coreografía…_

_Kagome: ahí ensaye demasiado necesito agua – de la máquina que estaba ahí puso su plata y le dio una botella de agua cielo, se tomó todo el agua de la botella – ahora si…-comenzó a bailar de nuevo y mientras bailaba se puso a cantar…-_

_Preferimos la cancion_

_Como manifestación _

_Venceremos el rencor_

_Preferimos el…_

_Kagome.-no canto más porque se quedó sin voz- no puede ser me volvió a pasar me quede sin voz, pero si repose todo el día de ayer y hoy solo cante ahorita…será mejor que no cante para que mañana me funcione mi voz…_

_Fin del recuerdo de Kagome…_

Doctor: pues parece que al agua Cielo que usted tomo le han ingerido la planta Afónica en liquido

Kagome: y en cuanto tiempo recuperare mi voz

Doctor: bueno si se tomó dos botellas de agua con el líquido de la planta Afónica supongo que si eso fue hace una semana el día 10 de diciembre ya estaría recuperando su voz

Kagome: gracias Doctor – se fue

En el pasadizo del hospital…

León: así que si vas a recuperar tu voz y volverás a poder cantar

Kagome: Leon yo te agradezco mucho el que te hayas preocupado por mí al pensar que me sentiría mal al no tener voz y que si me traías aquí todo cambiaria pero…

León: no fue así…-dijo con cara y tono triste

El día 2 de diciembre, en Japón, en la escuela estrella naranja Shikon, 10:15 a.m., en la cafetería…

Federico, Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha: ¿QUE? ¿PLANTA AFONICA? – las chicas asintieron

Inuyasha: qué pero que es esa planta

Ayame: es una planta que si la tomas te puedes quedar sin voz según cuando hayas bebido o hayas ingerido

Federico: entonces eso tenía las aguas cielo de la escuela

Kanna: sip

Shippo: pero si nadie toma agua siempre comprar gaseosas o jugos

Sango: justo por eso pensamos que alguien que sabe los gustos de Kagome haya puesto el líquido en el agua que siempre toma Kagome

Miroku: pero quien puede ser tan malo

Kagura: no hace falta pensarlo mucho la estamos mirando...- dijo mirando a…

Todos: KIKYO –gritaron los ocho

Kikyo: ahí ahora que quieren si me quieren pedir disculpas por los insultos adelante

Kanna: adelante no sino atrás

Kikyo: que

Federico: confiesa la verdad

Kikyo: no tengo ninguna verdad

Ayame: Kikyo hazlo osino va hacer peor

Kikyo: no voy a decir nada

Miroku: Kikyo tu sabes porque Kagome perdió la voz

Kikyo: no tengo idea de lo que me hablan

Inuyasha:-la abarro de los brazos muy bruscamente- dilo, di que tú fuiste la culpable de que Kagome se quedara sin voz

Kikyo: si eso es lo que quieres saber Inuyasha…si yo hice todo eso – lo dijo tan simple con cara malvada y se zafo de Inuyasha

Sango: Kikyo porque lo dices así…

Kagura: parece que no tienes corazón

Kikyo: a mí me resbala lo que me digan ustedes

Shippo: te resbalara pero ahora pagaras lo que le hiciste a Kagome

Kikyo: que me harán me van a pegar no serían capaces, le dirán a Antonio pero no hará nada ya que Kagome tomo la decisión de irse ya que no tiene voz, que suerte que Leon apareció o capaz alguien se lo habrá comentado

Inuyasha: maldita – le hiba a pegar pero los demás lo detuvieron

Kikyo: si fui yo quien le dije a Leon que viniera por mi primita y que ella ya está haciendo su vida en Perú lejos de ustedes, lejos de ti Inuyasha capaz ya volvió a ser novia de Leon y ya te olvido – se fue riéndose malvadamente

Los días fueron pasando llego el día, 10 de diciembre, en la clase de Angie…

Angie: chicos les quiero decir que falta cinco días para la presentación y necesito que ya me entreguen sus canciones solo tengo la de Kikyo, falta donde cantan todos juntos y el dueto Inuyasha

El día 11 de diciembre, era feriado, en la mansión Taiso, habitación de Inuyasha, 10:45 a.m.…

Inuyasha:-salió de la ducha ya cambiado- si Kagome estuviera aquí desde la mañana ya hubiéramos tenido una cita como cuando éramos novios…-en su mesa de noche tenía una foto de Kagome y la comenzó a observar-…Kagome, mi Kagome, no sé qué hare pero tu volverás y cuando vuelvas volveremos a ser novios como antes, porque yo…te amo – se fue hacia donde estaba el piano que tenía en su habitación aun agarrando la foto, puso la foto donde se suponía que hiba las partituras del piano vio de nuevo la foto comenzó a tocar el piano y a cantar…-

En Perú, Lima, en la escuela internado Motors, en la habitación de Kagome, 10:45 p.m.…

Kagome: faltan cuatro días para que sea la presentación de fin de año del concurso de escuelas de arte donde se suponía que yo también participaba…que haces aquí Kagome sabes que tú no eres feliz aquí…Shippo, Kanna, Miroku, Kagura, Federico, Ayame y Sango mis amigos los extraño mucho … Inuyasha te extraño mucho, este lugar no es a donde pertenezco que hago aquí -vio en una mesa de su habitación había una foto de Inuyasha la garro y la comenzó a ver -…Inuyasha me volví a enamorar de ti aunque siempre supe que…te amo – se dirigió hacia el piano que tenía en su habitación coloco la foto de Inuyasha donde hiba las partituras la observo y comenzó a tocar el piano y a cantar…-

(La cancion que viene es High School Musical 2 Everyday busquen en YouTube)

Habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha:  
Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can

Habitacion de Kagome…

Kagome:  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back

Habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha:  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

Habitacion de Kagome e Inuyasha…

Kagome e Inuyasha:  
Because this moment's really all we have

Habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha:  
Everyday  
of our lives,

Habitacion de Kagome…

Kagome:  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha:  
Gonna run 

Habitacion de Kagome e Inuyasha…

Kagome e Inuyasha:

While we're young  
and keep the faith

Habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha:  
Everyday

Habitacion de Kagome e Inuyasha…

Kagome e Inuyasha:  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Habitacion de Kagome…

Kagome:  
Take my hand;

Habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha:  
together we  
will celebrate,

Habitacion de Kagome…

Kagome:  
celebrate.

Habitacion de Kagome e Inuyasha…

Kagome e Inuyasha:  
Oh, everyday.

Habitacion de Kagome…

Kagome:  
They say that you should follow

Habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha:  
and chase down what you dream,

Habitacion de Kagome…

Kagome:  
but if you get lost and lose yourself

Habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha:  
what does is really mean?

Habitacion de Kagome…

Kagome:  
No matter where we're going,

Habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha:  
it starts from where we are.

Habitacion de Kagome e Inuyasha…

Kagome e Inuyasha:  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.

Everyday

Habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha:  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate, 

Habitacion de Kagome…

Kagome:  
Oh, everyday

Habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha:  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!

Habitacion de Kagome…

Kagome:  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever! 

Habitacion de Kagome e Inuyasha…

Kagome e Inuyasha:  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

Habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha:  
Everyday  
of our lives, 

Habitacion de Kagome…

Kagome:  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. 

Habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha:  
Gonna run  
while we're young

Habitacion de Kagome e Inuyasha…

Kagome e Inuyasha:  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

De repente alguien abre la puerta de Kagome y otro abre la puerta de Inuyasha haciendo que ellos dejen de cantar…habitación de Inuyasha…

Myoga: amo Inuyasha su madre dice que baje a desayunar y también que debió desayunar hace dos horas

Inuyasha: está bien halla voy – se fue con Myoga al comedor

En la habitación de Kagome…

León: Kagome no es bueno que cantes a esta hora de la noche

Kagome: lo siento te desperté – el asintió – Leon

León: si

Kagome: me podrías hacer un favor

León: cual

Kagome: podrías…sacarme un pasaje para volver a Tokio

León: sabes pensé que nunca lo dirías – con una sonrisa

Kagome: enserio pensabas eso

León: si – se sentó al costado de Kagome que estaba sentada en su cama – desde que terminamos entendí que a quien verdaderamente amas es a Inuyasha Taiso…que suerte tiene el – ella le sonrió y lo abrazo – no te preocupes ya tengo dos pasajes para ida y vuelta de Japón

Kagome: espera dijistes ida y vuelta

León: si lo siento Kagome pero cuando viniste firmaste un contrato que todo el verano serias la cara de la marca de la motos de la escuela y claro la modelo de la escuela ya que eres famosa

Kagome: bueno que importa pero hasta cuando estaríamos en Japón

León: solamente ese día llegamos a las 7 p.m. el día 15 de diciembre y nos vamos a las 7 p.m. el día 16 de diciembre, solamente nos dieron permiso de un día

Kagome: con eso será suficiente gracias Leon – lo abrazo

León:-se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- ahora échate a dormir y ya no cantes osino levantaras a toda la escuela – le sonrió y se fue

Kagome:-se cambió de ropa y se puso su pijama, se hecho en su cama y se cubrió con su colcha violeta- dentro de cuatro días nos veremos amigos…Inuyasha – así se quedó dormida

Continuara…


	26. Chapter 26

Kagome: podrías…sacarme un pasaje para volver a Tokio

León: sabes pensé que nunca lo dirías – con una sonrisa

Kagome: enserio pensabas eso

León: si – se sentó al costado de Kagome que estaba sentada en su cama – desde que terminamos entendí que a quien verdaderamente amas es a Inuyasha Taiso…que suerte tiene el – ella le sonrió y lo abrazo – no te preocupes ya tengo dos pasajes para ida y vuelta de Japón

Kagome: espera dijistes ida y vuelta

León: si lo siento Kagome pero cuando viniste firmaste un contrato que todo el verano serias la cara de la marca de la motos de la escuela y claro la modelo de la escuela ya que eres famosa

Kagome: bueno que importa pero hasta cuando estaríamos en Japón

León: solamente ese día llegamos a las 7 p.m. el día 15 de diciembre y nos vamos a las 7 p.m. el día 16 de diciembre, solamente nos dieron permiso de un día

Kagome: con eso será suficiente gracias Leon – lo abrazo

León:-se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- ahora échate a dormir y ya no cantes osino levantaras a toda la escuela – le sonrió y se fue

Kagome:-se cambió de ropa y se puso su pijama, se hecho en su cama y se cubrió con su colcha violeta- dentro de cuatro días nos veremos amigos…Inuyasha – así se quedó dormida

Continuara…

El día lunes 14 de diciembre, en la sala de música, en la clase de Angie…

Angie: chicos es enserio, hasta ahora solamente tengo la cancion de Kikyo que les parece si cantamos una cancion antigua de los otros semestres

Todos: NO

Angie: entonces que hacemos

Kagura: Angie te prometemos que para mañana ya tendremos la cancion

Sango: es que no se nos ocurre nada en la cabeza, estamos bloqueados

Angie: está bien si mañana en la mañana no me muestran la cancion cantaremos otra cancion…Inuyasha y la cancion dueto tuya y Kikyo

Inuyasha: Angie ya te he dicho no pienso escribir una cancion donde cante con Kikyo

Angie: Kikyo tú has escrito la cancion dueto

Kikyo: no pero no podemos utilizar la cancion You Are The Music In Me

Angie: ya que no hay otra opción canten esa, de acuerdo – los dos asintieron y sonó la campana del recreo – bueno chicos hasta aquí llega la clase la siguiente clase que es con Gregorio no va haber para que se concentren más en la presentación, mañana tendrán clase conmigo y con Gregorio para canto y baile, ahora salgan al recreo…

En la sala de computación…

Ayame: chicos miren – los chicos fueron a donde estaba ella con la laptop

Kanna: que es esa línea en la pantalla

Sango: Ayame no me digas que…

Inuyasha: ahí conexión a distancia

Ayame: sip

Federico: entonces si Kagome está conectada en internet

Miroku: podemos hablar con ella

Ayame: sip esperen voy a ver si está conectada- entro a su Facebook y vio el Facebook de Kagome y estaba…

Todos: ESTA CONECTADA

Shippo: Ayame rápido habla con ella

Ayame: esta bien

Conversación con Kagome por Facebook…

Ayame: Kagome donde estas, ya recuperaste tu voz

Kagome: si no se preocupen, pero no es necesario que me rueguen que vuelva a Japón porque me pienso quedar aquí

Ayame: Kagome estas segura por…Kagome soy Inuyasha tienes que volver

Kagome: y porque volvería aquí lo tengo todo aquí tengo un novio, tengo a las divinas y lo mejor tengo fama que voy hacer por haya así que no molesten

Ayame: hola Kagome soy Sango seguro hablas así porque te subiste a una montaña rusa verdad porque tu no, nos tratarías así

Kagome: ahí Sango por mí no pongas tus manos al fuego, yo soy así una Divina y Diosa, Única y Bonita…así que no molesten grupito de FEAS y grupito de LUSERS

Fin de la conversación con Kagome por Facebook….

En el avión que va directo a Japón…

Kagome: Leon tú has visto mi laptop que no la encuentro

León: no, seguro la dejastes en tu habitación

Kagome: ahí ojala que Las Divinas no estén ahí porque ellas utilizan mis cosas sin permiso

León: no sé cómo las perdonaste, ellas son unas chicas muy malas

Kagome: pero yo me voy a encargar que eso cambie, yo comencé todo esto de Las Divinas y yo lo termino

En Perú, Lima, habitación de Kagome…

Kristel: ahora si Kagome solo será nuestra amiga

Paula: con lo que les dijimos a sus amigos como si fuéramos ella

Marian: estoy segura que se enfadaron mucho con lo que les dijimos

Lucy: chicas a que no saben quién va a venir a la escuela

Las tres: QUIEN

Lucy: ¡Koga!...- las cuatro chicas gritaron- hable con él y dijo que vendría y vendría por la Divina mayor ósea Kagome

Kristel: ahora si Kagome se quedara aquí quiera o no

Marian: pero lo más importante es apartar a ese Leon de Kagome

Paula: con el apoyo de Koga lograremos que ella vuelva a ser quien era antes

En Japón, en la Escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon, la sala de Computación…

Kagura: yo no creo que sea ella quien nos haya escrito

Federico: yo tampoco Kagome no es así

Shippo: es cierto ella además nunca regresaría a ser lo que nos dijo que era antes verdad

Inuyasha: claro que no seguro quien hablo fue ese tonto de Leon

Miroku: oigan tranquilos nosotros confiamos en Kagome estamos seguros que ella no va a cambiar

Kanna: chicos se nos está olvidando componer la cancion

Ayame: Kanna tiene razón Esto No Puede Terminar

Sango: entonces mejor vamos a la sala de música a componer

Los chicos se fueron a la sala de música trajeron una pizarra para poner las ideas y también trajeron sillas donde se sentaron Inuyasha y Miroku escribían y los demás daban ideas

Inuyasha: ya ahora que estamos listos digan algo lo que sea

Shippo: comida

Kagura: no Shippo comida no podría estar en una letra de cancion

Federico: ya se juntos somos mas

Ayame: no Federico esa es otra cancion, nosotros tenemos que escribir una nueva cancion

Kanna: pero de que va a tratar la cancion

Sango: ahí yo no se Kagome siempre es de la de las ideas

Shippo: que les parece si una parte de una cancion siempre ahí coro y podría ser "Oh, Oh, Oh"

Inuyasha: tienes razón – escribió OH, OH, OH

Kanna: ya se en una fiesta se dice "vamos no paren de saltar"

Miroku: tiene rima con la otra letra – escribió VAMOS NO PAREN DE SALTAR

Kagura: como diría Kagome "hoy sé que somos muchos más"

Inuyasha: esa también es una frase – escribió HOY SE QUE SOMO MUCHOS MÁS

Federico: ya se "es el momento de gritar"

Miroku: esa es otra letra – escribió ES EL MOMENTO DE GRITAR

Sango: "los sueños se hacen realidad"

Inuyasha: esa frase también – escribió LOS SUEÑOS SE HACEN REALIDAD

Siguieron escribiendo durante dos horas más, 1:45 p.m., en la sala de música

Todos:

Oh, oh, oh

Vamos no paren de saltar

Oh, oh, oh

Hoy sé que somos muchos más

Oh, oh, oh

Es el momento de gritar

Oh, oh, oh

Los sueños se hacen realidad

Todos aplaudieron

Kagura: al fin después de dos horas terminamos la cancion

Ayame: ahora solo falta mostrarles la cancion a los demás del salón

Federico: y después ensayar la Coreografia con Gregorio

Inuyasha: mañana es la presentación será un día muy atareado

Todos se fueron a sus casas, pasaron las horas y llego el día, 15 de diciembre la presentación final, 4:00 p.m. en el avión donde van Kagome y Leon…

Kagome: Leon me prestas tu celular para llamar a mis amigos

León: claro ten – le entrego su celular Lumia 520 – pero y tu celular

Kagome: está en una de mis maletas – decía mientras marcaba el número de Sango

Conversación de celular

Sango: Halo

Kagome: Sango, soy Kagome

Ayame y Sango: KAGOME

Kagome: ola Ayame chicas les quería decir que…

Ayame: Kagome dinos que no eras tú con quien hablamos por Facebook

Kagome: ¿Qué? No yo no les hable yo deje mi laptop en Perú seguro fueron Las Divinas

Sango: espera dijistes que dejastes ose que ya no estás en Perú

Kagome: no, no estoy en Perú estoy viajando hacia Japón en un avión

Sango y Ayame:-gritaron- KAGOME VAS A VOLVER – dijeron felices

Kagome: sip pero solo será por un día porque después me regreso a Perú

Sango y Ayame: QUE

Kagome: chicas eso lo hablamos después, ahora deben de hacerme un favor

Sango: como el año pasado

Ayame: que apareciste de pronto cantando Ser Mejor

Kagome: si quiero que me consigan el vestuario de Ser Mejor, un vestuario de la cancion donde cantan todos juntos y que me envíen a este celular la letra de la cancion

Sango: eso es fácil

Ayame: Kagome no te dijimos pero Kikyo e Inuyasha van a cantar una cancion juntos

Kagome: si ya lo sé, chicas mi avión llega a las 7 de la noche estaré en el estadio a las 7:45 p.m.

Sango: de acuerdo

Kagome: bueno chicas nos vemos en la presentación, chau

Sango y Ayame: chau

Fin de la conversación por celular

En la escuela estrella naranja Shikon, en la sala de coreografía Sango y Ayame entraron corriendo cerraron la puerta para que nadie escuchara la conversación que iban a tener con Shippo, Miroku, Kagura, Kanna y Federico…

Kagura: que les pasa chicas porque entran así

Sango: chicos les vamos a decir algo importante

Federico: pues díganlo ya porque tenemos que ensayar

Ayame: pero tienen que prometernos que no se lo dirán a nadie

Miroku: pero falta Inuyasha

Sango: es que es una sorpresa para el

Ayame: así que prométanlo

Todos: PROMETIDO

Shippo: ahora dígannos

Ayame: Kagome está viajando para Japón

Todos: QUE

Sango: si pero solo será por un día

Kanna: entonces estará en la presentación con nosotros

Ayame y Sango: si

Sango: ella nos dijo que le consigamos algunas cosas para ella a y por cierto viene con Leon

Ayame: necesitamos que no cubran necesitamos salir

Kagura: justo como el año pasado

Sango: si parece que ya se volvió costumbre esto

Federico: no se preocupen nosotras las cubrimos

Miroku: ESPEREN

Sango: que sucede

Miroku: si Kagome va a volver para la presentación y ya tiene voz volvería a ser La Estrella De You-Mix

Kanna: tienes razón entonces ella tendrá que cantar con Inuyasha el dueto y la cancion solista

Shippo: es cierto pero entonces por la cancion solista ella tiene un montón de canciones

Federico: pero de la cancion con Inuyasha va ser difícil que él no se entere

Ayame: yo ya tengo una idea pero deben de deshacerse de Kikyo cuando cante con Inuyasha y la cancion solista

Kagura: de eso nos encargamos Kanna y yo no se preocupen

Sango: entonces ya que tenemos todo arreglado nos vamos- agarro a Ayame y empezaron a correr – nos vemos en la presentación – se fueron corriendo

Ellas se escaparon del colegio y se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial para comprar el vestuario de Kagome para la cancion donde cantan todos juntos, también le enviaron la letra de la cancion al celular de Leon por mensaje…en la sala de música…

Inuyasha:-estaba cantando y tocando el piano-(la cancion que viene es High School Musical Everyday busquen en YouTube)

Everyday  
of our lives,

Gonna run  
while we're young  
Troy and Gabriella  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

Federico: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: hola Federico, Miroku y Shippo

Miroku: que haces aquí

Inuyasha: saben es algo raro, pero el día que fue feriado comencé a cantar una cancion mientras tocaba el piano y parecía que Kagome también la cantaba conmigo

Shippo: capaz la puedas cantar con ella porque va a volver para la presentación

Miroku y Federico: CALLATE SHIPPO

Shippo: que yo dije…que ahí lo siento…ya le dije la sorpresa

Miroku y Federico: CALLATE

Inuyasha: Kagome va a volver

Federico: si está viajando para la presentación, va a cantar con nosotros

Inuyasha: pero porque no me lo dijeron

Miroku: recién hace una hora nosotros nos hemos enterado

Inuyasha: entonces si voy a poder cantar esta cancion con ella- dijo con una sonrisa que después se le borro-…no me equivoque porque si canto en dueto tendrá que ser con Kikyo

Shippo: no será necesario porque Kagura y Kanna se encargaran que Kikyo no salga al escenario

Miroku y Federico: SHIPPO CALLATE

Shippo: ahí no puede ser dije la otra sorpresa

Inuyasha: eso que importa ahora si voy a volver a ver a Kagome – dijo feliz – y voy a cantar con ella esta cancion

Federico: si pero para eso debes de darle tu cancion a Angie para que piense que la vas a cantar con Kikyo pero al final la cantas con Kagome

Inuyasha: es cierto no hay tiempo que perder

Miroku: sí que estás bien enamorado – eso hiso que Inuyasha se sonrojara

Shippo: pero espera aun no te puedes ir

Inuyasha: porque

Federico: es cierto Kagome no sabe la letra tenemos que tomarle foto a la letra y pasársela a por mensaje al celular de Leon

Inuyasha:-celoso- Y QUE TIENE QUE VER ESE LEON EN TODO ESTO

Shippo: es que Kagome viene con el

Miroku y Federico: SHIPPO PORQUE NO TE QUEDAS CALLADO

Shippo: ahí lo siento

Inuyasha: QUE Y PORQUE VIENE CON EL

Miroku: no lo sabemos no, nos lo explico

Federico: Inuyasha ya déjate de celos y dame la hoja con la letra para tomarle foto y enviársela a Kagome

Inuyasha: de acuerdo ten – le entrego la hoja

Le tomaron foto y se la enviaron a celular de Kagome por mensaje que decía KAGOME ARREGLAMOS ALGUNAS COSAS ASI QUE TU E INUYASHA VAN A CANTAR ESTA CANCION EN DUETO EN VEZ QUE INUYASHA Y KIKYO TU E INUYASHA APRENDETELA y abajo estaba la foto de la letra…también le enviaron un mensaje a Ayame que decía AYAME Y SANGO COMPRENLE OTROS DOS VESTIDOS A KAGOME QUE YA ARREGLAMOS UNAS COASA Y VA A CANTAR UN DUETO CON INUYASHA EL CUAL UN VESTIDO DEBE SER DE COLOR BLANCO Y LA OTRA CANCION SOLISTA USTEDES COMPRENLE UN VESTIDO AL GUSTO DE USTEDES ellas recibieron el mensaje y le compraron dos vestidos más…Inuyasha le dio la cancion a Angie que la acepto la cancion, Kikyo se puso alegre y emocionada pensando que Inuyasha le había compuesto la cancion para ella es una tonta…se fueron pasando las horas 7:55 p.m., en el estadio nacional, en los camerinos …

Sango: nada

Ayame: no Kagome no contesta el celular de Leon ni el mismo lo contesta

Kagura: no puede ser Federico, Miroku y Shippo le dijeron a Inuyasha que ella vendría

Sango y Ayame: QUE

Federico y Miroku: Shippo se lo dijo

Shippo: oigan

Federico: que es la verdad no debiste decir nada Shippo

Kanna: pobre de Inuyasha va estar desilusionado todavía dio la cancion que el compuso para Kagome y si ella no viene la cantara con Kikyo

Miroku: tranquilas chicas miren si no viene para cantar Ser Mejor que importa pero tiene que estar en las demás canciones

Ayame: además somos los últimos concursantes nosotros salimos a las 9:40 p.m.

Kagura: entonces no hay que decirle nada a Inuyasha

Inuyasha: decirme que – dijo entrando

Todos: NADA

Inuyasha: oigan han visto a Kagome

Todos: hhee…SI…NO-decían tartamudeando

Inuyasha: chicos díganme la verdad Kagome no ha llegado no – dijo con tono triste y todos asintieron – pero va a venir no…

Sango: no lo sabemos ella nos dijo que si pero…

Ayame: no responde su celular – Inuyasha salió de camerino corriendo

Todos: Inuyasha – susurrando

Kanna: pobre seguro debe de sentir que le partimos el corazón

Angie: chicos ya pónganse en sus posiciones que la presentación va a comenzar – ello asintieron y se fueron

En el escenario 8:00 p.m.…

Marotti: Y YA COMENZO LA PRESENTACION DE FIN DE AÑO EL CONCURSO DE LAS ESCUELAS DE ARTES, Y RECORDANDO LA ESCUELA ESTRELLA NARANJA SHIKON FUE LA GANADORA DEL CONCURSO EL AÑO PASADO PERO ESO PUEDE CAMBIAR PERO PARA EL INICIO DE LA COMPETENCIA LA ESCUELA GANADORA DEL AÑO PASADO NOS VA A CANTAR SU CANCION LA CUAL ES SER MEJOR, VAMOS A VERLOS – salió del escenario, el estadio estaba reventando el concurso lo pasaban por la tele y por internet (la cancion que sigue es Violetta Ser Mejor busquen en YouTube)

Kikyo:

Hay algo que tal vez deba decirte  
Es algo que te hace muy, muy bien 

Ayame y Shippo:

Se siente tan real, está en tu mente 

Sango y Miroku:

Y dime si eres quien tú quieres ser

Inuyasha:

Tómame la mano, ven aquí 

Federico:

El resto lo hará tu corazón 

Kikyo y Kagura:

No hay nada que no puedas conseguir  
Si vuelas alto

Todos:

Hay sueños de colores  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones  
oh

Ya no hay razas, ni razones  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones  
de ser mejor

Kikyo:

Saber y decidir que hoy es posible 

Todos:

Hoy es posible 

Sango:

Y en cada pensamiento vuelvo a ser 

Federico:

Uh vuelvo a ser 

Todos:

Poder imaginar que somos miles 

Inuyasha:

Que somos miles 

Kikyo:

Y el sueño que comienza a crecer 

Todos:

Tómame la mano, ven aquí  
el resto lo hará tu corazón  
no hay nada que no puedas conseguir  
Si vuelas alto

Hay sueños, de colores  
no hay mejores ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones  
Oh

Ya no hay razas, ni razones  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones  
de ser

Kikyo:

Vamos a poder cantar 

Todos:

Y unir las voces 

Sango:

Vamos a poder lograr 

Kagura:

Quitar los dolores 

Kikyo:

Y ahora respira profundo  
porque vamos juntos a cambiar el mundo

Todos:

Hay sueños, de colores  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones  
Oh

Ya no hay razas, ni razones  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones  
De ser

Hay sueños, de colores  
no hay mejores ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones  
Oh

Ya no hay razas, ni razones  
no hay mejores, ni peores  
solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones  
De ser

Hay canciones  
De ser mejor  
De ser mejor.

La gente aplaudió emocionada gritaban sus nombres pero también gritaban Kagome porque en verdad Kikyo en vez de Kagome no era lo mismo

Marotti: ME ENCANTO Y ESOS FUERON LOS GANADORES DEL AÑO PASADO AUN QUE ME ENCANTO NO ES LO MISMO SIN LA VERDADERA ESTRELLA DE YOU-MIX…NOS VAMOS A UNOS COMERCIALES Y DESPUES REGRESAMOS

El tiempo se fue volando ya eran las 9:15 en las carreteras de Japón, en un auto…

Kagome: no puede ser Leon llevamos casi tres horas atracados en el tráfico y falta más de la mitad para llegar al estadio

León: lo siento Kagome…tengo una idea en la parte atrás del carro esta atada mi moto desátala, súbete y ve al estadio yo después te alcanzo

Kagome: está bien, gracias Leon- se bajó del auto desato la moto se subió y se fue en la moto a máxima velocidad en dirección del estadio

En los camerinos del estadio, 9:35 p.m.…

Sango: ni puede ser Kagome no vino

Ayame: pobre de Inuyasha

Kagura: seguro ahí trafico

Kanna: pero si no llega estamos perdidos

Federico: es cierto cantar Ser Mejor con Kikyo

Miroku: estuvo horrible ella no muestra ningún sentimiento

Shippo: ahí ojala que Kagome venga rápido

Kagome:-entra por la puerta muy rápido- CHICOS YA LLEGUE

Todos: KAGOME – la abrazaron

Sango: pensamos que ya no venias

Ayame: te llamamos al celular de Leon pero no contestabas

Kagome: si es que se le acabo la batería

Federico: eso ya no importa, Kagura, Kanna vallan a evitar que Kikyo cante

Kagura: si tienes razón, vamos Kanna – las dos se fueron

Miroku: ahora Kagome solo falta que te cambies

Shippo: si Miroku tiene razón cámbiate ya porque en cuatro minutos sales tu e Inuyasha

Kagome: pero como quieren que me cambie si ustedes están aquí

Miroku, Federico y Shippo: tienes razón - se fueron

Kagome: Sango, Ayame ayúdenme a cambiarme – ellas asintieron

En otro camerino…

Kikyo: Kagura, Kanna – dijo al ver que ellas entraron al camerino donde estaba ella sola

Kagura: hola Kikyo

Kanna: hemos venido para

Kikyo: a ya se para desearme suerte gracias pero no la necesito

Kagura: no queremos desearte suerte

Kanna: si no todo lo contrario

Las dos salieron y le cerraron la puerta dejándola encerrada en el camerino

Kikyo: OIGAN QUE HACEN – decía Kikyo desde adentro del camerino

Kagura: es hora que pagues todo lo que le has hecho a Kagome – decía poniéndose detrás de la puerta

Kanna: te vamos a dejar encerrada hasta que se termine la presentación

Kikyo: USTEDES ESTAN LOCAS Y QUIEN VA A CANTAR SEGURO TU KAGURA VOLVISTES A SER MALA

Kagura: error querida

Kanna: Kagome es quien va a cantar

Kikyo: QUE PERO ELLA SE FUE YO ME DICISE DE ELLA ASIENDO QUE LAS AGUAS CIELO TENGA LA PLANTA AFONICA PARA QUE SE QUEDARA SIN VOZ Y TAMBIEN HICE QUE EN LA PRESENTACION DE MITAD DE AÑO LOS DEMAS ALUMNOS QUE PARTICIPABAN DESAFINARAN DADOLES EL LIQUIDO DE LA PLANTA EN UN JUGO QUE LES DI A TODOS TODO ES MI CULPA ASI QUE DEJEMNE SALIR YO MERESCO CANTAR

De repente alguien abre la puerta…

Kikyo: Antonio

Antonio: KIKYO TU MERESES SER EXPULSADA

Kikyo: que no pero ellas me tendieron una trampa

Angie: UNA TRAMPA BUENA DONDE CONFESASTES LA VERDAD

Pablo: NO PUEDO CREER QUE KAGOME SIENDO DE TU FAMILIA LE TENGAS TANTO ODIO Y ENVIDIA

Gregorio: NO VAMOS A DEJAR QUE CANTES, KAGOME HA VUELTO Y VOLVIO CON VOZ ELLA VA A CANTAR EL DUETO CON INUYASHA Y LA SOLISTA

Profesora Darbus: ELLA ES LA ESTRELLA DE YOU-MIX QUE MAL HICIMOS AL DARTE ESE TITULO A TI ANTES

Antonio: KIKYO TIJAI QUEDAS EXPULSADA PARA SIEMPRE DE ESTA ESCUELA

En el escenario…

Marotti: Y VIENE LA ESCUELA ESTRELLA NARANJA SHIKON LA GANDORA DEL AÑO PASADO DEL CONCURSO, AHORA VIENE INUYASHA TAISO Y UNA CHICA CON EL APELLIDO TIJAI – él sabía que Kagome hiba a cantar con el pero quería darle la sorpresa a Inuyasha – ELLOS NOS CANTAN EVERYDAY – se fue del escenario (la cancion que sigue es High School Musical 2 Everyday Video Musical busquen en YouTube)

Inuyasha:  
Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can 

Kagome:  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back 

Inuyasha:  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at 

Kagome e Inuyasha:  
Because this moment's really all we have 

Inuyasha:  
Everyday  
of our lives, 

Kagome:  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Inuyasha:  
Gonna run 

Kagome e Inuyasha:

While we're young  
and keep the faith 

Inuyasha:  
Everyday 

Kagome e Inuyasha:  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud 

Kagome:  
Take my hand; 

Inuyasha:  
together we  
will celebrate, 

Kagome:  
celebrate. 

Kagome e Inuyasha:  
Oh, everyday.

Kagome:  
They say that you should follow 

Inuyasha:  
and chase down what you dream, 

Kagome:  
but if you get lost and lose yourself 

Inuyasha:  
what does is really mean? 

Kagome:  
No matter where we're going, 

Inuyasha:  
it starts from where we are. 

Kagome e Inuyasha:  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.

Everyday

Inuyasha:  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate, 

Kagome:  
Oh, everyday 

Inuyasha:  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together! 

Kagome:  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!

Kagome e Inuyasha:  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

Inuyasha:  
Everyday  
of our lives,

Kagome:  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

Inuyasha:  
Gonna run  
while we're young

Kagome e Inuyasha:  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

Todos:

Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Everyday!  
Live everyday!  
Love everyday!  
Live everyday!  
Love everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!

Kagome:  
Everyday!

Marotti: TODOS LOS DIAS, ME FASINO WUAO ESA APARICION DE KAGOME A ESTUBO FABULOSO SI USTEDES NO LO VIERON VEANLO DENUEVO PORQUE YO SI LO VI…VAMOS A UNOS COMERCIALES Y VOLVEMOS EVERYDAY – estaba muy emocionado

En un camerino estaban solos….

Inuyasha: Kagome – decía mientras la abrazaba – pensé que no ibas a venir

Kagome: es que había trafico pero al final vine

Inuyasha: te extrañe mucho – dijo para volver a abrazarla

Kagome: yo también – los dos se fueron acercando poco a poco para besarse pero…

Marotti: KAGOME – apareció de pronto haciendo que los dos se separaran – KAGOME NO SABES LA GENTE ESTA EMOCIONADA MAS QUE NUNCA, LOS PRODUCTOR OFRECEN UN MONTON DE PLATA NO SABES CUANTOS NEGOCIOS VAMOS HACER, INUYASHA LAS FANATICAS QUIEREN VERLOS CANTAR DENUEVO TODO ESTALLO CUANDO CANTARON – se dio cuenta que los dos estaban sonrojados ya que se iban a besar y el los vio – PERDON INTERRUMPO ALGO USTEDES DOS ESTABAN CERRANDO NEGOCIOS NO – los dos asintieron – ENTONCES YO ME VOY KAGOME NO OLVIDES SALIR EN DOS MINUTOS QUE TE TOCA CANTAR LA CANCION SOLISTA – se fue

Inuyasha: Kagome yo… Kagome: Inuyasha yo… - dijeron en simultaneo y se rieron

Kagome e Inuyasha: tu primero – se rieron – está bien yo primero

Kagome: yo comienzo – el asintió – Inuyasha me acompañarías en mi cancion solista

Inuyasha: pero es una cancion solista, solista de sola

Kagome: si lo sé pero me refería si tu tocabas el piano y yo cantaba

Inuyasha: es la cancion que compusiste cuando no tenías voz para cantar – ella asintió – si no te preocupes te acompaño

Kagome: gracias – se abrazaron y después se miraron a los ojos, se iban a besar nada los hiba a detener pero…

Federico, Kagura, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kanna y Ayame: KAGOME – entraron de sorpresa asiendo que ellos se sonrojaran

Inuyasha: OIGAN PORQUE NO TOCAN LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR – dijo gritando

Federico: lo sentimos…

Kagura: pero Kagome, Angie…

Ayame: nos dijo…

Miroku: que salieras…

Kanna: que te toca cantar…

Sango: la cancion solista…

En el escenario después de dos minutos….

Marotti: Y AHORA QUE YA SABEMOS EL REGRESO DE LA ESTRELLA DE YOU-MIX KAGOME HIGURASHI ELLA VA A CANTARNOS SOY MI MEJOR MOMENTO APLAUSOS PARA ELLA – salió del escenario (la cancion que sigue es Violetta Video Musical Soy Mi Mejor Momento busquen en YouTube, es obvio que ella es Violetta con el mismo vestido e Inuyasha es German, a y se me olvidaba la parte donde Leon de la serie aparece es el Leon de la historia que apareció después del tráfico y Kikyo no aparece por siacaso )

Kagome:

Es seguro que me oíste hablar  
de lo que se puede hacer,  
de la magia que tiene cantar  
y de ser quien quieres ser  
Ya no importa qué pueda pasar,  
sino lo que tú has de hacer,  
el color que uses al pintar,  
lo que pienses y el pincel

Sé que existen duendes y hadas  
y que intentar es mejor que nada  
No te detengas, no guardes nada  
Vuela más alto y verás

Voy donde sopla el viento  
Hoy digo lo que siento  
Soy mi mejor momento  
y donde quiera yo voy

Es seguro que me oíste hablar  
Vale más ser que tener  
De soñar, de amor y de caer  
Levantarse y renacer

Sé que existen duendes y hadas  
y que intentar es mejor que nada  
No te detengas, no guardes nada  
Vuela más alto y verás

Voy donde sopla el viento  
Hoy digo lo que siento  
Soy mi mejor momento  
y donde quiera yo voy

Voy donde sopla el viento  
Hoy digo lo que siento  
Soy mi mejor momento  
y donde quiera yo voy

Voy donde sopla el viento  
Hoy digo lo que siento  
Soy mi mejor momento  
y donde quiera yo voy

Voy donde sopla el viento  
Hoy digo lo que siento  
Soy mi mejor momento  
y donde quiera yo voy

Ohu, oh, oh

Y donde quiera yo voy

Marotti: CASI LLORO PERO DE LA EMOCION ME ENCANTO ESTUBO WHUAU SOY MI MEJOR MOMENTO, VAMOS A COMERCIALES Y VOLVEMOS

Detrás del escenario…

León: que bueno que llegaste a tiempo – dijo mientras la abrazaba

Kagome:- se separa de el – ten gracias por ayudarme Leon – le da su celular Lumia 520 y le da un beso en la mejilla

En el camerino…

Kagome: hola Inuyasha – dice mientras lo abraza por la espalda

Inuyasha: - se separa de Kagome – que haces aquí no deberías de estar con Leon ya que a él lo escogiste – dice celoso

Kagome: - se ríe – Inuyasha Taiso estas celoso

Inuyasha: claro que no

Kagome: pues sabes ahí dos errores con lo que me acabas de decir

Inuyasha: cuales

Kagome: uno no estoy con Leon porque él esta con Lara mi amiga y su novia – lo dice e Inuyasha se queda en shock fue un tonto con sus celos – y segundo error no lo escogí a él sino a ti, así que te pones celoso por las puras

Inuyasha: lo siento es que

Kagome: me vistes cuando lo bese en la mejilla no – el asintió – sabes si no estuviera tan feliz te diría que no me hablaras por tus celos infundados pero no voy hacer eso quiero que desde ahora hablemos las cosas antes de actuar

Inuyasha: te lo prometo – dice acercándose a ella para besarla estaba tan cerca pero…

Shippo: INUYASHA KAGOME TENEMOS QUE SALIR PORQUE…-el vio que se iban a besar- YO ME VOY ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE VALLAN AL ESCENARIO –se fue corriendo

Inuyasha: ahí porque siempre nos interrumpen

Kagome: sabes creo que debemos acostumbrarnos a que nos interrumpan cuando nos vamos a besar – los dos se rieron

Inuyasha: tienes razón mejor vamos al escenario

En el escenario…

Marotti: LES PIDO A TODOS LAS ESCUELAN QUE PASEN AL ESCENARIO – todos pasaron – EL PUBLICO DESIDIO Y CREO QUE ERA OBVIO QUIEN GANO…EL GANADOR ES LA ESCUELA ESTRELLA NARANJA SHIKON – todos se emocionaron y comenzaron a abrazarse – Y AHORA COMO GANADORES QUEREMOS QUE NOS CANTEN SU ULTIMA CANCION ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR APLAUSOS PARA ELLOS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CONCURSO (la cancion que viene es Violetta Video Musical Esto No Puede Terminar busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Abro los ojos y mi voz  
Se quiebra de la emoción  
Luces aplausos y el telón  
Se abren en cada función

Inuyasha:  
Siento la música vibrar  
El cuerpo empieza a temblar 

Leon:

Respiro en cada ocasión  
Que empiece el juego…

Kagome:

La tierra que siento al pasar  
Y cada concierto al que voy  
La gente canta mi canción

Ayame:

¡Se siente el fuego!

Kagura:  
El aire de tu suspirar  
Es como viejo al volar

Sango:  
Me siento grande como el mar  
¡Cuánto los quiero! 

Todos:  
Esto no puede terminar  
Y yo no dejo de bailar  
Es una fiesta que no puede parar

Oohho  
Vamos no paren de saltar  
Oohho  
Hoy sé que somos muchos más  
Oohho  
Es el momento de gritar  
Oohho  
Los sueños se hacen realidad

Kanna:

Se siente fuerte el corazón  
Es infinito el amor

Ayame:  
Vuele la luz de tu interior  
Sigue mi ritmo

Todos:

Esto no puede terminar  
Y yo no dejo de cantar  
Es una fiesta que no puede parar

Oohho  
Vamos no paren de saltar  
Oohho  
Hoy sé que somos muchos más  
Oohho  
Es el momento de gritar  
Oohho  
Los sueños se hacen realidad

Oohho  
No paren de saltar  
Oohho  
Hoy sé que somos

Shippo:

¡Ha!  
Yo tengo clave sentimiento

Esto es transparente lo que siento 

Federico

Somos viento policía  
Y somos más salados de la energía 

Miroku:

Siente el instinto en tu interior  
Y no le temas al amor 

Shippo:

Da lo que tú tengas para dar 

Federico:

Y nada ni nadie te podrá parar

Los tres:  
Se soñador, creador, pensador pensador

Miroku:  
Vive sin mentiras, y si no solo amor 

Inuyasha:

De eso se trata la vida  
Se trata de ser mejor oh oh oh

Todos:

Oohho  
Vamos no paren de saltar  
Oohho  
Hoy sé que somos muchos más  
Oohho  
Es el momento de gritar  
Oohho  
Los sueños se hacen realidad

La gente aplaudió, todos estaban muy felices y emocionados…

Inuyasha: Kagome creo que esta vez nadie nos va a interrumpir

Kagome: a que te refieres

Inuyasha: a esto

Los dos seguían en el escenario, Inuyasha y Kagome se acercaban más el uno al otro y se besaron sin ser interrumpidos, cuando la gente los vio besarse y se emociona más

Después de minutos todos vieron como Kikyo era expulsada y con ella se iban toda su maldad de la escuela, al siguiente día Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron a pasear por todos lados e Inuyasha llego a Kagome al jardín de su casa donde fueron y se sentaron en el árbol sagrado y ahí Inuyasha le pidió a Kagome que volviera a ser su novia y ella acepto, ese día se la pasaron muy feliz hablaron y aclararon sus dudas del pasado, Kagome le dijo que ella se hiba a Perú todo el verano por cosas del contrato con la escuela Motors y que volvía para el inicio de clases, a las 7 se fue un avión junto con Kagome y Leon volviendo a Perú..., ese mismo día en la mansión Taiso, 8:30 p.m., habitación de Inuyasha

Inuyasha pensando:-estaba echado en su cama ya para dormir- _Kagome cuando vuelvas todo volverá a ser como era antes de que llegaran Kikyo y Leon, ya no hay ni Kikyo ni Leon, ahora nada impide nuestra felicidad juntos_- se durmió

Ya nada impedía su felicidad con Kagome y eso también pensaba Kagome o almenos eso creían ellos

Fin de la Segunda Temporada…

Ahí al fin lo termine quiero decir que si me costó mucho idearme la segunda temporada pero bueno al fin la termine, les quiero decir que me voy a tomar un descanso de una semana ya que también quiero seguir con mis demás historias y claro también pensar de que se va a tratar la tercera temporada que por cierto será la última donde se gradúan de la escuela pero no significa que sea la última temporada no pienso hacer hasta que Kagome tenga hijos y no se capaz en una de las temporadas regrese Sesshomaru y Kagome se quede con el todo puede suceder…les quiero decir también que ya escuche las canciones que me dijeron que pusiera y les digo que me encantaron y las pondré en una temporada que será la cuarta o tercera, quiero agradecer a las personas que les gusta mi historia porque en verdad yo valoro mucho la opinión de las personas….bueno aquí les dejo un avance de la tercera temporada….

Perú, Lima, 18 de diciembre, en la habitación de Kagome…

Kagome:-entra por la puerta- ya regrese

Xxxx: si regresaste para volver a mis brazos y volver a ser mi novia para que todo vuelva a ser como antes Divina

Kagome:-se quedó en shock y solo dijo- Koga…

Japón, Tokio, 28 de Febrero, en las calles una chica de cabello negro muy oscuro con ojos negros cruzaba la pista pero no se dio cuenta que un carro venía a máxima velocidad antes de que el carro la atropellara alguien la salvo…

Inuyasha: estas bien

Xxxx: si – dijo con una sonrisa

Inuyasha: cuál es tu nombre

Xxxx: me llamo Midoriko – dándole la mano

Ese es solo un pequeño avance pero ahí mas pero como les dije solo voy a descansar una semana ya que quiero estudiar porque ya comienzan las clases, bueno y tambien les digo que si quieren que pongan canciones que a ustedes les guste en la historia díganmelo en los comentarios las canciones que les gustan y yo las pondré….eso es todo nos vemos en una semana…chau…


	27. Chapter 27

La Graduación

7 de marzo 10:30 a.m., en la escuela estrella naranja Shikon, en la entrada había muchos alumnos y en la parte de la puerta se encontraba el director y los profesores…

Antonio: LES QUIERO ANUNCIAR QUE LA PRODUCION DE YOU-MIX A DESIDIDO FUSIONARSE CON LA ESCUELA YA QUE A SIDO GANADORA DOS VECES TAMBIEN SE A UNIDO EL EQUIPO DE BASQUET WILSCATS YA QUE EMOCIDO CAMPEONES TRES VECES EN LOS CAPEONATOS DE BASQUET Y EN LA FUSION LA ESCUELA VA A CAMBIAR DE NOMBRE LA ESCUELA ESTRELLA NARANJA SHIKON AHORA SE VA A LLAMAR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL – corto el lazo rojo que estaba atado a la puerta principal de la escuela y todos aplaudieron

La gente comenzó a entrar a la escuela había padres de familia, alumnos, productores y muchas personas todos querían ver la inauguración de la escuela ya que el día 10 de marzo era el comienzo de clases y solo faltaban tres días, en los pasadizos de la escuela…

Sango: no puedo creerlo han remodelado todo

Ayame: es cierto, y parece que está más grande la escuela

Inuyasha: oigan Kagome ha hablado con ustedes – las chicas negaron con la cabeza

Federico: conmigo hablo

Inuyasha: y te dijo cuándo volvería a Japón

Federico: si ya está en Japón regreso el 1 de marzo

Inuyasha: pero qué raro que no haya venido

Federico: ella dijo que vendría cuando comenzaran las clases

Sango: pero si hoy es la fiesta de disfraces y todos tenemos que ir

Ayame: además porque todo el salón tenemos que cantan Esto No Puede Terminar ya que nosotros hicimos que la escuela sea la ganadora en el concurso

Inuyasha: Federico te dijo donde esta

Federico: bueno cuando hable con ella me dijo que no hiba a estar en su casa y se hiba a poner entrenar más motocrós

Sango: seguro está en la pista de motocrós

Ayame: tenemos que decirle a tiene que venir a la fiesta

Inuyasha: entonces no esperemos y vallamos

En la pista de motocrós, en los pits…

Inuyasha: donde estará Kagome

Federico: ahí miren – señalando a Kagome corriendo con su moto

Sango: entonces vamos ahí – los cuatro empezaron a caminar a ese lado

Seguridad: no pueden pasar

Ayame: porque – dos chicos que tenía ropa de color naranja paso – miren si ellos pasan porque nosotros no

Seguridad: desde aquí hasta la baranda de la pista es el lugar de los pits y ellos pasan porque ayudan a los participantes de la carrera ahora váyanse

Ellos caminar más atrás para que no los escuchara…

Sango: y ahora que hacemos

Federico: yo tengo una idea

Ayame: cual

Federico: tenemos que conseguirnos uno de esos trajes para que uno entre y hable con Kagome

Inuyasha: yo hablo con ella

Federico: entonces quédate aquí que yo te traigo un traje – se fue hacia donde había una caseta donde adentro estaba una chica

Después de cinco minutos…

Federico: ten – le entrego el traje naranja – ahora póntelo encima de tu ropa – el asintió

Ayame: oye Federico y como conseguiste el traje

Federico: mira tengo un número de celular – mostrándole una tarjeta con un número

Sango: ahí Ayame porque preguntas si sabemos cómo Federico convence a las chicas – los tres se rieron

Inuyasha: ya está – dijo para que lo miraran con el traje puesto

Federico: ahora solo anda halla a la baranda de la pista y llama a Kagome – el asintió

Después de tres minutos en los pits, en la baranda de la pista…

Inuyasha: KAGOME – gritaba y tenía las manos arriba un cartel que decía KAGOME

Chico: oye tu qué haces ahí no puedes distraer a los concursantes – le quito el cartel

Inuyasha y el chico estaban forcejeando por el cartel hasta que Inuyasha se calló y callo en la pista de la carrera pero no le paso nada…Kagome vio a Inuyasha tirado ahí dio un salto con su moto encima de Inuyasha y estaciono su moto, fue a donde estaba él lo abrazo para protegerlo y dos concursantes más con sus motos pasaron dando un salto en sus motos encima de ellos, cuando Kagome vio que ya habían pasado se sentó e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo…

Kagome: estas bien – pregunto preocupada

Inuyasha: si gracias por salvarme

Después de cinco minutos, en los pits…

Sango: que paso Kagome te descalificaron

Kagome: sip

Ayame: Kagome lo sentimos si no hubiéramos venido tu hubieras ganado

Inuyasha: y yo soy el que tengo más la culpa

Kagome: no se preocupen chicos, más bien que hacen aquí

Federico: Kagome ellos quieren hablar contigo sobre la fiesta de disfraces

Kagome: chicos miren yo ya se los dije voy a ir el lunes no hoy

Inuyasha: Ayame, Sango, Federico vallan a la salida yo los alcanzo después quiero hablar con Kagome – ellos asintieron y se fueron

Kagome: de que quieres hablar Inuyasha

Inuyasha: es por mí no

Kagome: que cosa

Inuyasha: por mí no quieres ir a la fiesta no Kagome, mira si aún no me perdonas yo…- no hablo más porque Kagome lo beso

Kagome:-se separó de el- tonto si somos novios como crees que no voy a querer ir por ti

Inuyasha: si tienes razón pero entonces porque no vas a ir a la fiesta

Kagome: es que no quiero ver a alguien que va a ir

Inuyasha: a quien

Kagome: Inuyasha por favor no me hagas más preguntas si

Inuyasha: está bien pero después lo hablaremos, entonces vas a ir

Kagome: no ya lo dije

Inuyasha: pero Kagome sin ti no podemos cantar Esto No Puede Terminar y además también nos vamos a reencontrar con los demás

Kagome: lo siento Inuyasha pero mi decisión sigue en pie

Las horas se fueron pasando rápidamente, a las 9:25 ya había un montón de gente en la escuela donde sería la fiesta de disfraces y la presentación, Inuyasha, Ayame, Sango, Federico, Miroku Shippo, Kanna y Kagura ya se habían reencontrado y saludado también le dijeron que Kagome no vendría a la fiesta, Ayame hiba disfrazada de la sirenita, Inuyasha de vampiro, Shippo de domador, Miroku de pirata, Federico de domador de Leones, Kagura de la mujer maravilla, Kanna de geisha y Sango de muñeca…en la fiesta de disfraces…

Federico: oigan a qué hora nos toca cantar

Sango: a las 10:00 p.m.

Kagura: faltan 35 minutos

Kanna: entonces Kagome ya no va a venir

Inuyasha: no me dijo que no quería ver a una persona

Shippo: qué raro ya no está Kikyo en la escuela

Ayame: ella seguro nos contara después

Miroku: oigan ya han visto a esas chicas que tienen cuerpo de diosas que están vestidas de ángeles

Sango: que dijistes Miroku – con tono celoso

Miroku: que yo no dije nada – asustado

De repente pasa por la pista de baile una chica disfrazada de Sherezada e Inuyasha se la quedó mirando embobado

Kanna y Kagura: INUYASHA

Inuyasha: que paso porque me gritan

Kagura: porque te quedas embobado mirando a esa chica que no es tu novia

Kanna: le vamos a decir a Kagome

Inuyasha: no es que pensé que esa chica era Kagome

Federico: vamos chicas dejen de molestar a Inuyasha

Miroku: oigan han visto a Sango

Kanna: estaba aquí hace un rato con Ayame

Shippo: miren están ahí con ese chico que se disfrazó de príncipe – dijo señalando

El chico que se disfrazó de príncipe estaba muy coqueto con Sango y Ayame, los chicos fueron hacían donde estaban ellos todos fueron excepto Inuyasha…

Miroku: oye tu quien te crees para coquetear con mi novia – dijo celoso

Chico: primero no me hablas así y segundo que gusto conocer a dos chicas más – dijo refiriéndose a Kagura y Kanna

Federico: oye tu eres un mujeriego coqueteas con Sango y Ayame y después con Kagura y Kanna

Shippo: quien eres tu

Chico: a es cierto no me presente mi nombre es Koga Wolf – vio que caminaba cerca de ahí la chica que tenía el disfraz de Sherezada – lo siento me retiro porque por ahí esta mi Sherezada adiós – se fue

Kanna: ese chico es más y mejor mujeriego que tu Miroku – todos se rieron

En los pasadizos de la escuela…

Koga: hola Kagome

Kagome: que haces tú acá me dijistes que no ibas a venir

Koga: pues mentí, veo que viniste disfrazada de Sherezada igual que cuando nos conocimos

Kagome: cállate, Koga mira yo ya te dije en Perú que tengo novio ya tengo una vida echa aquí así que no me molestes

Koga: si y yo muy obediente…sabes ya conocí a tu novi tus amigos, me decepcionaste Kagome como me dejastes a mí a Leon para estar con esa bestia

Kagome: cállate, sabes Koga no quiero pelear así que mejor vete si

Koga: y si no me voy

Kagome: si no te vas tú me voy yo – se fue

Koga: como quieras Kagome pero recuerda tu volverás a ser mi novia

Kristel: parece que no la convenciste

Marian: que pasa Koga ya perdiste tu encanto

Koga: divinas como siempre molestando

Lucy: y tu como siempre perdiendo

Paula: ya perdiste a Kagome

Koga: eso jamás ella va a ser mi novia escucharon…que gracioso se disfrazan de ángeles cuando en realidad son una diablas

Kristel: te callas por cierto hablando de disfraces

Marian: fue nuestro error o Kagome venia disfrazada de Sherezada

Koga: no fue un error

Lucy: pues entonces tenemos un plan

Koga: cual

Paula: hacer que Kagome cante esa cancion sentimental

Koga: a se refieren a la cancion que me dedico la vez que nos conocimos

Kristel: si y así haríamos que ella y su novio se peleen

Koga: como seguro Kagome no le conto que yo fui su novio

Lucy: ahí Koga como se ve que te falta y te urge ser una Divina

Koga: déjense de tonterías y díganme su plan

Marian: al terminar la cancion el novio de Kagome le preguntara si le escribió esa cancion a él y ella le dirá la verdad, él se pondrá celoso y se hará una pelea

En la fiesta…

Marotti: LLEGO LA HORA DE KARAOKE, QUIEN SEA ALUMBRADO POR EL REFLECTOR TENDRA QUE CANTAR – dijo desde el escenario y el reflector a punto a…- QUIEN VA A CANTAR ES SHEREZADA – ella aunque no quería subió al escenario – BUENO A TI TE TOCA CANTAR…EL PRIMER DIA SIN TI – ella asintió, Marotti se fue del escenario y la música comenzó a sonar…(la cancion que viene es Atrévete a Soñar El Primer Día Sin Ti busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Ayer, en esta hora,  
En esta misma mesa,  
Tu sentado justo enfrente  
Donde ahora se sienta tu ausencia  
Me dijiste que te vas  
Wooo

Dos docenas de mis años  
Veinticuatro de tus horas  
Atraviesan como balas  
Una detrás de otra  
Mi existencia  
Me muero si no estás  
Wooo

Y ahora que ha vuelto  
el ansia del primer día sin ti  
y el presagio es tan oscuro  
que te juro que el futuro  
se presenta como un muro  
frente a mí

Sin tu compañía, tu calor,  
Tu sonrisa, tu mirada traviesa  
Tus palabras sencillas  
Pronunciando te quiero  
Regalándome un beso  
Que inundaba de luz mis mejillas

Sin tu telepatía, tus enfados,  
Tus risas, un poquito de todo  
Lo mejor de esta vida  
Se me escapa volando  
En dirección al espacio  
Que dejaste al marchar aquel día

Ayer al marcharte  
Por aquella puerta  
Te siguieron por la espalda  
Futuras reservas de sonrisas  
Y de felicidad

Hoy me sobran las palabras  
Mis besos y mis miradas  
Los minutos de mis horas  
Cada gesto de mi cara  
y de mi alma  
eran por y para ti  
wooo

Y ahora que ha vuelto  
el ansia del primer día sin ti  
y el presagio es tan oscuro  
que te juro que el futuro  
se presenta como un muro  
frente a mí

Sin tu compañía, tu calor,  
Tu sonrisa, tu mirada traviesa  
Tus palabras sencillas  
Pronunciando te quiero  
Regalándome un beso  
Que inundaba de luz mis mejillas

Sin tu telepatía, tus enfados,  
Tus risas, un poquito de todo  
Lo mejor de esta vida  
Se me escapa volando  
En dirección al espacio  
Que dejaste al marchar aquel día

Sin tu compañía, tu calor,  
Tu sonrisa, tu mirada traviesa  
Tus palabras sencillas  
Pronunciando te quiero  
Regalándome un beso  
Que inundaba de luz mis mejillas

Sin tu telepatía, tus enfados,  
Tus risas, un poquito de todo  
Lo mejor de esta vida  
Se me escapa volando  
En dirección al espacio  
Que dejaste al marchar aquel día

Que dejaste al marchar aquel día

La gente aplaudió, ella bajo del escenario y se chocó con…

Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagura, Kanna, Ayame, Miroku y Federico: hola

Inuyasha: hola Kagome – le bajo la tela que no dejaba ver su demás rostro

Kagome: hola chicos

Federico: Kagome porque nos dijistes que no venias

Kagome: cambie de opinión

Kanna: entonces Kagome vas a cantar con nosotros en la presentación

Kagome: sip

Inuyasha: chicos me dejarían hablar a solas con Kagome – ellos asintieron y se fueron – y Kagome cuando compraste ese disfraz

Kagome: ya lo tenía antes

Koga: claro que lo tenía verdad preciosa – apareció de pronto – porque la cancion que canto ase un minuto me la dedico a mi verdad hermosa

Inuyasha: OYE LOBO APESTOSO QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARLE ASI A MI NOVIA

Koga: a es cierto no me presente bien ante ustedes, soy Koga Wolf ex novio de Kagome y su futuro novio claro cuando termine con esta bestia

Inuyasha: CALLATE O QUIERES QUE TE GOLPE

Kagome: Inuyasha conoces a Koga – pregunto confundida

Inuyasha: lamentablemente si

Koga: si, si ya hablaron ahora Inuyasha la preciosa y yo nos vamos

Inuyasha: TU ERES EL QUE TE VAS O SINO TE ROMPO LA CARA

Koga: de acuerdo los dejo solos, nos vemos después hermosa – se fue

Inuyasha: me puedes explicar cómo conoces a ese idiota o me vas a decir que lo que dijo fue verdad

Kagome: si fue verdad Inuyasha yo fui novia de Koga, lo siento por no habértelo dicho antes pero tengo una explicación

Inuyasha: espero que me la des ya

Marotti:-desde el escenario- AHORA EL SALON QUE LLEVO AL SEGUNDO TRIUNFO A LA ESCUELA NOS VA A CANTAR SU CANCION SIMBOLO PASAEN AL ESCENARIO

Kagome: después de la cancion hablamos – el asintió

En el escenario la música comenzó a sonar y los chicos ya estaban en sus posiciones…

(la cancion que viene es Violetta Video Musical Esto No Puede Terminar busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Abro los ojos y mi voz  
Se quiebra de la emoción  
Luces aplausos y el telón  
Se abren en cada función

Inuyasha:  
Siento la música vibrar  
El cuerpo empieza a temblar 

Federico:

Respiro en cada ocasión  
Que empiece el juego…

Kagome:

La tierra que siento al pasar  
Y cada concierto al que voy  
La gente canta mi canción

Ayame:

¡Se siente el fuego!

Kagura:  
El aire de tu suspirar  
Es como viejo al volar

Sango:  
Me siento grande como el mar  
¡Cuánto los quiero! 

Todos:  
Esto no puede terminar  
Y yo no dejo de bailar  
Es una fiesta que no puede parar

Oohho  
Vamos no paren de saltar  
Oohho  
Hoy sé que somos muchos más  
Oohho  
Es el momento de gritar  
Oohho  
Los sueños se hacen realidad

Kanna:

Se siente fuerte el corazón  
Es infinito el amor

Ayame:  
Vuele la luz de tu interior  
Sigue mi ritmo

Todos:

Esto no puede terminar  
Y yo no dejo de cantar  
Es una fiesta que no puede parar

Oohho  
Vamos no paren de saltar  
Oohho  
Hoy sé que somos muchos más  
Oohho  
Es el momento de gritar  
Oohho  
Los sueños se hacen realidad

Oohho  
No paren de saltar  
Oohho  
Hoy sé que somos

Shippo:

¡Ha!  
Yo tengo clave sentimiento

Esto es transparente lo que siento 

Federico:

Somos viento policía  
Y somos más salados de la energía 

Miroku:

Siente el instinto en tu interior  
Y no le temas al amor 

Shippo:

Da lo que tú tengas para dar 

Federico:

Y nada ni nadie te podrá parar

Los tres:  
Se soñador, creador, pensador pensador

Miroku:  
Vive sin mentiras, y si no solo amor 

Inuyasha:

De eso se trata la vida  
Se trata de ser mejor oh oh oh

Todos:

Oohho  
Vamos no paren de saltar  
Oohho  
Hoy sé que somos muchos más  
Oohho  
Es el momento de gritar  
Oohho  
Los sueños se hacen realidad

La gente aplaudió y ellos bajaron del escenario…

Inuyasha: ahora si podemos hablar

Kagome: sip pero no aquí

Inuyasha: es cierto mejor vamos a la azotea – ella asintió y ellos se fueron

Después de cinco minutos en la azotea…

Inuyasha: ahora si podemos hablar – dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco

Kagome: si ahora sí, todo comenzó cuando…

_Recuerdo de Kagome…_

_Yo llegue a Estados Unidos, estaba entrando a la sala de música de la escuela y cuando entre vi a unas chicas cantando y bailando… (La cancion que viene es Atrévete a Soñar Primer Presentación de Las Divinas (Patito Llega al Camp))_

_Midoriko:_

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina  
aquí mandan las divinas  
porque somos gasolina  
gasolina de verdad._

Todos saben quién manda en este school  
porque nosotras somos gente cool  
gente que siente, con sangre caliente  
que quiere hacerse oir  
sea como sea, aquí no entran feas  
pa, que lo veas, te voy a mostrar  
mira esa fea, aquella otra fea  
aquí no pueden entrar. 

_Nosotras somos divinas tu no estas_

_Bonita eres terriblemente fea aquí no_

_Puedes entrar_

_Nosotras bailamos bien tú para nada bien_

_Pobrecita fea, fea aquí no tienes lugar_

_Las divinas, las divinas brillan, brillan_

_Como stars fuera feas, fuera feas_

_Para ustedes no hay lugar_

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina  
aquí mandan las divinas  
porque somos gasolina  
gasolina de verdad. _

_La gente se rio de mí, ahí fue cuando vi a Midoriko…ese mismo día conocí a Kristel, Marian, Paula y Lucy ellas también eran humilladas por las divinas, al día siguiente era el día del baile de disfraces yo me disfrace de Sherezada nadie me reconoció ya que en ese momento no tenía ni mis lente ni mí cola de caballo ya que hiba vestida igual que estoy ahorita, me subí al escenario y cante El Primer Día Sin Ti (si quieren imaginárselo pongan Atrévete a soñar el primer día sin ti busquen en YouTube) después de cantar me fui del escenario y Koga me persiguió hasta el jardín de la escuela cuando al fin me encontró…_

_Koga: espera cuál es tu nombre_

_Kagome: lo siento pero no te lo puedo decir_

_Koga: tienes una voz hermosa igual que tu_

_Kagome: gracias – se sonrojo_

_Koga: necesito saber quién eres – se acercó a mí para sacarme la tela que cubría mi boca y mi nariz_

_Kagome: no, lo siento pero me tengo que ir – se fue corriendo_

_Un día de escuela…_

_Koga: - me choque con el - oye fíjate por donde caminas, niña tonta– dijo y se fue_

_Kagome: lo siento…ahí que chico tan malcriado – eso era lo que dije desde afuera pero desde adentro me gusto el desde que lo vi en la fiesta de disfraces _

_Kristel: te chocaste con el novio de la tonta mayor_

_Kagome: como se llama_

_Marian: su nombre es Koga _

_Lucy: es un chico muy malcriado dice que le hace muchas bromas pesadas a los profesores_

_Kagome: así que le gustan las bromas_

_Paula: que tienes pensado_

_Kagome: le daré una cucharada de su propio chocolate_

_Al día siguiente, en el salón de clases…_

_Profesor: joven Koga llega tarde pase a sentarse a su asiento – el asintió y entro_

_Kagome pensando: gran sorpresa que se llevara_

_Desde que entro lo observe quería ver su cara cuando…_

_Koga:-se sentó pero su silla se destruyó y el quedo en el piso- QUIEN FUE – dijo enojado al ver que las personas se reían de el_

_Midoriko: ustedes lusers quien le hizo esto a mi novio _

_Profesor: Joven Koga usted ha destruido la silla ahora tendrá que pagarla y tendrá un castigo durante toda la semana se quedara en la escuela para limpiar las pizarras – todos se rieron de Koga_

_Al día siguiente, en los pasadizos de la escuela…_

_Kagome: que mal Koga recibiste una cuchara de tu propio chocolate - dije riendo y con sarcasmo _

_Koga: fuiste tú – dijo enojado_

_Kagome: no sé de qué me hablas_

_Koga: no te hagas la tonta tu sacaste las tuercas a mi asiento _

_Kagome: ahí estás loco_

_Koga: sabes a pesar de ser fea tienes cerebro pero te digo una cosa aquí el que hace bromas soy yo no tu así que no te metas en mi camino_

_Kagome: hui que miedo tengo – dije con sarcasmo_

_Desde ahí Koga y yo comenzamos a hacernos bromas mutuamente cada día las bromas eran peores y nos castigaban más los profesores, también desde ese momento comenzó una lucha entre Midoriko y yo me detestaba por hacerle bromas a su novio yo no le decía nada no me interesaba lo que me decía_

_Un día después de dos meses el profesor de química y física dejo hacer un experimento en pareja y a mí me tocó con Koga, yo le dije a Koga que nos juntáramos en el recreo y fuéramos al laboratorio de química y el enojado pero acepto, en la sala de química…_

_Kagome: sabes he estado pensando y si ponemos líquidos espesos con líquidos sin peso_

_Koga: te refieres a que en un tubo pongan un líquido como por ejemplo el aceite y encima pongamos agua de color_

_Koga: sip pero no sería solo un líquido sino como unos seis tres con peso y tres sin peso, cuando ya hayamos puesto los líquidos tapamos el tubo lo ponemos de cabeza y los seis líquidos no se combinan si no vuelven a su posición que solo esta vez al revés ¿Qué dices aceptas hacer ese experimento?_

_Koga: si suena interesante pensé que no sabrías nada de química ni ciencias_

_Kagome: claro que si se cómo crees que te hago todas esas bromas eso es ciencia y química, supongo que tú también sabes de eso_

_Koga: si aunque la gente no lo crea yo soy bueno para los cursos de ciencias, química y matemáticas_

_Kagome: a veces la gente te justa sin conocerte_

_Koga: sabes pensé que siempre nos llevaríamos mal – dándole una sonrisa_

_Kagome: y ahora que piensas_

_Koga:- se sonrojo – nada mejor ahí que comenzar con el experimento_

_Todos los días nos juntábamos con la excusa del experimento pero en verdad nos juntábamos para hablar de nosotros nuestros gustos y disgustos y resulto que tenemos mucho en común, cada día nos llevamos mejor pasaron dos semanas y en la feria de ciencias nosotros ganamos estábamos muy felices y nos abrazamos eso hiso que Midoriko explotara de celos…_

_Midoriko: KOGA COMO LA VAS A ABRAZAR A UNA FEA TONTA_

_Koga: ya me cansaste Midoriko si no quieres que terminemos deja de hablarle así a Kagome – ella se quedó callada y yo impresionada _

_Midoriko: COMO TE ATREVES HABLARME A MI ASI QUE TE PASA_

_Koga: te hablo como se me da la regalada gana Kagome es mi mejor amiga y no voy a dejar que le hables así_

_Después de eso Midoriko y Koga paraban peleando por mi ella me quería humillar y Koga me defendía, paso una semana y Koga y yo nos seguíamos juntando pero esta vez no para estudiar ni hacer un proyecto si no para ir al cine salir al parque y muchas cosas más, el día lunes en el recreo…_

_Midoriko: KOGA AHORA MISMO EXPLICAME PORQUE SIGUES VIENDOTE CON ESA FEA_

_Koga: DEJA DE LLAMARLA ASI Y SI ME SIGO BIENDO CON ELLA ES PORQUE CON KAGOME ME DIVIERTO COSA QUE CONTIGO NUNCA LO HICE_

_Midoriko: TU NO ME PUEDES HABLAR ASI SOY TU NOVIA_

_Koga: EXACTO ERES MI NOVIA Y SI NO QUIERES QUE TERMINE CONTIGO NO ME MOLESTES_

_El día martes, en el parque Koga y yo estábamos caminando por ahí…_

_Kagome: sabes yo tampoco pienso que nos deberíamos seguir viendo_

_Koga: porque acaso Midoriko te está molestando_

_Kagome: no, no es eso…mira Koga Midoriko es tu novia y tiene todo el derecho al sentirse celosa, en realidad en estos momentos deberías de estar con ella no conmigo_

_Koga: sabes yo no quiero a Midoriko es verdad al principio cuando la vi me gusto por ser bonita pero cuando nos hicimos novios me di cuenta que por dentro ella es horrible ni yo mismo la soporto_

_Kagome: pero entonces porque sigues siendo su novio_

_Koga: no lo sé por costumbre soy su novio desde hace dos años y la gente dice que nos vemos bien juntos_

_Kagome: sabes yo pienso que no importa lo que diga la gente sino lo que tu sientes lo que dice tu corazón_

_Koga: quieres saber lo que dice mi corazón_

_Kagome: no me refería a eso si no que…_

_Koga: mi corazón dice que – llevo mi mano hacia donde está su corazón – mi corazón dice que te ama Kagome_

_Kagome: Koga – estábamos tan cerca uno del otro nos íbamos a besar pero fuimos interrumpidos…_

_Midoriko: KOGA COMO TE ATREVES A ENGAÑARME Y TODABIA CON ESTA FEA LUSER _

_Koga: CALLATE MIDORIKO CREO QUE CON ESTO TE QUEDA CLARO QUE TERMINAMOS YA NO PIENSO SER TU NOVIO_

_Midoriko: ME LAS PAGARAS TU KOGA Y TU KAGOME SE ARREPENTIRAN POR HAVERME ECHO ESTO – se fue_

_Kagome: Koga y creo que…_

_Koga: Kagome quieres ser mi novia_

_Kagome: si – dije con una sonrisa y lo abrazo, cuando terminamos de abrazarnos el intento besarme pero – Koga creo que en este momento no es el ideal para besarnos recién comenzamos a ser novios_

_Koga: tienes razón_

_Al día siguiente en el recreo, en la cafetería…_

_Kristel: no lo puedo creer le quitaste el novio a Midoriko_

_Kagome: oigan yo no lo hice con intensión _

_Marian: pero es igual ahí como quisiera ver la cara de Midoriko _

_Lucy: te sentiste triunfadora Kagome_

_Kagome: bueno en parte si yo me enamore de Koga y el también de mi así que me haya quedado con él fue un triunfo para mi_

_Paula: entonces vas un punto tú y cero puntos Midoriko_

_Kristel: y Kagome piensas participar en el concurso de talentos_

_Marian: es cierto hemos oído que dicen que tu cantas hermoso_

_Kagome: ahí sí pero eso lo deje en el pasado – recordando a Sesshomaru_

_Lucy: pero participa así si ganas tendrás dos puntos contra los cero puntos de Midoriko_

_Midoriko: hablando de mi grupo de feas ahí claro como soy el tema de conversación de todos ya que voy a ganar el concurso_

_Paula: pues no es cierto porque el concurso lo va a ganar Kagome_

_Marian: porque ella últimamente te para ganando en todo_

_Midoriko: cállense FEAS – nosotras nos fuimos y la dejamos sola – así que el concurso de talentos pues esa va a ser mi venganza contra ti Kagome_

_Ese día del concurso Midoriko canto su típica cancion Gasolina pero ella lo cantaba sola ya no tenía su grupo ya que sus supuestas amigas se le alejaron ya que a ellas también las humillaba, pasaron muchos participantes mas solo faltaba yo, cuando dijeron mi nombre subí al escenario y vi que el auditorio estaba lleno de gente pero no tuve miedo cuando se escuchó la música comencé a cantar…(la cancion que viene es Atrévete a Soñar Un Mundo De Caramelo busquen en YouTube)_

_Kagome:_

_Hazme un mundo de caramelo  
llena el aire con algodón  
que los dulces caigan del cielo  
las estrellas piñatas son  
derrepente las alegrías  
se me antojan de corazón  
si me como a besos la vida  
chocolate los sueños son  
pa´ que todo lo que este bueno  
siempre este a punto de turrón  
si los dulces son de colores  
los recuerdos también lo son  
en el cine las palomitas  
el calor para los raspados_

Hazme un mundo de caramelo  
para el frío del corazón  
picosita la vida  
dulcecito el amor  
sonrisitas de nieve  
que me regalen un rayito de sol  
arrocito con leche pa' vivir  
para darle sabor a todo  
lo que de pronto se queda triste  
se queda solo  
uooohh  
Quiero un mundo de caramelo  
donde todo sepa mejor  
y esa niña que llevo dentro  
se me escapa del corazón  
pa' que juegue con sus amigos  
y se ría con todo el mundo  
que la risa de todos los niños  
es la música del amor  
Hazme un mundo de caramelo  
llena el aire con algodón  
que los dulces caigan del cielo  
las estrellas piñatas son  
derrepente las alegrías  
se me antojan de corazón  
si me como a besos la vida  
chocolate los sueños son...  
picosita la vida  
dulcecito el amor  
sonrisitas de nieve  
que me regalen un rayito de sol  
arrocito con leche pa' vivir  
para darle sabor a todo  
lo que de pronto se queda triste  
se queda solo  
uooohh

Quiero un mundo de caramelo  
donde todo sepa mejor  
y esa niña que llevo dentro  
se me escapa del corazón  
pa' que juegue con sus amigos  
y se ría con todo el mundo  
que la risa de todos los niños  
es la música del amor  
Hazme un mundo de caramelo  
llena el aire con algodón  
que los dulces caigan del cielo  
las estrellas piñatas son  
en el cine las palomitas  
el calor para los raspados  
de repente las alegrías  
para el frío del corazón..  
Uoohh...

Quiero un mundo de caramelo  
donde todo sepa mejor  
y esa niña que llevo dentro  
se me escape del corazón  
pa que juegue con sus amigos  
y se ría con todo el mundo  
que la risa de todos los niños  
es la música del amor  
Hazme un mundo de caramelo  
llena el aire con algodón  
que los dulces caigan del cielo  
las estrellas piñatas son  
en el cine las palomitas  
el calor para los raspados  
de repente las alegrías  
para el frío del corazón  
picosita la vida  
dulcecito el amor.

_La gente me aplaudió, pero cuando termine de cantar escuche que alguien me dijo "ESTA ES MI VENGANZA" no entendí eso entonces mire a los costados y vi a Midoriko que jalo una cuerda y entendí lo que pasaba cuando un montón de agua con pegamento y plumas caían sobre mi arriba en el techo había un balde con toda esas cosas cuando el balde se vacío la gente comenzó a reírse de mi yo comencé a llorar y salí del escenario Koga me persiguió pero corrí muy rápido y me escondí en el árbol del parque comenzó a llover y a caer truenos entonces…_

_Kagome: esta fue tu venganza Midoriko y también fue la última vez que deje que alguien me haga daño ya no más, a partir de este momento ya no existe la Kagome tonta y buena esa Kagome está muerta, ahora tu Midoriko me vas a pagar lo que me has hecho…te lo juro_

_Pasaron el día sábado y domingo, el día lunes, entre por la puerta de la escuela y comencé a caminar la gente me miraba pero no con burla si no con impresión y coquetería_

_Kagome:-yo llevaba puesto una falda muy chiquita de color blanco, un polo de color rosado con tiras, tenía el cabello rubio con negro y encima tenía un tiara de color plateado, mi mano sujetaba un lapicero que tenía forma de pluma de color rosado -_

_Koga: Kagome que te paso_

_Kagome: nada solo que me cambie de look ¿te gusta?_

_Koga: claro que me gusta_

_Kagome: sabes he pensado en hacerle una broma a la profesora de computación_

_Koga: y en que consiste_

_Kagome: sobrecargue todas las computadoras cuando las prendan es posible que exploten_

_Koga: sabes me encanta hacer bromas que te parece si para mañana hacemos otra broma_

_Kagome: de acuerdo pero ya se a quien le podemos hacer la broma – los dos nos reímos_

_Cuando ingrese al salón del dije a Kristel, Marian, Paula y Lucy cual era mi plan ella aceptaron unirse a mí, cuando vi a Midoriko…_

_Midoriko: no puede ser ya vieron que tanto inspiro a las personas que se copian de mi – dijo para que todo el salón escuchara_

_Kagome: pues estas equivocada, tu inspiración – se rio – no me hagas reír, tu a quien inspiras es a que las personas vallan al baño_

_Todos: HUI – dijeron todo el salón_

_Midoriko: que graciosa mira la diferencia – no hablo porque yo comencé a hablar_

_Kagome: la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo tengo glamur y buen gusto en cambio tú te vistes como esas chicas prostitutas_

_Todos: HUI – dijeron todo el salón_

_Kagome: otra diferencia es que yo se cantar y lo hago precioso en cambio tu cantas como si estuvieran matando a un gato_

_Todos: HUI – dijeron todo el salón_

_Kagome: otra diferencia es que yo tengo cerebro y tú no apenas pasas el año porque tu papito les da plata a los profesores_

_Todos: HUI – dijeron todo el salón_

_Midoriko: CALLATE – dijo ya enojada_

_Kagome: cuando yo tenga 40 años seguiré igual de hermosa en cambio tú con tantas cirugías que te haces se te vendrá lo más vieja _

_Midoriko: cállate – con lágrimas que no salían_

_Kagome: hui pobrecita quiere llorar – dije burlona – sabes podría seguir con más diferencia y claro en todas yo salgo bien y tu mal pero no voy a seguir no vale que gaste mi tiempo en una perdedora como tu_

_La gente se rio de ella, al siguiente día mis amigas vinieron más hermosas y arregladas como yo, nos pusimos de nombre de grupo Las Divinas comenzamos humillando a Midoriko después a sus antiguas amigas hasta que al final terminamos humillando a todas las chicas feas y chicos feos, los papeles se cambiaron…Koga y yo seguíamos siendo novios nos divertíamos haciendo bromas junto con Las Divinas él también comenzó a humillar a las chicas y chicos feos…Las Divinas y yo cantábamos canciones para humillar a las personas…así pasaron los años, Midoriko ya no era nadie Las Divinas y yo la humillábamos y ella se dejaba_

_Pasaron tres años, llegamos a España, después de días fui al restaurant donde Koga me sito y lo primero que vi fue a Midoriko con un disfraz de Sherezada igualito al mio besándose con Koga no los interrumpí y me fui, quería desahogarme me entere que había una competencia de motocrós ese mismo día no lo dude me fui con mi moto y a la ultima hora me inscribí, la carrera la gane el primer lugar y fue una grande sorpresa cuando vi que el segundo lugar era…_

_Kagome:-me choque con alguien- oye tu tonto e idiota fíjate por donde caminas_

_León: que ánimos Kagome_

_Kagome: que haces tú aquí tonto_

_León: que no recuerdas que yo nací en México y yo vivo aquí_

_Kagome: ahí que mala suerte tengo, así que tu ganaste el segundo lugar_

_León: debí de ganar pero te interpusiste en mi camino _

_Kagome: acéptalo Leon yo siempre estaré adelante que tu_

_Volví a ver a Leon el primer chico de quien me enamore mis sentimientos se revolvieron, paso un mes y yo constante mente hiba a la pista de motocrós y me encontraba con Leon, Koga hacia lo mismo ya no pasábamos tiempo juntos supongo que se hiba a ver con Midoriko, un estaba muy triste porque Koga fue el chico que me hizo olvidar a Sesshomaru en verdad lo llegue a amar Leon me vio así y me pregunto que me pasaba le conté todo y me puse a llorar Leon me consoló y me abrazo, no me di cuenta que Koga nos estaba espiando, me despedí de Leon y me fui, después de una hora llegue al hotel donde los chicos de la beca nos quedábamos entre a mi habitación y seguido de mi entro…_

_Kagome: que haces aquí_

_Koga: ME VAS A EXPLICAR QUE HACIAS CON ESE TONTO_

_Kagome: ese tonto tiene nombre y es Leon_

_Koga: PUES ME EXPLICAS QUE HACIAS CON LEON_

_Kagome: NO TIENES CARA PARA VENIRME TUS CELOS_

_Koga: CLARO QUE TENGO DERECHO SOY TU NOVIO_

_Kagome: NOVIO QUE ME ENGAÑA CON LA FALSA SHEREZADA DE MIDORIKO_

_Koga: VEO QUE YA TE ENTERASTE_

_Kagome: PUES SI_

_Koga: ENTONCES SERA MAS FACIL ESTO, KAGOME TU Y YO HEMOS TERMINADO_

_Kagome: SABES QUE ME ALEGRA QUE ME LO DIGAS…ANTES QUE TE VALLAS SOLO QUIERO HACERTE UNA PREGUNTA_

_Koga: CUAL_

_Kagome: A TU FALSA SHEREZADA MIDORIKO LE HAS PUESTO UNA TRAMPA_

_Koga: NO_

_Kagome: PUES ERES UN TONTO SOLO SABES LO QUE QUIERES SABER QUE ELLA TE DIJO QUE ES SHEREZADA QUE TE MUESTRE UNA PRUBE NISIQUIERA LA HAS ESCUCHADO CANTAR Y VAS A VER QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR_

_Koga: TE HAS VUELTO LOCA – se fue_

_Desde que se fue busque en mis maletas y mi ropa mi disfraz de Sherezada, sabía que al siguiente día tenia en mente ponerme mi disfraz de Sherezada para que el tonto de Koga se dé cuenta de quién era verdaderamente Sherezada…llego el día y cuando entre a la fiesta yo tenía una capa que tapaba mi disfraz me escondí y escuche y vi la conversación de Midoriko y Koga_

_Koga: Midoriko porque no cantas la cancion que me dedicaste en el baile de disfraces _

_Midoriko: la cancion_

_Koga: si no lo recuerdas_

_Midoriko: si claro que la recuerdo_

_Koga: y también recuerdas cuando te bese ahí no Midoriko…-el hiba a decir que fue un error lo que dijo pero Midoriko lo interrumpió_

_Midoriko: claro que si recuerdo cuando nos besamos_

_Koga pensando: Kagome tenía razón Midoriko no es la verdadera Sherezada, aunque también se pudo haber equivocado voy a hacerle otra prueba_

_Koga: y porque no cantas con esa voz de niña con la que cantaste la otra vez_

_Midoriko: es que…_

_Koga: porque tú eres la verdadera Sherezada verdad_

_Midoriko: si claro que sí, voy al escenario a cantarte_

_Ella subió, le dijo al DJ la cancion y zona la música ella comenzó a cantar…_

_(si quieren imaginarse pongan Antonella canta El Primer Día Sin Ti busquen en YouTube)_

_Midoriko:_

_Ayer, en esta hora,  
En esta misma mesa,  
Tu sentado justo enfrente  
Donde ahora se sienta tu ausencia  
Me dijiste que te vas  
Wooo_

Dos docenas de mis años  
Veinticuatro de tus horas  
Atraviesan como balas  
Una detrás de otra  
Mi existencia  
Me muero si no estás  
Wooo

Y ahora que ha vuelto  
el ansia del primer día sin ti  
y el presagio es tan oscuro  
que te juro que el futuro  
se presenta como un muro  
frente a mí

Sin tu compañía, tu calor,  
Tu sonrisa, tu mirada traviesa  
Tus palabras sencillas  
Pronunciando te quiero  
Regalándome un beso  


_La gente decía "Buu" por eso ella dejo de cantar y fue a donde estaba Koga_

_Koga: tú no eres Sherezada_

_Midoriko: no es cierto no lo soy pero logre lo que quería – dijo y lo beso_

_Yo me quite la capa, subí al escenario, hice que pusieran la música de nuevo y comencé a cantar… (si quieren imaginárselo pongan Atrévete a soñar el primer día sin ti busquen en YouTube)_

_Kagome: _

_Ayer, en esta hora,  
En esta misma mesa,  
Tu sentado justo enfrente  
Donde ahora se sienta tu ausencia  
Me dijiste que te vas  
Wooo_

Dos docenas de mis años  
Veinticuatro de tus horas  
Atraviesan como balas  
Una detrás de otra  
Mi existencia  
Me muero si no estás  
Wooo

Y ahora que ha vuelto  
el ansia del primer día sin ti  
y el presagio es tan oscuro  
que te juro que el futuro  
se presenta como un muro  
frente a mí

Sin tu compañía, tu calor,  
Tu sonrisa, tu mirada traviesa  
Tus palabras sencillas  
Pronunciando te quiero  
Regalándome un beso  
Que inundaba de luz mis mejillas

Sin tu telepatía, tus enfados,  
Tus risas, un poquito de todo  
Lo mejor de esta vida  
Se me escapa volando  
En dirección al espacio  
Que dejaste al marchar aquel día

Ayer al marcharte  
Por aquella puerta  
Te siguieron por la espalda  
Futuras reservas de sonrisas  
Y de felicidad

Hoy me sobran las palabras  
Mis besos y mis miradas  
Los minutos de mis horas  
Cada gesto de mi cara  
y de mi alma  
eran por y para ti  
wooo

Y ahora que ha vuelto  
el ansia del primer día sin ti  
y el presagio es tan oscuro  
que te juro que el futuro  
se presenta como un muro  
frente a mí

Sin tu compañía, tu calor,  
Tu sonrisa, tu mirada traviesa  
Tus palabras sencillas  
Pronunciando te quiero  
Regalándome un beso  
Que inundaba de luz mis mejillas

Sin tu telepatía, tus enfados,  
Tus risas, un poquito de todo  
Lo mejor de esta vida  
Se me escapa volando  
En dirección al espacio  
Que dejaste al marchar aquel día

Sin tu compañía, tu calor,  
Tu sonrisa, tu mirada traviesa  
Tus palabras sencillas  
Pronunciando te quiero  
Regalándome un beso  
Que inundaba de luz mis mejillas

Sin tu telepatía, tus enfados,  
Tus risas, un poquito de todo  
Lo mejor de esta vida  
Se me escapa volando  
En dirección al espacio  
Que dejaste al marchar aquel día

_Que dejaste al marchar aquel día_

_Cuando termine de cantar la gente aplaudió y fui donde estaba Koga y Midoriko la gente me miraba pero a mí no me importaba Las Divinas se pusieron detrás de mi _

_Kagome: espero que ya te hayas dado cuenta de quien verdaderamente era Sherezada pero si no te cabe en la cabeza – me saque la tela que me tapaba la boca – soy yo _

_Koga: Kagome…_

_Midoriko: pero muy tarde Kagome, Koga y yo somos novios_

_Kagome: sabes que fea y falsa eso no me interesa que recojas lo que voto _

_Koga: Kagome escúchame Midoriko me tendió una trampa_

_Kagome: y tu bien idiota caites_

_Midoriko: claro porque siempre me quiso a mi_

_Kagome: sabes que fea ya no te aguanto más – agarre la torta de chocolate que estaba en la mesa y se la tire en su cabeza – no te metas en mi camino Midoriko o lo pagaras peor, Divinas_

_Kristel, Marian, Paula y Lucy: si Kagome_

_Kagome: encárguense de Midoriko y de Koga – ellas asintieron y yo me fui_

_Las divinas le tiraban jugo, dulces y muchos bocaditos a Koga y Midoriko ellos se sentían muy humillados haciendo que Midoriko llorara y que Koga se fuera enojado porque todos se reían de ellos _

_Desde ahí nunca más escuche de Koga y de Midoriko fue como si no existieran para mí, me puse en muchos concursos de motocrós paraba mucho tiempo con Leon nos volvimos a enamorar y fuimos novios durante todo lo que seguía de tiempo, faltaba cinco meses para que se terminara la beca faltaba una semana para que nos fuéramos a Italia, Leon me dijo que se hiba ir a Perú me hiba a dejar me llene de furia y lo termine, toda la furia que tenía la desquite con Midoriko ya que si ella no hubiera hecho que Koga y yo termináramos yo no hubiera sufrido por la partida de Leon…el día de su presentación ella canto una cancion y canto muy bonito en el momento que termino de cantar…_

_Kagome: LLEGO LA HORA DE MI VENGANZA MIDORIKO – dije y ella me escuche tire la cuerda_

_Ella se llenó de barro y basura todos se reían de ella, comenzó a llorar…_

_Kagome: TE DIJE MIDORIKO QUE NO TE METIERAS EN MI CAMINO – dije cuando estaba a su costado de ella y me reía de ella, las divinas también vinieron y se pusieron a insultarla_

_Lucy: FEA_

_Kristel: TONTA_

_Paula: HORRIBLE_

_Marian: LUSER_

_Kagome: IDIOTA_

_Lucy: INVESIL_

_Kristel: IDIOTA_

_Paula: ESTUPIDA_

_Comenzaron a gritarle cosas muy feas yo ya no le dije nada más ella comenzó a llorar más y gritar esa vez me dio mucha pena y me fui corriendo me di cuenta de todo el daño que le hacía a las personas…desde ahí nunca más me junte con Las Divinas _

_Hasta el día que fui a Perú con Leon, me las encontré…_

_Xxxx: oye que no te fijas por donde caminas_

_Yyyy: eres una fea y tonta_

_Kagome: ustedes…_

_Xxxx y Yyyy: Kagome…_

_Kagome: Kristel, Marian – las abrase y ellas hicieron lo mismo_

_Kristel: Kagome que bueno que nos volvemos a encontrar_

_Marian: es cierto para volver a ser las divinas y tu como la capitana_

_Kagome: chicas yo ya les dije que no pienso volver a ser una divina pero me alegra verlas_

_Despues salimos toda la tarde de compras y me reencontré con Paula y Lucy, me volví a juntar con ellas pero cuando humillaban a las personas yo les decía que no hicieran eso y discutíamos…después regrese a Japón el día de la presentación final y después cuando volví…me encontré con…_

_Kagome:-entra por la puerta- ya regrese_

_Xxxx: si regresaste para volver a mis brazos y volver a ser mi novia para que todo vuelva a ser como antes Divina_

_Kagome:-se quedó en shock y solo dijo- Koga…_

_Koga: Kagome no sabes cuánto te extrañe – dijo mientras la abrazaba_

_Kagome: yo también te extrañe Koga, lo siento si la última vez que nos vimos las divinas te humillaron perdona_

_Koga: Kagome que te paso tu pidiendo disculpas _

_Kagome:-se separó de él y se sonto en su cama- he cambiado Koga yo ya no soy una divina reaccione y me di cuenta que humillar a una persona no es divertido_

_Koga: Kagome que te pasa claro que es divertido que te parece si salimos a burlarnos de los feos como antes_

_Kagome: no Koga anda tu solo – dije enojada_

_Koga: Kagome dime quien te hiso cambiar de opinión para matarlo_

_Kagome: el amor verdadero y tiene nombre Inuyasha Taiso_

_Desde ahí le conté todo lo que me paso él no quería creer que me había olvidado de él, todos los días en la escuela me coquetea y cortejaba pero yo no le hacía caso a veces Leon me ayudaba a deshacerme de él y así paso el tiempo_

_Fin del recuerdo de Kagome…_

Kagome: y aquí estoy, Koga y las divinas me dijeron que venían a la fiesta por eso no quería venir…-vio que Inuyasha estaba en shock- Inuyasha que te pasa, seguro me vas a juzgar por haber maltratado a…-no hablo más porque Inuyasha la callo con un beso

Inuyasha:-se separo de ella- Kagome yo te amo por lo que eres ahora no por lo que fuiste en el pasado

Kagome:-lo beso y después se separó- gracias Inuyasha…ahí que regresar a la fiesta te parece – el asintió y se fueron agarrados de la mano

Inuyasha pensando: _Kagome menciono…Midoriko…no creo que se la Midoriko que conocí_- comenzó a recordar

_Recuerdo de Inuyasha…_

_Japón, Tokio, 28 de Febrero, en las calles una chica de cabello negro muy oscuro con ojos negros cruzaba la pista pero no se dio cuenta que un carro venía a máxima velocidad antes de que el carro la atropellara alguien la salvo…_

_Inuyasha: estas bien_

_Xxxx: si – dijo con una sonrisa_

_Inuyasha: cuál es tu nombre_

_Xxxx: me llamo Midoriko – dándole la mano_

_Fin del recuerdo de Inuyasha…_

En la fiesta…

Sango: chicas han visto a Miroku

Ayame: yo no lo vi

Kagura: yo recuerdo que se fue al jardín

Kanna: miren ahí esta – señalando a Miroku con Kristel muy apegados y coquetos

Sango no lo pensó ni un momento y fue a donde estaban los dos, ella estaba muy celosa…

Sango: Miroku me puedes explicar que haces con esta tipa

Kristel: esta tipa tiene nombre querida

Sango: un nombre que no me interesa – dijo furiosa

Kristel: quien te crees para hablarme así

Sango: yo soy la novia de este idiota – señalando a Miroku

Kristel: pues si eres su novia se ve que no eres suficiente para el porque me busca a mi

Sango: CALLATE - le hiba a pegar pero Kanna, Kagura y Ayame las detuvieron

Kristel: atrévete a tocarme y sales peor que cerdo de aquí – dijo amenazante

Ayame: oye deberías de tener respeto con Sango

Paula: Kristel deja de pelear con chicas aniñadas que usan dos coletas – dijo viniendo de repente y refiriéndose a Ayame

Kristel: no te preocupes Pau estas no son nada

Kagura: a quien le llamas nada tú una chica con mal gusto

Marian: mal gusto tendrás tú en tu cabello que asco que te has hecho con tu pelo si se podría decir pelo a tus pajas que tienes en la cabeza

Kanna: oigan ustedes que les pasa nadie les ha hecho a ustedes nada, el problema es que su amiga sea una resbalosa – refiriéndose a Kristel

Lucy: oye haz clic y minimízate okey, lo que Kris haga nos concierne a las cuatro

Sango: quienes son ustedes para hablarnos así

Kristel: Yo Soy Kristel

Marian: Yo Soy Marian

Paula: Yo Soy Paula

Lucy: Yo Soy Lucy

Las cuatro: Y Nosotras Somos Las Divinas

Sango: a ustedes son las engreídas con las que Kagome se juntaba cuando le faltaba cerebro como a ustedes que bueno que ahora es como nosotras

Kristel: así que ustedes son las tontas, lusers y feas que cambiaron a Kag

Ayame: a quienes les dices feas ustedes por si no saben apenas tienen una neurona en el cerebro claro si lo que tienen en cerebro

Marian: a ustedes les decimos tontas, lusers y feas porque lo son en cambio nosotras somos unas Winners, hermosas y por su puesto

Las cuatro: Divinas

Kagura: divinas, divinas es lo único que en su cerebro se grabó porque ni siquiera saben sumar ni restar

Paula: saben que a todo esto si Kris quiere coquetear con tu novio déjenla total acaso el no habla para decir que tiene novia seguro que no te quiere – dijo hiriendo a Sango

Kanna:-se dio cuenta que Sango estaba triste- cállense todas ustedes son unas resbalosas

Lucy: y tu porque te metes donde nadie te llamo mugre fea

Y empezó la pelea se paraban gritando cosas muy feas y fuertes las chicas se peleaban y la gente las miraba hasta que alguien hablo

Miroku: hoy chicas sé que la pelea es por mí y sé que soy irresistible pero…

Todas: TU CALLATE – gritaron y siguieron insultándose

Las chicas siguieron insultándose hasta que Sango no aguanto más y le tiro una cachetada a Kristel se tiraron al piso las dos y comenzó la verdadera pelea era Sango vs Kristel, Marian vs Ayame, Kagura vs Paula y Lucy vs Kanna se pegaban y jalaban los pelos aunque el cabello de las divinas mas era de extensiones

Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraron con Federico y Shippo los cuatro se dirigieron a la fiesta y lo primero que encontraron fue a sus amigas junto con Las Divinas tiradas en el piso jalándose los pelos y pegándose gente a su alrededor que animaban a las chicas con la pelea, al instante fueron a donde estaban…

Kagome: CHICAS – no le escuchaban y escucho una risa de…- Koga que te pasa porque te ríes

Koga: hermosa tranquilízate

Inuyasha: CALLATE NO LE DIGAS HERMOSA

Federico: Inuyasha no provoques una pelea ya tenemos suficiente con ellas – señalando a las chicas que seguían peleando

Shippo: oigan mejor ahí que separarlas – ellos asintieron

Las separaron Inuyasha y Federico calmaban a sus amigas y Koga y Shippo a Las Divinas, Kagome en el medio…

Kagome: chicas cálmense Kris, Mari, Pau y Lucy – ellas asintieron – está bien ahora que ya están más calmadas por favor váyanse y tú también Koga – ellos asintieron y se fueron, miro a sus amigas – están bien

Ayame: si no te preocupes

Sango: y todo por culpa de…- miro al alrededor- donde esta Miroku

Kanna: yo vi cuando intento separarte de Kristel pero lo empujaste creo

Shippo: miren ahí está – señalando a Miroku que salía de debajo de la mesa

Miroku: ufh ya termino la pelea – todos asintieron

Kagura: Miroku eres un cobarde

Federico: chicas enserio esto parecía un rin de box – todos se rieron

Inuyasha: que noche más loca

Kagome: es cierto mejor ya vámonos

Todos caminaron hacia la salida y se dirigieron a sus casas, Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron en el auto de el...despues de media hora, en las afueras de la mansion Higurashi, en un auto...

Kagome: al fin ya se acabo la fiesta

Inuyasha: mas que fiesta yo diria aclaraciones del pasado

Kagome: como sea pero lo mejor que ya se acabaron las desconfianzas - lo beso - ahora si me voy adios Inuyasha - salio del auto y se fue

Inuyasha: si ya no mas desconfianzas - dijo susurando y con tristezas

Inuyasha pensando: _ojala que no sea verdad, ojala que Midoriko no sea la Midoriko que conoce Kagome...y si es asi...no imposible mejor no le digo nada a Kagome o si no se va a enojar conmigo, se ra mejor que no diga ni mensione nada..._

Continuara...


	28. Chapter 28

Los dias sabado y domingo pasaron...llego el dia Lunes inicio de clases, en las calles de la ciudad... (la cancion que viene es High School Musical El Desafio El Verano Termino Argentina busquen en Youtube)

Inuyasha:

Otra vez

las clases van a comenzar

hay muchos sueños

que alcanzar

el verano termino

Kagome:

otra vez

las clases van a comenzar

hay muchos sueños

que alcanzar

el verano termino

Inuyasha:

un nuevo año

va a empezar

hay nuevos desafíos

ya se me va el corazón

Kagome:

ya no puedo esperar

ay mucho que aprender

eso me llena de emoción

Todos:

ay un sueño y una ilusión

dentro de cada corazón

este año puede ser mejor

otra vez

las clases van a comenzar

hay muchos sueños

que alcanzar

el verano termino

Miroku:

de nuevo estoy aca

Shippo:

de nuevo

geografía, historia y matemáticas

Federico:

no vallas a olvidar

lo bueno de encontrarse

con nuestras fanáticas

Todos:

ay un sueño y una ilusión

dentro de cada corazón

este año puede ser mejor

Ayame y Kagura:

me quiero enamorar

tal vez al chico

de mis sueños

voy a conocer

Kanna y Sango:

hay tanto

que estudiar

no creo que haya

tiempo no vas a poder

Todos:

ay un sueño y una ilusión

dentro de cada corazón

este año puede ser mejor

otra vez

las clases van a comenzar

hay muchos sueños

que alcanzar

el verano termino

Kristel, Marian, Pula y Lucy:

acabo de llegar

y ya están todos

comentando lo linda

que estoy

Koga:

no se si eso es verdad

por que parece

que esta vez

nadie se fija en vos

Todos:

ay un sueño y una ilusión

dentro de cada corazón

este año puede ser mejor

otra vez

las clases van a comenzar

hay muchos sueños

que alcanzar

el verano termino

otra vez

las clases van a comenzar

hay muchos sueños

que alcanzar

el verano termino

Todos se fueron a sus salones emocionados, en el salon de 4-C nuestro grupo favorito se hiban a sentar en sus mismos lugares pero notaron algo extraño cuando entraron...

Federico: no puede ser mesas para dos personas

Shippo: y ahora como nos sentamos

Angie: chicos pasen sientense

Kagome: pero Angie el salon esta lleno de carpetas para dos

Ayame: es cierto los años anteriores nos sentamos en carpetas de uno

Angie: no se preocupen yo los voy a acomodar pero antes quiero que todos pasen - los demas almunos entraron pero a las chicas no les hagradaron cuando vieron a...

Sango: ustedes

Kristel: no puede ser como dejan entrar a padilleras

Ayame: como nos dijeron

Marian: pandilleras son lo que son no

Paula: por como pelear con nosotras en la fiesta cuando nos fuimos a nuestras casas nuestros padres creyeron que nos habian asaltado asi que ustedes son pandilleras

Kagura: ustedes no se quedan atras, ademas ustedes comensaron la pelea

Lucy: quien fue la que le pego a Kristel primero

Kanna: oye Sango estaba en su derecho ya que Kristel coqueteaba con Miroku

Angie: YA BASTA, ahora dejemne acomodarlos en sus asientos - ellas asintieron - bien en la mesas de adelante van Kristel, Marian, Lucy, Paula, Kagome y Koga e Inuyasha no quiero quejas - viendo que Inuyasha hiba a gritar - sientense de dos justo como los llame - ellos asintieron

Angie comenzo a ordenar a los alumnos en sus asientos, ya eran las 8:35 a.m. recien ya todos estaban en sus asientos...

Angie: bueno chicos ya que todos estan ordenados les quiero comunicar que el salon se va a divir en dos grupos

Todos: QUE

Kagome: pero Angie los dos ultimnos años hemos estado unidos no separados

Inuyasha: es cierto no se trata de ser amistosos y estar juntos

Angie: si ya se que suena extraño pero no es para tanto si escuchan todo...miren como ya todos saben la escuela estos dos ultimos años se ha vuelto famosa por internet asi que la gente quiere que hagamos un concurso donde por cada salon de cuarto grado haya dos grupos solamente van a participar todos los cuartos y como son tres va a ver seis grupos, los grupos ya estan formados los nombres ustedes lo deciden, miren el primer grupo esta formado por Kristel, Marian, Paula, Lucy, Koga...-comenzo a decir nombres-..., Miroku, Federico y Kagome ese es el primer grupo

Sango: pero Angie Federico y Kagome siempre concuerdan con nosotros

Ayame: Sango tiene razon con ellos congeniamos mas

Inuyasha: ademas como vas a poner a Kagome con ese lobo sarnoso

Koga: oye bestia callate

Angie: chicos escuchen no quiero quejas miren estoy formando estos grupos para que aprendar a que no con todas las personas que trabajes te vas a llevar bien ahora silencio, a los que no he mencionado son el grupo numero pero para que no tengan dudas el grupo dos es Sango, Ayame, Shippo, Kagura, Kanna...- volvio a decir mas nombres-...e Inuyasha ese es el grupo numero todos nos vamos al auditorio y en el transcurso quiero que los grupos decidan los nombres, ahora si vamonos...

En camino al auditorio por los pasadizos de la escuela...

Kagome: no puedo creer que no voy a estar en su grupo

Sango: si nosotras tampoco

Ayame: tenemos que hablar con Angie

Kagura: ya lo intentamos y no quiere

Kanna: solo habra que aceptarlo amenos que queramos que Angie nos castige por insistentes

Inuyasha: y lo peor que estas en el grupo con ese lobo apestoso

Koga: Kagome ven el grupo necesitamos hablar contigo - dijo desde lejos

Kagome: halla voy, chau chicos - se fue para donde estaba su grupo

En el sitio del grupo numero uno...

Kristel: Kag que bueno que ya llegastes

Kagome: sip y de que vamos hablar

Marian: del nombre del grupo

Federico: y como nos vamos a llamar

Paula: es obvio nos vamos a llamar

Kriste, Marian, Paula y Lucy: Las Divinas

Koga: ustedes estan locas acaso no ven que aqui ahi hombres

Lucy: acaso los hombres son los que van a cantar, ademas nosotras tenemos mejor voz y experiencia

Miroku: por mi esta bien

Kristel: claro porque Miroku sabe pensar - dijo coqueta

Kagome: de acuerdo somos Las Divinas solo ahi que decirselo a Angie - todos asintieron

En el lugar del grupo numero dos...

Sango: y bien como nos vamos a llamar

Ayame: que les parece si nos llamamos Las Niñas

Shippo: tu estas loca que no ves que aqui tambien ahi chicos

Kanna: es cierto, Ayame ese nombre es muy infantil

Kagura: que les parece Las Populares es el nombre de una de las canciones que todas cantamos juntas bueno pero ahora seria sin Kagome

Inuyasha: a mi me parece bien ya que ustedes son mas mujeres entonces ustedes cantan

Sango: entonces somos Las Populares

En el auditorio...

Angie: chicos ya escogieron sus nombres - ellos asintieron - haber el grupo numero uno como se llama

Gupo 1: Las Divinas

Angie: grupo numero dos su nombre

Grupo 2: Las Populares

Angie: que bien me gustan sus nombres ahora quiero que Kristel vallas al escenario y cantes

Kriste: Angie mira antes Kagome, Marian, Paula, Lucy y yo eramos un grupo que son Las Divinas no se capaz podriamos cantar y bailar la cancion

Angie: me parece perfecto asi a los de su grupo podran eseñarles cual seria su cancion principal chicas suban al escenario

Ellas hiiceron caso encantadas excepto Kagome que se resistia pero las demas la convensieron, comenzo a sonar la musica y ella comenzaron a bailar y cantar... (la cancion que viene es Patito Feo Las Divinas Gasolina busquen en Youtube)

Kagome, Kristel, Marian, Paula y Lucy:

Nadie pasa de esta esquina

aquí mandan las divinas

porque somos gasolina

gasolina de verdad.

Kagome:

Todos saben quién manda en este school

porque nosotras somos gente cool

gente que siente, con sangre caliente

que quiere hacerse oir

sea como sea, aquí no entran feas

pa, que lo veas, te voy a mostrar

mira esa fea, aquella otra fea

aquí no pueden entrar.

Kagome, Kristel, Marian, Paula y Lucy:

Nadie pasa de esta esquina

aquí mandan las divinas

porque somos gasolina

gasolina de verdad.

Kagome:

Nosotras bailamos bien you know?

dance, dance y mucho dance

lo que pide tu corazón

your heart, your heart, a tí te vamos a dar.

Las divinas, las divinas, brillan, brillan, como stars

fuera feas, fuera feas, para ustedes no hay lugar.

Kagome, Kristel, Marian, Paula y Lucy:

Nadie pasa de esta esquina

aquí mandan las divinas

porque somos gasolina

gasolina de verdad.

Nadie pasa de esta esquina

aquí mandan las divinas

porque somos gasolina

gasolina de verdad

Nadie pasa de esta esquina

aquí mandan las divinas

porque somos gasolina

gasolina de verdad

Nadie pasa de esta esquina

aquí mandan las divinas

porque somos gasolina

gasolina de verdad

Nadie pasa de esta esquina

aquí mandan las divinas

porque somos gasolina

gasolina de verdad

Gasolina de verdad

Todos aplaudieron, Kagome quedo sonrojada en verdad no recuerda en lo que pensaba cuando creo en esa coreografia pero ya no importaba...las horas pasaron en el recreo, en la sala de musica...

Kagome: Inuyasha no lo puedo creer

Inuyasha: que cosa

Kagome: que tu el gran Inuyasha Taiso hayas aceptado que el grupo donde estas se llame Las Populares

Inuyasha: ahi a mi no me interesa ademas las chicas dijeron que ellas por ser mas hiban a cantar

Kagome: a mi me gusta el nombre

Inuyasha: oye pero que estes en el grupo de Koga no significa que bailen juntos no - dijo celoso

Kagome: no se si ahi canciones de amor creo pero no lo creo ya que las divinas no le gustan asi como le dicen ellas las cursilerias, pero igual tu confias en mi no - dijo un poco enojada al final

Inuyasha: claro que si - se besaron

En el salon de clases...

Koga: Gegorio si que se va a enojar con esto - decia mientras ponia una bolsa de aire en el asiento de Gregorio

Ayame: oye tu que haces - dijo ella entrando al salon

Koga: que te importa niñita

Ayame: pues no, no me importa pero si haces eso te van a castigar

Koga: porque no te metes en tus asuntos y te vas

Ayame: ahi eres un grosero - se fue

En el salon de clases despues de 30 minutos...

Gregorio: ya todos sientense - dijo entrando al salon y todos hicieron caso

Koga susurandole a Kagome: espera ver la broma que le hice a Gregorio

Kagome susurandole a Koga: Koga esta escuela es muy diferente a las demas pobre que hagas enojar a Gregorio

Koga susurandole a Kagome: tranquila solo observa

Gregorio se sento en su haciento y sono como su fuera un gas que salio de el pero era la bolsa de aire de Koga todos se rieron mas Koga y Kagome

Gregorio:-enojado- QUIEN HISO ESTO -nadie respondio- SI NADIE VA A ACUSAR ENTONCES...

Ayame: Gregorio fue Koga quien hiso esa broma yo lo vi

Gregorio: asi que usted Joven Koga se hace el gracioso

Koga: no es mi culpa que su sistema digestivo no este bien - dijo haciendo reir a el y a Kagome

Gregorio: silencio, Koga quedas castigado estaras hoy en detension despues de la hora de salida

Kagome susurandole a Koga: ya vez te dije que no hicieras bromas aqui porque nunca entiendes

Koga susurandole a Kagome: pero acepta que fue muy divertido

Kagome susurandole a Koga: bueno si fue divertido - los dos se rieron

Inuyasha los miraba con celos como Koga podia hacer que SU novia se riera y cuando estaba con el a veces se reia estaba muy celoso queria ir haya y arrancarle la cabeza a Koga pero no podia o sino Kagome se enojaria con el...las horas fueron pasando llego la hora de salida, en los pasadizos de la escuela...

Sango: oigan que les parece si vamos al cine todos

Ayame: ese es una buena idea

Federico: Miroku, Kagome y yo no podemos

Shippo: porque

Miroku: nuestro grupo tiene ensayo

Kagura: esto de estar en grupos diferentes va a ser complicado

Kagome: y ustedes ya tienen cancion o coreografia

Kanna: en realidad Kagome pensamos que nos podias prestar la cancion que cantamos el dia antes de que perdieras tu voz

Kagome: claro por mi no ahi problema

Los dias fueron pasando Koga coqueteaba con Kagome y ella lo dejaba porque en verdad no le interesaba mas bien le divertia que hiciera esfuerzo por las puras porque ella en verdad amaba a Inuyasha, pero Inuyasha no lo toma igual que ella mas bien pensaba que Kagome le agradaba que le coqueteaba a veces habian peleas entre ellos pero al final lo arreglaban con un beso, pero en las tardes Kagome e Inuyasha tenian citas como dos dias a la semana ya que Kagome ensayaba con las divinas...Las divinas contra Las Populares no perdian oportunidades en pelearse pero siempre ponian a Kagome en medio, Paula le coqueteaba a Federico y eso enojaba a Kagura y Lucy le coqueteaba a Shippo y eso enojaba a Kanna parece que nacio un sentimiento entre los celos, Kristel se juntaba y coqueteaba mucho a Miroku, Sango y ella siempre paraban peleando...llego el dia de la primera presentacion del concurso Las Divinas cantaron Gasolina y Las Populares cantaron Somos Populares (busquen en Youtube la cancion) los dos grupos salieron bien y elimaron a un grupo del 4-A...pasaron mas dias y casi todos repetian lo mismo de cada dia era 18 de Marzo en la tarde en el parque de Tokio...

Inuyasha: fijate por donde caminas

xxxx: que modales Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Midoriko...

Midoriko: la misma que vez no sabes que alegria me da ver a mi salvador - dijo y lo abrazo

Inuyasha:-tambien la abrazo- si a mi tambien me alegra ver a la chica que siempre me ayuda y me divierte

Midoriko: y dime ya comenzaron tus clases

Inuyasha: sip ya paso como medio mes y por que veo tu uniforme creo que las tuyas tambien - dijo separandose de ella

Midoriko: si quisiera estudiar en la misma escuela que tu solo que mis papas no entienden y me pusieron en la escuela Las Colinas - dijo comenzando a caminar junto a Inuyasha

Inuyasha: oye te puedo hacer una pregunta

Midoriko: si dime cual

Inuyasha: tu conoces a Kagome Higurashi

Midoriko: no solo escucho hablar de ella cuando tu y yo nos juntamos a y claro por la tele y web, pero personalmente no la conosco

Inuyasha: no sabes cuanto me alegra eso

Midoriko: porque

Inuyasha: es que Kagome es mi novia y ella conocio a una Midoriko que le hiso mucho daño por eso me alegraq que no seas tu

Midoriko: a tienes novia

Inuyasha: si y la mas bonita - dijo suspirando

Midoriko: y dime cuanto tiempo llevas de novio con Kagome

Inuyasha: bueno como unos tres meses

Midoriko: qua yo pense que llevabas mas tiempo con ella porque para que una chica te cuente un secreto es muy dificil

Inuyasha: es que en realidad si fuimos novios antes pero terminabamos y volviamos es una historia muy larga

Midoriko: no te preocupes tengo tiempo

Inuyasha: esta bien todo comenzo cuando...

Inuyasha comenzo a contarle todo lo que sucedio desde que conocio a Kagome...despues de dos horas ya eran las 4:30 p.m. y recien comenzaba a terminar de contarle todo...

Inuyasha:...y eso fue lo que sucedio

Midoriko: wuau has vivido una historia muy larga con ella

Inuyasha: si y todavia ava a seguir tenlo por seguro, pero te puedo preguntar algo

Midoriko: que cosa

Inuyasha: si tu fueras yo que haraiaa te pondrias celosa porque Koga se hacerca a Kagome

Midoriko: claro si Inuyasha mira tu me dijistes que Leon volvio a ser novio de Kagome no - el asintio - entonces porque no podria pasar eso mismo con Koga

Inuyasha: tienes razon pero si hago algo ella se va a enojar conmigo

Midoriko: mira Inuyasha Kagome y Koga pasaron tiempo juntos en Peru y esos fueron dos mese osea dos meses en los que Koga pudo revolver los sentimientos de Kagome

Inuyasha: pero ella me dice que quiere que le tenga confianza

Midoriko: yo en tu caso creo que la vigilaria

Inuyasha: sabes tienes razon te voy hacer caso no voy a dejar que Kagome me engañe

Midoriko: eso es - dijo animandolo - dime ahora que vas hacer

Inuyasha: apartir de ahora voy a vigilar a Kagome

Midoriko: pero tienes que ser inteligente para que no te descubra

Inuyasha: tienes razon gracias Midoriko tu siempre me ayudas - dijo abrazandola

Midoriko: si ya lo se

Inuyasha:-se separo de ella- bueno ya me voy adios - se fue

Midoriko: y mi plan ya comenzo - dijo con risa malvada

Al dia siguiente en la clase de Angie...

Angie: chicos me alegra mucho saber que a los juezes del concurso les agradaron sus grupos, tambien les tengo una noticia en la proxima gala va a ver un cambio dos de cada grupo van a cantar una cancion, miren del grupo de Las Divinas Koga y Kagome van a cantar Yo soy Asi y del grupo Las Populares Sango e Inuyasha van a cantar Tienes el Talento estan de acuerdo y en la coreografia todos los demas tienen que hacer los mismo que hacen ellos en parejas - todos asintieron - bueno sigamos con la clase...

En la noche, en la Mansion Taiso, en la habitacion de Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: creo que hoy me pase de celoso con Kagome...-se puso a recordar...

_Recuerdo de Inuyasha..._

_Inuyasha: sabes a mi no me gusto que te tocara cantar con Koga_

_Kagome: pero Inuyasha tienes que aceptarlo_

_Inuyasha: asi tan simple lo dices_

_Kagome: que te pasa porque me tratas asi_

_Inuyasha: sabes lo que me pasa creo que a ti te gusta que ese tonto de Koga te coquete_

_Kagome: claro que no_

_Inuyasha: pues entonces porque no le dices nada_

_Kagome: porque se que por mas que le diga que NO nunca se va a cansar_

_Inuyasha: pues si no le dices que se alege de ti - dijo amenazante_

_Kagome: - lo interrumpio- que te pasa Inuyasha acaso no confiaz en mi_

_Inuyasha: confianza, siempre tu con tu confianza pues si tienes razon no confio en ti_

_Kagome: pues si no confiaz en mi no se porque seguimos con esta relacion-se fue enojada_

_Fin del recuerdo de Inuyasha..._

Inuyasha: en verdad creo que me pase de los celos

Al siguiente dia...

Ayame: en verdad te dijo eso

Kagome: si

Sango: ahi Inuyasha es un tonto igual que Miroku

Kagome: y porque Miroku es un tonto

Ayame: es que Sango es una celosa

Sango: Miroku se la para coqueteando con una de tus divinas Kristel

Kagome: pero a caso se han besado

Sango: no pero...

Kagome: Sango debes de confiar en Miroku

Ayame: eso yo le digo pero es igual de celosa que Inuyasha

En otro lugar, en la sala de coreografia...

Inuyasha: me comporte como un idiota con Kagome

Federico: Inuyasha deberias de confiar en Kagome

Inuyasha: confio en ella pero no en Koga

Federico: ahi tus celos me recuerdan a los de Kagura

Inuyasha: que Kagura esta celosa de ti

Federico: si y no entiendo porque mira siempre se pone celosa cuando me ve hablar con Paula y lo peor que nose porque se pone celosa si Kagura y yo solo somos amigos

Inuyasha: y tu crees que Kagura te mira solo como un amigo

Federico: no lo se porque me lo dices

Inuyasha: eres igual de despistado que Kagome, creo que Kagura esta enamorada de ti

Federico: tu crees

Inuyasha: sip, por los celos que muestra escucha yo celo a Kagome porque es mi novia, seguro ella te cela porque esta enamorada de ti, ahora la pregunta es tu estas enamorada de ella

Federico: no lo se

Inuyasha: bueno eso te lo dejo de tarea ahora tengo que pedirle disculpas a Kagome nos vemos - y se fue

Federico: yo enamorado de Kagura - se preguntaba - bueno si es bonita y es mi amiga, siempre me comprende capaz si este enamorado de ella pero no me di cuenta

En la sala de musica...

Inuyasha: Kagome puedo entrar - dijo y entro al ver que ella no respondia

Kagome pensando: _enserio quiere que le hable tan rapido despues de lo que me hiso ayer_

Inuyasha: Kagome porfavor hablame - ella no respondio - esta bien escuchame, fui un idiota al comportarme ayer asi contigo y te quiero decir que si confio en ti pero no en Koga, Kagome porfavor disculpame

Kagome: ya terminastes de hablar - dijo dandole la espalda

Inuyasha: ahi no sabes cuanta alegria me da que mi linda novia me halla perdonado - dijo abrazandola por la espalda y dandole besos en su mejilla

Kagome: quien te ha dicho que te perdone - dijo separandose de el

Inuyasha: Kagome me perdonas - dijo dandole un beso

Kagome:- se separo de el - no

Inuyasha:-le dio otro beso- ahora me perdonas

Kagome: no lo se - dijo con una sonrisa - convenceme

Inuyasha:con mucho gusto - la beso, ese beso duro un monton se separaron por falta de oxigeno - te convenci

Kagome: si te perdono Inuyasha - dijo con una sonrisa, Inuyasha la hiba a besar pero ella se separo - te perdono pero tendras un castigo Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kagome ya deja de jugar y besame - la hiba a besar pero ella se alejo - es enserio cual castigo

Kagome: no te voy a besar durante dos dias

Inuyasha: que no puedes hacer eso

Kagome: y porque no,bueno si tambien quieres que te perdone

Inuyasha: esta bien y entonces ahora que hacemos

Kagome:-sono el timbre del termino del recreo- ahora volvemos a clases

A la hora de salida, en la sala de grabacion...

Shippo: no entiendo porque Kanna se enoja cuando estoy cerca de Lucy

Inuyasha: ahi tu tambien estas igual que Federico

Shippo: a que te refieres

Inuyasha: escuchame, a Kanna le gustas por eso se enoja tiene celos

Shippo: enserio pero ella y yo somos amigos

Inuyasha: ahi no lo puedo creer los dos son igual de despistados, como sea la pregunta del millon es si a ti tambien te gusta

Shippo: si me gusta Kanna...

Inuyasha: sabes que te lo dejo de tarea adios - se fue

Los dias fueron pasando e Inuyasha y Kagome ya no paraban nada de tiempo juntos por los ensayos de los grupos de los dos...llego el dia 25 de marzo era martes 3:25 p.m., en la mansion Higurashi, en la habitacion de Kagome...

Ayame: ahi al fin despues de años que nos juntamos

Sango: es cierto casi ya nunca nos vemos excepto en las clases

Kagome: me hubiera gustado mas que Kanna y Kagura estubieran aqui

Ayame: es que tu no sabes donde estan - dijo alegre - ni con quienes estan

Kagome: que,donde estan

Sango: Kagura esta en una cita con Federico y Kanna esta en una cita con Shippo

Kagome: enserio no lo puedo creer

Ayame: si nosotras tampoco, cuando nos lo dijeron nos quedamos en shock

Kagome: ahora solo faltas tu Ayame

Sango: es cierto

Ayame: primero cuando me enamore sera de alguien inteligente y lindo y hasta ahora no lo encuentro

Kagome: a mi me parece bien que esperes, miren yo ni pense conocer a Inuyasha cuando regrese a Japon

Sango: que suerte tienes tu, oye y por cierto como te van tus ensayos con Koga

Kagome: bueno en lo de la coreografia, musica y cancion todo va bien pero ahi algo que no me gusta

Ayame: que es seguro el tonto de Koga te sigue molestando

Kagome: aparte de eso ayer Pablo nos dijo que la cancion deberia terminar en un beso

Ayame y Sango: QUE

Kagome: asi como lo oyen yo le dije que si lo podiamos evitar la parte del beso pero dice que no, lo peor que no se como decirselo a Inuyasha

Ayame: sera mejor que se lo digas pronto

Sango: AHHH

Ayame: que te paso Sango

Sango: Angie dijo que en la coreografia los demas del grupo deberian de hacer lo mismo asi que si tu besas a Koga, entonces Miroku besaria a Kristel

Kagome: por eso tambien quiero evitar el beso ademas le ocasionaria problemas a Federico con Kagura ahora que estan saliendo

Ayame: entonces debemos de convenser a Pablo que no hagan el beso

Kagome: si, chicas voy abajo a traer jugo ya que nadie esta en mi casa ni los empleados voy yo ahorita vuelvo - dijo y se fue

Despues de cinco minutos sono el timbre de la puerta

Kagome: chicas podrian abrir que estoy ocupada - grito Kagome desde la cocina

En la sala Sango y Ayame bajaban de las escaleras y abrieron la puerta

Koga: hola chicas vengo a buscar a Kagome - dijo entrando

Ayame: que te pasa tonto no puedes entrar asi como asi

Koga: que tiene necesito ensayar con Kagome

Sango: y seguro quieres ensayar la parte del beso

Koga: que comen que adivinan, y bueno donde esta

Ayame: primero ella este dia no tienen ensayo y segundo...

Koga: y segundo seguro esta en su habitacion asi que voy a verla - comenzo a subir las escaleras

Sango: oye Koga no puedes subir asi - dijo tambien subiendo las escaleras

Ayame: ahi ese tonto - dijo subiendo las escaleras

En la habitacion de Kagome...

Koga: Kagome - dijo entrando pero no la vio

Ayame:-entro junto a Sango- ya vez no esta

Sango: ahora Koga porfavor vete

Koga: no, me quedare aqui a esperarla - dijo sentandose en su cama

Ayame: sabes que voy a traer a Kagome para que te corra de su casa - se fue

En la cocina, Kagome exprima naranjas con la exprimidora pero depronto alguien la abraza por detras

Kagome: hola Inuyasha

Inuyasha: hola Kagome

Kagome: no esperaba tu visita

Inuyasha: si en realidad recien me entere que no tenias ensayo con Las Divinas

Kagome: si a mi tambien se me olvido decirtelo, ¿quieres quedarte?

Inuyasha: si porque no...y con quien estas - dijo un con un poquito de celos al final

Kagome: con Sango y Ayame vamos a tomar jugo para despues ir a la piscina de mi casa

Inuyasha: ahi seguro es tarde de chicas

Kagome: si ase mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntas

Inuyasha: bueno entonces no te molesto

Kagome: pero y para que vinistes

Inuyasha: recuerdas que nos tropezamos hoy en el recreo

Kagome: a si me quede con un cuaderno tuyo de casualidad

Inuyasha: sip por eso vine

Ayame bajo de las escaleras y se dirigio a la cocina hiba a entrar cuando escucho a Inuyasha y Kagome hablar asi que solo se dispuso a escuchar

Kagome: te parece si me ayudas a terminar el jugo vamos a mi habitacion lo dejamos ahi y te entrego tu cuaderno

Inuyasha: sip se ve que necesitas ayuda para esprimir - viendo que casi no exprimia mucho ya que no tenia mucha fuerza y se rio

Kagome: ya deja de burlarte - los dos se rieron

Ayame fue corriendo a la habitacion de Kagome...en la habitacion de Kagome

Ayame:- entro a la habitacion - Koga te debes de ir ahora

Koga: ya dije que no me ire hasta ensayar con Kagome

Sango: que paso porque quieres que se valla asi de rapido

Ayame: Inuyasha esta en la casa

Sango: QUE

Ayame: sip, en cualquier momento sube por las escaleras con Kagome

Koga: entonces ahora mas que nunca quiero ensayar con Kagome y verla

Sango: no Koga debes de irte vas a probocar problemas

Koga: pues no me ire ya quiero ver la cara de la bestia

Desde la sala se escuchaban las risas de Inuyasha y Kagome

Ayame: ya estan subiendo

Sango: no puede ser y ahora que hacemos

Continuara...


	29. Chapter 29

Ayame: Inuyasha esta en la casa

Sango: QUE

Ayame: sip, en cualquier momento sube por las escaleras con Kagome

Koga: entonces ahora mas que nunca quiero ensayar con Kagome y verla

Sango: no Koga debes de irte vas a probocar problemas

Koga: pues no me ire ya quiero ver la cara de la bestia

Desde la sala se escuchaban las risas de Inuyasha y Kagome

Ayame: ya estan subiendo

Sango: no puede ser y ahora que hacemos

Continuara...

Ayame: escondete en el armario de Kagome

Koga: que, yo no voy hacer eso

Sango: Koga porfavor

Koga: no ni me rueguen porque no me voy a esconder

Ayame: si no quiere por las buenas lo hara por las malas - agarro una almuada y le dio un almuadazo en la cabezo que lo dejo atontado - Sango ayudame a meterlo al armario - ella asintio, entre las dos metieron a Koga al armario de Kagome justo antes que...

Kagome:- entro junto a Inuyasha- ola chicas porque Inuyasha vino para recoger algo

Inuyasha: y ustedes por que estan asi de desaregladas

Ayame: nosotras es que...Sango sabe porque

Sango: es que...

Kagome: ya dejen de tartamudear, Inuyasha deja los jugos en la mesa de centro- el hiso caso y se dispuso a poner la bandeja en la mesa- que yo ahorita traigo tu cuaderno que esta en mi mochila, chicas saben donde deje mi mochila

Sango: esta en tu armario - dijo sin darse cuenta lo que dijo

Ayame: Sango callate

Kagome: ya no pelen solo saco mi mochila del armario - dijo acercandose a su armario pero...

Sango y Ayame: NO - gritaron y se pusieron frente a ella para que no abriera el armario

Inuyasha: que les pasa porque Kagome no puede abrir su armario

Sango: mejor que ella misma lo vea

Kagome paso a abrir su armario pero se dio cuenta de que...Koga estaba sentado ahi y recien se estaba levantado como si le hubieran pegado agarro rapidamente su mochila y la saco, inmediatamente cerro la puerta de su armario...

Kagome: ya encontre mi mochila - dijo nerviosa con una sonrisa falsa y comenzo a sacar el cuaderno de Inuyasha - ten Inuyasha aqui esta tu cuaderno - se lo entrego y el lo agarro

Inuyasha: bueno entonces ya me...-hiba a hablar pero escucho algo

Koga: Hermosa sacame de aqui - grito Koga desde el armario

Inuyasha: quien esta en el armario

Ayame y Sango: NADIE - dijero evitando que se acercara mas al armario

Kagome: chicas ya basta - las separo y abrio el amario

Koga: - salio del armario y miro a Kagome - hola hermosa a y hola bestia

Inuyasha: tu que haces aqui - dijo celoso poniendose en frente de Kagome

Koga: vengo a ensayar con Kagome la escena del beso

Inuyasha: QUE DIJISTES ESE DE BESO, CUAL ESCENA DE BESO - dijo enojado

Koga: que Kagome no te dijo que en la cancion para la proxima gala ella y yo nos tenemos que besar al final de la cancion, pero como veo que esta ocupada me voy - se fue

Inuyasha: Kagome - grito

Sango: Inuyasha no la culpes a ella lo de Koga fue nuestra culpa

Ayame: nosotras lo encerramos porque vimos que tu habias venido y supusimos que te pondrias celoso

Sango: ella no sabia nada lo de Koga hasta que vio adentro del armario

Kagome: chicas gracias por la ayuda pero esto yo lo arrglo, vayan a la sala que despues las alcanzo - ellas asintieron y se fueron

Inuyasha: me puedes explicar porque no me dijistes lo de la escena del beso

Kagome: te lo queria decir pero no habia tiempo recien me lo dijeron ayer y hoy estas muy ocupado

Inuyasha: asi hablas de confianza sabes que tu no te vas a besar con Koga

Kagome: yo tampoco quiero eso pero no puedo hacer nada

Inuyasha: pues o te sales del concurso o terminamos

Kagome: que, Inuyasha no me puedo salir del concurso

Inuyasha: claro que puedes

Kagome: escuchame dos cosas primero voy a hablar con Pablo sobre lo del beso

Inuyasha: pues haslo mañana mismo porque no voy a soportar que tambien tengas ensayos de besos con el

Kagome: y segundo Inuyasha yo me voy a dedicar a ser cantante y actriz y si en algun momento me piden que bese como parte de la escena lo tengo que hacer, y sabes que ultimamente ya esto no parece una relacion quieres terminar bien pues terminemos - comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta pero...

Inuyasha: - la agarro del brazo para que se detuviera- no Kagome yo no quiero terminar nuestra relacion - la abrazo

Kagome: - lo miro a los ojos - yo tampoco quiero terminar Inuyasha pero es mi trabajo entiendeme...pero ten muy en claro que los unicos besos que me gustan y disfruto son los tuyo - lo beso

Inuyasha: esta bien pero no te vas a besar con Koga verdad

Kagome: de acuerdo no me voy a besar con el pero a la proxima vez que quieras terminar la relacion por tus celos no te lo perdonare y en verdad terminaremos me oistes - lo dijo amenazante

Inuyasha: si te escuche jefa - la beso de nuevo

Al dia siguiente, en la Escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon, 10:30 a.m., en el auditorio...

Pablo: esta bien vamos a evitar la escena del beso

Kagome: gracias Pablo

Pablo: pero Kagome debes de entender que en el futuro te puede suceder esto y todas las personas no son muy amables como yo, pero esta bien cancelada la escena del beso - se fue

Koga: que hermosa acaso no me quieres besar

Kagome: claro que no que te pasa Koga como te voy a besar yo tengo un novio al cual amo y se llama Inuyasha Taiso - se fue enojada

Koga: ya veras hermosa que del beso en la cancion tu no te salvas

En la clase de Angie, en la sala de musica...

Angie: chicos les quiero decir que desde mañana hasta el 10de Abril van a venir alumnos de la escuela Las Colinas que veran como trabajamos aqui, asi que quiero que los traten bien de acuerdo - todos asintieron - bueno entonces sigamos con la clase

Inuyasha pensando: _Las Colinas esa es la escuela de Midoriko que felicidad conocera a Kagome, y lo mejor que tendre a mi mejor amiga en mi misma escuela_

A la salida de la escuela, en los pasadizos de la escuela...

Kagome: entonces te quieres quedar a ver el ensayo

Inuyasha: si te molesta acaso

Kagome: no claro que no asi podemos vernos mas

Inuyasha: si oye Kagome tu escuchastes cuando Angie dijo lo de los alumnos de la escuela Las Colinas

Kagome: si dijo que esos alumnos vendrian a la escuela hasta el 10 de Abril y estudiarian con nosotros

Inuyasha: si exacto veras yo tengo una gran amiga en esa escuela y quisiera que le ayudaras a integrarse

Kagome: claro sabes que me encanta ayudar a las personas y dime como se llama tu amiga

Inuyasha: se llama...cuando la veas te digo su nombre, ahora mejor vamos al auditorio

Kagome: si porque se va a hacer tarde

En el auditorio, 3:35 p.m...(la escena y cancion que viene es Violetta: Diego y Vilu ensayan Yo Soy Asi Capitulo busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Y es que yo soy asi

Mi vida es alocada

Siento que voy a mil

Contigo todo cambia

Koga:

Y es que yo soy así

Con solo una mirada

Vas a quedar de mi

Por siempre enamorada

Kagome:

Y es que yo soy asi

Mi vida es alocada

Siento que voy a mil

Contigo todo cambia

Koga:

Y es que yo soy así

Con solo una mirada

Vas a quedar de mi

Por siempre enamorada

Pablo: muy bien chicos ya terminamos el ensayo, ya pueden irse

En un estacionamiento al frente de la mansion Higurashi, en un auto...

Inuyasha: Kagome te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te enojes

Kagome: claro dime

Inuyasha: ¿te gusta Koga?, osea no me malentiendas me refiero si ya no sientes nada por el

Kagome: no, Inuyasha desde que aparecistes tu todos mis sentimientos te pertenecen - se besaron

Inuyasha: que bueno que no hubo beso con Koga

Kagome: ya vez te dije que no tenias porque ponerte celoso

Inuyasha: yo no soy celoso - escucho que Kagome se rio y mucho - de que te ries

Kagome:-aun riendose- de que tu no eres celoso, no hagas esa broma que me voy a orinar

Inuyasha: pero si es verdad yo no soy celoso

Kagome: si claro y yo soy Jennifer Lopez, Inuyasha tu eres un celoso de primera

Inuyasha: de acuerdo si soy un poquito celoso, pero es porque quiero que la chica a la que amo sea solo mia - beso a Kagome

Kagome:-termino el beso- bueno ya me voy adios - abrio el auto y se fue a su casa

En la noche, 8:30 p.m., en la Mansion Higurashi, la habitacion de Kagome...

Kagome pensando:-estaba echada en su cama ya lista para dormir-_ que si me gusta Koga claro que no o si...que cosas digo...capaz si no estubiera con Inuyasha quizas si me gustaria y hasta podria ser su enamorado o novia...pero no Inuyasha y yo ya superamos muchas cosas y nuestro amor es mas fuerte que nada..._

Al dia siguiente, 7:45 a.m., en la escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon, en la sala de musica

Ayame: porque no cantamos una cancion

Kagome: no lo se

Sango: a ver tu Ayame propon una cancion

(la escena que viene es Violetta Las Chicas cantan Junto A Ti Capitulo 14 busquen en YouTube)

Ayame toco la guitarra electrica.

Sango: me encanto - se fue a buscar otra guitarra

Kagome: a ver - agarro una pandereta

Sango: listo - dijo poniendose al costado de Ayame

Ayame: y

Kagome:

Hoy contigo estoy mejor,si todo sale bien

lo puedo encaminar y estar mejor

me puedes escuchar y decir no,no,no

Sango:

Hoy se que es lo que debo hacer y nunca mas

regresara el dolor, oh oh oh oh

si no lo puedo ver, enséñame

Sango, Ayame y Kagome:

Pienso que las cosas suceden

y el porque solo esta en mi mente

siento que sola no lo puedo ver hoy...

Ahora se, todo es diferente,

veo que nada nos detiene

yo lo se, mi mejor amiga eres tu

Cuando termino la cancion las tres se rieron al final...

Ayame: ahi que hacer una promesa

Sango: yo acepto pero que tipo de promesa

Kagome: ya se que "por siempre seamos mejores amigas, no importa lo que pase"

Ayame: prometido

Sango: prometido

Kagome: muy prometido

Toco la campana y las tres se fueron al salon de clases...

8:05 a.m. en el salon de clases...

Angie: bueno chicos les quiero presentar a los alumnos de las colinas Midoriko,...-dijo unos cuatro nombres mas- quiero que los traten bien ahora chicos sientense en los asientos basios

Kristel, Marian, Paula, Lucy y Kagome: Oh My God - dijeron a la misma vez y todos la miraron extraños

Kagome pensando: _no puede ser que hace Midoriko aqui, seguro quiere tramar un plan contra mi de nuevo, pero no la voy a dejar...es verdad deje de ser La Divina pero esta vez volvere a serlo solo con ella, no puedo creer que tenga cara de venir aqui despues de lo que paso en Peru el ante año pasado...cuando le di la mano para ayudarla pero ella solo me engaño y me volvio a humillar_

Pasaron las horas, 10:01 a.m., en los pasadizos de la escuela, en el locker de Kagome...

Inuyasha: Kagome mira te presento a Midoriko, Midoriko ella es Kagome - puso frente a frente a Kagome y Midoriko

Kagome: eres una mentirosa Midoriko - le dijo atacandola

Inuyasha: que te pasa Kagome ya conoces a Midoriko

Kagome: claro que la conosco Inuyasha ella es la Midoriko que me hizo mucho daño

Midoriko: lo siento Inuyasha pero tenia miedo que me jusgaras al saber todos los errores que cometi en el pasado

Kagome: no le creas Inuyasha, esta mintiendo como siempre

Inuyasha: ya basta chicas, escuchen...Kagome a ti tampoco te gusto que yo podria juzgarte por lo que le hicistes a ella en el pasado porque no le das otra oportunidad

Kagome: que te pasa, ella es una mentirosa, estafadora y embustera

Midoriko: Inuyasha lo siento si te menti - dijo llorando

Inuyasha: no te preocupes Midoriko...Kagome pidele una disculpa

Kagome: tu estas loco si crees que yo voy hacer eso, soy tu novia porque la defiendes a ella

Inuyasha: Kagome, si Midoriko fue mala en el pasado pero a cambiado

Kagome: no Inuyasha ella no ha cambiado y nunca lo hara, sabes que si quieres defenderla a ella haslo yo me voy - comenzo a caminar enojada

Inuyasha: no Kagome espera - hiba a perseguirla pero

Midoriko:-agarro del brazo a Inuyasha- Inuyasha porfavor escuchame quiero hablar contigo

Las horas fueron pasando...en la hora de salida, en los pasadizos de la escuela...

Inuyasha: Kagome detente - la agarro del brazo y la detuvo

Kagome: que quieres, defender a Midoriko handa tras ella para defenderla

Inuyasha: no Kagome porque eres necia y no me escuchas, mira si Midoriko alguna vez hiso algo malo ya se arrepintio y yo le creo

Kagome: desde cuanto la conoces

Inuyasha: en las vacaciones ella se hiba a chocar con un carro y yo me tire ensima de ella y le salve la vida de ahi nos conocimos mas y nos dimos cuenta que teniamos muchas cosas en comun

Kagome:-lo interrumpio- entonces ya conoces hace un mes y no me dijistes nada que conocias a una Midoriko de la cual yo te conte

Inuyasha: mira al principio tenia dudas si era la misma Midoriko pero me encontre con ella y le pregunte ella me dijo que no pero hoy acaba de decir que mintio por miedo, lo siento fui un tonto

Kagome: si fuistes el mas grande Midoriko es una de las personas la cual me ha echo mucho daño y en vez de preguntarme a mi si la Midoriko que tu conocias era la misma que yo conocia le preguntastes a ella no a mi y aqui viene lo peor le crees que lo dijo por miedo, sabes que Inuyasha quedate con tu mejor amiga - se fue

En la mansion Higurashi, 7:30 p.m., en la habitacion de Kagome, ella estaba hablando por el telefono con...

Kristel: entonce Kagome vas a volver a ser La Divina y Diosa Unica Bonita - dijo emocionada

Kagome: si pero solo con Midoriko con nadie mas, avisale a las demas

Kristel: okey nos vemos mañana capitana - colgo

En la mañana por las pistas que se dirigen a la escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon...

(La escena que viene es High School Musical 3 La entrada de Sharpay busquen en YouTube)

Kagome venia en un auto manejado por ella que era de color rosado y que en la parte delantera tenia la insignia KH osea Kagome Higurashi la cual estaba con plateado, estaciono el auto y comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, cuando entro la gente la miraba soprendente como si ella fuera el presidente y nadie se interponia en su camino, Kagome llevaba una falda chiquita de color rosada, botas con taco rosada, una blusa color blanca en la mangas tenia un linea gruesa rosada, el pelo lo tenia negro, maron y rubio era una combinacion sorprendente,un collar de corazones blanco y rosado y en la mano llevaba un bolso a lo animal prins de rosado y lineas negras, los chicos le silvaban y algunos se caian por su belleza...ella camino hasta que llego a su locker donde estaba...

Inuyasha: Kagome que te paso

Kagome: nada solo que decisid arrglarme mas

Inuyasha: pues el cambio me gusta - dijo acercandose a ella la tomo de la cintura la apego hacia el para besarla pero...

Kagome:-se safo de el- porque no le dices a Midoriko que tambien cambie o mejor dicho que se muestre como verdaderamente es

Inuyasha: Kagome ya deja la pelea con Midoriko eso se quedo en el pasado

Kagome: que yo deje la pelea ella lo comenzo y esto no termina aqui - ella comenso a caminar pero

Inuyasha: sabes pienso que has cambiado - eso hizo que Kagome dejara de caminar y se detubiera

Kagome:-se volteo- cambiado yo - se rio - no me hagas reir, el unico cambiado aqui eres tu - se fue

Inuyasha: Kagome que te esta pasando

En la sala de musica...

Kagome: que haces aqui Koga

Koga: vengo a ver si la noticia que vuelves a ser La Divina es verdad, y por lo visto es verdad

Kagome: y esto porque te interesa

Koga: por que solo faltaria que volvieramos hacer novios y todo regresaria a ser como antes

Kagome: sigue soñando querido - comenzo a caminar para irse

Koga: pues si lo sueño, LOS SUEÑOS SE HACEN REALIDAD RECUERDALO HERMOSA - dijo gritando para que Kagome lo escuchara

Los dias fueron pasando, la relacion de Inuyasha y Kagome empeoro porque Inuyasha siempre tonto defendia a Midoriko y Kagome solo la acusaba y se enojaba con Inuyasha, a veces el tambien le reclamaba por Koga y su cambio y tambien terminaban peleando ya casi ni se besaban su ultimo beso fue el dia antes de que Midoriko llegara...Federico, Ayame, Sango, Kagura, Miroku, Shippo y Kanna sabia lo que pasaba en la relacion de Inuyasha y Kagome haveces los engalaban haciendo que se guntaran pero al final terminaban peleados...en las futuras relaciones de Shippo y Kanna y la otra Federico y Kagura todo salia bien ya tenian citas formales y eso le alegraban a los demas, entre Sango y Miroku no todo era amor y paz todo lo contrario Kristel se acercaba mucho a Miroku y eso enojaba a Sango pero mas le enojaba que Miroku no hiciera nada, Ayame y Koga peleaban por cualquier cosa pero Ayame en el fondo sabia que le gustaba un poco Koga pero por el contrario de Koga el la detestaba solo le interesaba Kagome...Midoriko se hacia la inosente ante Inuyasha y cuando aparecia Kagome regresaba la arpia que era pero siempre Inuyasha la defendia y Kagome e Inuyasha terminaban peleados eso le alegraba a ella le haraia pagar a Kagome por lo que le hizo en el pasado...

Llego el dia 31 de Marzo, 2:30 p.m., era martes el dia de la segunda gala del concurso, en el auditorio, detras del escenario

Inuyasha: Kagome quiero hablar contigo

Kagome: si dime

Inuyasha: ultimamente...

Kagome: si yo tambien pienso lo mismo ultimamente estamos peleando mucho

Inuyasha: exacto mira yo lo siento...

Kagome: que te parece si hacemos como si nada de esto

Inuyasha: a que te refieres

Kagome: me refiero que ahi que hacer como eramos antes Inuyasha esta relacion...

Inuyasha: no, no me digas nada despues lo hablamos si -ella asintio- bueno ahora me voy

Inuyasha pensando:-estaba caminando-_ Kagome me hiba a terminar ya no me quiere creo que en verdad tiene razon y debo de defenderla a ella pero es que quiero que comprenda que Midoriko a cambiado...o capaz me termina porque sigue enamorada del idiota de Koga, no eso jamas ella no me va a engañar, no me puede engañar como lo hizo Kikyo_

Kagome pensando: _no entiendo porque Inuyasha no me dejo decirle que queria que todo fuera como antes de que llegaran Koga y Midoriko, y que mejoraramos la relacion... a veces Inuyasha es muy confuzo_

Marotti: MUY BIEN AHORA SIGUE EL GRUPO DE LAS POPULARES VIENEN CANTAN TIENES EL TALENTO -el salio del escenario

Detras del escenario...

Kristel: Kag en verdad no se porque sigues de novia con ese tonto de Inuyasha

Marian: es verdad para defendiendo a la arpia de Midoriko

Kagome: se que la defiende pero a pesar de todo yo lo quiero

Paula: pero Kag como puedes querer a alguien que no es igual que tu

Lucy: es cierto miralo el todo ingenuo encambio tu eres todo lo contario tienes cerebro para pensar y reconocer a las personas

Kagome: lo siento chicas se que Inuyasha y yo pasamos por un mal momento pero asi son todas las relaciones no

Koga: chicas, hermosa Marotti dice que ya debemos de estar en el escenario el grupito de Las Pópulares ya cantaron

Kagome: entonces vamos

En el escenario...

Marotti: ME ENCANTO USTEDES TIENEN EL TALENTO, AHORA VIENE EL GRUPO DE LAS DIVINAS QUE POR SUERTE TIENEN A LA ESTRELLA DE YOU-MIX ELLAS NOS CANTAN YO SOY ASI VEAMOSLAS - salio del escenario

(la cancion que sigue el Violetta y Diego cantan Yo Soy Asi Capitulo 20 busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Escucha y siente

Sube el volumen vas a enloquecer

Koga:

Entiende y siente

De corazones rotos soy el rey

Yo soy el rey

Yo soy el rey oh

Kagome y Koga:

Escucha mi canción oh

Kagome:

Lo que dicta el corazon oh

Koga:

Dime el ritmo ponte a bailar oh

Que te hace especial

Kagome y Koga:

Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Koga:

Mis pies que se mueve al compás

Se que no lo puedes evitar

Kagome:

Es como sin alas volara

Kagome y Koga:

Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Kagome:

Y es que yo soy asi

Mi vida es alocada

Siento que voy a mil

Contigo todo cambia

Koga:

Y es que yo soy así

Con solo una mirada

Vas a quedar de mi

Por siempre enamorada

Kagome:

Escucha y siente

Mil mariposas hay dentro de mi

Si te acercas asi

Koga:

Entiende y siente

Estoy aquí

La fiesta va a empezar

Va a empezar

La fiesta va a empezar

Kagome y Koga:

Escucha mi canción oh

Kagome:

Lo que dicta el corazon oh

Koga:

Dime el ritmo ponte a bailar oh

Que te hace especial

Kagome y Koga:

Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Koga:

Mis pies que se mueve al compás

Se que no lo puedes evitar

Kagome:

Es como sin alas volara

Kagome y Koga:

Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Kagome:

Y es que yo soy asi

Mi vida es alocada

Siento que voy a mil

Contigo todo cambia

Koga:

Y es que yo soy así

Con solo una mirada

Vas a quedar de mi

Por siempre enamorada

Oye muñeca

Yo soy asi

Pregunta por hay

Pero contigo

Kagome: - se imagino a Inuyasha

Todo cambia

Cuando te acercas ami

Koga:-Kagome piensa que es Inuyasha-

Tus ojos me hacen sentir

Que estoy volando , volando

Kagome:

Tu presencia

mi mundo completa

Koga:-Kagome se da cuenta que es Koga no Inuyasha-

te haré mi princesa

Hoy con un Beso

Escucha mi canción oh

Mis pies se mueven al compás

Se que no lo puedes evitar

Kagome:

Es como sin alas volara

Kagome y Koga:

Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Kagome:

Y es que yo soy así

Mi vida es alocada

Siento que voy a mil

Contigo todo cambia

Koga:

Y es que yo soy así

Con solo una mirada

Vas a quedar de mi

Por siempre enamorada

Kagome:

Y es que yo soy así

Mi vida es alocada

Siento que voy a mil

Contigo todo cambia

Koga:

Y es que yo soy así

Con solo una mirada

Vas a quedar de mi

Por siempre enamorada

Al final de la cancion Kagome se tropezo se hiba a caer pero Koga la agarro pero la beso, eso todos lo vieron mas Inuyasha que cuando vio el beso se fue corriendo hacia la puerta de salida, cuando Koga al fin solto a Kagome, ella se fue corriendo hacia donde se fue Inuyasha...en la azotea...

Inuyasha: QUE QUIERES LARGATE

Kagome: Inuyasha dejame explicarte

Inuyasha: EXPLICARME QUE, QUE SIEMPRE QUISITES A KOGA Y QUE HACE UNOS MINUTOS ATRAS QUERIAS TERMINAR CONMIGO

Kagome: no Inuyasha a mi Koga no me interesa escuchame, yo me tropese el me beso, hace unos minutos yo te hiba a decir que retomaramos la relacion

Inuyasha: NO TE CREO NADA, ERES UNA MENTIROSA LLAMAS A MIDORIKO MENTIROSA CUANDO NO MIRAS TU REFLEJO

Kagome: Inuyasha basta

Inuyasha: ACASO NO TE VEZ EN EL ESPEJO VOLVISTES A SER LA DIVINA TONTA QUE ERAS ANTES Y SEGURO QUE SIEMPRE FUISTES

Kagome: basta Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ERES UNA MENTIROSA, MIDORIKO TENIA LA RAZON CUANDO DIJO QUE ELLA TE HABIA DADO LA MANO Y TU SOLO LE MENTISTES Y LA HUMILLASTES DE NUEVO, ERES LA PERSONA MAS MALA DEL MUNDO KAGOME HIGURASHI

Kagome: CALLATE INUYASHA YA ESTOY HARTA ESTO NO PUEDE SEGUIR ASI...TERMINAMOS

Inuyasha: NO SABES QUE FELIZ ME SIENTO POR ESO

Kagome: CUANDO VEAS A MIDORIKO DILE QUE LE AGRADESCO QUE ME HALLA ECHO VER EL IDIOTA DE NOVIO QUE TENIA - se fue

Continuara...


	30. Chapter 30

Inuyasha: ERES UNA MENTIROSA, MIDORIKO TENIA LA RAZON CUANDO DIJO QUE ELLA TE HABIA DADO LA MANO Y TU SOLO LE MENTISTES Y LA HUMILLASTES DE NUEVO, ERES LA PERSONA MAS MALA DEL MUNDO KAGOME HIGURASHI

Kagome: CALLATE INUYASHA YA ESTOY HARTA ESTO NO PUEDE SEGUIR ASI...TERMINAMOS

Inuyasha: NO SABES QUE FELIZ ME SIENTO POR ESO

Kagome: CUANDO VEAS A MIDORIKO DILE QUE LE AGRADESCO QUE ME HALLA ECHO VER EL IDIOTA DE NOVIO QUE TENIA - se fue

Continuara...

Todo sucedio tan rapido los corazones de Kagome e Inuyasha estaban destrozados, Inuyasha pensaba que Kagome lo habia traicionado y Kagome pensaba que a Inuyasha le gustaba Midoriko...sus amigos al enterrarse fueron a verlos las chicas fueron donde Kagome pero ella no queria hablar con nadie, los chicos fueron donde Inuyasha hablaron pero al final terminaron defendiendo a Kagome asi que Inuyasha se enojo con ellos y los boto...Midoriko y Koga cada uno por su lado estaban felices ya que lograron separarlos...Las Divinas envenenaron a Kagome contra Inuyasha y Midoriko...al dia siguiente, en la escuela, en los pasadizos de la escuela...

Ayame: Kagome que bueno al fin te encontramos

Kagome: que quieren chicas

Kagura: Kagome no enteramos que Inuyasha y tu

Kanna: que ustedes terminaron

Kagome: a si y que, terminamos era lo mejor - dijo fria

Sango: Kagome yo te queria pedir que le dijeras a Kristel que deje de acercarse a Miroku

Kagura: es cierto Kristel, Paula y Lucy son unas resbalosas

Kagome: ya chicas no se alteren yo ya vere que hago, adios - se fue

Ayame: se dieron cuenta

Kanna: si Kagome no tienen animos de nada

Kagura: debemos de comprenderla que tenga un novio por el cual lucho tanto

Sango: y que despues terminen, es muy triste

Ayame: es cierto, les parece si vamos a ver como le fue a los chicos - todas asintieron

En la sala de grabaciones...

Marotti: Kagome al fin te encuentro

Kagome: lo siento Marotti ultimamente ando muy distraida y para que me buscabas

Marotti: Kagome despues de tu presentacion con Las Divinas y la cancion con Koga la web exploto les fasina tu nuevo cambio quieren que tengas una presentacion donde cantes tu sola osea un show completo

Kagome: como un concierto

Marotti: claro, pero primero antes de el verdadero show hagas una presentacion solo ante la web como pruena que dices aceptas

Kagome: claro que acepto - dijo feliz - pero que canciones debo de cantar

Marotti: van a ser dos canciones en la primera presentacion vamos a probar algo dime tu tienes mas canciones de Las Divinas donde tu cantas sola

Kagome: sip tengo como dos canciones si no me equivoco

Marotti: perfecto de esas dos escoge una cancion de esas y la otra que cantaras es Te Creo ya que es la que tubo mas exito, ha y la presentacion va a ser el dia 16 de abril y la presentacion grande va a ser el 30 de abril

Kagome: esta bien estonces si eso es todo me voy, adios Marotti - se fue alegre

En la sala de musica...

Sango: tu eres Midoriko no

Midoriko: si soy yo porque

Ayame: te queremos pedir que dejes de molestar en la relacion de Inuyasha y Kagome

Midoriko: escuchemne Kagome no es quien aparenta ser

Sango: entonces dinos segun tu como es

Midoriko: ustedes saben la historia que yo tube con ella no - las dos asintieron - escuchen hace dos años en el verano en Peru me encontre con ella le dije que si podiamos ser amigas y ella acepto pero era una mentira porque al fin del mes de Febrero ella me hizo una horrinle broma me lleno de lodo y basura me hiso llorar como cuando fue la ultima vez que nos vimos, ella es verdaderamente mala

Ayame: que mentirosa que eres

Sango: no te pensamos creer Kagome es nuestra mejor amiga

Ayame: ella jamas haria eso - las dos se fueron

En la cafeteria, en una mesa donde estaban las divinas todas se emocionaron, gritaron y se rieron

Kristel: ahi que felidad Kagome vaz a tener dos presentaciones para ti sola

Kagome: no se preocupen por ustedes que ustedes estaran como coro y bailarinas

Marian: esto es fabuloso al fin todos en esta escuela sabran quienes son las que mandan

Todas volvieron a gritar y reirse en eso pasan Ayame, Sango, Kagura y Kanna que mirar a Kagome a los ojos asiendole recordar el favor que le pidieron a Kagome...

Kagome: a por cierto chicas necesito hablar seriamente con Kristel, Paula y Lucy

Paula: que pasa hicimos algo que te enojara Kagome

Lucy: mira que hasta ahora solo nos burlamos de alguien por dia y eso es poco para nosotras

Kagome: no es sobre eso si no que a mis otras amigas no le agradan que ustedes esten coqueteando con Miroku, Federico y Shippo

Marian: Kagome sabes lo que tienen tus otras amigas sabes son celos

Kristel: es cierto mira a demas que yo sepa yo no tengo la culpa Miroku siempre que le pregunto si esta con Sango me cambia la conversacion no es mi culpa es otra cosa que esta tonta de Sango se quiera hacer la siega

Paula: Federico y yo nos conocemos desde que heramos niños no tienen nada de malo ademas el no tiene novia, si en verdad quiere sacarme una queja Kagura primero que demuestre que es novia de Federico

Lucy: Shippo es muy adorable y siempre me ayuda con mis tareas por eso lo busco ademas el no es novio de Kanna asi que si ahun sigue soltero yo puedo pretenderlo no veo que tiene de malo

Marian: Kagome creo que ya recibistes una respuesta asi que dile a tus amigas que no se metan con nosotras no tienen porque ademas recueda que tu nos contastes que tu querida amiga Sango hace un año te oculto que Inuyasha fue novio de tu prima Kikyo seguro le a dicho a las demas que cree que tu eres capaz de enpañar a Kristel si tiene una relacion con Miroku no te tienen confianza Kagome

Kagome: es cierto ademas yo no me debo de meter en eso ellas lo pueden arreglar yo no - dijo enojada - ademas ellas siempre me piden que yo componga las canciones

Kristel: te utilizan Kagome

Paula: no seas buena con ellas

Lucy: ellas jamas te agradecen nada

Marian: y ademas te mienten Kag

Kagome: es verdad ahora mismo voy hablar con ellas - se fue enojada

Despues de cinco minutos en la sala de musica, Kagome entro enojada y vio a Sango y Ayame...

Ayame: Kagome que bueno que vienes

Sango: dinos ya les digistes a esas tontas que se alegen de Miroku

Kagome: NO - grito - miren chicas si Kristel quiere meterse con Miroku no es mi culpa

Ayame: Kagome que te pasa estas alterada

Sango: Kagome debes hablar con Kristel tu eres la capitana exigele que no pretenda a Miroku

Kagome: NO, SANGO MIRA KRISTEL PUEDE HACER LO QUE QUIERA CON SU VIDA ADEMAS PORQUE CULPAS A KRISTEL SI MIROKU TAMBIEN TIENE LA CULPA

Ayame: Kagome calmate

Sango: LA CULPO A ELLA PORQUE ES UNA RESBALOSA DE LO PEOR

Kagome: LA UNICA RESBALOSA AQUI ES A LA QUE ESTOY VIENDO

Ayame: KAGOME NO LE HABLES ASI A SANGO

Sango: KRISTEL COQUETEA CON MIROKU Y TU NO HACES NADA

Kagome: PRIMERO YO NO SOY LA NOVIA DE MIROKU PARA METERME EN COSAS DE DOS PORQUE NO HABLAS CON EL EN VEZ DE ACUSAR A KRISTEL CONMIGO

Sango: YO HABLO CON EL PERO ME DICE QUE SOLAMENTE ME QUIERE A MI

Kagome: YA LO VEZ TU ERES LA QUE NO TIENE CONFIANZA Y SI SIGUES ASI VAS A ACABAR CON TU RELACION

Ayame: YA DEJEN DE PELEAR

Sango: ACABAR CON UNA RELACION PARA QUE ESO SUCEDA DEBE DE HABER UNA TERCERA Y ESA ES KRISTEL

Kagome: SI ALGUIEN ACABA CON TU RELACION ERES TU POR DESCONFIADA ACASO NO SABES EL TIPO DE NOVIO QUE TIENES

Ayame: CHICAS YA BASTA, KAGOME CALLATE

De repente las ventanas de la sala de musica se llenan de personas que obserban la pelea, Kagura y Kanna aparecen de repente y entran

Kanna: chicas calmense que sus gritos se escuchan en toda la escuela

Ayame: Kagura, Kanna ayudeneme estas dos se estan gritando desde hace rato

Sango: A QUE TE REFIERES QUE CON QUE TIPO DE NOVIO TENGO

Kagome: ACASO NO SABES QUE MIROKU ES UN MUJERIEGO TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE EL JAMAS QUERRA ALGO SERIO MENOS COMO UNA TONTA Y SIEGA COMO TU

Kagura: Kagome calmate no le hables asi a Sango

Kagome: SABES QUE SANGO ME DAS RISA Y NO SABES LO INTELIGENTE QUE ES MIROKU AL COQUETEAR CON KRISTEL PORQUE ELLA A DIFERENCIA DE TU ES QUE KRISTEL SABE QUE MIROKU NUNCA VA A QUERER ALGO SERIO EN CAMBIO TU COMO TONTA CREES QUE EL POR TI VA A CAMBIAR - Sango le hiba a tirar una cachetada a Kagome pero - ATREVETE A PEGARME MUGRE FEA - le detuvo la mano de Sango

Ayame: KAGOME BASTA SANGO NO SE MERECE QUE LA TRATES ASI SE HA ENAMORADO Y EL AMOR NO ESCUCHA

Kagome: AHI HABLO LA ANIÑADA TU ERES LA PEOR INDICADA DE HABLAR DE ENAMORARSE CUANDO TU NUNCA LO HAS HECHO NUNCA TE HAS ENAMORADO AYAME

Ayame: CALLATE KAGOME NO SE QUE MOSCA TE PICO PERO...

Kagome: PERO QUE, HABLAR PERO QUE DIGO SI NO PUEDES AYAME LA MUDA UNA CHICA SIN SENTIMIENTOS Y SI ALGUNA VEZ SE ENAMORO APUESTO QUE NO FUE CORRESPONDIDA, SE HACE LA MUY SANTA CUANDO SE APROVECHA DE MI HACIENDO QUE YO ESCRIBA CANCIONES POR ELLA

Sango: SABES QUE KAGOME YA ME CANSASTES

Ayame: Y YO TAMBIEN YA ME CANSE ERES MUY MALA

Sango: MIDORIKO NOS DIJO DE COMO ERAS PERO NO LE CREIMOS

Ayame: AL FINAL ERES MAS MALA QUE KIKYO

Kagome: PUES CREO QUE NO AHI NADA MAS QUE HABLAR ESTA "AMISTAD POR SIEMPRE" ESA PROMESA QUEDA ROTA

Las tres: YA NO SOMOS AMIGAS - gritaron en simultaneo

Kagome se fue echando chispas Kagura y Kanna tranquilizaron a Sango y Ayame que seguian muy triste al aver perdido a su Mejor Amiga y darse cuenta que lo que decia Midoriko era verdad...11:30 a.m., en la cafeteria de la escuela, en una mesa...

Federico: en verdad Kagome les dijo eso

Ayame: claro que si acaso no escuchastes nuestros gritos

Shippo: nosotros pensabamos que eran pajaros que pasaban

Miroku: Sanguito tu sabes que a la que quiero eres tu no

Sango: claro que si pero quiero que eso lo digas en frente de Kristel

Miroku: esta bien eso hare

Kagura: no lo puedo creer de Kagome

Kanna: pero es verdad nosotras la vimos y la ohimos

Inuyasha: yo les dije que Kagome cambio

Miroku: no es que Kagome halla cambiado ella siempre fue asi

Kanna: lo siento chicos pero yo no pienso dejar a Kagome sola

Kagura: es cierto yo tampoco ella me ayudo una vez es hora que yo le ayude

Federico: seguro a Kagome le han echo algo malo - los tres se fueron

Los dia fueron pasando la relacion entre Kagome y sus ex amigos se hacia peor ellos le hablaban osea me refiero a Federico, Kanna y Kagura porque los demas no le querian hablar y ella solo los humillaba y terminaban discutiendo, Kagome se juntaba mas con Las Divinas y volvia a ser una de ellas...

Despues de dos dias Midoriko e Inuyasha se hicieron novios era obvio que Inuyasha no estaba del todo convensido en el interior pero por rabia y pensaba que podia sentir algo por Midoriko acepto ser su novio, pero en el interior sabia que no importara lo que hiciera Kagome ya habia dejado huella en su corazon, Midoriko estaba feliz porque ya le quito el novio a Kagome, las amigas ya que Sango y Ayame ya eran casi sus mejores amigas pero en verdad no era la realidad ya que ella actuaba solo y con Miroku y Shippo fue facil llevarse bien porque ellos solamente hablan de basquet solamenete faltaba que Federico, Kanna y Kagura le creyeran la mentira de que ella era buena...

Por otro lado Las Divinas ya no se les acercaban a los ex amigos de Kagome todas excepto Kristel que lo hacia para molestar a Sango, lo unico que querian era alejar a Kagome de ellos y que ella volvier a ser La Divina de antes y lo consiguieron por eso ya no se les acercaban a menos que querian humillararlos, desde que Kagome volvio a ser la de antes regresaron a las humillasiones a los feos y diferente...

Koga aprovecho y a cada rato coqueteaba con Kagome lo cual ella lo dejaba, regresaron a ser la Kagome y Koga los mejores amigos y los mas traviesos ya que acada rato hacian bromas a las personas, en lo de la relacion amorosa en verdad Koga se esforzaba y a veces besaba a Kagome pero cuando el beso termianaba ella le decia que aun no era tiempo y el para no dejarla ir decia que la comprendia...

Kagome por un lado a veces era buena y otras mala sus ex amigos creian que habia cambiado ya que se guntaba con Las Divinas, se volvio un poco mas mala cuando se entero que Inuyasha y Midoriko ya eran novios ella penso que Inuyasha nunca la olvidaria y que no despues de tres dias de aber terminado con ella este con la mentirosa de Midoriko en verdad le dolio mucho, Koga la hacia sentirse mejor que se divertiera pero sabia que no era lo mismo aunque debia aceptar que si le gustaba pero que no estaba enamorada de Koga, ellos dos nunca tuvieron citas ya que Kagome decia que aun no estaba preparada, cuando vehia a Sango y Ayame o se encontraban ni hablaban cada una seguia su camino...

El 11 de abril, era miercoles dia donde no ahi clases pero igual tienen que ir a la escuela,los alumnos de Las Colinas ya regresaron a su escuela, en los pasadizos de la escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon, Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha y Shippo estaban a un lado sacando las cosas de sus lockers cuando pasa...

Kagome: ahi al fin la escuela huele normal despues que se fueron esos estorbos de la otra escuela - lo dijo en voz alta mientras camianba

Koga: es cierto hermosa pero no recuerdes que sigue oliendo mal por algunos - referiendose a los ex-amigos de Kagome

Kristel: es cierto sigue oliendo a lusers por que sera - lo dijo con saracasmo

Paula: para que responder si ya sabemos porque

Marian: no huelen a niños tontos que estan por aqui y que por cierto estorban en la escuela

Lucy: si pero al menos tenemos la felicidad de saber que esos niños tontos van a estar eliminados pronto de la competencia de grupos

Koga: ademas de oler eso huele a bestia repugnante - todos se rieron

Kagome: mejor vamonos

Koga: tienes razon hermosa de seguro tampoco soportas ese olor - siguieron caminando

Era obvio que esas palabras tan feas y sarcasticas era para ellos osea para Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha y Shippo...

Sango: ahi no se porque me quede callate debi de ir ahi y...

Shippo: y armar una pelea para que al final te castigen a ti y ellas se hagan las victimas

Ayame: Shippo tiene razon mejor ahi que dejarlo asi

Inuyasha: es cierto las personas nunca cambian - los cuatro se fueron caminando

Al dia siguiente en la sala de musica, en la clase de Angie...(la escena que vien y la cancion es Violetta - Vilu canta Te creo en clase Capitulo 29)

Angie: muy bien, a ver Kagome quiero que vayas hacia el piano lo toques y cantes la cancion Te creo

Kagome: ahora

Angie: si ahora es que como es una de las canciones que vas a cantar en tu presentacion pienso que te haria bien practicar

Kagome: de acuerdo - se fue hacia donde el piano

Angie: a mi en lo personal creo que fue una de tus mejores canciones y ademas es muy romantica que decia un amor verdadero

Kagome: si yo tambien crei eso - comenzo a tocar el piano y a cantar...-

No se si hago bien, no sé si hago mal

No se si decirlo, no sé si callar

Que es esto que siento tan dentro de mí,

Hoy me pregunto si amar es así…

Mientras algo me hablo de ti,

Mientras algo crecía en mí,

Encontré las respuestas a mi soledad

Ahora sé que vivir es soñar.

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo,

Te quiero,

Te quiero.

Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo,

Te quiero,

Te quiero.

Que me extrañas con tus ojos,

Te creo,

Te creo…

Te quiero,

Te quiero…

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo…

Todos aplaudieron y ella se sento, la clase continuo...

En el recreo, en la cafeteria, en una mesa...

Shippo: no sabia que hiba a ver otra presentacion

Kanna: porque lo dices

Ayame: es que hoy en la clase de angie le dijo a Kagome que es para la presentacion esa canacion

Kagura: es que Kagome va a tener una presentacion ella sola

Sango: que pero eso se puede osea desde siempre a habido presentacion de salones

Federico: ella nos dijo a mi, Kagura y Kanna que le harian una presentacion para ella sola con dos caciones una cancion es Te Creo y la otra es una cancion de Las Divinas donde ella canta sola

Inuyasha: seguro quieren ver cual actitud le agrada mas al publico

Miroku: saben sin Kagome en el grupo todo se ha vuelto aburrido

Sango: Miroku no me digas que quieres que esa mentirosa vuelva despues que dijo que no parecemos una relacion

Kanna: pero recuerden que no sabemos la razon porque ella dijo eso

Kagura: seguro que Las Divinas tienen que ver en esto

Shippo: pero eso no nos incumbe Kagome ya escogio de que lado quejarse

Las horas fueron pasando, en el parque de Tokio, Kagome hiba caminando por la acera cuando se encuentra con...(la escena que viene es Violetta discute con Leon y se tropieza Capitulo 32 busquen en YouTube)

Kagome: Inuyasha - lo llama y se acerca a el - Inuyasha - camina hacia el porque Inuyasha se queria ir

Inuyasha: no hace falta que nos crucemos ya tengo suficiente con verte en la escuela

Kagome: Inuyasha porque me tratas asi

Inuyasha: no tengo porque darte explicaciones

Kagome: por Koga no, Inuyasha y como te tengo que tratar, digo si no te acuerdas tu estas con Midoriko no

Inuyasha: si estoy con ella no te importa tu fuistes la que me engaño igual que tu prima

Kagome: a mi no me compares con Kikyo, como era cuando yo estaba ensayando tu te encontrabas con Midoriko no me mentias en la cara

Inuyasha: eso no tiene sentido

Kagome: para mi si tiene sentido

Inuyasha: lo que habia entre nosotros ya no existe, ademas tienes a Koga atras de ti asi que mejor dejalo asi

Kagome: porque me haces esto

Inuyasha: no lo se, pero sabes creo que me equivoque contigo - se fue

Kagome se puso triste volvio a caminar dio unos tres pasos pero al cuarto paso se tropezo callendose

Koga: Kagome - grito y se fue corriendo a verla - estas bien

Kagome: si, si estoy bien , no fue nada

Koga: segura pero si he visto el golpe y como te has caido

Kagome: ai, ai, ai - dijo al sentir un dolor en su tobillo -

Koga: mentirosa si aqui en el tobillo te duele

Kagome: no es que no puedo pisar

Koga: apullate en mi - dijo parandose para cargarla

Kagome: que, que estas haciendo

Koga: - la cargo de la manera recien casados - te tiene que ver un medico

Kagome: no pero estas exagerando

Koga: no pienses que te voy a soltar

Kagome: bueno mira mejor me llevas a mi casa y de ahi llamamos un medico

Koga: esta bien

Los dias fueron pasando...llego el dia de la presentacion de Kagome, en el auditorio de la escuela...

Marotti: YA LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE POR QUIEN TODOS ESPERABAN, KAGOME HIGURASHI LA ESTRELLA DE YOU-MIX QUE NOS CANTA TE CREO - salio del escenario (la cancion que viene es Violetta Video Musical Te Creo busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

No se si hago bien, no sé si hago mal  
No se si decirlo, no sé si callar;

Que es esto que siento tan dentro de mí,  
Hoy me pregunto si amar es así…

Mientras algo me hablo de ti,  
Mientras algo crecía en mí,  
Encontré las respuestas a mi soledad  
Ahora sé que vivir es soñar.

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que me extrañas con tus ojos,  
Te creo,  
Te creo…

Y cuando te acercas

No sé cómo actuar

Parezco una niña

Me pongo a temblar

No sé qué me pasa

No sé si es normal

Si a todas las chicas

Les pasa algo igual

Mientras algo me hablo de ti,  
Mientras algo crecía en mí,  
Encontré las respuestas a mi soledad  
Ahora sé que vivir es soñar.

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que me extrañas con tus ojos,  
Te creo,  
Te creo

Que extrañas que me llamas

Te creo

Te creo…

Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo,  
Te quiero,  
Te quiero.

Que me extrañas con tus ojos,  
Te creo,  
Te creo

Que extrañas que me llamas

Te creo

Te creo…

No sé si hago bien, no sé si hago mal  
No sé si decirlo, no sé si callar…

Todos aplaudieron...despues de cinco minutos, en el escenario...

Marotti: ELLA ES UNA DIOSA UNICA BONITA ELLA ES KAGOME HIGURASHI QUE NOS CANTA DIOSA UNICA BONITA - se fue del escenario (la cancion que viene es Patito Feo Diosa Unica Bonita Antonella busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (así)

y los chicos mas hermosos

se mueren por mí

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (así)

una star, una divina

desde que nací

Soy picante cuando yo bailo

soy azúcar cuando yo canto

soy locura cuando te miro

y por eso te gusto tanto

soy un ángel cuando camino

soy la dueña de tu destino

soy el fuego cuando me muevo

así así así así así así

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así

y los chicos más hermosos

se mueren por mí

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así

una star, una divina

desde que nací

Soy picante cuando yo bailo

soy azúcar cuando yo canto

soy locura cuando te miro

y por eso te gusto tanto

soy un ángel cuando camino

soy la dueña de tu destino

soy el fuego cuando me muevo

así así así así así así

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (yo soy así)

y los chicos más hermosos

se mueren por mí

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así

una star, una divina

desde que nací

Toca para mí

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así

y los chicos más hermosos

se mueren por mí

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así

una star, una divina

desde que nací

una star, una divina

desde que nací

Diosa (sí) Unica (que más) Divina!

Sí, así soy yo.

La gente aplaudio emocionada...despues de tres minutos en el camerino de Kagome...

Kagome:-tocaron la puerta- adelante - dijo para que quien sea pase

Marotti: KAGOME NO SABES ESTO ESTA EXTAYANDO, LOS PRODUCTORES, MANAGERS Y EL PUBLICO LES ENCANTARON LA ULTIMA CANCION EL PORTAL DE LA WEB EXPLOTO Y EL REITING POR LA TELE ES SORPRENDENTE, LA PROXIMA PRESENTACION OSEA MEJOR DICHO TU CONCIERTO VA A SER EN EL ESTADIO NACIONAL DE TOKIO TIENES QUE PREPARAR SEIS CANCIONES QUE SEA DE LO TIPO DIVINA ME ENTIENDES NO - ella asintio - ENTONCES PREPARATE PORQUE EL ESTADIO EL 30 DE ABRIL VA A ESTALLAR

Kagome: enserio que felicidad

Marotti: a por cierto la produccion de You-Mix y yo hemos contratado un fotografo que va a estar en la escuela durante dos semanas desde el dia lunes 19 hasta el viernes 30

Kagome: okey entonces que tiene que tomarme fotos no

Marotti: claro fotos de todo lo que haces, su nombre es Vico Jimenez tiene tu misma edad y tambien va a estudiar en tu mismo salon claro solamente por las dos semanas

Kagome: de acuerdo si eso es todo ya me tengo que ir adios Marotti - se fue

Ya que la presentacion fue viernes Kagome le pidio permiso a sus padres para irse a la casa de playa necesitaba respirar aire puro y tambien queria pensar sobre su carrera como cantante

Por otro lado Midoriko e Inuyasha los dias sabados y domingos tenian citas como novios para ella todo fue maravilloso pero para Inuyasha todo fue un desastre Inuyasha queria recordar el dia en que Midoriko y el comensaron hablar de sus gustos pero no lo recordaba, cuando Midoriko lo besaba el vehia a Kagome...

Llego el dia lunes 19 de Abril,(la escena que viene es Sueña Conmigo Clara y Luca se conocen o El Encuentro De Clara y Luca busquen en YouTube todo es igual solo que no aparece el papa de Kagome en esta escena y excepto por el uniforme que tiene Clara en este caso Kagome tiene su ropa de calle) Kagome conducia su auto rosado en la parte delantera tenia de insignia las letras KH estaba conduciendo cuando el semaforo se puso de color rojo y paro su auto, de repente en el cruze peatonal o como algunos lo llaman las lineas de sebra unos chicos se pusieron a ser malabares y un chico con una guitarra aparecio y comenzo a cantar...

xxxx:

aprender a vivir animase a sentir

es parte del circo de la vida

todos los dias se levanta el telon

rien los angeles en cada funcion

equilibristas de la realidad

magos y payasos de la libertad

El chico se cae encima del auto de Kagome haciendo que Kagome y el se miren por la ventana delantera del auto los dos se miran y se sonrien hasta que...

Seguridad: oiga usted salga del auto del auto de la señorita para que vuelva a conducir

xxxx: ah si como usted diga

Se separo del auto y comenzo a caminar hasta la acera ahi se quedo parado, Kagome comenzo a conducir de nuevo, el chico se la quedo mirando hasta que su auto desaparecio de su vista...

Despues de media hora, en la escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon, en los pasadizos de la escuela...Kagome estaba sacando cosas de su locker y cuando voltea se choca con alguien que hace que vote algunas hojas que tenia en su mano

Kagome: lo siento - se arrodillo para recoger sus hojas y el chico con quien se choco la ayudo a recorger tambien

xxxx: no te preocupes fue mi culpa

Kagome y xxxx: tu...-se reconocieron, el era el chico que se callo ensima del auto de Kagome

Kagome:-se paro ya que estaba recogiendo sus hojas y el chico tambien tenia sus hojas y se las entrego a ella- gracias

xxxx: de nada, mi nombre es Vico, Vico Jimenez - dijo ofreciendole su mano

Kagome: - tomo la mano de Vico asi como si estubieran cerrando un trato - yo soy Kagome, Kagome Higurashi

Los dos se quedaron mirandose...

Continuara...


	31. Chapter 31

Despues de media hora, en la escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon, en los pasadizos de la escuela...Kagome estaba sacando cosas de su locker y cuando voltea se choca con alguien que hace que vote algunas hojas que tenia en su mano

Kagome: lo siento - se arrodillo para recoger sus hojas y el chico con quien se choco la ayudo a recorger tambien

xxxx: no te preocupes fue mi culpa

Kagome y xxxx: tu...-se reconocieron, el era el chico que se callo ensima del auto de Kagome

Kagome:-se paro ya que estaba recogiendo sus hojas y el chico tambien tenia sus hojas y se las entrego a ella- gracias

xxxx: de nada, mi nombre es Vico, Vico Jimenez - dijo ofreciendole su mano

Kagome: - tomo la mano de Vico asi como si estubieran cerrando un trato - yo soy Kagome, Kagome Higurashi

Los dos se quedaron mirandose...

Continuara...

De repente pasa por ahi Inuyasha y ve esa escena se va con los celos hirviendo...Vico y Kagome se sonrojan...

Kagome: y tu eres un alumno nuevo porque nunca antes te habia visto

Vico: adivinastes, soy nuevo pero solamente me quedo por dos semanas y supongo que tu eres mi musa y modela

Kagome: si claro tu eres el fotografo que mando la produccion

Vico: ademas de hermosa inteligente - eso hiso que Kagome se sonrojara

Kagome: he te parece si vamos al salon de clases

Vico: lo que tu ordenes - los dos comenzaron a caminar

En la sala de musica...

Inuyasha: AHI COMO TE DETESTO KAGOME Y LO QUE MAS DETESTO ES QUE ESTES DE COQUETA CON ESE CHICO - decia mientras rompia hojas bon

Koga:-entro de repente- oye bestia deja de gritar se que te molesta que ande con Kagome pero no es para que lo grites

Inuyasha: NO HABLO DE TI, POR SI NO SABES KAGOME ANDA DE COQUETA CON UN CHICO NUEVO

Koga: QUE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, AHORA MISMO VOY A RECLAMARLE A KAGOME - se fue enojado y celoso

Inuyasha: OYE SARNOSO NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO - se fue tras Koga queria saber que pasaba entre Kagome y el nuevo

Toco la campana y todos entraron a sus salones, en la clase de Angie...

Angie: chicos a venido un alumno nuevo el es Vico Jimenez se va a quedar aqui dos semanas asi que tratenlo bien, Vico sientate al costado de Kagome y tu Koga anda sientate al fondo

Koga: PERO ANGIE ESTE ES MI SITIO

Inuyasha: Angie en verdad me parece ingusto que pongas al sarnoso atras cuando el se sienta ahi en todo caso yo me siento al costado de Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha tu callate no es tu tema - dijo haciendo sentir mal a Inuyasha

Angie: ya basta, Vico porfavor sientate al costado de Kagome

Vico: como tu digas Angie

Koga con mucho enojo se sento atras y Vico se sento junto a Kagome los dos se miraron y se sonrieron

Las horas pasaron...en el recreo, en la sala de musica...

Vico: y dime Kagome a ti te gusta cantar

Kagome: mas que gustar, cantar es mi pasion, Cantar Es Lo Que Soy

Vico: wuau que fuerte - los dos se rieron - es muy inspirador lo que dices se ve que eres una buen cantante

Kagome: gracias - dijo sonrojada

Vico: y dime quienes son tus mejores amigas

Kagome: bueno en realidad no lo se

Vico: como que no lo sabes, tu eres una persona buena y amable supongo que debes de tener mejores amigas no

Kagome: las tenia es una historia muy larga

Vico: pues tengo todo el tiempo

Kagome: bien te contare un dia mis mejores amigas Sango, Ayame, Kanna y Kagura - le comenzo a contar como sucedio su pelea con ellas pero no le conto lo que le dijeron las divinas - y asi terminamos con nuestra amistad, Kanna y Kagura con ella a veces hablamos pero no todo el tiempo porque tengo que estar con Las Divinas ellas tambien son mis amigas...

Vico: espera un momento Las Divinas tus amigas pero dejame decirte que yo he visto como son ellas porque el año anterior estubieron en mi escuela pero no en mi salon yo las miraba y ellas eran chicas muy pero muy malas humillaban y maltrataban a las personas y no creo que tu seas asi

Kagome: pues tienes la razon, mira antes ellas y yo eramos mejores amigas y yo era igual que ellas solo que un dia me di cuenta el daño que le hacia a las personas y me aleje de ellas pasaron dos años ellas vinieron a mi escuela y por eleccion de Angie yo estoy en el mismo grupo de ellas

Vico: ya entendi y pasabas tiempo con ellas y poco a poco te alejastes de tus amigas y cuando sucedio la pelea ya no tenias con quien juntarte por eso estas mas apegada a Las Divinas

Kagome: exacto

Vico: te puedo dar un consejo - ella asintio - no dejes que te manipulen...y no has vuelto hablar con Ayame y Sango

Kagome: no si nos encontramos solo nos miramos no nos dirigimos la palabra

Vico: wuau que historia - los dos se rieron

Koga: - entra de repente - KAGOME ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE HACES CON ESTE TIPO

Vico: disculpa pero Kagome no es tu novia no tienes porque reclamarle - Kagome se rio

Koga: TU NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN

Kagome: Koga, Vico tiene razon tu y yo no somos novios ni enamorados...

Vico: Kagome dejalo ademas me tengo que ir a la sala de computo para hacer algo nos vemos luego - dijo y se fue

Koga: AHI QUE BUENO QUE SE FUE AL FIN

Kagome: Koga

Koga: pero es cierto estorba entre nosotros

Kagome: por si no sabes no existe un nosotros

Koga: pero existira verdad - Kagome le sonrio - eso es un si

Kagome: un si a que

Koga: vamos Kagome mira porque no tenemos una cita asi te diviertes que dices - Kagome le sonrio de nuevo - ESO SI ES UN SI - alzo a Kagome en sus brazos y comenzo a darle vueltas

Kagome: KOGA BAJAME

Koga:-la bajo- ESTOY TAN FELIZ LA CHICA MAS LINDA DEL MUNDO VA A TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO

Kagome: si, pero dime a donde hiremos

Koga: hiremos a la pista de bisicletas mañana te parece

Kagome: pero bisicletas, no crees que es para niños

Koga: claro que no, entonces en la tarde de recogo a las 2:30 te parece

Kagome:-sonrio- si me parece, ya me voy Koga nos vemos depues - se fue

Koga: SI LO LOGRE - dijo feliz

Inuyasha: ahi no puede ser que haces aqui lobo

Koga: que mas hago, estoy feliz porque mi hermosa y yo tendremos una cita

Inuyasha: estas alucinando siempre le pides cita pero ella dice que no

Koga: si no quieres creerme halla tu, pero si quieres ver que es verdad ve a la pista de bicis a las 3 de la tarde mañana ahi estaremos mi hermosa y yo - se fue

Inuyasha: eso es imoposible - de repente su celular comenzo a sonar y el contesto - halo

Midoriko: Inu

Inuyasha: Midoriko te he dicho que no me llames asi que no me agrada

Midoriko: esta bien perdon, te llamo para decirte si querias ir a la pista de bicis en la tarde

Inuyasha: hoy estoy ocupado que te parece mañana

Midoriko: claro

Inuyasha: entonces a las 2:45 paso a tu casa

Midoriko: sip adios Inu - colgo

Inuyasha: ahora si tengo pretexto para ver si lo que dijo el lobo es verdad aunque no lo creo

En la tarde 4:35 p.m., en la pista de bicis...

Midoriko: ahi que bonita tarde pasamos juntos verdad Inu

Inuyasha: si como digas

Inuyasha pensando: _sabia que ese lobo tonto no me decia la verdad es imposible que Kagome acepte una cita con el_

Inuyasha en su mente se reia de Koga hasta que...ve como Koga y Kagome estan montados los dos juntos en una sola bici ella esta adelante y Koga esta atras pero Koga es quien maneja haciendo que se apege mas a Kagome eso pone celoso a Inuyasha, Inuyasha ve como ellos se estacionan y dejan la bici a un lado para ellos comenzar a caminar con ella...

Kagome: gracias Koga en verdad me diverti mucho

Koga: no te preocupes hermosa - mira hacia adelante y ve a...- mira bonita ahi esta esa bestia junto a Midoriko seguro estan en una cita al igual que nosotros

Kagome:-un poco triste- si tienes razon

Koga: hermosa no te pongas triste - la beso sabiendo que Inuyasha los observaba

En el lugar donde estaban Inuyasha y Midoriko...

Midoriko: mira Inu parece que la mentirosa de Kagome y Koga son novios

Inuyasha:-triste y celoso por dentro- si tienes razon

Midoriko: pero no les hagas caso - lo beso

En el lugar donde estaban Koga y Kagome...

Koga:-se separa de Kagome- mira hermosa Inuyasha es feliz con Midoriko porque tu no lo puedes ser conmigo

Kagome: yo...-mira el beso de Midoriko e Inuyasha y se va corriendo dajando solo a Koga

Kagome corre y corre su corazon aun le duele aun no olvida a Inuyasha y Koga tampoco lo ayudaria a olvidarlo, sigue corriendo hasta que siente que alguien la agarra por los brazos

Vico: Kagome, estas bien

Kagome: - abraza a Vico - si no te preocupes

Vico: que te parece si vamos a mi auto que esta a la otra cuadra estacionado y te llevo a tu casa

Kagome: esta bien - los dos comenzaron a caminar - Vico

Vico: que

Kagome: gracias

Vico: es un grusto Kagome - los dos se sonrieron

Vico llevo a Kagome a su casa, en la noche Kagome se quedo dormida pensando en lo que habia sucedio todo ese dia...por otro lado Inuyasha estaba triste porque pensaba que Kagome y Koga eran novios cree que Kagome ya lo olvido...Al dia siguiente, en la Escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon, en la sala de musica...(la escena que viene es Violetta: Vilu canta Algo Se Encienda busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Si te sientes perdido en ningún lado

Viajando tu mundo del pasado

Si dices mi nombre yo te iré a buscar

Si crees que todo está olvidado

Que tu cielo azul está nublado

Si dices mi te iré a encontrar

Kristel:-ella, Marian, Paula y Lucy entran de pronto- Kagome que cancion mas fea estabas cantando

Kagome: ustedes creen eso

Marian: si mira esa cancion es muy cursi y triste

Kagome: pero a mi me gusta la cancion

Paula: porque mejor no dejas la cancion y cambias la letra

Kagome: pero...

Lucy: claro y le hechas un toco de Divina

Kagome:- recordo las palabras de Vico _no dejes que te manipulen _- lo siento chicas pero no voy a cambiar la cancion ni la letra

Las cuatro: QUE

Kagome: como escucharon, a mi me gusta la cancion y total la cancion la voy a cantar yo no ustedes y si no tienen otra cosa de que hablar me voy - se fue

Kristel: no lo puedo creer hace dias que a Kagome le importa nuestra opinon y hace lo que le decimos

Marian: alguien la esta cambiando y eso no nos beneficia a nosotras

Paula: entonces tenemos que averiguar quien la esta haciendo cambiar de opinion

Lucy: tambien ahi que decirle a Koga para que nos ayude

En los pasadizos de la escuela...

Miroku: entonces Kagome es novia de Koga

Inuyasha: si no sabes la colera que me da

Shippo: porque te pones celoso si tu ya no eres su novio

Inuyasha: no estoy celoso, me da colera porque apenas hace dos semanas que termine con ella y ahora esta con otro

Miroku: y que quieres que se quede sola por el resto de su vida

Inuyasha: si...digo no

Shippo: tu si que eres tonto

Miroku: Shippo tiene razon eres un tonto - los dos se fueron

Inuyasha ve que Kagome pasa por ahi junto a Vico y los persigue...en la sala de grabacion...

Kagome:-se rie- bueno entonces en el recreo en la sala de baile

Vico: sip a y me alegra que estes mejor ayer no te vi muy bien

Kagome: si gracias por llevarme a mi casa

Vico: no ahi de que, bueno ahora si ya me voy nos vemos despues - se fue

Kagome: ahi Vico, Vico es muy gracioso - lo dice mientras rie

Inuyasha:-entra de repente- hola Kagome

Kagome: hola Inuyasha - lo dice normal

Inuyasha: no puedo creer que actues asi de normal - la regaña

Kagome: y como quieres que actue

Inuyasha: estas de novia con Koga sabiendo que ha pasado recien dose semanas desde que terminamos

Kagome: que de donde sacas eso

Inuyasha: no te hagas la desentendida y que todabia que eres novia de Koga ahora coqueteas con ese Vico, nunca me imagine que fueras asi

Kagome: lo que yo haga con mi vida no te importa

Inuyasha: se ve que me equivoque mucho contigo

Kagome: y que me dices de ti, me reclamas que supestamente soy novia de Koga cuando tu despues de dos dias que terminamos te hicistes novio de la mentirosa de Midoriko si el caso es reclamos yo te reclamaria un monton a ti pero sabes porque no lo hago, porque ya no me importas Inuyasha - se fue

Inuyasha: y tu a mi tampoco me importas tonta - lo dijo para que ella escuchara

Las horas fueron pasando...en el recreo, en la sala de baile...

Vico: listo ya te tome un monton de fotos bailando

Kagome: sabes Vico segui tu consejo

Vico: enserio, no te dejastes manipular por Las Divinas - ell asintio - eso me alegra, ellas no son buenas Kagome porque no vas a hablar con tus verdaderas amigas tu em dijistes que Kanna y Kagura tambien eran tus mejores amigas y ellas si te habalban

Kagome: si tienes razon les voy a mostrar mi cancion, nos vemos despues Vico - se fue

Inuyasha:-entra de repente- oye tu quiero que te alejes de Kagome

Vico:-se rio- y yo te hago caso

Inuyasha: escuchame Kagome no esta enamorado de ti asi que no la acoses

Vico: y de ti si

Inuyasha: pues si Kagome sigue enamorada de mi, aunque esta con ese tonto de Koga

Vico: tu estas loco Kagome no es novia de Koga, y si quieres seguir discutiendo yo mejor me voy adios loco - se fue

Inuyasha: oye a mi nadie me llama loco

En la sala de musica...

Kagome:-dejo de tocar y cantar- y chicas que les parece mi cancion

Kanna: esta espectacular

Kagura: a mi me fasina

Kagome: si a mi tambien pero obvio que todavia le falta mas letra aun no le hago el coro

Kanna: quieres que te ayudemos

Kagome: si en realidad la necesito no se me ocurre nada

Kagura: a mi si te pare si agregamos "estan fuerte lo que creo y siente"

Kagome: me encanta ahora mismo la escribo - comenzo a escribir - listo

Kanna: ya se podria ser "que ya nada detendra este momento"

Kagome:-escribio lo que dijo Kanna- y tambien podre "el pasado es un recuerdo ,y los sueños crecen siempre creceran" - escrio eso tambien

Kagura: ahora solo alfa algo

Kanna: algo que se encienda la cancion

Kagome: que dijistes

Kanna: me refiero a que algo tenga para el coro

Kagome: no me refiero a la frase que dijistes

Kagura: a ya se te refieres a que algo se encienda

Kagome: si claro pero seria mejor Algo Se Enciende

Kanna: seria "ya veras que algo se enciende denuevo"

Kagura: y seguiria "tiene sentido intentar"

Kagome: "cuando estamos juntos..."- escribio la letras que compusieron las tres- chicas la letra esta fabulosa

Kanna: ahi no sabes como extrañaba que nos divertieramos juntas

Kagura: es cierto desde hace tiempo que no cantabamos juntas

Kagome: si yo tambien las extrañe - las tres se abrazaron

Kanna: oye Kagome y que tal si vamos donde Sango y Ayame para...

Kagome: no chicas yo creo que no es el momento, ademas ya me tengo que ir chau - se fue

Kagura: algun dia Sango, Ayame y Kagome se tendran que juntar para hablar

Kanna: no te preocupes eso sera pronto ya que si mira Kagome esta mas unida con nosotras eso significa que va a volver a ser la de antes

Kagura: tienes razon te parece si vamos a la cafeteria para estar con Fede y Shippo - dijo sonriendo

Kanna: en ese caso vamos corriendo

En los pasadizos de la escuela...

Koga: hola Hermosa

Kagome: hola Koga, lo siento por lo de ayer

Koga: eso no importa pero lo bueno es que nos besamos

Kagome: en realidad Koga te pediria que no lo volvieras hacer sin mi permiso

Koga: de acuerdo como tu mandes, y porque esa cara tan alegre

Kagome: es que compuse una cancion y no deje que Las Divinas me manipularan

Koga: Kagome Las Divinas no te manipulan son sus mejores amigas solo te dicen su opinion y lo que es mejor para ti

Kagome: error Koga, pero ya que importa

Koga: que te parece si le hacemos una broma a la profesora Darbus

Kagome: Koga...

Koga: vamos solo una pequeña broma

Kagome: esta bien vamos

La siguiente clase fue con la profesora Darbus, no hicieron clases porque la broma de Koga y Kagome fue esconderle los lentes a la profesora Darbus ellos se reian de eso...en la tarde Kagome, Kagura y Kanna fueron de compras juntas y lo peor fue que vieron como Midoriko e Inuyasha se besaban pero Kagome dijo que no importaba y ya no volvieron a hablar de eso...al dia siguiente, era miercoles, en el jardin estaban todos los alumnos porque habia formacion...

Antonio: QUIERO COMUNICARLES A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS QUE EL DIA LUNES SERA EL DIA DE DISFRACES DONDE TODOS DEBEN DE VENIR DISFRAZADOS NO VA A VER CLASES PORQUE TODO EL DIA VA A SER UNA FIESTA, TAMBIEN QUE FELICITO AL LOS GRUPOS DE LAS DIVINAS, LAS POPULARES - dijo dos grupos mas - PORQUE SIGUEN EN LA COMPETENCIA DE GRUPOS NO SE OLVIDEN QUE EL DIA 31 DE MAYO ES LA FINAL DEL CONCURSO Y PARA EL GRUPO QUE GANE HABRE UN PREMIO MUY ESPECIAL, AHORA SI PUEDEN ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA

Despues de cinco minutos, en la sala de musica...

Vico: la letra esta fantastica

Kagome: gracias, quieres probar

Vico: claro pero yo toco el piano y los dos cantamos

Kagome: de acuerdo

(La escena que viene es Violetta y Federico cantan Algo Se Enciende busquen en YouTube)

Vico:

Si te sientes perdido en ningún lado

Viajando tu mundo del pasado

Si dices mi nombre yo te iré a buscar

Si crees que todo está olvidado

Que tu cielo azul está nublado

Si dices mi te iré a encontrar

Vico y Kagome:

Es tan fuerte lo que creo y siento

Que ya nada detendrá este momento

El pasado es un recuerdo

Y los sueños crecen siempre crecerán

Ya verás que algo se enciende de nuevo

Tiene sentido intentar cuando estamos juntos

Algo se enciende de nuevo

Tiene sentido intentar cuando estamos juntos

Cuando estamos juntos

Algo se enciende de nuevo

Tiene sentido intentar cuando estamos juntos

Cuando estamos juntos

Vico: te puedo hacer una pregunta Kagome

Kagome: cual

Vico: ¿tu tienes novio?

Kagome: eso es una insinuacion o que - dijo bromeando

Vico: no, no me malentiendas si no que Inuyasha vino ayer me dijo que no me hacercara a ti

Kagome: no le hagas caso, es un loco

Vico: si me di cuenta - los dos se rieron

Kagome: el fue mi exnovio terminamos hace dos semanas

Vico: a ya entiendo, pero eres novia de Koga

Kagome: seguro el loco te dijo que yo era novia de Koga no - el asintio - pues no, no tengo novio soy soltera y hago lo que quiero - los dos se rieron - sabes cuando me preguntastes eso pense que era una ensinuacion

Vico: bueno no, aun no pero claro que me encantaria ser tu novio eres una chica linda y amable y eso no se consigue facil - dijo acercandose a su rostro de Kagome

Kagome: sabes ase mucho que no me siento muy feliz y alegre con un chico hasta que aparesistes tu - se hiban a besar pero...

Kanna y Kagura: KAGOME - gritaron desde el pasadizo haciendo que Vico y Kagome se separaran lo mas rapido posible antes de que ellas entraran al la sala de musica - Kagome, Marotti te esta buscando a hola Vico - dijeron en simultaneo

Vico: hola chicas

Kagome: bueno sera mejor que valla nos vemos depues Vico - se fue

Kagura: y Vico porque antes que vinieramos tu y Kagome estaban sonrojados

Kanna: es cierto esto es muy sospechoso

Vico: no, nosotros sonrojados estan alucinando

Kagura: ahi Vico si que mientes muy mal

Kanna: es obvio que los dos se hiban a besar

Vico: bueno si en verdad me gusta Kagome pero no se como hacer para que ella se fije en mi

Kagura: facil pidele una cita

Kanna: asi se conocen mejor

Vico: tienen razon gracias por el concejo chicas bueno ya me voy adios - se fue

Kagura: ahi Kanna aqui ahi amor

Kanna: tienes toda la razon, te parece si vamos a contrarles a Federico y Shippo

En la cafeteria...

Federico: no lo puedo creer Kagome esta enamorada de Vico

Kanna: no del todo pero parece que si se gustan

Shippo: pero no entiendo Inuyasha piensa que Koga y Kagome son novios

Kagura: eso no es verdad seguro la mentirosa de Midoriko le invento eso

Inuyasha:-aparece de repente- claro que no, Midoriko no es ninguna mentirosa y Kagome y Koga son novios yo los vi besarse

Federico: pero tu sabes que Koga a veces besa a Kagome sin el permiso de ella capaz fue asi y no son novios

Shippo: ademas Kagome esta enamorada de Vico y el de ella

Inuyasha: QUE

Kagura, Federico y Kanna: SHIPPO CALLATE

Inuyasha: sabia que me ocultaba algo - se fue furioso de celos a buscar a Kagome o a Vico

Kanna: no Inuyasha fue una broma

Federico: si que te escucho

Kagura: Shippo no debiste de decirlo ahora seguro se va a pelear de nuevo con Kagome

Shippo: lo siento, no me di cuenta

Federico: porque mejor, en vez de estresarnos vamos a la sala de computo - todos asintieron

En la sala de musica...

Kagome: enserio hicistes eso - dijo riendose

Vico: si la verdad me dio risa cuando mi profesor se quedo en el salon con todo la espuma que solto mi experimento - dijo riendose

Kagome: la verdad yo he hecho muchas bromas pero una como esa - dijo riendo y los dos se rieron

Vico: Kagome sobre lo de la mañana

Kagome: Vico mira tu eres un chico un lindo y que me ayuda cuando lo necesito pero...

Vico: Kagome quieres tener una cita conmigo

Kagome:-sonriendo- si

Inuyasha: KAGOME - grita desde afuera

Kagome: Vico escondete

Vico: QUE

Kagome: haslo

Vico: esta bien - se escondio en el almacen de la sala de musica que era una habitacion pequeña

Inuyasha: Kagome - grita al entrar

Kagome: que quieres

Inuyasha: me puedes explicar que es eso de que estas enamorada de Vico

Kagome: no, no te puedo explicar tu y yo no somos nada

Inuyasha: igual me vas a decir eso es verdad, en verdad estas enamorada de Vico ya te olvidastes de mi

Kagome: que quieres con esto que te diga "si Inuyasha sigo enamorada de ti despues de todo" pues no Inuyasha y si estubiera enamorada de Vico a ti que tu tienes una novia y esa no soy yo asi que no me celes

Inuyasha: sabes que no se que hago aqui sabiendo que tu eres una mentirosa que juega con las personas - se fue

Kagome: Vico ya puedes salir

Vico:-salio- y Kagome estas enamorada de mi - lo dijo en tono gracioso

Kagome:-se rio- ya quisieras - los dos se rieron - y dime a donde vamos a ir en la cita

Vico: - sonrio -bueno te parece si vamos...

Las horas fueron pasando y llego la hora de la cita con Vico todo fue espectacular el la llevo al museo donde habian cosas de la epoca antia de Japon y los guias te explicaban sobre como existian antiguamente demonios, sacerdotizas y muchas cosas mas, despues fueron al zoologico donde vieron un monton de animales, en verdad Kagome se la paso muy bien...en la noche en la mansion Higurashi, en la habitacion de Kagome...

Kagome pensando:-ella estaba echada en su cama lista para dormir- _hoy fue un dia espectacular con Vico me divierto un monton, me entiende, esta cuando mas lo necesito, tenemos gustos parecediso, me hace descrubrir cosas nuevas, ya quiero verlo mañana para que hablemos de muchas cosas mas...pero que estoy diciendo Vico es mi amigo, pero siendo sincera creo que me estoy enamorando de el...tonta Kagome, aun no lo conoces del todo no puedo hacerme ilusiones tan rapido o si..._

Al dia siguiente, en la cafeteria de la escuela...

Kanna: enserio chicas Kagome esta cambiando

Ayame: a que si y yo naci ayer

Kagura: es verdad ya ni siquiera se junta con Las Divinas

Sango: claro porque anda de resbalosa con Vico es igual que Kristel

Federico: chicas Kagome no es asi y ustedes en el fondo lo saben

Ayame: pues ella a nostras nos demostro lo contrario

Sango: y si nos van a hablar solamente de ella nosotras nos vamos - las dos se pararon y se fueron

Kanna: prece que no lograremos que cambien de opinion

Federico: no ahi que preocuparnos algun dia les aseguro que las tres volveran a ser amigas

Kagura: sip pero parece que para ese dia falta mucho

En la sala de coreografia...

Vico: perfecto - dijo mientras le tomaba una foto a Kagome bailando - para mi esta es una de tus mejores fotos

Kagome: siempre dices eso cuando me tomas fotos

Vico: por supuesto porque cualquier foto donde sales tu son perfectas

Kagome: gracias, y dime Vico tu tenias novias

Vico: sip pero solo tuve una en verdad no me atrevia a invitarte a salir porque yo tambien hace poco que termine con mi novia

Kagome: claro y creias que aun no era tiempo

Vico: si, sabes a veces antes sentia que si digo algo que no le agrada a los demas me van a excluir pero dije NO soy como soy y nadie puede cambiarme

Kagome: es verdad antes yo me sentia asi con Las Divinas, hasta que llegastes tu a hacerme cambiar de opinion

Vico: me alegra y gusta ayudar a las personas

Kagome: enserio en verdad pensamos lo mismo

Vico: es el click

Kagome: que click - dijo confundida

Vico: veras yo hise una frase quieres que te diga cual es

Kagome: claro

Vico: esta bien "que es realidad, que es fantasia, que este click que me da tanta alegria, es el amor, es la confianza, un mundo diferente cosquillas de esperanza, el mundo esta en cada mirada para unos salida y para otros entrada, es click,click,click que me da vueltas, es click,click,click que da vueltas sin parar, es click,click,click que me ayuda a ser feliz, es el click que me hace soñar" y dime te gusto

Kagome: me encanto en vez de frase parece cancion

Vico: si todos me dicen lo mismo, pero yo no canto

Kagome: no cantas y como cantastes el dia que nos conocimos

Vico: bueno si canto pero no canto ese tipo de canciones son para chicas

Kagome: te propongo algo

Vico: que cosa

Kagome: yo canto la cancion

Vico: enserio quieres cantar mi frase no

Kagome: si es inspirador, que dices

Vico: como quieras cantala

Kagome: gracias, ya me voy nos vemos despues - se fue

Despues de cinco minutos en la sala de musica, en la clase de Angie...

Angie: bueno chicos espero que hallan practicado bien las canciones que les dije que hiban a cantar porque van a comenzar a cantar Kagome, Inuyasha y Vico cantan Voy Por Ti quiero que los tres interpreten la cancion pero sin moverse de sus lugares Vico e Inuyasha ustedes hagan como si se pelearan por una chica y esa chica es Kagome todo haganlo mientras cantan de acuerdo - los tres asintieron, ellos se pusieron delante de todos - musica - la musica comenzo a sonar y ellos comenzaron a cantar

(la siguiente escena es Violetta: Momento musical - Vilu sueña con Tomas y Leon busquen en YouTube)

Inuyasha:

Es por lo menos que parezco

invisible

y solo yo entiendo lo que me

hiciste

mirame bien, dime quien es el

mejor

Vico:

cerca de ti,irresistible

una actuacion, poco

creible

mirame bien,dime quien es

el mejor

Inuyasha, Vico y Kagome:

Hablemos de una vez

yo te veo pero tu no ves

en esta historia todo esta al reves

no me importa esta vez voy por

ti

Hablemos de una vez

siempre cerca tuyo estare

aunque no me veas,mirame

no me importa vez,voy por

ti...

Todos aplaudieron y ellos volvieron a sus asientos...ya eran las 9:53 solo faltaban dos personas que salgan a cantar...

Angie: muy bien ahora siguen Miroku y Kristel que cantan Ahi Estare, recuerden chicos interpretenlo - los dos se fueron al frente de todos y eso de cantar ellos dos no le agrado a Sango - musica - la musica comenzo a sonar...

(la escena y cancion que viene es Violetta Tomas y Ludmila cantan en clase Ahi Estare busquen en YouTube)

Miroku:

Mi corazón busca sin parar, una estrella en lo alto de este mar.

Kristel:

Si pudieras alumbrarme un camino hacia ti, es posible que te pueda encontrar.

Miroku:

Cada mañana pienso en tu voz

Kristel y Miroku:

Y el momento en que te veo llegar.

Kristel:

Si esta vida se enamora de nuestra pasión algún día nos podrá juntar.

Kristel y Miroku

Tan solo dime donde yo estaré.

Entre mis brazos yo te cuidaré.

Como mil almas inseparables y soñar un beso sin final.

Dime si hay algo que yo pueda hacer

Para esconderte dentro de mi ser.

Para esconderte dentro de mi ser.

Yo se que sucederá

Tu mitad y mi mitad

Muy pronto ya se encontrarán.

No por casualidad.

Cuando termino la cancion Kristel intentaba besar a Miroku pero toco la campana y todos se fueron corriendo incluso Angie, dejando solamente a Kagome enojada con Kristel por su actitud, Sango celosa, Ayame enojada por Kristel, Kanna y Kagura listas para ayudar a Sango si queria pegarle a Kristel, Miroku y Kristel a punto de besarse...

Sango: OYE RESBALOSA ...

Kagome: KRISTEL SUELTA A MIROKU EL NO ES TU NOVIO - Kristel hiso caso y lo dejo, dejando sorprendidas a Sango y Ayame al ver que Kagome las ayudaba

Kristel: pero Kagome, Angie dijo que lo interpretaramos

Kagome: dijo que lo interpretaran pero no que te le insinuaras al punto de besarlo Miroku tiene novia y es Sango no tu asi que tienes que respestarlo

Kristel: de acuerdo, total te hago caso porque al fin me hablas desde que vino el nuevo estas muy rara Divina - se fue

Kagome: Miroku lo siento si Kristel te incomodo

Miroku: no te preocupes Kagome

Kagome: bueno ahora ya que esta todo resuelto me voy Kanna, Kagura me acompañan a la cafeteria

Kagura y Kanna: claro - las tres se fueron

Ayame: wuau, Kagome te defendio Sango

Miroku: si es verdad, de verias de agradecerle

Sango: tienes razon Miroku, ahora vuelvo - se fue

En la cefeteria...

Kagura: enserio tu y Koga fueron los de la broma a la profesora Darbus - dijo mientras reia

Kanna: por eso no hiso clases

Kagome: exacto y lo mas gracioso fue cuando...

Sango: chicas me podrian dejar hablar a solas con Kagome

Kagura: Kanna acompañame al baño

Kanna: si vamos - las dos se fueron dejando solas a Sango y Kagome

Kagome: que quieres Sango

Sango: podemos hablar Kagome

Continuara...


	32. Chapter 32

En la cefeteria...

Kagura: enserio tu y Koga fueron los de la broma a la profesora Darbus - dijo mientras reia

Kanna: por eso no hiso clases

Kagome: exacto y lo mas gracioso fue cuando...

Sango: chicas me podrian dejar hablar a solas con Kagome

Kagura: Kanna acompañame al baño

Kanna: si vamos - las dos se fueron dejando solas a Sango y Kagome

Kagome: que quieres Sango

Sango: podemos hablar Kagome

Continuara...

Kagome: claro sientate

Sango:-se sento al frente de Kagome- te quiero decir gracias

Kagome: porque

Sango: me defendistes o bueno en total pusistes a Kristel en su lugar por andar de resbalosa con Miroku

Kagome:-sonrio- no ahi de que ya me estoy dando cuenta de que tipo de chicas son Las Divinas

Sango: al fin

Kagome: sip sabes Sango quisiera que algun dia me lograras perdonar por lo que te hize - se fue

Sango: si algun dia

En la sala de musica...

Vico: sabes yo pienso que deberias de hablar con Sango y Ayame

Kagome: tu crees pero y si no me perdonan

Vico: lo haran pero creo que aun no es el tiempo

Kagome: entonces cuando

Vico: primero tienes que entablar conversacion con las dos hasta ahora solo has hablado con Sango te falta Ayame

Kagome:-lo abrazo- gracias Vico

Vico: de nada - se separo de ella - y dime quieres tener otra cita conmigo

Kagome: por supuesto contigo me divierto mucho

Vico: entonces paso a tu casa a las 2:30 no vallas almorzar de acuerdo

Kagome: okey y a donde vamos a ir

Vico: es una sorpresa, ahora ya me tengo que ir nos vemos en clases - se fue

Kagome:-suspiro- ahi Kagome que haces Vico es tu amigo, mejor sigo componiendo...- comenzo a cantar sin ningun instrumento...-

Veo veo que ves

todo depende de que quieras ver

piénsalo bien

antes de actuar

si te enamoras te puedes lastimar

oye, escúchame bien

respira y déjate temblar cual papel

si crees que si

vuelve a intentar

y no te rindas

ni por casualidad

mira el cielo

intenta cambiarlo

piensa que quieres

y corre a buscarlo

siempre tu puedes

volver a intentarlo

otra vez

tu puedes

otra vez

si quieres

Shippo:-entra de repenete junto a Fedrico, Miroku e Inuyasha- wuau Kagome que bonita cancion

Kagome: gracias chicos pero no esta completa

Miroku: claro le falta la musica osea el sonido

Federico: si quieres te podemos ayudar

Kagome: verdad chicos - todos asintieron menos Inuyasha

Inuyasha: porque no le pides al Viscoso que te ayude

Kagome: y quien es el Viscoso segun tu

Shippo: no le hagas caso a esa bestia Kagome

Miroku: Inuyasha asi le llama a Vico

Federico: esta celoso, pero no importa entonces te ayudamos Kagome

Kagome: claro pero que tipo de sonido seria

Inuyasha: y si intentamos con Jazz

Shippo: a mi me parece bien entonces comenzemos

Todos tomaron un instrumento y Kagome tomo el microfono...(la escena que viene es Violetta Francesca canta Veo Veo en Jazz busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Veo veo que ves

todo depende de que quieras ver

piénsalo bien

antes de actuar

si te enamoras te puedes lastimar

oye, escúchame bien

respira y déjate temblar cual papel

si crees que si

vuelve a intentar

y no te rindas

ni por casualidad

mira el cielo

intenta cambiarlo

piensa que quieres

y corre a buscarlo

siempre tu puedes

volver a intentarlo

otra vez

tu puedes

otra vez

si quieres

En la tarde, en la cita de Vico y Kagome fue espectacular el la llevo al edificio mas grande de todo Tokio en donde fueron a su azotea y se podia ver todo Tokio se quedaron ahi y Vico tenia preparado un almuerzo con ella todo fue espectacular vieron el atardecer juntos...Al dia siguiente, en el salon de clases...

Kagome: Kagura, Fede, me podrian ayudar

Federico: claro

Kagome: pero dinos en que te ayudamos

Kagome: ayer compuse una cancion que se llama Veo Veo

Federico: a la que cantastes ayer en el recreo en el tipo Jazz

Kagome: exacto pero quiero saber si Kagura la podrias cantar conmigo

Kagura: enserio, pero yo no se la letra

Kagome: ten aqui esta lo que tu tienes que cantar esta en rojo - dijo mientras le entregaba la letra - y tu Fede podrias hacer la parte del sonido

Federico: claro pero estas segura que Jazz es tu mejor opcion para la cancion

Kagome: no aqui tengo un disco donde estala musica te lo doy y tu lo pones osea quiero que te encargues de la musica

Federico: de acuerdo y porque tanto apuro

Kagome: es que ayer hise una apuesta con Beto...-comenzo a recordar...

_Recuerdo de Kagome..._

_Beto: Kagome me puedes explicar quien fue el de la broma _

_Kagome: que broma_

_Beto: lo de la profesora Darbus le ocultaron sus lentes, estube investigando y los que mas hacen bromas aqui son tu y Koga_

_Kagome: bueno es cierto pero Koga fue el de la idea pero ya no va a hacer mas bromas_

_Beto: te creo, pero te prpongo que apostemos algo_

_Kagome: que cosa_

_Beto: si Koga hace tres bromas para hoy tu compones una cancion y si hace menos bromas hago que tu promedio en mi curso sea de 20_

_Kagome: acepto, lo siento Beto pero perderas ya que no creo que Koga haga tantas bromas_

_A la hora de salida..._

_Beto: Kagome no te escondas_

_Kagome: ahi esta bien Beto ganastes _

_Beto: si yo gane, quiero para mañana a la hora del recreo tu cancion_

_Kagome: esta bien pero yo no puedo cantar sola _

_Beto: esta bien convence a Kagura y a Federico para que te ayuden y si me gusta la cancion los apruebo con 20 en mi curso_

_Kagome: de acuerdo_

_Fin del recierdo de Kagome_

Kagome: entonces me ayudar

Federico y Kagura: esta bien

En la clase de Beto...

Beto: muchocos les voy a dejar tarea para el martes en parejas cada uno va a tener un tema las parejas son- comenzo a decir un monton de nombre y al final - y Kagome e Inuyasha les toca ver el tema de los instrumentos musicales - toco la campan del recreo- ya pueden salir todos excepto Kagura, Federico y Kagome - todos salieron menos los que mencionaron - y Kagome los convensistes

Federico y Kagura: si nos convencio

Beto: entonces comiensen

(la escena que viene es Violetta: Momento Musical Camila y Francesca cantan Veo Veo busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Veo veo que ves

todo depende de que quieras ver

piénsalo bien

antes de actuar

Kagura:

si te enamoras te puedes lastimar

Kagome:

oye, escúchame bien

respira y déjate temblar cual papel

si crees que si

vuelve a intentar

Kagura:

y no te rindas

ni por casualidad

Kagura y Kagome:

mira el cielo

intenta cambiarlo

piensa que quieres

y corre a buscarlo

siempre tu puedes

volver a intentarlo

otra vez

tu puedes

otra vez

si quieres

Kagome:

veo veo que ves

olvida todo

y díselo de una vez

si crees que si

no puedes fallar

Kagura:

sera tu sueño echo realidad

Kagome y Kagura:

mira el cielo

intenta cambiarlo

piensa que quieres

y corre a buscarlo

siempre tu puedes

volver a intentarlo

otra vez

tu puedes

otra vez

si quieres

Kagura:

lo sé y tu sabes bien que si lo sientes

va a suceder

Kagome:

entonces si

no puedes fallar

lo que imagina sera realidad

Kagome y Kagura:

mira el cielo

intenta cambiarlo

piensa que quieres

y corre a buscarlo

siempre tu puedes

volver a intentarlo

otra vez

tu puedes

otra vez

si quieres

Kagome: y Beto

Beto: aprovados con 20 - grito y todos se emocionaron

En la cafeteria...

Marian: no lo puedo creer Kagome ayer te regaño

Lucy: al menos te hablo a nosotros ni nos habla

Kristel: pero me regaño ase un mes que no lo hacia

Paula: chicas creo que ya se quien la esta cambiando

Marian: no te quedes callada y habla

Paula: es ese el nuevo Vico, ayer que me fui de compras los vi caminando juntos

Lucy: entonces nos tenemos que desacer de el

Kristel: no podemos recuerden que de seguro le va a decir a Kagome

Marian: Kristel tiene razon ahora que hacemos

Paula: ahi que tenerlo bien vigilado

Lucy: es cierto para cuando nsotoras osea Las Divinas hallamos ganado el concurso convencer a Kagome que acepte la beca que nos van a dar

Kristel: para eso faltan cinco semanas y ya para ese momento tenemos que tener algo que culpe a Vico

En los pasadizos de la escuela...

Inuyasha: Kagome

Kagome: hola Inuyasha y adios

Inuyasha:-sujeto del brazo a Kagome para que no se fuera- necesitamos hacer la tarea recuerda es para el martes

Kagome: esta bien vamos a la biblioteca - se safo de la mano de Inuyasha y comenzo a caminar rapido - apura Inuyasha caminas como una tortuga

Inuyasha: oye tonta no me dejes aqui - comenzo a camianar

En la biblioteca...(si quieren imaginarse esta escena es Sueña Conmigo - Clara y Luca en la biblioteca busquen en YouTube), Inuyasha abre la puerta para que Kagome entre, ella entra y lo hace un poco enojada y se va hacia un librero...

Inuyasha: y si bajamos unos resuemnes de internet - dijo mientras caminaba

Kagome: no, no quiero ariesgar mis calificaciones porque no tengas ideas no se te ocurre algo mejor

Inuyasha: mejor como salir con Vico

Kagome:-se rio falsamente y se fue hacia un librero para buscar unos libros- no algo que tenga que ver con realismo, futurismo algo por el estilo

Inuyasha: Vicosismo no sera

Kagome: hay no sabia que eras asi - se le callo un libro y los dos se hagacharon para recogerlos y se miraron a los ojos - yo puedo recoger mis libros sola no te necesito - se paro y agarro el libro

Inuyasha: asi, parece que preferistes estar mal acompañada que sola

Kagome: que te pasa Inuyasha no se te veo un poco celosito

Inuyasha: no, no para nada solo que no entiendo porque saldrias con alguien que es un perdedor

Kagome: un perdedor mira quien hablo el ganador de America, ademas nisiquiera conoces a Vico

Inuyasha: si lo conosco es insoportable y Viscoso

Kagome: nada que ver, el y yo nada que ver - se sento en una silla e Inuyasha la imito

Inuyasha: por ahora

Kagome: si yo tengo algo con Vico no tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre el, o que me ves a mi preguntandote sobre Midoriko y porque andas con ella que es una mentirosa, embustera...

Inuyasha: okey, okey, pero te lo dije como amigo

Kagome: y cuando fue que yo me perdi ese capitulo cuando tu y yo nos conevertimos en amigos

Inuyasha: ahora

Kagome: asi

Inuyasha: ¿quisieras ser mi amiga?

Kagome: no me interesa - se paro para irse pero el se puso en frente de la puerta - que no me vas a dejar irme

Inuyasha: no es mala idea pero antes quisiera hacer una peguntita no mejor dos, ¿que ahi en tu ojo una araña?

Kagome: es una pestaña si no las conoces no a claro no, lo que pasa que me la estaba probando pero se me la olvido quitarmela

Inuyasha: y tambien se te olvido sonreir, la boca no solo se habre para comer sabias ¿porque ya no te veo sonreir? podrias mostrar los dientes para sonreir eso no es tan malo

Kagome:-sonrio con molestia- feliz - el asintio - gracias, permiso - se fue

Inuyasha: ahi Kagome

Los dias fueron pasando...llego el dia lunes, en la escuela HSM era el dia de disfraces, ese dia era feriado para todas las escuelas y los que querian podian venir a HSM para la fiesta, Inuyasha venia disfrazado de pirata, Kagome de princesa, Sango de angel, Ayame de niña, Kagura de princesa egipcia, Kanna de bruja, Federico de caballero medieval, Koga de motociclero, Miroku de mimo, Shippo de oso, Vico de guerrero y Las Divinas de Diablas, 8:30 a.m. en la pista de baile...

Kagura: Kagome estas fabulosa vestida de princesa

Kagome: y tu no te quedas atras

Kanna: oigan chicas que les parece si Fede, ustedes y yo cantamos en el escenario

Federico: y yo ya se que cancion podemos cantar

(la cancion que viene es Violetta: Momento Musical Algo Suena En Mi en la fiesta de disfraces busquen en YouTube)

Federico:

Si hay duda,

no hay duda.

La única verdad está en tu corazón.

Si hay duda,

no hay duda.

Se hace claro el camino,

llegare a mi destino.

Kagome:

Algo suena en mi,

algo suena en vos.

Kagura:

Es tan distinto y fantástico.

Kanna:

Suena distinto,

baila tu corazón.

Kagura, Kanna y Kagome:

Mueve tu cuerpo, muevelo.

Los cuatro:

Encuentro todo en mi música

porque estoy siempre bailando.

Yo necesito que mi música

me diga que estoy buscando,

buscando en mi.

Federico:

Si hay duda,

no hay duda.

La única verdad está en tu corazón.

Si hay duda,

no hay duda.

Se hace claro el camino,

llegare a mi destino.

Kagome:

Algo suena en mi,

algo suena en vos.

Kagura:

Es tan distinto y fantástico.

Kanna:

Suena distinto,

baila tu corazón.

Kagome, Kanna, Kagura y Federico:

Mueve tu cuerpo, muevelo.

Los cuatro:

Encuentro todo en mi música

porque estoy siempre bailando.

Yo necesito que mi música

me diga que estoy buscando,

buscando en mi.

De repente al final de la cancion aparece entre la gente aparece Midoriko disfrasada de pirata y se junta con Inuyasha...

Midoriko: que pasa chicos - dice con sarcasmo

Los cuatro bajan del escenario y la musica vuelve a sonar para que la gente baile...

Federico: no puede ser que hace ella aqui

Kanna: ahi quien la invito

Kagura: como se habra enterado

Kagome: chicos quien mas Inuyasha ella es su novia era obvio que la queria tener aqui

Kagura: ahi pero que molestosa venir justo cuando estamos cantando

Kagome: chicos yo me voy a buscara Vico, asi que nos vemos despues - se fue

Federico: ustedes creen que Kagome se este enamorando de Vico

Kanna: yo creo que ya se enamoro

Kagura: vamos con los demas - todos asintieron

En otro lugar de la pista de baile...

Inuyasha: Midoriko que haces aqui

Midoriko: que mas Inu vengo a verte a y mira que coninsidensia tenemso el mismo disfraz

Shippo: pero si ayer Inuyasha te dijo que disfraz hiba a usar el

Miroku: es verdad, no es coinsidencia

Midoriko: como sea vieron que la mentirosa de Kagome como cantaba con Federico, Kagura Y Kanna seguro ya los engaño con su papel de buena

Sango: pero en realidad si pareciera que Kagome esta cambiando

Midoriko: no le crean es una mentirosa profesional

Ayame: pero Kagome...

Midoriko: que les aprece si cambiamos de tema y nos ponemos a bailar

En la azotea...

Kagome: ahi al fin te encuentro Vico

Vico: es que estaba ocupado pensando en una cancion

Kagome: que cancion

Vico: una con la que tuve un sueño

Kagome: en verdad - se rio - sabes yo tambien sueño con canciones

Vico: enserio, a veces yo pienso que es extraño

Kagome: yo creo que soñar con canciones es como decir que es lo que viene en el futuro

Vico: te parece si vamos a la sala de musica y te muestro la cancion

Kagome: de acuerdo entonces vamos ahora

En la pista de baile

Midoriko: Kanna, Kagura, Federico no saben donde esta la mentirosa de Kagome

Kagura: no al llames asi

Midoriko: como sea la han visto

Kanna: nos dijo que hiba a buscar a Vico

Inuyasha: QUE ESTA CON ESE VISCOSO

Miroku: y dices que no estas celoso

Shippo: si que eres una bestia

Midoriko: claro que no Inu no esta celoso

Federico: pero como sea despues que Kagome se fue no la hemos visto

Kagura: para que quieren verla

Ayame: Midoriko quiere retar a Kagome a un duelo

Sango: pero si no esta Kagome entonces no podra retarla

Midoriko. como que no esta si ahi esta - sijo señalando a Kagome que caminaba junto a Vico - KAGOME - fue corriendo hacia donde estaba ella - wuau Kagome otra de tus conquistas

Kagome: te equivocas Midoriko no soy como tu Vico es mi amigo

Vico: esta es la mentirosa de quien me hablastes Kagome

Kagome: asi es, mejor ahi que seguir caminando

Midoriko: no espera Kagome te queria retar a un duelo para dejar en claro que yo tengo mejor voz que tu

Kagome: veras Midoriko yo no tengo tiempo para

Midoriko: acaso me tienes miedo

Kagome: Vico me esperarias aqui un rato

Vico: claro anda canta

Kagome: vas a venir o que Midoriko

Midoriko: ahi esperate

En el escenario...

Maortti: A CONTINUACION VIENE EL DUELO KAGOME HIGURASHI LA ESTRELLA DE YOU-MIX CONTRA MIDORIKO ELLAS NOS VAN A CANTAR TE CREO - salio del escenario (la escena que vien es Violetta: Momento musical - Violetta y Ludmila cantan Te Creo en el duelo busquen en YouTube todo es casi igual solo que imaginenselas con disfraces)

Kagome:

No se si hago bien, no sé si hago mal

No se si decirlo, no sé si callar;

Midoriko:

Que es esto que siento tan dentro de mí,

Hoy me pregunto si amar es así…

Kagome y Midoriko:

Mientras algo me hablo de ti,

Mientras algo crecía en mí,

Encontré las respuestas a mi soledad

Ahora sé que vivir es soñar.

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo,

Te quiero,

Te quiero.

Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo,

Te quiero,

Te quiero.

Que me extrañas con tus ojos,

Te creo,

Te creo…

Midoriko:

No se si hago bien, no sé si hago mal

Kagome:

No se si decirlo, no sé si callar

Todos aplaudieron y Marotti subio de nuevo al escenario...

Marotti: AHORA APLAUSOS PARA MIDORIKO - aplaudieron mucho - MUY BIEN AHORA APLAUSOS PARA LA ESTRELLA DE YOU-MIX KAGOME HIGURASHI - todos aplaudieron muy fuerte y emocionados - CREO QUE YA TENEMOS UNA GANADORA Y ES...KAGOME HIGURASHI - todos volvieron a apaludir y las dos se bajaron del escenario

Midoriko fue a donde se encontraban Inuyasha y los demas, Kagome se fue donde Vico y los dos comenzaron a caminar para ir a la sala de musica...en el lugar done estaban Inuyasha y los demas...

Midoriko: eso fue trampa a Marotti le agrada mas Kagome

Federico: y a quien no le agradaria Kagome

Kanna: es cierto ella es una chica amable y buena

Kagura: a diferencia de otras

Midoriko: que tratan de decir con eso

Shippo: la verdad

Midoriko: que dijistes Shippo a menos que no quieras que te tire una torta en la cara cierra tu bocota enano - lo dijo enfadada

Ayame: Midoriko que te paso porque le hablas asi a Shippo

Midoriko: porque se lo merece por malcriado

Miroku: esta ya se volvio loca Inuyasha

Midoriko: a quien le llamas loca tu mujeriego de quinta

Sango: Midoriko que te pasa, chicos mejor vamonos - todos se fueron excepto Inuyasha

Midoriko: vallanse que Inu y yo no los necesitamos, verdad Inu

Inuyasha: capaz tu no los necesites pero yo si son mis amigos y prefiero estar con ellos que contigo adios - se fue

Midoriko: ahi idiota Midoriko como les vas a decir eso van a descubrir tu plan

En la sala de musica...

Vico: escucha esta es la cancion - comenzo a tocar la guitarra y a cantar...- (la cancion que sigue es Sueña Conmigo Clara y Luca cantan Amor Mio busquen en YouTube)

Vico:

Es inútil ya lo se

no soy solo lo que ves

no me atrevo a decir nada

me confundo en tu mirada

Soy así y así muero

si no digo que... te quiero

cuantos cielos te daría

se que es una fantasía

Amor mio si pudieras

si pudieras comprender

que te llevo aquí en mi sueños

que mi mundo es para ti..

Amor mio si pudieras

si pudieras descubrir

para mi eres diferente

solo mas entre la gente

Para ti...

Kagome:

Es inútil ya lo se

no soy solo lo que ves

no me atrevo a decir nada

me confundo en tu mirada

Soy así y así muero

si no digo que... te quiero

cuantos cielos te daría

se que es una fantasía

Amor mio si pudieras

si pudieras comprender

que te llevo aquí en mi sueños

que mi mundo es para ti..

Amor mio si pudieras

si pudieras descubrir

para mi eres diferente

solo mas entre la gente

Kagome: me gusto tu cancion, no pense que sabias componer

Vico: bueno soy fotografo pero tambien estudio en una escuela de musica...y dime tu que canciones has tenido en tus sueños

Kagome: bueno hace poco tuve un sueño con una cancion que se llama a los cuatro vientos

Vico: y la podrias cantar

Kagome: ahorita no porque en realidad aun no tengo la musica si quieres mañana te la canto

Vico: esta bien mañana, y hablando de cantar que te parece si cantamos una cancion en el escenario

Kagome: pero que cancion podemos cantar

Vico: tu solo sigueme quedate conde yo te dejo y despues cantas conmigo si

Kagome: esta bien vamos - los dos se fueron

En el escenario...(la escena que viene es Violetta: Momento Musical Junto a Ti (Temporada 2 - Capitulo 2) busquen en YouTube)

Marotti: LLEGO EL MOMENTO DEL KARAOKE EL PRIMER PARTICIPANTE ES VICO JIMENEZ QUE NOS CANTA JUNTO A TI - el salio del escenario y Vico subio

En la pista de baile...

Kanna, Kagura, Federico, Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha: hola Kagome - fueron al lugar donde estaba ella

Kagome: hola chicos y hola Inuyasha - haciendo que todos se rieran

Inuyasha: que haces aqui no deverias de estar con el Viscoso

Kagome: el dijo que me quedara aqui

En el escenario...

Vico:

Hoy contigo estoy mejor,si todo sale bien

lo puedo encaminar y estar mejor

me puedes escuchar y decir no,no,no

Hoy se que es lo que debo hacer y nunca mas

regresara el dolor, oh oh oh oh

si no lo puedo ver, enséñame

Vico y Kagome:

Pienso que las cosas suceden

y el porque solo esta en mi mente

siento que sola no lo puedo ver hoy...

Ahora se, todo es diferente,

veo que nada nos detiene

yo lo se, mi mejor amiga eres tu

Vico:

Que mas da,

Kagome:

Friend,amichi,amiga

Vico:

me da igual,

Kagome y Vico:

digan lo que digan

Only you, mi mejor amiga eres tu

Pienso que las cosas suceden

y el porque solo esta en mi mente

siento que sola no lo puedo ver hoy...

Ahora se, todo es diferente,

veo que nada nos detiene

yo lo se, mi mejor amiga eres tu

Los dos bajaron del escenario y se fueron con los demas...

Inuyasha: Kagome podemos hablar

Kagome: esta bien

Los dos se fueron al medio de la pista de baile para habar a solas hiban a hablar pero...

En el escenario...(la escena que viene es Violetata: Diego le canta Voy Por Ti a Violetta busquen en YouTube)

Koga: bueno, bueno ahora me toca cantar a mi - haciendo que todos le prestaran atencion incluco Kagome e Inuyasha - quiero cantar este tema que seguro ella conoce a la chica mas especial, maravillosa, hermosa, bonita bueno me falta muchas palabras para describirla Kagome - la musica comenzo a sonar y el comenzo a cantar...-

Koga:

Es por lo menos que parezco

invisible

y solo yo entiendo lo que me

hiciste

mirame bien, dime quien es el

mejor

En el lugar de Kagome e Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: porque el lobo apestoso te canta

Kagome: yo que se

Inuyasha: primero cantas con el Viscoso y despues el lobo te canta

Kagome: pero...

Inuyasha: te gusta o que seguro por eso vinistes aqui

Kagome: que, no claro que no

Inuyasha: mentirosa - se fue

Kagome: Inuyasha - tambien se fue

En el escenario...

Hablemos de una vez

yo te veo pero tu no ves

en esta historia todo esta al reves

no me importa esta vez voy por

ti...

Las horas pasaron 2:00 p.m. todos ya se habian ido o almenos eso creian, en el almacen del conserje...

Vico: eres una tonta para que vinistes aqui

Midoriko: para que mas para hacerle daño a Kagome al estar cerca a Inuyasha

Vico: eso es imposible porque Kagome ya se enamoro de mi

Midoriko: ahi mi querido Vico pobre que tu te hallas enamorado de Kagome

Vico: claro que no recuerda que esto es solo un trato ademas tu muy bien sabes que desde comenzo este trato tu y yo terminamos

Midoriko: pero eso es de mentira - lo beso

Vico: - se separo de ella rapidamente - tonta si alguien nos ve, estaremos en problemas

Midoriko: sabes a veces creo que eres mas malvado que yo

Vico: pero no lo soy el que tu te hallas juntado conmigo me cambio pero mas malo que tu no me hagas reir, con Kagome estoy aprendiendo lo que es verdaderamente ser alguien bueno

Midoriko: esa tonta de Kagome siempre haciendose la buena apuesto que por dentro sigue siendo la misma una arpia

Vico: callate ella no es asi, Kagome es buena, amable, bondadosa y hermosa

Midoriko: parece que te enamorastes Vico pero recuerda cuando yo te diga tu debes romperle el corazon asi que mejor desenamorate de ella, y si en cualquier caso tratas traicionarme yo digo que tu tuvistes la culpa de todo de todos modos yo no tengo nada que perder

Vico: crees que soy tonto, me he dado cuenta como miras a Inuyasha te has enamorado de el

Midoriko: entonces estamos iguales, que te parece si hacemos una cosa

Vico: que cosa

Midoriko: ahi que separarlos y cada uno se queda con su respectiva pareja pero escuchame Vico si yo quiero que le destruyas el corazon a Kagome tu lo haces si o si entendido

Vico: de igual manera yo no estoy enamorado de ella - se fue

Midoriko: si claro se te nota en los ojos que estas enamorado de la tonta de Kagome pero eso algun dia se va acabar y en ese momento va a estar tan destruida que no va a querer ni cantar

Al dia siguiente, en HSM, en el recreo, en el auditorio...

Vico: para que me trajistes aqui

Kagome: recuerdas la frase Es El Click

Vico: si

Kagome. ya la converti en cancion

Vico: enserio

Kagome: si quieres escuchar

Vico: claro

En la cafeteria...

Kagura: chicos quieren venir

Miroku: a donde

Kanna: lo que pasa que Kagome va a presentar su concierto

Federico: y ellas nos dio un monton de pases

Shippo: enserio Kagome ya parece toda una estrella

Sango: yo si quiero ir

Kagura: en verdad Sango

Ayame: yo tambien

Kanna: parece que pronto todo volvera a ser como antes

inuyasha: no todo porque aun sigue ese Viscoso en la escuela

Federico: pero si Vico solo estudia con nosotros hasta el dia viernes

Shippo: es cierto el viernes se cumplen dos semanas

Inuyasha: entonces tienen razon todo volvera a ser como antes y por cierto donde esta Kagome

Kagura: ella se fue a mostrarle una cancion a Vico

Inuyasha: AHI ESE VISCOSO SE LE PEGA COMO CHICLE

Kanna: claro Inuyasha es porque Vico es el fotografo de Kagome

En la sala de musica...

Vico: Kagome no pense que estaria mejor en cancion que en frase - dijo emocionado

Kagome:-rio- llevas diciendo eso desde que regresamos del auditorio

Vico: es que es verdad, Kagome eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido

Kagome: sabes no te lo queria decir antes, pero cuando te conoci no confiaba mucho en ti es porque una vez cuando yo di toda mi confianza a una persona el o ella al final terminan traicionandome, pero contigo es diferente a pesar que llevamos pocos dias de conocernos confio mucho en ti - lo abrazo

Vico: si lo mismo digo

En la noche, en la casa de Vico, en la habitacion de Vico...

Vico pensando: _que estas haciendo Vico si Kagome se entera de tu plan con Midoriko la vas a dañar un monton y eso es lo que menos quiero porque yo...yo estoy enamorado de ella, es verdad lo que dijo Midoriko, ha pesar del poco tiempo me e quedado templado de Kagome...estoy decidido olvidare el trato con Midoriko, no puedo hacerle daño a Kagome voy a hacer como si nunca hubiera conocido a Midoriko...ahora solamente me falta proponerle a Kagome que sea mi novia_

Al dia siguiente, era miercoles, en los pasadizos de la escuela...

Ayame: Marian

Marian: Ayame, sabes el dia lunes estubistes desastroza

Ayame: que me dices de ti te disfrazastes de una diabla es porque lo eres no

Marian: si la fiesta de disfraces decia que tenias que ir vestida de lo que eres tu serias la ganadora porque fuistes vestida de una Niñita ridicula con sus dos colitas, a nadie le agradaba tu difras es mas todos se burlaban de ti

Kagome: - aparece de pronto - pues a mi me agradaba su disfraz

Ayame: gracias Kagome

Kagome: no ahi de que, y tu Marian porque no vas a buscar algo

Marian: algo que algo

Kagome: algo que suene en ti - agarro su celular y le mostro algo a Marian

Marian: Kagome no pongas esa cancion sabes que la odio

Kagome: muy tarde - apreto el boton de su celular y se comenzo a escuhar musica y ella se puso a cantar (la escena que viene es Violetta: Elena canta Destinada a Brillar busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Si hay duda,

no hay duda.

La única verdad está en tu corazón.

Si hay duda,

no hay duda.

Se hace claro el camino,

llegare a mi destino.

Algo suena en mi,

algo suena en vos.

Es tan distinto y fantástico.

Suena distinto,

baila tu corazón.

Mueve tu cuerpo, muevelo.

Encuentro todo en mi música

porque estoy siempre bailando.

Yo necesito que mi música

me diga que estoy buscando,

buscando en mi.

Marian se fue enojada y furiosa, Kagome y Ayame solamente se rieron...

Ayame: gracias Kagome - dijo mientras reia

Kagome: de nada, vistes la cara que puso Marian - dijo mientras reia

Ayame: si fue muy gracioso

Kagome: sabes Ayame ojala algun dia me perdonaras, nos vemos - se fue

En la sal de coreografia...

Kagome: Vico - lo abrazo y despues se separo alegre

Vico: que pasa porque tanta emocion

Kagome: ya esta listo ya entable conversacion con Sango y Ayame ahora que estan iguales que hago

Vico: bueno estube pensando y creo que si les pides disculpas el dia de tu concierto

Kagome: claro me parece perfecta la idea gracias tu siempre me apoyas en todo

Vico: es porque eres una persona muy especial para mi - el se acerco al rostro de ella para besarla pero...

Marotti: KAGOME - grito Marotti desde afuera

Kagome:-se separo de Vico- Marotti me esta llamando despues nos vemos - se fue

En los pasadizos de la escuela...

Kagome: Marotti me llambas

Marotti: si Kagome tengo malas noticias

Kagome: no me digas que...

Marotti: si, hable con la produccion y dicen que no quieren a la Kagome buena si o si en el concierto debe de estar la Kagome Divina

Kagome: esta bien gracias por avisarme - se fue

Marotti: pobre de Kagome quisiera ayudarla pero como

En la sala de musica...

Kagome: no lo puedo creer ahora que hago tenia la esperanza de cantar como soy yo, no canciones Divinas...ni modo tendre que componer

Kagome se paso horas componiendo pero al fin logro componer cuatro canciones del tipo Divina...

Kagome: termine

Kanna: Kagome al fin te encontramos

Kagome: me estaban buscando

Kagura: si no sabes recuerdas el Resto Band

Kagome: si claro es el lugar donde todos nos juntabamos para divertirnos

Kanna: queriamos decirte si querias venir con nosotros y claro con Fede y Shippo

Kagome: claro y por dierto saben que hora es

Kagura: son la 1:30 en cinco minutos suena la campana

Kagome: no lo puedo creer me demore mucho componiendo

Kanna: pero si tu tienes muchas canciones para que compondrias mas

Kagome: es que para el concierto necesito seis canciones Divinas y tenia dos asi que compuse dos mas

Kanna: entonces de todos modos vas a cantar canciones Divinas

Kagome: si Marotti me dijo que tendria que cantar ese tipo de canciones y no tengo otra opcion

Kagura: pero al menos hoy y mañana puedes cantar canciones normales

Kagome: es cierto que les parece si cantamos las tres la cancion Veo Veo

Kanna: enserio pero seria mejor que tu y Kagura solas lo cantaran

Kagome: Kanna es mi cancion asi que yo digo quienes la cantan y quiero que la cantemos las tres

Kanna: de acuerdo

Kagura: entonces vamos al Resto Band rapido que Fede y Shippo ya estan ahi

Despues de media hora, en el Resto Band...(la escena que viene es Veo Veo - Violetta (Video Oficial) busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Veo veo que ves

todo depende de que quieras ver

Kanna:

piénsalo bien

antes de actuar

Kagura:

si te enamoras te puedes lastimar

Kagome:

oye, escúchame bien

respira y déjate temblar cual papel

Kanna:

si crees que si

Kagura:

vuelve a intentar

Las Tres:

y no te rindas

ni por casualidad

mira el cielo

intenta cambiarlo

piensa que quieres

y corre a buscarlo

siempre tu puedes

volver a intentarlo

otra vez

tu puedes

otra vez

si quieres

Kagura:

lo sé y tu sabes bien que si lo sientes

va a suceder

Kanna:

entonces si

no puedes fallar

Kagome:

lo que imagina sera realidad

Las Tres:

mira el cielo

intenta cambiarlo

piensa que quieres

y corre a buscarlo

siempre tu puedes

volver a intentarlo

otra vez

tu puedes

otra vez

si quieres

Los cinco se pasaron toda la tarde cantando un monton de cancion se divertian un monton...llego el siguiente dia, en HSM, la biblioteca...

Vico: entonces hoy es el dia de la cuarta gala del concurso de grupos

Kagome: sip y yo soy del grupo de Las Divinas, Vico ayer no te he contado algo muy importante

Vico: que cosa

Kagome: ayer cuando me llamo Marotti, me dijo que no podia cantar las canciones de mi gusto que si o si tendria que cantar cancion a lo tipo Divinas

Vico: pero a ti no te agradan ni gustan ese tipo de canciones

Kagome: Marotti me dice que en una cantante tiene que saber cantar todos los tipos de canciones y si al publico le gustan esas canciones yo las tengo que cantar

Vico: escuchame si a ti te pidieran que te dedicaras al motocross para siempre y que dejaras la musica que harias

Kagome: no lo haria Cantar Es Lo Que Soy me gusta el motocross pero cantar es mi pasion

Vico: eso mismo mira imagina que el motocros son las canciones Divinas y que cantar son las canciones que a ti te gustan dime es igual si o no

Kagome: supongo que si pero...

Vico: nada de peros, nadie te puede obligar a cambiar tu eres asi, a ti te gustan el tipo de canciones que tu cantas quien dice que a todo el publico le gustan las canciones Divinas, tu e has dicho que con otras canciones como Te Creo han tenido mucho reaiting verdad - ella asintio - entonces que no te importe la opinion de los demas solamente la tuya es tu decision Kagome no lo que los demas deciden

Kagome: tienes razon gracias Vico tu siempre me ayudas - lo abrazo y cuando se separaron los dos se miraron a los ojos y Vico la beso

Vico: Kagome yo lo siento

Kagome: no te preocupes Vico yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti pero...

Vico: aun queda un poco de Inuyasha en tu corazon no - ella asintio - no te preocupes, te prometo Kagome que yo voy hacer que olvides a Inuyasha pero primero tienes que responderme algo ¿Kagome quieres ser mi novia?

Kagome:-lo beso y despues se separo- eso responde a tu respues

Vico: y a todas mis preguntas - la volvio a besar al darse cuenta que alguien los espiaba y ese alguien no era mas ni menos que...Inuyasha

Continuara...


	33. Chapter 33

Kagome: tienes razon gracias Vico tu siempre me ayudas - lo abrazo y cuando se separaron los dos se miraron a los ojos y Vico la beso

Vico: Kagome yo lo siento

Kagome: no te preocupes Vico yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti pero...

Vico: aun queda un poco de Inuyasha en tu corazon no - ella asintio - no te preocupes, te prometo Kagome que yo voy hacer que olvides a Inuyasha pero primero tienes que responderme algo ¿Kagome quieres ser mi novia?

Kagome:-lo beso y despues se separo- eso responde a tu respues

Vico: y a todas mis preguntas - la volvio a besar al darse cuenta que alguien los espiaba y ese alguien no era mas ni menos que...Inuyasha

Continuara...

Inuyasha se fue corriendo de ahi y pensaba ..._no es cierto, mis ojos me estan engañando, Kagome no puede estar con ese Viscoso, no imposible..._eran sus pensamientos

Llego la tarde y en el concurso de grupos Las Divinas cantaron Somos Las Divinas (busquen en YouTube Patito Feo Somos Las Divinas) y Las Populares cantaron Fiesta (busquen en YouTube Atrevete A Soñar Fiesta), Inuyasha miraba a Kagome y Vico que andaban muy apegados...Al dis siguiente, en HSM, era hora del recreo en la sala de musica...

Inuyasha: Kagome te estaba buscando - dijo al entrar

Kagome: pues ya me encontrastes no

Inuyasha: si, te quiero hacer una pregunta

Kagome: cual

Inuyasha: tu y...el Viscoso...tu y el Viscoso...tu y el son novios

Kagome: si lo somos algun problema con eso

Inuyasha: no solo lo queria saber

Kagome: pues ya lo sabes, ahora te puedes retirar porfavor

Inuyasha: si no te incomodo mas - se fue triste

Kagome pensando: _porque Inuyasha siempre es asi teniendo novia se mete en mi vida, capaz el todavia siga enamorado de mi no...claro que no, que cosas dices Kagome uno no es novio de una persona porque si...yo quiero a Vico y capaz con el pueda olvidar verdaderamente a Inuyasha..._

Ayame: Kagome - dijo entrando junto a Sango

Sango: podemos hablar

Kagome: claro chicas

Ayame: te queriamos dar las gracias

Sango: porque a las dos nos defendistes contra tus amigas

Kagome:-se rio- ¿mis amigas?¿Las Divinas mis amigas?, ellas no son mis amigas desde hace años que no lo son

Ayame: pero si tu hace dos semanas parabas con ellas

Kagome: tu misma lo dijistes me guntaba con ellas porque tenia que ensallar las cosas del grupo, pero para hablar como si fueran mis amigas jamas lo hice siempre preferi hirme a la azotea a estar sola que mal acompañada - las tres se rieron

Sango. pero en verdad no las considerabas tus amigas, las demas personas nos decian que Las Divinas los humillaban

Kagome: exacto Las Divinas y yo desde hace años que no soy una de ellas

Ayame: pero y porque cambiastes de look tan repentinamente

Kagome: eso fue por Midoriko sabia que ella me queria hacer daño haci que para enfrentarla le pedi a Las Divinas que me ayudaran y bueno si me ayudaron pero Inuyasha siempre salia defendiendola

Sango: pero entonces con quien hablabas tus cosas personales

Kagome: con Kagura, Kanna y Fede ya que ellos fueron los unicos que me creian que Midoriko es la mentirosa y no yo

Ayame: pero entonces cual es la verdad tu eres la mentirosa o Midoriko

Kagome: Midoriko es la que miente chicas escuchen ella dice que yo le hice dos veces la broma del barro que te caiga ensima verdad - ellas asintieron - pues eso es mentira solamente una vez se lo hice y eso fue cuando seguia siendo Divina, ella fue la que me mancho de barro eso fue un año despues que estuve aqui en la escuela recuerdan que me fui a Peru - ellas asintieron - bueno en el mes de Febrero yo estaba cantando en un karaoke cuando de repente veo a Midoriko y siento que me esta callendo algo y es el barro que me callo ensima fue horrible - dijo triste

Sango: entonces Midoriko es la mentirosa

Ayame: debemos de decirselo a los demas y sobre todo a Inuyasha

Kagome: NO

Sango: pero Kagome todos se deben de enterar lo que la mentirosa te hiso

Kagome: chicas se lo pueden decir a nuestros amigos pero no a Inuyasha

Ayame: pero el debe de enterarse para que termine con Midoriko

Kagome: se va a enterar pero por Midoriko, cuando ella quiera decirle la verdad, pero no quiero que nadie se lo diga de acuerdo

Ayame y Sango: esta bien

Kagome: chicas yo personalemente quiero periles perdon, perdon por todo, se que las humille por eso yo...

Ayame: Kagome no te preocupes

Ayame y Sango: te perdonamos

Kagome: enserio

Sango: si ademas ya no tiene caso ver el pasado sino el futuro

Ayame: un abrazo

Sango y Kagome: si, un abrazo - las tres se abrazaron

Ayame: quieren cantar una cancion

Sango: Junto A Ti

Kagome: yo he compuesto una cancion nueva miren - les dio una hoja a las dos

Ayame: Kagome la letra es fabulosa

Sango: esta muy bonita la cancion

Kagome: si la compuse el sabado y les dije a Kagura y Kanna que la cantaran conmigo pero ellas me dijeron que yo tenia que cantarlas con ustedes

Ayame: entonces ya ahi que cantarla - las dos asintieron (la escena que viene es Violetta 2 Las chicas cantan Codigo Amistad capitulo 51 busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad

La clave son las risas

Codigo amistad

Kagome, Sango y Ayame:

Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad

Las claves son las risas

Codigo amistad

Sango:

Misterios, pasiones

Kagome:

Secreto de cada corazon

Ayame:

Amores los sueños

Kagome:

Las llaves de la amistad

Kagome, Sango y Ayame:

Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad

Las claves son las risas

Codigo amistad

Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad

Las claves son las risas

Codigo amistad

Las tres se abrazaron al final de la cancion...

Kagome: promesa - las tres asintieron

Kagome, Sango y Ayame: - las tres juntaron sus manos - Promesa, Amigas Por Siempre Pase Lo Que Pase - se volvieron a abrazar

Sango: bueno ahora que ya volvimos a ser mejores amigas

Ayame: Kagome nos tienes que contar todo sobre Vico, como te trata, absolutamente todo

Sango: es cierto ahi que ponernos al dia de todo

Kagome:-toco la campana del fin del recreo- si pero ahora tenemos que ir a clases - las tres rieron y se fueron

Las horas fueron pasando, llego el momento el concierto de Kagome, en el Estadio Nacional De Tokio, en el camerino de Kagome...

Kagome:-alguien toco la puerta mientras ella estaba sentada en una silla mirandose al espejo- adelante

Federico, Kagura, Kanna: KAGOME

Kagome:-fue abrazarlos y despues se separo- chicos que gusto me da ver que vinieron a mi concierto

Federico: y no fuimos los unicos, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Ayame e Inuyasha tambien vinieron solo que estan en los asientos

Kagura: todos queriamos entrar pero nos dijeron que solo podian entrar los que tenian pases V.I.P. y como solo nos distes a nosotros los pases V.I.P.

Kagome: ahi es cierto tengan - les entrego mas pases V.I.P.- es que en realidad no pense que vendrian

Kanna: ya nos enteramos que ya volvistes a ser mejor amiga de Sango y Ayame

Kagome: si en la mañana ya nos arreglamos

Federico: y Kagome estas emocionada aunque en verdad creo que no porque tu ya has dado conciertos

Kagome: bueno si he dado conciertos pero no tan importantes como este

Kagura: Kagome ya nos tenemos que ir porque ya comienza tu concierto dentro de cinco minutos y deseguro ahorita viene Marotti

Kagome: si es cierto adios chicos y entregenles los pases a los demas

Federico, Kagura y Kanna: de acuerdo, adios - se fueron

Despues de cuatro minutos...

Marotti: Kagome llego el momento - ella asintio y los dos salieron del camerino de ella

En el escenario...

Marotti: COMO ESTA LA GENTE

Todos: BIEN

Marotti: LLEGO EL MOMENTO QUE TODOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO, PUBLICO PRESENTE, PUBLICO QUE NOS VE POR EL PORTAL O WEB Y PUBLICO QUE NOS VE POR LA TELE LES PRESENTO A LA UNICA ESTRELLA DE YOU-MIX KAGOME HIGURASHI - de repente comenzo a salir un monton de humo Kagome salio debajo de piso salio un diamante gigante y arriba estaba ella parada ahi - ELL ES KAGOME HIGURASHI QUE VA A CANTAR...

Kagome:-fue a donde esta Marotti- YO VOY A CANTAR A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS MUSICA - Marotti se fue del escenario muy sorprendido porque esa cancion no era uno los de la lista de canciones que le dio ella, la musica comenzo a sonar y ella a cantar-(la cancion que sigue es Violetta A Los Cuatro Vientos Completa busque en YouTube)

Kagome:

a los cuatro vientos quisiera gritar lo que siento

a los cuatro vientos y que no me importe nada

a los cutro vientos quisiera gritar lo que siento

a los cuatro vientos y poderte amar

tan imposbile tan inmenso yo te veo tan lejano que no se como llegar a vos

tan dificil de alcanzar es algo que vengo sintiendo desde hace un tiempo

mis sentidos se van para donde estas y no se como cambiar esta situacion

a los cuatro vientos quisiera gritar lo que siento

a los cuatro vientos y que no me importe nada

a los cutro vientos quisiera gritar lo que siento

a los cuatro vientos y poderte amar

irresistible imcomparable yo te veo y esa es una imagen que nadie podra cambiar

no me importa que diran es algo que no puedo controlar aun que intento

esas ganas de abrazarte pronto venceran y se que nadie podra separarnos ya

a los cuatro vientos quisiera gritar lo que siento

a los cuatro vientos y que no me importe nada

a los cutro vientos quisiera gritar lo que siento

a los cuatro vientos y poderte amar

a los cuatro vientos quisiera gritar lo que siento

a los cuatro vientos y que no me importe nada

a los cutro vientos quisiera gritar lo que siento

a los cuatro vientos y poderte amar

a los cuatro vientos y poderte amar

Toda la gente aplaudio emocionada y pedian otra cancion, de repente aperecio Marotti en el escenario

Marotti: YA REGRESAMOS CON VARIAS CANCIONES DESPUES DE LOS COMERCIALES

En el camerino de Kagome...

Kagome:-entra Marotti- Marotti lo siento yo se que no...

Marotti: de que hablas el reating y las visitas en el portan estan explotando mas que nunca, a la gente le encanto que hagas lo que tu decidieras y por cierto ya no cantes las canciones Divinas dentro de tres minutos sales de nuevo cantando otra cancion de acuerdo - ella asintio y el se fue

Kagome:-dio un grito de emocion- si Vico tenia razon tengo hacer lo que mi corazon me dice, no lo puedo creer, ahora tengo que cantar otra cancion y ya se cual - comenzo a cambiarse de ropa

En el escenario despues de tres minutos...

Marotti: Y YA ESTAMOS DE VUELTA, Y AQUI ESTA LA ESTRELLA DEL MOMENTO ELLA ES KAGOME HIGURASHI - ella aperecio denuevo - QUE NOS CANTA...- salio del escenario para que ella terminara la frase

Kagome: VOY A CANTAR DOS CANCIONES MUY ESPECIALES PARA MI PORQUE LAS COMPUSO MI NOVIO Y MI FOTOGRAFO VICO JIMENEZ, LA CANCION QUE VIENE SE LLAMA ES EL CLICK - comenzo a sonar la musica y ella a cantar -(la escena y cancion que viene es Sueña Conmigo Es El Click Roxy Pop Gala Venecia busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

¿Que es realidad?

¿que es fantasía?

¿Qué es este click

que me da tanta alegría?

Es el amor

es la confianza

Un mundo diferente

cosquillas de esperanza

El mundo está en

cada mirada

Para unos salida

para otros entrada...

Es el click, click, click

que me da vueltas

Es el click, click, click

que da vueltas sin parar.

Es el click, click, click

que me ayuda a ser feliz

Es el click,

que me hace soñar...

¿Que es realidad?

¿que es fantasía?

¿Qué es este click

que me da tanta alegría?

Es la verdad

el compromiso

Abrir el corazón

hallar tu paraíso

El mundo está en

cada mirada

Para unos salida

para otros entrada...

Es el click, click, click

que me da vueltas

Es el click, click, click

que da vueltas sin parar.

Es el click, click, click

que me ayuda a ser feliz

Es el click,

que me hace soñar...

Que me da vueltas...

Es el click, click, click

que me da vueltas

Es el click, click, click

que da vueltas sin parar.

Es el click, click, click

que me ayuda a ser feliz

Es el click,

que me hace soñar...

Que me hace soñar...

¡ Ohhh !

El mundo está en

cada mirada

Para unos salida

para otros entrada...

Es el click, click, click

que me da vueltas

Es el click, click, click

que da vueltas sin parar.

Es el click, click, click

que me ayuda a ser feliz

Es el click,

que me hace soñar...

¡ Ohhh Ohhhuh !

¡ Ohhh Ouh !

¡ Ohhh Ohhhuh !

Que me hace soñar...

La gente aplaudio muy feliz y emocionada pedia otra cancion

Kagome: QUIEREN OTRA CANCION

Todos: SI

Kagome: ESTA BIEN LA SIGUIENTE CANCION SE LLAMA AMOR MIO MUSICA - la musica comenzo a sonar y ella comenzo a cantar-(la siguiente cancion que viene es Sueña conmigo Amor Mio Roxy Pop busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Es inútil ya lo se

no soy solo lo que ves

no me atrevo a decir nada

me confundo en tu mirada

Soy así y así muero

si no digo que... te quiero

cuantos cielos te daría

se que es una fantasía

Amor mio si pudieras

si pudieras comprender

que te llevo aquí en mi sueños

que mi mundo es para ti..

Amor mio si pudieras

si pudieras descubrir

para mi eres diferente

solo mas entre la gente

quiero hacer que algun dia

si estas cerca todavia

me persigue el sufrimiento

puedas ver lo que yo siento

Soy así y así muero

si no digo que... te quiero

cuantos cielos te daría

se que es una fantasía

Amor mio si pudieras

si pudieras comprender

que te llevo aquí en mi sueños

que mi mundo es para ti..

Amor mio si pudieras

si pudieras descubrir

para mi eres diferente

solo mas entre la gente

Amor Mio

Amor mio si pudieras

si pudieras comprender

para mi eres diferente

yo una mas entre la gente

Para ti...

La gente aplaudio maravillada y emocionadamente, ella salio del escenario y se fue a su camerino, en el camerino de Kagome...

Kagome: - entro y vio a..- Vico - lo abrazo

Vico: Kagome me dejastes sorprendido no pense que cantarias la cancion o frase que compuse

Kagome: a mi si me gusto mucho las canciones y veo que ha la gente tanmbien

Vico: gracias, en verdad muchas gracias lo que mas me gusto que al principio me felicitastes ahora la tele, la web y el publico sabe quien soy yo

Kagome: no me lo agradescas te lo mereces yo no podia llevarme todo el credito

Vico: bueno te dejo porque ya quiero ver cual sera tu siguiente cancion - la beso, un beso corto - adios - se fue

Kagome:-suspiro- Kagome que haces, ahi no puede ser ahora que cancion puedo cantar - de repente aparecen...

Kanna, Kagura, Sango y Ayame: Kagome

Kagome: hola chicas

Sango: Kagome estuvieron fabulosas las tres canciones

Ayame: a mi me gusto mas la cancion Amor Mio

Kanna: no puedo creer que hallas dicho frente a todos que Vico es tu novio

Kagura: Inuyasha estaba ardiendo de celos desde su asiento

Kagome: chicas necesito ayuda

Sango: con que

Kagome: necesito que canten conmigo en el escenario

Kanna, Kagura, Sango y Ayame: QUE

Kagome: si escuechen esta es mi idea Kanna, Kagura y yo nosotras tres cantamos Veo Veo ustedes ya saben la cancion y Sango y Ayame ustedes llamen a los demas para que juntos cantemos Algo Se Enciende miren esta es la letra - a Sango y Ayame les dio dos hojas donde estaba la letra de la cancion - que dicen me ayudaran

Sango: no te preocupes Kagome te ayudaremos

Ayame: entonces ahora mismo Sango y yo vamos con los demaspara que se aprendan la letra de la cancion

Kagome: si pero para ese momento seguro ya estaremos cantando las tres asi que cuando ya se hallan aprendido la letra vallan donde Marotti para que les de ropa de acuerdo

Sango. de acuerdo, vamonos Ayame - las dos se fueron

Kagome: y ustedes vengan a cambiarse

Kagura: cambiarnos pero asi estamos bien

Kanna: en realidad yo si quiero cambiarme vamos a salir en television en el concierto mas expectacular

Kagura: tienes razon ahi que cambiarnos

Kagome: vengan escogan cualquier ropa de aqui

Despues de cinco minutos, en el escenario...

Marotti: YA REGRESAMOS, TENEMOS A PERSONAS INVITADAS QUE VAN A CANTAR JUNTO A LA ESTRELLA, AQUI VIENEN KAGURA, KANNA Y KAGOME HIGURASHI QUE NOS CANTAN VEO VEO - salio del escenario y de repente apaerecieron Kagome, Kanna y Kagura se comenzo a escuhar la musica y ellas comenzaron a cantar (la siguiente cancion que viene es Violetta Veo Veo busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Veo veo que ves

todo depende de que quieras ver

Kanna:

piénsalo bien

antes de actuar

Kagura:

si te enamoras te puedes lastimar

Kagome:

oye, escúchame bien

respira y déjate temblar cual papel

Kanna:

si crees que si

Kagura:

vuelve a intentar

Las Tres:

y no te rindas

ni por casualidad

mira el cielo

intenta cambiarlo

piensa que quieres

y corre a buscarlo

siempre tu puedes

volver a intentarlo

otra vez

tu puedes

otra vez

si quieres

Kagome:

veo veo que ves

olvida todo

y díselo de una vez

Kanna:

si crees que si

no puedes fallar

Kagura:

sera tu sueño echo realidad

Las Tres:

mira el cielo

intenta cambiarlo

piensa que quieres

y corre a buscarlo

siempre tu puedes

volver a intentarlo

otra vez

tu puedes

otra vez

si quieres

Kagura:

lo sé y tu sabes bien que si lo sientes

va a suceder

Kanna:

entonces si

no puedes fallar

Kagome:

lo que imagina sera realidad

Las Tres:

mira el cielo

intenta cambiarlo

piensa que quieres

y corre a buscarlo

siempre tu puedes

volver a intentarlo

otra vez

tu puedes

otra vez

si quieres

La gente aplaudio efucibamente y de repente en el escenario a los costados de las tres aparecieron Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Federico, Sango y Ayame empezo a sonar la musica y ellos comenzaron a cantar...(la siguiente cancion es Violetta Algo Se Enciende busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Si te sientes perdido en ningún lado

Sango:

Viajando tu mundo del pasado

Inuyasha:

Si dices mi nombre yo te iré a buscar

Kagura:

Si crees que todo está olvidado

Ayame:

Que tu cielo azul está nublado

Miroku:

Si dices mi nombre te iré a encontrar

Kanna:

Es tan fuerte lo que creo y siento

Federico:

Que ya nada detendrá este momento

Kagome:

El pasado es un recuerdo

Todos:

Y los sueños crecen siempre crecerán

Ya verás que algo se enciende de nuevo

Tiene sentido intentar cuando estamos juntos

Algo se enciende de nuevo

Tiene sentido intentar cuando estamos juntos

Cuando estamos juntos

Kagome:

Cuando estamos juntos

Todos:

Podemos soñar

Ayame e Inuyasha:

Si no sientes que nadie te espera

Sango y Miroku:

Que no encontraras la manera

Kagome.

Si dices mi nombre yo te iré a buscar

Kagura y Federico:

Si crees que solo un recuerdo

Kanna y Shippo:

Y que tu interior esta desierto

Kagome:

Si dices mi nombre te iré a encontrar

Todos:

Es tan fuerte lo que creo y siento

Que ya nada detendrá este momento

El pasado es un recuerdo

Y los sueños crecen siempre crecerán

Ya verás que algo se enciende de nuevo

Tiene sentido intentar cuando estamos juntos

Algo se enciende de nuevo

Tiene sentido intentar cuando estamos juntos

Ooh oooh ooh oooh

Ya verás que algo se enciende de nuevo

Tiene sentido intentar cuando estamos juntos

Algo se enciende de nuevo

Tiene sentido intentar cuando estamos juntos

Al final de la cancion todos se abrazaron, el publico estaba emocionado aplaudia y decian otra de repenete aparecio Marotti en el escenario...

Marotti: ME ENCANTO ALGO SE VA A ENCENDER DENUEVO DESPUES DE ESTOS COMERCIALES

Despues de cinco minutos...

Marotti: YA VOLVIMOS PERO CON MALAS NOTICIAS EL CONCIERTO YA VA A TERMINAR PERO PARA QUE NO SE QUEDEN TRISTES AL FINAL DEL CONCIERTO TENEMOS UNA NOTICIA MUY ESPECIAL PARA USTEDES, AHORA PARA EL CIERRE DEL CONCIERTO VIENEN NUESTRA ESTRELLA FAVORITA KAGOME HIGURASHI QUE NOS CANTA SOY TU SUPER STAR -salio del escenario (la cancion que viene es Sueña Conmigo Soy Tu Superstar busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Ya no pienso volver atrás

ya no me importa lo que piensen los demás

No soy solo una niña mas

puedo ser lo que quiera y lo voy a lograr

Tengo un secreto que no pienso revelar

Puedo estar cerca y no me reconocerás

llega el momento que se acerca la verdad

Mi show esta por comenzar

Coro:

Woooow oooo ooo

Soy tu superstar

Woooow oooo ooo

Soy tu superstar

Woooow oooo ooo

Soy tu superstar

Woooow oooo ooo

Soy tu superstaaaar

Ya no ya no voy a esperar voy a buscarme y ponerme mi disfraz

no soy solo una niña mas

Puedo ser lo que quiera y lo voy a lograr

Tengo un secreto que no pienso revelar

Puedo estar cerca y no me reconocerás

llega el momento que se acerca la verdad

Mi show esta por comenzar

Coro:

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstar

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstar

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstar

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstaaaar (aaaaaaa)

(-Musica-)

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstar (aaaaa)

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstar (aaaaaaa)

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstar

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstar (soy tu superstar)

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstar

La gente aplaudia, silvaba, gritaba y muchas cosas mas...

Kagome: BUENO YA QUE MAROTTI NO SUBE, YO DIGO LA NOTICIA, LA NOTICIA ES QUE SI AHORA QUIEREN ESCUCHARME CANTAR LAS CANCIONES QUE CANTE HOY DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA LO PUEDEN HACER PORQUE YA VA A SALIR A LA VENTA MI NUEVO DISCO QUE SE LLAMAS SOY TU SUPER STAR

La gente estaba loca querian tocar a Kagome cuando ella salio ya definitivamente del estadio la produccion tuvo que traerle un carro especial ya que la gente queria verla, que le firmaran autografos y tomarse fotos...Los dias fueron pasando Kagome decidio tomarse pequeñas vacaciones asi que se fue a la casa de playa de sus padres donde recibio una noticia no tan agradable...llego el dia lunes, la escuela HSM en la parte de entrada estaba llena de gente todos querian ver a Kagome y eso que no eran de la escuela esos alumnos, en el salon de clases 4-C...

xxxx: Sango, Ayame - dijo una chica con cabello rosado lacio y que tenia unos lentes de fondo negro y contorno rosado en forma de corazones (si quieren ver su apariencia busquen en Google Sueña Conmigo Roxy Pop)

Sango: disculpa nos hablas a nosotros

Ayame: te conocemos

xxxx: enserio soy yo Kagome - se saco los lentes de sol

Sango y Ayame: KAGOME - gritaron sorprendidas

Kagome: chicas no lo griten

Sango: lo sentimos pero es que tu cabello que te hicistes

Kagome: chicas son muy ingenuas es una peluca

Ayame: a ya, pero porque estas asi no te reconocimos

Kagome: esa es la idea, hable con Marotti en la mañana y me dijo que me disfrazara para que no me reconociera la gente

Sango: pero en verdad si que funciona

Ayame: y no te vas a quitar el disfraz

Kagome: no ya hable con Antonio, la produccion, Marotti y todos los profesores estan de acuerdo con que yo me siga disfrazando hasta que lanze mi disco desde ahi ya dejo el disfraz

Sango: a ya pero entonces nosotras nada mas vamos a saber quien verdaderamente eres tu

Kagome: no, bueno si pero solamente ustedes, Fede, Miroku, Shippo, Kanna, Kagura y obvio Vico o bueno el ya lo sabe porque se lo dije cuando lo llame

Ayame: e Inuyasha el no se va a enterar

Kagome: no y tampoco quiero que se entere asi que no digan nada de acuerdo - las dos asintieron

La camapana sono y los alumnos entraron al salon Kagome disfrazada se sento en su mismo asiento...

Angie: bueno chicos como creo que se habran dado cuenta Kagome no se encuentra presente ya que va ha grabar sus cancion y recien se va a lanzar en dos semanas y en una semana ella recien va a regresar y tambien les quiero presentar a una alumna ven - le dijo a Kagome y ella paso adelante - ella es Roxy Pop viene de intercambio extranjero solo se quedara una semana tratenla bien Roxy ya puedes sentarte - ella se sento - bien ahora ya podemos...

Koga: Angie ya que se fue el Viscoso de Vico ya me puedo sentar en mi lugar

Angie: no porque ultimamente estas haciendo demasiadas bromas asi que ahora Inuyasha tu te sientas en el sitio que era de Vico y tu Koga sientate en el lugar de Inuyasha

Cuando Inuyasha se sento al costado de Roxy(Kagome) ella le sonrio e Inuyasha se sonrojo...las horas fueron pasando...

Angie: bueno chicos quiero que para el proximo lunes quiero que compongan una cancion en parejas yo ordeno las parejas son Miroky y Sango, Kagura y Federico,...- dijo un monton de nombre mas - y Inuyasha y Roxy, esta cancion va a tener con una nueva dinamica para que aprendan mas asi que el lunes todos vamos a ir al Resto Band y ahi es donde van a cantar - toco la campana - pueden salir a su recreo

Despues de cinco minutos, en el baño de mujeres...

Kanna y Kagura: Kagome - gritaron

Kagome: chicas hagan silencio si alguien me descubre estoy en problemas

Sango: si nosotras al principio tampoco lo creimos

Ayame: se ve tan diferente con la pelucha y mas maquillada no

Kagura: si que sorprendente

Kagome: bueno chicas prometanme que no se lo diran a nadie

Kanna y Kagura: prometido

Kagome: pero si pueden contrarle a los demas como Miroku, Shippo y Fede ,bueno ahora me tengo que ir nos vemos en clases - se fue

Kagura: sera muy extraño

Kanna: que sera extraño

Ayame: creo que acostumbrarse

Sango: a llamar a Kagome Roxy

Kanna: es cierto vamos a la cafeteria - todas asintieron y se fueron

En la sala de musica...

Roxy: a disculpa no me dije por donde caminaba - decia al chocarse con alguien

Inuyasha: no te preocupes Roxy verdad

Roxy: si quien mas sabes me puedes reconocer por la peluca - Inuyasha lo tomo como broma pero ella lo dijo intencional

Roxy pensando: _tonta Kagome o mejor dicho tonta Roxy, Inuyasha no sabe que eres Kagome no lo puedes tratar mal asi que mejor tengo que hacerme su amiga_

Inuyasha: bueno Roxy te estaba buscando

Roxy: a mi, para que me buscabas

Inuyasha: tenemos una tarea recuerdas lo que dijo Angie

Roxy: a si cierto

Inuyasha: y bien quieres componer ahora o vas a mi casa

Roxy: ahorita estoy ocupada entonces mejor voy a tu casa Inuyasha

Inuyasha: como sabes mi nombre

Roxy: que, que como se tu nombre

Inuyasha: si, si yo nisiquiera te lo dije

Roxy: es que Angie lo dijo en la clase recuerdas

Inuyasha: a si lo siento si te incomode

Roxy: no importa entonces voy a tu casa a las tres te parece

Inuyasha: si pero oye - la agarro del brazo para que no se fuera - no sabes donde es mi casa o si

Roxy: a si es verdad no se lo siento a veces soy muy despitada

Inuyasha: si conocosco una persona igual que tu

Roxy: si Kagome es muy despistada

Inuyasha: Kagome si me referia a ella, pero como sabes quien es ella si eres de otro pais

Roxy:-penso _tonta_- si soy de otro pais soy de...Peru ahi conoci a Kagome siempre la veo todos los años como ella va porque ahi se junta toda su familia

Inuyasha: wuau, si que eres muy amiga de Kagome, supongo que te habra hablado de mi verdad

Roxy: no

Inuyasha: que no te hablo de mi

Roxy: no, si, si me hablo de ti

Inuyasha: y que te dijo

Roxy: me dijo que ers un chico guapo y celoso, y tambien me hablo como la dejastes por la mentirosa de Midoriko

Inuyasha: si que se tienen muy al tanto de las cosas ustedes

Roxy: si somos muy amigas

Inuyasha: ten aqui esta la direccion de mi casa - le dio un papelito

Roxy: - lo tomo- gracias, ahora si ya me voy adios Inuyasha - se fue

Inuyasha: Roxy Pop, que nombre - suspiro - Inuyasha que haces pensando en ella aunque en verdad si que es bonita

Despues de horas, en la mansion Taiso, habitacion de Inuyasha, 2:00 p.m...

Inuyasha pensando: _dentro de una hora viene Roxy, Roxy amiga de Kagome supongo que sera divertido molestarla al igual que Kagome aunque...Roxy no me ha hecho nada mejor la trato como mi amiga, si eso voy hacer_

En la tarde, en la mansion Taiso, en la sala, 3:05 p.m...

Roxy: entonces una cancion de amor no

Inuyasha: si

Izayoi: aparece de repente - Inuyasha porque no me presentastes a tu amiga antes

Inuyasha: lo siento, mama ella es Roxy, Roxy ella es mi mama

Roxy: mucho gusto señora Taiso soy Roxy Pop

Izayoi: igualmente, Inuyasha que maleducado anda traele un jugo a Roxy

Inuyasha: de acuerdo mama, Roxy quedate aqui - el se fue

Izayoi: y como estas Kagome, tus padres estan contentos con la futura fusion de las empresas

Roxy: claro que si mas mi papa que no para de hablar que fue el mejor negocio y que el señor Taiso es su mejor socio

Izayoi: enserio, KAGOME

Roxy: no puede ser, señora Izayoi ya me descubrio verdad

Izayoi: asi es, Roxy despues de terminar tu tarea con Inuyasha sube a mi habitacion si

Roxy: no me va a acusar con Inuyasha

Izayoi: claro que no mas bien me parece divertido

Inuyasha:-aparecio- ten Roxy un jugo de naranja - ella tomo el vaso - y ustedes de que hablaban

Izayoi: cosas de mujeres verdad Roxy, bueno no los interrumpo mas - se fue

Inuyasha: de que hablaron tu y mi mama

Roxy: cosas de chicas Inuyasha, mejor sigamos

Inuyasha: de acuerdo tienes una letra en mente

Roxy: claro que si, que tal si pones como letra de inicio "que me gustas asi, que me muero de amor, que no puedo pensar si te hacercas a mi"

Inuyasha: "que me haces desear, que me olvido quien soy, que me tienes"

Roxy: "que soy tuya, que te sueño y te doy"

Inuyasha: "toda mi vida, mi vida es tuya, tuyos mis sueños, los sueños que quieren volar"

Roxy: "los sueños que quieren volar, vuelo contigo, contigo todo, toda mi vida, mi vida es tuya mi amor"

Inuyasha: como seguistes la cancion

Roxy: no lo se, se paso por mi mente y tu

Inuyasha: a mi tambien

Roxy: sabes cuando yo compongo muestro lo que siento, cada cancion muestras como te sientes

Inuyasha: bueno entonces ya tenemos la parte incial

Roxy: falta el coro y despues otros dos parafos mas, sigue el coro y despues terminamos

Inuyasha: que rapido en verdad nunca he compuesto una cancion tan rapido con alguien excepto con Kagome

Roxy: seguro es coincidencia, entonces seguimos

Inuyasha: si claro

Despues de un hora...

Roxy: terminamos

Inuyasha: si y muy rapido, quieres que te lleve a tu casa

Roxy: no es que en realidad tu mama queria que hablara con ella despues de que hallamos terminado

Inuyasha: entonces te llevo a su habitacion

En la habitacion principal de la mansion, despues de dos minutos...

Izayoi: bueno Kagome ahora que estamos sola dime porque te vistes asi

Roxy: no es porque yo quiera, si no que ya me volvi muy famosa en Tokio y tengo muchos fanas y la produccion dice que fara formar mas misterio yo me disfrase de una persona que no soy para que nadie me reconosca y viva normal sin fanaticas que me acosan, solo es por una semana

Izayoi: entiendo sabes esto em hace recorda a mi y a InuTaiso

Roxy: enserio - sorprendida

Izayoi: si te contare antes cuando tenia quince años yo queria ser una cantante pero mi papa no queria haci que para cumplir mi sueño entre a un concurso y a la misma vez hiba a la escuela donde ahi concoci a InuTaiso al comienzo no nos llevamos bien, pero el si se llevaba bien con Clara Molina hasi yo me hacia llamar para el concurso, Inutaiso y Clara fueron novios pero despues terminamos, despues de tiempo me lleve bien con Inutaiso nos enamoramos pero el descubrio que yo era Clara Molina al final me perdono y gane el concurso despues de tres años Inutaiso y yo nos casamos y aqui estamos

Roxy: wuau que historia en verdad pearece una novela lo que usted vivio con el señor Taiso

Izayoi: si yo tambien creo que es una historia lo que tu e Inuyasha estan viviendo

Roxy: pero ahi una diferencia que el señor Taiso y usted al final terminaron juntos en cambio Inuyasha y yo ya no somos novio

Izayoi: nadie sabe Kagome eso decian el año pasado, pero bueno lo que te quiero decir tambien es que te cuides porque si te sacas los lentes de sol cualquiera te reconoce

Roxy: es cierto para eso me voy a poner lentes de contacto

Izayoi: si seria lo mejor

Roxy: bueno señora Taiso, ya me tengo que ir

Izayoi: esta bien adios Roxy - ella se fue - yo se que al final mi Inuyasha y tu terminaran juntos

En la noche, mansion Taiso, habitacion Taiso...

Inuyasha pensando: _Roxy no entiendo que me has echo que no dejo de pensar en ti...Kagome, donde estas, seguro con el Viscoso, pero es verdad lo que me dicen Miroku, Federico y Shippo no puedo hacer nada no soy el novio de Kagome...Kagome...Roxy...Roxy...Kagome_

Al siguiente dia en los pasadizos de la escuela, 7:35 en el locker de Kagome...

Roxy pensando: _tonta Roxy como vas a abrir el locker de Kagome si ahora eres Roxy_- se hiba a ir pero volteo y vio a...

Koga: hola hermosa

Roxy: disculpa

Koga: a mi no me engañas bonita

Roxy: lo siento no hablo con chicos extraños

Koga: enserio Kagome

Roxy: Koga callate

Koga: tu misma te acabas de delatar - rio

Roxy: bueno esta bien si soy Kagome - dijo susurandole

Koga: ahi Roxy nunca cambias

Inuyasha: oye lobo que le haces a Roxy

Koga: nada verda Roxy

Inuyasha: Roxy dime este lobo te estaba incomodando

Roxy: no solamente estabamos hablabando de...

Koga: de como volveriamos a ser novios verdad Roxy

Roxy: yo...

Inuyasha: que, Roxy tu y Koga fueron novios

Koga: si fuimos novios

Inuyasha: no te lo estoy preguntando a ti, Roxy

Roxy: bueno si fuimos novios, pero no volveremos a serlo

Inuyasha: ya la oistes lobo apesto asi que no la molestes

Koga: no lo puedo creer bestia tu tienes algo en con mis exnovias ya que primero fue Kagome y ahora estas enamorado de Roxy

Roxy: Koga no incomodes a Inuyasha ademas que el este enamorado de mi no puede ser recien nos conocemos asi que mejor Koga deja de molestarme, adios chicos - se fue

Inuyasha: escuchame lobo, yo no estoy enamorado de Roxy ella es mi amiga y como su amigo pobre que la vuelvas a incomodar, adios lobo - se fue

Koga: ahi esto de que Kagome se hace pasar por Roxy Pop va a ser muy divertido

En el recreo, en los pasadizos de la escuela...

Miroku: pero que chica mas hermosa un gusto mi nombre es Miroku

Roxy: que gracioso Miroku se que tu sabes mi secreto Sango ya me lo dijo

Miroku: ahi Kag...digo Roxy no dejas ni jugar bien mi papel no

Roxy: dejate de payasadas, Shippo y Federico ahora mismo salgan de sus escondites

Federico:-salio detras de un bote de basura- ahi Roxy porque eres asi

Roxy: asi como he Fede

Shippo:-salio del bote de basura que era donde se escondia- es que yo le aposte a Federico que tu al momento le dirias a Miroku que se deje de sus payasadas y gane

Roxy: pero diganme acaso Sango, Kagura, Ayame y Kanna no les dijeron mi secreto - ellos asintieron - bueno era obvio que ellas me dijeran que ustedes ya lo saben

Miroku: es cierto, vamos a la cafeteria - todos asintieron

Despues de cinco minutos en la cafeteria, en la mesa de Kagome, Sango y los demas excepto Inuyasha ahi todos se reian...

Roxy:-se rio- enserio nunca pense que le harias eso a Koga

Ayame: se lo merecia - se rio

Miroku: hubieras visto la cara de Koga

Kagura: fue muy gracioso

Sango: si pero no tanto cuando castigaron a Ayame

Shippo: y por cierto cual es tu castigo Ayame

Ayame: dos semanas de limpiar todas las pizarras de la escuela

Kanna: ahi Ayame enserio te pasastes con la broma

Ayame: que miren solo hize que su casillero explotara cuando el lo abriera y el estubiera lleno de jugo en toda su cara

Roxy: ahi Ayame asi poco a poco terminaras enamorandote de Koga

Ayame: QUE

Sango: es verdad tienes de ejemplo a Kagome

Kagura: oye y Roxy sabes si Kagome ya estas gravando las canciones de tu disco

Roxy: si, por cierto ustedes tambien tienen que grabar

Todos: QUE

Roxy: si, si ustedes Kagome me dijo que con todos ustedes hiba a grabar Algo Se Enciende y con Kanna y Kagura Veo Veo

Miroku: entonces vamos a salir en el disco de Kagome

Roxy: si, bueno chicos me tengo que ir nos vemos en clases - se fue

Kanna: tenias razon Kagura hablar de Kagome cuando esta Roxy es extraño

En la sala de musica...

Inuyasha: Roxy - entro

Roxy: hola Inuyasha

Inuyasha: oye Roxy te queria preguntar si tu...yo...bueno los dos...si...quisieras...tener una cita conmigo como amigos para conocernos

Roxy: bueno...es que...en realidad esta bien te parece si nos encontramos hoy a las 3 de la tarde

Inuyasha: claro voy a recogerte a tu casa

Roxy: no, mejor nos encontramos a la entrada del centro comercial

Inuyasha: de acuerdo, nos vemos despues - se fue

Roxy:-la llaman a su celular osea al celular de Kagome- halo

Vico: halo Kagome o Roxy - bromeando

Roxy: que gracioso Vico, sabes que ahora soy Roxy

Vico: estabien Roxy le podrias decir a Kagome si aceptaria tener una cita conmigo

Roxy: ella dice que esta ocupada ocultandose de sus fans

Vico: y tu aceptarias tener una cita conmigo

Roxy: acepto y a que hora seria

Vico: a las 2:30 te paso a recoger a tu casa te parece

Roxy: de acuerdo, adios Vico

Vico: adios Roxy - colgo

Roxy: _ahi al fin despues de tanto tiempo voy a tener una cita con Vico como mi novio...Tonta ya le dije a Inuyasha que tendria una cita con el...no puede ser ahora que voy hacer...tendre que salir con los dos a la vez sin que se den cuenta..._

Continuara...


	34. Chapter 34

Vico: adios Roxy - colgo

Roxy: _ahi al fin despues de tanto tiempo voy a tener una cita con Vico como mi novio...Tonta ya le dije a Inuyasha que tendria una cita con el...no puede ser ahora que voy hacer...tendre que salir con los dos a la vez sin que se den cuenta..._

Continuara...

En la tade en el centro comercial, 2:45 p.m., en WacDonals...

Vico: entonces no te puedo besar

Roxy: no Vico si lo haces y alguien te ve se armaria un problema

Vico: porque se supone que tu eres muy amiga de Kagome no

Roxy: si exacto, y bueno dime como te va en lo de mis fotos

Vico: ya escogimos ya foto principal para la imagen del CD, a y tambien vas a salir en la porta de la revista Caras

Roxy: enserio, ahi que emocion - fijo feliz

Vico: si estas como revelacion juvenil y tambien tengo que tomarte fotos en tu casa, con tu familia y con tus amigos

Roxy: bueno eso sera un poco dificil ya que se supone que no deberia de aparecer en publico

Vico: no te preocupes las fotos van a hacerce en la escuela pero tu primero debes de ir ahi como Roxy y despues te quitas el difraz

Roxy: pero va a ser un problema con mis amigos

Vico: sip pero no te preocupes ya que tu me dijistes que tus amigos saben quien es Roxy verdaderamente

Roxy: bueno pero no todos, Inuyasha no lo sabe

Vico: pero dicelo total solo son amigos verdad

Roxy: claro pero es que ya le menti sobre quien es Roxy y se enojaria conmigo

Vico: ahi Kagome eso es muy facil dile que asista a tal lugar y ahi te encuentras con todos para que les tome las fotos solamente que obviamente Roxy no tiene que aparecer

Roxy: de acuerdo, Vico tienes o sabes que hora es

Vico: claro son las 3 de la tarde

Roxy: ehh... Vico necesito ir al baño me esperas aqui

Vico: claro anda - Roxy se fue corriendo pero Vico no se dio cuenta que ella habia salido del lugar

En la entrada del centro comercial...

Roxy: lo siento Inuyasha llegue tarde

Inuyasha: no te preocupes, tarde solo por un minuto - los dos se rieron - y a donde quieres ir

Roxy: que te parece si vamos al Fruti Music

Inuyasha: claro ese no es la jugueria que esta al frente de WacDonals

Roxy: asi que conincidencia

Despues de tres minutos, en el Fruti Music...

Inuyasha: y que quieres ordenar

Roxy: yo ehh no se un jugo de fresa, Inuyasha me esperas un momento que necesito ir al baño

Inuyasha: si no te preocupes yo ordeno tu jugo - el baño estaba a las espaldas de Inuyasha y la puerta de salida tambien asi que el no se dio cuenta cuando Kagome se fue del lugar

En el WacDonals...

Vico: al fin llegas

Roxy: si lo siento solo que...bueno como sea, dime Vico no has pensado en ser compositor

Vico: bueno si pero no es lo que me gusta mucho hacer, lo que mas me apasiona es las fotografias y el reportage

Roxy: entonces estabas igual que yo cuando no me decidia por el motocross o cantar

Vico: exacto, sabes a veces pienso que nunca hiba a tener una persona que me comprendiera tanto que estubiera en las mismas situaciones que yo hasta que te conoci

Roxy: tambien digo lo mismo, sabes te puedo decir algo Vico - el asintio - yo creo que las canciones dicen lo que soy y en verdad la cancion Amor Mio tiene mucho significado para mi ya que la compusimos los dos

Vico: hablando de esa cancion yo te dije que la soñe no - ella asintio - bueno te digo algo, yo la soñe contigo osea que tu la cantabas y me la dedicabas a mi

Roxy: ya vez yo te dije las canciones que aparecen en los sueños yo creo que son premoniciones osea cosas que en el futuro van a suceder

Vico: y yo creo que otra cosa va a suceder en el futuro - se hacerco a ella para besarla pero...

Roxy: no, espera Vico recuerda que soy Roxy - dijo alejandose de los labios de Vico

Vico: si tienes razon lo siento y dime cuando te voy a poder besar

Roxy: cuando halla pasado la semana

Vico: esta bien oye que te parce si voy al baño y me esperas porque creo que me voy a demorar mas que tu y despues voy a caja y pago lo que consumimos y despues nos vamos a pasear

Roxy: de acuerdo anda Vico - cuando el entro al baño de hombres ell al momento salio corriendo hacia...

En el Fruti Music...

Inuyasha: que bueno que ya volvistes Roxy ya esta tu jugo de fresa

Roxy: gracias Inuyasha - le dio un sorbo a su jugo - y dime Inuyasha tienes novia

Inuyasha: ehh...yo...bueno si es Midoriko

Roxy: enserio pense que Kagome me mentia porque cuando te vi pense que eras un chico con cerebro pero ahora que dices que eres novio de la mentirosa creo que mejor te llevo a un loquero - los dos se rieron

Inuyasha: pero Midoriko no estan mala solo necesitas saber como llevarla ella es buena, amable y bonita

Roxy: bueno esa es tu opinion de ella capaz contigo es asi pero con los demas no, pero como sea no peliemos por ella, dime ella sabe que los dos estamos en una cita bueno cita de amigos no

Inuyasha: no, no lo sabe es que ha estado muy ocupada ultimamente...dime tu tienes novio

Roxy: si...digo no es que aun no se me hace la costumbre de decir que no tengo novio

Inuyasha: tu ultimo novio fue Koga

Roxy: no, no fue Koga mi exnovio fue un tonto al proteger a su mejor amiga y defenderla en vez que apoyarme a mi

Inuyasha: pues que tonto si es su novia como no la va a apoyar

Roxy: y dime Inuyasha tu y Kagome no terminaron por lo mismo

Inuyasha: bueno si...pero es que no pude Midoriko tambien es mi mejor amiga y estaba entre la espada y la pared

Roxy: pero si en verdad la hubieras amado hubieras estado de su lado

Inuyasha: si la amo Roxy...lo acepto fui un Idiota al haber perdido a Kagome pero ya no puedo hacer nada ella ya ni siquierra me considera su amigo

Roxy: Inuyasha creeme si te concidera su amigo solo que ella piensa que es extraño tener a su exnovio salir con el claro como amigos cuando ella tiene novio

Inuyasha: ese Viscoso, no se que le ve es un tonto

Vico: hablabas de mi Inuyasha

Roxy: Vico

Inuyasha: Viscoso

Vico: hola Roxy, ustedes estan en una cita

Roxy: No

Inuyasha: Si

Dijeron a la vez los dos

Roxy: bueno si pero una cita de amigos nada mas

Inuyasha: y tu que haces aqui

Vico: bueno estoy en una cita con Kagome al frente en el WacDonals pero parece que esta muy ocupada

Roxy: seguro esta en el baño ella se demora mucho ahi

Inuyasha: y si estas aya con Kagome que haces aqui

Vico: nada solo vine a saludar a Roxy y ya que lo hise me voy no los molesto mas - se fue

Inuyasha: ahi al fin se fue

Roxy: disculpame Inuyasha tengo una llamada - estaba mintiendo - halo Papa...si ya ahorita voy a casa - colgo de mentira - lo siento Inuyasha me tengo que ir

Inuyasha: no te preocupes anda - ella se fue

En el parque que esta muy cerca del centro comercial...

Roxy: Vico - decia ella mientras corria para alcanzarlo

Vico: hola Roxy como te fue en tu cita con Inuyasha

Roxy: Vico enserio lo siento es que en la mañana Inuyasha me dijo para tener una cita como amigos y le dije que si te lo hiba a decir pero me llamastes me dijistes Kagome y se me olvido por eso acepte la cita

Vico: pero debistes de decirmelo Roxy yo te hubiera entendido

Roxy: mira yo ya termine la cita con Inuyasha que te parece si vamos a pasear

Vico: ve con Inuyasha - se fue

Roxy: Vico - el no volteo

En la noche en la casa de Vico, en su cuarto...

Midoriko:-estaba hablando con Vico por el telefono- asi que Roxy Pop

Vico: si y parece que el tonto de Inuyasha ya se le pego como chicle hoy dia tuvieron una cita

Midoriko: no te preocupes por eso yo lo arrglo mañana y por cierto mañana es la sesion de fotos de la tonta de Kagome

Vico: primero no le llames asi, y segundo si es mañana en la escuela a las 10 porque vas a ir

Midoriko: tu que crees y dime como va tu relacion con Kagome

Vico: creo que mal hoy me enoje porque ella mientras tenia una cita conmigo tambien tenia una cita con Inuyasha osea estaba disfrazada de Roxy Pop

Midoriko: - se rio - estas celoso Vico, idiota te haz enamorado de Kagome, lo que te digo es que no le hagas escenas de celos porque si comparamos con el error de ella con el trato de nosotros tu le haces mas daño a ella que ella a ti, asi que quieroque mañana mismo te reconcilies con ella

Vico: no hace falta que me lo digas yo tampoco quieron que ella me deje yo la debo de dejar y no creas que estoy celoso yo jamas me enamoraria una chica como ella tan cursi

Midoriko: de acuerdo entonces chau Vico - colgo

Vico: lo siento Kagome pero ya le hise la promesa a Midoriko que le ayudaria a vengarse de ti y no puedo romper la promesa

Al dia siguiente, en HSM, en la sala de coreografia...

Sango: entonces se enojo contigo

Ayame: Sango como preguntas eso

Roxy: si se enojo conmigo y creeme tiene todo el derecho, a por cierto chicas hoy vamos a hacer una sesion de fotos

Kagura, Kanna, Sango y Ayame: QUE

Roxy: si es que voy a salir en una revista donde debo de contrar como soy, sobre mi familia y mis amigos

Kagura: entonces vamos a salir en una revitsa nosotros tambien

Roxy: si, la sesion de fotos es hoy en la escuela

Kanna: que pero entonces tu vas a sair como Kagome

Roxy: si pero obvio que ya no tiene que aparecer Roxy, chicas me harian el favor de habisarle a los chicos

Sango: claro, vamonos chicas - se fueron las cuatro

Roxy: ahi ahora a llamar a Inuyasha - marco el numero de Inuyasha en su celular Galaxy S5 - halo Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kagome

Kagome: si soy yo

Inuyasha: hasta que al fin te apareces

Kagome: si lo siento, Inuyash te queria decir algo

Inuyasha: bueno dimelo rapido porque no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo si sabes no

Kagome: ja,ja,ja que gracioso Inuyasha - dijo con sarcasmo - te queria decir que voy a salir en una revista donde voy hablar sobre mi, mis familiares y mis amigos, y como tu eres uno de mis amigos bueno te queria decir que la sesion de fotos sera en la escuela a las 10:00 a.m. en el jardin

Inuyasha: wuau pense que no me considerabas tu amigo, ya que la otra vez me dijistes que no eramos amigos

Kagome: si quieres que te pida disculpas Inuyasha, esta bien si lo siento no pense que te afectaria pero en verdad te concidero uno de mis mejores amigos nuestra relacion no funciono por eso no vas a dejar de ser mi amigo, y que dices vas a ir a la sesion de fotos

Inuyasha: de acuerdo y dime tu vas a ir no - entro a la sala de musica

Roxy: claro que voy a ir tonto - se volteo y vio a Inuyasha, al momento corto la llamada - hola Inuyasha

Inuyasha: hola Roxy hablabas por telefono

Roxy: si con...mi hermano mayor y tu

Inuyasha: con Kagome pero parece que colgo, oye no me habia dado cuenta pero tu celular es igual al que el de Kagome

Roxy: a...si..es porque las dos escogimos tener el mismo celular

Inuyasha: si que son amigas, la voy a llamar - comenzo a llamar a Kagome

Roxy:-agarro el celular de Inuyasha y corto la llamada- no, no seguro esta ocupada por eso te colgo no la vallas a molestar

Inuyasha: es cierto debe de estar viniendo para la sesion de fotos supongo que tu tambien estaras ahi no

Roxy: no...bueno si...osea si me dijo lo de la sesion y me invito pero yo me tengo que ir porque...voy a ir al doctor y ya me voy chau Inuyasha - se fue

Inuyasha: que extraño, bueno ahora tengo que alistarme para la sesion de fotos

Despues de media hora, 9:55 p.m., en el jardin de la escuela HSM...

Kagome: ya llegue

Sango: Kagome pero si todavia es temprano

Ayame: Kagome tu cabello

Kagome: que tiene

Kanna: lo devolvistes a su color natural

Kagome: a si ya no le vi el gusto al cabello rubio

Kagura: asi te vez mejor

Kagome: gracias chicas, han visto a Vico

Sango: esta al costado del arbol

Kagome: gracias nos vemos despues

En el arbol donde esta Vico...

Kagome: Vico podemos hablar

Vico: Kagome quiero que me perdones

Kagome: que pero si yo deberia decirte eso

Vico: bueno si tienes razon pero yo tambien no debi de ponerme celoso - la abrazo - yo confio en ti me perdonas por lo de ayer

Kagome: si te perdono pero tu tambien perdoname

Vico: esta bien te perdono y ahora que estas besida con Kagome si te puedo besar

Kagome: Vico en realidad...- no dijo nada mas porque Vico la beso

En el lugar del jardin donde estaban las chicas...

Miroku, Federico, Inuyasha y Shippo. hola chicas

Kanna, Kagura, Sango y Ayame: hola chicos

Inuyasha: chicas saben donde esta Kagome

Kanna: Inuyasha creo que la respuesta no te va a agradar

Inuyasha: porque

Shippo: mira Inuyasha ahi esta Kagome - señalandola

Inuyasha:-vio que Kagome se besaba con Vico- si y esta bien acompañada con el Viscoso - se fue

Federico: Shippo deberias aprender a no hablar

Shippo: lo siento pero yo vi que Vico y Kagome se abrazaban y no pense que se hiba a besar despues

Kagome:-aparecio de repente- hola chicos ya estan listos para la sesion de fotos

Sango: si solo que falta alguien

Miroku: Inuyasha se fue

Kagome: ahi no puede ser, lo voy a ir a buscar ahora vuelvo - se fue

En la azotea...

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: que quieres

Kagome: quiero que bajes al jardin para comenzar con las fotos

Inuyasha: no voy a ir pidele a Vico que este ahi

Kagome: Inuyasha el es mi novio asi que baja porfavor

Inuyasha: no lo voy hacer

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha deja de comportarte como un niño, tienes 20 años madura de una vez quieres! - se hiba a ir pero Inuyasha la abrazo

Inuyasha: Kagome - el la olio le encantaba ese aroma que hasta ahora recien lo volvia a ole...la dejo de habrazar el queria decirle que la amaba pero no podia seria porque capaz se habria enamorado de Roxy, Inuyasha estaba confundido - vamonos - ella solo asintio y los dos bajaron al jardin

La sesion de fotos fue muy divertida se tomaron muchas fotos y los alumnos de la escuela los miraban, ya eran las 1:30 p.m. y ya las fotos estaban tomadas, en el jardin...

Midoriko: hola Inu - lo beso

Inuyasha: Midoriko ya te he dicho que no me beses de sorpresa

Midoriko: lo siento es que me emocione

Inuyasha: y tu que haces aqui no deberias de estar en tu escuela

Midoriko: bueno si pero hoy salimos a las 12 asi que vine a verte que te parece si vamos a pasear por la ciudad

Inuyasha: pero es que...esta bien, que te parece si vamos al Resto Band

Midoriko: de acuerdo

Despues de dos horas, 2:45 p.m...

Midoriko: Inuyasha porque no me cantas una cancion si...

Inuyasha: no Midoriko ultimamente estoy mal de mi voz

Midoriko: y dime que hicistes ayer

Inuyasha: ayer no te voy a mentir sali con una amiga

Midoriko: a que si y como se llama

Inuyasha: Roxy Pop es amiga de Kagome solo se viene a quedar aqui por una semana

Midoriko: bueno que importa lo bueno es que tu me quieres y yo te quiero verdad Inu

Inuyasha: si...verdad - dijo un poco confundido, de repente lo llaman a su celular - halo

Roxy: Inuyasha hola

Inuyasha: hola Roxy porque tu llamada

Roxy: es que te queria decir que Angie dijo a la hora de salida que todos para mañana debian de cantar sus canciones en pareja

Inuyasha:pero no dijo que era para el lunes

Roxy:si pero cambio la fecha

Inuyasha: no te preocupes yo practico la cancion

Roxy: entonces ya estoy mas tranquila chau Inuyasha - colgo

Inuyasha: adios Roxy

Midoriko:asi que Roxy te llama mucho no Inu

Inuyasha: Midoriko no me llames Inu, ademas Roxy solo me llamo por un trabajo de la escuela

Midoriko: pues te llamo asi porque soy tu novia por lo que te busca tanto creo que esa chica tiene algo raro y no quiero que te vuelvas a ver mas con Roxy

Inuyasha: escuchame Midoriko, Roxy es mi amiga y si yo quiero la veo tu no me vas a mandar - se fue enojado

Midoriko: soy una idiota como le voy hacer una escena de celos

En el parque de la ciudad, en un banco...

Inuyasha: a mi me va a celar una persona que ni siquiera amo, que tonteria

Roxy:-aparece de repente y se sienta junto a el- que pasa hablando solo, no quieres que te lleve a un loquero Inuyasha

Inuyasha:- los dos se rieron - que graciosa Roxy

Roxy: dime porque hablabas solo

Inuyasha: lo que pasa es que Midoriko me celo porque tu me llamastes

Roxy: ahi lo siento provoque una pelea, en verdad te pido perdon

Inuyasha: no te preocupes solo que me da colera que ella me cele cuando ella sabe que no...

Roxy: que no que

Inuyasha: nada olvidalo y dime tu de donde vienes

Roxy: yo..ehh...yo esta...estaba en mi casa sali a respirar un poco de ahi nada mas

Inuyasha: ahh...oye Roxy asi pregunta asi por decir si tu estuvieras en el lugar de Kagome volverias conmigo

Roxy: bueno yo creo que el corazon de Kagome esta muy dolido por ahora y que Vico esta haciendo que su corazon vuelva a sanar, pienso que Kagome no te haria caso si tu sigues siendo novio de Midoriko y - recordo que el se hizo novio con Midoriko despues de dos diaz y le entro la colera - tambien pienso que fuistes un estupido, idiota, malcriado, torpe, celoso, tonto...-hiba a continuar pero vio la cara de sorpresa de Inuyasha-...lo siento me exalte, ademas claro que no lo pasado pizado y tu relacion con Kagome esta pisoteada eso creo que es lo que piensa ella

Inuyasha: sabes si Kagome no hubiera estado hoy en la mañana frente a mi hubiera dicho que tu eras Kagome

Roxy: que, porque dices eso

Inuyasha: se parecen mucho saben

Roxy: ehh, si eso dicen mucho...Inuyasha nos vemos mañana si chau - se fue

Inuyasha: Roxy...Roxy...Roxy...donde sera tu casa, no creo que se moleste si la sigo o si - comenzo a irse por donde se fue ella

Po donde caminaba Roxy Inuyasha la seguia como un espia, hasta que Roxy llego a la casa de Vico se metio ahi despues de cinco minutos salieron Vico y Kagome de ahi eso le resulto extraño a Inuyasha ¿donde estaba Roxy? los siguio hasta el centro comercial donde se metieron al WacDonals, el se quedo afuera y decidio llamar a Roxy...

Inuyasha: - fue una sorpresa para el al ver que Kagome justamente contestaba su celular al mismo momento que el la llamo - Halo Roxy

Roxy: hola Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Roxy te queria preguntar quien llevaba la musica o sonido para la cancion

Roxy: a eso no te preocupes los chicos nos van a ayudar con los instrumentos

Inuyasha: halla entonces adios Roxy

Roxy: chau Inuyasha - colgo

Inuyasha: mis ojos me deben de estar engañando Kagome es Roxy, no imposible

Despues de una hora en la mansion Taiso...

Inuyasha: MAMA - dijo al entrar a la sala para ver a su mama

Izayoi: que te pasa Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kagome es Roxy verdad

Izayoi: quien te ha dicho semejante mentira

Inuyasha: mama dime la verdad

Izayoi: lo siento hijo pero no puedo - Inuyasha se fue enojado

Al dia siguiente, en el Resto Band, 09:40 a.m...

Angie: muy bien chicos ahora los ultimos Inuyash y Roxy pasen al escenario porfavor - los dos asintieron

En el escenario, los chicos comenzaron a tocar los instrumentos y los dos comenzaron a cantar...(la cancion que viene es Sueña conmigo Cantemos Canciones De Amor busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Que me gustas asi

que me muero de amor

Que no puedo pensar

si te acercas a mi

Que me haces desear

que me olvido quien soy

Que me tienes

que soy tuya

Que te sueño

y te doy...

Toda mi vida

mi vida es tuya

Tuyos mis sueños

los sueños que quieren volar

Vuelo contigo

Contigo todo

Toda mi vida

mi vida es tuya mi amor...

Kagome e Inuyasha:

Adivina ya no puedo

esconder el miedo

de no estar contigo

Te confieso todo

te entrego mi sueños

No me dejes sola por favor

Llevame a volar sin alas

Llevame hasta el cielo

de los corazones

Besame en el viaje

cantemos canciones de amor

Adivina ya no puedo

no puedo enconder el miedo

Kagome:

Te entrego todos mis sueños

no me dejes sola por favor

Kagome e Inuyasha:

Llevame a volar sin alas

para el cielo de los corazones

Cantemos canciones de amor...

(uuuuuhh ohhh)

Angie: muy bien chicos tienen 20 de nota, ahora a todos atencion vamos al autobus de la escuela asi que todos hagan una fila para irnos - ella se acerco a Roxy y le susurro - Roxy vas a poner esta cancion en el disco no

Roxy: no te preocupes Angie ya tengo grabado todo

En la escuela HSM, las horas fueron pasando, la ultima clase fue de coreografia todos se fueron a cambiar de ropa, cuando toco la campana todos salieron corriendo y a Roxy se le callo algo que Inuyasha lo recogio...

Inuyasha: este es el collar que le di a Kagome hace años...entonces es verdad Kagome es Roxy Pop

Al siguiente dia, Inuyasha en todas las clases paraba mirando a Roxy y eso le incomodaba a ella, Inuyasha que tramaba se preguntaba Roxy...llego la tarde Roxy estaba en el parque de la ciudad caminando cuando de repente aparece...

Inuyasha: hola Roxy - comienza a caminar al costado de ella

Roxy: hola Inuyasha, te puedo hacer una pregunta

Inuyasha: si dime

Roxy: porque durante todo el dia en las clases me parabas mirando

Inuyasha:-se puso al frente de ella- porque me gustas Roxy - la beso sabiendo que era Kagome

Ella primero se recistio al beso pero al final sedio y cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de eso la abarro de la nuca y le quito la peluca pero ella aun no se habia dado cuenta

Inuyasha:-dejo de besarla- mentirosa - le mustro su peluca

Kagome: Inuyasha dejame que te explique

Inuyasha: explicarme que que te querias vengar de mi haciendote pasar por otra persona, en verdad Kagome si que me equivoque contigo - le dio la peluca y se fue

Kagome: Inuyasha...- se puso la peluca denuevo para que la gente no la reconociera

En la mansion Taiso, en la habitacion de Inuyasha...

Inuyasha:-respondio su celular- halo Midoriko necesito hablar contigo

Midoriko: si dime que es tan importante

Inuyasha: tenias razon Kagome es una mentirosa ella es Roxy Pop

Midoriko: ya vez Inuyasha yo te dije que Roxy tenia algo raro que no me agradaba para la proxima vez debes de hacerme caso y alejarte de ella

Inuyasha: tienes razon no sabes cuanto lamento no haberte creido

Midoriko: y sabes lo que pienso, Kagome te hiso esto seguro para castigarte que no sigas con ella seria lo mas logico Inu

Inuyasha: tienes toda la razon bueno Midoriko chau - colgo

Inuyasha: - se tiro a la cama - me mentistes Kagome...pero porque...me enamorastes siendo Roxy este era mi castigo verdad Kagome- se decia a si mismo como loco-...pero no puedo odiarte porque yo te sigo... te sigo queriendo...

Los dias pasaron...llego el dia lunes fue un dia exaltado Inuyasha le reclamo a todos sobre lo de Roxy y Kagome hasta que al final el los perdono por otro lado pasaron por la tele la conferencia de Kagome sobre su nuevo disco pero la prensa le hacia preguntas que no venian al tema ¿Vico besa menjor a Inuyasha?¿Inuyasha te engaño?¿Tu engañastes a Inuyasha? esas no las respondia y tambien hacian otras sobre el tema como ¿Cuando van a salir los Videos de tus canciones? y muchos otros mas...llego el siguiente dia martes, en la escuela HSM en la mañana Inuyasha se la paraba evitando a Kagome, llego la hora del recreo en los pasadizos de la escuela...

Kagome: Inuyasha porfavor

Inuyasha: no me molestes Kagome

Kagome: dejame que te explique como sucedio

Inuyasha: esta bien explicame pero aqui no - miro que ladie los viera y la llevo al armario del conserje - ya ahora si quieres habla este es mi castigo verdad Kagome

Kagome: que castigo Inuyasha no se de que me hablas

Inuyasha: no seas mentirosa Midoriko me lo dijo tu querias vengarte de mi por todo lo que te habia hecho pues listo ya te vengastes Kagome si tu plan funciono me enamore de Roxy ya puedes reirte en mi cara Kagome

Kagome: no Inuyasha yo no me disfrase de Roxy por eso que clase de persona crees que soy

Inuyasha: una de las peores, manipuladoras, traicioneras, sabes que podria seguir y pasarian horas no

Kagome: - tenia lagrimas en los ojos que no querian salir - sabes que Inuyasha pues en una de esas palabras debe de significa que querer ocultarse para que los fans no la persiguieran como locos porque esa palabra es lo que yo hice con Roxy

Inuyasha: que...-sorprendido- a que te refieres

Kagome: Inuyasha eres un tonto, me disfraze de Roxy Pop porque la produccion y Marotti me lo ordenaron para que los fans no me persiguieran a todos lados porque crees que yo me desapareci y aparecio Roxy no queria que me descubrieran - dijo furiosa y enfadada

Inuyasha: entonces porque no me lo dijistes - dijo enojado

Kagome: porque...porque...queria mantener esto en secreto lo siento Inuyasha pero desde que tu me perdistes la confianza cuando terminamos yo tambien te perdi la confianza no podia decirtelo Inuyasha, yo jamas pense que te llegarias a enamorar de Roxy - Inuyasha se fue furioso...

En la siguiente clase Inuyasha falto eso le procupo a sus amigos mas a Kagome que sentia que era su culpa creia que Inuyasha estaba lastimado y eso era verdad, a la salida Kagome fue de inmediato al unico lugar donde hiba Inuyasha cuando necesitaba respiarar...en la azotea de la escuela, Kagome subio y vio a Inuyasha que estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados sentado en un banco de la azotea con el cuello hacia atras es obvio que estaba pensando y relajandose, se hacerco muy silenciosamente a el y se sento a su costado...

Kagome: Inuyasha podemos hablar...

Inuyasha: enserio no lo hicistes como un castigo hacia mi Kagome - dijo con tristeza mirandola a los ojos

Kagome: claro que si Inuyasha nunca te haria daño, Inuyasha tu eres una persona muy importante para mi y siempre lo seras, en verdad lo siento por no haber confiado en ti es que...

Inuyasha:-la interrumpio- Kagome mejor porque no hacemos como eramos antes de que nos volvieramos novios osea volver a ser amigos

Kagome: si, Inuyas si quiero ser tu amiga

Inuyasha: pero si yo no te lo he pedido - lo dijo con saracasmo y salio corriendo para que ella lo atarapara

Kagome: oye Inuyasha ya veras ahora te voy a atrapar - los dos comenzaron a jugar como niños

Continuara...


	35. Chapter 35

Kagome subió y vio a Inuyasha que estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados sentado en un banco de la azotea con el cuello hacia atrás es obvio que estaba pensando y relajándose, se acercó muy silenciosamente a él y se sentó a su costado...

Kagome: Inuyasha podemos hablar...

Inuyasha: enserio no lo hiciste como un castigo hacia mi Kagome - dijo con tristeza mirándola a los ojos

Kagome: claro que si Inuyasha nunca te haría daño, Inuyasha tu eres una persona muy importante para mí y siempre lo serás, en verdad lo siento por no haber confiado en ti es que...

Inuyasha:-la interrumpió- Kagome mejor porque no hacemos como éramos antes de que nos volviéramos novios ósea volver a ser amigos

Kagome: si, Inuyasha si quiero ser tu amiga

Inuyasha: pero si yo no te lo he pedido - lo dijo con sarcasmo y salió corriendo para que ella lo atrapara

Kagome: oye Inuyasha ya verás ahora te voy a atrapar - los dos comenzaron a jugar como niños

Continuara...

Los días fueron pasando Inuyasha y Kagome volvieron a ser amigos pareciera que se conocieran de la infancia, Kagome siempre tenia citas con Vico con el todo desaparecia hasta un dia llego a olvidarse quien era Inuyasha en verdad si que se enamoro muy rapido de Vico...

Por otro lado Vico no sabe si seguir con el trato de Midoriko o seguir a su corazon que dice que no debe de dejar a Kagome pero por otra parte tambien estaba la culpa que el sentia...

Inuyasha y Midoriko a cada rato su relacion decaia y se volvia a levantar, pero Inuyasha sentia que "eso no es amor" pero igual seguia con ella en verdad los hombres si que son muy tontos, Midoriko en verdad si se enamoro de Inuyasha queria que la relacion funcionara pero que podia hacer ellos no congeniaban en nada...

Miroku y Sango estaban mejor que nunca pero claro nunca digan nunca porque es verdad Miroku aun seguia mirando a todas las chicas pero ya no como antes...las relaciones entre Shippo y Kanna junto a Federico y Kagura hiban excelente claro pero no faltaban los celos de las chicas por Paula y Lucy...Ayame y Koga a cada rato peleaban pareciera que no se soportaran, Koga segia igual de coqueto con Kagome y Ayame no sabia porque pero le enojaba eso...

Llego el dia final el 31 de Mayo 8:00 p.m. de la competencia de grupos solamente quedaban Las Divinas y Las Populares, el acontecimiento hiba a ser en el auditorio de la escuela HSM el cual estaba lleno todos ya esperaban que comenzara ya que lo hiban a pasar por la tele y la web, en el escenario...

Marotti: YA COMENZO EL CONCURSO MAS IMPORTANTE DEL MOMENTO, EL CONCURSO GRUPAL DE CANTO SOLO SE QUEDARON LOS MEJORES AHI UNA SORPRESA ESPECIAL A PEDIDO DEL PUBLICO NUESTRA ESTRELLA KAGOME HIGURASHI VA A CANTAR CON LOS DOS GRUPOS, POR UN LADO ESTAN LAS DIVAIN OSEA LAS DIVINAS Y AL OTRO LADO ESTAN LAS POPULARES , ESOS DOS GRUPO HOY SE ENFRENTA Y ESTO COMIENZA ASI - salio del escenario...

(Atrevete a Soñar - Las Divinas Y Las Populares - Peek a Boo busquen en Youtube)

Kagome:

Las divinas somos lo mejor somos guapas y

nos sobra estilo como siempre brillando

Kristel:

you know, ser perfectas es nuestro destino so

cool ya nacimos jay y nosotras marcamos

el ritmo, las feas afuera bye bye quitate de

Kagome:

mi camino, se sienten ya vienen las super

staiaiaiaiar.

Las Divinas:

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo somos lo mejor

somos las divinas y causamos sensación,

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo somos lo mas cool

y jamás seremos una loser como tu…

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo (loser).

Las Populares:

No quisiera estar en su lugar, en su mundo

lleno de mentira, a nosotras nos gusta soñar

somos una siempre tan unidas,

Kagome:

buscamos ir mas lejos ser huecas no es nuestro destino,

bailamos, cantamos

Sango:

lo hacemos siempre con

estilo, creemos, pensamos que siempre hay

maiaiaiaiaias.

Las Populares y Kagome:

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo con el corazón

de las populares solo hay un mundo mejor,

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo mas que una razón

para que la vida este adornada de color,

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo con el corazón de las

populares solo hay un mundo mejor,

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo mas que una razón

para que la vida este adornada de color,

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo.

Nara nara nara nara nara nara nara nara nara

nara nara nara nara nara nara nara nara nara

aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaaaaaaa…

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo

Las Divinas:

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo somos lo mejor

somos las divinas y causamos sensación,

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo somos lo mas cool

y jamás seremos una loser como tu.

La populares y Kagome:

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo con el corazón

de las populares solo hay un mundo mejor,

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo mas que una razón

para que la vida este adornada de color.

Las Divinas:

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo somos lo mejor

somos las divinas y causamos sensación,

Las Populares y Kagome.

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo con el corazón

de las populares solo hay un mundo mejor.

Todas:

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo…

Peek a Boo, Peek a Boo…

Marotti: IMPRESIONANTE, QUEDENSE AHI PORQUE DESPUES DE LOS COMERCIALES VIENEN LAS POPULARES CON SU CANCION Y LAS DIVINAS CON SU CANCION Y TAMBIEN REVELAREMOS CUAL ES EL PREMIO PARA EL GRUPO GANADOR, YA REGRESAMOS

Despues de cinco minutos, en el escenario...

Marotti: YA VOLVIMOS, AHORA VEREMOS A LAS CHICAS MAS ALEGRES ELLAS JUNTAS SE LLAMAN LAS POPULARES, JUNTO A LA ESTRELLA DEL MOMENTO KAGOME ELLAS CANTAN SOMOS POPULARES - salio del escenario (la cancion que viene es Atrevete a Soñar Somos Populares busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Somos populares  
somos espectaculares  
somos netas y reales  
somos especiales 

Las cuatro:

Nos gusta ser amigas y pelear con las Divinas  
no nos gustan las mentiras ni las hipocresías  
preferimos la cancion como manifestación  
venceremos el rencor preferimos el amor

Sango:  
Nos gusta ser amigas y pelear con las divinas  
no nos gustan las mentiras ni las hipocresías 

Las cuatro:  
preferimos la cancion como manifestación  
venceremos el rencor preferimos el amor

Kanna:  
Porque somos muy sencillas nos agrada ser oídas  
no nos gustan las envidias ni ser súper divinas

Las cuatro:

Preferimos la cancion como manifestación  
venceremos el rencor preferimos el amor

Kagome:

Queremos compartir nos gusta ser así...

La cuatro:

Somos Populares somos espectaculares somos netas y reales distintas pero iguales  
somos populares y nos gusta lo que somos, somos buenas y leales distintas pero iguales

Kagura:  
No nos gusta la tristeza preferimos las amigas compartir con las amigas y ser súper unidas

Las cuatro:

Preferimos la cancion como manifestación  
venceremos el rencor preferimos el amor

Ayame:  
Porque somos muy sencillas nos agrada ser oídas  
no nos gustan las envidias ni ser súper divinas

Las cuatro:

Preferimos la cancion como manifestación  
venceremos el rencor preferimos el amor

Kagome:

Queremos compartir nos gusta ser así... 

Las cuatro:

Somos Populares somos espectaculares somos netas y reales distintas pero iguales  
somos populares y nos gusta lo que somos, somos buenas y leales distintas pero iguales

Ayame:  
somos invisibles...tu eres invisible yo soy invisible todos somos invisibles eh, eh...  
invisible populares invisibles

Las cuatro:

Somos Populares somos espectaculares somos netas y reales distintas pero iguales  
somos populares y nos gusta lo que somos, somos buenas y leales distintas pero iguales

distintas pero iguales... 

Marotti: ME ENCANTO, PERO AHORA LAS QUE NOS VAN A CANTAR SON LAS CHICAS MAS BONITAS SON UNAS DIVAINS ELLAS SON LAS DIVINAS QUE NOS CANTAN SU CANCION PRINCIPAL QUE ES GASOLINA VEAMOSLAS - salio del escenario

Kagome, Kristel, Marian, Paula y Lucy:

Nadie pasa de esta esquina

aquí mandan las divinas

porque somos gasolina

gasolina de verdad.

Kagome:

Todos saben quién manda en este school

porque nosotras somos gente cool

gente que siente, con sangre caliente

que quiere hacerse oir

sea como sea, aquí no entran feas

pa, que lo veas, te voy a mostrar

mira esa fea, aquella otra fea

aquí no pueden entrar.

Kagome, Kristel, Marian, Paula y Lucy:

Nadie pasa de esta esquina

aquí mandan las divinas

porque somos gasolina

gasolina de verdad.

Kagome:

Nosotras bailamos bien you know?

dance, dance y mucho dance

lo que pide tu corazón

your heart, your heart, a tí te vamos a dar.

Las divinas, las divinas, brillan, brillan, como stars

fuera feas, fuera feas, para ustedes no hay lugar.

Kagome, Kristel, Marian, Paula y Lucy:

Nadie pasa de esta esquina

aquí mandan las divinas

porque somos gasolina

gasolina de verdad.

Nadie pasa de esta esquina

aquí mandan las divinas

porque somos gasolina

gasolina de verdad

Nadie pasa de esta esquina

aquí mandan las divinas

porque somos gasolina

gasolina de verdad

Nadie pasa de esta esquina

aquí mandan las divinas

porque somos gasolina

gasolina de verdad

Nadie pasa de esta esquina

aquí mandan las divinas

porque somos gasolina

gasolina de verdad

Kagome:

Gasolina de verdad

Marotti: LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AHORA MISMO LES VAMOS A DECIR CUAL ES EL PREMIO DEL GRUPO GANADOR...EL PREMIO ES PARA TODOS LOS INTEGRANTES UNA GIRA MUNDIAL QUE DURARA SEIS MESES...Y YA QUE REVELAMOS LA NOTICIA SIGAN VOTANDO POR SU GRUPO FAVORITO QUE DESPUES DE ESTE COMERCIAL TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA PARA TODOS LOS FANS DE LA ESTRELLA KAGOME HIGURASHI, NOS VAMOS A UNOS COMERCIALES Y DESPUES VOLVEMOS

En el camerino de Las Populares...

Sango: ya oyeron cual es el premio

Ayame: si, chicas yo no pienso aceptar esa gira

Kanna y Kagura: nosotras tampoco

Sango: en verdad ese no es total un premio porque nos van a separar de nuestros compañeros

Inuyasha:-entro junto a los demas chicos- chicas que pasa

Kagura: ya escucharon cual es el premio

Shippo: si pero entonces que renunciamos

Federico: ustedes no pueden renunciar ya estan casi listas las votaciones

Miroku: es verdad ni nosotros dos podemos renunciar - refiriendose a el y a Federico

Kanna: que les parece si mejor guardamos la clama y esperamos los resultados

Ayame: Kanna tiene razon ademas podemos averiguar si podemos renunciar al premio - todos asintieron

En el escenario, despues de dos minutos...

Marotti: LO QUE TODOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO LA ESTRELLA DE YOU-MIX HOY NOS VA A CANTAR UNA CANCION DE SU DISCO LA CUAL SE CONVERTIRA EN SU VIDEO MUSICAL, ELLA ES KAGOME HIGURASHI Y NOS CANTA TU COLOR - salio del escenario (la canción y si quieren imaginarse la escena pongan Sueña Conmigo - Tu color (Gala Bollywood) busquen en YouTube, todo es igual solo que Kagome tiene el cabello negro con medio marón y no la peluca rosada)

Kagome:

Es tan distinto el amor

Cuando se ama d verdad

Todo cambia de color

Gira la realidad

Es el instinto de crecer

Es el sonido de tu voz

Es diferente amanecer y despertar

Es un sueño es real

Es tan intenso incondicional

Al mundo le faltaba tu color

La vida no podía ser tan gris

Pintar el arcoíris en tu piel

Yo solo quiero amarte

Al mundo le faltaba tu canción

Las cosas no podían ser asi

Cantar entre tus brazos y soñar

Yo solo quiero amarte

Es tan distinto el amor

Cuando se ama de verdad

Todo cambia de color

Gira la realidad

Es tu luz es tu mirar

Es el refugio mi pasión

Un secreto al revelar

Es tu corazón

Es un sueño y es real

Es tan intenso incondicional

Al mundo le faltaba tu color

La vida no podía ser tan gris

Pintar el arcoíris en tu piel

Yo solo quiero amarte

Al mundo le faltaba tu canción

Las cosas no podían ser asi

Cantar entre tus brazos y soñar

Yo solo quiero amarte

Es un sueño y es real

Es tan intenso es incondicional

Al mundo le faltaba tu color

La vida no podía ser tan gris

Pintar el arcoíris en tu piel

Yo solo quiero amarte

Al mundo le faltaba tu canción

Las cosas no podían ser asi

Cantar entre tus brazos y soñar

Yo solo quiero amarte

Yo solo quiero amarte

Oo no

Marotti: NO SE OLVIDEN QUE EL CD DE LA ESTRELLA KAGOME YA ESTA A LA VENTA, BUENO VOLVIENDO AL CONCURSO DESPUES DE ESTOS COMERCIALES SABREMOS QUIEN ES EL GANADOR, ASI QUE NO SE MUEVAN DE AHI

Despues de tres minutos, en el escenario...

Marotti: COMO YA VIERON LOS DOS GRUPOS YA ESTAN AQUI - las populares estaban a su derecha y las divinas a su izquierda - YA TENGO EN MI MANO EL SOBRE QUE DICE QUIEN ES EL GANADOR - abrió el sobre y vio el nombre del ganador - ESTO ES SORPRENDENTE NO PENSE QUE LE GANARIAN AL OTRO GRUPO, LOS GANADORES SON...EL GRUPO GANADOR ES...EL QUE SE HIRA DE GIRA POR EL MUNDO ES...EL MAS VOTADO ES...

Publico: DILO YA

Marotti: EL GRUPO GANADOR TIENE EL NOMBRE DE... ¡LAS DIVINAS SON LAS GANADORAS DEL CONCURSO!

Todo el grupo de las Divinas se emocionaron mucho comenzaron a salta y a gritar, Miroku y Federico fueron a darle ánimos a sus amigos de Las Populares, el público aplaudía y silbaba, de repente algo comenzó a escucharse como algo oxidado entonces Inuyasha fijo su vista en el techo había un barril gigante que iba caer encima de Kagome y Las Divinas todos los que estaban cerca también vieron el barril se alejaron del lugar donde estaban Las Divinas incluso los mismos chicos y chicas del grupo pero las únicas que se quedaron fueron Paula, Lucy, Kristel y Marian, Inuyasha de lo más rápido tomo a Kagome del brazo y la saco de ese lugar llevándola a donde Las Populares justo a tiempo porque ya el barril gigante se puso de cabeza y comenzó a caer basura, partes del cuerpo de animales y lodo encima de Kristel, Marian, Paula y Lucy, todo había pasado muy rápido la gente se quedó en shock o mejor dicho todos incluso los televidentes de repente el público se comenzó a reír, las cuatro chicas se fueron corriendo lo mas rápido, que humillación más fea todos se preguntaban ¿quien lo había hecho?¿quién odiaba tanto a Las Divinas?...ese día fue martes, el día miércoles 1 de Junio, en la escuela HSM, en los pasadizos de la escuela..

Kagome: chicas que bueno que vinieron pensé que...

Kristel: que no vendríamos verdad

Marian: pues lo pensamos y venimos

Paula: además somos las ganadoras de la gira mundial

Lucy: y hoy todo el grupo debemos de irnos a tomar el avión para la gira

Kagome: la gira es cierto, chicas ustedes saben que Fede, Koga, Miroku y yo no vamos a ir de gira no

Paula: pero convencerte creo que debemos decirte algo muy importante

Kagome: que cosa

Lucy: mira Kagome, Vico es un mentiroso te está engañando hace mucho tiempo Midoriko y él tiene una relación secreta te están engañando Kagome

Kagome: ustedes sí que están locas, no voy a ir de gira entendido es mi decisión no me pueden obligar, además Vico me ha demostrado que puedo confiar en el, recién conoce a Midoriko como me van a engañar

Kristel: créenos Kagome

Kagome: porque tendría que creerles ustedes me apartaron de mis dos mejores amigas con engaños

Marian: si lo hicimos y que, Kagome si no quieres salir lastimada termina con Vico y ven a la gira con nosotras

Kagome: no quiero yo confió en Vico jamás me haría algo así, ya que no tienen nada más que decirme me voy adiós - se fue

Al día siguiente en la hora del recreo, 10:05 a.m., en la sala de música

Sango y Ayame:-entraron- Kagome – dijeron

Kagome: hola chicas

Ayame: Kagome tu canción está sonando en todas las radios

Kagome: a te refieres a la canción Tu Color

Sango: si, y dinos pensando en quien la escribiste en Vico o en…Inuyasha

Kagome: ya basta chicas miren Vico es mi novio e Inuyasha mi amigo que hay de malo, que les parece si cantamos una canción – las tres asintieron y comenzaron a cantar

En los pasadizos de la escuela…

Inuyasha: saben que no me gusta esto

Miroku: que cosa Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ayer en la hora del recreo las divinas me dijeron que Vico engañaba a Kagome con alguien

Federico: mira Inuyasha, Kagome confía en Vico y nosotros también además Las Divinas siempre mienten

Shippo: también es otra cosa que estés celoso Inuyasha

Inuyasha:-golpeo a Shippo en la cabeza- cállate

Miroku: pero es cierto parece que fueras una persona que no le gusta ver a su ex novia con sus novios

Federico: o acaso aun quieres a Kagome, porque si es así sería un amor verdadero ya que ya han pasado dos meses desde que terminaron

Inuyasha: miren lo único que les digo es que yo no creo ni confió en Vico lo voy a estar vigilando

Shippo: Inuyasha ya basta siempre haces esto terminas con Kagome por tus celos lo haces desde el año pasado, yo creo que Kagome en verdad está llegando a amar a Vico a pesar del poco tiempo pero ella está feliz es lo único que importa, mira ahí está cantando contenta – señalo a Kagome que cantaba con Sango y Ayame en la sala de música

En la sala de música…(la siguiente escena es Violetta: Las chicas cantan Código Amistad (capitulo 53 temporada 2) busquen en YouTube)

Kagome, Ayame y Sango:  
Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
Las claves son las risas  
Código amistad  
Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
Las claves son las risas  
Código amistad 

Kagome:  
Misterios, pasiones  
Secreto de cada corazón  
Amores los sueños  
Las llaves de la amistad  
Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
No hay detalles pequeños

Kagome, Ayame y Sango:

Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
Siempre en mi corazón  
Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
Las claves son las risas  
Código amistad  
Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
Las claves son las risas  
Código amistad

En el pasadizo…

Inuyasha: tienes razón Shippo dejare que Kagome sea feliz con Vico – se fue dejando a Shippo, Miroku y Federico impresionados

En la tarde 3:30 p.m. en el parque de la ciudad…

Kagome. Vico te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te molestes

Vico: claro dime

Kagome: bueno esta pregunta es graciosa ante pasado ayer Las Divinas me dijeron que tú y Midoriko me engañaban – se rio

Vico: que mentirosas que son, no les creíste verdad Kagome – dijo gritando y exaltado

Kagome: tranquilo Vico yo confió en ti no te preocupes – lo beso

En la parte de afuera del WacDonals…

Midoriko: para que me llamas Vico estoy en una cita con Inuyasha – dijo hablando desde su celular

Vico: escúchame esas Divinas le dijeron a Kagome que tú y yo la engañamos

Midoriko:-se rio- que mentira es otra cosa es que tengamos un plan, no te preocupes ellas ya deben de estar suficientemente traumadas cuando solté la cuerda del barril de cochinadas y cuando les callo encima fue lo más divertido te aseguro que Las Divinas con eso ya no van a querer volver, así que adiós Vico – colgó volteo y se encontró con…

Inuyasha: con quien hablabas Midoriko

Midoriko: con…

Inuyasha: creo que escuche que decías Vico

Midoriko: si es que los dos estudiamos en la misma escuela y bueno nos dejaron tarea juntos

Inuyasha: recién me entero de eso

Midoriko: qué importa, que te parece si vamos a una tienda de ropa – el asintió y los dos comenzaron a caminar

Inuyasha pensando: _así que después de todo Midoriko y Vico si se conocen más a fondo por estar en la misma escuela, lo siento por meterme en tu relación Kagome pero no voy a dejar que te hagan daño_

Los días fueron pasando, llego el día lunes, en la hora del recreo en la sala de grabación, Inuyasha desde el celular de Midoriko le había enviado un mensaje a Vico que decía que se encontraran ahí, los dos ya estaban adentro e Inuyasha estaba en la cabina de grabación, Midoriko e Vico ya iban a comenzar a hablar entonces Inuyasha comenzó a grabarlos pero…

Kagome:-entra a la cabina de grabación- Inuyasha que haces, porque los estas grabando

Inuyasha: Kagome quiero que te enteres de la verdad

Kagome: que verdad, de que estas hablando…Midoriko, Vico – ellos voltearon a verlos y se quedaron en shock- chicos pueden salir un momento – los dos asintieron y se fueron – que es lo que te pasa Inuyasha porque los querías grabar

Inuyasha: Kagome te están engañando no lo entiendes ellos dos tienen un plan

Kagome: Inuyasha, yo confió en Vico además Midoriko es tu novia deberías de confiar en ella, ellos solo son compañeros de escuela

Inuyasha: entonces porque vinieron aquí si esta no es su escuela

Kagome: yo le pedí a Vico que viniera seguro Midoriko también quiso venir a verte

Inuyasha: Kagome entiende que ellos traman algo malo

Kagome: sabes que Inuyasha no te creo – se fue

En la sala de música…

Kagome: Marotti que haces aquí

Marotti: buscándote y al fin te encuentro

Kagome: y bien dime

Marotti: decirte que…a claro, mira la producción está pensando en hacer una pequeña presentación en la cual tu cantas una canción adivina cual es

Kagome: no lo se Te Creo

Marotti: así es, también dale buenas noticias a Federico y a Sango

Kagome: ellos también van a cantar verdad

Marotti: así es, Federico y tu cantan un dueto el cual es Luz, Cámara y Acción y Sango y tu van a cantar Junto a Ti , así que díselos y que ensayen la presentación va a ser el 15 de junio ahora ya no tengo nada más que decir me voy – se fue

Ella se lo dijo a Sango y a Federico los cuales se alegraron mucho…en la tarde en la esquina de una pista de la calle…

Midoriko: para que me trajiste aquí Inu

Inuyasha: lo bueno es que ya no te voy a escuchar llamarme Inu, Midoriko tu fuiste la de esa broma a las divinas

Midoriko: claro que no, que personas crees que soy

Inuyasha: ya no me mientas dime si o no

Midoriko: si está bien yo les hice esa broma, pero que reclamas esa broma fue muy graciosa – comenzó a reírse

Inuyasha: que te pasa Midoriko eso no dio risa sino pena, no lo puedo creer si tu hiciste eso entonces…

Midoriko: si fue al revés yo le hice la broma a Kagome hace un año le tendí una trampa y ella callo solo faltaban Las Divinas mala suerte que tú la agarraste del brazo y no dejaste que esa basura también le callera encima, y que Inuyasha tu y yo nos queremos que te parece si nos besamos y…-se iba acercando a él para besarlo pero el lo rechazo – que te pasa

Inuyasha: tú no eres la Midoriko que conocí en verdad ni siquiera me enamore de ti y sabes que me arrepiento mil veces al haberte creído por tu culpa termine con Kagome, Midoriko está aquí llego tu trampa conmigo terminamos – se fue

Midoriko: INUYASHA NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO, INUYASHA – él ni volteaba a verla- maldición voy a llamar al idiota de Vico – marco su celular y él le respondido – Vico tonto – dijo enojada

Vico: estas de buen humor parece

Midoriko: cállate idiota, Inuyasha termino conmigo y pobre de ti que la tonta de Kagome también lo haga contigo sea como sea los quiero ver separados, así que pobre que me traiciones idiota adiós – colgó

En el lugar donde se encontraba Vico…

Vico pensando: _No lo hare por nuestro plan Midoriko sino porque yo…yo amo a Kagome…me he enamorado de ella y no voy a permitir que Inuyasha me la quite_

Inuyasha por más que le decía a Kagome que terminara con Vico porque él tenía un plan con Midoriko ella no le hacía caso, sus amigos le creyeron a Inuyasha y también hablaban con Kagome pero ella no hacía caso, era el día 14 de junio, 2:45 p.m., en el auditorio de la escuela HSM, Sango estaba cantando como prueba para la presentación de mañana, mientras que en los asientos…

Kagome:-se sentó a un asiento más al lado de Inuyasha- hola Inuyasha

Inuyasha: parece que al fin estas tranquila

Kagome: claro porque no sacas el tema de que desconfías de Vico

Inuyasha: está bien no lo tocare por hoy

Kagome: sabes que no entiendo porque desconfías de Vico y Midoriko, además Midoriko es tu novia

Inuyasha: no ya no lo somos

Kagome: que

Inuyasha: si ya no lo somos terminamos pensé que lo sabias

Kagome: no, no lo sabía que bien…bueno digo que bien porque bueno es que…

Inuyasha: porque Midoriko resulto ser la mentirosa lo siento por no creerte antes a ti

Kagome: no te preocupes Inu…digo Inuyasha – se sonrojo al equivocarse

Inuyasha: si quieres llamarme Inu por ser tú lo acepto – los dos se sonrieron

Pablo: Kagome te toca cantar – ella asintió y subió al escenario, mientras tanto en los asientos

Sango:-se sentó al costado de Inuyasha- Inuyasha, logre que Kagome me contara algo sobre Vico

Inuyasha: dime que cosa

Sango: Vico le dijo a Kagome que se encontraría con Midoriko para hacer una tarea se juntaran hoy en el parque de la ciudad

Inuyasha: entonces Sango tu y yo debemos de ir

Sango: para que quieres encararlos sin pruebas

Inuyasha: por eso ahí vamos a conseguir las pruebas, seguro que se irán a juntar para hablar de su plan entonces nosotros los vamos a grabar

Sango: de acuerdo entonces vamos de una vez – los dos asintieron y se fueron

En el parque de la ciudad, Vico y Midoriko se encontraron y comenzaron a hablar…

Vico: para que me citaste

Midoriko: quiero que le rompas el corazón a Kagome

Vico: QUE – grito – que dijiste

Midoriko: como me oíste seguro Inuyasha ya le dijo a la tonta de Kagome que termino conmigo y seguro debe de estar feliz por eso pero no lo estará tanto cuando sepa que su novio perfectito el cual eres tú le rompas el corazón diciéndole que me prefieres a mi en vez que a ella entendiste

Vico: no lo hare Kagome desde que vino a Japón cambio no te ha hecho nada malo ella es muy buena y amable a diferencia de ti que tienes el corazón tan podrido que no puedes cambiar

Midoriko: cállate idiota recuerdas cual es nuestro trato, prefieres el amor de Kagome en vez de tu trabajo como fotógrafo, dime si o no

Vico: Midoriko lo siento pero yo escojo a…Kagome, ella es mi verdadero amor y no voy a dejar que me apartes de ella

Vico pensando: _no lo hare, pero si le digo eso no me dejara en paz así que le mentiré _– pensaba mientras ella hablaba

Estaban tan concentrados en la conversación y no se dieron cuenta que no sabía que detrás de unos arbustos estaban Inuyasha y Sango grabándolos en video…

Midoriko: escúchame Vico tu y yo tenemos un trato, tú me ayudas a destruir y humillar a Kagome y yo te doy el trabajo como el fotógrafo de la revista Caras en todos los países serias famoso mundialmente, yo te ayude que te dieran el trabajo como fotógrafo de Kagome para que la enamoraras, la separaras de Inuyasha, la tengas loca de amor por ti y después que le rompieras el corazón, has cumplido con todo solo te falta la última cosa

Vico: de acuerdo lo hare, antes de que cante su canción solista para mañana estará tan destruida y humillada que se le olvidara como hablar y cantar – se rio – así que ya no me hostigues mas mañana la veras más humillada y destruida que nunca – se fue y Midoriko también se fue tomando un camino distinto

Sango e Inuyasha salieron de sus escondites y se pusieron a conversar…

Inuyasha: ahora que haremos con el video

Sango: que más mostrárselo a Kagome

Inuyasha: no que te pasa estás loca

Sango: pero para eso venimos no a grabarlos y mostrárselo a Kagome para que se dé cuenta de quién es Vico

Inuyasha: pero si le mostramos ese video la heriríamos mucho, yo nunca pensé que Vico fuera capaz de tanto si dudaba de él pero solamente pensaba que el la engañaba con Midoriko, en verdad Kagome está muy enamorada de Vico si le mostramos el video la destruiríamos

Sango: está bien, pero nada de esto hubiera sucedido si tu no hubieras confiado en Midoriko – se fue enojada en verdad no entendía a Inuyasha primero quería grabar a Vico para después ya no quería mostrarle el video a Kagome

Inuyasha: si lo sé – dijo triste estaba

El día se pasó llego el día más esperado y más estresado, el día de la presentación de Sango, Federico y Kagome, eran las 12:45 p.m. la presentación seria a la 1:00 p.m., en el camerino de Sango y Kagome…

Sango:-se estaba maquillando y estaba sentada mirándose al espejo- oye Kagome te puedo hacer una pregunta

Kagome:-se estaba peinando y estaba sentada mirándose al espejo- si claro dime

Sango: tu estas verdaderamente enamorada de Vico – dijo mirándola

Kagome:-volteo su silla para mirarla- al principio solo me gustaba pero con el tiempo me apoye en Vico para que me ayudara a olvidar a Inuyasha, y si lo hiso en verdad yo quiero mucho a Vico pero yo…

Marotti:-hablo desde afuera- CHICAS USTEDES COMIENZAN CANTANDO EN DOS MINUTOAS ASI QUE APURENSE

Sango: mejor nos apuramos – ella asintió y volvió a peinarse

Después de dos minutos, en el auditorio de la escuela HSM, en el escenario…

Marotti: YA COMENZO LA PRESENTACION DONDE SE PRESENTARAN TRES CHICOS SUPER TALENTOSOS, LAS PRIMERAS SON KAGOME Y SANGO QUE NOS CANTAN JUNTO A TI

Kagome:

Hoy contigo estoy mejor, si todo sale bien  
lo puedo encaminar y estar mejor  
me puedes escuchar y decir no,no,no

Sango:

Hoy se que es lo que debo hacer y nunca mas  
regresara el dolor, oh oh oh oh  
si no lo puedo ver, enséñame

Kagome y Sango:

Pienso que las cosas suceden  
y por qué solo está en mi mente  
siento que sola no lo puedo ver hoy...  
Ahora se, todo es diferente,  
veo que nada nos detiene  
yo lo se, mi mejor amiga eres tu

Kagome:

Se que te puedo llamar, para estar junto a mi  
yo se que tu vendrás, y lo mejor...  
me sabes escuchar, para darme valor...

Sango:

Tu me das la libertad de ser quien soy  
y lo que quiero ser,oh oh oh oh  
si no lo puedo ver, enséñame 

Kagome y Sango:

Pienso que las cosas suceden  
y por qué solo está en mi mente  
siento que sola no lo puedo ver hoy...  
Ahora se, todo es diferente,  
veo que nada nos detiene  
yo lo se, mi mejor amiga eres tu

Que mas da, friend,amichi,amiga  
me da igual, digan lo que digan  
Only you, mi mejor amiga eres tu

Pienso que las cosas suceden  
y por qué solo está en mi mente  
siento que sola no lo puedo ver hoy...  
Ahora se, todo es diferente,  
veo que nada nos detiene  
yo lo se, mi mejor amiga eres tu

Marotti: ME ENCANTO LA CANCION, AHORA VIENEN DOS PERSONAS QUE NOS CANTAN LUZ, CAMARA Y ACCION ELLOS SON KAGOME HIGURASHI Y FEDERICO COMELO

Kagome:

Es necesario poder rugir  
Inevitable saber gritar  
Es importante para sentir  
Imprescindible para cantar

Federico:

Cura la fiebre y te hace bien  
Al escenario y a disfrutar  
Mueve la pelvis en su vaivén 

Kagome y Federico:

Pon el vértigo y a bailar

Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Muy precisos movedizos  
Con los pies levanta el piso

Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Como la luna quiero brillar  
Hasta las piedras quieren bailar

Kagome:

Es necesario querer latir  
Inevitable saber vibrar  
Es importante para vivir  
Imprescindible para cantar 

Federico:  
Cura la fiebre y te hace bien  
Al escenario y a disfrutar  
Mueve la pelvis en su vaivén 

Kagome y Federico:

Pon el vértigo y a bailar

Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Muy precisos movedizos  
Con los pies levanta el piso

Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Como la luna quiero brillar  
Hasta las piedras quieren bailar

Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Muy precisos movedizos  
Con los pies levanta el piso

Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Como la luna quiero brillar  
Hasta las piedras quieren bailar

Hasta las piedras quieren bailar

Marotti: ME FASINO LA CANCION, PARA TODO LOS FANS DE KAGOME TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA LA CANCION MAS PEDIDA HASTA AHORA DESPUES DE ESTE COMERCIAL KAGOME NOS VA A CANTAR TE CREO YA VOLVEMOS

En el camerino de Sango y Kagome…

Inuyasha: que paso Sango para que me mandaste a llamar

Sango: Vico está aquí y hace un rato le dijo a Kagome que quería hablar con ella antes de su canción principal –

Kagome iba a abrir la puerta pero escucho que ellos hablaban y solo la abrió levemente sin que ellos se dieran cuenta para escucharlos que hablaban

Inuyasha: tú crees que le diga que la estaba engañando

Sango: no lo sé pero hay algo que no te conté

Inuyasha: que

Sango: el video no lo borre

Inuyasha: qué, pero bórralo ahora escúchame yo antes quería mostrarle a Kagome quien verdaderamente era Vico pero no ya no puedo ya destruiríamos, como le vamos a mostrar el video donde Midoriko dice como hiso el plan con Vico y el acepto el trato

Sango: si tienes razón pero si Vico ya le va a decir la verdad será mejor que nosotros le digamos sin menos dolor

Inuyasha: está bien pero primero no hay que dejar que hable con Vico

Sango: tienes razón mejor vamos a verla – los dos asintieron y se fueron

Kagome al escuchar que se iban se escondió y cuando ya no los vio entro al camerino, estaba muy triste si revisaba el bolso de Sango, sacaba el celular y veía el video se enteraría si lo que escucho fue cierto no lo dudo y comenzó a buscar, entro el celular de Sango puso en videos y encontró el último video lo iba a abrir pero…

Vico: hola Kagome – ella al momento escondió el celular

Kagome: hola Vico

Vico: te quería dar ánimos para tu canción

Kagome: gracias

Vico: también te quería decir algo muy importante

Kagome: te parece si me lo dices después es que me quiero arreglar

Vico: claro después de te lo digo adiós – se fue

Al momento que Vico se fue Kagome de inmediato saco el celular de Sango y comenzó a ver el video…

_Midoriko: escúchame Vico tu y yo tenemos un trato, tú me ayudas a destruir y humillar a Kagome y yo te doy el trabajo como el fotógrafo de la revista Caras en todos los países serias famoso mundialmente, yo te ayude que te dieran el trabajo como fotógrafo de Kagome para que la enamoraras, la separaras de Inuyasha, la tengas loca de amor por ti y después que le rompieras el corazón, has cumplido con todo solo te falta la última cosa_

_Vico: de acuerdo lo hare, antes de que cante su canción solista para mañana estará tan destruida y humillada que se le olvidara como hablar y cantar – se rio – así que ya no me hostigues más mañana la veras más humillada y destruida que nunca – se fue y Midoriko también se fue tomando un camino distinto_

(la siguiente escena que viene es Violetta 2: Violetta descubre la verdad de que Diego la engaño busquen en YouTube)

Inuyasha entro muy silenciosamente viendo que Kagome estaba muy triste, muda y con ganas de llorar ella dejo el celular de Sango en una mesa supuso que ya había visto el video

Kagome estaba en un shock no lo podía creer Vico la persona en la que más confió la había engañado se sentó en una silla y agacho la cabeza, comenzó a oír unos pasos y vio al espejo era Inuyasha que se agacho y se puso a su costado

Kagome: te pido perdón, te pido perdón porque yo no te escuche

Inuyasha: Kagome no es tu culpa

Kagome: me lo dijiste tantas veces

Inuyasha: Vico te engaño

Kagome: COMO PUDE SER TAN TONTA INUYASHA, COMO NO ME DI CUENTA DE ESO, NO LO PUEDO CREER

Inuyasha: no eres tonta tranquila voy a hablar con Marotti para que no salgas a cantar

Kagome: no, no quiero que hables con nadie yo voy a salir a cantar

Inuyasha: Kagome mírame

Kagome: no, mírame a mí Inuyasha, no voy a dejar que Midoriko y Vico se salgan con la suya no lo voy a dejar

Inuyasha: bueno yo no voy a dejar que salgas así y te arriesgues

Kagome: lo siento pero voy a salir a cantar

Sango:-entro de repente- Kagome te llaman es tu turno de cantar

Ella asintió y se fue pero antes le dio un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha y se fue corriendo…

Sango: que le dijiste, te dije que le diríamos después

Inuyasha: no, vio el video de tu celular quise convencerla para que no saliera así pero no pude

En el escenario…

Marotti: AHORA POR QUIEN TANT ESPERABAN ELLA ES KAGOME HIGURASHI Y NOS CANTA TE CREO

(la siguiente escena que viene es Violetta: La Presentación de Vilu (capitulo 75 temporada 2) busquen en YouTube)

Kagome salió de un lado del escenario y se puso de espaldas en el medio del escenario y comenzó a sonar la música, era el momento donde ella cantaba pero no canto estaba con los ojos que tenía lagrimas que contenía

Al costado del escenario…

Vico: a Kagome le pasa algo no está bien

Inuyasha: obvio ya sabe tu secretito con Midoriko

Sango: no va a poder cantar ahí que hacer algo

Inuyasha:- vio que Kagome no cantaba - ahorita vengo – se fue donde el DJ y le dijo – pon la pista 3 – el DJ asintió y él se puso un micrófono pequeño

La canción comenzó a sonar y entonces Inuyasha apareció en el escenario le tomo la mano a Kagome ella se quedó sorprendida, entonces Inuyasha comenzó a cantar…

Inuyasha:

No soy ave para volar,  
Y en un cuadro no se pintar  
No soy poeta escultor.  
Tan solo soy lo que soy.

Kagome:

Las estrellas no se leer,  
Y la luna no bajare.  
No soy el cielo, ni el sol...  
Tan solo soy. 

Kagome e Inuyasha:

Pero hay cosas que si sé,  
Ven aquí y te mostraré.  
En tu ojos puedo ver...  
Lo puedes lograr, prueba imaginar.

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, sin tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción,  
Y tallarme en tu voz. 

Inuyasha:

No soy el sol que se pone en el mar,  
No se nada que este por pasar.  
No soy un príncipe azul...  
Tan solo soy. 

Kagome e Inuyasha:

Pero hay cosas que si sé,  
Ven aquí y te mostraré.  
En tu ojos puedo ver...  
Lo puedes lograr, (lo puedes lograr...)  
Prueba imaginar.

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, sin tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción...

No es el destino,  
Ni la suerte que vino por mi.  
Lo imaginamos...  
Y la magia te trajo hasta aquí...

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, si tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción...  
Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, si tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción...  
Y tallarme en tu voz.

La gente aplaudió mucho y silbaban

Marotti: ESO FUE TODO NO OLVIDEN QUE DENTRO DE 15 DIAS ES LA PRESENTACION DE MITAD DE AÑO, CHAU

Después de eso Kagome ya no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Vico por más que él le hablaba, ella guardo sus cosas del camerino y se fue sin decir nada a nadie

Kagome caminaba por las calles de la ciudad hasta que se encontró con…

Vico: escúchame Kagome

Kagome: escucharte que Vico como te reías con Midoriko cuando me enamorabas

Vico: no, no fue así…bueno al principio sí pero me enamore de ti Kagome yo ya no iba a seguir con el pacto con Midoriko

Kagome: mentiroso, le dijiste que me ibas a decir la verdad antes que cantara eso era lo que me querías decir verdad me querías destruir y humillar

Vico: no solo le dije eso para que me dejara de molestar, Kagome en verdad yo te amo

Kagome: no te creo Vico y si fuera así, me engañaste una mentira es algo que nunca voy a perdonar, así por si no lo sabes terminamos Vico y si en verdad me quisieras te pido por favor que no me sigas que no quiero volver a verte – se fue

Kagome comenzó a correr se sentía muy dañada, se sentía una tonta se dejó de engañar quería aferrarse a Vico para que la hiciera olvidar a Inuyasha, pero a pesar de todo Vico en verdad habrá logrado que Kagome dejara de querer o amar a Inuyasha…se encontraba caminando por un parque no sabía dónde estaba había corrido mucho que no se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía, de repente se encuentra con…

Kagome: Inuyasha – lo abraza – fue mi culpa

Inuyasha:- él también la abraza y le soba el cabello- tranquila Kagome, nada es tu culpa

Kagome: claro que es mi culpa si yo no hubiera sido una tonta al dejarme enamorar por un desconocido que sacien conocía de dos semanas

Inuyasha: no Kagome no lo entiendes todo es mi culpa si yo no me hubiera dejado llevar por mis celos y nunca te hubiera tratado mal, no hubiera terminado contigo y no te hubieras dejado enamorar por Vico, todo es mi culpa yo te lastime

Kagome: no te preocupes Inuyasha, mejor ahí que dejar de pensar en eso

Inuyasha: está bien

Kagome: ¿me podrías llevar a mi casa?, es que no se en donde estoy – los dos rieron

Inuyasha: de acuerdo, mi auto está estacionado a una cuadra de aquí vamos y te llevo a tu casa te parece – ella asintió y los dos comenzaron a caminar

Continuara…


	36. Chapter 36

Kagome: Inuyasha – lo abraza – fue mi culpa

Inuyasha:- él también la abraza y le soba el cabello- tranquila Kagome, nada es tu culpa

Kagome: claro que es mi culpa si yo no hubiera sido una tonta al dejarme enamorar por un desconocido que sacien conocía de dos semanas

Inuyasha: no Kagome no lo entiendes todo es mi culpa si yo no me hubiera dejado llevar por mis celos y nunca te hubiera tratado mal, no hubiera terminado contigo y no te hubieras dejado enamorar por Vico, todo es mi culpa yo te lastime

Kagome: no te preocupes Inuyasha, mejor ahí que dejar de pensar en eso

Inuyasha: está bien

Kagome: ¿me podrías llevar a mi casa?, es que no se en donde estoy – los dos rieron

Inuyasha: de acuerdo, mi auto está estacionado a una cuadra de aquí vamos y te llevo a tu casa te parece – ella asintió y los dos comenzaron a caminar

Continuara…

Vico ya nunca más volvió a ver a Kagome se maldecía por haber sido un estúpido y mentiroso…Al siguiente día en la escuela HSM, era miércoles, en los pasadizos de la escuela…

Sango: ustedes piensan lo mismo que yo no

Miroku: quien no Sango

Shippo: a Kagome en verdad le afecto mucho…

Kanna:…el engaño de Vico

Ayame: he oído que Inuyasha lo ha buscado por todos lados a Vico pero no lo encuentra

Federico: no quiere dar la cara, si yo fuera él tampoco lo haría mentirle a Kagome

Kagura: todavía que ella no lastima a nadie le hacen esto

En la sala de grabación… (la siguiente escena que viene es Violetta canta Como Quieres pensando en León busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Eh, eh.

Oh, oh.

Dime lo que quieras,  
y no me hagas llorar.  
No juegues conmigo  
y me hagas ilusionar.

Oh, oh.

_Kagome caminaba por las calles de la ciudad hasta que se encontró con…_

_Vico: escúchame Kagome_

_Kagome: escucharte que Vico como te reías con Midoriko cuando me enamorabas_

Dime las palabras  
que digan la verdad,  
no prometo cosas,  
que no van a pasar.

Oh, oh.

Sabes que yo cambio,  
cuando tu estas aquí,  
me siento distinta,  
porque me haces feliz.

Oh, oh.

_Vico: no, no fue así…bueno al principio sí pero me enamore de ti Kagome yo ya no iba a seguir con el pacto con Midoriko_

_Kagome: mentiroso, le dijiste que me ibas a decir la verdad antes que cantara eso era lo que me querías decir verdad me querías destruir y humillar_

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

_Vico: no solo le dije eso para que me dejara de molestar, Kagome en verdad yo te amo_

_Kagome: no te creo Vico y si fuera así, me engañaste una mentira es algo que nunca voy a perdonar, así por si no lo sabes terminamos Vico y si en verdad me quisieras te pido por favor que no me sigas que no quiero volver a verte – se fue_

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú…

(La siguiente escena es Violetta 2 – Diego intenta besar a Vilu (Capitulo 38 Temporada 2) busquen en YouTube)

Koga:-entra de repente y Kagome voltea verlo- pensaba que era una canción alegre… ¿en quién piensas? – Ella se sorprendió- te sorprende que te conozca tanto

Kagome: un poco

Koga: como no te voy a conocer tan bien paso todo el tiempo contigo, que clase de persona seria…un mentiroso o un insensible

Kagome: ninguno de los dos

Koga: hasta cuando vas a dejar que te arruine la vida Vico

Kagome: sabes lo que pasa es que no es fácil olvidar a una persona que fue importante para ti

Koga: me está pasando contigo…pero yo te puedo ayudar te lo he dicho muchas veces

Kagome: no creo que esa sea la manera

Koga: mira yo no tengo las instrucciones perfectas…pero si quieres podemos cumplirlo…ven aquí – se acercó a ella para besarla pero…vinieron unos alumnos que de seguro también querían utilizar la sala

Kagome:-se apartó de el- gracias por querer ayudarme Koga adiós – se fue

En la cafetería después de diez minutos…

Federico: Inuyasha al fin te vemos

Miroku: es cierto, donde estabas

Inuyasha: me levante tarde, ayer estuve buscando a Vico después de dejar a Kagome en su casa

Shippo: y lo encontraste

Inuyasha: no ese tonto es muy astuto creo que se fue del país y creo que fue lo más inteligente que hiso…y las chicas pensé que estaban con ustedes

Federico: ellas se fueron a ver a Kagome, desde la mañana que cuando nos habla aún sigue con su cara de tristeza

Miroku: en verdad sí que le afecto mucho

Shippo: si pero parece que aunque sea con Koga se animó un poco ya que estuvieron a punto de besarse

Inuyasha:-celoso- QUE

Federico: ahí Shippo porque nunca te callas

Shippo: lo siento

Inuyasha: saben dónde está Kagome

Miroku: si ella y las chicas están, ella están en la sala de demostración– al saber eso Inuyasha se fue corriendo a verla

En la sala de demostración…

Kagome: y por cierto a donde se fueron Kanna y Kagura

Sango: ellas se fueron a la sala de música a componer una canción para la presentación de mitad de año

Kagome: es cierto, solo faltan quince días y todavía con todo lo de Vico, ahí estoy bloqueada en canciones (la siguiente escena es Violetta está mal y León llega Capitulo 76 Temporada 2 busquen en YouTube)

Ayame: Kagome cambia esa cara no puedo verte así

Sango: por favor

Kagome: chicas lo único que pido es no cruzarme a Vico...no, no puedo estar bien no sé qué me pasa

Ayame: bueno hacemos de cuantas que yo soy tu guardaespaldas y si llega Vico, yo le digo que no se te acerque que no puede hablar contigo de acuerdo

Sango: ha, ha, ha, Kagome ya tiene a quien la cuide – viendo que Inuyasha se acerca

Inuyasha:-se acerca- hola chicas

Ayame y Sango: hola Inuyasha

Inuyasha:-mira a Kagome- como estas

Kagome:-lo mira a los ojos- bien, estoy bien…bueno maso menos estoy pero he…

Inuyasha: lo que necesites puedes contar conmigo okey

Kagome: gracias – Inuyasha se fue y Kagome volvió a mirar a sus amigas

Sango: no

Ayame: es un divino

Sango: esta tan enamorado

Ayame: si Kagome ahora que tú ya no estas con Vico, yo digo tu podrías aprovechar para estar con…

Kagome: saben que chicas me acabo de acordar que tengo algo muy importante que hacer así que adiós – se fue

Ayame: estas en un error Sango

Sango: porque

Ayame: Inuyasha no es el único enamorado se recontra nota que Kagome también lo está de el

En los pasadizos de la escuela…

Koga: Kagome ¿Cómo anda la chica más linda del mundo?

Kagome: no lo sé porque no la buscas

Koga:-se rio- que graciosa, pues ya la encontré y la estoy mirando, sabes estas muy bonita hoy – se acercó a ella para besarla

Kagome: - mientras el más se acercaba ella más se alejaba – gracias

Inuyasha: disculpa que te interrumpa lobo pero necesito hablar con Kagome

Koga: pues no te disculpo lo hiciste a propósito verdad bestia

Kagome: al ver que los dos se iban a pelear dijo- ya basta los dos por favor Koga vete

Koga: está bien hermosa luego nos vemos – se fue

Kagome: que quieres hablar conmigo Inuyasha

Inuyasha: que yo nada

Kagome:-se rio- entonces porque le dijiste eso a Koga – volvió a reírse

Inuyasha: sabes tu sonrisa es lo más hermoso que he visto

Kagome:-se sonrojo- gracias

Inuyasha: hace mucho que no te veo sonreír

Kagome: es que últimamente no estamos mucho tiempo juntos

Inuyasha: es cierto que te parece para remediar eso tenemos una cita

Kagome: no lo se

Inuyasha: está bien dime no pero qué tal si salimos en grupo con los demás

Kagome: es que…

Inuyasha: no acepto un no por respuesta

Kagome: esta bien y a donde iremos

Inuyasha: bueno ya acordamos con todos e iremos a un karaoke mañana en la tarde a las 4 te parece

Kagome: entonces ya habías acordado con todos y todavía aun me invitaste a una cita los dos

Inuyasha: si me decías que si saldríamos solo pero ya sabía que ibas a decir que no pero lo intente

En la noche, en la mansión Higurashi, en la habitación de Kagome, en el sueño de Kagome…(la siguiente escena es Violetta: Las Chicas cantan Como Quieres busquen en YouTube)

_Sango:_

_Dime lo que quieras,__  
__y no me hagas llorar.___

_No juegues conmigo__  
__y me hagas ilusionar.___

_Kagome: Sango que haces acá, sabes que no estoy de humor___

_Ayame:_

_Dime las palabras__  
__que digan la verdad,__  
__no prometo cosas,__  
__que no van a pasar.___

_Kagome: chicas de verdad, no me hagan esto_

_Sango y Ayame:___

_Sabes que yo cambio,__  
__cuando tu estas aquí,__  
__me siento distinta,__  
__porque me haces feliz.___

_Kagome, Sango y Ayame:___

_Cómo quieres que te quiera,__  
__si te quiero y tú,__  
__no quieres que te quiera__  
__como yo quiero quererte_

_Cómo quieres que te quiera,__  
__si te quiero y tú,__  
__no quieres que te quiera__  
__como yo quiero quererte_

_Cómo quieres que te quiera,__  
__si te quiero y tú,__  
__no quieres que te quiera__  
__como yo quiero quererte_

_Cómo quieres que te quiera,__  
__si te quiero y tú,__  
__no quieres que te quiera__  
__como yo quiero quererte_

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, en el karaoke…

Kagura: a ver qué les parece si hacemos una competencia chicas versus chicos

Federico: a mí me agrada la idea

Kagome: a mí también y creo que los demás están de acuerdo verdad – todos asintieron

Sango: pero falta un chico

Koga:-aparece detrás de Kagome- yo puedo participar verdad hermosa – refiriéndose a Kagome

Inuyasha: NO TÚ NO PUEDES PARTICIPAR

Koga: y porque no

Ayame: porque no se llamaron a tontos

Kagome: ya chicos no peleen miren al grupo de los chicos le falta uno yo no veo porque no dejemos que Koga participe

Koga: gracias por el apoyo bonita

Inuyasha: OYE LOBO PULGOSO NO LA LLAMES ASI

Miroku: ya dejen de pelear siempre hacen lo mismo

Shippo: es cierto ya aburren

Koga e Inuyasha: CALLATE SHIPPO

Kagome: ya chicos cálmense, que les parece si las chicas nos vamos a otra mesa para acordar una canción y ustedes se quedan aquí okey – todos asintieron y las chicas se fueron a otra mesa

Federico: entonces que canción vamos a cantar

Koga: a mí me gusta la canción Luz, Cámara y Acción

Inuyasha: y a quien le importa

Shippo: cálmate Inuyasha todos sabemos que aun sigues enamorado de Kagome, pero entonces cantamos Luz, Cámara y Acción – todos asintieron

En la mesa de las chicas…

Kagome: y chicas que canción cantamos

Kanna: que les parece si cantamos Veo Veo

Sango: yo estoy de acuerdo

Kagura: entonces cantamos Veo Veo – todas asintieron

Ayame: si y ahí que ganar contra los chicos tontos

Kagome: Ayame es un versus no una pelea

Kanna: lo que pasa es que Ayame quiere ganar para ganarle a Koga

Sango: ahí del odio al amor

Ayame: cállate Sango

En el escenario…

Animador: Y LLEGO EL MOMENTO DEL KAROKE VIENEN A CANTAR INUYASHA, FEDERICO, SHIPPO, MIROKU Y KOGA QUE NOS CANTAN LUZ, CAMARA Y ACCION (la siguiente escena es Violetta: Los chicos cantan Luz, Cámara y Acción busquen en YouTube)

Federico:

Es necesario poder rugir  
Inevitable saber gritar  
Es importante para sentir  
Imprescindible para cantar

Miroku:

Cura la fiebre y te hace bien

Inuyasha:  
Al escenario y a disfrutar

Koga:  
Mueve la pelvis en su vaivén

Shippo:  
Pon el vértigo y a bailar 

Los cinco:  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Muy precisos movedizos  
Con los pies levanta el piso

Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Como la luna quiero brillar  
Hasta las piedras quieren bailar

Shippo:  
Es necesario querer latir

Miroku:  
Inevitable saber vibrar

Inuyasha:  
Es importante para vivir

Federico:  
Imprescindible para cantar 

Koga:  
Cura la fiebre y te hace bien  
Al escenario y a disfrutar

Inuyasha:  
Mueve la pelvis en su vaivén  
Pon el vértigo y a bailar 

Los cinco:  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Muy precisos movedizos  
Con los pies levanta el piso

Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Como la luna quiero brillar  
Hasta las piedras quieren bailar

Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Muy precisos movedizos  
Con los pies levanta el piso

Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Como la luna quiero brillar  
Hasta las piedras quieren bailar

Hasta las piedras quieren bailar

Animador: BUENO AHORA LES TOCA A CANTAR A LAS CHICAS SU GRUPO ESTA CONFORMADO POR AYAME, SANGO, KAGURA, KANNA Y KAGOME ELLAS NOS CANTAN VEO VEO

Ayame:

Veo veo que ves

Kagome:  
todo depende de que quieras ver

Kagura:  
piénsalo bien  
antes de actuar

Sango:  
si te enamoras te puedes lastimar

Kagome:  
oye, escúchame bien

Kanna:  
respira y déjate temblar cual papel

Kagura:  
si crees que si  
vuelve a intentar

Kagome:  
y no te rindas  
ni por casualidad

Las cinco:  
mira el cielo  
intenta cambiarlo  
piensa que quieres  
y corre a buscarlo  
siempre tu puedes  
volver a intentarlo  
otra vez

Kagome:  
tu puedes

otra vez

Kagome:  
si quieres

veo veo que ves 

Kanna:

olvida todo  
y díselo de una vez 

Ayame:

si crees que si  
no puedes fallar

Sango:  
será tu sueño hecho realidad

Las cinco:

mira el cielo  
intenta cambiarlo  
piensa que quieres  
y corre a buscarlo  
siempre tu puedes  
volver a intentarlo  
otra vez  
tu puedes  
otra vez  
si quieres 

Kagome:  
lo sé y tu sabes bien que si lo sientes  
va a suceder 

Sango:

Entonces si  
no puedes fallar 

Kagome:

lo que imagina será realidad

Las cinco:

mira el cielo  
intenta cambiarlo  
piensa que quieres  
y corre a buscarlo  
siempre tu puedes  
volver a intentarlo  
otra vez  
tu puedes  
otra vez  
si quieres

Todos aplaudieron al final, cuando todas las chicas bajaron al final bajo Kagome entonces…

Persona: Kagome me podrías dar tu autógrafo

Persona 2: Kagome me puedo tomar una foto contigo

Un montón de gente se comenzó a acumular alrededor de Kagome para pedirle autógrafos y fotos…en la mesa de los chicos y chicas…

Shippo: wau desde que Kagome saco sus dos discos si se volvió famosa

Sango: entonces habrá que acostumbrarnos a que a cada lugar donde salimos reconozcan a Kagome

Federico: pero lo bueno es que se divirtió

Kanna: es cierto antes de este versus no estaba muy feliz

Ayame: igual las chicas ganamos

Koga: oye rojita tu estás loca no vistes la gente se puso a bailar con nuestra canción

Ayame: con la de nosotras también y nos aplaudieron más fuerte

Kagura: cálmense quedamos empates

Inuyasha: miren parece que Kagome va a cantar

En el escenario…(la escena que viene es Violetta: Lara canta Voy Por Ti busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Es por lo menos que parezco  
invisible  
y solo yo entiendo lo que me  
hiciste  
mírame bien, dime quien es el  
mejor

cerca de ti, irresistible  
una actuación, poco  
creíble  
mírame bien, dime quien es  
el mejor

Hablemos de una vez  
yo te veo pero tú no ves  
en esta historia todo está al revés  
no me importa esta vez voy por  
ti

Hablemos de una vez  
siempre cerca tuyo estaré  
aunque no me veas, mírame  
no me importa vez, voy por  
ti...

Después de que canto a Kagome los chicos ya comenzaron a irse…Inuyasha se ofreció a llevar a Kagome y ella acepto pero claro tuvo problemas cuando Koga también lo hiso pero Kagome para no hacer más problemas acepto irse con Inuyasha…en la mansión Higurashi, en la parte de afuera de la puerta…

Kagome: gracias por la tarde Inuyasha me divertí mucho

Inuyasha:-sonrojado- no me lo agradezcas solo a mí en total todos participamos

Kagome: pero tu fuiste quien me invitaste, gracias – le dio un beso en la mejilla – bueno nos vemos mañana en la escuela Inuyasha, adiós – se metió a su casa

Inuyasha:-se tocó la mejilla donde Kagome lo había besado- muy bien Inuyasha estas por un buen camino

Al día siguiente en la clase de Angie…

Angie: bueno chicos en una semana es el día de la presentación de mitad de año, les digo que no se confíen capaz digan ya ganamos dos veces seguro ganamos a la tercera pero no se confíen, bueno sigamos las canciones van a ser cuatro canciones una donde cantamos todos juntos, la segunda es donde cantan Koga, Miroku, Shippo, Federico e Inuyasha, la tercera es donde cantan Kagome, Sango y Ayame y la ultima la van a cantar Kagome y Koga así que ya vallan componiendo, bien sigamos con la clase

En la hora del recreo, en la sala de música…

Koga: hola preciosa – dijo al entrar

Kagome: hola Koga

Koga. Sabes hermosa, he estado pensando que tal si cantamos en la presentación I Want It All

Kagome: no, Koga creo que aún no recuerdas que yo ya no soy una Divina ni tu eres Axel

Koga: tienes razón pero aunque no me agrade Axel es de sus canciones que me gustaron, además esa canción me hace recordar que el tonto de Axel la compuesto cuando éramos tu y yo novios

Kagome: Koga ya te he dicho que no vamos a volver a ser novios y lo de la canción…

Koga: esta bien peor dime acaso quieres componer una canción conmigo se que mi presencia es agradable pero mira a mi me da flojera y a ti también te asi que no te hagas te conozco bien

Kagome: de acuerdo esta bien, recuerdas los pasos y letra de la canción no

Koga: como si fuera ayer…y hermosa quieres tener una cita conmigo

Kagome: Koga ya te he dicho que…

Koga: mira te prometo si aunque sea en la cita no te saco una sonrisa nunca más te molesto

Kagome: está bien acepto tu cita

Koga: genial entonces a la salida nos vamos a nuestra cita te parece

Kagome: de acuerdo

(la siguiente escena que viene es Sueña Conmigo Titán y Clara en el parque busquen en YouTube)

En la tarde en la cita de Koga y Kagome los dos estaban en el parque paseando, Koga tenía un soplador de hojas y como era época de otoño estaba soplando las hojas que estaban en el piso se distrae y le sopla el cabello a Kagome, ella se enoja y camina muy lejos de él…Después de eso Koga quiere hacerla reír poniéndose un peine como si fuera un bigote pero no sirve, le da una flor echa de platico a Kagome ella pone una sonrisa falsa y la acepta pero después la bota ella sigue caminando un poco lejos de él y Koga se pone a actuar como mimo, sigue y le da una flor de verdad ella la recibe pero después la bota…Después de un rato ven una carretilla conde venden algodón de dulce Koga agarra dos algodones uno para él y otro para Kagome, ella loe recibe y comienza a comer el algodón delicadamente mira a Koga que está comiendo con la boca sacando un montón de algodón, viene el vendedor de algodón para pedirle la plata a Koga ya que no había pagado el algodón de azúcar Koga hace que el vendedor se distraiga y comienza a correr por lo cual el vendedor lo comienza a seguir, a Koga se le cae el algodón y él se tropieza de casualidad su cabeza cae encima de su cabeza haciendo que se ensucie y que Kagome se mate de la risa, el vendedor lleva a Koga devuelta a la carretilla para que le page como sea…

Kagome: señor no se preocupe tenga – le da plata pero le da para tres algodones – a y dele un algodón más a mi amigo

Vendedor: señorita si usted está en una cita con él, le recomiendo que huya en este momento – dijo dándole otro algodón a Koga

Kagome: no se preocupe ya lo tengo controlado – Koga y ella comienzan a caminar, ella se comienza a reír

Koga: sabes aunque sea estar así todo empalagoso valió la pena para verte reír

Kagome: Koga en verdad nunca dejas de hacer travesuras

Koga: no nunca, ten – le dio plata

Kagome: porque me lo das

Koga: es por lo de los algodones

Kagome:-recibe la plata- entonces si tenías plata e hiciste todo esto por las puras

Koga: no en total también quería reírme

Kagome: ahí Koga – los dos volvieron a caminar y reírse

Después de unas horas, en la mansión Taiso, en la habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: ahí que aburrido estoy – se sentó en una silla y comenzó a ver el Facebook y encontró algo que no le agrado – QUE ESTO NO PUEDE SER – dijo mientras veía el comentario de Koga

_Koga: La mejora tarde de mi vida junto a Mi Hermosa Kagome Higurashi una cita inolvidable _

Pero lo que más le enojo o le entristeció es saber el siguiente comentario…

_Kagome: Koga me agrado mucho tener una cita contigo, tener una cita contigo es muy chistoso_

Como podía ser la otra vez que el invito a Kagome a una cita ella lo rechazo, ósea como podía ser aceptaba a Koga pero no a él, se sentía dolido en verdad Kagome ya no lo quería ni como para tener una cita con él, se sentía triste y a la vez celoso, Kagome prefería a ese lobo apestoso…El día siguiente era sábado y después paso domingo, llego el día lunes, en la sala de música…

Kagome: Inuyasha – el no contesta y vuelve a leer su libro – Inuyasha te estoy hablando

Inuyasha: que quieres – lo dice de mala gana

Kagome: te estoy buscando en la mañana

Inuyasha: a me buscabas que milagro estas segura que me buscabas a mi y no a Koga

Kagome: Que, qué te pasa

Inuyasha: lo que me pasa es que cuando yo te digo algo tu dices no pero cuando Koga te dice lo mismo tú dices si

Kagome: mira Inuyasha no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que me estas hablando

Inuyasha: a no, quieres saber – ella asintió – pues lo que me pasa es que…es que…PORQUE TUVIESTES UNA CITA CON EL TONTO DE KOGA

Kagome: es…que…bueno si yo no le decía que si no me dejaría en paz – lo dice tartamudeando y después se enojo – YO NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES

Inuyasha: CLARO QUE ME LAS DEBES DE DAR PORQUE…PORQUE…

Kagome:…Inuyasha tu y yo ya terminamos hace tiempo por favor entiéndelo si…mira acepto que decirle que si a Koga no fue tan bueno y creo que si deberías de sentirte herido porque yo te dije que no, pero es que lo siento Inuyasha no pensé que te afectaría

Inuyasha: PUES SI ESTOY AFECTADO QUE CREES QUE KOGA ES MEJOR QUE YO

Kagome: AHÍ YA DEJA DE CELARME, NO SOMOS NOVIOS ENTIENDELO – se fue enojada

Inuyasha: pero lo volveremos a ser – dijo murmurando

Durante lo que siguió del día Inuyasha miraba a Koga y a Kagome con celos, sus amigos ya se habían dado cuenta…llego la hora del recreo, en los pasadizos de la escuela…(la siguiente escena es Violetta se tropieza y León la atrapa busquen en YouTube)

Miroku: entonces cuando comenzamos a componer la canción para la presentación

Federico: bueno nosotros ya hablamos con Koga e Inuyasha y les dijimos que nos encontraríamos en la sala de música a las 10:05 a.m.

Shippo: faltan dos minutos ya ahí que ir yendo

Miroku: miren ahí esta Inuyasha mejor ahí que juntarnos con el para ir de una vez – todos asintieron

Federico, Shippo y Miroku: INUYASHA

Inuyasha estaba viendo su celular mientras caminaba cuando escucho que lo llamaban volteo y se chocó con Kagome…

Shippo: chicos yo tengo clase de Tango y de baile me voy – se fue

Miroku: yo tengo que ir darle de comer al loro – se fue

Federico: yo tengo clases de Italiano – se fue

Kagome: es increíble contigo Inuyasha – dice mientras levanta sus hojas que se habían caído

Inuyasha: que porque no soy Koga

Kagome: no, no eres Koga y te falta mucho para llegar a ser como el – ella comienza a caminar para irse pero…

Inuyasha:-la toma del brazo para que se quede- tal vez me falta mucho para llegar a ser como Koga pero me falta esto para ser el hombre que realmente amas

Kagome se va pero al voltearse se choca con un chico que en la parte de adelante tenia cargando un chelo con el cual se chocó Kagome, cuando Kagome se chocó sus hojas se cayeron al piso y ella comenzó a caerse hacia atrás pero Inuyasha la atrapo haciendo que los dos se miraran fijamente, se quedaron ahí como dos minutos hasta que Kagome se paró rápidamente…

Kagome: bueno – se paró - todo este show no hacia falta

Inuyasha:-recogió las hojas de Kagome – que no hacía falta que te salvara otra vez o que te dijera lo que siento – le entrego las hojas a Kagome

Kagome: sabes contigo no se puede hablar – se fue

En la sala de grabación…

Federico: Marotti para que me estabas buscando

Marotti: Federico te tengo buenas y malas noticias

Federico: dime la buena

Marotti: los productores se han interesado en tu voz y en ti y al igual que Kagome vas a tener un disco

Federico: wuau enserio que bien – dijo alegre – pero dijistes que había una mala

Marotti: si la mala es que quieren que tu vallas a Italia y ahí estrenes tu disco, y que hagas una gira por toda Europa que va a durar cuatro meses

Federico: que entonces ya no estudiaría aquí

Marotti: solo por los cuatro meses ya después regresarías para tu graduación

Federico: de acuerdo acepto

Federico pensando: _seguro es una broma de Marotti…pero si no lo es…ahí no que acabo de hacer_

Los días fueron pasando y llego el día 30 de Junio faltaba el día 1:45 p.m. en la sala de música…

(La siguiente escena es Violetta: Leon canta Podemos (capitulo 66 temporada 2) busquen en YouTube es casi igual solo que la que entra a la sala de música es Kagome en vez de Lara)

Inuyasha:

No soy ave para volar,  
Y en un cuadro no se pintar  
No soy poeta escultor.  
Tan solo soy lo que soy.

Las estrellas no se leer,  
Y la luna no bajare.  
No soy el cielo, ni el sol...  
Tan solo soy.

Pero hay cosas que si sé,  
Ven aquí y te mostraré.  
En tu ojos puedo ver...  
Lo puedes lograr, prueba imaginar.

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, sin tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción,  
Y tallarme en tu voz.

Kagome: me gusta la canción

Inuyasha: recuerdas cuando cantamos esta canción

Kagome: si fue cuando te vi por primera vez en la clase de canto

Inuyasha: sip lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer

Kagome: sabes Inuyasha, lo siento en verdad jamás pensé que…

Inuyasha: ya no digas nada lo pasado pisado

Kagome: Inuyasha en verdad te extrañe mucho – dice mientras lo abraza y el acepta el abrazo

Inuyasha: yo también…- los dos se separaron del abrazo, estaban sonrojados – quieres que te lleve a tu casa

Kagome: si – los dos comenzaron a caminar – y dime los chicos y tu ya han compuesto su canción

Inuyasha: si créeme les gustara a todos

Kagome: pues te creo – los dos se sonrieron

Inuyasha: oye Kagome tu podrías averiguar qué le pasa a Federico

Kagome: que porque tiene algo, está enfermo

Inuyasha: no, solo que desde el martes se está comportando extraño y como sabemos que tu eres su mejor amiga te queríamos decir si le preguntarías que le esta pasando

Kagome: esta bien lo hare, aunque será mañana…mañana es la presentación de mitad de año que rápido se paso el tiempo

Kagome llego a las 7 de la noche a su casa ya que el tramposo de Inuyasha la secuestro para que tuvieran una cita, en verdad ella se la paso muy bien y divertida en la cita fue como si ellos nunca hubieran terminado pero esa no era la realidad lastimosamente...en la habitación de Kagome, ella entra se tira a su cama y después va a abrir su armario y cuando lo abre ve a…

Federico: KAGOME – lo dice desde adentro del armario

Kagome: AAHHH – grita y cierra la puerta del armario – Federico que haces aquí – lo dice abriendo el armario para que el salga

Federico: - sale del armario y se sienta en la cama de Kagome – vine a hablar contigo y porque te asustaste

Kagome: dime acaso a ti te daría alegría que alguien se metiera a tu armario por sorpresa

Federico: buen punto, pero como sea Kagome necesito que ayudes

Kagome: con que, no me digas que lo que más a contar tiene que ver porque tu separación con los demás

Federico: si, escucha el martes Marotti me dijo que al igual que tu iba a tener un disco – ella estaba contenta iba hablar pero – déjame terminar, también me dijo que iba a tener una gira por toda Europa pero lo malo es que esa gira dura cuatro meses

Kagome: QUE

Federico: y lo peor que ya acepte pensando que era una broma de Marotti

Kagome: entonces Federico tendrás que irte si ya se lo prometiste a Marotti no puedes romper una promesa, pero lo que me preocupa es Kagura

Federico: por eso mismo vengo a ti, ayúdame dime como decírselo a Kagura

Kagome: que, mira Federico yo creo que deberías de decírselo antes de que te vayas a Europa

Federico: por eso el día 1 de Julio a las 8:00 a.m., mi vuelo sale

Kagome: QUE…pero si eso es en dos días a quien mas se los has dicho

Federico: solo a ti por favor Kagome se que me vas a ayudar verdad

Kagome: de acuerdo mira que te parce si se lo dices mañana antes de que sea la hora del recreo

Federico: si tienes razón

Kagome: ahí Federico no sabes la pena que me da Kagura estoy segura que tu fuiste el primer chico de quien se enamoro de verdad y ahora que son enamorados la dejas

Federico: yo tampoco quería que las cosas sucedieran asi pero volveré en cuatro meses

Kagome: tienes razón, tienes que hacerla comprender…por cierto como entraste a mi habitación si la ventana de mi balcón esta cerrada

Federico: bueno tu mamá me dijo que no estabas pero me hiso pasara para esperarte después vino Rin y comenzamos a jugar Monopolio pero como a las 6 se fue a estudiar así que le pregunte a tu mamá si te podía esperar en tu habitación y ella dijo que si, entonces para sorprenderte me escondí

Kagome: a que bien ahora…VETE

Federico: ahí ya no me grites…chau nos vemos mañana – se fue

Kagome: ahí mañana va a ser un día muy extraño

Después de dos horas en el sueño de Kagome e Inuyasha… (La siguiente escena es Sueña Conmigo Cuando Yo Te Vi)

Kagome:  
cuando yo te vi  
el tiempo desaparecio  
ya nada fue lo mismo para mi

Cuando yo te vi  
el mundo se detubo ahi  
& el infinito es poco para describirte ati

Dejame soñar despierta  
dejame creer que si  
el amo existe, que el amor se siente asi

Sueño mientras te veo  
Sueño que eres mi dueño  
que es lo que paso?  
depronto todo a sucedido

Sueño no es fantacia  
Sueño es alegria  
y ya te lo prometo que el mundo tambien  
cambie para ti

Inuyasha:  
Sueña Sueña nuestro amor  
no es fantacia  
Sueña Sueña que tu amor cambio mi vida

Kagome e Inuyasha:  
cuando yo te vi (cuando yo te vi)  
crei que nunca pasaria  
que alguien como tu no existiria(no existiria)  
cuando yo te vi(cuando yo te vi)  
el miedo desaparecio estas en mis secretos  
estas en mi corazon(mi corazon)

Kagome:  
Dejame soñar despierta  
dejame creer que si  
que el amor existe  
que el amor se siente asi

Sueño mientras te veo  
Sueño que eres mi dueño  
que es lo que paso?  
de pronto todo a sucedido

Sueño no es fantasia  
Sueño es alegria  
y ya te lo prometo que el mundo tambien  
cambie para ti

Inuyasha:  
Sueña Sueña nuestro amor  
no es fantasia  
Sueña Sueña que tu amor cambio mi vida

Kagome e Inuyasha:  
sueño mientras te veo(sueña sueña nuestro amor )  
Sueño que eres mi dueño(no es fantasia)  
Sueño no es fantasia(sueña sueña que tu amor)  
Sueño es alegria(cambio mi vida)

sueño mientras te veo(sueña sueña nuestro amor )  
Sueño que eres mi dueño(no es fantasia)  
Sueño no es fantasia(sueña sueña que tu amor)  
Sueño es alegria(cambio mi vida)

Los dos se levantaron de su sueños, si los dos soñaron el mismo sueño que será eso el destino, Kagome e Inuyasha se volvieron a echar a dormir ya que mañana sería un día largo

Al día siguiente, en el recreo, en el jardín…

Miroku: SANGO ESCUCHAME

Sango: NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR YA ESTOY ARTA MIROKU

Miroku: Sango por favor harta de que así es nuestra relación y tú lo sabes

Sango: pues si va a ser así nuestra relación yo creo que será mejor que terminemos

Miroku: que, no, Sango escúchame sabes que yo soy así

Sango: por eso mismo Miroku, yo pensé que cuando tendríamos una relación dejarías de coquetear con las chicas pero no lo haces, lo siento Miroku yo ya no quiero una relación así…Miroku nuestra relación se acabó, terminamos – se fue muy triste y con lagrimas

En la azotea, Ayame y Koga estaban discutiendo y gritandose…

Koga: ya deja de meterte en mis cosas

Ayame: no me meto en tus cosas, mira Koga Kagome aun quiere a Inuyasha y el también así que no te metas entre ellos

Koga: sabes una cosa déjame de hostigarme o pensare que te gusto o que capaz te enamoraste de mí, pero sabes otra cosa – beso a Ayame y esta correspondio y después se separó – ahora te dejo de tarea que aclares tu sentimientos y si dicen que te enamoraste de mi pues entérate de que yo jamás me enamoraría de una niña tonta como tu así que deja de molestarme a la única que amo y que siempre amare es a Kagome así que deja de hostigarme – se fue

Ayame pensando: _no puede ser Koga me beso…no es imposible no me pude haber enamorado de Koga o si…no puede ser estoy enamorada de Koga por eso correspondí al beso…pero debo de deshacerme de este sentimiento por más que lo intente Kagome mi mejor amiga es de quien está enamorado Koga, debo dejar de sentir eso_

En la escuela HSM, 1:15 p.m., en la sala de coreografía…

Koga: aun sigues recordando igual o mejor los pasos de la canción verdad preciosa

Kagome: sabes que yo recuerdo todo Koga

Koga: es verdad y dime no quisieras tener otra cita conmigo

Kagome: no gracias, que te parece otro día

Koga: está bien pero mira ya dijiste otro día, adiós hermosa – se fue

Kagome: ahí al fin se fue

Inuyasha: - entro de sorpresa – lo mismo digo yo

Kagome: que haces aquí

Inuyasha: vine a verte pero te vi con ese lobo apestoso y espere a que se fuera – le dio una sonrisa muy alegre

Kagome: ¿Por qué me miras así?

Inuyasha: es que anoche...anoche..soñé con…con la tarea si

Kagome: qué raro tu Inuyasha Taiso soñando con la tarea no estarás enfermo – los dos se rieron – y dime para que viniste

Inuyasha: vine para preguntarte si querías ir a la azotea a hablar como antes recuerdas

Kagome: lo siento Inuyasha pero es que necesito ir a ver a Fede, después vamos, bueno chau – se fue

Inuyasha: ahí y ahora que, porque se va con Federico – dijo celoso – no será que ahora está enamorada de él…que cosas dices Inuyasha ellos solo son amigos…ahí no puede ser estoy hablando solo como un loco mejor me voy

En los pasadizos de la escuela después de minutos…

Kagome: Federico donde estas – decía mientras lo llamaba

Kagome de pronto siente que alguien la jala y la mete al armario del conserje, todo estaba oscuro pero de pronto esa persona prende la luz es…

Kagome: Federico, oye jamás vuelvas a jalarme así me asuste

Federico: lo siento, es que necesito hablar contigo

Kagome: pero de acaso ya le dijiste a Kagura

Federico: no, no se lo he dicho, lo intente ase un momento pero no pude soy un cobarde, un abrazo – estirando sus brazos

Kagome: está bien un abrazo – los dos se abrazaron pero en el peor momento porque…

Kagura: FEDERICO – si Kagura había abierto la puerta y los vio abrazados

Federico: Kagura

Kagome: las cosas no son como crees

Kagura: CALLENSE LOS DOS - se fue

Federico: ahí no puede ser ahora las cosas son peores

Kagome: anda tras ella y convénsela que esto no es lo piensa

Federico: tienes razón chau Kagome – se fue

En los pasadizos de la escuela ya era hora de salida y Kagome estaba caminando por ahí dirigiéndose a la salida…

Kagome: ahí ahora quien llama – contesto el celular – Halo

Xxxx: Kagome no puedo creer que al fin estoy hablando contigo

Kagome: Vico que quieres, seguirte burlándote de mi

Vico: no escúchame es verdad lo que te hice fue lo peor del mundo se que soy un idiota al dejarme controlar por Midoriko pero en verdad quiero que sepas que yo en verdad te ame y aun te amo Kagome capaz si…

Kagome: no capaz nada Vico si en verdad me hubieras amado me hubieras dicho sobre tu plan yo te podría haber entendido pero nunca me lo dijiste

Vico: si Kagome es verdad pero escúchame se que nunca vas a querer volver conmigo pero solo quiero que me perdones en verdad necesito tu perdón para sentirme bien

Kagome: está bien Vico te perdono – dijo sonriendo

Vico: en verdad, gracias Kagome no sabes cuanta alegría me das

Kagome: Vico y por cierto donde estas – ella no se da cuenta que Inuyasha desde atrás de ella la estaba escuchando

Vico: bueno no tenía la cara para volver a verte así que me vine a Perú tanto que me hablaste del país me emociono y vine

Kagome: que enserio entonces te veré en verano

Vico: así es y dime supongo que tu estarás preparándote para la presentación de mitad de año

Kagome: así es, bueno Vico te tengo que colgar solo quiero que recuerdes que tu eres una persona muy importante para mí, chau Vico - colgó

Después de horas ya eran las 7:35 p.m., en el camerino de las chicas, en el lugar donde se maquillan…

Kagome: porque esas caras Sango y Ayame

Sango: termine con Miroku

Ayame: yo lo de siempre Koga siempre molestando y porque tu cara de felicidad y a la vez preocupación Kagome

Kagome: bueno una de felicidad porque Vico me llamo y ya arreglamos las cosas y lo perdona y a la vez preocupación porque Kagura nos vio a mi y a Fede abrazándonos y lo malentendió todo

Sango: de seguro ya lo debe de haber arreglado

Ayame: es cierto además ni que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes

Kagome: es verdad – les sonrió – saben que ahí que dejar las malas caras y alegrarnos de acuerdo – las dos asintieron – bueno chicas lo siento arréglense ustedes necesito saber si Federico ya arreglo todo chau chicas…- se fue

En los pasadizos del auditorio…

Kagome: Kagura Federico ya te dijo lo del malentendido no

Kagura: si lo siento Kagome – la abrazo

Kagome: no te preocupes – las dos se separaron – y dime no te ha dicho nada mas

Kagura: como que

Kagome: no nada es que últimamente para extraño solo eso, mejor porque no vamos con las demás – ella asintió y las dos caminaron

Después de minutos, en el escenario…

Marotti: YA COMENZO EL CONCURSO DE LOS SALONES EL CUAL UNO SOLO SERA EL GANADOR PERO ANTES DE QUE COMIENSEN CON SUS CANCIONES LOS SALONES VIENEN LOS GANADORES DEL AÑO PASADO Y ANTE AÑO PASADO CAPAZ ESTA VEZ VUELVAN A GANARAR ELLOS SON LOS CHICOS DEL ULTIMO AÑO QUE NOS CANTAN SIGO AL CORAZON VEAMOSLOS – salió del escenario

(la siguiente canción es Isa Tk+ Sigo Al Corazón busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Quiero ir a buscar  
el camino que la vida tiene para mi 

Sango:

Sigo al corazón sin pensar

Kanna:  
el sabrá mejor que yo elegí

Ayame:  
sigo al corazón, y no me puedo arrepentir 

Inuyasha:  
Se que esta vez, hay un sue'no que la vida te quiere cumplir 

Miroku:

sigue al corazon, sin dudar

Federico:  
cuando no te puedas decidir

Koga:  
sigue al corazón, que no te puedes confundir

Kagura:  
La vida empieza una vez mas

Kagome:  
no tengas miedo de intentar

Kagura:  
un nuevo sueño está por comenzar

Kagome:  
ven déjate llevar

Todos:  
Esta vez no tengo nada que perder  
hay mucho por ganar en el camino a recorrer  
Esta vez no tengo nada que perder  
hay sueños con cumplir la vida me va  
a sorprender  
me siento muy bien(me siento muy bien)  
me siento muy bien(yo me siento muy bien)  
me siento muy bien (yo me siento me siento bien) 

Kagome y Kagura:  
Puedo imaginar  
ese mundo que me espera tan lejos de aquí

Inuyasha, Federico y Shippo:  
sigo al corazón, sin dudar  
porque siempre sabe a dónde ir

Shippo:  
sigo al corazón, y no me puedo arrepentir

Kagome:

la vida empieza una vez mas

Ayame:  
no tengas miedo de intentar

Kagome y Koga:  
un nuevo sueño está por comenzar  
ven déjate llevar 

Todos:  
Esta vez, no tengo nada que perder  
hay mucho por ganar en el camino a recorrer  
Esta vez, no tengo nada que perder  
Hay sueños con cumplir la vida  
me va a sorprender  
Me siento muy bien(me siento muy bien)  
me siento muy bien (yo me siento muy bien)  
Me siento muy bien

Esta vez, no tengo nada que perder  
hay mucho por ganar en el camino a recorrer  
Esta vez, no tengo nada que perder  
Hay sueños con cumplir la vida  
me va a sorprender  
Me siento muy bien(me siento muy bien)  
me siento muy bien (yo me siento muy bien)  
me siento muy bien ( yo me siento, me siento bien)

Marotti: ME ENCANTO ESA CANCION ASI QUE YA ESCUCHARON USTEDES TAMBIEN SIGAN AL CORAZON, VOLVEMOS DE LOS COMERCIALES Y REGRESAMOS CON MAS DEL CONCURSO

El tiempo fue pasando y los concursantes con sus salones también, ya eran las 9:45 p.m., en el camerino de las chicas…

Kagome: como que no le has dado ya noticia aun

Federico: lo siento pero no puedo

Kagome: Federico salimos en dos minutos yo salgo a cantar la canción con Koga, así que quiero que en ese momento se lo digas me entiendes

Federico: está bien

Después de dos minutos en el escenario…

Marotti: Y ESOS FUERON LOS CHICOS DEL 4-B Y AHORA VIENEN KAGOME Y KOGA EN LA CANCION DUETO REPRESENTANDO AL 4-C LOS CHICOS DEL ULTIMO AÑO ELLOS NOS CANTAN I WANT IT ALL – salió del escenario ( la canción que viene es HSM3 I Want It All busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Imagine having everything we ever dreamed  
Don't you want it?

Koga:  
Maybe

Kagome:  
Can't you see it?

Koga:  
Kinda

Kagome:

Imagine first audition after college  
I get the lead!

Koga:  
A part for me?

Kagome:  
Well of course 

Koga:  
Yeah right!

Kagome:  
You gotta believe it

Koga:  
Keep talking

Kagome:  
You and I all the fame 

Koga:  
Sharpay and what's his name? 

Kagome:

sound exciting? 

Koga:  
Inviting 

Kagome:  
Let's do it then 

Koga:  
Listening 

Kagome:  
Personal stylist, agent and a publisist 

Koga:  
But where do I fit into this? 

Kagome:  
With you we can win

Koga:  
Win a part 

Kagome:  
Think bigger! 

Koga:  
Become superstars 

Kagome:  
That's better  
Don't you see that bigger is better  
And better is bigger  
A little bit is never enough  
No, No, No!

Kagome:  
Don't you want it all!  
You want it, you know that you want it  
The fame and the fortune and more  
You want it all, you want it, you know that you want it  
You gotta have your star on the door  
You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only givng you the best to use.  
Sing it!

Kagome y Koga:  
I want it all  
I want it, I want it, Yeah  
My name in lights at Carnage Hall  
I want it all!

Kagome:  
Can't you see it 

Koga:  
Yeah 

Kagome:  
They're gonna love me! 

Koga:  
Ahem! 

Kagome:  
I mean us!  
Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting back stage 

Koga:  
I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi 

Kagome:  
Invitations, standing ovations 

Koga:  
Magazines 

Kagome:  
Yes please  
Gonna be celebrities!  
Photographs, fanclubs, give the people what they love  
Now you're excited! 

Koga:  
I like it 

Kagome:  
Let's do it then  
Times Square, jet setters, sequels  
Hey better 

Kagome y Koga:  
New York today, tomorrow the world! 

Koga:  
Sold out shows

Kagome:  
Think bigger 

Koga:  
And the oscar goes to...

Kagome:  
That's better!

Kagome y Koga:  
Don't you see that bigger is better and Better is bigger  
A little bit is never enough!  
No, No, No!

I you want it all!  
I want it, I want it, Want it  
The fame and the fortune…and more  
I want it all  
I want it, I want it, Want it  
I gotta have my star on the door  
You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving me the best to use.  
I Want it all!  
I want it, Want it, Want it, Radio, CD, Music Hall  
We Want it all!

Koga:  
Here in the spotlight we shine, look at who we are 

Kagome:  
When Broadway knows your name,  
you know that you're a STARRRR!

Koga:  
Dance!

Kagome y Koga:

I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, I want it,  
I-I, I want it, i want it, i want I-I I Want It!

I Want It All! I want it, I want it, I want it! (I WANT IT ALLL)  
The fame and the fortune and more!  
I want it all! I want it, I want it  
I gotta have my star on the door  
You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving you the best to use.  
I WANT IT ALL!  
Paris!  
London!  
Rome!  
Toronto!  
LA!  
Sidney!  
Buenos Aires!  
Tokyo!  
Moscow!  
Bollywood!  
Hollywood!  
NEW YORK CITY!  
WE WANT IT ALL!

Marotti: ME EMOCIONO, ME FASINO NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIR LA CANCION SE VE QUE LOS DOS HACEN UN BUEN DUETO, VOLVEMOS DESPUES DE ESTOS COMERCIALES

Después de dos minutos, en el escenario…

Marotti: YA VOLVIMOS, AHORA VIENEN INUYASHA, MIROKU, FEDERICO, SHIPPO Y KOGA QUE NOS CANTAN VEN CON NOSOTROS, VEAMOSLOS – se fue del escenario

(la canción que viene es Violetta Ven Con Nosotros busquen en YouTube)

Inuyasha, Federico, Miroku, Shippo y Koga:

Ven con nosotros y ahora  
Salta ! Moverte al ritmo,  
My body people...  
Uooo

Ven con nosotros y ahora  
Salta ! La fiesta la esta aquí,  
We can everything you need...  
Uooo

Ven aquí ahora y salta!

Miroku:  
Ya estamos acá,  
Abre paso dale,

Koga:  
Súbete a mi nave,  
Si quieres volar.

Inuyasha:  
Te voy a llevar,  
Donde nadie llega,

Federico:  
A otro planeta,  
En un viaje espacial 

Los cinco:  
Eh Eh  
No tienes qué temer  
Eh Eh  
Novas a caer

Shippo:  
Pulsando ver más,  
Allá na hay gravedad

Y ahora 

Inuyasha, Federico, Koga, Miroku y Shippo:  
Ven con nosotros y ahora salta !  
Moverte al ritmo,  
My body people,  
Uooo  
Ven con nosotros y ahora salta !  
La fiesta esta aquí  
We can everything you need.  
Uooo

Ven con nosotros y ahora salta !  
Moverte al ritmo,  
My body people,  
Uooo  
Ven con nosotros y ahora salta !  
La fiesta esta aquí  
We can everything you need.  
Uooo

Inuyasha:  
Ya libérate,  
Es que esta gozando,

Koga:  
Sigue bailando,  
El hasta amanecer,

Miroku:  
Para disfrutar,  
Esta todo listo,

Federico:  
Sigue mi ritmo,  
Y déjate llevar. 

Los cinco:  
Eh Eh  
No tienes qué temer  
Eh Eh  
Novas a caer

Shippo:  
Pulsando ver más,  
Allá na hay gravedad

Y ahora

Inuyasha, Koga, Federico, Miroku y Shippo:  
Ven con nosotros y ahora salta!  
Moverte al ritmo,  
My body people,  
Uooo  
Ven con nosotros y ahora salta!  
La fiesta esta aquí  
We can everything you need..  
Uoooo

Ven con nosotros y ahora salta!  
Moverte al ritmo,  
My body people,  
Uooo  
Ven con nosotros y ahora salta!  
La fiesta esta aquí  
We can everything you need..  
Uoooo

Ven aqui ahora y salta!

Marotti: LA CANCION ME LLEVO AL ESPACIO SIDERAL WAU QUE CANCION MAS FASINANTE, AHORA ES EL TURNO DE LAS CHICAS VIENEN KAGOME, SANGO Y AYAME QUE NOS CANTAN CADIGO AMISTAD – salió del escenario

Sango:

No se imaginan de que cosas hablemos  
Estando en nuestro sitio especial  
Conversar

Kagome:  
De moda , chicos , música y vacaciones  
Sueños que se vuelven  
Canciones jugando

Ayame:  
Secretos entre melodías  
Con mis amigas siempre imaginar  
Un mundo mágico ideal 

Ayame, Kagome y Sango:

Hablamos de todo siempre falta más

Planeta de las chicas , exclusividad  
La clave son las risas  
Código amistad  
Planeta de las chicas exclusividad  
La clave son las risas  
codigo amistad 

Kagome:  
Aqui el tiempo se nos pasa volando 

Sango:

todo es importante y vital

Ayame:

Confesar

Kagome:  
Entre nosotras no hay detalles pequeños  
Nada se nos puede escapar de las manos 

Ayame:

Secretos entre melodias  
Con mis amigas siempre imaginar

Un mundo magico ideal  
Hablando de todo siempre falta mas

Kagome, Ayame y Kagome:

Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
La clave son las risas  
Código amistad  
Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
Las claves son las risas  
Código amistad  
Planeta de las chicas, (exclusividad)  
Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
Las claves son las risas  
Codigo amistad 

Sango:  
Misterios, pasiones

Kagome:  
Secreto de cada corazón  
Amores los sueños  
Las llaves de la amistad  
Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad 

Sango:

No hay detalles pequeños 

Ayame, Sango y Kagome:

Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
Siempre en mi corazon  
Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
Las claves son las risas  
Codigo amistad  
Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
Las claves son las risas  
Codigo amistad

Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
Siempre en mi corazon  
Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
Las claves son las risas  
Codigo amistad  
Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
Las claves son las risas  
Codigo amistad

Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
Siempre en mi corazon  
Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
Las claves son las risas  
Codigo amistad  
Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad  
Las claves son las risas  
Codigo amistad

Marotti: ME ENCANTO LA CANCION ESO SI QUE ES AMISTAD AHORA VAMOS A UNOS COMERCIALES Y VOLVEMOS CON LA CANCION GRUPAL DEL SALON 4-C Y CON EL RESULTADO DEL GANADOR DEL CONCURSO

Después de dos minutos, en el escenario…

Marotti: Y YA REGRESAMOS AHORA VIENE EL SALON GANADOR DEL AÑO PASADO Y ANTE AÑO PASADO QUE NOS CANTAN WE ARE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER VEAMOSLOS – se fue del escenario

(la siguiente canción que viene es HSM We are all in this together busquen en YouTube)

Todos:

Together, together  
together everyone  
together, together  
come on lets have some  
fun  
together we are there for each  
other every time  
together, together  
come on lets do this right..

Inuyasha:  
Here and now its time for celebration  
i finally figured it out  
That all our dreams have no limitation  
thats what its all about

Kagome:  
Everyone its special in their own way  
we make each other strong  
We're not the same we are different  
in a good way  
Together's where we belong... 

Todos:  
We're all in this together  
once we know that we are,we're all stars  
and we see that  
We're all in this together  
and it shows when we stand hand in hand  
make our dreams come trueeee

together,together  
together everyone  
together,together  
come on lets have some  
fun  
together we are there for each  
other everytime  
together,together  
come on lets do this right.. 

Koga y Ayame:  
We're all here and speaking now in one voice  
we are gonna rock the house,yeye

Federico y Kagura:  
The party is on now everybody  
make some noise

Shippo y Kanna:  
Come on scream and shout  
We've arrived because we stuck together  
champions one in all

Todos:  
We're all in this together  
once we know that we are,we're all stars  
and we see that  
We're all in this together  
and it shows when we stand hand in hand  
make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
when we reach,we can fly know its time  
we can make it  
We're all in this together  
once we see there's a chance that we have  
and we take it

Wild cats sing along  
yea you really got it going on  
Wild cats in the house  
everybody say that  
Wild cats everywhere  
wave your hands up in the air  
thats the way we do it  
lets get to it  
time to show the world

We're all in this together  
once we know that we are,we're all stars  
and we see that  
We're all in this together  
and it shows when we stand hand in hand  
make our dreams come  
We're all in this together  
when we reach,we can fly know its time  
we can make it  
We're all in this together  
once we see there's a chance that we have  
and we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
wave your hands up in the air  
thats the way we do it  
lets get to it  
come on everyone!

Marotti: YA ESCUCHARON TODOS ESTAMOS JUNTOS EN ESTO, BUENO AHORA LES PIDO A TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES QUE VENGAN AL ESCENARIO – paso un minuto y los concursantes vinieron ya estaban todos – LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE DECIR QUIEN ES EL GANADOR – le pasaron el sobre donde decía el ganador – Y EL GANADOR ES…NO LOPUEDO CREER…EL GANADOR QUE PARTICIPARA EN EL CONCURSO DE TODOS LOS COLEGIOS ES…

Todos: DILO YA

Marotti: YA TRANQUILOS…BUENO LA VERDAD SI QUE ES UN RECOR…POR TERCERA VEZ CONSECUTIVA EL 4-C GANA EL CONCURSO

La gente aplaudió fuerte y emocionadamente, después de cinco minutos en los pasadizos del auditorio…

Kagome: como que no se lo has dicho

Federico: no puedo hacerlo

Kagome: Federico te vas mañana a Europa tienes que decírselo

Kagura: - aparece – Federico eso es verdad

Federico: si lo siento Kagura lo que pasa es que…

Kagura: NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A HABLAR NUNCA MAS ERA LO QUE ME QUERIAS DECIR NO, Y TU SUPUESTAMENTE ERAS UNA DE MISMEJORES AMIGAS…LOS DOS SON UN PAR DE MENTIROSOS – se fue enojada

Kagome y Federico: KAGURA

Kagome: ahí no puede ser

Federico: de igual manera se enteraría pero yo no quería que fuera asi

Kagome: créeme yo tampoco

Federico: bueno me tengo que ir

Kagome: lo abrazo – adiós Fede

Federico: adiós Kag, te prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible a arreglar esto

Kagome: de acuerdo

Los días fueron pasando, Kagome les dijo a todos por teléfono lo de Federico, Kagome llamaba a Kagura a su celular pero ella no contestaba y tampoco Kanna eso le tenia preocupado a Shippo ya que los dos eran enamorados…llego el día lunes, 7:35 a.m., en la escuela HSM, en la sala de música…

Kagome: Kagura que bueno que te encuentro te quería decir que…

Kagura: sabes que querida ahórrate tus disculpas que no las necesito

Kagome: Kagura sé que me merezco tus insultos en verdad somos mejores amigas y yo…

Kagura: no Kagome fuimos nuestra amistad se terminó pero por si no lo entiendes te lo puedo enviar por mensaje

Kagome: Kagura escúchame…

Kagura: no, no quiero escucharte sabes desde el día viernes en la noche que me dijeron esa noticia yo volví a ser la Kagura de antes y ya no la tonta que se dejó engañar por su supuesta mejor amiga y el que se hacía pasar por su enamorado – se fue

En los pasadizos de la escuela…

Kagura: Kanna

Kanna: hola Kagura ten aquí está tu agua de manantial

Kagura: perfecto, me alegra que todo haya vuelto hacer como antes

Kanna: pero no crees que…

Kagura: no, escúchame Kanna tu siempre fuiste mi esclava digo amiga y eso ahora no va cambiar

Kanna: está bien oye Kagura me puedo ir quiero ver a Shippo

Kagura: no tú no te vas, quiero que termines con Shippo

Kanna: QUE, no puedo hacer eso yo…

Kagura: tú lo quieres ahí que cursi de seguro en cualquier momento te deja al igual que Federico haz lo que te ordeno de acuerdo recuerda que yo siempre he sido tu amiga desde que éramos niñas gracias a mi los niños dejaron de humillarte así que haz lo que te ordeno

Kanna: de acuerdo lo hare – dijo con tristeza – pero no ahora después en el recreo se lo diré

Kagura: no quiero que lo hagas sufrir a la hora de la salida se lo dirás – Kanna asintió

En la cafetería…

Miroku: aun no lo puedo creer que Federico se fue y todavía cuando tenía una relación con Kagura si yo fuera ella ya lo hubiera matado

Inuyasha: es verdad pero como no está seguro se quera hacer una venganza o tendrá algo malo en mente

Shippo: si es cierto, lo que me preocupa es que arrastre a Kanna con ella

Miroku: tranquilo Shippo, no creo que Kanna se deje arrastrar por Kagura o si

La campana toco y todos entraron a clases, en la sala de Kagome…

Angie: bueno chicos les quiero decir que los felicito porque han roto un record de tres veces ser ganadores del concurso de mitad de año así que aplausos para ustedes – todos aplaudieron – bueno les quiero decir que a partir de aquí hasta que termine el año ustedes tienen que aprender a cantar en idiomas así que les voy a dejar un trabajo para el día lunes ya que hoy no vamos hacer clases ya que los profesores vamos a tener una reunión, bueno la tarea consiste en cantar canciones en inglés en grupos y duetos las canciones deben de ser canciones que ya cantamos como Ser Mejor, Euforia, entre otras ahora escuchen que voy a decir los nombres Koga e Inuyasha dueto…

Todos: QUE

Koga: ANGIE LO SIENTO PERO YO NO PIENSO CANTAR CON EL PULGOSO

Inuyasha: NI YO CON EL LOBO APESTOSO

Angie: se callan los dos cantan juntos y listo si no quieren nota no canten, bueno sigamos Kanna, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Ayame grupo, Kagura y Kagome dueto – siguió diciendo nombre hasta que se acabaron – bueno eso es todo, falta mucho para el recreo así que arreglen como van a cantar hasta aquí queda la clase adiós chicos – se fue

Todos los grupos y duetos se reunieron, excepto dos duetos, en el grupo de Shippo, Kanna, Sango, Miroku y Kanna ellos decidieron la canción Ser Mejor y la cantaría Ayame todos opinaban excepto Kanna que paraba más callada eso le preocupa a Shippo, en el lugar de Kagura…

Kagome: Kagura creo que deberíamos

Kagura: que quieres que te perdone primero muerta, a y sobre la canción va a ser Te Creo en ingles

Kagome: de acuerdo, pero Kagura solo quiero que me…

Kagura: eso jamás lo hare así que vete – Kagome se ve a su lugar -…KANNA MI AGUA MINERAL – eso hiso que ella la viera

Kanna: ENSEGUIDA VOY KAGURA – se fue corriendo a conseguir el agua

En el lugar de Kagome…

Koga: hola preciosa

Kagome: hola Koga, ya tienes la canción que vas a cantar con Inuyasha

Koga: no y no pienso cantar con ese pulgoso

Kagome: Koga tienes que hacerlo ven – tomo la mano de Koga y los dos se fueron al lugar de Inuyasha

En el sitio de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Kagome que haces agarrando a ese lobo

Kagome: ahí es cierto – soltó la mano de Koga al instante – Inuyasha tu y Koga deben de acordar que canción cantar

Koga: preciosa ya te he dicho que yo no voy a cantar con la bestia

Inuyasha: y yo tampoco quiero cantar con el lobo

Kagome: que les parece si cantan Euforia

Koga: está bien lo hare por ti hermosa

Inuyasha: yo también lo hare

Kagome: perfecto

Después de una hora y media ya era las 9:45, en el sitio de Kagome…

Sango: ahí Kagura esta insoportable

Ayame: es verdad le hablamos de buena manera y nos trata mal nosotras no tenemos la culpa

Kagome: tienen razón no es su culpa, es la mía yo debí de decírselo voy a intentar pedirle perdón de nuevo, Kagura –

Kagura comenzó a acercárseles pero "de casualidad" se le cayó el agua encima del polo de Kagome

Kagura: ahí lo siento – dijo con sarcasmo

Sango: AHÍ YA ME CANSASTES KAGURA

Ayame: A MI TAMBIEN COMO…

Kagome: chicas cálmense fue de casualidad voy a mi locker para ponerme un polo nuevo nos vemos después – se fue

Kanna: Kagura yo creo que…

Kagura: Cállate Kanna

Shippo: oye no le hables así a Kanna

Koga: ya cálmense además Kanna es la esclava digo la amiga de Kagura no tienen nada de malo que la trate así

Inuyasha: oye Lobo tu cállate

Sango: Kagura entiende que nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que Federico te halla dejado

Kagura: CALLATE

Miroku: chicas tranquilas no peleen

Kagura y Sango: TU CALLATE

Kagura: me dices a mi que me dejaron pues tu relación fracaso Sango sabes porque tu amor es uno que es un mujeriego y tu amor Ayame es un amor imposible quieres que diga quien es…

Ayame: CALLATE

Sango: AHÍ AY ME CANSASTES KAGURA

Kagura: ahí no grites porque tu voz es la peor que he escuchado en mi vida cantas horrible

Sango: sabes Kagura tú tienes la peor voz que todos no sabes cantar

Kagura: que no se cantar, yo te voy a enseñar a cantar

(la siguiente escena que bien es Violetta: Momento musical Buenos vs Malos busquen en YouTube)

Kagura:

Quién le pone límite al deseo  
cuando se quiere triunfar.  
No importa nada.  
Lo que quiero  
es bailar y cantar.

Sango:

Algo suena en mí,  
algo suena en vos.  
Es tan distinto y fantástico.  
Suena distinto,  
baila tu corazón.  
Mueve tu cuerpo, muévelo.

Kagura:

La diferencia está aquí dentro  
en mi circuito mental.  
Soy una estrella destinada a brillar.

Somos el éxito.  
Somos magnéticos.  
Somos lo máximo.  
Cómo sea, dónde sea 

Sango: Kagura:

Algo suena en mí, Quién le pone límite al deseo  
algo suena en vos. Cuando se quiere triunfar.  
Es tan distinto y fantástico. No importa nada.  
Suena distinto, Lo que quiero  
baila tu corazón. Es bailar y cantar.  
Mueve tu cuerpo, muévelo. La diferencia está aquí dentro

En mi circuito mental.

Encuentro todo en mi música Soy una estrella destinada a brillar.  
Porque estoy siempre bailando. Somos el éxito.  
Yo necesito que mi música Somos magnéticos.  
Me diga que estoy buscando, Somos lo máximo  
buscando en mí. Cómo sea, dónde sea

Kagura: a partir de hoy

Sango: la guerra entre los buenos

Kagura: versus los malos empieza

Continuara…

Bueno primero que nada lo siento por la tardanza es que ya comenzaron mis clases recién ayer se cumplieron dos semanas desde que entre a clases, les quiero decir que ahora que voy al cole me voy a demorar más en escribir los capítulos, pero les tengo una sorpresa, miren he encontrado una forma de mostrarles como es la habitación de Kagome y muchas cosas más miren aquí les dejo las páginas:

-Habitación de Kagome: www(punto)decorahoy(punto)com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/114(punto)jpg es obvio que no van a poner (punto) sino en vez de eso ponen . entienden bueno si no entienden pregunten en comentarios

-Mansión Higurashi parte de adelante: www(punto)planosde(punto)net/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/foto-casa-moderna(punto)jpg

-Mansión Higurashi parte de adentro: fbcdn-sphotos-b-a(punto)akamaihd(punto)net/hphotos-ak-frc1/t1/s403x403/1002208_631864153516073_794001908_n(punto)jpg

-Mansión Taiso: www(punto)tvnotas(punto)com(punto)mx/advf/imagenes/2013/03/5149057ee9792_620x0(punto)jpg

Bueno eso es todo nos vemos creo que como en tres días, bye….


	37. Chapter 37

Kagura: a partir de hoy

Sango: la guerra entre los buenos

Kagura: versus los malos empieza

Continuara…

En la hora de almuerzo, en la sala de música…

Kagome: chicas porque hicieron eso

Sango: teníamos que aceptar las cosas como son ahora Kagome

Ayame: es verdad si Kagura quiere guerra, guerra tendrá

Kagome: no chicas Kagura solo esta lastimada, sé que esa no es excusa para insultarnos pero compréndanla

Sango: pues no comprendemos Kagome

Ayame: ya hay que dejar de hablar de eso mejor

Kagome: Ayame tiene razón, chicas yo me tengo que ir nos vemos después – se fue

En la cafetería, en una mesa…

Miroku: ahí ahora que se fue Federico seguro el entrenador nos va hacer practicar mas básquet

Shippo: es cierto y todavía Federico se va en el peor momento ya que dentro de un mes viene el campeonato de básquet

Inuyasha: si pero recuerden que no es la final además tenemos la victoria casi segura

Miroku: no seas tan confiados los Halcones de la escuela Las Colinas si juegan bien

Shippo: es verdad el año pasado casi nos ganan

Inuyasha: ya lo escucharon casi pero igual ganamos, además hay que tener positivismo

Miroku: es cierto además Koga está en nuestro equipo

Inuyasha: y que importa ese lobo

Shippo: que él es el que mejor juega básquet

Inuyasha: AHÍ YA DEJEN DE DECIR ESO

En los pasadizos de la escuela…

Kagura: ya le dijiste a Shippo que se verían en la salida

Kanna: si ya se lo dije, Kagura no ahí forma de que…

Kagura: cambie mi opinión, NO tienes que decirle lo que sientes por el y después lo terminas de acuerdo – Kanna no contesto – dije si lo ves hacer

Kanna: de acuerdo – con mucha tristeza

Kagura: muy bien ahora tráeme otra agua mineral

Toco la campana y el almuerzo termino, 1:30 p.m. en la sala de coreografía…

Gregorio: muy bien alumnos ya que falta cinco minutos para que sea salida les voy a dejar una tarea de dos me van a hacer una coreografía con una canción que ya hallan cantado como Juntos Somos Más, Voy Por Ti, entre muchas más, los grupos son Kagome e Inuyasha,…-comenzó a decir más nombres hasta que se acabaron- eso es todo quiero esa tarea para el lunes – toco la campana – bueno alumnos se pueden ir

Después de dos minutos en la sala de música…

Kagome:-entra- ahí lo siento Inuyasha no te quería interrumpir – al ver que Inuyasha estaba con su guitarra

Inuyasha: no hay problema tu nunca me interrumpes – dejo su guitarra en el piso

Kagome: gracias, te quería que te parecía si mañana vienes a mi casa para hacer la coreografía de una canción como Gregorio dejo es tarea

Inuyasha: de acuerdo pero que canción vamos a bailar

Kagome: no lo sé cuál quieres tu

Inuyasha: te parece Juntos somos mas

Kagome: si me gusta esa canción

Inuyasha: bueno entonces ya que acordamos todo me voy, chau Kagome – se fue

Kagome: chau…-miro al piso y vio la guitarra de Inuyasha- ahí Inuyasha te olvidaste tu guitarra, mejor me la llevo y te la entrego mañana

En el jardín de la escuela…

Shippo: ahí Kanna no sabes cuánto me alegra que no estés con Kagura eso significa que no te vas a dejar controlar por ella verdad

Kanna: Shippo no hablemos de eso,…mira ya ha pasado dos meses desde que somos enamorados y Shippo yo…yo…te amo – lo beso con mucha tristeza ya que este era su primer beso y último beso con Shippo

Shippo:-se separó de ella- Kanna…yo también te amo

Kanna: si eso ya lo sé…pero Shippo…nuestra relación debe de quedar aquí no mas

Shippo: QUE – sorprendido – pero no entiendo primero me besas y después…

Kanna: Shippo, te amo pero no creo que esto vaya a funcionar, lo siento…terminamos – se iba a ir pero Shippo la agarró del brazo y ella comenzó a llorar – Shippo no hagas esto más difícil

Shippo: Kanna…esto no lo estás diciendo tu verdad, dime que es una mentira

Kanna: lo siento Shippo pero debes de aceptarlo, terminamos

Shippo: no, no puedes hacer esto tu me amas

Kanna: lo sé pero esto no va a funcionar

Shippo: tu no lo estás diciendo…eso te lo dijo Kagura verdad, tu nunca me dejarías, Kanna mírame a los ojos

Kanna: no Shippo Kagura no me está obligando a nada, esta es mi decisión así que respétala por favor – se fue

En la mansión Higurashi, 7:30 p.m., en la habitación de Kagome…

Kagome: esta guitarra de Inuyasha – la tomo y la puso en su cama – se parece a la de mi sueño con Inuyasha, nunca había visto a Inuyasha con esta guitarra…en mi sueño, Inuyasha y yo cantábamos una canción – se sentó en el piso cerca de su cama – un sueño es una premonición del futuro…como era la canción – (la siguiente escena que viene es Cuando Yo Te Vi Clara "Escena Exclusiva" busquen en YouTube) Kagome agarro la guitarra de Inuyasha y comenzó a cantar…

Kagome:

Cuando yo te vi

El tiempo desapareció

Ya nada fue lo

Mismo para mí

Sueño no es fantasía

Sueño es Alegría

Que es lo que paso

De pronto todo ha sucedido

Sueño no es fantasía

Sueño es Alegría

Y yo hare

Te lo prometo

Que el mundo

También cambie

Para Ti…

Al día siguiente, en la escuela HSM, 7:35 a.m., en la sala de música…

Kagome: Inuyasha al fin te encuentro – le mostro la guitarra

Inuyasha: ahí mi guitarra – fue corriendo a agarrar su guitarra – tu la encontraste

Kagome: si bueno ayer te la olvidaste, así que me la lleve para hoy día traértela

Inuyasha: gracias, pensé que la había perdido

Kagome: te puedo hacer una pregunta Inuyasha

Inuyasha: dime

Kagome: desde cuando has tenido esa guitarra

Inuyasha: desde que tenía ocho años fue un regalo de mi padre

Kagome: nunca te había visto con esa guitarra

Inuyasha: si es que normalmente siempre la tengo en mi casa y ayer decidí traerla estaba preocupado porque pensé que la había perdido

Kagome: pues aquí esta así que no te preocupes, oye sabes que tiene Shippo que lo vi hace rato y estaba triste

Inuyasha: Kanna lo termino y es obvio que lo hiso porque Kagura se lo ordeno

Kagome: ahí pobre de Shippo, creo que este era el plan de Kagura

Inuyasha: sabes porque mejor no cambiamos de tema, dime has compuesto una canción

Kagome: bueno canción del todo no ya que solo es como dos estrofas y tu haz compuesto una canción

Inuyasha: yo no pero si soñé con una canción

Kagome: enserio yo también soñé con la canción que estoy componiendo

Koga:-entra de repente- hola hermosa y hola bestia

Kagome: hola Koga

Inuyasha: oye lobo sarnoso no vez que estábamos ocupados hablando

Koga: no me importa y preciosa quieres tener otra cita conmigo

Inuyasha: escúchame lobo sarno…

Kagome:-interrumpió a Inuyasha- lo siento Koga pero en la tarde voy a estar ocupada con Inuyasha, a y por cierto su nombre es Inuyasha no bestia

Koga: de acuerdo pero mañana si verdad preciosa

Kagome: discúlpame Koga pero Inuyasha y yo vamos a estar ocupados todas las tardes de esta semana a y si preguntas por la próxima lo siento pero estoy ocupada

Koga: está bien, entendí tu indirecta hermosa pero recuerda que yo nunca me rindo – se fue

Kagome: ahí al fin se fue

Inuyasha: que milagro

Kagome: milagro que

Inuyasha: que me defendiste delante del sarnoso y que lo rechazaste

Kagome: no es ningún milagro siempre lo hago solo que tu nunca te quedas para ver como son realmente las cosas, por eso es que nuestra relación nunca funciono

Inuyasha: Kagome, sobre nuestra relación…

Kagome: creo que mejor lo hablamos después te parece – Inuyasha asintió y toco la campana – mejor vamos al salón

Después de horas, 2:15 p.m., en el parque de Tokio…

Shippo: Kanna para que me citaste te arrepentiste verdad – con ilusión

Kanna: yo…

Kagura:-apareció detrás de Kanna- no es para eso Shippo

Shippo: Kagura tu eres la culpable de todo esto verdad

Kagura: si ya para que te miento, yo le dije a Kanna que terminara contigo y también puedo hacer que regrese contigo

Shippo: QUE

Kanna: Shippo lo que Kagura quiere es que vengas a nuestro grupo

Kagura: que seas mi esclavo digo amigo Shippo, si en verdad amas a Kanna vente a nuestro lado

Kanna: Shippo sería lo mejor para nosotros

Shippo: no Kanna sería lo mejor para Kagura un nuevo esclavo, lo siento Kanna pero yo no voy a estar de tu lado si en verdad tu me amaras no estarías del lado de Kagura, en verdad pensé que tú eras diferente Kanna – se fue

Kagura: ERES UN TONTO – miro a Kanna – Kanna tráeme un agua mineral

Kanna: pero si Shippo tiene razón y esto no es lo correcto

Kagura: cállate, tráeme un agua mineral ahora

5:45 p.m., en la mansión Higurashi, en la puerta de entrada…

Kagome: Adiós Inuyasha – decía mientras veía como él se subía a su carro y se iba, después ella entro a la sala de su casa

Naomi:-estaba sentada en el mueble de la sala- hija sabes que me encanta cuando Inuyasha viene a la casa porque no lo invitas a comer mañana

Kagome:-se sentó junto a su mamá- mamá recuerda que Inuyasha ya no es mi novio

Naomi: pero no tiene nada de malo invitar a un amigo a comer

Kagome: lo se mamá pero igual además si lo vas a ver ya que toda esta semana voy a ensayar con él en la casa

Naomi: ahí pero hija yo quiero a Inuyasha como mi yerno

Kagome: MAMA QUE COSAS DICES

Naomi: no tiene nada malo además Inuyasha es un buen partido Kagome

Kagome: ahí mamá contigo no se puede hablar mejor me voy a mi cuarto – se fue

En el cuarto de Kagome después de treinta minutos, ella estaba escribiendo una canción en su escritorio…

Kagome:-dejo de escribir- Inuyasha un buen partido…si regresara con él…capaz las cosas sean diferentes

Al día siguiente, en la escuela HSM, en la sala de coreografía 8:15 a.m.…(la escena que viene es Violetta: Broduey motiva a Cami (Capitulo 63 Temp 2) busquen en YouTube)

Shippo:-entra y ve que Ayame esta con una cara triste- bien Ayame vamos a ensayar

Ayame: lo siento Shippo pero yo no tengo ganas

Shippo: como que no tienes ganas

Ayame: no estoy de humor para ensayar lo siento

Shippo: así de mal humor estas hoy pues Shippo te quitara ese mal humor – prendió el equipo y comenzó a cantar…-

Shippo:

Encuentro todo en mi música  
porque estoy siempre bailando.  
Yo necesito que mi música  
me diga que estoy buscando,  
buscando en mi.

Encuentro todo en mi música  
porque estoy siempre bailando.  
Yo necesito que mi música  
me diga que estoy buscando,  
buscando en mi.

Shippo: todo bien

Ayame: si - sonrió

Shippo: y Ayame porque tenías esa cara

Ayame: amor no correspondido y tu

Shippo: Kanna me termino y dice que podemos volver solo si yo me uno a su grupo con Kagura

Ayame: porque el amor es tan difícil

Shippo: no lo se

Ayame: que te parece si para divertirnos salimos los dos juntos

Shippo: me parece bien que tal si vamos al cine

Ayame: perfecto te parece a las 3 de la tarde nos encontramos en el cine del centro comercial

Shippo: de acuerdo – los dos se sonrieron

9:25 a.m., en los pasadizos de la escuela, Kagome estaba viendo la letra de su canción e Inuyasha estaba distraído una hoja que tenía una canción y los dos se chocaron

Kagome: ahí lo siento Inuyasha – decía mientras recogía sus hojas al igual que Inuyasha lo hacia

Inuyasha: no te preocupes Kagome – se levantó al igual que ella – Kagome te parece si nos vemos en la sala de coreografía a las diez para ensayar

Kagome: claro nos vemos después – se fue

En la biblioteca después de cinco minutos…

Inuyasha:-estaba sentado en un silla y estaba poniendo sus hojas en una mesa – que es esto – vio en una de sus hojas que tenía una hoja rosada – esta letra complementa con mi canción pero esta hoja no es mía – recordó que se chocó con Kagome – seguro esta es una hoja de Kagome no lo puedo creer esta es una parte de la canción de mi sueño esta letra es la que yo no recordaba

10:02 a.m., en la sala de coreografía, Inuyasha ya estaba ahí estaba tocando su guitarra esperando que Kagome llegara…

Kagome:-entro- ahí perdón Inuyasha es que no me di cuenta de la hora

Inuyasha: no te preocupes, que te parece si empezamos – Kagome asintió e Inuyasha prendió el equipo

(la siguiente escena que bien es Violetta: Violetta y Leon ensayan – Capitulo 67 busquen en YouTube)

Los dos comenzaron a ensayar lo que ya tenían entre el ensayo ellos se apegaron muy cerca casi abrazándose…

Inuyasha: no te quiero incomodar

Kagome: no, no me incomoda no pasa nada…em se me ocurrió una idea te la muestro – el asintió – un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho claro tu irías a la derecha entiendes nos cruzamos los dos

Inuyasha: en espejo – ella asintió – que te parece si después de eso abrimos, cierra, salta – la cargo y dieron una vuelta y después la bajo – que te parece

Kagome: me gusta pero no te peso un poquito

Inuyasha: no, lo ensayamos – ella asintió y el prendió el equipo

Ellos volvieron a ensayar pero ya con los nuevos pasos al final los dos quedaron apegados abrazándose y mirándose

Kagome: lindo – los dos se separaron

Inuyasha: si está bien

Kagome: energía, bueno Inuyasha yo…

Inuyasha: espera Kagome

Kagome: que pasa

Inuyasha: hace un rato cuando nos chocamos nuestras hojas se combinaron y creo que agarre una hoja tuya

Kagome: si enserio agarraste de mi canción – el asintió y comenzó a sacar las hojas- la hoja tiene la letra de una nueva canción que estoy componiendo

Inuyasha: tu canción se llama Cuando Yo Te Vi

Kagome: si por

Inuyasha: ten – le entrego la hoja y ella la recibió – sonara algo raro Kagome pero yo también estoy componiendo una canción con el mismo titulo

Kagome: en verdad, haber muéstrame

Inuyasha:-le dio la hoja de su canción- ten, falta más letra es que recién el día de la presentación lo estuve componiendo

Kagome: pero Inuyasha esta letra congenia con la letra de mi canción

Inuyasha: si es verdad Kagome esa letra yo…yo…yo la soñé

Kagome: Inuyasha yo también soñé la canción…los dos aparecíamos cantándola

Inuyasha: que te parece si lo hacemos

Kagome: que cosa – pregunto confundida

Inuyasha: que si juntamos las canciones y la cantamos

Kagome: si me parece

Inuyasha: pero no aquí

Kagome: donde

Inuyasha: vamos al parque

Kagome: pero estamos en la escuela

Inuyasha: ahí Kagome no te hagas ahí que escaparnos – Kagome lo miro con cara de QUE TE PASA – vamos Kagome como si fuera la primera vez que nos escapamos

Kagome: ahí de acuerdo pero después volvemos

Inuyasha: está bien pero vamos ya

Después de media hora, en el parque, en una banca…(la escena que viene es Roxy Pop y Luca – Cuando Yo Te Vi (Actuación de Sueña Conmigo) busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:  
cuando yo te vi  
el tiempo desapareció  
ya nada fue lo mismo para mí

Déjame soñar despierta  
déjame creer que si  
el amo existe, que el amor se siente así

Sueño no es fantasía  
Sueño es alegría  
y ya te lo prometo que el mundo también  
cambie para ti

Kagome:  
Sueña, Sueña nuestro amor  
no es fantasía  
Sueña, Sueña que tu amor cambio mi vida

Inuyasha y Kagome:  
cuando yo te vi (cuando yo te vi)  
creí que nunca pasaría  
que alguien como tu no existiría(no existiría)  
cuando yo te vi(cuando yo te vi)  
el miedo desapareció estas en mis secretos  
estas en mi corazón(mi corazón)

Kagome:  
Déjame soñar despierta  
déjame creer que si  
que el amor existe  
que el amor se siente así

Inuyasha y Kagome:  
sueño mientras te veo(sueña, sueña nuestro amor )  
Sueño que eres mi dueño(no es fantasía)  
Sueño no es fantasía(sueña sueña que tu amor)  
Sueño es alegría(cambio mi vida)

Kagome: parece que si congenia la canción

Inuyasha: te lo dije parece que estuviéramos…

Kagome e Inuyasha: conectados – lo dijeron a la vez y se rieron

Kagome: aún falta dos párrafos mas

Inuyasha: es cierto además yo no recuerdo mucho sobre el sueño

Kagome: yo tampoco que te parece si cuando lo recordemos le decimos al otro para agregarlo te parece

Inuyasha: si me agrada la idea

Kagome: bueno ahora vámonos ahí que regresar a la escuela

Inuyasha: no hay que quedarnos o mejor ir a pasear

Kagome: no Inuyasha…o ya está bien

Inuyasha: sabía que aceptarías – con una sonrisa

En la escuela HSM, en la sala de música…

Shippo: y dime Ayame ya ensayastes la canción para el lunes

Ayame: si quieres que te muestre como canto

Shippo: claro yo toco el piano y tu cantas te parce

Ayame: si

(la siguiente escena es Violetta 2 – Cami canta Ser Mejor en Ingles (capitulo 23) busquen en YouTube)

Ayame:

There is something you may need to tell  
It's something that makes you very, very well  
It feels so real, it's in your mind  
And tell me if you are who you want to be

Ayame: y, y me salió bien

Shippo: increíble 

En la sala de demostración…(busquen en YouTube Violetta: Francesca canta Algo Se Enciende, todo es igual solo que en vez que Violetta entre entra Miroku)

Sango:

Ya verás que algo se enciende de nuevo  
Tiene sentido intentar cuando estamos juntos  
Algo se enciende de nuevo  
Tiene sentido intentar cuando estamos juntos  
Cuando estamos juntos

Algo se enciende de nuevo  
Tiene sentido intentar cuando estamos juntos  
Cuando estamos juntos

Cuando estamos juntos

Miroku: hola Sango

Sango: hola Miroku

Miroku: qué bonito cantas

Sango: gracias

Miroku: Sango tu no crees que me puedas dar otra oportunidad

Sango:-mira hacia el piso con alegría pensando que Miroku dejaría de ser un pervertido- bueno Miroku eso ya se verá con el tiempo si tu…-no hablo mas porque Miroku a Miroku y el ya estaba en una esquina coqueteando con una chica- Miroku contigo no se puede – lo grita y se va

Miroku: no Sango espera

Sango: NO MOLESTES – lo dice desde lejos

Miroku: hermosa este es mi numero – le da una tarjeta con un numero – luego me llamas – y se fue a perseguir a Sango

La horas se fueron volando y llego el siguiente día, en la escuela HSM, 7:35 a.m., en los pasadizos de la escuela…

Kagura: mira – le entrego un sobre – ábrelo

Kanna: pero que tiene el sobre – decía mientras lo abra, cuando lo abrió encontró fotos de Ayame y Shippo en el cine, en el centro comercial y riéndose juntos

Kagura: para que te des cuenta de que fue mejor que tú lo terminaras al que él te terminara, yo te dije Shippo te engaño seguro ya lo hacía desde antes

Kanna: pero…-dijo triste

Kagura: nada de peros ahora pobre que tengas esa cara de tristeza todo el día así que pon tu cara normal Shippo no te debe de ver triste más bien alégrate te desasistes de él, ahora tráeme mi agua de manantial, pero YA

En el recreo, en la sala de música… (La siguiente escena es Violetta 2 – Camila canta Ser Mejor en ingles busquen en YouTube)

Ayame:

There is something you may need to tell  
It's something that makes you very, very well  
It feels so real, it's in your mind  
And tell me if you are who you want to be

Ayame: y bien no salió bien

Todos: Bien

Ayame: bien, bien

Kanna: la banda si pero tu

Shippo: tú el tú el tú, un tu raro mío que fue el teclado

Ayame: enserio estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta, chicos me tengo que ir nos vemos después – se fue

Kanna: ahí que horrible canta mejor cantas tu Sango

Sango: oigan ya ni que cante tan feo

Miroku: lo siento Sango pero es verdad yo pensé que Ayame cantaba bien en Ingles

Kanna: si dejamos que ella cante Angie nos reprobara

Shippo: ya chicos, miren Ayame esta ilusionada

Kanna: y que no por eso vamos a reprobar

Miroku: Kanna tiene razón

Sango: ya miren yo voy a ayudar a Ayame a mejorar su ingles contentos – todos asintieron – entonces volvamos a ensayar pero sin Ayame

Las horas fueron pasando y llego el siguiente día, viernes, 2:30 p.m., en el parque…

Ayame: Shippo te puedo hacer una pregunta

Shippo: si dime

Ayame: no te has sentido extraño el que nosotros salgamos no

Shippo: si pero solo somos amigos no

Ayame: tienes razón olvida la pregunta

Shippo: que te parece si mejor nos subimos a esa carroza

Ayame: si vamos

Los dos se subieron en la carroza y el cochero comenzó a cabalgar, los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron, Shippo puso su brazo rodeando la espalda de Ayame los dos volvieron a sonreír y se besaron pero después se separaron y se quedaron en shock

Shippo: cómo te sientes

Ayame: no se tu

Shippo: fue una sensación rara

Ayame: si esa es la palabra…Shippo te puedo hacer una pregunta pero me dices la verdad

Shippo: si dime

Ayame: sentientes algo

Shippo: la verdad – ella asintió – no sentí nada

Ayame: ahí que bueno yo también

Shippo: escenario ahí que bien

Ayame: podemos seguir siendo amigos como antes

Shippo: si los mejores amigos por siempre

Ayame: si bueno ya me voy adiós Shippo – se fue

En la playa,4:30 p.m. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban sentados en la arena escribiendo la canción…

Kagome: listo ya está completa la canción

Inuyasha: sabes yo aún no sé porque tuve un sueño con la canción

Kagome: bueno yo pienso que cuando tu tienes un sueño con una canción es una premonición ósea una cosa que va a pasar en el futuro

Inuyasha: entonces lo que estas diciendo que nosotros vamos a volver a ser novios

Kagome: Inuyasha yo ya te hable sobre el tema

Inuyasha: Kagome solo dame una oportunidad te prometo que esta vez será muy diferente

Kagome: no lo se Inuyasha – se volteo

Inuyasha: mira si quieres hazme una prueba de novios

Kagome: una prueba como que prueba de novios no te entiendo

Inuyasha: si una prueba donde estemos juntos como si fuéramos novios pero no lo somos y te prometo que si me comporto mal la prueba se termina

Kagome: no lo sé no me convences – lo dijo con tono juguetón

Inuyasha: - la abrazo por la espalda – y con este abrazo te convenzo

Kagome: sip – se volteo – si Inuyasha te voy hacer la prueba de novios – le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha pero él se dio cuenta de eso y se movió para que le besara en los labios y así sucedió

Inuyasha comenzó a mover sus labios pero Kagome no hacia nada se quedo en shock hasta que se dio cuenta y se separo rápidamente

Kagome: INUYASHA – dijo después de que separo

Inuyasha: que – los dos estaban sonrojados

Kagome: como que, que porque me besaste

Inuyasha: lo siento no me di cuenta

Kagome: está bien te perdono pero que sea la última vez – el asintió – mira el atardecer es hermoso

Inuyasha: no tanto como tu

Kagome: gracias

Y ahí se quedaron los dos contemplando el hermoso atardecer…los días sábado y domingo pasaron y llego el lunes, en la escuela HSM, 7:25 a.m., en los pasadizos de la escuela…

Koga: hola hermosa

Kagome: hola Koga

Koga: y preciosa cuando tenemos nuestra cita

Kagome: Koga lo siento pero estoy ocupada

Koga: con que

Inuyasha:-apareció de pronto- dirás con quien, ósea conmigo, va a estar ocupada conmigo

Koga: asi no me digas pues no te creo

Inuyasha: mira lobo sarnoso…

Kagome: Koga es verdad mira Inuyasha y yo estamos pensando en retomar nuestra relación y yo voy a estar con él desde ahora así que lo siento no puedo tener una cita contigo

Koga: ahí hermosa cuando entenderás que tu y yo terminaremos juntos, bueno adiós bonita a y adiós bestia – se fue

Inuyasha: ahí que bueno que se fue, sabes me agrada esto

Kagome: que cosa

Inuyasha: que me defiendas y que digas que somos novios

Kagome: Inuyasha yo no dije que somos novios dije que estamos pensando en volver a ser novios

Inuyasha: es igual…Kagome que mala educación no saludas a tu futuro novio – lo dice con tono juguetón

Kagome: que no lo hice, bueno Hola Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ni siquiera me vas a dar un beso

Kagome: te lo voy a dar pero en la mejilla

Inuyasha: en los labios por favor – dice suplicante

Kagome: no en la mejilla

Inuyasha: está bien

Kagome: - lo beso en la mejilla – listo ahora salúdame tu

Inuyasha: - la beso en la frente – Hola futura novia

Kagome:-se rio- vamos a la sala de demostración que Antonio dijo que nos daría una noticia a todo el salón – el asintió y los dos volvieron a caminar

En la sala de demostración después de dos minutos…

Ayame: para que nos abran citado aquí a nosotros

Sango: es cierto además solo citaron a nuestro salón

Shippo: capaz porque somos los del último año

Miroku: es verdad pero que nos querrán decir

Antonio: chicos – todos miraron hacia el pequeño escenario que tenía el escenario donde estaba el – les tengo una noticia que no es nada buena para la escuela…la escuela se va a cerrar estamos en quiebra

Todos: QUE

Pablo: chicos lo que sucede es que todos saben sobre la gira mundial de Las Divinas – todos asintieron

Angie: pues la gira que aún no acaba fue un fracaso todos pidieron devolución porque esperaron que tu Kagome fuera con Las Divinas

Antonio: al no verla a ella la gente ya no está yendo a los conciertos, lo que les decimos es que este es el último año en que la escuela va a funcionar ya no va a ver más High School Musical el próximo año eso es todo nosotros les diremos a los demás alumnos el ultimo día de clases, se los decimos a ustedes porque fueron los ganadores de la competencia de mitad de año y los próximos graduados bueno eso es todo nos vemos después – el junto a Pablo y Angie se fueron de ahí

Kagome: no lo puedo creer

Kagura: y todo por culpa de Kagome ya que no se quiso ir

Sango: Kagura Kagome no es la culpable

Kanna: Kagura Sango tiene razón Kagome no tiene la culpa

Kagura: CALLATE KANNA

Shippo: Kagura no trates así a Kanna

Inuyasha: Kagome no tiene la culpa de nada, quien tiene la culpa es ese Lobo Apestoso

Koga: oye Bestia cállate

Miroku: chicos tranquilos

Inuyasha y Koga: CALLATE MIROKU

Kagura: la culpa la tiene Kagome

Ayame: cállate Kagura

Todos empezaron a discutir excepto Kagome, cuando ya llevaron como tres minutos discutiendo hasta que decidieron irse todos se estaba yendo excepto

Kagome: Inuyasha ahí que hacer algo

Inuyasha: pero que, que hacemos cantamos

Kagome: claro cantar ponte a tocar el piano de acuerdo – el asintió

(la siguiente escena es Violetta: Momento Musical – Los Alumnos del Studio cantan Juntos busquen en YouTube)

Inuyasha:

Si hay duda,  
no hay duda.  
La única verdad está en tu corazón.

Miroku e Inuyasha:  
Si hay duda,  
no hay duda.  
Se hace claro el camino,  
llegare a mi destino.

Kagome:

Algo suena en mí,  
algo suena en vos.  
Es tan distinto y fantástico.  
Suena distinto,  
baila tu corazón.  
Mueve tu cuerpo, muévelo

Todos:

Encuentro todo en mi música  
porque estoy siempre bailando.  
Yo necesito que mi música  
me diga que estoy buscando,  
buscando en mí. 

Miroku:  
Si hay duda,  
no hay duda.

Shippo:  
La única verdad está en tu corazón.  
Si hay duda,  
no hay duda.

Inuyasha:  
Se hace claro el camino,  
llegare a mi destino.

Kagome:  
Algo suena en mi,  
algo suena en vos.

Sango:  
Es tan distinto y fantástico.

Ayame:  
Suena distinto,  
baila tu corazón.

Ayame y Sango:  
Mueve tu cuerpo, muévelo.

Todos:  
Encuentro todo en mi música  
porque estoy siempre bailando.  
Yo necesito que mi música  
me diga que estoy buscando,  
buscando en mí.

Kagome: chicos este es nuestro sueño y el sueño de muchos chicos más que no van a lograr graduarse aquí por una cosa del pasado, nosotros somos los que tenemos mayor edad aquí somos una familia y en las familias se ayudan, sé que si nosotros nos unimos podemos hacer que la escuela no cierre, ahora díganme estamos juntos en esto

Todos: SI

Continuara….


	38. Chapter 38

Kagome: chicos este es nuestro sueño y el sueño de muchos chicos más que no van a lograr graduarse aquí por una cosa del pasado, nosotros somos los que tenemos mayor edad aquí somos una familia y en las familias se ayudan, sé que si nosotros nos unimos podemos hacer que la escuela no cierre, ahora díganme estamos juntos en esto

Todos: SI

Continuara….

En la clase de Angie, en la sala de demostración…

Angie: bien chicos, los siguientes en cantar son Inuyasha y Koga pasen al escenario y canten su canción – los dos asintieron y obedecieron

(la siguiente escena es Violetta: Euforia en Ingles (Temp 2 Capitulo 29) busquen en YouTube)

Inuyasha:

I know where I want to go

Already have clearly mean

Koga:

It is a state that does me good

Come at once and you'll understand me

Inuyasha:

Now it's your turn

Now you are clear that you say?

Koga:

It is joy and wellness

They will be competing on superstars

Inuyasha y Koga:

You feel the energy

That good company

Feels stage

And the cry necessary

Euphoria gives glory

Shout! people shout

Sing! feel the euphoria

Because we want to sing well!

Euphoria gives glory

Shout! people shout

Sing! feel the euphoria

Because we want to sing well!

Angie: muy bien chicos me gustó mucho, los siguientes son Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Kanna y Shippo suban al escenario y canten

(la siguiente escena es Violetta: Cami y los chicos cantan Ser Mejor en inglés busquen en YouTube)

Ayame:

Read and decide that today it is possible

Los cinco:  
it is now possible

Ayame:  
and in every thought I become

Los cinco:  
uh I become

Ayame:  
to imagine that there are thousands 

Los cinco:

that there are thousands

Ayame:  
and the dream begins to grow

Los cinco:  
Take my hand, come here  
the rest will your heart  
there is nothing you can not get  
If flying high

There are dreams, colors  
no better or worse  
just love, love, love and a thousand songs  
Oh

There are no races, no reasons  
no better, no worse  
just love, love, love and a thousand options  
be

Ayame:  
We will be able to sing  
And unite the voices  
we will be able to achieve  
remove the pain  
and now take a deep breath  
because together we will change the world

Los cinco:  
There are dreams, colors  
no better, no worse  
just love, love, love and a thousand songs  
Oh

There are no races, no reasons  
no better, no worse  
just love, love, love and a thousand options  
be

There are dreams, colors  
no better or worse  
just love, love, love and a thousand songs  
Oh

There are no races, no reasons  
no better, no worse  
just love, love, love and a thousand options  
be

There are songs  
To be better  
To be better.

Angie: chicos si que me impresionaron estuvo muy linda su canción, muy bien ahora las ultimas Kagome y Kagura pasen al escenario y canten

(la siguiente escena que viene es Violetta And Ludmila Sing 'I Love You' busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

No good if you do not know if I am wrong

If not speak, do not know if silenced;

Kagura:

What is this I feel within me so,

Today I wonder if love is so ...

Kagome y Kagura.

While something I talk about you,

Kagome:

While something growing in me,

Kagome y Kagura

I found the answers to my loneliness

Now I know that you live is to dream.

Now I know that the earth is the sky,

I love you,

I love you.

What I have in your arms and not afraid,

I love you,

I love you.

That you miss me with your eyes,

I believe,

I think ...

I love you,

I love you ...

Now I know that the earth is the sky ...

I love you,

I love you ...

Kagura:

No good if you do not know if I am wrong

Kagome:

If not speak, do not know if silenced

Angie: chicas su presentación me encanto – toco la campana del recreo – bueno chicos pueden salir

Las horas se fueron pasando y también los días, día lunes al día siguiente, 7:25 a.m., en la cafetería…

Kagome: chicos ya tengo una idea de cómo salvar a la escuela

Sango: entonces dinos de una vez

Kagome: una presentación

Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha: QUE

Shippo: Kagome para una presentación se necesita un auditorio

Kagome: exacto además tenemos el auditorio de la escuela

Miroku: es verdad solo faltarían escoger las canciones

Inuyasha: tendrían que ser las canciones que tuvieron más vistas

Ayame: eso lo tenemos que hablar con Marotti ya que el sabe de todo eso

Kagome: pues vamos de una vez

Después de cinco minutos en la sala de grabación…

Marotti: me agrada la idea chicos

Kagome: en verdad

Marotti: si miren justamente la producción y yo estábamos viendo que canciones eran las más vistas y estas son, están en este sobre ábranlo con sus demás compañeros y cuando se decidan por las canciones me buscan, nos vemos – se fue

Después de cinco minutos en el salón de 4 – C…

Kagome: de acuerdo ahora que ya estamos todos – abrió el sobre – bien estas son las canciones, bien chicos ahí que organizarnos

Sango: es cierto miren las canción más vista es…Hoy Somos Mas

Shippo: entonces Kagome deberá de cantar esa canción

Kagura: y porque ella, yo puedo cantarla yo obtendría más publico

Kagome: está bien que importa Kagura tu cantas Hoy Somos Mas

Ayame: la siguiente canción es Yo Soy Así

Koga: perfecto esa canción la cantamos mi hermosa y yo

Inuyasha: oye Lobo Apestoso Kagome no es tu hermosa

Kagome: ya dejen de pelear, la siguiente canción

Inuyasha: la siguiente canción es Soy Mi Mejor Momento

Kagome: esa la canto yo, la que sigue

Miroku: la siguiente es Euforia esa la cantamos todos

Kanna: la que sigue es Peligrosamente Bellas

Kagura: ahí genial esa la cantamos Kanna y yo

Kagome: ahora todos están de acuerdo

Todos: SI

Inuyasha: entonces hay que comenzar a ensayar

Los chicos se pusieron a ensayar todos los días hasta que al fin ya todo les salía bien, los días se fueron…

En ese tiempo Inuyasha y Kagome ya volvían a ser la pareja de antes pero aun no eran novios, de igual forma Inuyasha seguía teniendo celos de Koga pero ya no tantos como antes…

Ayame seguía sufriendo por su amor no correspondido y Koga la seguía tratando mas, Shippo ya no estaba tan triste por lo de Kanna, Kagura seguía tratando a Kanna como su esclava, entre Sango y Miroku ya no había nada ya que siempre que Miroku se quería disculpar Sango lo miraba y se daba cuenta que estaba coqueteando con una chica…

Ya había pasado un mes, llego el día 4 de Agosto el día de la presentación de los chicos, 2:30 p.m., en el auditorio de la escuela HSM que de por si estaba lleno, en el escenario…

Marotti: YA COMENZO LA PRESENTACION DE SUS CANCIONES FAVORITAS Y ESTO COMIENSA ASI – salió del escenario

(la siguiente canción y la escena es Violetta – Video Musical Euforia busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Ya sé dónde quiero ir 

Sango:

Ya tengo claro que quiero decir 

Ayame:

Es un estado que me hace bien 

Las tres:

Viene de golpe y me vas a entender 

Inuyasha:

Ahora te toca a ti 

Miroku:

Ya tienes claro que debes decir? 

Kagura:

Es alegría y es de bienestar

Van compitiendo en ser superstars

Todos:

Ya siento la energía  
Que buena compañía  
Se siente el escenario  
Y el grito necesario

Euforia te da la gloria  
¡Grita! la gente grita  
¡Canta! siente la euforia  
¡Por que así queremos cantar!

Euforia te da la gloria  
¡Grita! la gente grita  
¡Canta! siente la euforia  
¡Por que así queremos cantar!

Koga:

Mi talento me hace ser quien soy 

Kanna:

Y esa euforia nace en mi interior 

Shippo:

Cuando me llega el tiempo de cantar 

Los tres:

Ya no hay quien me pare  
¡Quiero disfrutar!

Todos:

Ya siento la energía  
Que buena compañía  
Se siente el escenario  
Y el grito necesario

Euforia te da la gloria  
¡Grita! la gente grita  
¡Canta! siente la euforia  
¡Por que así queremos cantar!

Euforia te da la gloria  
¡Grita! la gente grita  
¡Canta! siente la euforia  
¡Por que así queremos cantar!

Euforia te da la gloria  
¡Grita! la gente grita  
¡Canta! siente la euforia  
¡Por que así queremos cantar!

Marotti: ME ENCANTO LA CANCION Y AHORA VIENE SU CANCION PREFERIDA HOY SOMOS MAS PERO CANTADA POR KAGURA VEAMOSLA – salió del escenario

(la siguiente escena y canción es Violetta – Ludmila canta Hoy Somos mas busquen en YouTube)

Kagura:

Valió la pena todo hasta aquí  
porque al menos te conocí

Valió la pena lo que vivimos  
lo que soñamos  
lo que conseguimos

Valió la pena, pude entender  
que cada historia es una razón

Para estar juntos, para creer  
para que suene nuestra canción

hoy somos tantos, hoy somos más  
hoy más que nunca

¡Puedo volar!

Todo vuelve comenzar  
Juntos, sin mirar atrás  
Siente, sueña como yo  
Vive, tu destino es hoy

Sabes, cuál es la verdad  
¡Es el latido de tu corazón!  
¡Sabes que lo puedes escuchar!  
...¡Junto al mío!

Junto al mío!

Yo se que puedo confiar en mí,  
Quien soy ahora ya descubrí

El mundo es casi perfecto ya  
y casi todo es mi realidad

No tengo miedo ya se quien soy,  
se lo que busco y a donde voy...

Todo vuelve comenzar  
Juntos, sin mirar atrás  
Siente, sueña como yo  
Vive, tu destino es hoy

Sabes, cuál es la verdad  
¡Es el latido de tu corazón!  
¡Sabes que lo puedes escuchar!  
...¡Junto al mío!

Todo vuelve a comenzar  
Juntos sin mirar atrás  
Siente, sueña como yo  
Vive...

Valió la pena  
Todo hasta aquí.

Marotti: MUY BIEN ESTUBO FANTASTICA LA CANCION AHORA REGRESAMOS DESPUES DE LOS COMERCIALES

Después de cinco minutos, en el escenario…

Marotti: YA REGRESAMOS Y AHORA VIENEN KAGURA Y KANNA QUE NOS CANTAN PELIGROSAMENTE BELLAS VEAMOSLAS – salió del escenario

(la siguiente canción es Violetta: Peligrosamente Bellas busquen en YouTube)

Kagura:

Aunque no quieran, caen poco a poco  
con mis encantos yo los puedo dominar  
de mi no se pueden escapar

Kanna:  
cuando me miran, van quedando bobos  
se paralizan pues yo soy espectacular  
de mi no se pueden escapar 

Kagura y Kanna:  
esta tarea no es rutina  
nosotras somos genuinas  
ahora quien quien ganara

Irresistibles, siempre tan fabulosas  
increíbles, bonitas, muy hermosas  
divertidas y peligrosamente bellas  
bellas somos bellas

Irresistibles, siempre tan fabulosas  
increíbles, bonitas, muy hermosas  
divertidas y peligrosamente bellas  
bellas somos bellas

Kanna:  
los hipnotizo con mi pelo largo 

Kagura:

con mi perfume los hechizo sin hablar

Kanna y Kagura:  
de mi no pueden escapar

esta tarea no es rutina  
nosotras somos genuinas  
ahora quien, quien ganara

Irresistibles, siempre tan fabulosas  
increíbles, bonitas, muy hermosas  
divertidas y peligrosamente bellas  
bellas somos bellas

Irresistibles, siempre tan fabulosas  
increíbles, bonitas, muy hermosas  
divertidas y peligrosamente bellas  
bellas somos bellas

yo soy la unica, enloqueces con mi musica  
divas en acción, somos pura diversion  
uuoh oh oh  
y somos pura diversion

Irresistibles, siempre tan fabulosas  
increíbles, bonitas, muy hermosas  
divertidas y peligrosamente bellas  
bellas somos bellas

Irresistibles, siempre tan fabulosas  
increíbles, bonitas, muy hermosas  
divertidas y peligrosamente bellas  
bellas somos bellas

Marotti: ME ENCANTO LA CANCION, AHORA VIENE LA ESTRELLA MAS GRANDE ELLA ES KAGOME HIGURASHI QUE NOS CANTA SOY MI MEJOR MOMENTO VEAMOSLA – salió del escenario

(la siguiente canción es Violetta: Video Musical Soy Mi Mejor Momento busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Es seguro que me oíste hablar  
de lo que se puede hacer,  
de la magia que tiene cantar  
y de ser quien quieres ser  
Ya no importa qué pueda pasar,  
sino lo que tú has de hacer,  
el color que uses al pintar,  
lo que pienses y el pincel

Sé que existen duendes y hadas  
y que intentar es mejor que nada  
No te detengas, no guardes nada  
Vuela más alto y verás

Voy donde sopla el viento  
Hoy digo lo que siento  
Soy mi mejor momento  
y donde quiera yo voy

Es seguro que me oíste hablar  
Vale más ser que tener  
De soñar, de amor y de caer  
Levantarse y renacer

Sé que existen duendes y hadas  
y que intentar es mejor que nada  
No te detengas, no guardes nada  
Vuela más alto y verás

Voy donde sopla el viento  
Hoy digo lo que siento  
Soy mi mejor momento  
y donde quiera yo voy

Voy donde sopla el viento  
Hoy digo lo que siento  
Soy mi mejor momento  
y donde quiera yo voy

Voy donde sopla el viento  
Hoy digo lo que siento  
Soy mi mejor momento  
y donde quiera yo voy

Voy donde sopla el viento  
Hoy digo lo que siento  
Soy mi mejor momento  
y donde quiera yo voy

Ohu, oh, oh

Y donde quiera yo voy

Marotti: AHÍ NO PUEDE SER CASI LLORO DE LA EMOCION CON ESA CANCION SI SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES ELLA ES KAGOME HIGURASHI, BUENO ESTA PRESENTACION CASI YA TERMINA PERO FALTA UNA CANCION PERO POR AHORA NOS VAMOS A COMERCIALES Y DESPUES VOLVEMOS

En el camerino de las chicas…

Sango: Kagome no te sientes nerviosa

Kagome: ¿Por qué?

Ayame: por la canción Yo Soy Así la otra vez que la cantaste terminaste besando a Koga

Kagome: pero eso fue casualidad ya hable con Koga y no nos vamos a besar

Después de cuatro minutos a los costados del escenario…

Koga: preciosa – dijo acercándose a Kagome – sabes ya no aguanto las ganas de cantar junto a ti

Kagome: creo que los mismo digo – dijo con sonrisa falsa

Inuyasha: - se acercó a Kagome - no te preocupes Kagome no pienses en este lobo y has como si cantaras conmigo de acuerdo

Kagome: si lo intentare – los dos se sonrieron

En el escenario…

Marotti: YA REGRESAMOS CON LA ULTIMA CANCION QUE ES YO SOY ASI QUE LA CANTAN KOGA Y KAGOME VEAMOSLOS – salió del escenario

(la cancion que sigue el Violetta y Diego cantan Yo Soy Asi Capitulo 20 busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Escucha y siente

Sube el volumen vas a enloquecer

Koga:

Entiende y siente

De corazones rotos soy el rey

Yo soy el rey

Yo soy el rey oh

Kagome y Koga:

Escucha mi canción oh

Kagome:

Lo que dicta el corazon oh

Koga:

Dime el ritmo ponte a bailar oh

Que te hace especial

Kagome y Koga:

Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Koga:

Mis pies que se mueve al compás

Se que no lo puedes evitar

Kagome:

Es como sin alas volara

Kagome y Koga:

Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Kagome:

Y es que yo soy asi

Mi vida es alocada

Siento que voy a mil

Contigo todo cambia

Koga:

Y es que yo soy así

Con solo una mirada

Vas a quedar de mi

Por siempre enamorada

Kagome:

Escucha y siente

Mil mariposas hay dentro de mi

Si te acercas asi

Koga:

Entiende y siente

Estoy aquí

La fiesta va a empezar

Va a empezar

La fiesta va a empezar

Kagome y Koga:

Escucha mi canción oh

Kagome:

Lo que dicta el corazon oh

Koga:

Dime el ritmo ponte a bailar oh

Que te hace especial

Kagome y Koga:

Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Koga:

Mis pies que se mueve al compás

Se que no lo puedes evitar

Kagome:

Es como sin alas volara

Kagome y Koga:

Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Kagome:

Y es que yo soy asi

Mi vida es alocada

Siento que voy a mil

Contigo todo cambia

Koga:

Y es que yo soy así

Con solo una mirada

Vas a quedar de mi

Por siempre enamorada

Oye muñeca

Yo soy asi

Pregunta por hay

Pero contigo

Kagome: - se imagino a Inuyasha

Todo cambia

Cuando te acercas ami

Koga:-Kagome piensa que es Inuyasha-

Tus ojos me hacen sentir

Que estoy volando , volando

Kagome:

Tu presencia

mi mundo completa

Koga:-Kagome se da cuenta que es Koga no Inuyasha-

te haré mi princesa

Hoy con un Beso

Escucha mi canción oh

Mis pies se mueven al compás

Se que no lo puedes evitar

Kagome:

Es como sin alas volara

Kagome y Koga:

Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Kagome:

Y es que yo soy así

Mi vida es alocada

Siento que voy a mil

Contigo todo cambia

Koga:

Y es que yo soy así

Con solo una mirada

Vas a quedar de mi

Por siempre enamorada

Kagome:

Y es que yo soy así

Mi vida es alocada

Siento que voy a mil

Contigo todo cambia

Koga:

Y es que yo soy así

Con solo una mirada

Vas a quedar de mi

Por siempre enamorada

Al final de la canción Kagome no piso bien y se estaba cayendo ero Koga la atrapo los dos quedaron muy apegados entonces Koga la beso un beso el cual Kagome no correspondió, Kagome se separo al instante de Koga y miro a Inuyasha estaba enojado y se fue Kagome comenzó a perseguirlo y Koga la persiguió a ella

Detrás del escenario…

Kagome:-miro a Ayame y Sango- chicas donde esta Inuyasha

Sango: se fue

Ayame: Kagome al final terminaste besando a Koga como al otra vez

Kagome: que – confundida – chicas yo no bese a Koga

Koga: Bonita felicitaciones la canción estuvo maravillosa

Kagome: que hiciste Koga, porque me besaste

Koga: yo te he besado tu te me has lanzado encima pensé que eso querias

Kagome: sabes que eres imposible – se fue

Kagome lo busco en la azotea pero no estaba lo busco por toda la escuela pero no lo encontró, en los pasadizos de la escuela…

Kagome: chicas no lo encontré

Sango: tranquila Kagome

Ayame: mira capaz Miroku y Shippo sepan algo

Kagome: Shippo, Miroku han visto a Inuyasha – dijo acercándosele a ellos

Shippo: no, no sabemos

Miroku: aunque seguro no quera aparecer después de que besaste a Koga

Sango: ya Miroku no ayudas mucho

Koga: Hermosa, podemos hablar – dijo acercándosele

Kagome: no tengo nada que hablar contigo – dijo yéndose

Koga: es que quiero una explicación

Kagome: quieres una explicación, de que, Inuyasha está enojado conmigo por tu culpa

Koga: como no va a esta enojado si me has plantado un beso

Kagome: Koga no quiero hablar mas contigo

Koga: pero me has besado

Kagome: NO TE BESE KOGA QUE NO ENTIERNDES NO TE BESE, DEJA DE MOLESTARME QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE YA NO TE AMO DESDE HACE AÑOS TU ESFUERSO POR "RECUPERARME" ES IMPOSIBLE, ASI QUE ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ YO NO TE BESE – se fue

Después de cinco minutos, en la azotea, en un banco…

Koga: Preciosa – se sento junto a ella

Kagome: que quieres Koga – dijo enojada

Koga: lo siento

Kagome: que cosa – dijo confundida

Koga: lo siento en verdad no creí que la bestia se enojaría tanto

Kagome: pero Koga no debistes besarme tu sabias que Inuyasha y yo estábamos retomando nuestra relación porque lo hicistes

Koga: Hermosa yo en verdad te amo y pienso que nos podemos…

Kagome: dar otra oportunidad, lo siento Koga pero no esto ya no es como antes yo solo te quiero como un amigo

Koga: si quieres que solo sea tu amigo lo seré Kagome

Kagome: que me acabas de llamar por mi nombre – dijo confundida

Koga: si, si en verdad quieres a Inuyasha yo debo de entenderlo Kagome si quieres lo llamo y le digo que todo fue mi culpa

Kagome: en verdad Koga no me estás haciendo una broma

Koga: te lo aseguro

Kagome: gracias Koga

Koga: pero eso si Kagome yo aun voy a seguir con la esperanza pero ya no te voy a llamar hermosa, ni preciosa y ni bonita a y no te voy a besar

Kagome: igualmente gracias Koga

El día sábado y domingo pasaron, llego el lunes, en la azotea…

Kagome: INUYASHA – corrió hacia él y lo miro a los ojos – Inuyasha te juro que lo de Koga fue casualidad yo me caí y…

Inuyasha: Kagome ya no importa yo te creo – él le sonrió

Kagome: en verdad – el asintió – gracias Inuyasha – lo abrazo y después se separó – y dime como te distes cuenta de que fue casualidad porque te conozco sé que no me creerías tan fácil – los dos se rieron

Inuyasha: lo descubrí después de ver el video de la canción vi cuando te caites y ese lobo apestoso te beso

Kagome: sabes me agrada esa confianza tuya en mi

Inuyasha: si y sabes lo que me agradaría a mi – los dos se estaban acercándose más y más hasta que…- AHÍ ODIOSA CAMPANA

Kagome: ya Inuyasha no le digas eso a la campana

Inuyasha: Kagome iba a ser nuestro primer beso después de tanto tiempo y esa campana tonta lo arruina

Kagome: ya deja de gritar y vamos al salón de una vez

En la clase de Angie, en la sala de música, 9:45 a.m.….

Angie: muy bien chicos les voy a dejar una tarea ya que saben sobre cómo componer una canción en ingles ahora quiero que traigan de una canción cual quiera un Remix de esa canción pero en ingles esa tarea va a ser en parejas y las parejas son…- comenzó a decir nombres hasta que al final- y Miroku y Kagome – toco la campana – bueno chicos ahora se pueden retirar la tare es para el lunes así que ya saben

En la sala de música…

Kagome: ahí Miroku que bueno que te encuentro necesitamos hablar sobre la canción

Miroku: es cierto tenemos que hacer un remix de una canción

Kagome: si ten – le dio un montón de hojas – esas son canciones en inglés que yo compuse escoge cualquiera y esa es a la que le hacemos el remix

Miroku: wau aquí ahí como diez canciones tanto compones

Kagome: bueno solamente ahí tres canciones nuevas porque las demás ya las había compuesto, dime cual escojes

Miroku: esta – le dio la hoja – se llama Male It Shine no

Kagome: si esta canción fue la primera canción que yo cante en la escuela

Miroku: en verdad – ella asintió - a es cierto tu antes estudiabas acá no

Kagome: si desde que tenía quince años

Miroku: enserio entonces tienes mas historia en la escuela – ella asintió – cuéntamela pues Kagome

Kagome: ahí ya después Miroku, mira mañana nos juntamos en el recreo para ver lo del sonido de acuerdo – el asintió – bueno entonces ya me voy, nos vemos

Miroku: Make It Shine esa canción se me hace conocida pero de donde – se puso a pensar

Inuyasha: Hola Miroku – dijo mientras entraba

Miroku: Hola Inuyasha – dijo aun pensando y distraído

Inuyasha: en que piensas

Miroku: en Kagome – sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo

Inuyasha: QUE – dijo celoso

Miroku: no, no como tu crees si no que Kagome me dijo que su primera canción en la escuela fue Make It Shine y esa canción se me hace conocida

Inuyasha: Make It Shine, es verdad yo también la he oído pero no me cuerdo en donde

Miroku: que te parece si lo buscamos por internet en la sala de computo – el asintió y los dos se fueron

En la sala de computo, Miroku e Inuyasha estaban sentados buscando algo por internet en una laptop, de pronto aparecen Ayame y Shippo y se le acercan a Miroku e Inuyasha…

Ayame y Shippo: Hola Miroku, Hola Inuyasha

Miroku e Inuyasha: Hola

Ayame: que buscan chicos

Miroku: una canción

Shippo: que canción

Inuyasha: Make It Shine

Ayame: esa canción se me hace familiar…¡A ya se de dónde!, esa canción fue la canción de la presentación de inicio de clases hace seis años si no me equivoco

Miroku: ya encontré el video – dio enter y el video comenzó a correr

Video:

(El video es Victoria Justice - Make it Shine Official Video with Lyrics [HD] [HQ] busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Here I am  
Once again  
Felling lost but now and then

I breath it in  
To let it go

And you don't know where you are now  
Or what it would come to  
If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how  
You bust in the moment  
You disappear

You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right

Cause you know that if your living  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination

In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine

You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right

Cause you know that if your living  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination

In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine

Fin del video

Todos se quedaron boqueiabiertos, toco la campana y se fueron al salón…a la hora de salida en la escuela hubo una formación en el jardín…

Antonio: BUENO SUPONGO QUE TODOS SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE LA FORMACION BUENO PUES LES RESPONDERE, HACE UN MES LA ESCUELA ESTABA EN QUIEBRA HIBAMOS A CERRAR Y ESTE HIBA A SER EL ULTIMO AÑO DE LA ESCUELA PERO NO PORQUE LOS ALUMNOS QUE YA VAN HACER FUTUROS GRADUADOS HICIERON UNA PRESENTACION LA CUAL FUE NUMERO UNO EN REATING GRACIAS A ELLOS LA ESCUELA SE HA SALVADO APLAUSOS – todos aplaudieron felices y emocionados

Al día siguiente, 7:35 a.m., en el jardín de la escuela, en un banco…

Inuyasha: adivina quien soy – dijo tapándole los ojos a Kagome

Kagome: no sé...mmm…Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: que enserio – dijo destapándole los ojos y sentándose junto a ella

Kagome: claro que no tonto

Inuyasha: ahí que importa, oye Kagome desde cuando estudias tu aquí

Kagome: desde que tenía quince aunque que viniera aquí fue un accidente

Shippo: cuéntalo de una vez Kagome – dijo Shippo desde los arbustos

Ayame, Sango y Miroku:-estaban al costado de Shippo- CALLATE SHIPPO

Kagome: ahí chicos esta bien les voy a contar como llegue a la escuela vengan siéntense con nosotros – todos asintieron y se sentaron junto a ella e Inuyasha – bueno ahora ya les voy a contar todo comenzó cuando…

_Recuerdo de Kagome…_

_Hace seis años era el mes de febrero el día 28, en la mansión Higurashi, en la sala…_

_Kikyo: KAGOME VEN ACA – dijo entrando a la sala _

_Kagome:-apareció en la sala- Hola Kikyo que bueno que ya volviste de la escuela como te fue_

_Kikyo: pésimo soy la cantante principal_

_Kagome: y eso no es bueno_

_Kikyo: claro que no dicen que tengo que componer una canción con el odioso de Axel_

_Kagome: no sabía que Axel estuviera en tu salón_

_Kikyo: pues si lo está desde el primer grado ahí es un odioso_

_Kagome: ni me lo digas a mi_

_Kikyo: ahí como sea tu vas a componer la canción con el_

_Kagome: que pero yo porque si yo no estudio en ese escuela de engreídos_

_Kikyo: oye tonta cállate y solo compón_

_Kagome: esta bien como digas_

_Kikyo: de acuerdo él va a venir a las 3 falta una hora así que los dos se ponen a componer_

_Kagome: esta bien_

_Después de una hora, en la entrada de la puerta…_

_Kagome: YO VOY – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abrió – Axel…_

_Axel: Kagome…_

_Kagome: ehmm…pasa_

_Axel: si claro – los dos se dirigieron a la sala_

_En la sala…_

_Kikyo: Axel que bueno que ya llegaste_

_Axel: y desde cuando estas de tan buen humor Kikyo_

_Kikyo: desde ahora, bueno ahora yo me voy al centro comercial y tu ponte a componer con mi primita Kagome - se fue_

_Axel: Kagome te puedo hacer una pregunta_

_Kagome: si claro dime_

_Axel: como haces para soportar a alguien como Kikyo_

_Kagome: solo la ignoro – los dos se rieron_

_Axel: hace años que no nos reíamos juntos_

_Kagome: ehmm porque no comenzamos a componer_

_Axel: claro_

_Los dos nos pusimos a componer la canción para Kikyo ya que la presentación de inicio de clases era el 2 de Marzo…llego el 2 de Marzo, en la escuela a las 8:45 p.m. la única que faltaba cantar era Kikyo, de repente en todo el auditorio se escuchó un grito desde los camerinos, a mí me llamaron para que fuera a ver a Kikyo…entre a los camerinos y vi a Kikyo con mucha gente a su costado también vi a una doctora que le estaba revisando la lengua…_

_Kagome: Que Paso Que Tiene Kikyo – dije acercándome a ella_

_Doctora: a la señorita Kikyo se le ha inflamado la lengua por tomar un jugo de una planta muy rara no puede cantar_

_Antonio: esto no puede ser ahora como conseguiremos un remplazo para Kikyo_

_Kikyo: y…o…p…u…e…d…o…s…a…l…i…r…y…a…m…e…- lo decía hablando con voz muy baja y entre cortada_

_Doctora: deje de hablar señorita Kikyo o si no se pondrá peor su voz_

_Antonio: es imposible que ella salga ahora alguien díganme si sabe la coreografía y la letra de la canción de Kikyo_

_Axel: Yo Se Kagome Su Prima Puede Salir – dijo señalándome_

_Kagome: QUE, AXEL TU ESTAS LOCO YO NI SIQUIERA ESTUDIO AQUÍ_

_Antonio: te sabes la coreografía – yo asentí – la letra de la canción – volví a asentir – entonces pónganle un vestido y maquíllenla que sale en cinco minutos – se fue_

_Kagome: QUE NO YO NI LOCA – comencé a correr hacia la puerta pero…_

_Axel:-me cargo como un costal y me sentó – no tú te quedas aquí y cantas de acuerdo – yo no respondí enojada – tomare eso como un sí, así que ahora ¡Chicas Cámbienla! - se fue_

_Después de cinco minutos, en el escenario…_

_Kagome: no sueltamente, sueltamente – decía mientras Axel me empujaba hacia el escenario, cuando llegue al centro el se fue hacia el lugar de la banda y comenzó a sonar la música…-_

_(El video es__Victoria Justice - Make it Shine Official Video with Lyrics [HD] [HQ] busquen en YouTube)_

_Kagome:_

_Here I am__  
__Once again__  
__Felling lost but now and then___

_I breath it in__  
__To let it go___

_And you don't know where you are now__  
__Or what it would come to__  
__If only somebody could hear___

_When you figure out how__  
__You bust in the moment__  
__You disappear___

_You don't have to be afraid__  
__To put your dream in action__  
__Your never gonna fade__  
__You'll be the main attraction___

_Not a fantasy__  
__Just remember me__  
__When it turns out right___

_Cause you know that if your living__  
__Your imagination__  
__Tomorrow you'll__  
__Be everybody's fascination___

_In my victory__  
__Just remember me__  
__When I make it shine___

_You don't have to be afraid__  
__To put your dream in action__  
__Your never gonna fade__  
__You'll be the main attraction___

_Not a fantasy__  
__Just remember me__  
__When it turns out right___

_Cause you know that if your living__  
__Your imagination__  
__Tomorrow you'll__  
__Be everybody's fascination___

_In my victory__  
__Just remember me__  
__When I make it shine_

_Toda la gente comenzo a apaludir y silvar, el telon se comenzó a cerrar…._

_Antonio: ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto_

_Kagome: yo Kagome Higurashi_

_Antonio: te gustaría estudiar aquí_

_Kagome: enserio…pero yo no soy muy buena cantando_

_Todos: ESTAS BROMEANDO_

_Axel: Kagome cantas excelente acepta_

_Kagome: está bien acepto estudiar aquí_

_Y así fue como ingrese a la escuela, primero iba a entrar a su salón pero me tomaron una prueba de entrada donde en todo me saque 20 los profesores se impresionaron y por eso me pusieron en un grado más avanzado por eso estuve en el salón de Sesshomaru…_

Kagome: y eso es todo – toco la campana – mejor vámonos al salón de una vez

En la hora del recreo, 10:24 a.m.…

Kagome: me encanto el sonido Miroku – dijo sacándose los audífonos

Miroku: enserio, que bueno no sabía si te agradaría

Kagome: pues me fascino – dijo sonriéndole – y Miroku como vas con Sango

Miroku: pues mal siempre le pido que regresemos pero…

Kagome: pero cuando le dices eso ella te ve coqueteando con una chica verdad

Miroku: si es que no puedo dejar de hacer eso

Kagome: pues tienes que controlarte, bueno Miroku me voy te parece si mañana nos juntamos a las 9 para hablar de los cambios de la letra

Miroku: de acuerdo chau Kagome

Kagome: chau – se fue

Al día siguiente, 10:00 a.m., en la sala de música…

Kagome: entonces esta decidido esta es la nueva letra

Miroku: sip – los dos se sonrieron – quieres cantar algo

Kagome: ¿como que?

Miroku: ehmm no se…Voy Por Ti

Kagome: de acuerdo

(la siguiente escena es Violetta: Momento Musical – El dúo de Violetta y Tomas busquen en YouTube)

Miroku:

Es por lo menos que parezco  
invisible  
y solo yo entiendo lo que me  
hiciste  
mírame bien, dime quien es el  
mejor

cerca de ti, irresistible  
una actuación, poco  
creíble  
mírame bien, dime quien es  
el mejor

Miroku y Kagome:  
Hablemos de una vez  
yo te veo pero tú no ves  
en esta historia todo está al revés  
no me importa esta vez voy por  
ti

Hablemos de una vez  
siempre cerca tuyo estaré  
aunque no me veas, mírame  
no me importa vez, voy por  
ti...

Inuyasha:-desde la puerta- interrumpo algo – dijo con un tono de celos

Kagome: ehmm, no solo estábamos cantando

Miroku: si no te preocupes amigo

Inuyasha:- comenzó a acercarse a Kagome- yo preocuparme porque "amigo" – dijo y abrazo desde la cintura a Kagome- "amigo" te importaría si me dejas a solas con Kagome

Miroku: esta bien Inuyasha, pero tranquilo yo no me interesaría en Kagome para mi ella esta prohibida – dijo y se fue

Inuyasha: ESO ESPERO – grito

Kagome:-se zafo de los brazos de Inuyasha- ahí Inuyasha tu te pasa como vas a tener celos de Miroku

Inuyasha: lo siento Kagome pero no me puedes pedir que no tenga celos cuando veo a alguien con la chica que amo

Kagome: está bien te perdono – lo beso en la mejilla

Inuyasha: sabes dónde quiero un beso

Kagome: no me digas en la nariz – él lo negó con la cabeza – en la frente – volvió a negar

Inuyasha: en los labios – los dos se estaban acercando mas y mas hasta que…toco la campana – MALDITA CAMPANA TE DETESTO

Kagome: ya Inuyasha

Inuyasha: es que Kagome odio esa campana ya van dos veces que nos interrumpe

Kagome: ya que importa las cosas pasan por algo no

En la cafetería…

Miroku: Sango por favor

Sango: no Miroku hasta coqueteas con Kagome que te pasa

Miroku: no lo se Sango

Sango: Miroku no voy a regresar contigo hasta que cambies – se fue

Los días fueron pasando, llego el día viernes, en la hora de salida, en los pasadizos…

Ayame: Sango en verdad no piensas volver con Miroku

Sango: no

Kagome: pero desde que terminaron el para triste

Sango: pero no lo esta cuando coquetea, chicas ya no ahí que hablar de eso mejor

Ayame: de acuerdo, oye entonces Kagome vamos a tu casa para la pijamada no

Kagome: si claro hace mucho que no hacemos una pijamada

En otro pasadizo…

Inuyasha: entonces quieres que hagamos una pijamada

Miroku: si sería divertido que dices tú Shippo

Shippo: pero Miroku las pijamadas no son de las chicas

Miroku: ahí como sea quieren sí o no

Inuyasha y Shippo: si

Inuyasha: bueno ya que aceptamos la pijamada va a ser en mi casa hoy de acuerdo – los dos asintieron

En la noche 8:15 p.m., en la mansión Higurashi, habitación de Kagome…

Sango: bueno Kagome nosotras ya te contamos nuestras historias

Ayame: es cierto ya te contamos nuestra vida entera

Sango y Ayame: ahora te toca a ti

Kagome: de acuerdo que quieren saber de mi

Ayame: yo comienzo Sango – Sango asintió - ya yo quiero saber quien fue el primer chico de quien te enamoraste

Sango: Ayame eso ya lo sabemos fue Leon

Kagome: no Sango, no fue Leon

Ayame: ya vez lo sabia Kagome nos dijo que Leon fue su primer enamorado

Sango: entonces Kagome dinos quien fue el primer chico de quien te enamoraste

Kagome: solo se que se llama Mateo

Ayame: QUE, pero no sabes su apellido

Kagome: no, no lo se

Sango: pero Kagome ya pues cuéntanos tu historia con Mateo

Kagome: está bien todo comenzó cuando…

En la mansión Taiso, habitación de Inuyasha…

Shippo: oye Miroku te puedo hacer una pregunta – el asintió – porque eres tan mujeriego

Inuyasha: en verdad Miroku porque lo eres

Miroku: yo lo soy por una chica de la cual me enamore hace mucho

Shippo: y como se llama

Miroku: Valentina

Inuyasha: y porque eres tan mujeriego aun yo no entiendo

Miroku: el de ser mujeriego ahora tiene que ver con mi historia con Valentina

Shippo: pues cuéntanosla

Miroku: está bien todo comenzó cuando…

_Recuerdo de Miroku y Kagome…_

_Hace siete años, en Argentina, Buenos Aires, en la escuela internado más prestigioso de toda América que se llama el Camp, en el jardín…_

_El jardín de la escuela era muy extenso tenía muchas flores de todos colores _

_De repente una chica de piel tersa, cabello ondulado de color negro con marrón, ojos de color marrón, delgada y de catorce años caminaba entrando a la escuela pasando por el jardín cuando de pronto…_

_Un chico de cabello de color negro, ojos azules, muy guapo caminaba en dirección de salida de la escuela cuando de pronto…_

_Los dos se chocan haciendo que a la chica se le caiga un collar que llevaba en la mano, los dos se agachan para recoger el collar sus manos se tocan y los dos se miran a los ojos se quedan hipnotizados hasta que se paran sonrojados…_

_Chico: lo siento no me di cuenta por donde caminaba_

_Chica: no te preocupes_

_Chico: que maleducado soy, mi nombre es Mateo y el tuyo_

_Xxxx: VALENTINA VEN RAPIDO – dijo desde la entrada de la escuela una chica _

_Chica: lo siento pero nos vemos después Mateo – se fue _

_Chico: se llama Valentina…bonito nombre para una bonita chica_

_En los pasadizos de la escuela el Camp…_

_Xxxx: Valentina tengo que contarte algo_

_Valentina: claro dime Amaya_

_Amaya: no vamos a estar en el mismo salón_

_Valentina: qué pero porque_

_Amaya: es según el mes que naciste yo voy a estar en el 2-B y tu en el 2-A_

_Valentina: ahí que mal pero lo bueno que vamos a compartir habitación_

_Amaya: es cierto que te parece si nos vamos a instalar a nuestras habitaciones – ella asintió y se fueron a sus habitaciones_

_Después de dos días, el día lunes 10 de Marzo era el día de inicio de clases, en el jardín, Valentina caminaba en dirección a su salón estaba pasando por el jardín, Mateo pasaba por el jardín en dirección a su salón cuando de pronto…los dos se chocan pero no se caen…_

_Valentina: ahí lo siento no me di cuenta por donde caminaba – dijo sin darse cuenta quien era con quien choco_

_Mateo: como cuando nos conocimos verdad Valentina_

_Valentina: es cierto Mateo – dijo sonriendo_

_Mateo: te puedo hacer una pregunta_

_Valentina: si claro _

_Mateo: no quisieras tener una cita conmigo_

_Valentina: ehmm - se quedó en shock – lo siento Mateo no puedo es que quiero concentrarme mas en mis estudios – comenzó a caminar_

_Mateo: - camino a su costado – por favor Valentina acepta si – suplicando_

_Valentina: Mateo me alagas pero no lo siento_

_Desde ahí todos los días Mateo siguió insistiéndole a Valentina que tuviera una cita con ella, pasaron tres meses, en ese tiempo Mateo y Valentina aun no tenían citas pero poco a poco se conocieron mas ya que Mateo iba a cada rato al salón de Valentina ya que no estaban en el mismo salón…el día 15 de Mayo, 3:30 p.m. en la habitación de Valentina y Amaya…_

_Amaya: VALENTINA – grito feliz_

_Valentina: que pasa porque tan feliz_

_Amaya: recuerdas el chico de quien te hable la otra vez_

_Valentina: si claro el chico que te gusta y que está en tu mismo salón_

_Amaya: si justamente el recién me hablo hoy_

_Valentina: enserio y que te dijo_

_Amaya: Hola_

_Valentina:-se rio- Amaya enserio – ella asintió – no crees que te estas emocionando por las puras _

_Amaya: claro que no, mira las compañeras de mi salón dicen que ahí una chica resbalosa que siempre lo persigue_

_Valentina: estas segura_

_Amaya: si pero eso no me preocupa se que el y yo al final terminaremos juntos ya lo veras _

_Valentina: bueno me alegro por ti Amaya_

_Amaya: yo también _

_Los días fueron pasando, en esos días Valentina al fin acepto tener una cita con Mateo con el tiempo los dos llegaron a tener dos citas por semana, llego el día 31 de Julio, 10:05 a.m., en los pasadizos de la escuela…_

_Amaya: mira Valentina él es el chico de quien te hable – dijo señalándole a Valentina un chico_

_Valentina: te...te…te…gusta Mateo – dijo casi en shock_

_Amaya: si no es guapo – toda ilusionada_

_En la noche ese mismo día, en la habitación de Valentina y Amaya…_

_Amaya: ya te vas a dormir Valentina_

_Valentina: si_

_Amaya: es que quería hablar contigo_

_Valentina: está bien después me duermo dime de que quieres hablar_

_Amaya: las compañeras de mi salón me dijeron que la resbalosa que persigue a Mateo está en tu mismo salón y quisiera pedirte que me ayudes a descubrir quién es para exigirle que deje de perseguir a Mateo _

_Valentina: Amaya te puedo hacer una pregunta_

_Amaya: si claro dime_

_Valentina: ¿esta es la primera vez que te enamoras?_

_Amaya: si, en verdad siempre pensé que pasaría pero no pensé que sería así, Valentina estoy verdaderamente enamorada de Mateo y quiero que me ayudas a que nadie se interponga con este amor que siento_

_Valentina: no te preocupes Amaya te aseguro que nadie se va a interponer_

_Amaya:-la abrazo- gracias Kagome tu siempre has sido mi mejor amiga desde inicial y estoy segura que siempre lo vamos a ser_

_Valentina: si yo también – se rio – sabes ya me estoy sintiendo rara que me llames Kagome ya que desde que venimos a Argentina me has llamado Valentina_

_Ayame: si es que sabes que Kagome no es un nombre muy común aquí_

_Valentina: si no te preocupes_

_A la madrugada…_

_Kagome pensando: Amaya, en verdad nuestra amistad ha sido de años y lo seguirá siendo…aunque oponga mi felicidad con Mateo_

_Al día siguiente, en el centro comercial de Buenos Aires, Argentina…_

_Mateo: Valentina que bueno que llegas a la cita que te parece si…_

_Valentina: Mateo – lo interrumpió – necesitamos hablar_

_Mateo: claro pero primero que te parece si vamos al cine y después hablamos y planeamos la próxima cita…_

_Valentina: lo siento Mateo pero no va a ver próxima vez_

_Mateo: que, porque dices eso, Valentina acaso hice algo mal dime si quieres lo corrijo y…_

_Valentina: no, nada de eso Mateo mira tú eres un buen chico cualquier chica se podría enamorar de ti_

_Mateo: no Valentina yo no quiero cualquier chica solo te quiero a ti_

_Valentina: perdóname Mateo si te ilusione pero esto no puede ser – se fue_

_Paso un mes, durante ese tiempo Valentina paraba ocultándose de Mateo pero el igual la encontraba pero ella no quería hablar y se iba, Amaya perseguía a Mateo pero él no le hacía caso, llego el día 2 de Agosto, en los pasadizos de la escuela…_

_Mateo: Valentina – ella se va pero Mateo la agarra el brazo – necesitamos hablar_

_Valentina: Mateo en verdad no creo…_

_Mateo: ya entendí todo, es por Amaya verdad_

_Valentina: que, no sé de qué me hablas_

_Mateo: Amaya tu mejor amiga, ella está enamorada de mí y tú por ser buena amiga no vas a estar conmigo, dime que eso no es verdad y te dejo de molestar_

_Valentina: si tienes razón, es verdad lo de Amaya, lo de ti todo es verdad, contento_

_Mateo: si – sonrió – Valentina ahí que decírselo a Amaya_

_Valentina: no, estás loco destrozaría a Amaya ella está enamorada de ti y…_

_Mateo: Valentina escúchame si Amaya es tu verdaderamente tu amiga comprenderá que yo no la quiero y a quien quiero es a ti y tu a mi_

_Valentina: Mateo es verdad si con el tiempo que pasamos juntos me enamorado de ti pero Amaya es mi mejor amiga y si su felicidad eres tu debo aceptarlo_

_Mateo: pero entiende que yo no la quiero a ella – dijo desesperado_

_Valentina: no Mateo, mi amiga es lo primero – se fue_

_Los días fueron pasando Amaya perseguía Mateo y el perseguía a Valentina, todos los días Mateo le enviaba cartas a a Valentina a su habitación pero lo que el no pensó era que Amaya las agarraría y pensara que eran para ella, todo esto era un enredo, a pesar de todo Valentina si se había enamorado de Mateo y el de ella pero todo lo hacía por Amaya, pasaron tres meses llego el mes de Noviembre 31, en un restaurant de Buenos Aires…_

_Amaya: ahí Mateo no sabes que feliz estoy, por un momento pensé que no vendrías_

_Mateo: Amaya…necesito hablar contigo_

_Amaya: si yo también, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para esto_

_Mateo: no sé lo que estarás pensando pero no es eso_

_Amaya: entiendo estamos en la escuela tenemos catorce años prefieres que lo mantengamos en secreto no_

_Mateo: no, ni en secreto ni en nada_

_Amaya: porque me tratas así…acaso no estás enamorado de mi – dijo desilusionada_

_Mateo: de ti no…de Valentina tu mejor amiga – Amaya quedo en shock _

_Amaya: esto no puede ser – dijo aun en shock y después comenzó a acumularse lágrimas en sus ojos_

_Mateo: Valentina y yo te lo queríamos decir pero…pero_

_Amaya: ustedes son enamorados – dijo exasperada _

_Mateo: si…bueno no pero lo seremos ahora que ya te dije la verdad_

_Amaya: - se levantó de la silla alterada - COMO PUDIERON HACERME ALGO ASI, VALENTINA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA CASI MI HERMANA…ELLA ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI_

_Mateo: si_

_Amaya:-se volvió a sentar- DICES QUE VALENTINA Y TU, VALENTINA ES COMO MI HERMANA Y ME TRAICIONO…Y YO COMO ESTUPIDA LE CONTE TODO LO QUE SENTIA POR TI Y SE APROBECHO _

_Mateo: Amaya por favor tranquilízate_

_Amaya: TU Y VALENTINA ME LAS VAN A PAGAR - se fue furiosa_

_Después de una hora en la habitación de Valentina y Amaya…_

_Valentina:-miro su celular- Mateo me ha estado llamando le habrá dicho ya verdad a Amaya – dijo nerviosa_

_Amaya:-entro como loca- ASI QUE TU ERES LA RESBALOSA _

_Valentina: Amaya déjame que te explique_

_Amaya: TE LE METISTES POR LOS OJOS A MIS ESPALDA, YO CREI QUE ERAMOS MEJORES AMIGAS CASI HERMANAS_

_Valentina: Amaya las cosas no sucedieron así…_

_Amaya: LO HAS ESTADO VIENDO A MIS ESPALDAS…LO HAS ESTADO VIENDO SI O NO – Valentina comenzó a llorar – YO TE MATO_

_Amaya se le aventó encima a Valentina y comenzó a jalarle los pelos hasta que…_

_Axel: AMAYA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO – agarro de los brazos a Amaya reparándola de Valentina – AYAMA EXPLICAME EN ESTE MOMENTO QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A KAGOME_

_Amaya: QUIERES QUE TE EXPLIQUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ – Axel asintió – TU PRIMER AMOR HERMANITO ME ENGAÑO, SE GANO MI CONFIANZA PARA TRAICIONARME ENAMORANDO AL CHICO DE QUIEN YO ESTABA ENAMORADA_

_Valentina: AMAYA DEJAME EXPLICARTE LAS COSAS NO SUCEDIERON ASI YO NO SABIA QUE MATEO ERA DE QUIEN TU ESTABAS ENAMORADA, ME ENTERE RECIEN CUANDO ME DIJISTES QUE ERA EL, DESDE AHÍ YA NO ME LE HACERQUE MAS PERO EL ME PERSEGUIA YO YA NO PODIA HACER NADA_

_Amaya: TE LE REGALASTES SEGURO_

_Axel: YA BASTA AMAYA, KAGOME NO ES ASI, VAMONOS AMAYA - los dos se fueron_

_Los días fueron pasando, en esos días Amaya no le dirigía la palabra a Valentina y Valentina no le dirigía la palabra a Mateo, llego el día lunes 14 de diciembre, en la habitación de Amaya y Valentina…_

_Valentina: Amaya me podrías hablar por favor mira solo faltan un día para que se acabe el año_

_Amaya: que quieres_

_Valentina: solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan hacer como antes en verdad Mateo y yo no queríamos hacerte esto pero tú te ilusionantes rápido y…_

_Amaya: no error sabes que Kagome si tenía razones para ilusionarme – busco entre sus cosas y saco un costal lleno de cartas y se lo entrego – ten – ella lo agarro – todas esas cartas me las escribía Mateo dime si no tenia razones para ilusionarme_

_Valentina: yo...yo…yo no sabía sobre las cartas_

_Amaya: pues ahora lo sabes, Mateo jugo con las dos entiendes se metió con las dos mejores amigas, ahora entiendes mi coraje…_

_Valentina: si, Amaya yo…lo siento – la abrazo_

_Amaya:-recibió el abrazo- Valentina todo volverá a ser como antes si le compones una canción a Mateo humillándolo y haciéndole pagar todo lo que nos hiso – lo dijo con maldad_

_Valentina: si no te preocupes_

_Al día siguiente, en el escenario del jardín de la escuela…_

_Valentina: Mateo podrías cantar una canción conmigo_

_Mateo: claro que si no sabes el gusto que me da que me hables_

_En el escenario…(__la escena que viene es __Victorious Beggin' on your Knees Tori Vega busquen en YouTube)_

_Valentina:_

_You had it all__  
__The day you told me, told me you want me__  
__I had it all__  
__But let you fool me, fool me completely__  
__Yeah I was so stupid__  
__To give you all my attention__  
__'Cause that way you played me__  
__Exposed your true intention___

_'Cause one day__  
__I'll have you begging on your knees for me__  
__Yeah one day__  
__I'll have you crawling like a centipede__  
__You mess with me__  
__I mess with her__  
__So I'll make sure you get what you deserve__  
__Yeah one day__  
__You'll be begging on your knees for me___

_So watch your back__  
__'Cause you don't know what or where I could get you__  
__I've set the trap__  
__And when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through__  
__So oh Mr. Player, do you feel like the man now?__  
__And I bet your nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out___

_I know I'm being bitter__  
__But I'ma drive you under__  
__'Cause you just don't, don't deserve Happy Ever After__  
__But what you did to me__  
__After you told me you've never felt that way__  
__It was only just a game__  
__(and one day)__  
__And one day….__  
_

___I'll have you begging on your knees for me__  
__Yeah one day…__  
__I'll have you crawling like a centipede__  
__You mess with me (yeah)__  
__I mess with her (yeah)__  
__So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)__  
__Yeah one day….__  
__You'll be begging on your kne_

_Desde ahí Valentina y Mateo jamás se volvieron a ver…_

_Fin del recuerdo de Kagome y Miroku…_

En la habitación de Kagome…

Ayame y Sango: KAGOME ENSERIO VALENTINA

Kagome: Valentina es mi segundo nombre y Amaya me dijo que Kagome no era un nombre muy común en Argentina por eso use mi segundo nombre, nunca mas vi a Mateo…bueno chicas será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir

En la habitación de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha y Shippo: MATEO PORQUE TE HICISTES LLAMAR MATEO MIROKU

Miroku: mi segundo nombre es Mateo, Miroku no es un nombre muy común ahí así que utilice el nombre de Mateo

Shippo: pero aun no entiendo

Inuyasha: es cierto, porque eres mujeriego

Miroku: al final de la canción Valentina me miro a los ojos y hasta ahora recuerdo sus ojos color marrón mirando los ojos que me enamoraron por eso siempre coqueteo solo con las chicas de ojos marones

Shippo: ahhh ahora si entiendo

Inuyasha: oye pero nunca más supiste de Valentina

Miroku: no lo único que sé es que se cambió de escuela y se regresó a su país…ya no me hagan preguntas ahí que echarnos a dormir

Continuara…


End file.
